


PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!

by Gknight21



Series: PJ Mask adventures [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, King Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Minor Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Multi, Multiple Crossovers, PAW Patrol Ryder, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance (gradually), Starbeam, gradual aging up to young adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 216,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: Set a year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' and a month since their meeting with Sora and friends plus Gekko's return seen in 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses', The PJ Masks must deal with new trials of friendship, schemes etc. Will they remain a team or crumb under pressure?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Amaya/Connor (PJ Masks), Amaya/Luna Girl (PJ Masks), Connor/Greg (PJ Masks), Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Greg and Luna Girl, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romeo and Night Ninja (?)
Series: PJ Mask adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will showcase some events over the next 3 years starting a little while after a cliff hanger in 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses'. I've decided to include a recap in case people forgot to check the ending. Arsène Lupin 4/ Capitaine Lupin belongs to Supernova2015.  
> Bella, Henry and Alexis belong to P0ketiger. I have added more detail to their personalities.
> 
> Warning: this story has multiple ships involved. Do not read if you don’t like the idea or possibility of of multiple crushes. You have been WARNED! (Not suitable for crazy obsessive types)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will showcase some events over the next 3 years starting a little while after a cliff hanger in 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses'. I've decided to include a recap in case people forgot to check the ending. Arsène Lupin 4/ Capitaine Lupin belongs to Supernova2015.  
> Bella, Henry and Alexis belong to P0ketiger. I have added more detail to their personalities.  
> Masque Ombre, Patch and Namir/Snow leopard belongs to me.  
> Firefly is a deleted character that I gave a backstory, name and personality to.  
> There's quite a few cameos of different OCs (Grace is mine but the other Universal Knights belong to different people).  
> The personality of 'Dark Zero' is mine but his true form is from Tiny Toons.  
> I've included the Kingdom hearts scenes so there's extra context (it was written before An-Yu's official debut in 'Meet An-Yu')

-Flashback-

  
When the children were on night patrol on a cold April night (The night after Lionel got powers from mystical splat), they were summoned along with other heroes who were part of a 'Council of Allies' (formed by Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Respectively) to assist in helping Penn Zero and his friends (seen in Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's Plan).

  
They had just come back to the city through a blue portal with the night-time villians Night Ninja, Luna Girl and Romeo.

  
"Well it was nice to be part of a bigger villain group while it lasted" Romeo mused.

  
Luna Girl smirked.

  
"It's never the end, boys. Even Mothzuki will see that and the Wolfys and B class Villians" she stated.

  
"Well, you can run home now" Catboy pointed out.

  
"Enjoy this victory while you can, PJ Pest" Romeo warned.

  
"Yeah" Night Ninja agreed.

  
"What he said" Luna Girl added.

  
Then they ran off to their different homes.

  
The PJ Masks returned to HQ to update PJ Robot what happened and how they had unintentionally met Grace, Patch's owner on their first 'Official' ally summon mission.

  
Léopard des neiges appeared for a visit as well.

  
"It was a brief meeting, but she seemed friendly enough" Catboy admitted.

  
"I do hope we see Patch again" Owlette added.

  
"We should keep an eye on Luna Girl though. She seemed different when we let them go" Gekko pointed out.

  
"How peculiar" Léopard des neiges said with intrigue.

  
They then played one of Catboy's games together.

- **a few weeks after Aku was erased from the future in Disney Castle-**

**"So, what should the knights do now?" Mickey mouse asked.**

**  
"I heard one of them really loves dragons. Maybe the Mysticons need help in their world?" Oswald asked.**

**  
"I think the Mysticons have been covered so far. Those PJ Masks might be more useful this time though" Mickey pointed out.**

**  
"Those are both good suggestions, King Mickey and Oswald. However, are there any anime worlds they missed last time?" Yen Sid asked.**

**  
"A few" Mickey replied.**

**  
"'Dark Zero' is now looking for the one known as 'Optimus prime and possibly other places they haven't explored yet with the Dark Disney Knights and Kaito's help. I think you should give Miyamoto Usagi, KO and the Ducktales gang a try to help in the knights' next mission" Oswald added.**

**  
"I'll add that to the list" Yen Sid stated.**

**  
"Now then, how are we going to locate the Junior Disney Knights properly this time?" Oswald wondered.**

**  
"I can help!" another voice cried.**

**  
It belonged to none other than TV Barry Allen AKA the CW Flash!**

  
-End of Flashback-

  
Last time on the PJ Masks….

  
When Gekko returned home (after his friends), Catboy and Owlette along with PJ Robot gave him a big hug.

  
"I'm sorry, I was gone a while" Gekko said, with a hint of regret.

  
"We're just happy you're back safely" Catboy reassured him.

  
There was a brief pause.

  
"Gekko…did you give the luna crystal to Luna Girl?" Owlette asked.

  
Gekko avoided eye contact.

  
PJ Robot made a noise which resembled the sound of the words 'Tell them, Gekko'.

  
Gekko sighed.

  
"Yes… but I'm trying to get through to her. I had no choice but to give Romeo access to the HQ because he threaten to hurt Gris and you guys if I didn't. I'm truly sorry I hid that all from you" he said, sorrowfully.

  
"Romeo got pretty close to breaking our PJ Crystal" Owlette noted out.

  
"Wait, WHAT?!" Gekko cried.

  
"You….sort of missed that adventure…" Catboy added, awkwardly.

  
There was then silence.

  
"Gekko, I think we need to take a break from each other" Owlette suggested.

  
"Um ok…but for how long?" Gekko asked, nervously.

  
"We don't know but probably until we're able to trust you again" Catboy stated.

  
"Alright" Gekko said, disappointedly.

  
He then looked around.

  
"Er…where's Arsène?" he asked.

  
"He still hasn't returned from his hunt searching for Masque Ombre after kidnapping you" Owlette replied.

  
Gekko sighed.

  
The four heroes returned to the HQ in silence.

  
And this is where our story continues….

Over the course of 5 days, the 8-year-old trio had lunch in silence at lunch time. They were sitting on separate tables, Greg on the left and Amaya and Connor on the right.

  
"Guys, is everything ok?" Cameron asked as he walked by, noticing their unhappy faces.

  
"Everything is peachy (!), Cameron" Amaya said, half-annoyed.

  
A kid who was two years above them both in age and grade called Namir sat with Greg.

  
He was a young French male with brown eyes wearing a light blue and white striped long-sleeved top with black jeans and black smart shoes.

  
"Um, are you ok all by yourself?" he asked.

  
"Sometime but… company is fine" Greg replied trying to lighten the mood.

  
"Thanks, Namir" he added.

  
"It's not like you three to sit apart, did something happen?" Namir asked, gently.

  
"I betrayed their trust and we're having a break from each other. The last time I saw my friends, I got kidnapped after our new friends helped us" Greg admitted.

  
"I'm sure you'll make up in no time" Namir reassured him.

  
One of his classmates was Tracy Amour, a girl with shoulder-length ginger-red hair and blue-green eyes wearing a purple top with a cat that resembled Patch on it that hid a necklace, blue jeans and neon green shoes who was roughly the same age as Namir.

  
She didn't have a lot of friends due to fear of rejection and the fact that most people she knew didn't accept her as her 'true self'. So, her 'current mask' was being quiet and withdrawn.

  
So, the pair had lunch together and played a frizbee game together.

  
Haven't seen Duncan in a while, I hope he's ok too Greg thought.

  
When school was over, their parents took them to the museum, only to find the dragon gong had been missing for a month.

  
-About 3 days before meeting Sora and his friends (a month ago)-

  
The PJ Masks visited the statue that had been made in honour of Capitaine Lupin a few weeks after he had went missing. It had been due to him jumping into a shadow portal Masque Ombre created to escape with the PJ Masks' bracelets and shrunken PJ Crystal to avoid being killed by missiles.

  
Cameron had been unhappy because his bunny totem bracelet had been stolen the previous night.

  
When the trio went out to investigate that night, they found the wolfys (a trio of 8 year olds that were were-wolves at night), Night Ninja and Romeo with stolen treasures from the Lupin household.

  
Aisha, Cameron's sister in her squirrel outfit had done her best to help stop them and find out who stole the bunny bracelet.

  
Romeo had a device that was shaped like a guitar called the Captain Hardrock playing loud music to try to wake up everyone while the wolfys had a clock-looking device called the Timebreaker in a different part of the city.

  
Although Catboy used the cat roar on the Cat Car to counter it.

  
"This is my guitar now and it will help me take over the world" Romeo stated.

  
"It's not yours, so give it back!" Owlette demanded.

  
"Your little friend isn't here to help you this time. Get them, Robot" Romeo ordered.

  
Suddenly, a card was thrown in Romeo's direction from a barely visible blue portal.

  
He picked it up while shaking.

  
"'Thanks for taking care of my treasure but now give it back. Captaine Lupin'?!" he read.

  
They all saw a masked figure on the roof nearby.

  
"What if he's a ghost?" Gekko wondered, worriedly.

  
The figure jumped down.

  
"I assure you I'm not a ghost." Their friend stated.

  
He got out a special gun (The same one he had on him when he went after the shadow Villain) called the Reverser.

  
"Give back the treasure or you and your robot become good guys" Capitaine Lupin threatened.

  
"Don't you there, you cruel thief!" Romeo cried.

  
So, Robot was blasted as a warning and complied to give the treasure back.

  
Then Robot was returned to normal and the pair retreated.

  
"Wow, you're back. We've really missed you" Catboy admitted as they all hugged him.

  
"So am I. Let's just say, I had help from a friend in a blue and red-looking spider suit with a watch device" Capitaine Lupin stated.

  
"Say you're in your thief outfit still, does this mean…" Gekko trailed off.

  
"Yes, our rivalry is back but I'll still be your friend in the daytime" The young thief promised.

  
"After all, I have to retrieve everything those pesky villians stole too" He added.

  
"You're on" Catboy said with a smile and offered his right hand.

  
The young thief took it and they shook hands.

  
From that point on, it was a race to retrieve all of the missing treasures that were left.

  
When the PJ Masks had been busy with Romeo and the collection, the Ninjalinos had used their ninja fingers technique to steal the Dragon Gong and return it to Mystery Mountain.

-A month ago-

The Gummi Ship landed in the unfamiliar but colourful city of Tarabiscoville, home of young heroes.

  
The world name was Tarabiscoville and in a typical Kingdom hearts fashion, a owl sound was heard as said world name appeared in the same font as the logo for 'PJ Masks'.

  
Sora, Donald and Goofy did some exploring when they stumbled across a giant totem pole in the park.

Sora is a teenage boy with spiky brown hair (although in Kingdom Hearts II his hair does change from a dark brown to a more caramel colour), blue eyes, tanned skin, and lanky build. Sora's general appearance does not change that much throughout the series, but he does grow taller, gained a slightly different hair style, tanner skin, a slightly deeper voice, and more matured looks.

He wore an outfit which appears to be a modified version of his attire from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance:

Being sleeker then any of Sora's other outfits in the series, with Sora sporting smaller shoes and pants which are less baggy than ones he wore previously. He retains his signature crown necklace.   


The outfit was a black jacket with grey pockets and a stripe of the same colour on each sleeve, a red lining on the hood, sleeves and jacket , and six buttons on the front with a black tanktop with a V-neck style collar and a white lining underneath, gauntlets with a similar colour scheme to his jacket, red linings and grey circles on the backs, with yellow buckled straps wrapped around Sora's wrists and palms of his hands exposed, black shorts are black that were roughly the same length in his Kingdom Hearts II attire, with several grey pockets and red band wraps around each pant leg and shoes that also resemble those of his Kingdom Hearts II outfit, with the blue straps and zipper now removed. 

Donald is an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same colour, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his hat. His outfit is a modified version of his original blue sailor's suit (in fact, he wears his original clothes in the opening of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories). His blue hat, which resembles a beret, has a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket is navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There are three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the centre pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers. 

  
The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He has a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. Donald also wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists, and, like his cartoon version, he does not wear pants. 

  
Donald also wears a shorter, light blue coat over his jacket, this one with more bell-like sleeves, gold lining and cuffs, a turtleneck-esque collar, and the two silver, vertical zippers present in his jacket in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Donald's webbed feet are also slightly different in this appearance, as the toes are less distinguished. 

Goofy is an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. He has two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. Goofy's hat is orange, save for a blue band in the middle, and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There is a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well. 

Strangely, the lenses of these goggles seem to be quite a bit smaller than Goofy's eyes. Goofy wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wears a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same colour. 

Goofy's pants are yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the dark orange bottom rims being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. Goofy has very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside. 

  
"Why do you think we landed here?" Donald asked.

  
"Hmmm…maybe whoever lives here needs our help" Sora suggested.

  
It was currently night time, around 7pm in France's timezone.

  
They heard the laughter of a young male from the far left and ran to investigate.

  
In one of the streets, about 25 shadow heartless and nobodies were ganging up on a trio of children who were fighting for their lives.

  
One was in green with a lizard tail, the other in red with owl wings and the last in blue with cat ears and tail.

  
The one who had laughed was in a white lab coat with googles and black hair with a white streak.

  
"How did you find these creatures, Romeo?!" The one in red demanded.

  
"I made a new friend, he's trying to find a pure heart candidate" Romeo stated.

  
A second voice laughed, this time familiar to Sora.

  
"That's right, kiddos. I'm here to see if you have a new pure of heart" the voice said as Xigbar came out of the shadows.

  
"Who are you?" the one in blue asked.

  
"Name's Xigbar, kid. I take it you're these 'PJ Masks' Romeo informed me of" Xigbar questioned.

  
"That's right and we want you out of our city!" the one in red cried.

  
"But Owlette…shouldn't we hear him out first?" The one in green stated.

  
Owlette (the one in red) sighed.

  
"Alright, Gekko. Xigbar, state your business" Owlette ordered.

  
"I heard there was potential in this world and the two I need to check on is someone called Anyu and 'Greg'" Xigbar revealed.

  
"What?!" Gekko cried.

  
"Wait, Gekko. We still don't know how to get ruin of these things!" The one in blue cried.

  
The heartless and nobodies forced them to the ground until they were helpless to fight back.

  
"Catboy, do you think PJ Robot knows anything?" Gekko suggested quickly.

  
On their comms, PJ Robot made a negative sound.

  
"We're doomed!" Catboy remarked, worriedly.

  
"That's it, we need to help" Sora urged.

  
Sora raced to the children and used his keyblade to take out the enemies.

  
"So, you're here too, this just got more interesting. Romeo, get that robot to find this 'Anyu'. I'll find 'Greg'." Xigbar ordered.

  
Romeo sighed.

  
"Fine, come on Robot. Time to force Night Ninja to let me into Mystery Mountain" Romeo stated.

  
His green robot trailed behind him as he left.

  
"Can you teach us how to find those creatures please?" Gekko begged.

  
"Sure. I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy. Um…We're heroes too but from Far Away" Sora explained.

  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Owlette and this is Gekko and Catboy. We're the PJ Masks. This isn't the first time we've had visitors from outside our….'world', two years ago we befriended a cat from another world as well" Owlette smiled.

  
"We're known as the 'Keyblade hero 3' where we come from" Sora lied quickly.

  
"Ooo! That sounds awesome!" Catboy exclaimed.

  
Donald pulled Sora away from the children to talk in private.

  
"Aren't you supposed to wait till we're at San Fransokyo to say that?" he whispered.

  
"Yeah, we're like breaking the er…filled wall?" Goofy suggested.

  
"It's 4th wall, Goofy….Wait how DO I know that?" Donald pondered.

  
"It must be what that Jevil guy was doing. Either way, it sounds better to say it now for the children's sake. I can still say it in San Fransokyo later to avoid suspicion" Sora reassured them.

  
They went back to the young hero trio.

  
"We'll help you get better at fighting heartless and nobodies" Sora reassured them.

  
So as Sora worked with Catboy's strip, Goofy with Gekko's shields and Donald with Owlette's feathers and shield, Xigbar was looking around the whole city for Greg.

  
Romeo on the other hand, got Night Ninja, a young boy in a blue with stars suit, to show Robot the hand movements to access Mystery Mountain through a portal in one of the alleyways.

  
The ritual involves multiple hand movements, ending withdrawing the infinity symbol in the air.  
Mystery Mountain was surrounded by a bamboo forest. It contained a pagoda on top, and various ornaments, all of which resemble ancient Japanese or Chinese architecture. The stairs leading up from the forest to Mystery Mountain are lit by lanterns.  
There was a volcano nearby that had become a splatcano when Night Ninja used a ritual to create a red sticky substance known as 'Sticky Splat'. It still had red stuff on it that had long since harden from that event.

  
The Pagoda contained the Ring of Ninjability, a ring that would give the bearer three times the power and a giant bowler to chase away discord intruders. Several booby traps were in place to protect the ring, including a coded lock on the door, dragon tongues and trapdoors.

  
Within the Pagoda itself past the traps was a young girl with tan skin, black hair in two buns and brown eyes wearing a red-and-yellow samurai outfit, helmet and red-and-yellow bracelets with a bamboo staff and her eyes closed.

  
She was physical 9 years old and had a animal form like the other dragon masters.

  
She had been the newest guardian to Mystery Mountain, due to her family once knowing the Ninjalinos' clan, Night Ninja's group of figures in purple ninja suits with purple eyes that only he can understand and part of a long line of Dragon Masters, many years ago.

  
Her name was An-Yu.

  
As soon as Romeo and his robot set foot in Mystery Mountain, her eyes opened.

  
"This better be worth it to take over the world" Romeo muttered under his breath.

  
_I at least hope I get to damage that blasted crystal statue. That would affect the PJ Masks greatly!_ He thought cunningly to himself.

  
He had started to get more careful with his plans and tactics over the last two years, this new alliance was supposed to help increase his confidence.

  
His parents had even noticed an increase in cockiness as he had gotten older.

  
"Who goes there?!" a female voice cried.

  
"I am Romeo, I seek to find a person with a pure heart. Is that you?" Romeo asked, in his best friendly voice.

  
"And how can you even test if I am that person, Romeo the trespasser?" The voice questioned.

  
"Give me your name first!" Romeo demanded.

  
"It's Anyu" came the reply.

  
"Well Anyu, I've been told that people with pure hearts can sense darkness and keep said darkness away. Sometime even using light to bring back a person's appearance" Romeo stated.

  
An-Yu raised her staff.

  
"It's not me. I don't sense anything but your cowardness" She revealed bitterly.

  
"Me, a coward?! I have created genius inventions but those pesky… wait you had me monologuing" Romeo realised.

  
"Leave, scientist. You are not needed here" An-Yu said in a stern voice.

  
Romeo whistled.

  
Firefly joined his side since they were using the location as research place.

  
Firefly was a young villain with Spiky pink hair and pink eyes wearing black costume and mask with a bright aqua lines and violet glasses with white-green horns with summon-able pink wings and the ability to blast light energy from the chest and hands.

  
Firefly was female underneath the mask but only used they pronouns at night.

  
"How come I've never seen you before?" Anyu asked, suspiciously.

  
"You seem to always be out of sight, little keeper. I managed to find whatever I could on this place. Your family were keepers, right? Before the Ninjalinos took over a while back as a training ground. You were once friends with them when they lived elsewhere 1000 years before Night Ninja's grandfather discovered them and brought them to Mystery Mountain causing your family to move out, but you moved back without anyone noticing and you're the only one left. Am I right?" Firefly asked.

  
"Almost, my family allowed me to be the guardian of this place in secret, but they never came back. They could be dead by now. And Night Ninja unintentionally freed me from my 1000 year prison 7 months ago. Also, if you cross me, you'll get a beating" An-Yu threatened.

  
Firefly smiled.

  
"Bring it on!" They challenged.

  
Anyu got into a ready stance.

  
Firefly adjusted their googles and braced for sudden movements.

  
An-Yu rushed towards her opponent but Firefly sidestepped to the left and blasted her with neon light energy.

  
An-Yu used her skills to try to hit Firefly but Firefly summoned the pink wings to dodge almost every hit.

  
"How are you so fast?" Anyu asked, desperately.

  
"Experience" Firefly replied.

  
"Just a second, as much as I'd LOVE to see you two beat the ham out of each other, what about finding the PURE HEART?!" Romeo reminded them.

  
"That's your problem, Romeo" Firefly said, coldly.

  
An old accomplice of the PJ Masks with a top hat mask and cane watched from a distance as Romeo left in fury at not finding the right candidate.

  
The figure ran off back to the city to observe the heroes from afar.

  
Back in the city, the young heroes were slowly getting the hang of fighting heartless with extra practise.

  
"So, children, do you have any extra help with missions sometimes like how I meet new friends on my journeys?" Sora asked.

  
"Well two years ago, we had an ally with armadillo-powers called Armadylan but….he became a villain. We also met Snow leopard, but he only comes to help when really needed. Then about a year ago, we befriended a thief and helped him become good. Almost lost him for good too…" Gekko began.

  
"Wait what happened exactly?" Goofy asked.

  
"Well… towards the end of last year, Capitaine Lupin chased after a shadow villain called Masque Ombre into a shadow portal. You see, he had tried to kill her using our robot friend, PJ Robot so she retreated but we still don't know where she went. Our friend did manage to get a tracking device on her, but we had no clue how to get him back…." Gekko began.

He then explained how three days ago their friend had returned with the help of a guy in red and blue (spiderman 2029) and stopped Romeo from getting away with his family’s treasures along with the start of a race to retrieve them all.

  
Last night was the last time they had seen Capitaine Lupin.  


  
"Wow, do you think he could do something tonight?" Donald asked.

  
"Well you are from another world like Patch, he could get desperate" Owlette warned.

  
Xigbar smiled.

  
_I better use him to my advantage too_ He thought.

  
He found Captain Lupin on the roof watching the heroes.

  
"Who are you, stranger?" He asked, wearily while raising his cane.

  
"I'm a friendly, kiddo. Take it easy, name's Xigbar" Xigbar said, carefully.

  
"At night, we got by codenames only. So, call me Capitaine Lupin" The young thief stated.

  
"Do you wish to go after your archenemy?" Xigbar asked in a 'friendly' voice.

  
"Wait, you know where Masque Ombre is?" the young thief questioned.

  
"No but I know how you go after her" Xigbar replied with his classic smile.

  
"Go on" There was intense intrigue in the boy's eyes.

  
"Well, I know Sora and his friends. They have a ship. Take the ship and you'll have your transport" Xigbar explained.

  
"It's perfect. Thank you" Capitaine Lupin said, honourably.

  
"Just helping the young ones, it's no big deal" Xigbar said while continually grinning.

  
The young thief spied the gummi ship near the museum about 3 miles from the park.

  
He rushed off to get to it.

  
_Distraction 1 is in motion, now to test the boy_ Xigbar thought.

  
He then headed to the totem pole, using a corridor of darkness to get inside unnoticed.

  
PJ Robot, an egg-shaped robot with the trio's main colours, was shocked by the breach in security.

  
"You're going to tell me where to find this Greg" Xigbar stated, coldly.

  
PJ Robot tried to escape but Xigbar blasted him with his rifle.

  
He grabbed the innocent robot and forced him to use the PJ Picture player (a holographic computer with a scanner, map and cameras showing areas outside) to identify Greg.

  
In about less than 5 seconds, two pictures came up: Greg and Gekko with the word 'Hero identified'.

  
Xigbar smiled.

  
"Now I can test him. Thank you, robot, for your 'co-operation'" He said in a joking fashion as he used the corridor of darkness to get back to the heroes, leaving PJ Robot in defeat.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Another figure, this time in purple with a bat theme, observed from afar.

  
"Hey! Get away from our ship!" Donald cried.

  
"Capitaine Lupin, Please. don't steal their ship. It's their only mode of travel!" Owlette pleaded.

  
"Really? So, you're just like her from another world. Then you can help me travel to other worlds like you do. I MUST find Masque Ombre and defeat her!" Capitaine Lupin demanded.

  
"You're not even meant to know about other worlds…. I'm sorry, I can't" Sora admitted.

  
"Wait…that guy has a black coat… Did he travel to other worlds too?" the young thief asked.

  
Donald looked at Goofy with worry.

  
"Yes… but without a black coat or gummi ship, you'll get destroyed in the darkness!" Sora warned.

  
After being equally matched in a draw with Firefly, An-Yu had followed Romeo to see how the city had been doing.

  
She was immediately curious by the heroes below from the roof of one of the close by buildings as they faced Capitaine Lupin.

  
Xigbar appeared beside her a second later and summoned more heartless to test Gekko (AKA Greg).

  
Although Owlette, Catboy, Capitaine Lupin, Sora, Donald and Goofy held them off with different combo attacks, Gekko was almost overwhelmed by them.

  
A bright green aura glowed on his eyes and body pushing away the heartless.

  
"My Pondweed power…it's back?! Wooo!" Gekko cried.

  
"So, he really IS a pure heart" Xigbar muttered to himself.

  
"You there, are you friend or foe?" An-Yu asked, with suspicion.

  
"Unfortunately, you don't interest me, little one" Xigbar was very cold when he said this.

  
He teleported to the heroes.

  
"Little Thief, if you help me with something, I can get you a black coat to use corridors of darkness" Xigbar offered.

  
Capitiane Lupin looked back at his hero rivals/friends before facing Xigbar.

  
"I'll do it. What do I do?" the young thief asked.

  
Xigbar quickly whispered it in his ear while leaning towards the young boy.

  
The young boy's eyes lit up.

  
Then he gave a devious grin.

  
"Um Capitaine Lupin, what are you doing?" Gekko asked, nervously as his friend began to approach him.

  
The young thief grabbed Gekko and gave him to Xigbar in special restraints resistant to his powers.

  
"Well done, kid. You kinda have to give into the darkness in order to use the method of travel I do but here. It will help anyway. You can come and help me with one more task to get that darkness though" Xigbar 'sweet-talked'.

  
"Fine but please teach me" Capitane Lupin pleaded.

  
Xigbar gave him the annoyed ok look to make him stop asking.

  
"Why?! What about us and school?" Catboy cried.

  
"I can work around that, see ya PJ Pests" their former friend said as he and Xigbar disappeared in a corridor of darkness with Gekko in hand.

After Xigbar and Capitaine Lupin left, the nobodies and heartless he had summoned left too sometime after.

  
"They really are serious about that back-up plan" Goofy said, worriedly.

  
"We need to hurry with getting the last guardians" Sora agreed.

  
"Sorry, Children. We have to go but we'll make sure your friend gets home safely" Donald promised.

  
"Here, it's something to help keep in contact" Owlette stated as she gave him a green communicator device and a keychain with their signal animal symbols.

  
"Thank you, Owlette" Sora said, gratefully.

  
The keyblade form Crystal Guardian had a green handle with a mixture of blue, green and red on the blade that lit up in shades of green, blue and pink to reflect the crystal statue. The material itself was exactly like the crystal statue. On impact of hitting things, it had the spirit animal images as the hit effects.

  
This keyblade activates the blizzard form due to its magic abilities: Gekko strength and camouflage, cat speed and reflexes, Owl flight, areo magic (the strong type) and the feather shield form.

  
The feather shield form increases defensive abilities.

  
The finishing attack was Night time Mayhem when the keyblade channelled the power of the three totem animals (Red owl, Green lizard and blue cat) along with moonbeams into a destructive blast as projections of the PJ Masks appeared beside him.

  
Rip from the Wolfy Kids came out of the shadows to confront the PJ Masks with a devious smile.

  
"Gekko has broken his promise by getting kidnapped. Do you wish to know the secrets he's withheld from you?" She asked.

  
"Secret?" Catboy said in confusion.

  
"He's the one that gave Luna Girl the luna crystal and a book that included the mega moon magnet and allowed Romeo access to your HQ " Rip revealed.

  
"He what?!" Catboy cried.

  
"That can't be right" Owlette whispered in disbelief.

  
"Well, it's true. The Spy-bot can prove it" Rip added.

  
Owlette fell to her knees.

  
"He's...a traitor..." she gasped.

  
Both Catboy and Owlette's eyes changed to purple for a brief second.

  
Catboy had a grave face.

  
"We can't tell anyone about this. When he gets back, we'll question him about his motives. For now, we work on a cover story" Catboy advised.

  
Owlette turned to Rip.

  
"You can go now" she said, coldly.

  
Rip kept smiling as she ran off.

  
"Phase 3 is complete, Romeo" She told him through Spy-bot.

  
"Excellent, that should keep them distracted for a while" Romeo said, evilly through Robot.

  
The older trio (Sora, Donald and Goofy) headed to their gummi ship just as Romeo snuck into the PJ Masks HQ (the totem) in an attempt to damage their crystal statue (the thing that connects their animal spirit guides to their powers and totem bracelets).

  
However, THAT tale is for another story.

  
In despair, the remaining two PJ Masks watched the Gummi ship fly away as they kept wondering how they'd break the news to Greg's dad in the morning, let alone the SCHOOL!

  
The purple bat figure ran off to tell her team mates what had occurred.

  
This time, four pairs of yellow eyes hid in the shadows watching all the children from afar.

  
Anyu, on the other hand, stayed in the shadows to observe the heroes more before interacting with them to see if they were trustworthy…

  
-At the castle that never was-

  
Xigbar gave Capitaine Lupin a SPARE black coat that was slightly big on him for his next mission.

  
"Little one, you get to help two more allies deliver the captives to a safe place. Our informant Nova will contact her boss with a location point. While we wait, I'll teach you how to use the darkness" Xigbar stated.

  
The young thief smiled.

  
_My dream is coming true_ he thought.

Two days had past in real time since the Dark Disney Knights had been gone by now, when Nova, A masked Jackal and a masked young 8 year old were delivering two captives: a boy in a lizard costume and a girl in a candy-based outfit.

  
"These are two of the new pure hearts that we have to guard. It's to show to the heroes, we villians are serious about back-up plans" The young thief called Capitiane Lupin stated.

  
He was wearing a black coat iconic to Organisation 13.

  
They then left in a dark corridor together, with Gekko and Vanellope tied up for Peepers.

Inside the vault with the items for 'Plan D', Gekko sat in solitude.

  
"What if we never get out?" Gekko wondered.

  
They're gonna find out what I did to help Luna Girl and leave me forever he thought.

  
"Hey, kid. Cheer up, our friends may not know where we are but we won't be locked up forever. I have a video call with Ralph that I don't want to miss" Vanellope pointed out.

  
Gekko sighed.

  
"You're right but I'm still worried, especially regarding my other friend..." Gekko trailed off.

  
-Somewhere in the universe-

  
Capitaine Lupin came out of a dark portal on a rage hunt for Masque Ombre.

  
"I will find you" he promised.

-A little while later-

Anne, Sasha and Marcy were placed in the vault within the building outside of time that Captain Peepers used as a base alongside Vanellope and Gekko.

  
"Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?" Marcy questioned.

  
"We have to. Our story is literally unresolved" Anne pointed out.

  
Sasha avoided eye contact the whole time.

  
"Do you even see me as a real friend?" she asked.

  
"Of course" Anne replied but her voice sounded uneasy as she spoke.

  
"You're a complicated person, that's all" Marcy added in a semi-enthusiastic voice.

  
Sasha sighed.

  
"Thin ice friendships, huh? I think my friendship with my teammates are on thin ice too" Gekko admitted in a low voice.

  
"How long have you been here?" Anne asked.

  
"Um…. We think 6 days, but it could be longer" Vanellope replied.

  
"Everyone, I need to think ok?" Sasha requested in a semi-annoyed voice.

  
Then they all obliged to her wish.

  
_This is all because of that stupid chest_ she thought.  


-Before Gekko's return (this is what Gekko witnessed but Owlette and Catboy don't remember)-

So 'Dark Zero', due to Thanos being defeated and the Lord Commander being killed, rounded up his allies for a final assault.

He was a mysterious American guy wearing a black cloak similar to a sith apprentice and a mask with an American flag.

  
He gathered his crew in his hideout.

  
"We'll having our last stand in this battle and it's possible that I could get defeated this time, so I'll need someone to be a successor and follow on if I'm forced to go underground" 'Dark Zero' began.

  
He looked around; the candidates he could pick from included Luna Girl, Rip, Trina, Cozy Glow, Lila, The Choten, Alakshmi, Infinite, Misty from My life as a teenage robot and possibly Xigbar.

  
Luna Girl was currently 9 but was maturing at a slightly faster rate than her peers while Rip was 8 and 1/4.

  
"Luna Girl, you will lead in my place. Help Kaito anyway you can. We're still going to try to catch them off guard" 'Dark Zero' stated.

  
He then turned to Meteora #1 and President Morty.

  
"How is Operation DIVDE going?" 'Dark Zero' asked.

  
"Progress is going well, but no word from Nick Wizard on 'Plan D' just yet" President Morty reported.

  
"Very well, we'll launch the attack before the signal" 'Dark Zero' ordered.

  
During the time Grace had been away, Meteora #1 and President Morty had helped to start 'Dark Zero's by invoking war in different areas.

  
Agent Z and his boss Shiv Katall was helping with this plan as their army got ready to assault the Star Command.

  
Shiv was really Evil Buzz.

  
He is identical to Buzz Lightyear in every way, except for having facial hair coloured dark blue and his face being red. He wears armour similar to Zurg's, but with pants and without a cape, and the letter L in the centre of his chest instead of the letter Z.

  
Using a device to locate where we were, 'Dark Zero' got his group to bring out the hostages that had been gathered for 'Plan D' as bait.

  
"Universal knights, come out and fight. This ends now!" he called out.

  
They came outside to a stand-off.

  
Nick Wizard from the Mirror Dimension saw this and sent a picture signal which read 'Plan D is a go' to President Morty who passed it on to Coral.

  
This occurred as 'Spider-man Far from Home' happened in the MCU MULTIVERSE.

  
Coral was delighted to finally get the signal.

  
It was just Grace (Patch's owner), Chee Chee, Leif, Kenny, Bryn and Sky that were left of the Universal knights currently; Bernice was off in her world, Bill retired for good and the others formed smaller teams.

  
"So, are you ready for round Two?" 'Dark Zero' asked.

  
"Yes" she gave him a cold stare.

  
_Although I didn't expect another battle so soon_ , Grace thought.

  
They charged at us as some of our allies from the 'council of allies' came to assist including Penn Zero's team, the next gen Lion guard, Atomic Betty and her friends, The PJ Masks, Ron Stoppable, The young Six etc.

  
As the battle began, a familiar human with a top hat and eyepatch appeared with a group of various people that included Makini, Euna (deleted character from Monster High), Miles Callisto, Miyumi, Meril Inugami (from the Shaman King game), Miyumi, Charlie from Hazbin Hotel, Everest from PAW Patrol, Penny from Top Wing, Julian Chase, Rusty Rivets, Nahal from 'Shimmer and Shine', Tamaki Amajiki (Hero name: Suneater), Max from 'Summer Camp Island', Sparko, Elodie, Phoebe, Demon Queenie and Koala Princess from 'OK KO Let's be heroes', Douxie from 'Trollhunters'. Marc and Luka from Miraculous, Periwinkle, Voyd, most of the galactic Guardians, Pirate Princess from 'Jake and the Neverland Pirates', Lily Bobtail, Jazz Jackrabbit, Mugman, Lightning Rodriguez of 'Tiny Toons', Mateo from 'Elena of Avalor', Shoto Todoroki, Yo Shindo, Fumikage Tokoyami, Karmi and Hiro from the 'Big Hero 6 series', Agent Xero from Modifyer, Lance from 'Rapunzel's tangled adventure', Armadylan, Max from Camp Camp, Vinnie Dakota from Milo Murphy's law, New warriors, Holo-Jane, Marie from Skullgirls and Cameron from 'PJ Masks'.

  
They had no choice but to fight for 'Dark Zero' to get freedom.

  
Optimus Prime had to use the Star Saber against his best interests to help power up the chosen individuals and items.

  
They did their best to keep everyone at bay but 'Dark Zero' confronted Grace once more.

  
"You really think a second round can deter me from being president of the WORLD?" 'Dark Zero' chuckled.

  
"You invoked this battle" She pointed out in an annoyed tone.

  
He used to force to lift her but she created a whip out of purple energy to stop him.

  
"No matter what you think, 'Dark Zero', We can adapt with time but a title like 'President of the World' shouldn't be reality" she remarked.

  
He growled in response and then nodded to his top hat ally.

  
Will (AKA Bill Cipher) laughed.

  
"Paradox Queen, Nova, NOW!" he cried.

  
They activated a switch making most of the individuals on the council of allies resemble Aku and attack us as well in an attempt to overwhelm them.

  
TKO and Shadowy Venomous assisted in the battle as Peepers activated half of the items from the vault including the calamity box tied to Anne, Sasha and Marcy to increase power to the corrupted individuals which included Owlette and Catboy in the mix.

  
Owlette and Catboy were still roughly 8 even in their corrupted state. Gekko was approaching age 8 at this stage.

  
The Heartblade was used here before Kairi got her hands on it through Chaos control and summoned all of the new seven hearts (Gekko, Vanellope, Elsa, Anna, Star, Rapunzel and Judy) to the battlefield.

  
"Catboy, Owlette! Don't loose yourself!" Gekko cried.

  
"There's a chance our light could in theory heal them, right?" Judy asked.

  
"We can try" Elsa replied, feeling unsure as they were currently floating in the air.

  
They held hands in a circle with their eyes close…

  
Patch in his spirit animal form appeared to them.

  
"Patch, please help us heal my friends and everyone else attacking the knights. The villians are trying to overpower them with all these items AND Us" Gekko pleaded.

  
"I shall do my best to help. Picture everyone affected in your mind first" Patch instructed.

  
In a few seconds, everyone corrupted individual including Catboy and Owlette appeared in the dream realm.

  
Patch shone bright as the new seven hearts concentrated as they too emitted light aura (Gekko's being the Powerpond weed's green glow).

  
"It will heal them for now but for the corruption to be truly gone from your friends, Gekko. You must confront them about your secrets" Patch advised.

  
When they opened their eyes, everyone who had been corrupted were themselves once more.

  
The freed allies and individuals stood back to allow the knights room to fight 'Dark Zero', TKO, Shadowy Venomous, Fuka, Paradox Queen, Coral and Nova.

  
It got pretty intense: Grace used purple flames on 'Dark Zero' along with water magic she acquired from the Kingdom Hearts universe.

  
'Dark Zero' used force lightening as the others fought hard with their opponents but TKO and Shadowy Venomous were not easy boss to distract.

  
Chee Chee and Lief fought Nova and Paradox Queen on equal grounds; there was hard punches and magic in tow throughout the different fights.

  
Eventually Grace forced 'Dark Zero' to yield.

  
Nova and Paradox Queen used a dark corridor to escape to Peeper's hideout in the aftermath.

  
"I will not stop trying to gain the future I deserve!" 'Dark Zero' cried.

  
Grace gathered everyone close and removed 'Dark Zero's mask…..

  
He was revealed to be a bald man with black eyes, usually seen in a purple suit called Ronald Grump.

  
"So, You're a Tiny Toons' villain?" Sky asked in shock.

  
"Yes, Nick Wizard gave me a chance to do something more than cause global warming. I got to become more than my episode script… I evolved to be more individual than the lot of you! I could have been President of the WORLD!" he cried.

  
"And this is YOUR fault" he added in Grace's direction as he ran to go into hiding in fear of the cartoon society and the many forms of police (reality and cartoon) his activity alerted.

  
"I am very sorry I used my star saber to help that mad man" Optimus Prime said, sadly.

  
"You had no choice on the matter, so it wasn't your fault" Grace pointed out, gently.

  
"Nightfall!" Sky cried.

  
Her ship appeared on cue.

  
"Yes?" Nightfall asked.

  
"We need your help to return everyone to their rightful homes" Grace requested.

  
Nightfall smiled.

  
"I am at your service" She replied.

Nightfall was the one who helped Catboy and Owlette return home before Gekko.

  
-End of flashback-

  
When the heroes reached Mystery Mountain, Night Ninja was trying to steal the stones inside the pagoda.

  
A flash of red went past, and he was confronted by a young girl, the same guardian that Xigbar, Romeo and Firefly had met a month ago.

  
The physically 9-year-old girl had tan skin, red eyes (Due to hiding her eye colour from Firefly and Romeo it was formally brown but the true colour is red), and black hair that is tied into two hair bun wearing a red and yellow helmet with a dragon head symbol attached to the front, red gloves that expose her fingers, a red dress with yellow trim decorated around it and a yellow armour covering, red leggings, and red boots.

  
She held a brown flute that doubles as a staff.

  
"I suggest you leave at once, this is not your world" She stated as she did a pose.

  
Owlette used her owl feathers as Catboy launched his cat stripes at Night Ninja as a team.

  
Night Ninja used the gem that turns people invisible to make the spring trap launch the PJ Masks in the air.

  
The girl used her flute to fly after them, playing it to control the rocks and tree vines on the mountain to save the heroes.

  
When they all landed by the fountain at the bottom of the mountain, Gekko walked towards her.

  
"I don't know who you are but thank you for saving us" he said gratefully.

  
"It's alright, I'm just repaying a favour" she replied.

  
"You need to return to your world, I'll deal with that naughty ninja" she added.

  
"Wait, won't you need help?" Gekko asked.

  
"No, I can handle it" the girl said, immediately.

  
The girl flew back up the mountain as the Ninjalinos got hold of the second stone inside that turns people to stone.

  
"Give the stones back now" She demanded.

  
"Not a chance, kid. I'm going to become a powerful ninja and who are you to try and stop me?" Night Ninja stated.

  
"I am the protector and guardian of this mountain" The girl stated.

  
"Well, you better go before I get the dragon to return" Night Ninja said, confidently.

  
The PJ masks arrived on cue, alarming the girl.

  
"We want to help you protect the mountain" Gekko pointed out.

  
"Regardless of our own group conflicts" Catboy added, wearily.

  
As the ninjalinos got the other stones, Night Ninja used the red stone on the heroes to make them slowly get encased in stone, becoming statues in the process.

  
The trio ran, trying to escape the blasts until Night Ninja outsmarted them with red sticky splat and encased their legs in stone.

  
The ninjalinos ran out of the Pagoda as the girl came out.

  
"Not you again, Dragon take care of her!" Night Ninja yelled.

  
Nothing happened.

  
"Wait is she…." Gekko began.

  
"Give me back the stones and leave this place, now!" she demanded.

  
"Nope, I like it here" Night Ninja stated.

  
He tried blasting her with the red stone, but she flew up to avoid it.

  
He ran after her in pursuit.

  
The girl began to fight Night Ninja one on one as he used the stone of invisibility to steal her staff.

  
"So, you're not so hot without your stick. I wonder if this is the source of your power?" Night Ninja said, evilly.

  
"I have failed…again" the girl said in defeat.

  
The PJ masks used their powers to help knock the staff out of his hands and the girl retrieved it.

  
She used her flute to make the stones hot in Night Ninja's hands to get them back.

  
Then she returned the heroes to normal.

  
"Say um what's your name?" Gekko asked, quickly.

  
Although the girl didn't answer the question, her eyes glowed.

  
"I am the dragon, protector of Mystery Mountain. You freed me when you returned the dragon gong here, to my home, 7 months ago. It's time for you to leave, Ninjas" The girl said as her voice echoed in that moment.

  
She played her flute to make Night Ninja and his ninjalinos float and then fall to the bottom of the mountain.

  
"Thank you again for saving us" Gekko said.

  
"Yeah, you're pretty cool and we own you a lot now" Owlette added.

  
"We're even now, thank you PJ Masks. But you have to go back to your world now" the girl replied.

  
"Er… hold on, what's your name?" Catboy asked.

  
"I am Anyu (pronounced Anne you), the Dragon girl protector of this mountain" she replied as she bowed.

  
"I'm Gekko, this is Owlette and Catboy" Gekko introduced.

  
He showed her how to do a high five, but it was slightly awkward.

  
"I hope we meet again soon, PJ Masks" Anyu stated.

  
Then she used her staff to fly over the doors and went back inside the Pagoda as the doors in it closed behind her.

  
 _Those heroes…are intriguing…_ she thought.

  
"I guess geckos and dragons could be related right?" Gekko wondered.

  
After doing their catchphrase, they went back down the mountain in silence.

  
When they returned to their bedrooms, Greg sat up in his bed with Lionel.

  
He sighed as he looked at his pet.

  
"I hope Arsène is alright…I may have to hang out with Cameron and Aisha until we make up as friends again" he realised.  
As he drifted to sleep, he pictured his old friend Arsène in the black coat.

  
_ -In his dream- _

  
_ He saw his friends had turned into Night Panther and Dark Owl and tried to reach them._

  
_ Armadylan blocked his path with a smirk. _

  
_ Patch's words from when he helped Gekko and the other new pure hearts heal the corrupted individuals echoed in his ears: _

  
_ "It will heal them for now but for the corruption to be truly gone from your friends, Gekko. You must confront them about your secrets" Patch advised. _

  
"So if I don't mend the broken trust….they'll be like this forever?" Gekko gasped.

  
Set after Pirates Ahoy! (about two days later)

  
The trio had returned the pirate flag when Owlette paused.

  
"I meant what I said about how we should have helped you conquer your fear…what you did tonight was brave but all you did was confront it in a dire situation" she said.

  
"Waning trust or not, we need to help you out" Gekko agreed.

  
"But I've faced it three times, one of those times it was just me, Romeo and a timer" Catboy admitted.

  
"But in those scenarios, you were just confronting them. It's different from trying to conquer that fear gradually" Owlette pointed out.

  
"Ok…will this be over a few days?" Catboy asked.

  
"Months. This is a gradual process, it will as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable with water. And don't worry, we'll start off with the shallow pool and do this after missions and in the daytime, ok?" Owlette reassured him.

  
"Ok" he said, softly.

  
The first step was to slowly get him used to be in water without danger occurring.

  
They tried the sprinkler first.

  
Catboy leaped back in fright with his eyes shut.

  
Gekko and Owlette held each of Catboy's hands.

  
When the sprinkler fired again, Catboy slowly opened one eye as he noticed his friends were right beside him.

  
"You're gonna be ok" Owlette said, gently.

  
He slowly opened the other eye as they all got wet.

  
His heart rate began to go up due to being scared but he slowly calmed down with his friends' help.

  
"I'm…doing it?" He said in surprise.

  
"Remember, Catboy. Baby steps, we take as long as you need" Gekko reminded him.

  
"Y-yeah…but we should try this in the daytime with our parents, too right?" Catboy offered, while shaking.

  
"Good point, they can help us be twice as affective" Owlette agreed.

  
In the following days (and nights) up to 'Secret of the Pagoda' and the missions covered in 'Moon Prix' to 'Moth on the Moon', progress was small but fruitful in baby steps and that's what mattered: going at his own pace.

  
-Meanwhile in reality-

  
A corridor of darkness appeared behind Masque Ombre as she was visiting Pure Heart Valley to recruit other villians but from a different employer who called themselves 'The Unknown'.

  
She was a person made of shadow with red eyes with an outline that resembled a solider outfit. No other part of her face was ever seen. Capitaine Lupin tried to attack from behind with his staff, but she blocked with a shadow shield.

  
"So, you did track me. Why on earth are you here in that coat?" she wondered.

  
"Revenge for escaping me" he snarled.

  
-Flashback from the previous year-

In the meantime, Capitaine Lupin was busy keeping up with Masque Ombré.

Masque Ombré used Shadow energy to create a sword made of solid shadow to fight him.

“DO YOUR WORST!!!” Capitaine Lupin cried.

During the fight, Masque Ombré used Shadow portals to change the scenery.

Although she made a miscalculation mid-battle and ended up in a lit street close to the area where the entrance to Mystery Mountain was.

“Is this...?” he began.

He saw the purple clouds in the sky above the flats

“NO WAY!!!” he cried.

“Are you done gawking?” Masque Ombré asked.

“What exactly is the meaning of this?” he wondered. 

The shadow villain then punched him in the face.

“Why did you do that for?!” he cried.

Masque Ombré chuckled.

“To do this!” she cried as she pulled them through a shadow portal and ended up on the steps of Mystery Mountain where the Splatcano could be seen.

“What in the world?” he asked.

“This is Mystery Mountain” she recalled.

“I remember. It's where my ancestor, Arsène Lupin I, hid a piece of his Lupin Collection” he realised, hesitantly.

“I heard there used to be people living here and that the security it has is the form of a giant glowing orb” she remembered.

“I remember. My great-grandfather Corbin told me about it one time... before he died” Capitaine Lupin said, sadly.

“Well, you’re gonna help me find something in there. I need to complete my mission so I can FINALLY get out of this place. I need to find the PJ Masks’ power source. If you don’t help me, I’ll get the robot copies to kill all of your friends even the snow leopard kid. I would go after the ring of Ninjability but….” She began.

“I heard that it was dropped into a trap. As for the power source, I won’t spill anything” he finished.

He had a very smug look on his face.

Masque Ombré used Shadow energy to trap him in place.

“Fine, but you are not going anywhere.” She stated.

She called more bats to guard him as she used a shadow portal to make sure the cat and Owl totem bracelets were in a safe place that wasn’t located in the city or France.

She then went back to her hideout to collect her thoughts and plan the last step: figuring out what item was connected to this city.

Then her eyes lit up!

“Romeo will have the answer” Masque Ombré realised.

She used a portal to find him with Robot looking for traces of the crystal statue in other items.

“Do you know what item is connected to the heart of this city?” she asked.

“Why it’s the power source of the PJ Masks in their HQ but it’s very hard to remove. I tried it with help from the moon crawlers once” Romeo replied.

“Thank you!” she said, quickly.

Then she made a portal pathway right into the HQ!

Meanwhile....

Léopard des neiges teleported to Mystery Mountain to see if anyone was home and spotted Captaine Lupin on the edge covered in black substance from the shadow energy.

“Thank you but Masque Ombré is trying to target something. We need to warn the others” Captaine Lupin urged as he was helped to safety.

“No problem. Leave it to me” Léopard des neiges advised.

He teleported the two of them back to the outside of the HQ.

  
Capitaine Lupin then spotted two new heroes.

  
"Cameron? Aisha? Is that you guys?" he asked.

  
"Yes, we're here to help" Cameron replied.

  
"Is it too late to owe you an apology for bullying you?" Aisha asked, awkwardly.

  
"Help me save the day, and I'll consider accepting your apology" Capitaine Lupin stated.

  
"We're Lapin Blanc and Écureuil Volant in this form. Should we check out this totem pole?" Cameron wondered.

  
"Wait, where's PJ Robot? Gekko still has his bracelet so he can sneak in and you three can follow inside" Connor suggested.

  
"PJ Robot, are you ok?" Amaya asked.

  
The robot made sounds that meant:

  
'I'm captured by Firefly but I'm in the HQ'.

  
"I'm still here" Night Ninja reminded them.

  
"We'll distract him with the car. Go!" Connor urged.

  
Gekko used his left hand to open the side door as Lapin Blanc and Écureuil Volant followed him inside.

  
In the blue room, Masque Ombré had the robot doubles, Firefly and the Fox close by.

  
"I need you to get the crystal statue out of the floor. I need it so I can leave" She ordered.

  
PJ Robot made a defiant expression with his lit-up face.

  
"if you don't do what I ask, I'll take Gekko's bracelet and not return their power" the shadow villain threatened.

  
"I would not threaten PJ Robot if I were you" Capitaine Lupin warned.

  
"You're back, this is simple DELIGHTFUL!" Masque Ombré exclaimed.

  
"And... I brought backup" The former thief added.

  
"Attack you fools! I need the last bracelet of the PJ Masks! The Gecko one!" she ordered.

  
Gekko reappeared behind Masque Ombré and took her amulet, thinking it was the source of HER powers.

  
"Thank you" he said, playfully.

  
"Nice one, Gekko" the young thief complimented.

  
Masque Ombré laughed.

  
"That amulet and this bracelet of mine was never linked to my power source. Now then, I still need your crystal statue" she remarked.

  
"You have to go through us first" Lapin Blanc and Écureuil Volant declared.

  
Outside...

  
"I don't know how long we can keep this up without our powers" Connor said, worriedly.

  
"Do you have any suggestions, Patch?" Amaya questioned.

  
"The spirit animals can help. They may be able to give you a copy of your bracelets" Patch offered (he was in his spirit animal form).

  
"But the statue is inside HQ and we're distracting Night Ninja" Connor pointed out.

  
"You can't drive forever, PJ Masks!" Night Ninja called out from the distance.

  
Léopard des neiges appeared and teleported the two heroes into HQ.

  
Masque Ombré had everyone cornered.

  
Robo-Gekko had managed to get the Gekko bracelet and Robo-Owl forced PJ Robot to get the crystal Statue to appear!

  
Patch materialised while glowing still.

  
"Don't go any further!" Patch cried.

  
"I know about the spirit animals too. They can't stop me either" Masque Ombré declared.

  
She touched the statue and it shrunk down for her to carry.

  
Then she put the gekko bracelet in a shadow portal to the same location as the others.

  
Masque Ombré then smiled, expectantly.

  
The PJ Mask ran towards her and she sent them through a shadow portal to a dark void.

  
The cat, Owl and Gecko spirit animals went to Connor, Amaya and Greg.

  
"Use this light to drive away the shadow!" Oolgee, Chu'a and Yahto advised.

  
The three children glowed and raced back through the portal with glowing eyes like the powerpond weed.

  
They re-gained their hero forms and turned to their friends.

  
"Help us shine a strong light on her!" The trio cried.

  
"WHAT? HOW CAN THIS BE?" Masque Ombré questioned in shock.

  
"And..." Capitaine Lupin began as he snapped his fingers, making PJ Robot changed into his fighting mode.

  
Before the heroes raced to fight her, she purposefully sent them a vision of meeting a black and red being with a blurred-out face throwing something at them.

  
Captaine Lupin noticed the three PJ Masks looked dazed.

  
"What did you do?!" He cried.

  
"I merely gave them a teaser of the future" Masque Ombré replied, maliciously.

  
She smiled wickedly.

  
"So, let's fight one last time" she requested.

  
"I don't think so. PJ Robot 2.0... DESTROY!" Capitaine Lupin barked.

  
Masque Ombré created a water gun that had Shadow energy in it and shot at the fast-moving robot.

  
"Are you not morally grey like your friends?" Masque Ombré questioned.

  
"Not a chance. Because I know for sure... we will defeat you!" The young thief cried.

  
Masque Ombré's face darken.

  
"Quick, PJ Robot, destroy her!" Capitaine Lupin ordered.

  
PJ Robot became armed with rockets.

  
"You're not supposed to try to KILL me. I need help, this child is psychotic!" Masque Ombre yelled into her bracelet.

  
"Use a portal to escape back to base and be quick with the crystal" Shadowy Figure's voice ordered.

  
She quickly summoned a shadow portal.

  
"Goodbye, Children. Renard Rusé, Cover me!" she ordered as she jumped through the portal.

  
The fox made sure PJ Robot didn't reach the portal with his missiles.

  
Capitaine Lupin had gotten a tracking device on her outfit before she'd escaped.

  
He slipped past the fox and jumped through the shadow portal without thinking. The side of the portal Masque Ombre had come out of was already closed.

  
"Arsène, what about your birthday?!" Amaya cried.

  
"I need to find her first. I promise I'll be back for my birthday" the young thief said with a small smile as the portal closed.

  
"What was he thinking? We're supposed to have back-up plans and think before leaping" Catboy recalled.   
Gekko sighed.

  
"He did promise to return. Why don't we collect the items from his family's collection in his behalf?" he suggested.   
"Spirt animals, is our friend worthy of the wolf bracelet?" Catboy asked.

  
"Yes, his dedication to help you has helped him prove his worth. However, you must help him avoid falling down the worthy path when he returns" Oolgee advised.

  
They looked at Patch and then back at the children.

  
"Thank you for fulfilling the prophecy with Patch's guidance. This is confirmation you were the right choice. We'll will talk to your friend after his return" the spirit animals stated.

  
"Alright, thank you. PJ masks all shout hooray!" Catboy cried.

  
"because in the night we saved the day!" The trio shouted.

  
"With yours truly!" Léopard des neiges, Lapin Blanc and Écureuil Volant added.

  
"Snow leopard or Léopard des neiges has the power of precognition. Since he's assisting you now, I have to leave" Patch revealed.

  
"Will we ever see you again?" The children asked.

  
"You will but maybe in 3 years. Good luck on your new mission" Patch said as he gave them a wink and then vanished.   
"I'm…glad we got to see him again even in half spirit form" Catboy said with relief and a hint of sadness.   
"Yeah" his friends agreed, softly.

  
Catboy and Owlette made sure their classmates got home safely with Cameron and Aisha's help before locating most of the items from the lupin collection that some of the night villians stole (using the camera treausure to ensure they forgot the Heroes' true identities apart from Arsène).

  
A week later in November, just before Arsène's birthday, quite a few posters were being put up about a new exhibit in the museum that had recently been recovered.

  
Amaya examined the poster.

  
'Come see the mega moonstone on the 25th of November to learn more about the relics of the moon' the poster said.

  
The moonstone was an oval purple stone and was similar to the moon crystal when placed on something electronic.

  
"Just remember children, we currently working on the exhibit display. You can come back in two weeks to see the exhibit" a worker stated.

  
The children's eyes lit up.

  
"We should check out the exhibit after Arsène's birthday" Greg pointed out.

  
However, Arsène didn't return for his birthday.

  
The children had to come up with a lie to Arsène's parents about his whereabouts and the city mayor, who only had a few responsibilities, announced a statue to Capitaine Lupin even though no one was certain he was dead or alive.

  
-That night-

  
Most of the night villians were either off-duty or doing dimensional travel for other allies, so the hero trio got the night off while PJ Robot was on look-out.

  
Connor was in bed, reading one of his secret stash of flossy flash comics.

  
He then looked out his window and sighed.

  
Gris came to his windowsill and Connor let him in through the window.

  
The cat climbed his blue bed and curled up beside him like Patch did.

  
"I hope Arsène is alright, if an unknown friend out there is able to help him, I'd be really grateful" Connor whispered.

  
Me too, kid, me too Gris thought.

  
Connor hopped back into bed and put his comic on his bedside table with his lamp.

  
"Connor to the PJ Masks" He said with his blue walky talkie.

  
"Amaya here, just feeding Birdie" Amaya responded.

  
"Greg here, doing the same with Lionel" Greg added.

  
"Sorry to interrupt guys but I wanted to check on you both. I'm worried I could lose you both as well" Connor confessed.

  
"We'll be a team for as long as possible, right Greg?" Amaya asked.

  
"Yeah, hopefully" Greg added.

  
When Connor went to sleep, at first it was peaceful.

  
He was playing with his friends as the golden sun boat made it to the other side of the world (east) so they could get daytime.

  
Patch had returned to play with Gris and Namir was out in public again.

  
However….

  
"Connor!" a voice cried.

  
Connor fell and found himself in the realm of darkness, specifically a seashore with just a moon as a low source of light.

  
"I'm stuck, Connor! I can't get out!" Capitaine Lupin cried.

  
This realm was a dream representation of the shadow void his friend was currently trapped in.

  
"I…. I don't know how to help" Connor said, in fear.

  
"Get the moonstone to signal help" a different but gentle voice ordered.

  
Connor looked around and caught a glimpse of a golden owl before the dream stopped.

  
Connor woke up and grabbed his walky talkie.

  
"Guys, who wants to go see the new exhibit?" He asked with a weary smile.

  
-End of Flashback-

  
She looked him in the eye.

  
"Your insistence in tracking me has changed you. I have no time to fight you, my mission is clear to recruit people here and NOT you but…" She trailed off.

  
She fired a purple aura shadow wave at him.

  
"I should have done that last time, kid. Enjoy your present and stop looking for revenge. I can't die and you're a kid" she stated.

  
He retaliated by shining a torch on her.

  
"I can stoop to your level, shadow mistress. I suggest you never come back to our home" he threatened.

  
Masque Ombre side-stepped backwards in shadow and created a shadow sword.

  
Capitaine Lupin smiled.

  
They clashed in a sword duel for a while, as he got the revenge fight that he wanted.

  
She did a leg sweep to trip him over, making him fall and the torch to smash on the ground.

  
The young thief growled.

  
She caught him off-guard with a shadow energy trap around his body like an ice block.

  
She smiled as she projected the following to him:

  
Motzuki, a now humanoid 2 or 3-year old talking moth, being good with PJ Robot.

  
Romeo, Night Ninja, Renard Rusé, the wolfies, Armadylan and the mooncrawlers commanding a purple eyed and shadow corrupted Catboy and Owlette.

  
14-year-old Catboy alone with only Gris and Patch for company.

  
A 16-year-old Gekko being alone and Lionel comforting him.

  
Arsène was absent in every part of the vision.

  
"What…?" he whispered.

  
"Enjoy your vision. I'm no longer assigned there anyway" she remarked as she forced him through a shadow portal, back to Tarabiscoville.

  
Luna Girl was in her Luna Lair with the moths, staring at the device Energyman, her dad, had given her fairly recently.

  
She reflected on the times she had helped the PJ Masks and the times she almost succeeded with her 'schemes' and sighed.

  
"This will be my hardest decision yet" she realised, sadly.

  
She got out her purple moon-themed phone and looked up a few terms like 'anti-hero' and 'Anti-villain' to see what fit her recent actions.

  
The meaning of both terms seemed to fit her given her 'on and off villain' status.

  
In her heart, she knew she needed more time to think it over.

  
She placed the device on her shelf in her Luna Lair and began to plan with the moths, with Motzuki as the leader moth and favourite.

  
-Flashback (a month ago)

  
Rip from the Wolfy Kids came out of the shadows to confront the PJ Masks with a devious smile.

  
"Gekko has broken his promise by getting kidnapped. Do you wish to know the secrets he's withheld from you?" She asked.

  
"Secret?" Catboy said in confusion.

  
"He's the one that gave Luna Girl the luna crystal and a book that included the mega moon magnet and allowed Romeo access to your HQ " Rip revealed.

  
"He what?!" Catboy cried.

  
"That can't be right" Owlette whispered in disbelief.

  
"Well, it's true. The Spy-bot can prove it" Rip added.

  
Owlette fell to her knees.

  
"He's...a traitor..." she gasped.

  
Both Catboy and Owlette's eyes changed to purple for a brief second.

  
Catboy had a grave face.

  
"We can't tell anyone about this. When he gets back, we'll question him about his motives. For now, we work on a cover story" Catboy advised.

  
Owlette turned to Rip.

  
"You can go now" she said, coldly.

  
Rip kept smiling as she ran off.

  
"Phase 3 is complete, Romeo" She told him through Spy-bot.

  
"Excellent, that should keep them distracted for a while" Romeo said, evilly through Robot.

  
The older trio (Sora, Donald and Goofy) headed to their gummi ship just as Romeo snuck into the PJ Masks HQ (the totem) in an attempt to damage their crystal statue (the thing that connects their animal spirit guides to their powers and totem bracelets).

  
In despair, the remaining two PJ Masks watched the Gummi ship fly away as they kept wondering how they'd break the news to Greg's dad in the morning, let alone the SCHOOL!

  
The purple bat figure Batarina, ran off to tell her teammates what had occurred.

  
This time four pairs of yellow eyes hid in the shadows watching all the children from afar.

  
PJ Robot tried to stop Romeo, but Robot pushed him into the PJ Vault.

  
The replacement PJ Crystal came out of its hiding place causing Romeo to stare at in awe.

  
"Maybe studying it is better than damaging it" he pondered.

  
But I can do that another time, he thought.

  
"Robette, fire the laser at the pink owl's head" Romeo ordered.

  
Catboy and Owlette were alerted by their bracelets of the intrusion and raced back to the HQ.

  
The laser fired and their costumes began to glitch in and out as they arrived at the HQ.

  
Upon reaching Catboy's room, Romeo froze.

  
"So, you're the reason we're glitching!" Catboy cried.

  
"Ah, so the PJ Pests are now a duo. This is rich!" Romeo laughed.

  
"We still have PJ Robot and a few remaining allies up our sleeve" Owlette countered.

  
"Like dragon girl, invisible kid, Kevin, the Phantom thief that abandoned you, the squirrel girl and the bunny hero? Yeah… they'll save you. And whatever happened to your cat friend?" Romeo questioned.

  
"Patch is an ally too. We're not alone no matter what" Catboy affirmed.

  
"And what of Armadylan?" Romeo questioned.

  
Silence.

  
"PJ Robot, how do we heal the crystal?" Catboy asked.

  
"You touch it and hope for the best" PJ Robot replied in sounds close to words.

  
"And we're not letting you near the crystal, PJ masks" Robot stated.

  
"Remember Catboy, we can still be heroes, powers or not" Owlette reminded him.

  
Catboy nodded and used one of the balls in the room to attack Romeo.

  
Robette blocked and rolled in a ball, copying Armadylan's move to try to crush the heroes.

  
Catboy used the Cat car and fired the Cat Roar at the three of them.

  
Romeo placed a small tracking device on the crystal to help him study it through his Lab moments before.

  
Then they were sent flying into the wall as Owlette freed PJ Robot from the vault and he looked might pissed at Romeo.

  
"Robots, a tactical retreat NOW!" Romeo ordered.

  
"Goodbye, PJ Pests" Robette said as they all left.

  
Owlette and Catboy touched the crystal and with the spirit animals' help, it was healed, and their suits returned to normal.

A little while after this, The PJ Masks with their addition power-ups (Without Gekko) drove out the heartless from their world with help from their allies causing Romeo to run away in retreat like old times but he had a big grin on his face.

However...a certain **SPECIAL** few remained in shadow....

  
-End of Flashback-

  
During 'Secret of the Pagoda', Renard Rusé gathered the wolfys and Armadylan together.

  
"I need some help targeting the heroes in the day. I was entrusted to keep trying to create discord with the PJ Masks" He explained.

  
"Alright but I have to go on a top-secret mission in a few days, so you'll need one of your…'surprises'" Armadylan suggested.  
Renard Rusé smiled.

  
"Well, any suggestions for a daytime scheme?" he asked.

  
"How about Alexis, Henry, Bella and the wolfys go undercover in the daytime to gain their trust and then do the unexpected?" Armadylan offered.

  
"it…could work" Rip admitted.

  
"Usually we're…partly home-schooled" Kevin added.

  
"KEVIN!" Howler cried.

  
"Sorry" Kevin said, in a small voice.

  
-The next day-

  
At the school, Alexis Noir and friends turned up at the gates.

  
Stage 1 was infiltration.

  
Alexis had blue eyes, shoulder-length ginger hair and a similar skin tone to Connor wearing a black and yellow stripped top, light blue jeans and orange shoes.

  
Bella had short brown hair and brown eyes with a black skirt, purple cardigan and white shirt.  
Henry had brown eyes and short light brown hair with pale skin and freckles wearing a brown-red top, blue jeans and red shoes.

  
Howard (Howler) kept his violet eyes and black spiky hair with sideburns and two grey streaks in the front (to stay undetected gel was used to change its shape) with pale skin wearing a blue and red stripped shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

Ripley (Rip) kept her dark magenta hair and magenta eyes but with pale skin (minus the claws and fangs) wearing a yellow jacket, a red top with a skull on it, a flannel plaid skirt, grey and black stockings and black boots.

Kevin kept his cyan eyes and dark blue shaggy hair but had held back so his eyes were in view. He wore a white and grey long-sleeved top with blue dungarees and a green lizard in the middle along with teal jeans and black shoes.

They were companied by Duncan (AKA Armadylan) who was tall (due to being now 9) had fair skin and brown eyes along with light brown hair wearing a purple and brown striped shirt.

To ensure the plan was smooth sailing, they split into two groups: wolfys and mooncrawlers with Duncan with the Mooncrawlers.

The PJ Masks' class were surprised by Duncan's 'return' along with 6 exchange students.

They sat at the back with Duncan while the human wolfys sat behind Connor, Amaya and Greg.

Mr Shawn was teaching a lesson on the fantasy genre to help the children try different genres of writing and strengthen their imagination.

Greg decided to do a comic style based on the PJ Masks and their lucky and bad luck comrades Black Cat and 'Bugette' along with new hero bat thief.

His comic was his subconscious expression of what he hoped to happen when Arsène came home.

  
From the window, Arsène, a young boy who was now 8 with black hair and black eyes wearing a grey top with rainbow colours on it, blue jeans and white trainers with the black coat Xigbar had given him still on, was spying on them. He had returned to the city last night when no one was awake.

  
It was a full-length black coat that was his size with a hood, a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster), a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat and silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

  
 _Have they really moved on without me?_ , he thought.

  
Although, he then noticed his desk was the only one untouched for over a year.

  
He smiled a little but then faltered.

  
He began to head back to his house when he heard a ruckus in the classroom.

  
Inside, everyone had just finished some form of creative writing.

  
Cameron and Aisha's were about a squirrel and rabbit hero fighting against a shadow villian with a mysterious masked ally helping from the shadows.

  
Connor's was close to an anime scenario but with a cat prince defending his kingdom from the Luna princess and evil scientist (which was a character representing Romeo but slightly resembling Eggman) while Amaya's was about the wonders of astronomy personified as people fighting off shadows.

  
It was only when it was Greg's turn, things got interesting.

  
"Your comic is pretty interesting, Greg. Did you have a lot of inspiration for it?" Mr Shawn asked.

  
"Yeah…something like that" Greg said while feeling a little embarrassed.

  
It started off in whispers….

  
"What if that comic jogs their memory of our hero forms?" Amaya whispered.

  
"Amaya, they can't regain that memory if that treasure isn't used on them. Plus…technically they will find out eventually" Cameron suggested in a low voice.

  
"No, they can't. it puts everyone at risk and Greg knows this!" Amaya yelled.

  
"His comic is harmless, even if the trust between us hasn't heal yet" Connor retorted.

  
Their eye began to glow purple again.

  
"Gee, Amaya. Now they're staring!" Cameron said through gritted teeth.

  
"Guys, all I wanted to do was share something with the class and keep the hope of Arsène returning to us alive. HOW is that a bad thing?" Greg questioned as he began to tear up.

  
"Amaya, Connor, switch places with Kevin and Marie please. Greg, would you like some time outside the classroom to recover?" Mr Shawn suggested.

  
Greg nodded.

  
As he left the room, his friends switched seats as Duncan grinned, but Kevin had a look of guilt.

Greg went outside to think while another class was doing sports.

"Greg…is it true? You made that in honour of our last victory together and deep desires?" Arsène asked.

"Wait you're back? And you're still wearing that COAT. Are you still…" Greg began, wearily.

"No, the revenge path is done" his old friend replied.

"But…you haven't discarded it…." Greg trailed off.

"I only got back last night, kid" Arsène folded his arms in annoyance.

"Oh…welcome back" Greg rushed to give him an overdue hug.

Then he slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Arsène cried.

"For kidnapping me the last time we spoke, idiot" Greg said, harshly.

"Right…..sorry about that. I really needed this coat" He mumbled.

"Arsène…do you plan on going back to school?"

He shook his head.

"Not yet. Even though they remember me saving them last year…. I'm not ready to face them. But….what's happened with the three of you?" he wondered.

Greg avoided eye contact.

He sighed.

"I'll explain tonight but go before someone else sees you" Greg urged.

He ran off the school grounds just as Gris appeared and found his way to the Night Den to hide.

Step 2: Trust.

One of the other teachers guided Greg back to his class after he had had enough of fresh air.

Back in class, Mr Shawn had moved on to grammar and Howard was struggling to keep up.

Greg back in his seat, slumping in his chair in sadness.

"Greg, are you alright?" Marie asked.

"Not really but I think I'll be ok when I'm at home" he muttered.

"Hey Greg, would you and Marie like to hang out after school? Our mother makes the most wonderful sausages" Kevin offered.

"I…I'll let you know at lunchtime" Greg promised.

"When we want to say something about a winner, we phrase it as 'You're the best' not the 'best-ist' or 'better-er'" Mr Shawn explained.

He wrote on the board 'You're' with 'You are' beside it with 'we're' that had 'we are' next to it and 'They're' with 'They are' beside it underneath in the 'short form' section on the right side of the board.

On the left was 'Your' and 'Their' under 'Ownership'.

"It can be a little tricky to remember this but as long as you remember that They're is short for They are. You'll get the handle of it" He finished.

The bell rang and it was time for break.

Greg sat on the bench with Namir, Marie and Kevin, watching Amaya and Connor play with Cameron and Duncan from afar.

He then sighed.

"Is there some trick to repairing trust? I feel like every time I try to mend it, it gets demolished even more" he admitted.

"Well…you might just have to give your friends some space first. Did you acknowledge you broke their trust?" Marie asked.  
"Yes, I even apologised" Greg replied.

"Alright, have they told you anything?" Namir asked.

"Well…they told me….we can stay a team out of obligation. I'm kinda unsure of what to say when we do have to talk over what I did" Greg sighed.

Namir thought it over.

"Alright, how about for now you think about what you're going to say and work from there" he advised.

"Ok, thank you Namir" Greg said, gratefully.

"Always happy to help" Namir smiled.

When the break was over, Mr Shawn went over other words like Here and Hear, Where, wear and were etc.

When Lunchtime came, it was time to share with Kevin the decision.

Greg sat on the bench with Namir, Kevin and Ripley.

"So, given any thought to my offer?" Kevin wondered.

"Yeah…I don't mind hanging out with you, Kevin" Greg replied.

Kevin smiled.

The pair knew each other's night-time identities, mostly because of what happened in 'Wolfy Powers' but Kevin was trying to not give that away.

Mr Shawn ended the day with some geography about the different countries and covered a small bit on mythical creatures…specifically werewolves.

He even mentioned how moon crystals have been formed by the moon Sorceline who mined them centuries ago and how mining on the moon that the sun doesn't reflect on created dark moon crystals.

It got Ripley and Howard excited for their next lesson about the moon and astronomy.

So, after school, Amaya invited Marie and Aisha to her house, Connor invited Namir, Duncan and Cameron round to his house and then Greg followed Kevin, Howard and Ripley to their house.

Arsène couldn't seem to resist spying on Greg when he went to the wolfys' house.

They lived in a 19th century house like it was out of a monster movie but with modern instalments like lights, heating and a small TV.

There were pictures on the wall of their parents and uncle as the 'wolf teens' facing the Selene strikers and their other past relatives.

"So how long have you guys lived in the city?" Greg asked.

"A few years now, our family has a history with were-wolves…" Kevin began.

"In study!" Ripley added, quickly.

"And you guys haven't been in school before now?" Greg wondered.

"Nope, basically our first time in school" Kevin replied.

"How about we play a game of paint the wolf?" Howard suggested.

Greg laughed, nervously.

They got out paint and paper for this 'game'.

Ripley and Howard flung paint everywhere while Kevin used a paintbrush like the last time, he and Greg had fun.

"Ripley! Howard! What have I told you about throwing paint everywhere?!" Their mother cried.

"To try not to do it" Howard sighed.

"So, you DO remember. You can throw stuff when it's your turn on night duty" their mother reminded them.

"Great (!) now what do we do?" Ripley complained.

Greg and Kevin were painting different pictures: Kevin's was of a were-wolf hero beside a lizard one and Greg's was a lizard hero, a were-wolf hero and a moon-themed hero.

"Well…we DO have that video game…." Howard began.

He ran upstairs to grab their game console and brought it downstairs.

The game he was on about involved a leather jacket gang (Themed after the 60's style) on motorbikes. It was their inspiration for the jackets they wore at night.

Greg phoned his dad on his green phone to let him know he was with new friends at the moment.

George, his dad, was still worried about his safety but reminded him to phone when he needed to come home.

As Howard booted up the game, Greg and Kevin showed each other the paintings and laughed.

"That looks like Luna Girl" Kevin noted.

Greg blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"How about a sleepover at the weekend?" Kevin suggested.

"Well… maybe another time" Greg replied.

About an hour or two later, Greg's bracelet flashed red.

"I need to head home now but it was nice spending time with you all" he said, gratefully.

His dad appeared in his lime green beetle car on cue and Greg got to go home as he wished.

"So, what's step 3?" Kevin asked with a scared gulp.

"Step 3 is the surprise but…we're not at that point yet" Ripley stated just as the full moon came out and they changed to their wolfy forms.

-To be continued-

**Um anyway, here's the full-length timeline at current (Note it will keep expanding until I decide to stop but I do intent to cover these characters as adults too):**

**PJ Masks origins/ 1.5(the scene with Masque Ombre talking to Nova, Coral and a few others in chapter 5 occurs in Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story as well but is seen as from ‘The past’ from the other side of Masque Ombre’s screen)**

**(past chapters set in the 90's onwards)**

** A year prior Romeo makes blueprints on his lab and supercomputer (that was seen in 'Catboy VS Robo-cat') mentioned in PJ Origins **

**(For 'PJ Origins' and any flashbacks set before that, Greg has his season 4 voice and then transitions to his season 1 voice) the part with the current PJs is the year 2014**

**Their 5th birthdays is prior to the event that involves getting their powers**

**-In October that year, Armadylan and Cameron turns 6- (In chapter 25 of PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!, a scene with Cameron, Aisha and their dad Callum)**

**Mid-October: Octabella turned 9**

**-Later October: the scene with Octabella (both in PJ Masks Origins and chapter 24 of PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!-**

**(The end of 'PJ Masks Origins' makes the start of Romeo's supercomputer work that is seen in 'Catboy VS Robocat')**

**-January (2015) Romeo alternates between his supercomputer work and the creation of the Biggie chews and Shrinky Snacks.**

**-Connor and Amaya’s 6th birthdays occur before season 1-**

**Season 1:(takes place in 2015)**

** A few weeks prior at the start of the new school year(prior the first season 1 episode), Connor, Amaya and Greg meet Cameron and their other classmates with Amaya overtime befriending Aisha and Marie **

**(one of the weekends in term time)Blame it on the Train, Owlette**

**Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum**

**Catboy’s Cloudy Crisis**

**Super Cat Speed (short)**

**Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos**

**Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip**

**Gekko’s Stay-at-home Sneezes**

**Taking Turns (short)**

**Owlette’s Feathered Friend (Birdie and Lionel’s debut)**

**(Romeo starts his year long work that is then seen in Lionel-saurs)**

**Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade**

**Catboy and the Pogo Dozer**

**-(The parts with Rip from the Wolfys) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story(my One-shot story before the Wolfys’ debut episode)**

**Bravery (short)**

**Catboy Squared**

**Catboy and the Sticky Splat Slingshot**

**Moth's Day (short)**

**Owlette and the Moon-Ball**

**Owlette the Winner**

**Gekko and the Snore-A-Saurus**

**A Job For All (short)**

**-In mid to late June-**

**-(A PJ Masks adventure with Patch in the middle of Season 1 -the heroes get recruited after the events of ‘Catboy VS Robot Cat’**

**-In the 4 weeks-**

**Gekko’s Blame Campaign**

**Beat the Drum, Catboy**

**Catboy’s Flying Fiasco**

**Supersonic Owlette**

**(two days after ‘Supersonic Owlette’) Catboy and the Lunar Dome**

**Gekko Improvises(short)**

**-two weeks pass-**

**(the day before ‘Gekko and the Might Moon Problem’) Super-Sized Gekko**

**A PJ Masks adventure with Patch ends**

**-One of the Wolfys turn 6 (possibly Rip has her birthday before Gekko but I grouped them together due to their sibling status)-**

**About four weeks after ‘Catboy VS Robot Cat’, ‘Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem’ occurs**

**Owlette and the Owletteenies**

**Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino**

**Owlette Improvises(short)**

**The scene from 'Universal Knights'/ The beginning arcs of Many of Luna's first test in 'Miraculous'**

**Looking After Gekko**

**(June)** **Catboy and the Great Birthday cake Rescue** **(The next day shown at the end of the episode is Greg’s 6th birthday. His birthday is after his friends’)**

**Owlette and the Battling Headquarters (the birthday is referenced as being the previous day)**

**-Luna Girl turns 7-**

**-Night Ninja’s 8th birthday-**

  
**Gekko’s Nice Ice Plan (Occurs in July)**

**Gekko Floats**

**-Romeo’s 7th birthday-**

**Owlette of a Kind**

**Speak UP, Gekko!**

**Teamwork (short)**

**Slowpoke Gekko**

**Catboy Improvises**

**Catboy and the Shrinker**

**Catboy takes Control**

**Team Night Ninja (Short)**

**(August) Owlette’s New Move**

**Determination (short)**

**Catboy and Master Fang’s Sword**

**(August for Connor and September for Amaya)-Connor and Amaya’s 7th birthdays occurs a month apart in between episodes**

**Catboy’s Great Gig**

**Catboy’s Tricky Ticket**

**Owlette’s Two Wrongs**

**Gekko and the Missing Gekko Mobile**

**Catboy’s Two-wheeled Wonder**

**-October-**

**The wolfys (prior to their official debut) turn 6**

**-Armadylan turns 7-**   
**-Cameron turns 7-**

**Clumsy Catboy**

** Owlette and the Moonflower **

**Catboy and Gekko’s Robot Rampage (Robette’s debut)**

**Owlette and the Giving Owl**

** Gekko's Super Gekko Sense **

**Take to the Skies, Owlette**

**Super-Sized Gekko**

**Slow Down, Catboy**

**(December)-The events of season 1 ending with Gekko and the Rock of All Power and Gekko’s Special Rock**

  
**Gekko Saves Christmas**

  
**-The Events of the first half of season 2:**

**(January) Moonfizzle Balls**   
**Catboy’s Cuddly**

**Owlette’s Luna Trouble**

**Who’s got the Owl Power**

**Catboy Does it Again**

**Terrible Two-some**

**Bounce-a-Tron**

**PJ Pinball**

**Super Gekko Muscles (short)**

**Super Gekko Camouflage (short)**

**Super Cat Ears (short)**

**Soccer Ninjalinos**

  
**(February to September)**   
**Ninja Moths**

**Owl Eyes (short)**

**Lionel-Saurus**

**Romeo’s Disguise**

**then the following:**   
**PJ Robot (episode) His debut-**   
**PJ Power Up -**

**May the Best Power Win**

**Catboy Power Up**

**Gekko Power Up**

**Wacky Floats -**

  
**-Greg has his 7th birthday-(June)**

**(Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**   
**Moonstruck: Race to the Moon (Lunar Fortress was created)**

**Moonstruck: Lunar Fortress**

  
**-Occurs behind the scenes- (In between the Moonstruck special and Moonbreaker)**

**Robot’s Pet Cat**

**Gekko, Master of the Deep**

**Race Up to Mystery Mountain (first appearance of the mountain) (Mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**The Mountain Prisoner**

**Ninjability (Short)**

**Gekko vs Splatcano**

****The PJ Rovers (short)** **

**Play Date on the Moon (short)**

**Catboy No More**

**Cat-Car Chaos (short)**

**Invisible Owlette**

**Gekko-Mobile Mischief (short)**

**Moon Rocked (Luna Girl turns 8) (Mid-June)**

**-End of behind the scenes list-**

**Moonbreaker (Occurs in Universal Knights/ The beginning arcs of Many+ what happens two days later are both referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) (Luna Girl was handed by the first moon crystal by Gekko)**

**Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (Rip's Adventure) Indirectly referenced in chapter 3 of The beginning arcs of Many**

**-Romeo turns 8 in July and Night Ninja’s 9th birthday (Late June)-**

**Romeo’s Crystal Clear Plan (Occurs in Universal Knights/The beginning arcs of Many) (Luna Girl was handed back the first moon crystal by Gekko and replaced by a replica in the vault while Romeo acquired the second crystal that had been found in ‘Moonbreaker’)**

**Reinvention (Short)**

**(August for Connor and September for Amaya)-Connor and Amaya’s 8th birthdays occurs a month apart in between episodes**

**(October)-The wolfys turn 7-**

**The Wolfy Kids (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**-Armadylan turns 8-**   
**-Cameron turns 8-**

  
**Wolf-O-Saurus (mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**Meet Armadylan (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**Nobody’s Sidekick (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**Masque Ombrè gives Firefly and Renard Rusé the mission to create distrust to grow among the PJ Masks over the next four years and Luna Girl discovers she’s sorceline from the MOON plus who her mother is (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**-Renard Ruse’s 8th birthday-**

**Armadylan Menace (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**-Luna Girl meets her dad the night before (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)-**

**Wolfy Mountain (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**-Cameron’s mother retrieves the squirrel tag (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**(Behind the scenes) -Between Wolfy Mountain and Halloween Tricksters-**

**Power Pondweed**

**Owlette Comes Clean**

**The Dragon Gong**

**Luna and the Wolfies (the back-up moon crystal was a ‘powered up’ replica)**

**Space Race (short)**

**Armadylan Style (short)**

**-End of behind the scenes list-**

**Halloween Tricksters (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**The Wolfies take HQ (mentioned)**

**'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (Occurs after the Wolfys return from their mission for ‘Halloween Tricksters’ in mid-November)**

**-Episodes that are referenced-**

  
**The Lizard Theft (mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**(Behind the scenes) Owlette Power up (short)**

**The Wolfy Plan (mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’/ The beginning arcs of Many and ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’)**

**Armadylan'd and Dangerous (mentioned in ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’ and ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**PJ Dylan (Occurs within ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many but mentioned in ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’**   
**-end of list-**

**Luna Girl convinces Armadylan to be her bodyguard and stay in the Night Den, then meets Bossy Brash (Occurs within ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many) At the same time, **The Rise of Capitaine Lupin chapter 2.****

**-Late-November-**

**Gekko and the Opposite Ray (Chapter 3 in ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’) shown in a flashback in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!**

-(the next day) **The encounter with Apophis and Baset (shown in a flashback in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

**(Behind the scenes -in between Gekko and the Opposite Ray and PJ Masks VS Bad Guys United)**

**Romeo’s Action Toys (mentioned)**

**Robot's Washed Up**

**-Between the events of Romeo’s Action Toys, Robot's Washed Up, Romeocoaster), Armadylan and Robette Rule and Bye, Bye, Bad Luna, Capitaine Lupin recovered the African Hunting Dog, jackal, Panther, Spotted Hyena and Raccoon animal crystals-**

  
**Romeocoaster (Mentioned in ‘Universal Knights’) (last time Armadylan physically shows up)**

**Armadylan and Robette Rule (referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

  
**Bye, Bye, Bad Luna**

**-Chapter 8 of Rise of Capitane Lupin happened- (a heist of the dog crystal and unmasking)**

**Day after: the super-off**

**Following day: Classmates are kidnapped, Arsène fights Masque Ombre, the classmates’ minds of discovering the PJ Masks’ identities are erased with the camera treasure (minus Cameron and Aisha), Masque Ombre escapes through a shadow portal and Arsène 4 ran in after her before it closed.**   
**-end of behind the scenes list-**

**The Good Wolfy (Mentioned)**

**-The ending of Rise of Capitane Lupin (directly foreshadows ‘PJ Masks VS Bad Guys United’)**

**-after Arsène VI’s 8th birthday-**

  
**(1 week after) Flight of the Ninja (Mentioned indirectly in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)**

**-Behind the scenes, Luna Girl and Robette did missions for ‘Dark Zero’ and the Dark Disney Knights worked with the Mooncrawlers for a little bit (Occurs within ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many)-**

**-The night after is shown in ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many (includes a secret mission Owlette went on, the heroes being tricked into thinking they work for villians and wolfy blackmail)**

**(Two weeks after)25th November: PJ Masks vs Bad Guys United (Occurs in ‘Universal Knights’ but with a few key differences)**

  
**Armadylan embraces being a villain (Occurs within ‘Universal Knights’/The beginning arcs of Many) Hinted at through the illusion**

  
**-The following year-**

**(April)**   
**(Day before Easter) Easter Wolfies**

**Wolfy Garden**

  
**-Season 3 occurs-**

**Moon Madness**   
**-The small aftermath shown in ‘Universal Knights’/** The beginning arcs of Many

**Amadylan Zen (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**   
**Werejalinos**

**Way of the Woofy**

**Glowy Moths**

**Moon Cuddly**

**PJ Comet**

**Lionel’s Powers**

**Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (shown in The beginning arcs of Many and Aftermath shown in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

**Luna Girl sends an email to Commander Peepers 2 weeks later (shown in The beginning arcs of Many)**

**Robot Goes Wrong**

**Teacher Goes Ninja**

**Armadylan, Action Hero (referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

**Best Friends Forever**

**Wolfy Powers (referenced twice indirectly in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) (early May)**

**-The flashback shown 3 days earlier in Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal Knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) occurs-**

**(About a quarter of the way into Season 3) A mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’ in universe) (Occurs in Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal Knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) -Roughly some time in May-ish-(In season 3, Romeo and Luna girl are 9, the wolfys are 8 and Night Ninja is almost 10)**   
**(The hero trio are now or was approaching 8 and Cameron is almost 9)**

**-Armadylan turns 9-**

**(Cameron turns 9 afterwards)**

**(Ending of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) Gekko returns home (Only Gekko remembers the second summon-related battle where he helped the other pure hearts heal the corrupted individuals including his friends)**

**(7 months after ‘The Dragon Gong) Meet Anyu (An-yu’s first meeting with the heroes/ adapted in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

**PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! (covers the next 3 years up to the PJ Masks’ 10 birthdays)**

**(A small short story about Romeo trying to damage the crystal Statue) -Flashback in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! –**

**-Behind the scenes-**

  
**Pirates Ahoy! (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

**Secret of the Pagoda (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

**-The Hollow- A Universal Knight mission-**

  
**Moon Prix** **(referenced in Chapter 2 as being 2 and a half weeks ago)**   
**PJ Rovers (the short episode)**

**Storm of the Ninja**

**Arma-Leader (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

  
**-June-**

  
**AnYu’s Bird Rescue**   
**Owlette Slips Up**   
**The Splat Monster**   
**PJ Masks Surprise (An-Yu become 11 thousand years)**

  
**-Greg turns 8-**

**-Luna Girl turns 9-**

**-Night Ninja is 10**

  
**-July-**   
**Wheels of a Hero (mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

**Moth on the Moon (where she hatched into her new and current form)**   
**Fly Me to the Moon (Mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! in Chapter 2)**

**Take Romeo off the Road (How the PJ Seeker was created)(referenced in chapter 2)**

**Luna’s Cosmic Tantrum (Mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! in Chapter 2)**

**Mothzuki the best (Mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! in Chapter 2)**

**-Romeo turns 9**

**-August-**   
**Minding Motsuki**   
**PJ Racing**

**Moonwolfy (Referenced indirectly a few times in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

**Super Muscles Show Off**   
**Clash on Mystery Mountain (Covered in an alternative way in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) Armadylan's physical reappearance in Chapter 2**   
**A Teeny Weeny Problem (referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

  
**-End of behind the scenes-**

**(August for Connor and September for Amaya)-Connor and Amaya’s 9th birthdays occurs a month apart in between episodes**

**-Romeo and Night Ninja have their first dimensional villain lesson with Fink and Professor Venomous from OK KO Let’s be heroes**

**(mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! in Chapter 2) Do the Gekko**

  
**-September-**

  
**Mission: PJ Seeker (Referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! in Chapter 2)**

**Villain of the Sky (alluded to indirectly in BLUNT sessions)**   
**Protector of the Sky**   
**-In between these episodes, Night Ninja and Romeo get more lessons from Professor Venomous and Fink at their villain school BLUNT-**

  
**-October-**

** The wolfys turn 8 **

  
**Romeo’s Melody (alluded to)**

**Where's the Wolfie Wheels**

**-Renard Ruse’s 9th birthday-**

**-November-**

  
**PJ Sky Pirates (alluded to)**

**PJ Robot Takes Control**

**Arsène turns 9**

**-December-**

  
**-In between these episodes, Night Ninja and Romeo get more lessons from Professor Venomous and Fink at their villain school BLUNT-**

**The PJ Masks Save Christmas (But Santa knows the PJ Masks’ identities) (alluded to)**

**-January-**

**Gekko Everywhere (End is referenced)**

**-In between these episodes, Night Ninja and Romeo get more lessons from Professor Venomous and Fink at their villain school BLUNT-**

**March (last day)Prank Wheelz (close to April Fool's day)**

  
**-Lots of time past-**

** -May- **

** Newton Star turns 11 **

**PJ Party Crasher**

  
**-Their Summer vacation starts (June)-**

**Gekko Takes charge (Night Ninja takes over the HQ to do something with the PJ Crystal) referenced in Chapter 3**

  
**(3 days later) The Disappearing Ninjas (partly covered) Chapter 3**

**Big Sister Motsuki**

**PJ Robot VS Romeo (referenced indirectly)**

**Master of the Moat (directly referenced in Chapter 3)**

**(Greg will still have his season 3 voice in my continuity due to me aging them up so picture Kyle's voice for Greg during 'Heroes of the sky' onwards)**

**-In between these episodes, Night Ninja and Romeo get more lessons from Professor Venomous and Fink at their villain school BLUNT-**

**Most of chapter 3 along with the 'imposter' and kidnapping arc and meeting in Paris and the start of chapter 4 occurs**

**-Greg turns 9-**

**-Night Ninja is now 10-**

  
**-Cameron approaches 10 years old after Armadylan-**

  
**Romeo and Luna girl (mid-June)are now 10, the wolfys are 9 and Night Ninja is almost 11(turns 11 in June)**

**Romeo turns 10**

**Chapter 4 (with the discovery of the sky city and Romeo's blackmail) occurs**

**The set up leading to ‘Mysteries of the Sky’ starts in late July (chapter 5)**

**'Mysteries of the Sky' (August) (with a hint of** **My take on 'Romeo's Space machine' Chapter 7)**

**(there will be small hints for things that will appear in 'Heroes of the Sky')**

**Connor and Amaya turn 10 in August and September**

**My take on 'Star Buddies' (Newton appears in class)**

**My take of 'All about Asteroids' (as a flashback)**

**-October (Armadylan turns 10 and Cameron turns 10 after him)**

**-Renard Ruse’s 10th birthday-**

**-November-**

**-Arsène turns 10**

**-The wolfys or Night Ninja target Christmas next (December)**

**-Season 4- (March the following year)**

**Heroes of the Sky**

**Commander Meow (indirectly mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

**-April-**

**Who let the Moths In?**

**Not So Ninja**

**Aerodylan (Armadylan willingly helps Night Ninja gain the Air Jet in this version of continuity)**

**Master Fang's secret (In this version, Armadylan and Catboy call a truce to escape the prison and reach a very small understanding) referenced only**

**-May (Newton turns 12)-**

**-June (Greg turns 10)**

**Luna Girl turns 11**

**My take on 'Romeo's Space machine' and 'The Wolfie Bone'**

**(A week before Rage Ranger) Motsuki's missing sister** **and Wolfies of the pagoda**

**Chapter 9 (Rage Ranger) and Chapter 10 (Night Ninja is arrested)**

**Night Ninja turns 12**

**Romeo's nightmare and clone trauma scheme (Chapter 11)**

**Romeo's 'side project' with unexpected help (Chapter 13)**

**(July)**

**-Insert Octabella's debut episode here-(Chapter 14)**

**PJ Party Mountain** **(Has Romeo appear instead of Night Ninja in this continuity)** **  
**

**Parents Evening at BLUNT (seen in Chapter 8 of Team Shadowfire) presented as a flashback as well**

** (From this point on there will be no more  ** **season 4 episodes on the timeline)**

The Quiz and a fated encounter **(Namir and Tracy's class discussion scene) occurs (chapter 16)**

**Romeo turns 11(a possible variation of 'Flying Factory out of control')**

**-Motsuki's technically 'first' birthday/ anniversary of her hatching but is now mentally 5 (First birthday celebrated with family ever) (actual date was before Romeo's birthday but it was celebrated late)**

**Connor turns 11 in August**

**Amaya turn 11 in September**

**Start of high school (and 'season 5') Chapter 20, 21 and 22**

**Chapter 23 (the next day) and progressed to mid September**

**-October (Armadylan turns 11 and Cameron turns 11 after him)**

**The Wolfys turn 10**

**  
-Renard Ruse’s 11th birthday-**

**-Mid-October Octabella turned 14-**

**-Arsène turns 11 (in November)**

**The wolfy Bone quest (a version of 'Legend of the Wolfy Bone')(is hinted in the origins story first and referenced in Chapter 24 and 19)**

** Chapter 24 (+the 6 days passing) and the start of 25 that finishes that part of the arc... **

** -The following year- **

**(January** **) A variation of Motsuki bugs out (involves Motsuki trying to prove she can be a hero to Luna as the latter gets tempted to embrace evil) the rest of Chapter 25**

**(February) Monkigu's Dragon (happens on Chinese new year)**

**June: Greg turns 11**

**Luna Girl turns 12**

**Night Ninja turns 13**

**July:-Motsuki's technically 'second' birthday/ anniversary of her hatching but is now mentally 6 (celebrated on the actual date this time)**

**Romeo turns 12**

**Connor turns 12 in August**

** Early September: (counts as 'Season 5') Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (Catboy helping the Flash and Oswald the lucky rabbit VIA time travel at age 12) referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) + a big miraculous surprise (chapter 26) **

** Amaya turns 12 **

** A variation of 'Octabella's garden' **

**(Another story will be made where Night Ninja and his crew use levitation again and the corruption kicks in for Owlette and Catboy. Gekko gets help from a flying squirrel hero and a unicorn-themed hero to try to rescue his friends)(?)**

**-October (Armadylan turns 12 and Cameron turns 12 after him)**

**The Wolfys turn 11**

**  
-Renard Ruse’s 12th birthday-**

**-Mid-October Octabella turned 15-**

**-Arsène turns 12 (in November)**

-The next year-

**June: Greg turns 12**

**Gekko at age 12 ½ assists in the battle of Wakanda (With help from Yen Sid’s magic) in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (This includes the Snap and 'the Blip' within the same month he time travelled from)**

**(Before the halfa future part) Luna's villainous reign is covered beforehand**

**(When the PJ Masks characters are adults in the Halfa future) Universal Knights stage four – Infinity Space timelines and Kaito’s Halfa attack! (a special surprise awaits)**

**Side note: Sora, Donald, Goofy and the organisation coat (+ Xigbar) are all from Kingdom Hearts).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this story may be a slight surprise, but I have a good feeling about this one.  
> Everyone will gradually get older and more skilled; this means tougher night schemes as we progress.  
> There will be a slight overlap with my Shadowfire story because that's the big crossover arc territory and some overlap in my Universal Knights stage 3 story because of 12 year old Catboy appearing there being referenced.  
> The full timeline I have for the PJ Masks has spoilers for Rise of Capitiane Lupin.  
> And…yeah I don't have as much enthusiasm as I had at the start to finish changing the dialogue from script to normal story format…so it's on hold.  
> Sidenote: recently in the episode 'PJ Party Crasher', the show finally revealed Cameron's sister to be Marie and the girl with purple glasses and blonde hair to be Jenny.  
> I will put in brackets when they speak in my story that Aisha is 'Marie' in the show and Marie is 'Jenny'. I can't change their names now because they took forever to share this info but it's this episode that has persuaded me to show Amaya hang out with them more in my story so that episode makes sense in my timeline's context.  
> Anyway, see ya next time.  
> Grace, out!


	2. Chapter 2- Progression, new tricks and small reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In either this chapter or the next chapter, some OK KO let's be heroes characters will appear along with Ducktales 2017, Gravity Falls etc.

When Greg and his dad returned to the house, he got into his PJs and transformed into Gekko to transport to the HQ on his own.

  
In the blue room, Capitiane Lupin was waiting for him beside PJ Robot.

  
"So…care to explain why there's tension between you and the others?" he asked.

  
So Gekko went on to explain what he had done before Arsène/ Capitiane Lupin had kidnapped him and what had happened when he had returned home to his friends after using his power pondweed ability to help heal the corrupted individuals with Patch's help.

  
"Ah…I see. That…is a lot. Is it ok if I lend a hand to repair this broken trust too?" Capitiane lupin offered when Gekko finished explaining.

  
Gekko sighed.

  
"Ok" he replied.

  
Outside, The wolfys put on costumes: Howler wore a cat costume like Catboy, Kevin had Gekko and Rip Owlette.

  
They accompanied 'Armadylan' to commit different crimes: stealing, leaving bones down people's chimneys, setting the museum on fire etc to frame the PJ Masks.

  
Not too long after that, Catboy and Owlette appeared in the HQ.

  
"Hey, Kitty boy. I'm…back…" Capitiane Lupin trailed off.

  
"I…um…We missed you but…what are you doing here? How can we trust you after that kidnapping thing?" Catboy remarked.  
Owlette nodded in agreement.

  
"It's ok…I trust him. He did help us save our classmates last year and he can prove himself again" Gekko pointed out.

  
"Anyway, we came because there was an alert" Owlette said, ignoring Gekko.

  
"I…" Gekko then sighed again.

  
"You both need to prove you won't make the same mistake again to get our trust back" Catboy added.

  
"Ok" Gekko's eyes had a glimmer of hope again.

  
PJ Robot activated the PJ Player, showing 'Armadylan' and the wolfys dressed as the PJ Masks doing crimes.

  
"Ok, we need to end this. To the Cat car!" Catboy cried.

  
They took the car and headed out to confront the imposters.

  
"Freeze, imposters!" Catboy cried.

  
They turned to face the heroes.

  
"Impostors? Us? YOU'RE the impostors, Catboy" Howler accused.

  
"Really? Then why the fake outfits?" Capitiane Lupin questioned.

  
Kevin looked around.

  
"Was that…?" He began.

  
"Yes, we have our secret weapon back. So how about you stop using those costumes, Wolfys?!" Gekko demanded.

  
"Ummm…Nope!" Rip replied as the four of them ran off to let the heroes give chase.

  
Catboy raced after Armadylan while Gekko chased Kevin, Owlette took care of Rip and Capitiane Lupin handled Howler.

  
"Armadylan! Stop working with the wolfys as villians. What about the sidekick thing you tried with them once?" Catboy reminded him as they ran.

  
"Actually….that's a GREAT idea. Thanks for the suggestion, ship's cat!" Armadylan said, darkly.

  
Catboy's suggestion had not occurred yet.

  
"Kevin, why are you three impersonating us?!" Gekko cried.

  
"Oh…um if I say anything, I'll give away the plan" Kevin muttered, fearfully.

  
"Plan?" Gekko wondered, nervously.

  
Rip used a sonic howl to push Owlette back as she ran on all fours.

  
Owlette growled.

  
"Super Owl feathers!" she cried as she aimed 10 feathers in front of Rip to land in a circle to trap her.

  
Then Owlette landed next to her.

  
"Now then….what are you four scheming?" she asked.

  
Rip sat on the ground and folded her arms.

  
"Not telling" she remarked, defiantly.

  
 _This is gonna be a long night_ , Owlette thought.

  
Capitaine Lupin was on Howler's tail.

  
"Give it up, Fur-brain! You can't outrun me!" he yelled.

  
Howler laughed.

  
"That's what you think!" he taunted as he ran faster on all fours.

  
Capitiane Lupin used a smoke bomb to catch him by surprise.

  
"Gotcha!" he cried.

  
Howler jumped back in fright.

  
"Ahhh! Stupid thief kid!" he growled.

  
"Stop impersonating heroes" Capitiane Lupin commanded.

  
Howler turned his back away from him in refusal.

  
Catboy used his cat stripes and lightening to slow Armadylan down to a stop.

  
When he tried to touch him, his hand went through.

  
He pressed his right hand to his left ear.

  
"Come in, team! Armadylan was an illusion again!" He alerted.

  
"What game are you playing, wolfys?! This is the third time!" Owlette cried.

  
Rip laughed.

  
"You're so easy to trick and play around with, you can't see what's under your nose" she stated.

  
"Rip, Kevin being Kevin in class gave it away" Owlette revealed, coldly.

  
Rip was shocked but did her best to hide it.

  
"We're not done yet, Owl girl. But see ya around!" she said.

  
She then called the boys and the trio rushed on home.

  
The heroes returned to HQ with Capitiane Lupin.

  
"So, is it ok if I join you with this…hero stuff please? I want to catch up on lost time" he pleaded.

  
"I…well…How about for now, you assist us beside Cameron and Aisha and then we'll work from there?" Catboy suggested.

  
"So….additional back-up?" there was a hint of disappointment in the young thief's voice.

  
"Yeah…but it's not that bad. You're basically team B" Gekko said, enthusiastically.

  
"Yep, I'll…I'll do it anyway" Capitiane Lupin said, dishearteningly.

  
The trio returned to their beds and Capitiane Lupin used his motorcycle to return home.

  
All of them wondering when they'd see the real Armadylan again.

  
-The next day-

  
Tracy Armour was sitting in the background beside Namir when Greg was bench away from Amaya hanging out with her girl pals and Connor with Cameron.

  
"So, Greg….how do you feel about Connor and Amaya?" Kevin wondered.

  
"I…I did get advice from Mr Shawn a while ago but I still feel….confused. Connor and Amaya are like siblings to me and yet…..I feel this …odd feeling with Connor and…someone else" he admitted while blushing unintentionally.

  
"Hmmm…maybe you should ask our teacher more questions?" Howard suggested.

  
"Yeah…thanks guys" Greg said, gratefully.

  
Over on the other bench, Connor was discussing with Cameron a way to connect his rabbit bracelet to HQ, so he and his sister is easier to contact for a mission.

  
"So, we'll get you connected tonight…" Connor stated.

  
He then remembered something.

  
"I…recall being jealous of Arsène spending time alone with Amaya a few times last year…maybe there's something wrong with me…" he realised.

  
"Did you discuss it with Mr Shawn?" Cameron asked.

  
He has tan skin, brown dreadlocks, and green eyes wearing a yellow sweater, a red varsity-like vest, blue jeans and green and red sneakers.

  
"Yeah…he said I might have a 'crush'…but even though I see Amaya and Greg as siblings…I feel torn about this warming feeling" Connor admitted.

  
"So, Amaya…any gossip about Flossy Flash, information about your idea for a sleepover or…perhaps…boys?" Aisha (known as 'Marie' in the show) asked.

  
She had green eyes, light brown short hair with a small fringe and pale skin wearing a green hairband, dark purple t-shirt with white cuffs under a pair of dark-pink overalls that had a green square with the design of a yellow sun and fox on it emblem and black sneakers with white laces and white tips, with no visible socks underneath.

  
"Well I am making progress on planning that sleepover I suggested a week ago. I'm hoping to have it after our vacation…as for boys…well I remember Arsène being obvious about liking me but I'm unsure about him and Connor…well…" Amaya trailed off.

  
"Ah! Well, don't worry, we got your back" Marie (Known as 'Jenny' in the show) reassured her as her two girl pals gave her a hug.

  
She was the blonde girl with light blue eyes, light tan skin, and blond hair that is styled similarly to Aisha's hairstyle, neon purple square glasses wearing blue dungarees, a red short-sleeved top and blue shoes (called Jenny in the show) Her outfit consists of a red short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, light green sneakers, and purple square glasses.

  
Tracy, Howard and Rip smiled, knowingly.

  
-After Fly me to the moon-

  
A little while after Motzuki (pronounced Mothzuki) and Luna Girl got their powers back in equal amounts before arguing as they left, Catboy and Owlette were compelled to confront Gekko regarding his actions.

  
"Gekko, you were tricked twice. Yes we fixed it by giving everyone back what is theirs….but…this is a problem. It's the third time we've known you've helped Luna specifically" Catboy pointed out.

  
"I know…it's just you did leave me to do the 'heavy lifting' stuff while you guys did the action part. Sure, it's doing my part to help but can we at least rotate it around?" Gekko suggested.

  
Owlette sighed.

  
"We're only staying as a team because being a trio with PJ Robot as support helps with our jobs. You have to try a LOT harder to win our trust back" she stated.

  
Purple aura made her eyes glow, it affected Catboy as well as they grew more apart.

  
Renard Rusé observed this and smiled.

  
He headed to the Mooncrawlers' hideout and gathered Motzuki and Firefly with them.

  
Motsuki had a teal face and four arms with the usual brown moth wings, antennas that glow pink when her crystal is in use, purple eyelids with bright pink eyes and wore a lilac and purple suit with a pink crystal on it that came with fluffy boots.  
Her physical and intellectual age is about 3 or 4 given the way she talks in third person a lot.

  
"Well, well. Luna's younger 'moth sister', glad to finally meet you. I'm Renard Rusé. I gathered you here to plan methods to disband the PJ Masks" he revealed.

  
"Eeek! What plan do you have, fox man?" Motzuki asked.

  
Renard Rusé gave her a stern look.

  
"How about we brainstorm first?" he suggested.

  
"Motzuki agrees" The young moth creature nodded.

  
"We could find way to get them to argue" Batarina offered.

  
"They do that well enough without our help a lot" Hedgehog Boy noted.

  
Firefly thought carefully.

  
"I have a feeling the pesky PJs are hiding their true feelings, the wolfys can vouch for me as they witnessed it too. We may need a truth-spilling gadget" They suggested.

  
"Ah! Now THAT is something Romeo hasn't done yet" Arachnigirl chuckled.

  
"Hmmm…I think I heard Robot mention a 'Plan R' some time ago" Batarina recalled.

  
"We can ask him about that too. Alright…" Renard Rusé showed them the list of plans they had formed.

  
"Time to get to work" he stated with a devious grin.

  
So, the Mooncrawlers got to tackle Romeo while Motzuki was tasked with getting Luna Girl's help to get the heroes to argue.

  
** Plan 1: Operation DISCORD. **

  
Romeo was in his house, fixing damage on his robo copies from the last time they fought.

  
"Aren't they great, Robot?" Romeo asked, smugly.

  
"Indeed, Master. Will they really replicate the PJs' villain personas perfectly?" Robot wondered.

  
"Yes, old friend. I believe this time, it will be PERFECT" Romeo hoped.

  
There was a knock on the door as his mother opened it once more.

  
She had been filming a movie the previous day with Master Fang and was in her PJs when she got to the door.

  
"Hello! We're here to see Romeo" Batarina said, politely.

  
"He's downstairs" Emma replied, swiftly.

  
The group hurried downstairs as Romeo scrambled to hide his 'Plan R' project.

  
"So….What's Plan R?" Hedgehog Boy wondered.

  
"I…urgh…fine. Plan R is my latest project where I use the data collected from my old mini-bot on the villain versions of the PJ Pests and download their skills, appearance and personalities into my Robo-PJs. I haven't finished making the device that will hold the three memory sticks of data for it yet. I'm going to install rocket boosters and the clumsy ray to my lab. It's joy ride night tonight!" Romeo declared.

  
In his lab, the section behind the driver's seat was a little room with the floor tiles having a 'power magnet', a part of to-be fast formed plan.

  
"Although I have plans tonight, I will help with any discord plans you have" he added with a grin.

  
In the meantime, the luna moths and Motzuki were to spy on the PJ Masks each night to figure out what they don't like about each other.

  
-The following Night-

  
After the PJ Seeker was created accidently and Romeo was kicked off the streets, The plan went into action.

  
"Hey PJs, try and catch us!" Motzuki cried.

  
Luna Girl, Motzuki and the other moths split in three directions as Catboy, Gekko and Owlette followed one of them.

  
Gekko followed Motzuki, Owlette tailed Luna Girl and Catboy with the moths.

  
Motzuki chuckled.

  
"Motzuki knows owl girl hates your lies and messing around and Kitty hates your need to do things by yourself" she stated.

  
"That's not true!" Gekko cried.

  
He kept running after her.

  
"Ask them yourself" she suggested.

  
He stopped in his track in reflection.

  
Motzuki went off to help the moths with Catboy.

  
Luna Girl did her usual laugh.

  
"You know….maybe when I'm off-duty again, we could hang out" she offered.

  
"That would be fun but….you tend to be more naughty than nice" Owlette admitted.

  
"And yet Lizard legs hates your bragging and the pair of you not taking him seriously. As for the kitten, he hates your impatience, being hard on him and refusal to forgive along with being angered. Have you thought about what they think of you?" Luna Girl questioned.

  
Owlette landed on the ground.

  
"I….but I do have other friends outside of them…." She sighed.

  
"Well…I'll let you think it over" Luna Girl stated as she flew off.

  
Motzuki reunited with the moths with Catboy still tailing them.

  
"Kitty boy doesn't know? Lizard legs and owl girl hate your fear of water…why do you think they helped you try to overcome it? They hate it when you show off and leap before thinking. Owl girl hates it when you're jealous and Lizard boy don't like your narrating or treating him like a little kid" Motzuki revealed.

  
Catboy skidded to a halt and paused in thought.

  
Motzuki and the moths flew away to a safe hiding spot beside Luna girl as they watched the heroes regroup.

  
"I think…it's working" Luna Girl whispered.

  
"I…know we're still a team out of obligation but…is it true that you hate it when I do things on my own, Catboy? And that you hate it when I mess around, Owlette?" Gekko wondered.

  
There was uncomfortable silence.

  
"Ok, yes. It's true but I'd never say that to your face" Owlette admitted.

  
"Why? Because I'm the youngest or you don't want to allow me to grow and improve?" Gekko questioned with suspicion.

  
"I…" Owlette began.

  
"Did you help me attempt to get pass my fear of water for your own amusement? Am I not allowed to have feelings, Amaya?! You know I've made slow improvements to think of a plan before leaping!" Catboy cried.

  
It hit a nerve on Owlette.

  
"Really? And you both seem to hate it when I brag or refuse to forgive you. and apparently in YOUR eyes, I'm impatient!" she cried.

  
Owlette and Catboy's eyes began to glow purple again.

  
Gekko gasped in shock.

  
"Guys! Stop!" he urged.

  
"Can it, Gekko!" they yelled.

  
Gekko sighed.

  
"Maybe we shouldn't be the PJ Masks anymore" he suggested, sadly.

  
His friends looked at him in shock.

  
"I mean…maybe we should find replacements. We have Namir, An-yu, Cameron, Aisha and even Arsène Lupin IV" Gekko continued.

  
"Oh, and PJ Robot" he added.

  
"Stop being heroes…? We'll…have to think it over for now" Owlette advised.

  
As they rode the PJ Seeker back to HQ, Luna Girl and Motzuki smiled.

  
"Renard Rusé, step one is successful" Luna Girl reported.

  
"Thank you, girls. The Mooncrawlers and Romeo will take care of the next steps" he replied.

  
-During the following two nights behind the scenes of 'Luna's cosmic tantrum' and 'Mothzuki the best'-

  
Romeo worked on the gadget that the Mooncrawlers had requested: a portable ray gun that forces people to tell the truth.

  
"Are you ready to enact the plan when the PJs land back in the city?" Romeo asked.

  
"We'll be ready for them" Batarina promised.

  
About an hour later, after the PJ Masks helped Motzuki land the rocket on the moon and then headed back to Earth while the Moon siblings fought each other…

  
The Mooncrawlers got into position near the HQ area.

  
When the rocket changed back to its HQ form and then landed, the Mooncrawlers went into action.

  
Batarina was armed with the 'truth-spiller' ray, Firefly and Hedgehog Boy pinned down Catboy, Archnigirl webbed Gekko and Loup gris tackled Owlette.

  
"Say your prayers, PJ pests!" Batarina cried as she fired a blue laser from the ray gun directly at the three heroes.

  
"Now, tell each other your hidden feelings for each other!" Firefly demanded.

  
The heroes tried to fight the urge, putting strain on their faces.

  
Capitiane Lupin was on a nearby roof, watching in the shadows.

  
But the ray's influence was too strong.

  
"I…I like you both equally as 'sibling figures' AND more than friends…but I don't want to choose!" Catboy blurted.

  
He covered his mouth quickly in embarrassment as he blushed.

  
"I….like Luna Girl AND Catboy as more than friends but I don't get why. I'm still not used to this feeling" Gekko confessed.

  
Owlette was visibly uncomfortable as she tried to fight off the ray's influence but finally gave in.

  
"I don't know how I feel about Arsène or Catboy….I know the former has a thing for me…" she said in a soft voice.

  
"She knows…." Capitiane Lupin whispered.

  
"Does Luna Girl know you feel this way, Gekko?" Hedgehog boy asked.

  
"Sort of. It's why I want to get through to her and convince her to join the side of good" Gekko replied, immediately.

  
"How do you view Luna girl?" Archnigirl asked Owlette.

  
"As a frenemy…at the moment" She remarked.

  
Gekko managed to reach the left side of his mask to contact PJ Robot.

  
"Call team B for help" he whispered.

  
Capitiane Lupin, Cameron and Aisha got the emergency alert and rushed to action.

  
"What do you plan to do with us, now that our feelings are out in the open?" Owlette wondered.

  
"The next part is up to you" Firefly stated.

  
The Mooncrawlers released the heroes and began to rush off.

  
"Arsène, don't let them escape with that ray gun!" Catboy cried.

  
Capitiane Lupin ran after them at his top speed.

  
Aisha joined his side in her night costume, powered by her squirrel dog tag necklace.

  
It was a squirrel costume with a mask to disguise her face with a squirrel tail and ears that glows light brown when powers are active, and a squirrel symbol was in the centre.  
In costume, she was Écureuil Volant(Flying Squirrel).

  
Cameron was Lapin Blanc (white Rabbit) in costume due to his rabbit bracelet as a late gift from their dad.  
He wore a bunny costume with rabbit ears with a bunny symbol reminiscent of the PJ Masks' symbols and glows silver when the powers are activated.

  
Lastly, there was Léopard des neiges (snow leopard) AKA Namir.

  
He wore a snow leopard suit with a tail and had blue eyes with a white motorcycle equipped with snow camouflage.

  
He snuck up behind Batarina by teleporting in camouflage and glared at her to force her to stop by freezing in place.

  
"Why, hello Batarina" he said, cheekily.

  
"Huh?" she couldn't see anyone.

  
Écureuil Volant helped her brother by gliding over to Batarina.

  
Lapin Blanc used the opportunity to kick her with his right 'lucky' foot to activate his good luck power, making his suit light up.

  
Capitiane Lupin swiped the ray, took a picture of it and then broke it into pieces.

  
"Ok, take it to their HQ for confiscation" he advised.

  
Léopard des neiges took the ray and headed off.

  
The freeze glare began to wear off.

  
Batarina managed a smile.

  
"Enjoy this victory, heroes. Because you're in for the unexpected" she stated.

  
When the freeze glare had completely worn off, she and the other Mooncrawlers ran in retreat.

  
There was a long awkward silence among the PJ Masks.

  
"You….really feel that way?" Gekko asked, softly.

  
"Yeah…it's…all confusing but it's true" Catboy replied.

  
Owlette stayed silent.

  
"This…doesn't change anything" She dismissed.

  
"But Owlette…" Catboy began.

  
"We can discuss in the morning. Don't forget we were influenced by that crazy ray. Who knows what Romeo or the Mooncrawlers have up their sleeve" she cautioned.

  
Gekko sighed.

  
"I thought we were actually going to get somewhere this time" he admitted.

  
Catboy patted Gekko's head.

  
"It's not a bad thing to try to be hopefully about a villian's good side but…blackmail can be hard to avoid, and I get that" He remarked, calmly.

  
"You're not just saying that because of my confession, are you?" Gekko wondered.

  
"No, I'm serious. However…I might have an idea on how you can prove you won't allow Romeo and the wolfys access to our HQ again" Catboy added.

  
"Come on, Owlette. Can you at least give me a chance to gain your trust a little bit?" Gekko pleaded.

  
Owlette slowly uncrossed her arms.

  
"Fine. But we vote as a team" she reminded them.

  
Capitiane Lupin returned on cue.

  
"PJ Masks, we have disabled that truth spilling ray and delivered it to PJ Robot" he reported.

  
"Thank you" Owlette said, gratefully.

  
There was an uncomfortable pause before anyone continued speaking.

  
"Do you still have that wolf totem bracelet?" Catboy asked.

  
The young thief nodded.

  
"Why?"

  
"Well…We may need to ask the spirit animals if you're worth of getting your own personalised bracelet" Catboy replied.

  
"Well….I'm trying my best to be heroic" their friend insisted.

  
"How about we continue this tomorrow?" Owlette suggested.

  
They returned to HQ while Capitiane Lupin went over to the Night Den, an alternative hideout similar to the totem appearance of the PJ Masks' HQ but with a snow leopard, Squirrel, White rabbit, axolotl and unicorn to reflect both past and present hero allies.

  
Gris, the grey stray cat was still guarding the place when Capitiane Lupin, Snow leopard, Flying Squirrel and Lapin Blanc returned to it.

  
"Hopefully, I can make up for the blackmail and kidnapping incidents" the young thief sighed.

  
"You're doing the best you can, Arsène. Say when are you going to return to school?" Lapin Blanc asked.

  
"When I can be viewed as a hero again" he replied.

  
"Well, see ya soon" Aisha stated as the three costumed heroes were teleported back to their rooms, leaving Capitiane Lupin alone with just Gris for company again.

  
At PJ HQ…

  
PJ Robot was maintaining the PJ Rovers, vehicles and spacesuits for the heroes.

  
The heroes managed to fit in some last-minute training before bed.

  
Catboy leapt across the vines connected to the blue orb lights and jumped down onto the training equipment that included a blue treadmill and bars similar to 'playground monkey bars' for push-ups.

  
There were tree-themed ladders in the background. It was also where the PJ Picture Player and HQ Power crystal (made of a pink owl, blue cat and green lizard at the bottom) was located.

  
Owlette flew through the hoops in the red room for training.

  
That room had a flossy flash poster and books that included astronomy and comics.

  
Gekko had set up target practice with cardboard cut outs of Romeo, Night Ninja, the wolfys, Mooncrawlers and Luna Girl in the green room.

  
This room was decorated with green stars, vines with white lights and tree designs with a range of different cacti plants.  
The PJ Picture Player, a holographic, spherical computer with touch screen control panel, detected movement patterns in the pond.

  
On the screen, it shared information about the aquatic life found in the pond/lake including a native octopus.

  
Catboy stopped training when PJ Robot called him over.

  
"Is it dangerous?" He asked.

  
PJ Robot shook his head.

  
"Ok, guys, we better call it a night" he requested.

  
The others used the tubes, that consistent of blue cat, red owl and green gecko worked as elevators or lifts to each room, to return to the blue room on cue.

  
Owlette peered at the screen.

  
"Mmm…better save this just in case" she remarked as she pressed a button to put it on their records.

  
While this was happening, Romeo continued working on the Robo PJs and downloading the data of the PJs' villain personas.  
He chuckled to himself.

  
"Plan R might be one of my greatest projects yet" he muttered.

  
-The next day-

  
During break time, the trio were in a classroom with Mr Shawn.

  
He has tan skin, short dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wears teal-coloured square glasses and a teal sweater vest covering a white and light blue striped shirt and a dark blue tie. He also wears dark blue pants with a brown belt.

  
Connor had requested their teacher's help to talk out their feelings from the previous night.

  
"How about we start with you, Amaya?" Mr Shawn suggested.

  
"There's…nothing to really say. I'm not certain about anything. Arsène isn't here. Connor…is….Connor. I see him as a brother…yet I never like it when the two of them would silently fight over me or one got jealous. I appreciated Arsène's poems and Connor's drawings but that's it" Amaya explained.

  
She avoided eye-contact the whole time.

  
"Connor, do you have anything to say to your friends?" Their teacher continued.

  
Connor hesitated.

  
Then he looked at both his friends.

  
"I always enjoy hanging out with both of you. You're my best friends and I view you as siblings too…but…..since last year, I felt this…new warm feeling. Mr Shawn calls it a 'crush', something our age group goes through and….well I feel that for BOTH of you and…I hate the idea of choosing" Connor admitted, sadly.

  
Greg gave him a hug.

  
"It's alright. You don't have to choose. If you want to remain friends regardless, that's fine. I…I feel that sensation too, Connor" He added.

  
The three of them knew what Greg couldn't mention in front of their teacher: 'And Luna Girl'.

  
"It's perfectly ok if you feel embarrassed by these feelings. Also don't feel pressured to tell the whole class, no one will make you do anything if you feel uncomfortable" Mr Shawn advised.

  
"Yeah…Thank you sir" Connor replied.

  
The three of them felt light as if a heavy burden or pressed down feeling had been lifted.

  
"Um, Guys…is it ok if I hang out with you at lunch just for today?" Greg asked.

  
Connor looked over at Amaya.

  
She sighed.

  
"Alright. Just for today" she replied.

  
Connor and Greg smiled and gave her a hug.

  
"Thank you!" Greg cried.

  
"No problem, Greg…but don't thank me yet. We have a lot of work to do" She reminded him.

  
"Now, go play" Mr Shawn encouraged.

  
They headed outside to play on the slide.

  
Clash on Mystery Mountain

  
Armadylan had been gone on a secret mission (to the world of 'The Hollow') but had returned long enough to leave his signal in the sand box at the playground.

  
The note said 'Dear heroes, come to the mountain. It's time to settle our differences, Armadylan style'.

  
"Do you think this will be the real Armadylan since the last 8 were fakes?" Greg asked.

  
"Let's find out. PJ Masks, we're on our way" Connor began.

  
"Into the night to save the day!" They finished.

  
-That night-

  
Armadylan got help by Tim and another ninjalino to get through the portal to Mystery Mountain.

  
The former hero went up the mountain to distract Anyu as Tim stole different scrolls on the mountain which helped Night Ninja and Tim teleport to the Podaga.

  
The PJ Masks tried on catch up on their rovers as Armadylan bounced up the mountain as a ball.

  
Close to the summit (where the gate was), Anyu stopped Armadylan in his tracks with her staff.

  
"What boulder rolls up a mountain?" she questioned.

  
Armadylan unravelled to stand up and face his new opponent.

  
"Who are you?" He asked.

  
"I was going to ask the same thing. What are you doing on my mountain, intruder?" Anyu demanded in a calm voice.

  
"I'm here to defeat the dragon girl and prove myself as a villain. The PJ Masks took too long to let me in their group, so this is pay back!" Armadylan cried.

  
"Wait you know the PJ Masks?" An-yu asked in surprise.

  
Armadylan looked at her outfit more closely.

  
"Wait, YOU'RE the Dragon girl, an enemy of my new friends. Give me that staff!" he cried.

  
He lunged for the staff but An-yu dodged at a fast pace.

  
"Not a chance, villain" An-Yu stated.

  
"Well no one can stop my THUNDER THUMP!" Armadylan cried as he hit the ground with his hands to make an earthquake and caused the staff to fly out of An-Yu's hands.

  
"Thanks for the fight, Dragon girl. See ya" he called as he continued to go up to reach the entrance.

  
"You got lucky, stranger" An-yu muttered as she ran after him.

  
As he approached the pagoda, he managed to avoid the traps with one of the ninjalino's aid.

  
"Night Ninja! I have the staff!" He called.

  
Night Ninja and Tim appeared in cue.

  
"Hey Armadylan, glad to see you have the goods. Wanna see a dragon fly?" Night Ninja offered.

  
"Sure, what's next?" Armadylan asked.

  
Night Ninja took the staff which changed back into a mallet.

  
"Just need one other thing…" He began.

  
"Stop!" Anyu cried.

  
"YOU!" Armadylan cried.

  
"It's An-Yu" she pointed out before landed on the ground.

  
"Return my staff or else" she added.

  
"You're the missing piece, my dear." Night Ninja stated as he pointed at the gong.

  
"My dear friend Armadylan brought me it" he added.

  
"You're with HIM?! But… you look like the PJ Masks' costumes" An-yu pointed out.

  
"People change and so have I. Those PJ Pests and yourself are my enemies. I'm reaching my potential as a night-time villain!" Armadylan declared.

  
"And the 'protector' of the mountain is going back to the gong FOREVER!" Night Ninja added as he hit the gong with said mallet.

  
"No!" An-Yu and Tim cried.

  
Yellow magic whisked her away and back into the gong in her dragon form once more.

  
"Whoa! That was cool. What's my next task, Night Ninja?" Armadylan asked.

  
"You are to stand guard and stop the PJ masks. Tim, let's go unlock the mysteries of the Pagoda" Night Ninja ordered.

  
Tim followed him in guilt as Armadylan stood watch on bodyguard duty once more.

  
20 minutes later, the PJ Masks arrived.

  
"Armadylan, what are you doing here?!" Catboy cried.

  
"I'm fulfilling my new purpose by stopping YOU!" Armadylan cried.

  
"But….I thought you wanted to be a hero like us" Owlette pointed out.

  
"Well….I changed my MIND!" Armadylan cried as he rolled into a ball and began to set off traps to catch Owlette in red sticky splat.

  
The dragon tongues caught Catboy in a bind, leaving Gekko the last one standing.

  
"You don't want to do this" Gekko said, calmly.

  
"Oh, but I do. I've been waiting a long time for this. Ever since I helped Luna Girl with protection and that cat, I've never felt better. Even had mentoring with Bossy Brash, could you believe it? And in a few minutes, Night Ninja will uncover the secrets in the Pagoda and be powerful enough to destroy you!" Armadylan cried as he threw punches at the younger hero.

  
Gekko used his shields as defence and then whacked him with his tail.

  
Then he made the dragon statues trap him in sticking splat before freeing his friends.

  
"This is for your own good, Armadylan. I had high hopes for you…" Owlette said, sadly.

  
It was the first time that the PJ Masks had seen Armadylan in the flesh since in ,'Armadylan and Robette rule', 'PJ Masks vs Bad Guys United', 'Armadylan Zen', the Wolfy dress-up incident, 'Arma-leader', 'Armadylan, Action-hero', 'Wheels of a hero' and 'Super muscles show off' had clone decoys created by Renard Rusé.

  
-As the fight was happening….

  
At the far side of the room inside the Pagoda, were a line of drawers filled with different scrolls that had different secrets about the history, artefacts and nature of both the pagoda and the mountain.

  
On the floor was a golden dragon symbol.

  
Tim brought out different coloured scrolls for the plan to work.

  
"And don't worry, I'll make the PJ Masks go away too if they catch up. So, give me the invisibility scroll so I can become the most powerful ninja ever!" Night Ninja declared.

  
He held out his right hand to Tim.

  
Tim felt very conflicted about the situation but settled on something he knew his leader would hate.

  
"NO!" he cried in his language.

  
"What do you mean 'No'?! Tim teeny weeny ninjalino, you better obey me this instant!" Night Ninja cried.

  
Tim shook his head then slide past Night Ninja's legs after grabbing the mallet as well.

  
Night Ninja chased after Tim around the room until he stopped near a golden dragon statue.

  
Tim began to read the scroll.

  
"And it's time to be a hero!" he cried.

  
"WHAT?!" Night Ninja cried.

  
"Wait don't!" he added as Tim finished the chant causing them to teleport away, leaving behind the scrolls and mallet behind.

  
The PJ Masks entered moments later, retrieving the scrolls and mallet.

  
Gekko used the mallet to summon An-Yu's dragon form and then hit it two more times to free her in human form once more.

  
"Thank you for freeing me again but where did Night Ninja and the little one go?" An-Yu asked.

  
"They were gone when we got there after some commotion" Catboy explained.

  
"Ah… It seems the little one rebelled by sending the pair of them off the mountain with the Vanishing scroll. He could have the right potential to be an ally for us" An-Yu pondered.

  
Then she faced Armadylan who was still stuck to the floor.

  
"And what of this 'Armadylan' fellow?" she questioned.

  
Armadylan growled at her.

  
"He…was an ally of ours in the past but it appears he truly has chosen the path of a night-time villain" Gekko said in disappointment.

  
"Regardless of his new status, he needs to go" An-Yu pointed out.

  
Gekko sighed.

  
He proceeded to free his former friend with his strength (because apparently the red sticky splat is stronger than Armadylan).

  
"This isn't over, PJ Masks. I will prove to you that I can be an intimidating villain like the rest of your foes. As for you, An-Yu the dragon Girl….We are 100% enemies" He affirmed before rolling into a ball and then rolling back down the mountain to get back to the city.

  
"You know…maybe he made the choice because we took too long to accept him into the group?" Catboy suggested.

  
"He…did seem to imply that" An-Yu confirmed.

  
"But…He seems to be better in small doses and not all the time" Gekko pointed out.

  
"The damage is done, and his mind is made up. Patch would be disappointed in me…He told me to keep believing in the armadillo hero no matter what….I don't know if I can keep doing it…." Owlette admitted, softly.

  
"You still have me and potentially Tim as well to your ally list. So, doesn't that count for something?" An-Yu tried to reassure Owlette.

  
"I…guess so" Owlette sighed.

  
Gekko darted his eyes between his three friends.

  
"Er….PJ Masks all shout hooray!" he cried.

  
"Because in the night we saved the day" Owlette and Catboy sounded disappointed while Gekko and An-Yu tried to sound hopeful when saying the end of the phrase.

  
-In their different bedrooms-

  
Connor lay in bed as Gris the grey, his 'spirit animal' guardian in a sense, appeared at his windowsill.

  
"Oh Gris… how do I even handle Armadylan betraying us? It looks like everything from my nightmare came true…. The cadges, Aku, An-yu, meeting Baset…Armadylan attacking…The only thing left was me being alone…." He realised aloud.

  
Gris came onto his bed and curled up beside him as Connor gave him a pet with his right hand.

  
 _Connor, I'm here. I can't comfort with words but maybe just being with you might help_ Gris thought.

  
In Amaya's room, She was going through one of her comics on Flossy Flash, that included the villain Bossy Brash and recalled how she and Armadylan had bonded over the comics.

  
She sighed as Birdie watched from her cadge.

  
"Where did we go wrong, Armadylan?" she wondered, sadly.

  
Their parents had tried to reassure them that their former friend would come back to them, even to the school but it didn't seem to improve their moods.

  
In Greg's room, Greg played with Lionel for a bit before returning him to his cadge for safety.

  
"Gosh…He was my super strength buddy and he ditched us…even when we needed help escaping Romeo's fair trick, he didn't help…I wonder if Luna Girl knows anything…" he pondered.

  
-When the heroes were asleep-

  
Three figures went to Connor's house first in the dead of night.

  
In the morning at school, everyone was shocked by Connor's change in outfit and style:  
He now had his milk chocolate brown hair in a 50's greaser style wearing a indigo jacket with a white shirt underneath, grey jeans, and red sneakers with yellow shoelaces.

  
"Today, we'll be going over important topics like…how babies are made and…..Trust exercises.  
We'll be covering the trust part first. This afternoon, I'll be sharing a video to help you understand the former subject I just mentioned" Mr Shawn explained.

  
"So, they don't come from Cabbages?" Louis asked.

  
Louis was the boy with similar design to Connor but with fair skin, green eyes and short light brown hair wearing a purple hoodie, turquoise jeans and black shoes.

  
"No, not from cabbages" Mr Shawn said, quickly.

  
"Hey, Connor. What's with the new outfit?" Cameron asked.

  
"Embracing change. Eventually we'll all grow up and move on. I suggest you ditch your odd sister, kid" Connor stated.

  
"Connor, I'm like a few months older than YOU" Cameron reminded him.

  
Connor just scoffed before sitting in his usual seat.

  
"Connor….have you….?" Greg began.

  
He growled at his friend in response.

  
 _Maybe he was hit by the opposite ray a third time?_ Greg thought.

  
Arsène was spying on the class again.

  
"I better investigate this" He muttered.

  
So, class began.

  
They had to do trust exercises like trusting your partner to catch you if you fall backwards and following instructions while blindfolded etc.

  
"Amaya…I am really sorry about before. I just got stuck in a bad situation and it's hard to escape blackmail…." Greg began.

  
"Maybe we should try this when we're not in class?" Amaya insisted in a low voice.

  
Connor was the only one who didn't co-operate when he was paired with Aisha.

  
"Connor! Why are you not joining in?" Mr Shawn questioned.

  
"It's pretty boring, sir. Can I leave?" Connor asked.

  
"You can do to the headteacher's office" Mr Shawn stated.

  
Connor began to walk out as he stared at Amaya and Greg with a devious grin while doing so.

  
When the video came, a lot of ….interesting questions came with new knowledge of how children are made, it confused Greg greatly.

  
-The following day-

  
Greg came into school wearing dark green long-sleeved shirt, black trousers and white sports trainers compared to his usual outfit.

  
Like before, Amaya at first suspected it to be the opposite ray and got Namir, Aisha and Cameron to help her out with the usual catchphrase.

  
That night, when Namir, Aisha, Cameron and Arsène arrived at the PJ HQ, only PJ Robot was there.

  
"Where are the PJ Pests?" Capitaine Lupin asked.

  
PJ Robot showed them the screen on the PJ Picture player:  
The Cat car was already driving around in the city and the PJ Masks were nowhere to be seen.

  
"Fine, then we should find out who's in the Cat Car" Namir stated.

  
They took the Gekko-mobile and went in camouflage to follow the Cat Car in pursuit.

  
Team B blocked the Cat Car's path in the city near the school.

  
"No where to run now, come out!" Namir cried.

  
Out of the car came a familiar face….

  
Glaring grey eyes, dressed in a black with white stripes suit.

  
"No…You can't have been hit by that ray again!" Capitaine Lupin cried.

  
He chuckled.

  
"I am indeed Night Panther, traitor. The Panther Prowl is mine and you're not real heroes" he stated.

  
"Maybe we need a recap" Cameron said, awkwardly.

  
"This is Catboy's villain form when he got hit by the opposite ray that turns good people bad and vice versa" The young thief explained, swiftly.

  
Aisha tried gliding towards him but was hit by a purple feather.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Connor woke up with a headache, half-drossy from an impact to the head.

  
He looked around, then tried to get up, only to see his PJs were still on and tied in rope inside a cadge.

  
"Where…" He began.

  
He looked more closely, a whiteboard was in front with the words 'Mooncrawlers'.

  
Then it came to him.

  
"Wait…this is…his basement?!" he cried.

  
Greg groaned in pain.

  
"Is this a therapy class?" He asked.

  
"I…I thought I was going to try investigating what happened to you two…then blank…" Amaya recalled.

  
"In a way…it IS Therapy. Only therapeutic for me that you will be robbed!" Romeo cried on a screen.

  
"Robbed….of what?" Connor asked.

  
Amaya peered at their eyes.

  
"If you weren't hit by that ray…then…Uh oh!" she cried.

  
"You didn't…but we haven't seen THEM in over a year since the last two times….but the microchip….darn it!" Connor exclaimed.

  
Romeo laughed.

  
"You three are staying put for therapy with Robot" he stated as the screen then went off.

  
"PJ Masks, ready for therapy with Robot?" Robot asked as he came out of his hiding spot.

  
"Wait…..why would he WANT us to work through our problems?" Greg wondered.

  
"Master has learnt from past mistakes and will not reveal that part to you" Robot replied.

  
"Either way, we should try to escape" Connor urged.

  
He looked at his wrist, but his bracelet wasn't there.

  
"You're not allowed to leave until therapy is over" Robot stated.

  
Amaya and Greg didn't have their bracelets either.

  
Robot had 'Therapy mode' on as he forced them to sit down.

  
"Now then, you three are having problems because Gekko allowed Master and the Wolfys access to your HQ due to Blackmail and discovering he was helping Luna Girl. You have started to hang out on occasion. So, there's room for healing. Is there a reason why you haven't forgiven him yet?" Robot asked.

  
"I…I'm worried he could do it again. At least call us when someone tries to blackmail you next time…I.." Amaya trailed off.

  
Connor sighed.

  
"I…I want to forgive you and make up but….I'm fearful of the team breaking up" he admitted.

  
"So, we can't be friends again?" Greg asked, softly.

  
Robot began to fritz out with red electricity as his new mode glitched.

  
He scanned the trio one by one.

  
"Greg is hiding a missing detail" he stated.

  
His friends looked at him.

  
"So, um…remember that time a little while after Luna Girl helped us heal the moon? And we all thought we were working for a villain? During that period, we didn't talk, I let Luna Girl have the moon crystal and…PJ Robot knew." Greg shut his eyes and braced himself.

  
"You kept that secret for a whole YEAR since it happened? Wow, Greg. Your kind heart gave them a huge advantage!" Amaya cried.

  
"I know….but we can't just give up on Luna Girl" he insisted.

  
Connor was too speechless to talk and kept quiet.

  
"Is there anything ELSE you've been hiding?" Amaya questioned, bitterly.

  
Greg's eyes began to glow green.

  
"This is Romeo's fault! He blackmailed me the moment the wolfys found out, yes, I went behind your back twice but like how you still have faith in Armadylan despite him being a villain now; I believe in Luna Girl. She even met her dad a while ago. If we start arguing now, we're giving him what he wants!" Greg cried.

  
"Connor is hiding something too" Robot detected.

  
Connor froze in fear.

  
"Like what? Being a solo hero like our comics?" Greg questioned.

  
Connor stayed quiet.

  
"Connor?" Amaya tapped her foot impatiently.

  
Connor gritted his teeth.

  
"Connor! Spill. Now" She demanded.

  
"Ok, ok. I want to see more worlds in the multiverse…like when we did our first mission helping to save those teens from that creepy demon and met Grace's team. There's…clearly more outside after meeting her, Patch and even Sora" he finally confessed.

  
"It's…not a bad thing but…" Greg began.

  
"What if you got lost without us or could never return home? And our parents…did you think about them first?" her voice slowly increased in volume.

  
"I…well…" Connor began.

  
"Guys…you don't know it right now, but we helped her twice but…I remember both times" Greg interjected.

  
His friends glared at him.

  
"So, when that demon guy…Aku I think, gave you part of his…darkness stuff, you were used in a battle that myself and other beings of pure light witnessed. Grace's team were there, and you were controlled while in a corrupted form along with others and we had to use our light and my pondweed power to heal you" Greg explained.

  
"Robot remembers Romeo explaining that too" Robot added.

  
"But guys….sure we don't always have to be a team in the future and you can get a solo career, Connor but…can't we stay a team now?" Greg pleaded.

  
Back outside

  
Capitiane Lupin fought Evil Lizard one-on-one with his cane while Cameron activated his good luck streak and raced to catch Night Panther.

  
Evil Lizard used his tail as a whip at the young thief, as its glowed purple indicating a paralysing venom.  
His eyes glowed as he got angry while Capitiane Lupin didn't back down.

  
"You really think you'll get recognised by your 'friends' and become a real hero? You'll always be a villain" Evil Lizard stated, darkly.

  
"Not true, I'm actually trying to change!" Capitaine Lupin cried.

  
As he fought Evil Lizard, they moved towards the river that flowed through the city from the Lake at the PJ HQ.

  
Evil Lizard smiled as he controlled the water nearby to land on the former thief and then summoned his shields as his opponent used his cane.

  
Then he finally used his tail on him, paralysing him with his venom.

  
"What were you saying about being a hero?" he mocked before going into camouflage.

  
Aisha had to get some assistance from Namir/ Snow Leopard as Dark Owl used 'Dark Owl Claws', a move Amaya hadn't unlocked yet where her leg become energy-projected owl talons to attack enemies.

  
Snow leopard had some speed too but not as fast as Catboy, as he used his snow camouflage to get behind Dark Owl and use his freeze glare on her.

  
Aisha quickly got rope and stick splat to tie her down.

  
When the effect wore off, she tried to retaliate by using her nature eye freeze beam, but it was blocked by a bin lid.

  
"Now then, where are the real heroes?" Aisha asked.

  
Dark Owl scoffed.

  
"Like I'd tell YOU" she remarked.

  
"PJ Robot, any sign of them?" Snow Leopard asked on the comms.

  
PJ Robot's response was a negative.

  
They hadn't appeared on the monitors at all.

  
During this time, Lapin Blanc (Cameron) was speeding in a rabbit dash after Night Panther.

  
He used super Panther jump to reach one of the roofs of the city houses.

  
Lapin Blanc used rabbit jump to catch up.

  
Night Panther led him back to the ground all the way to the middle of the park.

  
He sped forward then back.

  
"Night Panther Stripes!" He cried.

  
He fired white stripes at Lapin Blanc, it caught him in a bind.

  
Night Panther smiled and ran off.

  
"Team, come in!" he called.

  
"Time to retreat, 'fearless leader'" Dark Owl mocked.

  
Evil Lizard became visible and freed her from the splat.

  
"Your friends are going through intense counselling" Dark Owl stated as the trio ran off.

  
-Back at Romeo's house-

  
"Well done, PJ Maniacs. I'll be giving you a third upgrade tomorrow" Romeo said, when he returned from creating havoc for the night.

  
The following night was Night Ninja's turn.

  
"Give us back our bracelets!" Connor cried.

  
Romeo just laughed.

  
"Nope, your friendship troubles are too fun not to mess with. Also, good luck with school if you do escape" he said, mockingly.

  
He and Robot headed to bed after that.

  
The trio stayed silent, wondering how to escape.

  
Four nights later, An-yu discovered the PJ Masks' identities by accident in the daytime when Night Ninja tried to research methods from the Mystery Mountain records for dimensional travel.

  
It was what he viewed as the next step to becoming the most powerful ninja ever: getting a teacher. Only not Mr Shawn. A Villain teacher.

  
Romeo helped by creating a portal gun in similar style to the opposite ray with an orb from the vacuum of doom.

  
The Wolfys in their Wolf Wheels car was the distraction.

  
It was a moon-powered car with red seats, a dark turquoise body with light blue flames along the sides with the front shaped close to fangs and the top the front where the front headlights were located were two black points almost like fangs. It came with a turbo mode that only worked in a full moon.

  
It had been accidentally created by Romeo's laser and Luna Girl's magnet during the race seen in 'Moon Prix' about 2 and a half weeks ago.

  
"Hey, PJ Masks! Can't catch us!" Rip cried as she drove their car off into the streets.

  
While seating in the Cat car, Catboy drove it to chase after them while Gekko was spying on Romeo and Owlette was buckled in the car.

  
Tim was off the ninja squad due to not only doing a heroic act but siding and getting trained by Anyu herself was viewed as treason by Night Ninja.

  
Night Ninja got Armadylan and the Ninjalinos to distract Anyu and Tim while he and Romeo snuck into the pagoda to get information on dimensional travel. He, Romeo, Armadylan and Luna Girl had all experienced dimensional travel before but only with some form of outside help.

  
Night Ninja was determined to crack the 'code' to said travel for himself so he could find a suitable teacher.

  
"Say Night Ninja, do you think I could find a teacher too? I have this need to find inspiration again…I've tried stealing the PJ Masks' power 5 times and one of those times was Armadylan and he's not a PJ Mask. Maybe I'm having writer's block or idea blockage" Romeo wondered.

  
"Alright, I'll let you try this out too. Might help us up the scale with our personal schemes too" Night Ninja realised as they got past the traps for the pagoda.

  
Inside, they went through the drawers with different scrolls.

  
Only one was remotely close to dimensional travel called the 'Multiverse connection loop'.

  
It involved a chant:  
'Undone the chains of space time, sync your world to mine,  
Keep reality in line as the bridge is built across,  
Maintain the link at all costs and bring what it is desired'.

  
Romeo and Night Ninja had to chant together as he got his machine ready to make it work.

  
They said the chant as the machine turned on and a light green and purple portal appeared.

  
"It…worked! Yes!" Night Ninja cried.

  
He kept the multiverse scroll in a safe place in his suit as he and Romeo went through it.

  
On the other side was Boxmore, the factory that neighboured Lakewood Plaza Turbo across the street.

  
Inside this factory were two people they had meet and convince to be their teachers: Professor Venomous and Fink. Their allies, The Boxbots and Boxman were busy attacking the plaza or preparing for retirement.

  
Night Ninja and Romeo went into Venomous' Office while Fink was playing video games in her room.

  
Fink is a short, green, humanoid rat. She has lime green fur and long messy mint green hair. She has small ears and a long tail coming from her dress. Her eyes had light red sclera and yellow irises with two eyelashes on each eye. She also has a notable sharp, snaggle tooth on the right side of her mouth. She wears a white lab coat with a skirt, a pair of magenta gloves, and dark grey boots. She has a stubby small black nose with a very thin black tail as well. She was currently 11 (although her age as well as KO's is always written done as '6-11').

  
Professor Venomous is tall with a slender body and lilac skin (due to an experiment trying to get his powers back). He has black, spiky, slicked back hair, a thin mouth with thin eyebrows and dark purple eyelids. His nose is pointed, and he has a few stubbles facial hair along his chin and lower jaw. His attire consists of a white coat with matching boots, a navy blue turtleneck underneath his coat, and black pants.

  
"Who are you?" Venomous asked.

  
"I am Romeo, child genius scientist and this is my…accomplice Night Ninja" Romeo introduced.

  
"So, what brings you children to Boxmore?" The Professor questioned.

  
Romeo was shaking like a leaf.

  
"We'd like to have teachers to help us make our schemes grander and scarier for inspiration" Night Ninja explained.

  
 _They do have potential to be as evil as Boxman and I. why not take the challenge?_ His echoey conscience told him.

  
"Alright then, since you're a scientist, Romeo you'll be with me and Night Ninja, you'll work with Fink. Her room is down the hall" Venomous explained.

  
"Wait do you have robots here too?" Romeo asked.

  
"Yes, Raymond, Shannon and the others are attacking the Plaza right now" Venomous explained.

  
Romeo thought it over for a moment.

  
"Is it ok if I meet them after having a lesson with you?" Romeo requested.

  
Venomous sighed.

  
"Fine" he said.

  
Night Ninja stumbled around the hallways before finding Fink's room.

  
"Um Fink? My name is Night Ninja and I was hoping you could help me learn some new moves or tricks to form grander schemes" he said, calmly.

  
Fink removed her headphones.

  
"You want my help to become a better villain? Alright then, PJ pants but I'm warning you. I'm a tough teacher to keep up with" She stated.

  
It was time for their first lesson: using the heroes' weaknesses against them.

  
Professor Venomous showed Romeo footage from the 'Box trap' from the episode 'The KO Trap' which was a method of psychological torment through slime clones of KO and his friends that also had souls to mentally scar their real selves.

  
Romeo had to write down notes on this method as the clip played.

  
"Professor, is applying this torment on our foes through robot copies possible?" Romeo asked.

  
"Yes, but it depends on how it's applied. Please share" Venomous requested.

  
"Well, I have robot clones of the PJ Masks, my archenemies, and last time I had them out they had been upgraded to replicate both personality and appearance of the heroes' villain personas created from my Opposite ray machine. I collected the data with a microchip, you see. Anyway, My idea was to use those clones to trick the heroes into thinking they've gone bad again and then use organic clones to trick their minds into believing the worst scenario possible" Romeo suggested.

  
"Ah…You are good at this when you don't focus on taking over the world all the time. Say, kid. When you come back for another class, how about it be at a school next time?" Venomous suggested.

  
"Ok, that would be helpful. I feel like you can help me learn how to make organic clones. Thank you for helping me with inspiration" Romeo said, gratefully.

  
"Little Romeo, this is only the beginning" Venomous stated.

  
-back in Tarabiscoville-

  
Connor, Amaya and Greg were still in Romeo's basement just as Emily, Romeo's mother came and gave them food.  
They remained silent to each other.

  
"Guys, why don't we ask our parents to help?" Greg suggested.

  
Amaya sighed.

  
"Fine, we'll do that" she agreed.

  
Emily smiled.

  
"Say, I found these in Romeo's room. He hasn't quite cracked the code of hiding subtly just yet" she stated, showing their bracelets.

  
"Oh, thank you, mam!" Connor exclaimed, gratefully.

  
She pasted them over and they transformed.

  
Using his muscles, Gekko busted them out of their cadges.

  
"PJ Robot, we need the Cat Car at our location" he requested.

  
PJ Robot made confusion noises as he heard Gekko's voice but saw the 'PJ Masks' on the Picture Player screen, chasing the Wolf Wheels.

  
"Yes, this is the REAL Gekko" he insisted.

  
So, the Gekko-mobile was sent over instead as the trio escaped.

  
The 'PJ Masks' retreated from the Cat Car, while laughing menacingly.

  
PJ Robot questioned who the other 'PJ Masks' were in his beeping noise talk.

  
"I….have a hunch" Owlette sighed.

  
They caught up to the Cat Car and Gekko drove his vehicle after the Wolf Wheelz in camouflage.

  
The Wolfys parked their car near the woods, to have some fun.

  
"Hey! Kevin!" Gekko whispered.

  
Kevin turned around, looking at space.

  
The Gekko-mobile became visible.

  
"It's me. Um, would you like to hang out?" Gekko offered.

  
"Sure" Kevin replied, eagerly.

  
Catboy and Owlette went after Rip and Howler in the meantime.

  
-Over in Fink's room-

  
"You need to feel every blow connect to the dummy" Fink stated.

  
Night Ninja was trying to punch the dummy of KO placed in her room for the exercise.

  
She then smiled.

  
"Try attack me with your ninja trick, PJ Boy!" she taunted.

  
Night Ninja tried a surprise attack through a smoke bomb and then a kick, but Fink dodged it.

  
Then he tried ninja fingers but Fink inserted a glorb into her collar and powered up into 'Turbo Fink' to break out of the enchantment.

  
Her gloves and boots go purplish-black, and lavender spike bracelets and collar appear on her, while her eyelids go dark indigo. Her hair also appears to be wilder and flowing.

  
"What… is this power?" Night Ninja asked in surprise.

  
"This is my turbo form. It's artificial through the glorb so I'm always in control. Wanna see some REAL action?" she asked.  
Night Ninja nodded.

  
She proceeded to float in the air with a purple aura and then zipped around throwing punches at him left, right and centre.  
Night Ninja tried to throw red sticky splat at her but she ploughed through it.

  
"Ha ha! You need to be able to think on your feet and also IMPROVISE!" Fink cried as she threw a desk at him.

  
He reacted by using a smoke bomb to teleport behind her in the nick of time.

  
"I think I just did" he remarked.

  
Fink was stunned.

  
Then she attacked him with a purple fire ball from her claws making him crash into the wall.

  
"Nope but good try, PJ kid" Fink complimented.

  
"Fink! Bring your student to my office!" Venomous called.

  
The pair arrived a few minutes after Romeo had completed his first lesson.

  
"I have an idea to get help to set up a school to rival not only POINT Prep but to help you and any other young villians improve in schemes and other area of villainy (or being an anti-hero)" Venomous explained.

  
"Hmmm…It's a neat idea, Boss. Can Tao and I assist?" Fink asked.

  
"Tao?" Romeo asked.

  
"Oh, That would be TKO, My son's former alter-ego that was the embodiment of his negative emotions in physical form. Formerly known as TKO or 'Turbo KO', he told us that his new secondary name is Tao from now on" Venomous added.

  
"Oh, Ok. Is he a good fighter?" Night Ninja asked.

  
"He's formidable" Fink replied with a devious smile.

  
"Alright, I'm in. When should we come back?" The young Ninja stated.

  
"We'll need time to set up the school along with a few other connections" Venomous pointed out.

  
"Say, how did you two get here?" Fink questioned.

  
The two night-time villians led them to the portal.

  
"Wow, you made this appear with some scroll and a gadget, huh?" Venomous asked in astonishment.

  
"Sure did" Romeo confirmed.

  
"May I?" Venomous asked.

  
Romeo nodded.

  
Venomous went through to inspect Romeo's device.

  
"Sorry, I forgot to ask for your ages" Venomous said in embarrassment.

  
"I'm 9 and my comrade here is approaching 10" Romeo replied.

  
"Ah then, you're about the right age for phones. I have an idea" Venomous realised.

  
For Romeo and Night Ninja's 9th birthdays, they had both received phones to match their night motif: Black and white Iphone-looking phone for Romeo and a navy blue looking phone for Night Ninja complete with phone charms (a Robot charm for Romeo and a shuriken for Night Ninja).

  
They gave him their phones and Venomous went back to his office through the portal.

  
He used his engineering skills to add something to the phones before coming back through the portal.

  
Then he handed the phones back.

  
"Ok, so I found a way to sync your phones to our world's frequency so we can contact each other across worlds. I gave you Fink's number since she's about your age anyway. So, I'll make sure she lets you know when you can come back" Venomous reassured them.

  
"Thank you, both of you" Romeo said, gratefully.

  
"See ya soon, PJ Boy and tulip kid" Fink taunted as she and Venomous went back through the portal before it closed behind them.

  
"That was a pretty cool first session" Romeo admitted.

  
"It was a rush…I like it. Let's not tell the other night-time villians about this just yet" Night Ninja cautioned.  
Romeo gave him a look.

  
"Hey…I mean well, Brainiac. Just not until the school is…running and we get permission from Professor Venomous, ok?" he advised.

  
Romeo sighed.

  
"Fine, don't want the others hogging our fun ANYWAY" Romeo admitted.

  
When the boys returned, Kevin was hanging out with Greg at his house given the wolfys recently discovered the heroes' identities when their powers had been stolen by Romeo AGAIN about….6 months ago.

  
The following night, the events of 'Do the Gekko' Occurred.

  
So, two days later from the two night-time villians' lesson with Venomous and Fink…

  
In class, Anne- the young black female with green eyes, blue glasses and black hair up in a bun wearing a purple and pink striped long sleeved top, blue with white spots skirt and brown boots (the girl who recognised the 'gekko dance') was lost in reflection as Mr Shawn was doing a lesson on the solar system.

  
She stood up in from her desk in realisation.

  
"Greg is that lizard hero!" She exclaimed.

  
Greg blushed as he sunk down in his chair.

  
Everyone except Anne, Connor, Amaya, Arsène, Cameron and Aisha laughed at poor Greg.

  
"So…So, what if I am? You're good at clues, Anne" Greg said, as he managed to mustered the courage to talk over the laughter.

  
"Settle down, everyone. Well hero or not, I find it admirable" Mr Shawn encouraged.

  
Greg gave him a small smile.

  
"Maybe it was a phase" Marie whispered.

  
"But...something...is up with them" Aisha wondered.

  
"...they were arguing more...before acting more cruel" the whispers of the classmates were apparent.

  
Namir and Cameron were weary of these 'changes' in their friends so far but they, Arsène and Aisha planned to monitor them.

  
Later that day

  
The trio and their parents met inside Connor's house, to work through their problems.

  
Cyrus and Connor's mother were on the left seat. Connor resembled them both; Cyrus had the same hair colour as Connor but green eyes while his mother had blue eyes but both had the same skin tone.

  
Abigail and Adam Hibou, Amaya's parents were on the middle seat. They both had brown eyes and brown hair like Amaya, but her mother's hair was shorter.

  
George Vert, Greg's dad was on the right. He too had blonde hair along with a moustache, green eyes and wearing a brown white-themed suit as his vet outfit.  
The children had asked their parents about their past a year ago, due to Patch's advice the year before.

  
So, their parents were aware they were heroes at night.

  
"Mr Shawn has been telling us you've been having problems between the three of you. Explain what caused all of this fighting first" Cyrus requested.  
So the trio took it in turns to explain everything including what was said in Romeo's basement.

  
"Ok, then. Would you like to brainstorm solutions together?" Cyrus offered.

  
Connor nodded.

  
"Well, first of all. Do you remember what qualities make a good friend?" Abigail wondered.

  
"Being honest, understanding, loyal, willing to listen and forgive..." Amaya trailed off.

  
"Right. You're all hurting in some way and it sounds like Romeo had a hand in continuing the anger" George noted.

  
Greg sighed.

  
"It's...mainly my fault. I'll try my best not to go behind your backs again and to contact help if they ever try to blackmail me again" he remarked.

  
Amaya had her back to him but began to turn around inch by inch.

  
Connor stared at the floor.

  
"Just...remember, children. Friendship takes time to mend as long as you're all willing to work at it" Adam reassured them.

  
"It's...ok to want to see more outside our world like our other friends...but we need to study a safe way to travel and stick together, ok?" Greg suggested.

  
"But...what about our allies An-Yu etc? If we gave inter-dimensional travel a try with our rocket and allow our allies to protect the city in our absence, we could see more" Connor insisted, with a hint of excitement.

  
"We could try it some time...our parents are ok..." Greg trailed off.

  
"We'll prep you for that one" George replied.

  
Amaya stayed silent.

  
"Please Amaya, can you let go of your negative feelings about this?" Greg pleaded.

  
"But this was bigger than when Connor played that joke on me….however…I…can't stay mad at you forever" She said, gently.

  
Connor looked at the wall, away from them.

  
"Connor, it's ok to be afraid of a possibility but…it might not happen. We're still here" Greg reassured him.

  
"Ok, but from now on if you're in that kind of trouble call PJ Robot or members of Team B if you can't reach us. Please. And I know you want to help redeem Luna Girl, but she deserves to make her own choices too" Connor remarked.

  
"Again, I am REALLY sorry about before. Honest" Greg said, sincerely.

  
Amaya sighed.

  
"Ok, I forgive you" she said, sincerely.

  
The trio went in for a hug.

  
It was the second of many slow steps to recovery...

  
-That night-

  
With no villain activity, the children got the night off.

  
Connor spent time with Gris, Amaya with Birdie, her red bird pet and the grey bird friend named Oolgee after her spirit animal and Greg with Lionel.

  
They reflected on how their spirit animals had controlled their pets to help them escape Luna Girl's bubble prisoners when they connected.

  
"Hey guys, do you think we'll even meet more heroes and explore other places outside our city?" Amaya wondered.  
"I'm not sure but maybe" Connor replied.

  
"Yeah" Greg said, softly.

  
-About the same time…

  
Night Ninja and Romeo got a message from Fink:

  
'BLUNT is now up and running. Your second lesson will begin at the time and class location attached. But you must go through the necessary assembly first. Fink'.

  
The dimensional portal reappeared as the boys went through.

  
BLUNT (the newest school for future villians and anti-heroes), rival to P.O.I.N.T (Powerful Operatives Investigating and Neutralizing Trouble) Prep was now built and ready for students.

  
The teacher line up were the following:

  
TKO/Tao- teacher of planning, goals and anti-heroism, Fink- Teacher of Strategy and trickery, fighting class is covered by herself and TKO, Professor Venomous- Teacher of Manipulation/ exploitation of weakness, Torture with Bio-engineering, Study of glorbs and Schemes 101, John D. Rockerduck- Teacher of Scamming with money and Research for 'different suggestions' like blueprints, materials, funding etc, Vanitas- Teacher of darkness and ruthless nature (Part of 'Power' and 'Anti-heroism') and Boxman- Headteacher and teaches robotics.

  
The school was a tall, floating building above Boxmore in red and black.

  
The logo was a blunt pencil in the form of a red bat.

  
Inside the school were banners in the hallways for the three different groups: A glowing Glorb for 'Power', an image of Shadowy Figure for 'Scheming' and a silhouette of TKO for the combination of 'Façade and anti-hero'.

  
The main hall was purple with soft lights as the invited students that included Romeo and Night Ninja respectively, sat in wooden chairs with soft padding.

  
Lord Boxman came onto the stage with a microphone.

  
"Welcome, one and all to BLUNT, the newest and first-of-its-kind rival school to the famous good two-shoes P.O.I.N.T. BLUNT stands for 'Baddies Love Unleashing Negativity and Trauma'. Over this school year or term, you'll experience the three different categories or groups of 'Disorder'. In the second term, you'll pick the one that suits you. By that point, there will be slots for lessons only from your 'Disorder' to make the schedule more …exciting. I wish you all the best of luck. Oh right, my name is Lord Boxman and I'll be your headteacher during your time here" Lord Boxman announced.

  
The students were split into groups and led away by different teachers.

  
The group Night Ninja and Romeo were in were led away by John D. Rockerduck for their second lesson (but first in the school). He was the teacher in the message Fink sent them.

  
He was a wealthy businessman from the 1800s, probably older than Scrooge by 10 years.

  
He had black eyes and black with grey line hair wearing a cream-yellow suit with a yellow flower on it and a matching hat. He had been cryogenically frozen at some point and was the reason he was still alive.

  
The classroom he had was littered with pictures of different villians (including himself) scheming, stealing, making blueprints etc.

  
"Welcome to the 'disorder' of Scheming. I'm John D. Rockerduck, the…third richest duck in the world, I'll be one of the teachers for this 'Disorder'. Today, we'll be covering funding schemes, different materials needed and the manpower to build. It's good to scheme a plan but it's ideal that you know the materials and design from a blueprint for it to succeed" he began.

  
Romeo raised his hand.

  
"Yes?"

  
"I have a question, Mr Rockerduck. You see I've made a lot of gadgets already. Do you have any tips about expanding horizons beyond just a mobile Lab?" Romeo asked.

  
"Well, it sounds like you haven't completely explored the skies, right? Maybe do something with that" Rockerduck suggested.  
Romeo recalled the few times he made his lab fly and smiled.

  
"Thank you, Sir" he said, gratefully.

  
He went on to cover blueprints and how to draw them, then how to know the amount of materials and manpower needed to make a plan into reality.

  
It spurred an idea in Romeo as he began to do a drawing of a new project: the beginning of a new factory.

  
Night Ninja on the other hand was inspired with the idea of Splat clouds and the device seen in 'PJ Sky Pirates'.

  
Fink covered different strategies while she and TKO covered fighting sessions.

  
Venomous gave them a short session on torture methods that involved using the enemies' fear against them.

  
His complete form resembled Shadowy Venomous except his skin was a desaturated purple (purple that was close to grey but still looked dark purple), he still wore his scientist outfit (with his snake symbol) but with dark violet gloves and a heavy-duty grey belt with a red upside-down pentagonal shape buckle. His hair remained black but in a ponytail with dark purple highlights and he had a violet hue. He still had his old laserblast helmet from when he used it on the planet he and Fink destroyed together.

  
In school, He remained 'Professor Venomous' even in his new merged form.

  
Night Ninja and Romeo were in awe at the amount of teachers that were members of FOWL and the Black Hat organisation.  
With the school day over, they returned to their home.

  
Romeo went home with a devious grin.

  
"Dad, may I get some help with funding a new project?" he asked, as politely as possible.

  
"What now?" Theo asked.

  
"Well, something I learnt at BLUNT tonight got me thinking: what if I try to expand the factory to explore different horizons" Romeo got out a rough sketch blueprint of a airship-looking factory.

  
"Hmm…alright. I'll see what I can do" Theo said with slight intrigue at his son's picture.

  
Romeo then headed down to his home lab in the basement.

  
He began to make blueprints and then went onto create clones of PJ Robot's original form: a green with silver zig-zags body shaped slightly like an egg and a pink light on its clear dome head.…

  
-A few days later-

  
The boys returned to BLUNT for another day of learning.

  
This time they had lessons from Fink, Tao (TKO) and Professor Venomous.

  
The subject this time was rivalry challenges in the form of trickery and goals.

  
"First, we need to know what you're all good at, regarding your motives. Share to the class your strengths" Fink requested.

  
Romeo was up first.

  
"I'm very good at inventing gadgets, robot AI and other machines for my plans to take over the world and be all powerful to prove to my dad I'm worthy" He stated.

  
Then Night Ninja.

  
"Me? I can use sticky splat and ninja moves against the enemy. My knowledge of mystical Japanese items and mystery Mountain complement my plans to unlock the secrets of the pagoda of Mystery Mountain and be the most powerful ninja in history" he announced.

  
The other students included Willy, Shadamy, Anti-Mabel and Doofus Drake from Ducktales 2017.

  
Willy is an anthropomorphic mouse with wide shoulders but an overall slim physique. He has a long, snout with a small pink nose and large, mouse-like ears. He has notable large, circular eyes with small irises, and his eyelids are a shiny greyish purple. He also has a long light pink tail, a trademark for most animated mice.  
He wears a neon pink shirt with an angry mouse skull symbol on it, coupled with long black pants and large white sneakers with yellow undersides.

  
Shadamy has a very slim body and skinny arms. She has light pink hair and a grey hairband with a red heart on it. She has purple irises. She wears white gloves with yellow collars, a purple shirt with a white heart on it and a yellow collar. She wears short grey tights and white and grey shoes with a yellow top.

  
Anti-Mabel was identical to Mabel Pines in appearance except she wore a white 'I HATE Cats' top and was the opposite of Mabel in every way.

  
Doofus Drake was a round chump duck 10-12-year-old child, sporting round glasses, a pink shirt with a dark blue jacket and tan pants.

  
Doofus had been given a device on his phone like Night Ninja and Romeo in order to sneak out to BLUNT when his parents weren't awake, due to him being grounded for like after getting a new little brother.

  
"I did have my gramimama's inheritance and controlled my parents but…thanks to Louie and BOYD, I only have half and I'm grounded!" Doofus said, bitterly.

  
"I…love pairing people up as my one true pairing and taking people apart who don't agree!" Shadamy cried with a wicked smile.

  
"I'm good at 'acting' and tricking people into trusting me" Anti-Mabel added.

  
Willy shrugged.

  
"I wanted to buy every POW Card ever but then TKO reset them" he revealed.

  
"Your power?" Fink asked.

  
Willy thought for a moment.

  
"Um POW card?" He suggested.

  
"Alright then. Night Ninja and Inventor Boy are in a pair, then Willy and Shadamy and Doofus with Anti-Mabel. I'm gonna give you some scenarios and you have to form plans against each other" Fink announced.

  
They moved seats to sit with their assigned work partners.

  
"Alright. First scenario: Your minion observed heroes playing or research mystical locations, you want to up your game with a new plan. Your options include music, sabotage, ruining a city, collecting things or manipulating emotions" Fink revealed.

  
They had 30 minutes to come up with something.

  
Romeo began to sketch up a coloured key piano machine for his sky factory.

  
"Hmm…so you have a factory now? What about your lab?" Night Ninja wondered.

  
"I keep it in the factory, blueberry" Romeo said, in annoyance.

  
"Blueberry? That's your best insult? Dear me, Romeo. You're out of your game" Night Ninja goaded.

  
"What? You implying you know more words than me, just because you're older?" Romeo accused.

  
Night Ninja chuckled.

  
"Maybe" he gave a smug look with his eyes.

  
Night Ninja did a mind map of an idea he'd gotten while they had been talking.

  
The two boys stared in hostility.

  
Meanwhile, Doofus was stuck on gathering ideas while Shadamy came up with a 'force people into her desired pairings' plan and Anti-Mabel drew herself with Human Bill (AKA Will) as a 'plan'.

  
"Time's up! Let's see what you've got" Fink looked through their ideas.

  
"Alright…Let's go with Romeo's first. Your one is about controlling people with music. Can you expand on that?" She asked.

  
"I was thinking to give more power to my factory, I could steal enough people from the city I'm from to travel the whole world to kidnap everyone, so I'll be able to rule the world" Romeo replied.

  
"Mmmm…I see BUT what would you do next?" Fink continued.

  
"I would show my achievement to my dad and I'd have satisfaction in my life for once" Romeo's voice had a hint of sadness.

  
"I see…We'll try to work on what comes after. Now then, Night Ninja….actually I'll get to yours after class is over" She turned to the other pairs.

  
Shadamy's plan was viewed as a 'great try in progress', Doofus got 0 marks and Anti-Mabel was an ok plan. Willy was also stuck on ideas like Doofus.

  
"To help with creativity, Doofus and Willy, You'll be placed in B-I mean Professor Venomous' class next to give you some extra boost. That's all for today. Well done, everyone" Fink stated.

  
As everyone began to leave, Night Ninja stayed put.

  
"Night Ninja, your plan to target the Sky Factory is intriguing…do you have some obsession with this 'sticky splat' stuff?" Fink wondered.

  
"Yeah…I'm used to it so much, it comes up in almost every plan. Miss Fink, any …suggestions on how to up my game when every Mystery mountain and stick splat plan has been exhausted?" Night Ninja requested.

  
Fink thought carefully as she went through his record.

  
"Well, it appears that your plan with a splatcano was your 'most menacing' right?"

  
Night Ninja nodded.

  
"Well, I'm aware you've teamed up with other villians before…hmmm…I guess the thing that's more dangerous than a volcano would be a earthquake…" Fink realised.

  
Then another idea came to him and he smiled through his mask.

  
"Now I have another brilliant idea" he remarked as he quickly wrote it down on his phone.

  
"Thank you. See ya next time, Miss Fink" he bowed respectfully before leaving.

  
"That kid has promise, I'll give ya that" she said, to herself.

  
-A month and 6 sessions at BLUNT later (Approximately January now in PJ Masks' time due to the lessons flying by)-

  
Romeo went onto get inspired to create hypnotising music, steal Santa's Naughty or Nice list and lastly use the data he gathered on the Ninjalinos on his Sky Factory mainframe.

  
Night Ninja and Romeo in one session had shared the notes they had on the PJ Crystal, inspiring the young ninja to target HQ for said crystal while Gekko was distracted:

  
At the start of January, the following year, the boys had two highly important lessons this time.

  
Before they headed through the portal, Night Ninja wanted to ask Romeo something.

  
"Do you plan to tell the others about this school? I have enjoyed our personal rivalry time together…but in a way the others can benefit from it too" Night Ninja pointed out.

  
"Oh, don't worry my ninja companion. I'm counting on them finding out for themselves" Romeo remarked.

  
"The long game….right" Night ninja sighed.

  
"Let's just get through our lessons and see what happens ok?" he added.

  
Romeo nodded and the pair went through the portal.

  
This time, they had Lord Boxman, Vanitas and Venomous this time.

  
The classroom Boxman had was reminiscent of his own lab where he creates copies of his robot children.

  
"Now then children, I may be an expert in robotics but one of the ways to form alternative plans is to look through or analyse notes and data on different things. It could be a hero's power source, a rival's minions' skill profile etc. Your task is to gather data on anything you can think of and compare notes. A portal will be active in case you need to visit home to get said data" Boxman declared to the group.

  
A blue portal was left near the right of the class near the window for Romeo and Night Ninja's home and a purple one 4 steps from it for Duckburg.

  
Romeo smiled as the challenge began.

  
He went through the blue portal and gathered what he could on the Ninjalinos and PJ Crystal from his lab and Sky factory.  
He brought back a handheld data scanner to use on the other students as a way of 'sharing notes'.

  
Night Ninja just had a notepad on what he knew about the PJ Crystal.

  
So, the pair swapped notes on the crystal for this task.

  
Night Ninja's consisted of the following: mysterious, linked to the PJs' powers and Power Pondweed and the reason for their additional powers. Origins unknown.

  
Romeo's were a bit more in depth: Crystal is linked to the PJs' Pjamas and seems to be the source of their power. When cracked, the powered subjects glitch in and out of regular and costume forms. Hypothesis suggests that if DESTORYED, subjects would loose powers…but from observation, taking away said crystal doesn't render heroes powerless due to their spirit animals. Further study proved this when it was the source of the power pondweed, giving Gekko additional power as well. Further investigation on its origins and link to spirit animals is needed before planning a new scheme.

  
"Ooo…How about I do some testing on this crystal while distracting the slimy lizard?" Night Ninja suggested.

  
"It's…a start" Romeo agreed.

  
"Ah I see…You've made some progress already" Boxman smiled.

  
"Say, what's this other data?" his eyes peaked in interest.

  
"Well…I'm studying the ninjalinos' abilities …maybe be useful for my next project" Romeo replied.

  
He showed Boxman his pie chart and small notes that included the words 'Mystery Mountain'.

  
Boxman laughed.

  
"I wish you good luck, kid. Now then…You'll need some extra gadgets for precautions" he continued.

  
Romeo raised his hand.

  
"I read a while ago that there's an octopus as one of the sea life in that moat the PJ Masks have" he revealed.

  
"Ah, that information is useful but…have you thought about how to use it to your advantage?" Boxman suggested.

  
"Mmmm…not yet." Romeo replied, wearily.

  
"Well….My pal Venomous can help with that" Boxman stated.

  
They had a small break before the next class.

  
Boxman then received an email informing him of a visit of the High Command or Inspection for Standards in Evil Education and Futures (Shorten to ISEEF, a fictional Evil school version of OFSTED: Office for Standards in Education, Children's Services and Skills) to make sure everything was up to the high standard the agreement made between the different worlds who were in favour of the school advised.

  
They were to visit at the end of the term to review progress on the teachers and students so far.

  
Boxman, while biting his nails, put on his calendar a reminder for their visit.

  
The next lesson was with Professor Venomous.

  
"Well, Class. I got an update from Boxman. Any information you learn about your enemies…be it their home, Headquarters etc can be used to your advantage. Romeo…you learnt about sealife in your enemies' lake or moat and the source of the power pondweed thing you mentioned in your last class. What can you do to aid any future plans?" Venomous questioned.

  
Romeo thought it over carefully.

  
He began to sketch something till it became clear what it was: Small circular sensors.

  
"Ah! See? Anything is possible. Now the rest of you try" Venomous encouraged.

  
"I know that Catboy hates and fears water, The Wolfys almost always want new powers and Luna Girl wants to recover the moon crystal from her last crazy plan involving a giant moon magnet…. And that mega Moonstone is in that PJ Vault…" Night Ninja revealed.

  
"And?" Venomous gestured for him to go on.

  
"There…might be a way to combine the water, space and Mystery mountain elements together" Night Ninja pondered.

  
"Indeed. Now keep going, all of you" Venomous grinned.

  
"Even desires of others can be exploited. I did it with KO and TKO was created" he added.

  
Romeo raised his hand a moment.

  
"What if…we try alternatives in other dimensions like this one?" he asked.

  
"Hmm….that's a good suggestion. I'll look into it and offer some suggestions for visits next time" Venomous replied.

Lastly was the great Vanitas.

  
His lesson was on Ruthlessness.

  
“To make your enemies fear you, you must not show mercy often. Romeo…is it? In your file, it revealed you decided to be good only in the holidays and Night Ninja….you mainly show your ‘kind side’ when your minions are in danger. How can we minimise this?” Vanitas asked.

  
“But Christmas really was the only time I’ve shown kindness other than Robot helping me and making me look ‘less evil’” Romeo admitted.

  
“I…I’m still a villain!” Night Ninja cried.

  
Vanitas smiled.

  
“Alright, I’ll let you prove it. Attack me with your best shot and I’ll decide if you’re ruthless enough” he challenged.

  
“Vanitas…um Sir….I don’t do fighting” Romeo piped up.

  
“Improvise, kid” Vanitas stated, harshly.

  
Romeo gulped and got out his portable ‘Baby Beam’ (turns people into toddlers) and opposite ray and a button to launch the go-slow machine now on a belt.

  
Vanitas smiled.

  
“Come at me, Students!”

  
Night Ninja was first, using a smoke bomb to teleport behind him and summoned sticky splat.

  
Vanitas teleported and left behind a ‘after-image’ in front of the young Ninja, catching him by surprise from behind with fast attacks.

  
Romeo activated the ‘go slow’ belt machine and aimed it at Vanitas.

  
Vanitas summoned different unversed as he did his dark pool move to escape Night Ninja’s next attack and catch him by surprise again.

  
Only he was now doing it in slow motion.

  
Night Ninja smiled.

  
“Face my Mega triple punch!” he cried as he punched Vanitas really fast.

  
Romeo tried the opposite ray on him.

  
Vanitas turned around.

  
“That toy won’t work on pure darkness” he said in slow-motion.

  
Due to him being in the ‘grey area’, the ray couldn’t take effect due to its function only affecting good or bad alignment.

  
Romeo reversed the slow-motion effect on Vanitas.

  
He snapped his fingers, forcing Night Ninja to stop.

  
“Your skills are improving but you need a few more tools to be more ruthless in battle. Have you done that move before?” he asked.

  
“Only with that rock of power we found in an ancient temple mountain a few years back” Night Ninja said, nervously.

  
“Well, have you tried anything else recently?” Vanitas pressed on.

  
“No. I considered other ninja techniques but all I have are sticky splat, smoke bombs and ninja fingers. The latter being magic telekinesis” Night Ninja replied.  
“Ok…well we can help you expand on that. You’ll need to try throwing stars and swords to increase intimidation on your enemies. Also please….try to avoid showing weakness so much” Vanitas said, coldly.

  
“Um yes, sir. But don’t you teach the ‘Anti-hero’ Disorder?” Night Ninja asked.

  
“What about it?!” the dark-haired teacher growled.

  
The young ninja cowered in fear.

  
“He’s sorry, we’re sorry, sir. Please don’t kill him!” Romeo begged.

  
“And that’s how you intimidate. Yes, I teach that ‘Disorder’ but that title is a complicated topic. From your two files, I can tell you’re in the anti-villain category, but Romeo is more villainous” Vanitas shared.

  
“Really?!” Romeo’s eyes lit up.

  
Night Ninja’s jaw dropped.

  
“REALLY?” he asked in shock.

  
“Yes, Night Ninja. You care a lot about your….’minions’. A little more than being evil. Romeo cares about his main robot but not more than his ambitions to take over the world and prove himself to his dad. A goal that is bound to evolve as you boys become teenagers” Vanitas continued.

  
“So…what must I do to prove my worth?” the young, dishearten ninja pleaded.

  
“Hmm…. Well, you can either become an anti-hero, be both anti-hero and anti-villain at the same time or lose the ‘minions’ and be a solo bad guy” His teacher advised.

  
“Fire the Ninjalinos? I can’t do that. They’re useful” Night Ninja insisted.

  
“The only other advise I can give is to maybe have them attend here or get them trained to be more capable helpers. Remember being ruthless helps your image and creates fear in your enemies” Vanitas finished.

  
Then the bell rang.

  
“I’ll….think about it” Night Ninja sighed.

  
Then the students had to head home.

  
Before enacting his newest plan, Romeo planted water-proof movement detectors in the PJ HQ moat.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun stuff is coming up. So be prepared for more crossover goodness!  
> See ya next time!  
> Note: the effects of the robots interfering with the heroes' lives will be explored soon.  
> The show called 'The hollow' is referenced due to Armadylan's secret mission there.


	3. Chapter 3- new tricks, surprises and tests….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: Night Ninja and Romeo visited BLUNT every other night but I'm only covering the really important lessons. That's why time progressed all the way to January so fast. Hopefully, that's not too confusing. Enjoy! Also, I don't own the plot for 'The Disappearing Ninja' I just wanted to include it because it felt movie worthy and….I enjoyed it so much.  
> The Lupin collection Arsène 4 had to retrieve from the Night villians (last seen in 'Rise of Captiane Lupin') is based on some of the items (Yesterday Once Again/Hier une fois de plus, Get big/Gros calibre, The tiny Bubbles/Les minuscules bulles, Memory/La mémoire and Upside-down/À l'envers) from Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger.  
> All Miraculous Ladybug characters belong to Zag and the creators. I'm just borrowing them for fun Crossover reasons ;)(their appearance is set after the episode 'Ladybug')

-3 days after 'Gekko Takes Charge'-

  
In the daytime, a new movie with Flossy Flash and Master Fang facing the Titanium Groundhog was to be shown in the cinema but had sticky splat covered over it.

  
Assuming Night Ninja was attacking, the trio investigated the area that night.

  
Only to see the Ninjalinos run from something.

  
"Stop right there!" Gekko cried.

  
Night Ninja and the 4 ninjalinos that were left frozen.

  
"We don't need their help" he muttered.

  
His group insisted and pushed him forward.

  
"Ok I'll ask" he relented.

  
"Ask what?" Catboy wondered.

  
"We were at the movies last night, when we were attacked by something and three of my Ninjalinos vanished!" Night Ninja explained.

  
"And you want us to help you find them? But…like isn't disappearing a ninja thing" Gekko pointed out.

  
"That's no excuse not to help! You're HEROES Now we're missing these guy's brother and this one's buddy" Night Ninja pleaded.

  
A second later, the one on the far right vanished.

  
"This could be a naughty trick" Catboy said, suspiciously.

  
"Like you've trapped us in splat" Owlette began.

  
"Fill up HQ in splat" Catboy continued.

  
"The Splatcano" Gekko added.

  
"Yes, I've been bad, but that's no excuse to not help these bundles of joy" Night Ninja begged.

  
"We've fallen for your tricks too many times" Catboy said, sternly.

  
"That was before they started disappearing one by one!" Night Ninja remarked.

  
Then An-Yu jumped in between them.

  
The PJ Masks' eyes widened, and Night Ninja yelped in fright.

  
"I need your help, PJ Masks" An-Yu requested.

  
"Don't do that! I'm already on edge tonight" Night ninja looked around, fearfully.

  
"What are they doing?" An-Yu asked.

  
"They're asking for advice…What's the problem, An-Yu?" Owlette asked.

  
The heroes did a huddle.

  
"Strange things have started on the mountain. The Bamboo whispers and the rocks shake. I don't know why" An-Yu whispered.

  
"Wait, you're going to help her and not me?!" Night Ninja cried.

  
"We'll help you too. Let's split up" Owlette suggested.

  
"But I need help from all of you. I can't have PJ Leftovers" Night Ninja complained.

  
He and the two Ninjalinos that remained ran off.

  
"We should after them" Gekko urged.

  
"A ninja's a ninja: Tricky" Catboy declared.

  
"And a threat to the mountain is greater than words can say" An-Yu added.

  
So, An-Yu convinced the others to help her but Gekko felt guilt about it.

  
Night Ninja and the two Ninjalinos ran through the streets.

  
Within seconds, the ninjalino hiding behind the green car on the right vanished and then Daisy, the one on the left vanished too.

  
"Oh no! I'm all alone! HELP!" Night Ninja cried in a panic.

  
An-Yu opened the portal to Mystery Mountain and was greeted by wind with whispers of a warning.

  
"I'll go to the library and see if I can get any clues" Owlette offered as she flew off.

  
Night Ninja was now on his own in the park in fear.

  
"Please don't make me vanish. I have so many bad things to do!" he pleaded as a bush rustled.

  
Out came Tim, the tiny ninjalino.

  
"Oh, you came back for me and felt something wrong with your pals. Thank you, Tim" Night Ninja said, gratefully.

  
A shadow approached them.

  
"Run, Tim!" he urged.

  
They ran pasted the wall that acted as a portal to Mystery Mountain.

  
-On Mystery Mountain-

  
An-Yu went towards the bodega and saw a symbol on the ground.

  
The wind whispered to her.

  
"'Trust the ninjas', really?" She asked.

  
Owlette went through all the books on mystery mountain and found nothing on elements going on the mountain.

  
PJ Robot then contacted her as she left the library.

  
On the PJ Picture player, he detected yellow energy.

  
"Oh gosh, like the sky portal!" Owlette cried.

  
Night Ninja and Tim ran towards Owlette.

  
Then Owlette and Tim were sucked into a nozzle and arrived in the captain quarters.

  
There was a green panelled window, about 6 'green with silver zig-zags body shaped slightly like an egg and a pink light on its clear dome head Fly-bots' and a control main frame.

  
Robette and Robot were manning the controls as co-pilots.

  
Near the control main frame was the second moon crystal (from 'Moonbreaker') as one of the other power sources for the factory.

  
"Did you enjoy the journey from super sucker 2?" Romeo asked.

  
"What do you want with us?" Owlette asked.

  
"You? nothing. But him…well he's the whole enchilada!" Romeo exclaimed.

  
He got the fly-bots to take away Tim to the bottom desk where the others were imprisoned.

  
He chuckled.

  
"You may not know this, but I've been improving my skills. Using the data, I have on the Ninjalinos, I decided to kidnap them and force them to make a portal to Mystery Mountain. I've been there before, sometime ago when that guy Xigbar visited. That An-Yu chick really peeved me off last time…but an added bonus would be you Owlette. Put her with the others" Romeo ordered.

  
He smiled.

  
"I don't intend to tell you the whole plan…yet" he added.

  
He activated his ray connected to his Sky Factory, using the Ninjalinos' power to create a golden portal to Mystery Mountain big enough for the factory.

  
-Back on the mountain-

  
"Have you figured out what's going?" Gekko asked.

  
"I'm unsure. I've never known the mountain to be so afraid" An-Yu replied with concern.

  
Night Ninja appeared in a smoke bomb.

  
"Help me, PJ Masks! All the Ninjalinos are gone and the owl!" he begged.

  
"Wait Owlette? What happened?" Catboy asked.

  
"I saw it in the sky"

  
He then gasped.

  
"The flying factory!" Night Ninja cried.

  
It was a large boot-shaped air ship in a colour scheme of orange, white and green with plane wings, factory funnels that resemble chimneys, an open deck entrance and a nozzle connected to the ship that sucks things into ship's quarters (front of the ship where the controls were).

  
"Attention, everyone! I have the Ninjalinos and Owlette prisoner. My Fly-bots are going to take everything here in the bagoda and suck the mountain splat to become all powerful!" Romeo declared.

  
"See what learning new tricks can do, Night Ninja?" he added, in a taunting voice.

  
Night Ninja growled in response.

  
"This is low even for you, four eyes!" he cried.

  
The Sky Factory began to suck the mountain splat from the volcano.

  
"I'm sorry, Night Ninja. We should have helped" Catboy said, sadly.

  
"I am to blame also" An-Yu said in regret.

  
"We can still save the day if we work with the ninjas" Gekko remarked.

  
"Ninja. I'm the last of my kind, thanks to you" Night Ninja added.

  
"Will you help us save the mountain?" Catboy asked.

  
"And get my Ninjalinos back?" he thought on it for a moment.

  
"Sounds like it really is time to be a hero!" Night Ninja cried.

  
12 fly-bots came out of the Sky Factory and began to attack with red lasers.

  
Catboy ran around one of them as Gekko used his shields to block two fly-bots' lasers.

  
An-Yu tried to confuse them by flying with her staff while Night Ninja was trying to avoid getting hit by the lasers.

  
-Inside the factory-

  
Owlette was in the lower deck being taken to the cell when the other Ninjalinos used ninja fingers to help Tim get out.

  
Owlette used her wings and feathers to take out one of the fly-bots to allow him to escape.

  
More fly-bots then appeared to prevent her escape.

  
Tim rode one of the fly-bots outside and jumped off to join the others.

  
"Tim! I'm so glad you got out!" Night Ninja exclaimed.

  
He sneezed and turned into the splat monster.

  
In this form, he had a muscular body made of red sticky splats with just his face visible.

  
Tim/The Splat monster took out two of the fly-bots.

  
Then 8 more were sent out.

  
"Argh! They keep coming!" An-Yu cried in annoyance.

  
"We could go with someone going inside to stop the factory" Catboy suggested.

  
Tim quickly explained to Night Ninja.

  
"Wait the Ninjalinos and Owlette are trapped up there?" Night Ninja repeated.

  
Tim nodded.

  
"If only there was a way to get a sneaky Ninja up there" Catboy said, knowingly.

  
Taking the hint, Tim threw Night Ninja up to the factory.

  
The heroes worked together to spin or trick the fly-bots into hitting each other to take them out.

  
"I'm a ninja not a sack of potatoes" Night Ninja grumbled on impact.

  
He proceeded to sneak past the fly-bots all the way to the lower deck where the cell was.

  
He then trapped them in sticky splat and then opened the cell door.

  
"Night Ninja?" Owlette asked in surprise.

  
"Go Ninjalinos, do bad…"

  
Owlette gave him a look.

  
"In the name of being good" he finished.

  
They proceeded to wretch the place, even taking some of Romeo's stored gadgets.

  
"What about that vacuum sucking up mountain splat?" Owlette wondered.

  
"Allow me" Night Ninja said.

  
She took him hand and they teleported via smoke bomb straight to the captain quarters.

  
"Status report, Robette!" Romeo cried.

  
Night Ninja and Owlette appeared, scaring Romeo, Robot and Robette.

  
Owlette waved while casually saying hello.

  
She pressed a button to reverse the vacuum nozzle.

  
Night Ninja finished it off with green Sticky splat on the mainframe.

  
"Goodbye, Romeo" Night Ninja said smugly as the pair teleported away.

  
All of them landed safely near the bodega.

  
Together, the ninjalinos used ninja fingers on the ship while The PJ Masks glowed.

  
They fired sticky splat, feathers, mystical wind from An-yu's staff, shields, cat stripes and red splat from Tim at the Sky Factory.

  
"Nooo!" Romeo cried.

  
The force of the team attack was enough to send it back through the portal.

  
The Ninjalinos all cheered.

  
"We saved the mountain and couldn't have done it without you and Night Ninja" Catboy said, gratefully.

  
"Indeed, I hope this will be the start of a noble alliance" An-Yu said, hopefully.

  
"Perhaps….but I AM still a villain. Let's enjoy it while it lasts" Night Ninja remarked.

  
He and An-Yu chuckled.

  
"PJ Masks all shout hooray!" Owlette exclaimed.

  
"Because in the night we saved the day!" They all chanted.

  
"Guys…um I don't mind working together when it benefits everyone like this mission….Romeo had data on the Ninjalinos because of a school…" Night Ninja let slip.

  
"A school?" Gekko asked.

  
The Ninjalinos shook their heads, trying to get him to stop.

  
"If you need help with dimensional travel…I don't mind leading a hand on the small occasion" Night Ninja added.

  
"Thank you, Night Ninja" Catboy said, gratefully.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Romeo returned home, defeated and upset that his plan hadn't worked.

  
His Sky Factory was maintained by the Fly-bots and Robette along with the Moon Crawlers when he needed them, while he and Robot were at home.

  
On one of his computers, there was an alert message regarding movement in the moat next to the PJ HQ.

  
His device had detected and recorded a large, blue-greenish tentacle snatching the Teleporting crystal from the bottom of the moat.

  
He smiled.

  
"This night wasn't a total waste after all" He chuckled.

  
-During Master of the Moat-

  
Luna Girl, The Wolfys, Firefly, Cameron and Armadylan were tested in a realm called the 'Land of Shadows' from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (Romeo and Night Ninja had been there too, but they had left first hence why Romeo was able to do his moat plan so quickly).

  
They had all being chosen to go there by a mysterious figure concealed in black known as 'The Unknown'.

  
They'd all been gifted a power upgrade.

  
When they returned home, Luna Girl went to her Luna fortress with Motsuki to plan.

  
"How was the trip?" her younger 'moth sister' asked.

  
"It was alright. I was given a power upgrade but I'm unsure of what it does" Luna Girl admitted.

  
"Motsuki steal books on moon. Read!" she demanded.

  
"Hey!" Luna Girl yelled in annoyance.

  
She looked at the specific book her sister had.

  
It was about the moon' effect on earth.

  
"Actually, thank you Motsuki" she said gratefully, giving her a cheek rub.

  
She went through the book page by page and began to cackle.

  
"This is the perfect next step after the mega magnet…but when to do it?" she wondered out-loud.

  
Her luna Magnet projected Romeo and Night Ninja sneaking off somewhere after Gekko saved Romeo's life and allowed the yellow Sky crystal float high into the air.

  
She smiled.

  
"Well, Motsuki. You're up" she stated.

  
Motsuki nodded and squeaked as she teleported back to earth.

  
She and the other moths silently followed the pair as they took the portal back to BLUNT.

  
-Earlier that previous day in Lakewood Plaza Turbo-

  
Professor Venomous had been researching other dimensions in between classes and found the Quantic Universe.

  
He contacted that dimension's villain: A tall man with a fair skin tone with a rosy tint and light blue eyes wearing a silver mask over his face and neck (eyes, mouth and chin were exposed) a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly Miraculous brooch on the centre of the collar, and black dress pants and a dark indigo cane as his tool.

  
"My name is Professor Venomous. I'm in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, some of my students from Tarabiscoville are showing a lot of potential in our BLUNT school. They'll make fine villians someday" he said.

  
"Interesting. Send me a picture and I'll give them a visit myself…eventually" the man, Hawkmoth replied.

  
-Back to the present-

  
Night Ninja and Romeo reappeared for another nightly (in their dimension) school day.

  
Their first two lessons were with Professor Venomous.

  
He covered a few other topics like astronomy to help with inspiration.

  
"Class, I'll be covering two topics today: A section of Astronomy and torture.

  
For Astronomy, we'll be covering the Moon's phases and some of its effects on the Earth" Venomous began.

  
The purple-grey luna moths and Motsuki peered from their hiding place.

  
Motsuki has a teal face and four arms with the usual brown moth wings, antennas that glow pink when her crystal is in use, purple eyelids with bright pink eyes and wore a lilac and purple suit with a pink crystal on it that came with fluffy boots.  
Her physical and intellectual age is about 3 or 4 given the way she talks in third person a lot.

  
"The moon has low gravity so its effect on our planet is small but is evident in the tides on beaches. The phases you need to know are the crescent moon, new moon, full moon and half-moon.

  
There's two crescents: one after the new moon where the moon is not visible in the sun's light and after the full moon where one side is visible. So, Romeo…any thing you'd like to share?" Venomous asked.

  
"Well whenever a harvest moon happens once a month, my other rival Luna Girl is empowered by the moon enough to travel there and do different moon stuff. I was last there to steal a second moon crystal and almost destroyed the moon…" Romeo admitted.

  
"Interesting….have you done anything recently?" Venomous wondered.

  
"I…did do a plot regarding the moat a few hours ago and making my own world with a sky crystal I tricked the loopy lizard into breaking out of for me…but then he made me loose it…" Romeo added.

  
"Ah that's pretty good…aside from the failure part. You're trying to expand the horizon past 'taking over the world' which is good and in your file, it says you made a robot that rebelled against you" Venomous remarked.

  
"Yes…I'm defiantly going to reclaim him…he's even smarter than me now. He demonstrated that when he helped me repair my sky factory" Romeo vowed.

  
"Well Romeo, I'm pleased you used what you learned about exploiting weaknesses on this Gekko to get that crystal. You're making good strides. So, about this Luna Girl…Has she ever been out in a blood moon eclipse?" Venomous questioned.

  
Romeo thought it over.

  
"No, why?" Romeo scratched his head.

  
"You can use it to your advantage. Ok, that concludes this brief lesson on the Moon's effects on earth and the different phases. Go on break, Class" Venomous stated.

  
Once the students ended outside, he turned in Motsuki's direction.

  
"Come on out" he requested.

  
The moths and Motsuki came out of their hiding place.

  
"Did you follow the boys here?"

  
They nodded.

  
"Hmmm…I'm not used to people who sneak in but…I'll make an exception. If you know anyone who would benefit from attending the school, let me know and I'll discuss it with Boxman" Venomous offered.

  
"Really?" Motsuki asked in excitement.

  
Venomous nodded.

  
Motsuki squeaked happily.

  
Two classes later, Night Ninja, Romeo, Motsuki and the moths returned through the portal.

  
Luna Girl, who was back in her old Luna Lair, perked up when they returned as she had read through the book her sister had given her.

  
Motsuki and the moths flew back and reported their findings.

  
"Hmmm….This…This is what I needed. Ok moths, time to prepare" Luna Girl stated.

  
No one had noticed Hawkmoth had appeared in the park the day before.

  
-In the daytime at school-

  
When the trio entered school, their classmates stayed quiet.

  
None of them tried to speak to them, looking on with caution.

  
"Mr Shawn, what's happening?" Connor asked.

  
Their teacher showed them 20 pictures when they were in the headteacher's office.

  
One was Connor with his milk chocolate brown hair in a 50's greaser style wearing a Indigo jacket with a white shirt underneath, grey jeans, and red sneakers with yellow shoelaces spraying graffiti on the school wall.

  
Another had Amaya with her long hair held up in a ponytail wearing an orange and lilac of her usual dress with lavender leggings and orange shoes, a purple version of her glasses (and hairclip being absent) fighting with Cameron.

  
One of them had Greg sporting a dark green long-sleeved shirt, black trousers and dark brown shoes arguing with Wolfy Kids or punching Namir.

  
"That's not us, sir!" Greg insisted.

  
"We've been framed honest" Connor added.

  
"Well, these pictures all have dates on it. You three seem to act weird every time you're 'off sick' or the school is closed for summer vacation. We only reopened to talk to you on the issue and with your parents. You'll be suspended until further notice. This bad behaviour has to stop" Mr Shawn stated.

  
"But-" Greg began.

  
"It's ok, Greg. We have to go" Connor said, softly.

  
They left the school ground as all their classmates watched in silence.

  
"We have to find a way to clear our names. Maybe our team B friends can help us out?" Amaya suggested.

  
"Nope, sorry guys but you're on your own" Arsène stated.

  
"What? You too?!" Connor cried.

  
"I want to believe you're innocent, but you punched Namir, Greg" Aisha said, softly.

  
When they were close to their road, Connor broke.

  
"So, is now a good excuse to leave on a new mission?" he suggested in a sour tone.

  
Greg sighed.

  
"To be honest, being anywhere BUT here would be a great change" he agreed.

  
"Well…we'd have to have a meeting with PJ Robot and Team B before talking to Night Ninja" Amaya reminded them.

  
"PJ Masks, we're on our way!" she began.

  
"Into the night to save the day!" they all finished.

  
-That night-

  
At the HQ, PJ Robot sent alerts to all members of 'Team B'.

  
Arsène, Cameron, Aisha and Namir arrived to meet with the PJ Masks.

  
"I know you all think we did those bad things at school, but we invited you here for a special reason. We were talking earlier and have decided that we need to be away from the city for a while. This will mean you four plus PJ Robot, Tim and An-Yu will be working together to protect the city in our place" Greg said.

  
"Wait really? Can we get ma better name than 'Team B' then?" Cameron asked.

  
"What about Spirit savers?" Catboy suggested.

  
"Hmm….Well Dragons are like spirits" Owlette noted.

  
"But what would I be?" Arsène asked.

  
"Wait…Spirit Knights?" PJ Robot suggested.

  
"I like it!" Cameron cried.

  
Without warning, An-Yu appeared inside.

  
"That name will fit us indeed" she agreed.

  
They all jumped in surprise.

  
"Can you knock next time, please?" Owlette asked, hesitantly.

  
"Oh, sorry about that" An-Yu said, in embarrassment.

  
"So, um yeah, Spirit Knights it is. We'll let Tim know too" Arsène promised.

  
The PJ Masks all looked upset.

  
"Hey, this is a happy moment. What's up?" An-Yu asked.

  
"We were framed by look-a-likes but unsure of how to clear our names" Gekko said, sadly.

  
"So, you guys will look after the city. We need to talk to Night Ninja about dimensional travel and then inform our parents" Catboy added.

  
Around this time, the supervillain Volpina arrived in the city through a blue portal created by the horse hero: Pegasus.

  
She was a slender teenage girl of average height with olive green eyes and long, black then quickly ombrés down to light brown with the tips of her hair being white with bangs similar to a horse mane loosely tied at the tips with black hairbands where she has two shorter strands of hair wearing an orange mask with black edges, two fake orange fox ears with white and black insides are attached. A orange with a white section going down the front suit with an orange sash that looks like a fox tail around her waist, black lines on the edges of her collar and the tops of her upper arms, solid black forearms and lower legs , white with an orange fox foot printed soles of her feet, orange lipstick and her necklace with a fox tail hanging off of it worn around her neck. Her weapon was a replica of the flute staff.

  
She smiled.

  
"Volpina, see if you can find any heroes here. I can feel strong despair" Scarlet Moth (Hawkmoth in red) requested.

  
"Gladly, Hawkmoth" she replied.

-Flashback-In the Quantic Universe, Paris (set after ‘Ladybug’) not long after Hawkmoth spoke with Venomous (In mid-June)-

  
_Filled with annoyance caused by one of his wedding rings being stolen, his accomplice Mayura took a white feather from her fan and energised it, turning it blue._

_Mayura's eyes have pink irises and scleras that are pink which fade into dark indigo, and there is black liner around her eyes, resembling glasses. Her skin is a light indigo and her hair is dark blue, and part of it curls up underneath her left eye. She wears a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat, which is blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the centre and a light blue, translucent veil over her right eye. She wears a blue dress with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that end in a point on the back of her hand. The dress appears to have a set hexagonal texture, as well as a Peacock Miraculous in the centre. The bottom of the dress has a front-slit skirt, and the end of the skirt has rounded points with dark blue, light-pink-centred spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers. The rounded points are edged with translucent light blue material. Underneath the dress, she has translucent indigo tights that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high-heeled boots. She also holds a blue hand fan._

  
_She made it fly to Hawkmoth’s cane._

_“I am Mayura, I grant you the power to lure out the heroes for your plan” she stated._

_Hawkmoth smiled._

_“Let us begin!” he exclaimed._

_Out of the magical dark-blue ether came forth a purple and red giant that was a chameleon humanoid with glowing eyes and a curled tail._

_It began to trash the city to force the heroes to appear._

_One of Paris’ beloved heroes Ladybug with her fighting partner Chat Noir tried to take it head on but her lucky charm summoned a horse._

_Ladybug had to rush to find her friend: Max._

_Max was short slender teenage boy with dark skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes wearing black-rimmed glasses, a light green polo shirt, tan and brown checked jeans, suspenders with a light tan line between two dark tan lines and silver buckles, along with light greyish blue sneakers and a blue watch on his right wrist._

_He was in his room with his robot friend playing a game when Ladybug appeared._

_“Max, I need you to use the Horse miraculous again. When the mission is over, you must give it back to me for everyone’s safety” she requested._

_“Thank you, Ladybug” Max smiled._

_He took the box and opened it._

_The horse miraculous were a pair of black glasses and released Kaalki, a 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) tall Kwamii that was grey with a white mane, muzzle, arms, legs, and underbelly, light green eyes, eyelashes, pointed horse ears with white insides, and a thick white tail that curves outwards (uses female pronouns but is genderless like all kwamii)._

_“Kaalki, full gallop!” Max cried._

_She went into the glasses and changed its appearance to pair of dark, nez type sunglasses with 5 green light points near the frame of the Miraculous as Max transformed._

_As Pegasus, he gained much lighter brown hair, styled in multiple braided locks that is tied back wearing body dark brown outfit with the greyish-brown with six black indentations horseshoe on his back and 2 spikes that appears to come from the shoes which resembles the wings Hermes has on his helmet._

_When the pair headed out to assist Cat Noir with the giant, Mayura deactivated it, forcing it to vanish and the amok to leave Hawkmoth’s cane while reverting back to white on cue._

_“They’ve never done that before…it could be a trap” Ladybug realised._

_“Ladybug…I need to go check on a friend. I’ll be back in a bit” Pegasus said, hurriedly._

_Chat Noir also rushed off to return home as his regular self, Adrien, to avoid suspicion._

_When Pegasus went to the Agreste mansion to check on Adrien, Mayura grabbed hold of him in chains and covered his face with a sack as she took him straight to Hawkmoth._

_“Hello Pegasus. I need a favour from you” he said._

_“Why would I do anything YOU ask?” Pegasus scoffed._

_“I know who your mother is. The startrain female. I suggest you co-operate if you don’t want to see her hurt” Hawkmoth warned._

_“What do you want?” Pegasus asked, bitterly._

_“I need you to use your power to get me here” he showed the teen a picture of Tarabiscoville._

_Pegasus gave him a look._

_“The reason why is not important. Just do it!” Hawkmoth barked._

_Pegasus sighed as he studied the picture and then visualised it in his mind._

_Mayura quickly unchained him._

_“Voyage!” he cried._

_A green circle appeared on his right wrist and then he aimed at the wall creating a portal to Tarabiscoville._   
_Hawkmoth went through and ended up in the park._

_In the sky was Romeo’s sky factory and he smiled before returning through the portal._

_“This will work nicely. Thank you, Pegasus. You’ll be needed again in due time” Hawkmoth stated as Mayura covered his face and placed a tracking device on him before letting him go._

_“What’s the next phase?” Mayura asked._

_“Lila is next, but can you handle being Mayura long enough to pull this off before we do phase 3: Finding the guardian?” Hawkmoth wondered with concern._

_“I’ll help no matter what” she affirmed._

  
_ -That evening- _

  
_Lila met with Hawkmoth in his civilian form._

  
_“What other ‘bad influences’ do you think are in his life?” he asked._

  
_“That Kagami and Chole girls” Lila replied in bitterness._

  
_“I see. Well I have…an ally who can help” he stated._

  
_ -In the lair- _

  
_Mayura sent out a blue Amok feather._

  
_“Keep this Amok safe. My…’friend’ will need your services again soon” Gabriel (Hawkmoth’s true name) advised._

  
_“Thank you, sir” Lila said as she placed the Amok in a safe place before leaving the mansion._

  
_ -A few days later(recently)- _

  
_Lila was akumatised into Volpina again by Scarlet Moth and captured Max while he was Pegasus._

  
_“Today’s the day, horsey pants. Make the portal to that location again” Volpina insisted._

  
_“Voyage!” he cried, aiming the portal at one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower._

  
_Volpina went through it and looked around._

  
-End of flashback-

  
-Back in the HQ-

  
"But maybe PJ Robot can help us find evidence to clear our names?" Owlette suggested.

  
"But… if a night-time villain did this, getting evidence would expose us as heroes would it not?" Gekko pointed out.

  
"PJ Robot, can you use the picture player to do that anyway?" Catboy asked.

  
PJ Robot nodded.

  
"Ok, Spirit Knights. Good luck" Gekko said as the trio headed out to meet with Night Ninja who was near the cinema.

  
"Ah, you finally decided to talk" he remarked.

  
"Night Ninja, can you help us with dimensional travel or not?" Catboy asked.

  
"I can but…you'll have to do something for me in return" Night Ninja cautioned.

  
"Fine, so how do we do dimensional travel?" Gekko asked.

  
"I will help this once, but you have to come back tomorrow night and bring it BACK to me, understand?" The young ninja remarked.

  
"Fine, come on guys" Catboy called.

  
When they got to their individual homes, their parents were understanding about their decision to be away from the city for a while.

  
"I promise we'll keep in touch with our phones, Mum" Connor reassured them.

  
"You all have to phone at least every third hour ok? Just keep letting us know you're ok" His mother stated.

  
Greg and Amaya were told the same thing before they went to their rooms.

  
Greg stayed sat up in his bed a while.

  
"Oh Lionel, do you think we'll ever go back to school?" He wondered, with dishearten.

  
Volpina was now walking through their street and Scarlet Hawkmoth could sense him.

  
"Ah! Great despair! You're close Volpina!" Hawkmoth cried.

  
He sent many red akumas through the portal created by Pegasus, the horse hero.

  
One of the red akumas went into Greg's totem bracelet.

  
"Marée(tide) master, I am Scarlet Hawkmoth and I'm giving you the power to seek justice on those who have wronged you and your friends. In return, I shall need your assistance with something" Hawkmoth requested.

  
"Ok, Hawkmoth. Anything to stay in school" Greg replied.

  
Lionel watched in horror as he was enveloped in a magical dark-purple ether.

  
-The next day-

  
Connor and Amaya were waiting for Greg so they could a few more supply checks before their trip that night.

  
"Sorry, guys. Greg's not here, try Cameron" George, Greg's dad suggested.

  
There was no sign at Cameron's house, so they headed into the streets.

  
Howard, Ripley, Kevin, Bella, Henry and Alexis were looking up at the museum.

  
Connor and Amaya looked up and saw a familiar face with green skin, red hair in a blue-green suit reminisced of his 'Gekko' outfit and a trident.

  
"Citizens of Tarabiscoville! I am Marée Master and seek to find the ones who framed me and my friends" He cried.

  
Beside him was Night Panther, Dark Owl, Evil Lizard and Volpina.

  
Marée Master fired his trident towards the river, forcing it to overflow.

  
"I will find the people who framed us!" he cried as he jumped down to the pavement.

  
"Greg!" Amaya called.

  
They ran to him and held onto his right arm.

  
"Please, Greg. You're not a villain!" Connor exclaimed.

  
"You can't stop me in daylight!" Greg reminded them as he forced them off his arm and continued on to start his search.

  
Connor sighed.

  
"He's right, we only stop people at night" he whispered.

  
"Gosh that really is a crutch for us" Amaya realised in despair.

Namir was walking towards the museum when he spotted eight unfamiliar individuals spying on the crowd from a distance.

He silently slipped away to go another way round to the 'main square' (where the museum was).

  
Through the blue portal came two new figures:

  
On was a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) slender teenage girl of average height with medium-length black hair with blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails, bluebell coloured eyes, light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose wearing a indestructible red skin-tight bodysuit covered in black spots with a black collar/turtleneck, a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design on her face, the waterlines of her eyes being black, a red with black spots yo-yo (as her weapon) around her hips with a red string, red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern earrings and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's antennas or a ladybug flying when she's moving.

  
The another was a handsome fair-skinned slender teenage boy with brushed-back blond hair that is swept to the right but longer and untamed (covered his ears), cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils and has a rosy tint on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears wearing black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes, a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details, matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads, a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wrapped around his waist and hung out from the back like a tail, a silver cane for a weapon and black with a bright green paw print on its face ring (that was normally silver).

  
These two were the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir!

  
They jumped across buildings and followed Volpina.

  
Using her yo-yo, Ladybug revealed the companions of Marée Master to be illusions.

  
Marée Master ended up in the middle of the tree part of the park, face-to-face with the PJ Maniacs.

  
"Did you frame us?" he asked.

  
Night Panther scoffed.

  
"Even if we did, you'll never prove your innocence without revealing you're heroes to the whole school" he stated.

  
Dark Owl chuckled.

  
"Three against one, Sea slime!" she retorted.

  
Marée Master waved his trident and summoned water from the river at the PJ Maniacs, who were thankfully waterproof, who had to pretend to hold their breath.

  
He peered at them in delight.

  
"You won't last long in there, so if you agreed to tell me who framed us, I'll let you live!" he offered.

  
Just then, Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived.

  
"Hey kid, we want to help you. So please release them" Ladybug said, gently.

  
Marée Master eyed them closely.

  
"You're a cat hero like Catboy….Are you trying to stop me from getting proof?!" he cried.

  
"What? No but we can work this out without killing anyone" Chat Noir said, hastily.

  
"Marée Master, grab their miraculous: the earrings and the ring!" Hawkmoth urged through his mask.

  
Marée Master laughed and lunged at the older heroes.

  
He jumped from the trunk of a tree and slammed into Chat Noir.

  
When he tried to grab his ring, Ladybug used her yo-yo to stop him.

  
"I'm not sure where the Akuma is!" she said, worriedly.

  
She tried his belt, the trident, his shoes…. Nothing.

  
She called upon her lucky charm which became an image of Lionel.

  
"That's my lizard buddy, Lionel" Marée Master said, sadly.

  
Connor and Amaya caught up while heaving.

  
"Try…the bracelet" Connor suggested.

  
Ladybug grabbed the green lizard bracelet and broke it.

  
The purple Akuma came flying out.

  
She caught said Akuma and then released as a purified white butterfly.

  
Throwing the statue of Lionel into the air, she activated 'Miraculous Ladybug' and sent magic ladybirds to fix the damage Marée Master caused.

  
Then Marée Master reverted back to Greg.

  
"Oh …um what happened?" he asked.

  
"You got infected by a purple butterfly into a supervillain" Amaya said, awkwardly.

  
Greg looked up.

  
"Wow….you're from my comics" he said in awe.

  
"Say what's your names?" Chat Noir asked.

  
"I'm Connor, this is Amaya and Greg. It's so cool meeting superheroes, minus ones with giant keys or talking animals, We….might know someone who could do with a mentor" Connor said, shyly.

  
"Really? That would be a CAT-tastic mentorship" Chat Noir said, playfully.

  
"Excuse me?!" Night Panther cried.

  
"You were going to force us to confess? That's right, you're helpless in the daytime!" Evil Lizard mocked.

  
"What exactly did you want them to confess?" Ladybug wondered with concern.

  
"Someone framed us doing bad things at school and we got suspended" Greg admitted.

  
"You know something similar happened to me once, but we can't force someone to confess. Best to encourage whoever did it to own up and avoid violence" Ladybug advised.

  
"Ok. Say where are you guys from?" Greg wondered.

  
"Paris" Chat Noir said with a cheeky smile.

  
"Well you children stay safe. We'll go after them" Ladybug reassured them.

  
The pair went after the PJ Maniacs as the young trio headed back to the streets.

  
Volpina tailed them as the experienced heroes caught up.

  
"I don't know who you are but if you have anything on those children, I suggest you do the right thing" Chat Noir insisted, carefully.

  
Night Panther laughed evilly and unsheathed his panther claws.

  
"Wha- Should I use my you-know-what, Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked, quickly.

  
"No, something about them is off" Ladybug noted.

  
Night Panther pounced at Chat Noir as Dark Owl fired purple feathers to block Ladybug's path.

  
Evil Lizard then used his eye laser to freeze both their legs in place.

  
"Wow, you three are really good at this. You ARE useful" Volpina said while slow-clapping.

  
"What are YOU doing here?!" Ladybug cried.

  
"I just wanted to observe this interesting world for Hawkmoth and gain more allies, Ladybug" Volpina said, smugly.

  
She nodded at the trio as Night Panther went to get the ring and Dark Owl used owl wind on Ladybug.

  
Just then a white portal appeared and out came Young Bunnyx.

  
"Stop right there!" She cried.

  
She used her umbrella to block both attacks.

  
"Who are YOU?" Volpina asked, bitterly.

  
"I'm Bunnyx, and tell Hawkmoth, his plans will be cut short" She remarked.

  
She then broke the ice from her comrades' legs and hit the PJ Maniacs' in their weak points: eyes, legs and chest.

  
"You two hurry back to the portal and don't worry, I'll be fine" She said with a wink.

  
Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed back to where the blue portal was.

  
"You're good, Bunnyx but we have a lot of allies" Dark Owl stated as she gave her 'team-mates' a lift for an escape.

  
"You win this round, Bunnyx but I will get to make my wish and fix the past" Hawkmoth said through Volpina.

  
"You know the price. It might exchange what you desire for what you love most" Bunnyx warned.

  
"Burrow!" she cried as the white portal reopened and she went back through it to her rightful place in time.

  
Motsuki had some moths watch the commotion from a distance.

  
"Volpina, let those heroes escape. Our work here isn't done just yet. That's not all the villians in this world I can tell" Hawkmoth advised.

  
"Understood, I'll stay out of sight now" Volpina replied.

  
-Back with the main Trio-

  
"Those… three seemed familiar…." Greg realised, recalling the two previous opposite ray events.

  
"But that Lizard…he sounded EXACTLY like you, Greg!" Connor said in alarm.

  
"Yeah…" Greg said, softly.

  
As they walked towards the street of their homes, a thought came to Amaya.

  
"What if they're the culprits? They seemed to act suspicious around that new Ladybug and Chat Noir duo" she pondered.

  
"Hopefully PJ Robot can dig around for something to prove our innocence while we're on this trip" Connor added.

  
"Guess we're still going, huh? Well there's always wherever Ladybug and Chat Noir came from, right?" Greg suggested.

  
"Guess we can ask Night Ninja tonight" Amaya remarked.

  
"Now then, let's get a good night's sleep before heading out" Connor reminded them.

  
His friends nodded.

  
-That Night-

  
A pink-purple aura came from the moon and affected the tide, slowly increasing in power until it became a tsunami.

  
It steamed from the English Channel, close to Dover.

  
People were evacuated in time, but the tsunami kept moving in the direction of Alsace, 404 miles from Dover where Tarabiscoville was located (in the northeast of France).

  
As this was going on, the PJ Masks met with Night Ninja in the park.

  
"Here's the scroll. Don't loose it. I have a list of a few known dimensions too" he stated.

  
On the list, it included: 'The Owl House', Lakewood Plaza Turbo, the Quantic Universe (home of Ladybug and friends), Universe of Kingdom Hearts, My hero Academia etc.

  
"Whoa! We can pick any of these?" Gekko's eyes became stars in excitement.

  
"Yes, I'll tell you what I want you to do in return when you get back" Night Ninja pointed out, grinning underneath his mask with glee.

  
They headed back to Connor's room to decide on which dimension to try first.

  
While going through the list, Birdie the red bird that resembled a pigeon more than an owl pecked at the window to get their attention.

  
The grey bird/Pigeon Oolgee was also present.

  
Owlette concentrated as her eyes and the birds' eyes glowed red.

  
"Something's wrong. We can't leave yet, Gris and Lionel are gone and something big is heading towards the city!" she relayed to her team mates.

  
"Hmmm…alright, let's take it one step at a time" Catboy remarked.

  
They headed outside to find Luna Girl in possession of her luna wand again with a red-pink aura this time.

  
"It's a harvest full moon once again during the total luna eclipse this time. It's pretty cool" she boasted.

  
Her eyes had a deviousness aura when looking at them.

  
"What did you do?" Gekko asked, calmly.

  
Luna girl smiled.

  
"I got a wave of inspiration, retrieved my precious crystal, the one I found on the first moon visit, from the spot you destroyed my mega moon magnet and got creative" she said, bluntly.

  
"And where's Motsuki?" Owlette wondered, suspiciously.

  
"Her? She's busy with school. You're gonna love my next plan" Luna Girl stated.

  
Volpina watched from a safe distance on the roof tops.

  
Luna Girl smiled.

  
"You know….I'm glad you confiscated my back-up crystal. It was just a power source replica of the one (first moon crystal from Moonstuck) Gekko let me keep last time." She revealed.

  
The tsunami reached the city and the heroes rushed to the Gekko-Mobile.

  
"Why are you even doing this?!" Catboy cried.

  
"Well, since you ruined one of my best plans on the moon; I thought why not try the next big thing on EARTH and boy was 'The Unknown' right". She chuckled.

  
"He gave me the ability to control tides through the moon's gravity and due to it being a luna eclipse at the same time as a harvest full moon, my power is stronger than ever!" she cried.

  
"PJ Robot, Any ideas on how to reverse this?" Catboy asked in a dishearten voice.

  
"Wait, don't we have a drainage system?" Gekko wondered.

  
Owlette used her eyes to look around.

  
"Yeah, I see it. Close to the river. She must have blocked it in order to make sure the tsunami reached. PJ Robot, check the cameras and make sure everyone has gotten to safety" she requested.

  
Gekko drove his machine to surface.

  
"I'll go and reach the drain. You guys distract Luna Girl" He advised.

  
"Aye, aye, Master of the Deep" his friends said with a smile.

  
Thankfully, Gekko was more confident in leading since 'Gekko Takes Charge' (and every other water-themed episodes).

  
Catboy and Owlette leapt out of the vehicle to the roof tops before Gekko took it back underwater.

  
"Hey Luna girl!" Catboy cried.

  
Still flying above the houses, she turned around.

  
Her eyes were now glowing red, the main side-effect of the blood moon in a Total luna eclipse.

  
"What's your endgame here?" he continued.

  
"Force everyone to move to the moon of course" she replied.

  
Owlette fired feathers at her which Luna Girl retaliated with a red moon blast.

  
Catboy jumped to protect his friend and got hit instead.

  
"Catboy!" Owlette cried.

  
He groaned in pain as he struggled to get up.

  
"Whoa…that blood moon is powerful" Volpina muttered while observing.

  
Luna Girl's eyes turned black as she placed the Luna wand on the ground, causing the ground to shake.

  
"I'm…alright. Just give me a minute" Catboy strained.

  
Owlette's eyes narrowed.

  
"Ok, now it's on!" she cried.

  
Luna Girl used the blood moon's energy to form moon crystal shards and fired at her rival.

  
Owlette summoned her feather shield to deflect.

  
She pictured her Owl-gilder in her mind and moved as fast as it, in a similar position to an owl going for its prey with its talons.

  
This way of flying unlocked something inside: red energy owl talons replaced her legs as she pounced Luna Girl.

  
She instinctively clawed her arm in her act to defend her friend, almost falling into an animal state with her eyes.

  
She then landed and held up her arms.

  
"You…You just clawed me?!" Luna girl cried in shock.

  
"You did?" Catboy asked in surprise.

  
"I…guess I did. Don't mess with me or the OWL comes out!" Owlette threatened.

  
Luna Girl tried to back away, but the Blood Moon's power took hold of her.

  
"No! Please let me leave!" she begged as she then screamed in pain.

  
Another earthquake, more powerful this time, occurred, causing Catboy to fall.

  
Owlette swooped down and caught him before he hit the water.

  
Luna Girl fired at the moon and as the moon moved away from the sun, she felt her energy slow drain.

  
Her powers began to fade as the total Luna Eclipse began to end.

  
"Volpina, time to pursue the lizard" Scarlet Hawkmoth requested.

  
Hawkmoth's accomplice Mayura provided Volpina with a senti-monster version of Trixx.

  
Sentimonster Trixx was 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) in height, had purple with a green glow eyes, eyelashes on the side of his eyes, and two fox incisors, a small dark brown spot is above each of his eyes, appearing like eyebrows, long fox-like ears with white and black insides and black tips and edges (resembling Volpina's), His forearms and lower legs were black, the front of his body and the area around his mouth were white and he has a thick flexible tail with a white tip.  
However, Senti-Trixx had a purple fishtail (replacing his legs) and purple flippers replaced his arms, to mimic the aqua potion effects.

  
Scarlet Hawkmoth had revoked the akuma allowing her to be Volpina for this to work.

  
"Say, 'Aqua Trixx let's pounce!'" The Senti-monster (created from her fake fox necklace) instructed.

  
"Aqua Trixx, Let's pounce!" Lila cried.

  
The senti-monster went in her necklace and her Volpina form gained purple fins on her feet, a scale design to her outfit (plus the mask), her hair resembled fish fins with purple highlights and fins on her arms along with scales on her fox ears, simulating the aqua form.

  
She jumped in after Gekko.

  
Gekko, powered by the pondweed power, gained gills again and went out of the Gekko-Mobile to reach the drain.

  
Romeo in his dome thing from his lab appeared.

  
"Urgh! She did all THIS?! I can't make a new world if this one is destroyed!" he cried.

  
"Lizard Legs, FIX THIS NOW!" he added, aggressively.

  
When Gekko reached the drain blocked by moon crystals, the PJ Maniacs were blocking the way.

  
"How on earth are you here right now?!" he cried.

  
Night Panther laughed.

  
"I'm fast, remember? And unlike Catboy, I LIKE water!" he stated.

  
"And this is the end of the line, Lizard legs!" Evil lizard cried.

  
Dark Owl chuckled.

  
Night Panther leapt at him as Gekko managed to swim fast enough to dodge him.

  
Evil Lizard's eyes glowed.

  
He controlled the water around them to chain Gekko and dragged him down.

  
"So, the little clumsy Chameleon can break the rock of all power, certain types of sticky splat, break moon crystal shards with a flick, break green rock with 'All my strength' and lift a rock after 5 minutes but can't even break out of chains? That's just sad. What? Is your strength affected by emotional attachment or something?" he mocked.

  
 _Am I getting weaker? Is it because of Armadylan? I guess I did notice a change especially with the teleporting crystal incident but, is He really right?_ Gekko questioned.

  
'Gekko, it may seem that your lizard strength may be waning due to Armadylan being 'stronger' but that's not truly what it's about. Your strength of heart and resolve is more important' his spirit animal reassured him.

  
"Is it due to my emotional state though?" Gekko wondered.

  
'Sometimes, little one. Sometime, just remember to utilise your other abilities to aid your strength. Look at how you made use of your grip power against the sky crystal'

  
Gekko thought it over and felt slightly better from the small talk.

  
 _Thank you for helping me remember my resolve_ he thought.

  
He then summoned his strength and broke out of the chain.

  
Going into camouflage, he used his tail to hit Dark Owl from behind and kick Night Panther in the back.

  
He then rushed to the drain and got the water pumps started to clear the city of water.

  
Romeo's orb stood in front of the PJ Maniacs.

  
"But we had him!" Evil Lizard insisted.

  
"Let him go. We don't need the city destroyed yet anyway. I have leverage" Romeo pointed out.

  
Gekko went off to reunite with his team as Volpina smiled.

  
"Hello there, young genius" she said in a gentle voice.

  
"Oh, who are you? some hero?" Romeo sniped.

  
"Me? I'm more of a trickster, one who does what she pleases. My allies Hawkmoth and Mayura have taken an interest in this world. May I accompany you and observe yourself and any other villians aside from that moon girl? She's pretty powerful" Volpina stated.

  
"Oh, Luna Girl? Yeah, had no idea she could do that in a total Luna Eclipse like that. In a regular Luna Eclipse, she looses her power for the duration of it" Romeo remarked.

  
"Maybe it's only the blood moon that enhances her power because the moon is still visible then" Volpina guessed.

  
"Say, what's your name?" Romeo asked.

  
"I'm Volpina. Say what other people live here?" she wondered.

  
"Well these are the PJ Maniacs. My creations, formerly known as 'Robo-PJs', I modified their appearances, voices and personalities on the villain personas of the PJ Masks from a chip I installed in my traitor mini-bot last year. There's also Night Ninja, My main rival, Firefly, the Mooncrawlers and Mascoundrels, The Wolfys, The Chou Ninja….are somewhere in the city, An-Yu is in Mystery Mountain, possibly Egyptian gods and possibly spirit animals" Romeo explained.

  
"My dad funds all the money needed for the gadgets I create and My mother plays and is a hero called Flossy Flash. We'll show you around my awesome flying factory" he added.

  
"Sounds wonderful" Volpina complimented.

  
-Back with the heroes-

  
On the roof top, the trio while watching over Luna Girl as the Total Luna eclipse ended, witnessed the water lower thanks to the pumps.

  
Luna Girl felt lightheaded as her regular powers returned and her eyes returned to normal.

  
She got up and saw the water draining away.

  
"So, I really made a tsunami?" she asked.

  
"Yes, you did. People could have died if we hadn't been here" Owlette pointed out in a solemn voice.

  
"Ah! Don't you dare. You're not taking it from me again. I'll be back, PJ Masks" Luna Girl vowed as she used her luna wand to get to the moon.

  
"Shouldn't we pursue her?" Gekko asked.

  
"It's fine. We should leave her be for now. That Blood moon/ Total Luna eclipse thing worries me" Catboy noted.

  
"Yes…do you think our parents had to deal with that power too?" Owlette wondered.

  
"Maybe…..Wait! What about Lionel? He went missing before all of time happened!" Gekko remembered.

  
"How about we tag in the Spirit Knights, so we have time to rest?" Catboy suggested.

  
Gekko sighed.

  
"Alright" he looked down with worry.

  
"Hey, we'll find him. PJ Robot has eyes everywhere" Owlette reassured him.

  
They returned to their rooms, surprising their parents.

  
The children explained how Lionel and Gris were gone and that their elected 'team B' the Spirit Knights would look for them in their place while they got some sleep.

  
Amaya later sat up in her bed in reflection.

  
She used her tablet to contact the boys.

  
"Hey guys, earlier something crazy happened. When Catboy was hit by a red luna blast, I got so protective that I formed energy talons like the Owl-Glider's…..It was crazy! Like I was slowly becoming more owl like" she confessed.

  
"That power sounds useful but dangerous. I'd advise only using it as a last resort" Connor recommended.

  
"Yeah….I hope she's not too mad about the claw mark" Amaya sighed.

  
"Goodnight, everyone" Greg said with a small wave.

  
They all turned in for the night, hoping their pets, no, best friends would be found safe and sound.

  
-In the Sky/flying Factory-

  
Volpina, now in her regular outfit, was having a long tour.

  
The base floor was where the prisons last used on keep the Ninjalinos and Owlette prisoner were located with many fly-bots guarding.

  
The mainframe room was the middle floor at the window of the factory.

  
She even got to see where most of the gadgets he had left were held alongside his lab.

  
"Say…Romeo, why was there a lizard and grey cat in those prisons?" she asked.

  
"Well, for now they're hostages. I was doing some research before that tsunami hit on a book called **‘Legends and Fables from a forgotten past’**. There might be a city in the clouds, where some of the spirit animals and dream guardians live….yes, I'm sure most of the spirit animals are from the stars. I'm hoping there's a chance they'll have that sky crystal I lost" Romeo revealed.

  
"Alright. Have you planned out what happens if you win?" Volpina wondered.

  
"Well I have a few plan Bs: create organic clones to traumatise the PJ pests, capture my Mini-Bot to make him help do more evil schemes with his high intelligence to name a few" Romeo replied.

  
"Have you considered threatening the pets' lives for co-operation?" Volpina suggested.

  
"The thought HAS crossed my mind" Romeo looked at her in thought.

  
"Why not take that further?" she grinned.

  
"Wait…Murder…I hadn't even considered it. But…my mother would ground me for life if I did…" he trailed off.

  
 _But I will be 10 next month…So maybe….._ He thought to himself.

  
Robot was on surveillance and spotted movement.

  
"Master, the PJ Masks' allies are out looking for the captives" he reported.

  
"Excellent. Let's them search as much as they want. I'll do the next part on my birthday" Romeo said in amusement.

  
-Meanwhile on Mystery Mountain-

  
An-Yu and Tim were mediating together inside the Pagoda.

  
The wind whispered in her right ear as she concentrated.

  
A flash of blurred memories rushed in her mind and her eyes opened in a fluster.

  
"Should…I tell them?" she wondered.

  
She got up and went outside, looking over at the Dragon Gong before sighing.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being super long. I hope you don't mind the crossover elements, I want the trio to experience bigger threats apart from their usual rooster as well.  
> And don't worry I haven't forget about Team B/ Spirit Knights.  
> See ya next time! Oh and before I forget: Let me know where you want the PJ Masks to visit first?


	4. Chapter 4- hostages, secrets and new hostility!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chinchilla, Caracal and bandicoot spirit animals belong to Dapple-ishh, the new location will draw some inspirations from Japanese and Aztec architecture and the myth of the Lost City of Shangri-La. Note: The Chou Ninja are also my OCs.  
> The Mascoundrels and Lilifée are from the Les Pyjamasques books by Romuald Racioppo, which is what PJ Masks is based on. (I also combined elements of the lore from the books with the show for the origins of this world along with the previous team: their parents)

The Spirit Knights were out in the city, searching for Lionel and Gris.

  
Leaving Tim in splat monster mode to guard the mountain in her absence, An-Yu joined her new team in the city on their patrol.

  
The sky factory hid among the clouds as Romeo, Volpina and his robots observed from inside.

  
The heroes searched everywhere and found nothing, but they would continue their daily patrols every night for a whole month.

  
PJ Robot stayed inside HQ, as surveillance.

  
He had checked every camera, even saving what footage there was from the one of times Mr Shawn had on the pictures of 'evidence' for the trio's suspension on a special file location.

  
"We better call it a night" Snow leopard suggested.

  
PJ Robot agreed, they'd need rest to search again the next night.

  
During this time, Luna Girl was back on the Luna Fortress, trying to figure out what to do next with her moon crystal.

  
The outline of the moon had a faint red aura from the blood moon incident.

  
The notebook in her hand had:

  
'use moon beam from mega moon magnet to take things from the city to the moon', 'Gain a little sister' and 'Create a tsunami' crossed off.

  
Motsuki reappeared in the Luna Fortress while Luna sat on her throne, looking sad.

  
"What's wrong, Luna?" Motsuki asked.

  
"I can't think of another big scheme after making that tsunami. Any ideas?" Luna remarked.

  
"ooo! You can attend BLUNT with Motsuki!" the humanoid 3-year-old clapped her hands in excitement.

  
"Wait…you don't mind me trying it?" Luna Girl was surprised by this.

  
"Motsuki don't mind. BLUNT helps everyone with new ideas" he sister encouraged.

  
"Alright, how do we reach this place?"

  
Motsuki shook her head.

  
"Not tonight, I just got back. Tomorrow night, we'll go together" she reminded Luna.

  
-soon July came-

  
Romeo wrote down in his note a new idea of an organisation version 'Bad Guys united' as part of his conquest plan.  
He had just turn 10 after Night Ninja and Greg was now 9 years old.

  
"Mmmm… I could help with the fine details of that idea" Volpina offered.

  
"Thanks, comrade. Itsy Bitsy Lionel, Today is the day" Romeo grinned, creepily.

  
The small (shoulder size or big enough to fit a hand) big-black eyed gecko with a mix of light and dark green spots and a crest cowered in fear from his prison.

  
Gris was just as terrified.

  
He concentrated to link to Catboy's spirit animal in order to make contact.

  
Romeo activated the speaker function of his factory.

  
"PJ Masks and allies, if you want to see your pet friends again. Come to the Sky Factory, I'll reveal my terms in person" he announced.

  
Down below, The wolfys were in their Wolf Wheelz cruising through the streets.

  
"Guess that science guy is up to something" Howler scoffed.

  
"Maybe we should ask that Moon Queen to help us get more powers?" Kevin suggested.

  
"For once, that's not a bad idea, brother. Let's go find her, Wolf wheelz!" Rip cried.

  
The car zoomed along while howling.

  
Armadylan was waiting in the Night Den for Firefly, the Mooncrawlers, his fox boss and Luna Girl for an update.

  
One of the Ninjalinos named 'Daisy' appeared and lured him to where Night Ninja's current hideout was.

  
The PJ Masks teleported to their HQ and met up with the Spirit Knights with Tim guarding Mystery Mountain still.

  
"Is it safe to face him? It might be a trap" Catboy remarked with worry.

  
"How about An-Yu, Cameron and Aisha stay with PJ Robot as back up while Arsène and I tail you?" Snow Leopard suggested.

  
"Alright but Arsène, what can we even call you now that you're a hero?" Gekko wondered, awkwardly.

  
"Hmmm….stick with Capitaine Lupin for now. I kinda need some form of power to get a hero name, right?" He remarked.

  
"What about your wolf bracelet?" Owlette asked.

  
"I…I'd rather not. We already have four wolf-based people" their friend reminded.

  
"hmm….Well a bat would probably suit you" Cameron complimented.

  
Capitaine Lupin smiled.

  
"Alright, Let's go!" He exclaimed.

  
Taking the Owl-Glider, the PJ Masks took off first as Capitaine Lupin and Snow Leopard followed on his motorcycle in camouflage.

  
The Sky Factory lowered the nozzle as the Owl Glider landed on the deck and the snow leopard-themed motorcycle was sucked inside.

  
"Welcome Heroes, to my flying factory" Romeo paused as the PJ masks arrived in the mainframe room beside their friends.  
PJ Robot had a live feed of what they were seeing and hearing back at HQ.

  
"I have a simple request for you. Help me find the fable city in the sky where some dream guardians, Spirit animals and Nagual, a different kind of guardian who shapeshifts into their personal animal related to their personality or day of birth. I found out they are linked to the stars too, if you help me find that city, I'll release your pet friends" Romeo offered.

  
Owlette glared at him.

  
"Who's this fox girl and do you even know where it is?" she asked in suspicion.

  
"Ah, sorry where are my manners. This is Volpina, a new ally from another world" Romeo stated with a cheeky grin.

  
"Glad we could finally meet, PJ Masks. It will be fun to study more of your powers" Volpina greeted with a cunning smile.

  
"Well then, you have 4 hours to locate this city or your little friends are dead meat!" Romeo threatened.

  
"You wouldn't stoop THAT low!" Owlette cried.

  
Romeo laughed.

  
"I can and will if you don't succeed. Just because I'm now 10 doesn't mean I can't murder" he had a look of malicious intent in his eyes.

  
"We'll make sure it doesn't get to that" Gekko remarked.

  
They headed to the Owl-Gilder and PJ Robot sent the PJ Seeker to pick up Capitaine Lupin and Snow Leopard/ Léopard des neiges.

  
Both vehicles flew out of the flying factory and up into the clouds.

  
There a small shimmer from within the cloud a few thousand feet above Romeo.

  
 _"In order to prove one's worth, pass these three tests. The first is the Moon Lament_ " a voice said.

  
5 purple rings appeared in the clouds.

  
" _With the power of moonlight, get through these rings while dodging the obstacles_ " the voice stated as purple flame was cast on said rings with fists made of dark purple moon crystal and Dragon figures throwing shuriken to make the path difficult.

  
"You know who we need for this" Catboy said in a slightly weary tone.

  
"Luna Girl"

  
"Motzuki"

  
"I mean Luna Girl" Gekko corrected, nervously.

  
Owlette got her phone out and called her.

  
Luna Girl was back in her fortress, plotting use Cameron in a plan next when her purple phone rang.

  
"What is it?" she asked.

  
"Luna, we need your help to get past a moon related trial in the clouds" Owlette pleaded.

  
"What's in it for me?" Luna Girl wondered.

  
"Well you might get to meet people that are like you from the moon" Gekko suggested.

  
"Alright, I'll come" Luna sighed.

  
Motzuki teleported Luna Girl back to Earth and she followed the signal to the clouds.

  
She then smiled.

  
Glowing in purple moon energy, she flew on her lunaboard with luna wand in hand towards the hoops.

  
She formed moon crystals with her wand into armour as she went past the fire and zipped past the fists in timing of their movement before pausing to watch the pattern of the shuriken.

  
Upon making it to the other side, she did a glorified bow in amusement.

  
A bell was rung for the completion of this trial.

  
" _The next trial is one of mystic flame. The guardian of dragons protects a prize, look close within the eye_ " the voice remarked.

  
"An-Yu, you're up!" Capitaine Lupin called.

  
The PJ Seeker caught up with the Owl-glider with An-Yu on top of it.

  
"Owlette, can you help me with this one? My powers don't work outside the mountain, remember?" She asked with caution.

  
Owlette jumped out of the Owl-Glider to give her a lift.

  
" _The guardian of dragons protects a prize, look close within the eye_ " the voice repeated.

  
An-Yu peered at the dragon figures.

  
"Bring me closer" She requested.

  
Owlette flew towards the figure on the left.

  
One of its eyes was glowing red, so she touched it and it emitted a glow that resembled dragon fire.

  
" _Young Dragon Master, you are worthy. Now the final test: through harmonious power will the truth be seen, for the figure of eight is part of a grand scheme_ " The voice recited.

  
"Figure of 8 and harmonious power" Owlette repeated while processing.

  
"PJ Robot, is Lapin Blanc (Cameron) and Écureuil Volant (Aisha) with you in the PJ Seeker?" Catboy asked.

  
PJ Robot made a sound that resembled yes.

  
"And Capitaine Lupin and Snow Leopard?" Gekko added.

  
There was a confirmed yes from the comms.

  
A path made out of cloud and opaque clear reinforced glass appeared for them to walk on from the PJ Seeker.

  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Catboy asked.

  
His friends nodded.

  
"We have to it together, all 8 of us. Just like what we did to get that ring of ninjability" Owlette confirmed.

  
So together with Capitaine Lupin, An-Yu and the others by their side, and PJ Robot staying behind to keep the PJ Seeker running, the PJ Masks crossed the pathway to area that gently shimmered in part of the moonlight.

  
They used their powers while An-Yu played her flute and Capitiane Lupin showed his wolf bracelet.

  
The glamour reacted and some of the clouds parted for them to go through.

  
Through the clouds was a shimmering city with a mix of Japanese and Aztec architecture made of clouds and moon crystal. This included an Aztec temple and Japanese garden.

  
There were even little huts made of moon crystal as well.

  
The populace was a mixture of Sorcelines like Luna Girl (who originated from the moon), Spirit animals that were either only traveling to their chosen child in their dreams or waiting for their chosen child to appear and the remaining Nagual and Tonal (people linked to Day animals or animals related to their day of birth that very similar to spirit animals).

  
There was even the snowshoe hare and ferret who had spied on Masque Ombre and some of the spirit animals who lived there included Lóng māo the chinchilla (English semi-code name: Cotton Tail), Níng the caracal (code name' Orange Strip), Hài shǔ the bandicoot (semi-code name: Crash Bandicoot (not be confused with the game character), Dragon (Japanese blue one), lion, salamander, Heron, deer, Unicorn, Badger and African Hunting dog. The latter 7 were some of the spirit animals that the PJ Masks had rescued on their first encounter with Luna Girl.

  
Out came a young 10-year-old girl with blue eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that tied in two buns wearing a white star-shaped dress, a mask over her face that separates from her dress, and a pair of white boots.

  
"Oh, I remember you although these five are new. What are you doing here?" the young dream guardian asked.

  
"Um, we were kinda forced to find this place in order to rescue two special friends" Gekko admitted.

  
"Wait…I don't think we've met in person before" Catboy pointed out.

  
"Oh, where are my manners… I'm Lilifée, Sky Dream Guardian" The girl replied, politely.

  
"We're the PJ Masks and our friends are An-Yu, Capitaine Lupin, Snow leopard, Lapin Blanc and Flying Squirrel" Owlette explained, quickly.

  
"If you all pasted the trials, then you must be trustworthy…except" Lilifée looked over at Luna Girl with suspicion.

  
"Oh, she promises to behave. Please, Lilifée could we have a quick tour before we go?" Owlette pleaded.

  
The sky guardian sighed.

  
"Alright, just don't touch anything" she warned.

  
Flying on a cloud, she took them to the main square past the huts had a Japanese garden with a pond, Stones of varying shapes and sizes make up the path that leads to the teahouse with a stone lantern close to a stone basin near the entrance where visitors wash their hands before entering the tearoom, Cherry blossom trees and flowers. This city did Hanami (means "flower viewing") when the flowers were in bloom.

  
4 of the sorceline were in that area sitting on moon crystal seats beside a pink-white rabbit with blue eyes holding a basket.

  
"Is that…?" Catboy began.

  
"The Easter bunny?!" Gekko cried.

  
"Yes, he lives here when he's not leaving Easter eggs out in families' gardens. Although, you shouldn't be seeing him face-to-face, if you try to tell anyone he's real, you'll be prevented from doing so" Lilifée warned.

  
Luna Girl flew over to the sorceline.

  
They resembled her in appearance and outfits except they were all teens and adults with eye colour ranging from brown, black and green.

  
"Um hello, I'm Luna Girl. I've never met anyone who's dressed like me before" she greeted.

  
They examined her closely.

  
"Haven't seen you around before, are you new?" one of them asked.

  
"Um….we're just visiting" Luna Girl said, awkwardly.

  
One of them placed their left hand on her forehead.

  
They saw images of Luna Girl's memory for a split-second.

  
"Ah I see, you've always lived on Earth. And a moth sister? Well, one day we'll get to live on the moon again" they said.

  
"So um, what's your name?" Luna Girl asked.

  
"I'm Mona and this is Delia, Io and Tsuki" the one who had read Luna's memory said.

  
"This place has kept us all safe for a long time, hopefully you're not here to bring misfortune to us all" Io chided.

  
"Well…I'll be going now" Luna girl then rushed off to catch up with the heroes.

  
"What an odd girl" Mona proclaimed.

  
"Indeed, maybe…she can help us return to the moon someday" Tsuki wondered.

  
Upon re-joining the tour, the group were led through the city, going past the Aztec temple where the blue dragon spirit animal resided, to a Japanese shrine made of cloud.

  
"So Lilifée, where do you live?" An-Yu wondered in curiosity.

  
"Sorry, I can not reveal that. This shrine is where the spirit animals that reside in this city live" Lilifée stated while avoiding eye contact.

  
There were people nearby who were the remaining Nagual and Tonal dressed in outfits reflecting their animal and status. The snowshoe hare and ferret were among them.

  
In the background were posters of a child aged 11 in a yellow, blue and orange jumpsuit outfit with red and black thunderbolt details near his star and a bronze star pendant with a yellow, pink, red, green and blue light at each point of the star and mask covering his face (except his green eyes) flying through the galaxy with the words 'Guardian of the cosmos' in orange.

  
"Heroes in costumes, you and your spirit animals are linked to the stars just as we are. Be cautious of the dangers in every corner" The snowshoe hare cautioned.

  
"Thank you, we'll be careful. I guess we should get going" Owlette said, hastily.

  
"Oh, um I just want to ask one more thing: who's that in the poster?" Gekko asked.

  
"He's the one we nominated to protect the galaxy" Lilifée said, quickly

  
There was a brief silence.

  
"One last thing: Please do not bring anyone else here, we don't allow villians" Lilifée revealed.

  
Everyone looked uneasy as they left.

  
The PJ Seeker linked Video communications to the Sky Factory.

  
"Romeo, we found the Sky City" Owlette reported.

  
"Well, where is it?!" Romeo demanded.

  
"We can't tell you" Gekko replied with a glare.

  
"Oh really? I was tracking your movements, so I know where the access point is" Romeo revealed, deviously.

  
Then he then brought out Lionel.

  
Gekko began to glow green alongside Lionel.

  
'Don't worry about me, Greg. I'm not afraid to this monster!' Lionel thought through their connection.

  
"He…He wouldn't really carry out his threat, would he?" Gekko asked, nervously.

  
Lionel was stuck in a cage, so was unable to escape Romeo's grasp as he picked him up and had a dagger in his right hand (provided by Volpina).

  
"Leave him alone!" Gekko begged.

  
"You should have stuck to our deal" Romeo said, coldly as he stabbed the innocent lizard for all the heroes to see. Some of Lionel's red blood ended up on the dagger.

  
"LIONEL!" Gekko cried as he fell on his knees and tears streamed down his face.

  
The other heroes stayed silent in mourning, Catboy and Owlette were visibly pained by this act.

  
An-Yu stepped close to the screen.

  
"You'll pay for taking an innocent life, you MONSTER!" she cried.

  
Romeo chuckled.

  
"Volpina, release the cat and do what you wish with the lizard's remains. I have schemes to plan" he said, maniacally.

  
The screen went blank and Gekko remained silent and withdrawn the whole trip back to HQ.

  
When he was back in his room, he stared at Lionel's cage for hours.

  
_-Flashback-_

  
_"I got you a brand-new pet, remember how you like lizards?" his dad had asked._

  
_"Oh my gosh!" a young 5-year-old Greg had cried._

  
_Upon seeing his new pet, he gave it a gentle hug._

  
_"I'm gonna call you Lionel and take good care of you. Right, Lionel Whinel woo?" Greg had said, affectionately._

  
_Lionel had given him his first lick on the face, like a dog._

  
_-End of flashback-_

  
Greg sighed.

  
"I miss you so much, buddy. You weren't supposed to leave so soon." He then clenched his fists.

  
"I…Romeo will pay for this." He vowed.

  
He then tried to get some sleep.

  
_His spirit animal materialised in a form that resembled Lionel inside the forest Rainbow Dreamer helped to guard._

  
_Chu'a looked sadden._

  
_"Dear Gekko, I'm so sorry for the loss of your pet, my vessel and our shared friend. He was not meant to leave you so soon. However, although you can not see him, he is still a part of you just as we are connected" the lizard said, softly._

  
_"Whe-where is he now?" Greg asked._

  
_"He's in a place where all the pets go but it's not somewhere that you can reach physical. However, you will see him again in the next life. I know that won't help much with your grief, but hopefully this knowledge offers some comfort" The lizard paused a moment._

  
_"Gekko, I know you're sad and maybe a tad angry but please don't do something you'll regret. Always remember you're a hero and how heroes act" he warned._

  
_"Oh…you know about that…yes, Chu'a. Is this the only time I'll see you in a dream?" Greg wondered, sorrowfully._

  
_"If you need me, just call. The same with Patch. Now try to sleep, young Gekko" Chu'a advised._

  
-The Next Day-

  
Greg remained silent at breakfast with his dad.

  
Connor and Amaya came round to check on him, but Greg's eyes looked heavy, as if he had less sleep last night.

  
"Are you alright, Greg?" Amaya asked.

  
"Yes, totally fine after my best friend died (!)" Greg said, looking irritated and dripping with sarcasm.

  
"Best to give him some space for a while" his dad advised.

  
"Well, see ya later, Greg" Connor said, dejectedly.

  
The two headed out as Greg went back to his room to reflect.

  
-Later that day-

  
When he was reading one of his comics, they all got an alert on their bracelets.

  
It was from An-Yu.

  
"PJ Masks, I need to speak with you on Mystery Mountain. I also offer my sympathies regarding Lionel but…hopefully what I have to say tonight will help" she remarked.

  
-That night-

  
The trio returned to HQ after transforming and took the PJ Rovers (motorcycles adaptable to any surface including the moon with an aqua form) to Mystery Mountain after opening the portal.

  
Night Ninja was waiting inside his blue (formerly a school bus) Ninja bus with his Ninjalinos for the scroll back with Armadylan on stand-by.

  
A figure snuck into the HQ while the trio were away to the mountain.

  
-At Mystery Mountain-

  
An-Yu and Tim were waiting at the pagoda for the heroes to arrive.

  
They came on cue after hiking up the steps to the gate.

  
"Thank you for coming, PJ Masks. Your entrance into my life has been a shinnying one but it's time you know the whole story" She said, sadly.

  
"Oh….right, we don't know a lot about you apart from being trapped in the gong for centuries, when whoever trapped you in the gong did it you 'failed' to protect the mountain and the gong and mallet were separated when the gong somehow ended up in our museum and then archaeologists found said mallet the night we first met you" Catboy recalled.

  
"Exactly but…I need to start at the very beginning of the history of this mountain first" An-Yu began.

  
_ -Flashback- _

  
_"The Mountain has always been a mystical place in a different dimension from what I've been told at least. Long before I was born, My family had been friends with the Ninjalino clan, even when they had lived in a location beyond your city (the location of the rock of all power)._

_In a sense, we were like samurai in honourability, justice and strength._

_I_ _was told that two ninja clans that use to view each other as family were responsible for recording ingredients that included a red monkey statue along with the mountain splat found in the mountain and nearby volcano in two volumes. One of them were responsible for the gradual decline of dragons, the portal to the mountain and the scroll for the 'ring of Ninjability'._

_One clan was driven away, I wasn't told the reason._

_There was also a monkey on the mountain called Munki-Gu, but he had been turned to stone long before I was born, for being too naughty ad mischievous when having fun._

  
_I'm from a long line of dragon masters and my parents taught me how to fight._

  
_I wasn't the only one who had to go through the trials you saw when we had to get that wind talisman, there were other candidates" An-Yu recalled._

  
_ When An-Yu was biologically 10 (1000 years before the present), she had been training alongside other half dragon individuals to become dragon masters. _

  
_ Until one day…. _

  
_ "Everyone! The dragon hunter ninjas are coming!" someone cried. _

  
_ "Mother! What's happening?" She had asked, frantically. _

  
_ "You have to stay and protect the mountain, An-Yu. We need to escape, I know you'll do well" her mother encouraged. _

  
_ "But what about you and the other students?" An-Yu insisted, sadly. _

  
_ "You need to buy us sometime" Her dad added. _

  
_ "You can do this!" a civilian cheered. _

  
_ An-Yu sat down and listened to the mountain. _

  
_ "It…recognises my potential. Go!" She cried. _

  
_ "Just be careful, there's a chance they may know about the gong!" Her mother warned. _

  
_ When the civilians and her family managed to escape through the sky portal, one of the Takeshi clan ninja with blazing brown eyes in a blue and black outfit with swords arrived. _

  
_ "I was told there were still dragons here. And all I see is a child" the ninja said, brutally. _

  
_ "I'm not just a mere child, ninja! I am the protector of Mystery Mountain!" An-Yu cried. _

  
_ She charged with her staff and teleported behind them, striking them with her staff. _

  
_ The ninja tried to strike her, but she levitated out of the way. _

  
_ She then changed the staff into a flute and played it to get rocks to hit the ninja. _

  
_ Her eyes glowed bright red (but her eyes were always red) as the mountain helped by causing branches to go after their legs. _

  
_ The ninja smiled as they jumped up, used shuriken to pin An-Yu down and took her staff. _

  
_ "Give that back!" She cried. _

  
_ "So, this is the source of your power, poor little girl" looking over at the dragon gong, they smiled. _

  
_ "So, what happens if I bang the gong?" they sneered. _

  
_ An-Yu's eyes widened. _

  
_ "Wait!" she cried. _

  
_ The ninja banged the gong, transforming the staff into a Mallet: the handle was a smooth light brown wood colour while the top part was dark red with golden dragons embroidered on it. _

  
_ "I'm sorry, dear friend. I failed" She said, in defeat as she sunk to her knees. _

  
_ The Ninja hit the gong again and a golden light whisked her away into the gong, now in her dragon form. _

  
_ The Ninja took the mallet when they left, satisfied with the punishment they had given the poor child. _

  
_ Sometime after that, the Ninjalino clan moved to Mystery Mountain, as their new training ground. _

  
_ By the time, Night Warrior's grandfather found them, the mallet was long gone, and he had the gong moved to the museum to showcase to the city folk. _

  
_ -End of Flashback- _

  
"So, you're saying someone in Night Ninja's family history trapped you in the gong?!" Owlette cried.

  
An-Yu nodded.

  
Nearby were the two Chou Ninja, Mitsu Chou (light Butterfly) who was female and Akemi Chou (Beautiful Dawn butterfly) who was male in orange and black ninja suits that could change colour to blend in with the time of day like a butterfly currently in camouflage, watching.

  
"And we know archaeologists found the mallet in Japan and had it sent over to the museum the day we first viewed it" Catboy recalled.

  
"The reason I still look this age is because I was trapped so long. I….It's hard to explain but I only have some wisdom because of my training, not my age" An-Yu admitted.

  
"It's ok, we understand. Right, Gekko?" Owlette asked.

  
He remained silent.

  
"Um…how about next time, we explore a new area?" An-Yu suggested.

  
"Ok" Gekko avoided eye contact the whole time.

  
There was uncomfortable silence.

  
"I know what you're thinking 'why hasn't he gone back to 'innocent Gekko' yet?' I can't. Grief changes you and I thought you guys would try to comfort me or be supportive but so far, you've just tried changing the subject. I don't WANT to try to forget him. He was my best friend!" Gekko cried.

  
He rushed down the mountain in tears and hopped on his PJ Rover back to HQ.

  
He sat in his green room in silence, waiting for PJ Robot to appear.

  
There was no movement except for him.

  
Remembering the scroll Night Ninja had lent them, he used it and picked a location: the Quantic Universe.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Went slightly off script this but I think it was worth it,  
> given Gekko can grow more emotionally as well as knowledge.  
> I intend to explore more lore for Mystery Mountain, possibly the moat cave and the cave seen in the Halloween special eventually.  
> See ya next time.  
> Grace, out!


	5. Chapter 5- Snake session, reflection and the stages of grief…(PJ Miraculous Saga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The miraculous stuff takes place a day after 'Miracle Queen'.

Gekko remained in costume, even in this unfamiliar world.

  
He landed in Paris, home of the Eiffel tower, baking and of course a certain group of teenage heroes.

  
It was a sunny Wednesday when he had arrived, Gekko had landed on the roof of one of the houses and had to use his grip power to climb down near the river.

  
It was the day after Chloe denounced Ladybug (at the start of August) and technically allied with Hawkmoth, still desperate to be a hero regardless of her bitterness and lack of understanding sacrifice.

  
Marinette (Ladybug) (who was now 15) and Luka, a tall, slender, attractive teenage 17-year-old boy of fair skin with a Roman nose, pale pink lips, light aqua blue eyes, and medium-length black hair that has dyed teal blue tips wearing a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint and black jeans ripped at the knee, a brown leather bracelet, yellow and orange wristbands, black nail polish, a sky blue jacket with a navy blue hoodie underneath, as well as black high top converse with multi-coloured splotches and a black ring with silver outlining on his left pointer finger and black gauges in his ears, were out together on a date while riding bikes.

  
Gekko witnessed the two of them ride past and felt drawn to this calm, cool looking older boy.

  
 _Maybe he can help me figure out these confusing feelings about losing Lionel?_ He thought.

  
Using his camouflage, he silently followed their trail.

  
During this time, Adrien (Chat Noir) was waiting for Lila to show up to another fashion shoot (due to the claim of her being his ‘muse’). She never showed up.

-Back in Tarabiscoville-

  
“Gekko!” Catboy called.

  
“Please come out!” Owlette pleaded.

  
The pair had arrived back at HQ, looking for Gekko.

  
A note had been left behind in the green room:

  
‘I’ve decided to finally use the scroll Night Ninja left us, don’t come looking for me. I need to get some advice from people more understanding than you.  
Gekko’.

  
“Oh dear…he’s ran away to another dimension…” Owlette trailed off.

  
Catboy zoomed down to the blue room to see PJ Robot…but he was missing too!

  
“Owlette…we have another problem!” he called.

  
She joined him in his room as he looked through the security footage on the picture Player.

  
The screen showed Night Panther swiping PJ Robot around the time Gekko left.

  
“Darn it! Romeo had them steal him. We got to stop him!” Catboy growled.

  
“But what about Gekko?” Owlette asked in concern.

  
He did his meditation exercise to calm down a little.

  
“I have a hunch he’ll be fine. We better get some extra help for this mission” Catboy remarked.

  
They called Capitaine Lupin, Snow leopard and An-Yu for this mission.

  
“We’ll need your expertise for this rescue mission, especially An-Yu’s fighting skills. Our hunch is that he’s onboard the Sky Factory, so we’ll take the Owl-glider” Owlette announced.

  
“But I can’t fly in your world and they don’t have a flying vehicle” An-Yu pointed out.

  
Catboy smiled.

  
“You may use the PJ Seeker, but do be careful, it is PJ Robot’s best work” he stated.

  
Said vehicle was stored in the pond part of the HQ, connected to the moat.

  
“Sweet!” Capitaine Lupin cried.

-Meanwhile-

  
In the Sky Factory, PJ Robot was being held on one of the lower decks that the team had not visited before.

  
Evil Lizard, now wanting to change his name to something more terrifying, who was referred to as Nightmare Basilisk was one of the selected to guard him. This included Night Panther, Dark Owl and many Fly-Bots (enough to outnumber the enemy).

  
Romeo was in the mainframe room, having checked off kidnapping PJ Robot from a long list.

  
“So, the next step, Romeo?” Volpina asked.

  
“Last time that robot was here, he was showed how he had evolved from my own programming to being even smarter than I. Before I do anything with him personally, may I meet your ally?” Romeo requested.

  
“Volpina, check if he’s certain” Scarlet Moth ordered.

  
“Are you certain, young Romeo? That’s a mighty request” Volpina pointed out.

  
“I’m very sure, after all I think I can learn a lot from an older supervillain right?....like say become his apprentice for a little while with my PJ Maniacs?” Romeo offered.

  
“Hmmm…Alright. Hawkmoth, do you accept?” Volpina asked through their connection.

  
“I do. Pegasus, make a portal to Tarabiscoville….” He began.

  
“Wait. I have my own way on interdimensional travel. I did use a scroll along with my portal device to attend BLUNT after all” Romeo noted.

  
He looked for the scroll then paused.

  
“That stupid Night Ninja has it!” he groaned.

  
“It’s ok, I’ll go find him. You focus on your creation and the heroes” Volpina advised.

  
“Now then, Mini-bot I need you to help me crack the case on the PJ Crystal. Because while Volpina is out, This Sky Factory is going on a trip” Romeo stated.

  
As the PJ Seeker approached the skies, the Sky Factory ascended into the clouds while adopting a new camouflage feature.

Snow Leopard activated the scanner.

  
“Guys, I think he’s heading for the sky city!” he warned.

  
“We’re on it!” Owlette cried.

  
She flew the Owl-Glider high into the clouds just as Romeo disguised himself as Catboy to gain access to the city.

  
The glamour was still in place by the time the PJ Masks arrived.

  
“We’re late? I was so sure…” Owlette trailed off.

  
“Please, Glamour voice let us through we need to help the sky city against Romeo” Catboy pleaded.

  
‘You are already inside, Catboy’ The voice stated.

  
“Wait WHAT?!” He cried.

  
“Argh! He used his stupid disguise machine AGAIN! I hate that blasted machine!” Owlette yelled in frustration.

  
She did her best to calm down and stay focused on the mission.

  
“Ok, Let’s just think of a plan to get inside…”

  
“I’m sure it will let us inside” An-Yu pointed out.

  
“Oh…but then we’d be left behind…” Catboy began.

  
“But I’d finally get to prove my hero potential this way” Capitaine Lupin reminded them.

  
“Alright, you go, we’ll stay behind as back-up” Owlette remarked.

  
“Thank you, we won’t let you down” An-Yu promised.

  
Lilifée had a look of distain on her face when she allowed them in.

  
Romeo, using a device to control PJ Robot by force, was armed with his fly-bots and still in his Catboy disguise, reeking havoc to the sky city.

  
“Can’t wait to rule this place as my own!” he cried.

  
“Oh boy….what should we do?” Capitaine Lupin wondered.

  
“We may have to trick him first and then take out his back-up” An-Yu suggested.

  
“Lead the way” Snow Leopard offered.

  
An-Yu smiled before rushing forwards towards Romeo.

  
“Hey, CATBOY!” An-Yu cried.

  
Romeo turned around.

  
“Yes, it is I the Kitty hero” he stated in his best Catboy impression.

  
“We wish to join you, ‘Catboy’” Snow Leopard stated.

  
“I’m gonna be bad to the bone” Capitaine Lupin added.

  
Romeo grinned.

  
“Sweet, now let me just steal something first. PJ Robot!” he called.

  
PJ Robot fell in line next to him.

  
“Steal their powers please and get her staff. Need them powerless to make sure there’s 0 opposition” He remarked.

  
PJ Robot fired from his hands a blast similar to the one seen with the ‘Vacuum of Doom’.

  
It managed to hit Snow Leopard, reverting him back to Namir.

  
“Wait!” An-Yu cried.

  
PJ Robot paused.

  
“Let us join you. Capitaine Lupin has no powers and mine don’t work in this world, we can make a deal as long as you leave the citizens here and the city below unharmed” she offered.

  
“Hmmm…ok. I’ll consider it. PJ Robot, remove her staff anyway. Fly-bots, take them to the cells. The conquest starts now” as he said this, his disguise wore off to reveal his true appearance.

  
“But…you’re just a child!” one of the Nagual citizens cried.

  
“So? I’m a genius by right, I deserve to rule like anyone else. Now then, who’s the leader of this place?” Romeo requested.

  
Lilifée slowly raised her hand.

  
Then a green dragon floated behind Romeo.

  
“Actually, I help keep the peace” It said.

  
Romeo fell on his backside in fear.

-Back in Paris, Quantic universe-

  
Marinette and Luka had stopped at the park to have a picnic when Gekko became visible in front of them.

  
“Hi” he said, nervously.

  
Marinette jumped back in fright while Luka moved back a little bit with a calm but hesitant expression.

  
“Sorry about the rapid reveal….I’m Gekko, one of the PJ Masks. I’m guessing this place is where Chat Noir and Ladybug are from. I’m sorry to interrupt…um your…..date? but I was wondering if I could get some advice on grief” Gekko explained.

  
“Nice to meet you, Gekko. I’m Luka and this is Marinette” Luka said, calmly.

  
“Hi…Gekko” Marinette said, nervously.

  
“Say um…how old are you, kid?” Luka wondered.

  
“Me? I’m 9 and nice to meet you too….Marinette….your voice sounds…familiar” Gekko realised.

  
His voice…was he the kid that was akumatised in that other world a few weeks ago? She thought.

  
“Is it ok if Marinette hears what you have to say too?” Luka requested.

  
“Sure, I could sense something about you, Luka…it made me decide to talk to you specifically” Gekko confessed.

  
“So, I recently lost my best friend and pet gecko, Lionel. He was murdered by our archenemy Romeo Mécano and….I’m still trying to process it. My friends thought that by avoiding the subject it would help me feel better, but it did the opposite” he continued.

  
“I see….It can be hard for other people to know what you’re going through. I suggest asking your friends to listen to you and maybe try writing in a journal” Luka suggested.

  
“Even if it’s just letters to him?” Gekko asked.

  
“Exactly. I’m sure that will help even a little” Marinette encouraged.

  
“Thank you. Um…do you have any advice on being a good hero? I may have been a bit harsh to my friends a few hours ago” Gekko said, in shame.

  
“Well…being a hero involves learning from mistakes and having a supportive team. It also involves being calm, observant, brave and empathetic as well as never giving up on others whether they’re turned into villains or villains with a softer side” Luka advised.

  
“Do…you know any superheroes, Marinette?” Gekko wondered.

  
“Well there’s Ladybug and Chat Noir, Viperon, Carapace, Monkey King, Queen Bee, Ryuko and Pegasus” Marinette replied, looking a little flustered (agitated).

  
“I’d love to meet more of them. Ladybug and Chat Noir were pretty cool….” He then covered his mouth in regret.

  
“Luka, could you stay here a minute?” Marinette asked, quickly.

  
Luka nodded.

  
Marinette took Gekko to a safe distance.

  
“Are you….Greg?” she asked, in a low voice.

  
“Then….You’re….” Gekko began.

  
“Nope! Don’t say it. Just…please don’t tell anyone” she begged.

  
“No one would believe me back home anyway, I don’t live here remember” Gekko reminded her.

  
“True, how about we shake on it to keep both a secret. Deal?” Marinette offered.

  
“Deal” Gekko took her hand and shook it.

  
They headed back to Luka of a matter of minutes.

  
“So, is everything ok?” he asked.

  
“Yes, thank you…Both of you, for the advice. I better head back home” Gekko noted.

  
Just then, a purple Akuma flew past and through one of Pegasus’ portals.

  
“Actually, why don’t you stick around? You might get to meet more heroes after all” Marinette said, quickly as she rushed off and transformed into Ladybug. 

Ladybug chose Luka to help and he changed to Viperion.

  
As Viperion, His eyes changed from aqua to green along with his hair highlights and Luka wore a black, teal, and cyan suit, appearing to be slender and muscular with a snake texture along with the same kind of underbelly like a snake and a cyan coloured mask around his eyes. His weapon was a lyre.

  
“We’ll need to find Pegasus, I have a hunch the akuma went to your world, Gekko” Ladybug hypothesized.

  
“Don’t worry. I can help” Gekko said, excitedly.

  
He used the scroll to open a portal back to his home, just as Chat Noir appeared.

  
“Were you going to start the party with little old me?” he asked.

  
“h-Hi I’m Gekko” he was in awe of having 3 older heroes with him.

  
“Hi there, Gekko. Name’s Chat Noir. Want to help us with the villain problem?” the cat teen asked.

  
Gekko nodded.

  
They headed through the portal.

  
In the Sky City, Romeo made a pact with Scarlet Hawkmoth, turning into an adult villain named ‘Gloom Genius’.

  
In this form, he was as tall as his dad Theo but with indigo skin, glowing green eyes, a green top hat and a red and blue outfit that resembled the superhero costume Robot made in ‘Catboy No More’ wielding a remote to his Sky Factory.

  
His factory adopted a midnight blue and black colour scheme.

  
He used his remote to get the sky factory to fire rays of fear at the heroes.

  
“This is what you get for scaring me! I WILL win!” he cried.

  
“Yes! Keep going, Gloom Genius. Ladybug, Chat Noir and the missing Gekko will be here soon” Scarlet Hawkmoth encouraged.

  
Snow leopard tried his glare on Romeo but it only lasted 2 seconds on him.

  
Catboy used his stripes to bind him while Owlette sent her feathers around to block his path.

  
A few seconds later, a portal appeared and Ladybug, Chat Noir, Viperion and Gekko arrived on cue.

  
“Now take their miraculous!” Hawkmoth ordered through their connection.

  
“Let me have a little fun first, bossy boots” Romeo sniped.

  
“Well…this is new. You haven’t faced the likes of us before, kid!” Chat Noir cried.

  
Romeo chuckled.

  
“I’ve been told about you alright, the cat with the bad luck and puns, the ladybug with good luck and charm and the snake with second chances. Do your worst!” he challenged.

  
Romeo then make a giant wave of darkness, forcing everyone fall to their knees in fear.

  
Ladybug saw her new fear: Chat Noir being Chat Blanc again.

  
Chat Noir saw his new fear: Kagami abandoning him as Adrien and Ladybug rejecting him as Adrien, kicking him off the team.

  
Catboy’s latest fear was loosing his powers forever and his friends ending the team.

  
Gekko was in distress at seeing Lionel blaming him for his murder.

  
_You should have saved me, GEKKO! Lionel’s voice cried._

  
“No! Please stop!” Gekko cried.

  
Romeo’s power had caused destruction on the sky city, from mostly the darkness wave.

  
“Lucky charm!” Ladybug exclaimed.

  
Her yo-yo summoned a red with black spots torch.

  
She mustered all the strength she could to look around and form a plan using the torch.

  
“Gekko, you spook him with your camouflage. Chat Noir, use your belt to trip him up. Viperion, you use your lyre as a distraction and I’ll use the torch on him. Owl girl, do you have any powers that can help us detect where the akuma, the purple butterfly, is?” Ladybug asked.

  
“My owl eyes. I can use my claws to break the item for you when he’s stunned” Owlette offered.

  
“Thank you. Let’s go! Try to fight the effects!” Ladybug encouraged.

  
Gekko used camouflage and snuck up on Romeo.

  
Romeo was lost in his new powers, smiling menacingly.

  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to his left, but no one was near him.

  
When he turned back to his right, Gekko became visible.

  
“Hello!” he remarked.

  
Romeo jumped back just as Chat Noir used his belt with Catboy’s help to trip him over.

  
Viperion used his weapon by playing music to distract him.

  
Then Ladybug shone the torch at him, making his head spin.

  
Owlette studied his body, Romeo was clutching the remote.

  
She summoned red energy talons and teared at his remote, revealing the purple akuma.

  
Ladybug, like always, used her yo-yo to purify it and then release it.

  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” She cried as she threw the torch in the air and made magic ladybug fly around to fix the damage.

  
“Thank you for the help everyone. Sorry, I couldn’t fit you all in the plan.” Ladybug said with a hint of regret.

  
“It’s ok. I’m glad we got to see you in action, fellow hero” An-Yu said, respectfully.

  
“Same here” Capitaine Lupin agreed.

  
Romeo reverted to normal, with a sour look.

  
“I almost had you! I had actual powers! And YOU took them away!” he complained.

  
“Hey, Inventor boy. Please leave our city or our two dragon residents will have to kick you out” Lilifée requested, politely.

  
Romeo’s eyes widen for a second but calling PJ Robot and the fly-bots to help him get back inside.

  
“Hey! Give us back PJ Robot!” Catboy cried.

  
“Nope!” Romeo replied through the speaker.

  
“Owlette, give me a lift” An-Yu requested.

  
“I’m coming with you” Chat Noir chimed.

  
“See ya next time, Cat! We have to run back to the portal!” Ladybug called.

  
“I’ll get back after I help” Chat Noir called back.

  
Ladybug and Viperion went towards the portal.

  
“Good luck, little Gekko” Viperion said with a wink.

  
Gekko was in awe with his cute big eyes as they left.

With a lift from Owlette, An-Yu and Chat Noir headed up to the Sky Factory, to the main frame room.

  
“Volpina, come back quickly. I know who has the scroll” Romeo revealed.

  
“Romeo, give us back our friend or you’ll be in a world of hurt” An-Yu threatened.

  
“I’d love to see you try” Romeo goaded.

  
An-Yu rushed at Romeo, using her staff to trip him up and then kick him from behind.

  
Chat Noir had his Cataclysm power ready (a dark, destructive energy) on his right hand.

  
“Tell us where their robot friend is, or I destroy your whole factory” Chat Noir threatened.

  
“You have no idea ho long this factory took to build!” Romo cried.

  
“Or…I can just destroy this guy” Chat Noir added.

  
“Master!” Robot cried.

  
“No, Not robot! Ok, he’s on the lowest desk” Romeo admitted, tearfully.

  
Some of the fly-bots had been sent to Volpina to help her reach the Sky City.

  
She arrived while the heroes were distracted by PJ Robot’s capture.

  
When Chat Noir, Owlette and An-Yu went off to find the lower deck, Romeo smiled.

  
“Volpina, Gekko has the scroll. I’ll be needing it back” he told her.

  
“On it, Genius partner” she replied and looked dead ahead at the unsuspecting Gekko.

  
Back the sky factory, the trio ran as fast as they could down many flights of stairs.

  
By the time they reached the correct deck, Chat Noir had to run to a different room because his 5 minutes limit was up.

  
He reverted back to Adrien, then gave Plagg, his black cat Kwamii some of his favourite cheese to recharge and then changed back into Chat Noir.

  
“PJ Robot!” Owlette called.

  
PJ Robot got up in his cell, his eyes were back to being pink due to the device controlling him.

  
“You serious want him back?” Night Panther jeered.

  
“You have to go through US!” Nightmare Basilisk cried as the 8 Fly-bots with them surrounded the heroes.

  
“It’s over, red pigeon!” Dark Owl insulted.

  
“Actually, if you make any wrong moves, I’ll destroy your arm” Chat Noir challenged.

  
“Well when you ask ‘nicely’ like that, how can I refuse?” Night Panther asked, with sarcasm.

  
He then laughed as Chat Noir pounced at him, but Night Panther used his speed to dodge him.

  
He then summoned his sharp panther claws and clawed his chest.

  
Chat Noir managed to destroy Night Panther’s right arm with Cataclysm.

  
Night Panther growled.

  
“You’ll pay for that!” Dark Owl cried as she swooped at Chat Noir, unleashing her purple energy talons at him.

  
Owlette countered with her feather shield.

  
“Ah, fly-bots. Happy to see me again?” An-Yu joked as she dodged their lasers gracefully, made them all follow her and then used her hands to bust their faces in.

  
“Now let us have PJ Robot back!” She demanded.

  
Nightmare Basilisk was about to aim his venom tail at her when their leader stopped him.

  
“Let him out” Night Panther stated.

  
“But…our orders…” Dark Owl pointed out.

  
“Have changed” Night Panther reminded them.

  
Realising what he meant, The PJ Maniacs let PJ Robot go free as his face revert to its blue state and the device blended into his body.

  
“I’m glad you’re back, buddy. Let’s go home” Owlette stated.

  
“You’ll pay for what you did to my arm, Black Cat!” Night Panther cried as the heroes headed towards the exit.

  
-a little bit later down in the Sky City grounds-

The flying factory had left the city by this point, to everyone' relief. 

  
“Thank you for helping us get our friend back, Chat Noir. We all appreciate it” Catboy said, while trying to hide his inner fan excitement.

  
“No problem, PJ Masks. I gotta run. Only 5 minutes till I transform back. Also, Catboy. I don’t mind giving some tips for a fellow, yet younger, hero” Chat Noir remarked.

  
Catboy gave a happy squeal and hugged him quickly.

  
“See ya around, children” he then jumped through the portal before it closed.

  
“Guys….I’m sorry I ran off. I was just…well you know…” Gekko trailed off.

  
“Yeah…sorry we weren’t very ….understanding before. We’re all learning how to grieve Lionel…but we should have considered your feelings instead of avoiding it” Owlette admitted.

  
“I’m sorry, also. I feel like it’s partly our fault we couldn’t save him” An-Yu added.

  
“It’s ok. Even at age 10, 9 and 10 hundred, we never stop learning. Also, I made some new friends and they gave me some solid advice to help with grieving. I tell you back at HQ” Gekko promised.

  
“PJ Robot, can I have my powers back please?” Namir asked.

  
PJ Robot returned his powers, changing him back into Snow Leopard.

  
“Thank you for saving our city, heroes. I do hope that inventor kid doesn’t come back” Lilifée said, gratefully.

  
“Before we head home, I have one question: did you see a yellow crystal float at some point?” Gekko asked.

  
“Why, yes. We did. It was placed underneath the city because it was viewed as too powerful for one person to handle. Is that kid the reason it floated?” Lilifée asked.

  
“Yes, but he tricked me into releasing it. Is it in the city?” Gekko wondered.

  
“Oh, fear not child. It is safe with the blue dragon in their temple. That Sky crystal will stay in the sky from now on” Lilifée reassured him.

  
“Thank you, miss Lilifée. We’ll make sure Romeo doesn’t return here” Gekko stated.

  
The heroes waved goodbye to the citizens as they headed back to the city.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Volpina returned to the Sky Factory with a smirk.

  
“Do you have it?” Romeo asked.

  
She showed him the scroll.

  
He did his chant and machine ‘magic’ forming a portal to Scarlet Moth’s lair.

  
“Romeo” said a male voice.

  
“Hello, Hawkmoth” Romeo then grinned.

  
As this occurred, PJ Robot’s eyes glowed white.

Night Ninja was given the signal by Night Panther to get the rest of this 'plan' into motion...

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only clue I'm giving...I MIGHT include hints for 'Heroes of the sky'. See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6- the start of something new, new test and allies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latter part of this chapter is inspired by the episode 'PJ Comet' (and what I expected it to do that it didn't).  
> The Netflix show called 'The Hollow' is referenced here.  
> The Mascoundrels are from the French books, I don't own them but I've given them their daytime names and more personality.  
> I partly referenced some of the songs for Owlette, Gekko and Catboy in some of the lyrics.

“Please, sir. I’d like to become your apprentice if you’d have me. Along with my PJ Maniacs. I know I’ve learnt much at BLUNT, I feel that from a big-name Supervillain as yourself would help me reach my fullest potential especially with your amazing power!” Romeo pleaded.

  
“You have promise, young one. You didn't get to show off your skills the last time you and your two adversary villians were last in Paris but your skills as my akumatised villain proves that. If I were to give you your own power…say the snake or even the mouse miraculous…would that satisfy you?” Hawkmoth offered.

His outfit had revert to his scarlet form when Mayura became Catalyst once again.

  
“Thank you but the miraculous doesn’t really interest me and...I unfortunately remember that visit. Having powers like the PJ Masks does. I feel that powers of my own would benefit my pursuit of world dominance, even if it has to be from the SKY” Romeo affirmed.

  
“I see…Volpina, how is that Robot camera view going?” Hawkmoth asked.

  
“I can see everything their robot friend can, sir. It’s remarkable” Volpina praised.

  
“That’s nothing. I intend to get more information on their power source with Night Ninja’s help. If I know more about that, the better chance I have of getting them out of the picture” Romeo vowed.

  
“You’re pretty smart, kid. I’ll consider your offer. If you’re able to impress me with your next big scheme, I’ll personally mentor you with Volpina and my closest ally” Hawkmoth promised.

  
“Thank you, sir!” Romeo said, gratefully.

  
Hawkmoth nodded as he went back through the portal.

  
-back in HQ-

  
“I see…I guess that method would help with grieving” Catboy was saying.

  
“Yeah…I’ll be trying it out tonight” Gekko confirmed.

  
“PJ Masks, Is it ok if you come on a small retreat to Mystery Mountain tomorrow night?” An-Yu asked.

  
“Sure, but why?” Catboy wondered.

  
“A new location has sprung up and I was hoping you guys would help with exploring the unknown” An-Yu explained.

  
“Sound fun, An-Yu” Owlette said with a smile.

  
“See you tomorrow night” Gekko said with a wave.

  
An-Yu smiled back at them as she left.

  
“So, Spirit Knights, that means you’re on HQ guard duty while we’re gone” Owlette reminded them.

  
“We’ll do our very best” Capitaine Lupin remarked.

-Later in Greg’s room-

  
He sat up in bed with a green journal had had a picture of Lionel on it and his own drawings on him on the cover from the past 5 years he had him.

  
Inside, he had drawn a picture of Viperion from memory on the left.

  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he started writing:

  
_Dear Lionel,_

  
_Today I met two really cool older heroes….well teen heroes but still older than us._

  
_One was even a reptile, snake, like me. He’s pretty good at advice and staying observant on missions._

  
_The other was Ladybug, she was pretty good at leading, I bet Owlette could learn a bunch from her…._

  
_We managed to rescue PJ Robot from Romeo today, it made me feel a tiny bit better for the others to try to help talk about you rather than avoid the subject entirely._

  
_I miss you every day,_

  
_My Lionel-Wionel-Woo._

  
_From Greg (AKA Gekko)._

  
He then put the journal in a drawer by his bedside cabinet along with the pen for safe keeping.  
After writing a letter format, he felt about 20% better as he went to sleep.

  
-The next day-

  
The trio headed towards the park by taking one of the bridges, when something moved in the canals (a waterway channel connected to the nearby river, moat and all the way to the ocean far from the inner land).

  
When they went to see what it was, nothing was there.

  
Then there was an earthquake but an unnatural one.

  
There was a note on one of the trees:

  
‘Meet me in the park tonight.  
It’s time to return my scroll and there you will find what you must do to return my ‘kindness’.  
Night Ninja’.

  
So, it was finally time to face Night Ninja and fulfil their promise.

-That night-

  
An-Yu was waiting in the pagoda for the PJs to arrive.

  
The trio went to the park on their PJ Rovers to meet Night Ninja.

  
“So, what is it you want us to do?” Gekko asked.

  
“Firstly, I’d like ‘permission’ to study your power source and secondly, Armadylan has being going out of control lately, I need you to ‘help’ him become calm” he requested.

  
“Ok the first thing we can never allow. And where IS Armadylan?” Owlette asked.

  
Night Ninja snapped his fingers as Armadylan emerged from the blue ninja bus.

  
The Ninjalinos (including Tim) were at that temple they used for training during this time.

  
“PJ Masks, we meet again” Armadylan said, coldly.

  
“Hey there, buddy. We don’t want to hurt you” Gekko said, gently.

  
“You still haven’t learned, lizard legs. Stop treating me like a friend!” he cried.

  
He banged the floor with his fists.

  
“Please, Armadylan. We want to help!” Owlette pleaded.

  
“It’s WAY too late for that!” Armadylan cried.

  
He did his ‘Thunder Thump’ move and as his anger was at its peak, it had a ripple effect: a giant earthquake!

  
Everyone in the northern hemisphere felt its seismic scale.

  
Armadylan then smirked.

  
“Let me show you my new power!” he bragged.

  
He proceed to summon long armadillo claws causing the heroes to back away in shock.

  
Gekko summoned his shields hesitantly.

  
“Where…did you get this power?” he asked with heavy concern.

  
“A new ally gifted it to me calls himself ‘The Unknown’. A pretty cool dude. Even on my ‘special’ mission before we reunited on Mystery Mountain, I made new friends and even met your little cat friend” Armadylan stated.

  
“Wait where did you see Patch?” Owlette was sceptical.

  
“In a place known as ‘The Hollow’, bird brain. It was pretty cool being part of a team there. Now face my claws!” Armadylan cried.

  
He tried to claw Owlette and Gekko but Owlette countered with her energy talons.

  
Armadylan’s eyes went red as he slowly went berserk.

  
Owlette almost gave into her predator bird instincts against Armadylan.

  
“Owlette! We don’t want to kill him!” Catboy reminded her.

  
This thankfully snapped her out of it, and she switched to her feathers to trap him.

  
“Now then, do you have the scroll?” Night Ninja asked, not phased by the drama between the four of them.

  
Gekko checked his suit.

  
“It’s not on me. But…We weren’t even done using it!” he exclaimed with worry.

  
“I think I know who has it now. Thank you for your help, PJ Pest. Armadylan, let’s go!” Night Ninja requested.

  
“This isn’t over, Puny PJs! I’ll beat you eventually, Armadylan style!” Armadylan cried as he rolled into a ball and followed Night Ninja in the escape.

  
“PJ Robot, what’s the damage like from the earthquake?” Owlette asked.

  
The robot shook its head in dismay.

  
“Ok, tell the Spirit Knights to minimise the damage with the local authorities when they’re on duty. We have to go to Mystery Mountain now” She requested.

  
They headed out on the PJ Rovers, in the portal and up the mountain.

  
Night Ninja silently tailed them. 

  
Once An-Yu let them in with the new combination, Night Ninja watched from the gate as they went inside.

  
“Thank you for coming but did something happen? You took a while getting here” the young warrior pointed out.

  
“Yeah… we had some trouble with Night Ninja and Armadylan” Gekko admitted.

  
“So that’s why my staff was acting up. Was that the earthquake I could sense?” An-Yu wondered.

  
“Yes, but our back-up is making sure the damage is minimised” Catboy reassured her.

  
“Very well. I trust your judgement. I called you here because of a new area I found not too long ago. It’s connected to that cave with the red floor and rocks and the room with the transforming splat. I was hoping you could help me figure out the puzzle” She requested.

  
“Lead the way, friend” Gekko remarked, with a small smile.

  
“The amazing Catboy speeds along by An-Yu’s side, wondering if this cave will unlock secrets” Catboy narrated.

  
Flying on her staff, she led the way to the same cave Tim came out of as the Splat Monster.

  
The one seen on the way to the pagoda; the same one that had that prison area PJ Robot was confined in seen in ‘The Mountain Prisoner’ and that hidden room Tim found with the transforming splat.

  
The inside was red with lots of spiky rocks with two lion statues and lanterns littered around.

  
She went to the left with the stairs which led to a brand-new room: a room with red and purple walls with statues of red, green and blue dragons decorating the place. It was about 2 metres in length and had a ceiling lantern to light up each section.

  
“As you know from one of our previous mission, the golden wand was teleported to a safe place somewhere on the mountain. This room seems to be another test of sorts to gain knowledge, but I think you guys will be able to crack the case” An-Yu explained.

  
A blue light shone on the first section as a wall with a lock similar to the gate to the pagoda appeared. It had a water feature of a green dragon with glowing red eyes.

On the dragon’s neck was a riddle:

  
‘Of green rock and brick,  
This dragon sticks,  
But how does one combine moon and sky,  
With Teal’s glistening eye?’

  
“Hmmm it sounds like it’s trying to test us but with sky, moon and water” Catboy noted.

  
Gekko thought hard.

  
“Maybe we should find a way to reflect the moonlight from the water to the dragon’s eye?” he suggested.

  
Owlette looked up and noticed this section had a skyline opening for the moon.

  
“Found a skyline” she pointed out, flying up to it.

  
An-Yu’s staff made a whistling sound.

  
“Yeah, that’s a good suggestion. Night Ninja, come out!” She stated.

  
Night Ninja stayed quiet in the shadows.

  
The light then shone on his hiding spot.

  
“Hey…..PJ Pests” he said, awkwardly.

  
“What are you doing?” Catboy sighed.

  
“Oh me? I just wanted to do some exercises without the Ninjalinos and….explore” Night Ninja half-admitted.

  
“I see…well if you promise not to do anything crazy, you can help us with the puzzle” An-Yu offered, carefully.

  
“I promise” Night Ninja said, innocently.

  
-Back in the city-

  
The Wolfys were looking for Luna Girl in the streets while driving their Wolf Wheelz.

  
She had done a lot of reflection since seeing the Sky City with her own eyes and used the green compass device her dad had given her previously to finally contact them.

“Dad, I’m ready to talk to you both outside of the city” She stated.

  
“Glad to hear it. See you in an hour” Energyman replied.

  
Luna Girl had the moths and Motsuki monitor her Luna lair and fortress during her time away from the city.

  
The Spirit Knights had just finished ensuring everyone was save from Armadylan’s powerful earthquake, even having to help rebuild some buildings that had been destroyed.

  
It hadn’t been at the right Richter's magnitude scale to cause devastating destruction, but it was only 5.5 magnitude in strength.

  
With Luna Girl nowhere in sight, Motsuki decided to see the Wolfys.

  
“Do you want to go to the moon?” she asked.

  
The three of them nodded.

  
She got out three dark moon crystals that she had the moths steal from the PJ Vault and used her telekinesis from her crystal to embed it onto their chests.

  
“Your wish is Motsuki’s command” she said, humbly with a grin.

  
-Outside the city-

  
A green and purple sports-like car pulled up.

  
“Hi Luna Girl, you ready?” Energyman asked.

  
He was still a tall man with purple eyes in a green and purple bull-themed outfit with a mask that looked like a helmet with bull horns and a belt with gadgets that included a ball and net launcher.

  
“Yes, is…mother with you?” she wondered.

  
In the back seat, a lady that resembled Luna Girl with silver hair and blue eyes wearing a star themed outfit vaguely similar to Luna Girl's began to tear up.

  
“Yes, I’m your mother” Silver Sorceline said, emotionally.

“Hi” Luna Girl was very nervous.

  
“It’s ok. I know it’ll take time to get used to us, so go at your own pace” Energyman reassured her.

  
“Um Mother, Dad; I’ve made my decision. I want to….” Luna began but red electricity travelled across her body as her face looked uncomfortable.

  
“I want to be a h….” the electricity zapped her.

  
“A villain. I want to be a villain. I enjoy being ‘bad’ and occasionally helping the PJs when they need it is fine. Is that ok with you two?” She managed to say.

  
“If that’s what you truly want, we’ll do our best to support you” Energyman said with a hint of sadness.

  
“Is it …ok if I introduce you to my little sister?” Luna offered.

  
“Sure. Wait what do you mean little sister?” Silver Sorceline asked.

  
After explaining what had happened in ‘Moth on the moon’, her parents were speechless.

  
“R-right, ok. Let’s meet this sister of yours” Energyman stated as Luna Girl led the way on the her board as he drove the car behind her.

  
-Back on Mystery Mountain-

  
Night Ninja had helped them solve the first riddle: using the skyline and Owlette’s feather to aim the moonlight at the dragon’s eye at the right angle.

  
The moonlight beam hit the dragon’s eye, making the wall’s lock change to match the dragon before opening.

  
This time a red light shone in the next section: This section had the stars on the wall, a red fountain linked to the sticky splat in the mountain and a statue of a person holding the luna wand.

  
“Why do I get the sense that it’s gonna get harder?” Gekko asked, nervously.

  
On the wall, was the following:

  
‘To reach the last section follow the star pattern,  
With sticky splat and a heart of Saturn,  
Luna wand in hand to draw,  
Next number in line you saw’.

  
They examined the wall carefully; the yellow-silver stars were in groups of 5, 8, 11 and 14.

  
“It’s like those patterns in Maths” Gekko recalled.

  
“Aw, I tend to be terrible at those” Catboy sighed.

  
“Wow, you guys have too many insecurities. It plus 3 twice then 4” Night Ninja boasted.

  
“You…were close, Night Ninja. It’s plus 3 each time” Gekko pointed out.

  
“And… it seems we have to draw the next amount in sticky splat with the wand” Owlette noted.

  
Catboy used his stripes as Gekko used his strength to carefully take the replica wand.

  
Dipping it in the sticky splat fountain, Gekko looked at Catboy.

  
“Just remember, once you know the pattern you can work out the next number” he reassured him.

  
Catboy used his hands to help count.

  
“Is the next number… 18?” he guessed.

  
“Close, try again” Owlette encouraged.

  
“Ok…17?”

  
Gekko nodded and drew that amount of stars on the wall.

  
A curtain like opening spread apart to let them pass to the last section.

  
A purple light shone this time.

  
On the walls was the history of Mystery Mountain from its beginnings all the way to the moment An-Yu was first trapped into the Dragon Gong and then the moment she was released in ‘Meet An-Yu’.

  
“Whoa!” Gekko exclaimed in awe.

  
“Are you able to read the writing?” Owlette asked.

  
An-Yu nodded.

  
“’In the beginning, Mystery Mountain was once a part of Earth’s dimension (or planet) when Dragons was free and plentiful. The Spirit Animals roamed the land and the three ninja clans, Ninjalino, Chou and Takeshi were as honourable as samurai.

  
In this era, the Earth and humanity were young, The sorceline were still on the moon and the monkey Munki-Gu was free as a bird (the era before the moon items and Naguals were picked with other tribes to protect the world shown in ‘The secrets of the totems’ book).

  
In this time was a witch, different from the sorceline of the moon, but one that specialised in sea magic. Her name was Nerissa (depicted as a human who performed powerful sea magic).

  
She tried to steal the salamander totem bracelet from its first owner and used her siren seductive singing to lure people into traps. It was when she tried to steal one of the newest artefacts of Mystery Mountain: a dragon warrior staff in the bamboo forest, where it was the last straw.

  
One of the dragon mages that helped started the Dragon Master/warrior tradition used magic and cursed her to be a half human and lower body octopus tentacles for the rest of her life and family line, banished to the sea.

Mystery mountain was split from the world through mystic forces into a different dimension and bounding everyone who had magic embodied in their given staff to the mountain itself'. This was before totems and superheroes of all kinds were a thing….

  
It appears that what I told you when I explained how I got trapped and that ninja clan drama, that era is known as the ‘Totem hero and Moon trial era’” An-Yu read.

One of the paintings depicted a mage receiving a staff from the spirit animals.

She peered at that painting for a second.

  
“Wow…I wonder if this sea witch had offspring” Owlette pondered.

  
“I…I read something on my tablet about rumours of an octopus in the canals” Catboy recalled.

  
“But…they don’t live in canals” Gekko remembered. 

“What if sea witches do? I have noticed that something keeps moving in the moat and we never see it” he added.

  
“I suggest more research. Thank for helping me uncover this history hallway, I now know more about the mountain’s origins” An-Yu said, gratefully.

  
They all bowed in respect.

"I will see if I can study the other sections i didn't translate today" she added with a small smile.

  
Night Ninja smirked underneath his mask.

  
The trio made sure Night Ninja followed them back to the portal as An-Yu returned to the Pagoda to read up on the scrolls inside on sea witches.

  
Mitsu Chou and Akemi Chou came out of camouflage and bowed at An-Yu with respect.

  
They wore orange and black ninja suits that could change colour to blend in with the time of day like a butterfly. Mitsu was female and Akemi was male (and cousins).

  
“Wait…who are you?” An-Yu asked.

  
“I am Mitsu and this is Akemi, we are Chou ninja” Mitsu replied.

  
“May we assist you with the mountain? We want to figure out the truth behind our clan and Clan Takeshi’s split regarding the sword” Akemi requested.

  
“H-How did you get here?” An-Yu wondered.

  
“We…followed the PJs in camouflage a few times, just glad you’re safe, great dragon guardian” Akemi stated.

An-Yu took a moment to calm down as she concentrated to see what the mountain would say about them.

  
Her eyes glowed dark red when it spoke to her.

  
“The mountain says you are trustworthy, I don’t mind extra help. I could ask my new friends the PJ masks to help you find the answers you seek regard what happened between your clan and Night Ninja’s clan’s past rift. What kind of sword was it?” An-Yu wondered.

  
“A family heirloom, great dragon master. We have no idea who or why it was stolen, only that there were claims that someone from our clan stole it” Akemi stated, respectfully.

  
“I thank you for the formality but it’s ok. You can call me An-Yu, I don’t mind” An-Yu reassured them.

  
“Thank you, An-Yu” Akemi replied.

  
“How long have you been in the city?” 

  
“Well, we were asked to come here by a snow leopard and a man in a green bull outfit who calls himself Sage two years ago and then we went on this long field trip for part of the year before returning in camouflage when that kid phantom thief showed up. We kinda observed everything while invisible” Mitsu admitted, nervously.

  
“Even when I was in dragon form and that ninja took command on me the first time?” An-Yu asked.

  
“Yes, even that part. Even saw the Ninjalinos open the portal, we had some prior knowledge of the mountain but not everything. We…weren’t aware a mere child was the last guardian, but you truly are powerful. I’m sure the mountain made the right choice” Akemi affirmed.

  
“Well, make yourselves at home, Chou Ninja. I’ll check the scrolls on this ‘Family Heirloom sword’” An-Yu advised.

  
“Thank you” The two bowed again and went back into camouflage.

  
“Well, old friend looks like we have a long night of research ahead” An-Yu stated.

  
Her staff whistled in agreement as she then headed back inside the Pagoda.

-Back in the city-

Motzuki was relaxing in the park with the moths when a green car pulled up.

"Hey, Motzuki!" Luna called.

Full of innocent curiosity, Motzuki followed Luna's voice to the car. 

"Motzuki, great I found you. This is Energyman and Silver Sorceline, my...parents and I guess it makes them your parents too" Luna said, awkwardly.

"You have parents?" Motzuki was confused.

Luna nodded.

At first, the two adults were alarmed by the humanoid Moth flapping near them and talking like a intelligent 3 year old in third person.

"Um hello there" Silver Sorceline said with a nervous wave.

Motzuki examined them closely.

"So hero dad and moon mother? Super cool!" she exclaimed.

Followed by a squeak.

"Um your crystal is pretty cool, Luna was telling us how you hatched into this form on the moon through a crystal absorbing negative energy" Energyman recalled.

"Yep. Are...you gonna stay?" She gave them cute puppy begging eyes.

"Well....If you want us to stay a while, we can. It would be nice to be a fully family" Silver Sorceline noted.

"I...want to know what it's like to have parents like all the other children in this city do (other than the orphans)" Luna admitted.

Motzuki nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll stay a while. As long as you explain what that electric wave was and maybe Silver here can teach you a few new luna tricks" Energyman offered.

"Deal!" Luna stated as the two adopted siblings gave them a hug.

-In the museum-

Ocean-specific items were being teleported away and was caught on the security cameras.....

In last week of July, there was a special event happening at the museum with a new observatory area.

  
There were reports of an upcoming comet due to pass Earth soon, so the city was going to allow anyone interested to view it.

  
The trio were at a café known as ‘Central Café’ (the one seen in Soccer Ninjalinos) when they discovered the news and did research on their phones.

  
“Do you think it will be REAL compared to last time?” Connor wondered.

  
“I truly hope so, it was a tad disappointing when it was a trap before…” Amaya admitted.

  
“We can have PJ Robot monitor the sky for us, while we check with our spirit animals” Greg suggested.

  
“Alright, here we go. PJ Masks, we’re on our way!” Amaya began.

  
“Into the night to save the day!” They finished.

  
-That Night-

  
PJ Robot was already monitoring the skies with the picture player and satellites.

  
“Any luck?” Catboy asked.

  
The robot made a sound that resembled ‘Not yet’.

  
The hero trio sat in circle with their legs crossed and concentrated.

  
_Oolgee, Yahto and Chu’a appeared to them._

  
_“What is your question, young heroes?” they asked._

  
_“Great Spirit animals, we want to know if this comet we have heard about is legit compared to last time” Catboy requested._

  
_“All we can reveal at this moment is that it is connected to Rainbow Dreamer. So, when you see it, you will know” Yahto replied._

  
The trio opened their eyes and stood up.

  
“Looks like we’re star-gazing tonight….but who should we have on patrol just in case?” Gekko wondered.

  
“Arsène and Snow Leopard, we need you on city patrol to make sure it’s still safe. PJ Robot will be helping from the picture player” Catboy requested.

  
“We’re on it” Snow Leopard replied through the comms.

  
So, the trio went to the top of HQ with Owlette’s telescope through the roof hatch.

  
Night Ninja was the only villain in the streets as the Mooncrawlers and Mascoundrels watched from the shadows.

  
He was hoping to get more data for Romeo on the PJ Crystal inside their HQ.

  
Armadylan, Luna Girl, Motzuki and Rip were away at BLUNT during this time for more ideas, Romeo was planning to return there in a few days for extra inspiration.

  
It was around 8:30 PM when the comet approached Earth.

  
The comet rushed passed, infused with red, green and blue energy.

  
The HQ began to glow as it flew past Earth, causing the PJ Crystal to come out of its hiding place.

  
The trio also glowed with the HQ.

  
“Whoa! It IS Legit!” Gekko cried.

  
“We should see if anything had changed” Owlette noted.

  
When they faced Catboy, however, he now had cat whiskers and claws.

  
Gekko had medium-sized (fit to his height) dragon wings.

  
Owlette didn’t look any different.

  
“Whoa!” Catboy looked at his hands.

  
“You’re like a real cat now!” Owlette exclaimed.

  
PJ Robot told them to go out and test their additional powers.

  
As Catboy climbed down and Gekko attempted to fly, Owlette soared away, accidently going at turbo speed, like her glider.

  
“Let’s go find some villians” Catboy remarked.

  
As they left, Night Ninja got inside and used his expanding sticky splat from season 2 to pin PJ Robot down.

  
“That comet seems to be connected” he realised.

  
He placed a small data tracker device to collect data from the statue on it for Romeo and then smoke-bombed out of there.

  
Then it was the Mooncrawlers’ time to shine with the Mascoundrels.

  
The Mascoundrels had last been seen when Luna Girl had been appointed the successor of ‘Dark Zero’, one of their outside Omniverse allies.

  
The two groups met inside the animal store, hideout of the Mascoundrels.

  
Batarina (Bella) had purple eyes with a purple suit with bat wings on her arms and two bat ears on her head.

  
Hedgehog boy (Henry) had brown eyes and wore a chocolate-brown suit with a white hedgehog symbol on his chest and thick porcupine/hedgehog quills covering his head and back.

  
Arachnigirl (Alexis) had red eyes wearing a black suit with a red spider symbol on her chest and two spider-like arms out of her shoulders and sides.

  
Tera (Tina) had a black one-piece suit resembling a fly with wings and antennae. Like Lilifée, she had her hair sticking out of her mask, except it is spiky and red in colour.

  
Packrat (Pierre) had brown eyes wearing a grey one-piece suit resembling a rat with ears and a tail with an opening for the lower portion of his face.

  
Nightcrawler had a pink one-piece suit resembling a worm and a long tail with pink/red eyes. The costume leaves an opening for the lower portion of his face.

  
“What’s the plan?” Batarina asked.

  
“I think we should surprise attack them with one of Romeo’s devices again” Hedgehog Boy suggested.

  
“Great idea” Arachni-girl remarked, giving him a gentle nudge.

  
“Yeah, maybe this will jog his memory about us” Tera added with a look of annoyance.

  
They headed out to locate the sky factory.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Snow Leopard and Arsène were on patrol when they heard something.

  
“Oh…um don’t worry, I have at least two hidden allies that help on occasion. With the previous PJ Masks, they had like 5 allies that would switch between working with villians and heroes, kinda like yourself. It’s assumed Romeo’s dad kept the heron, unicorn, deer, lion and Salamander totem bracelets but I was told by my dad that the Selene Striker did managed to recover them all except the white unicorn and Pink Rhino totem bracelets. I’m assuming only two are in use because we don’t need a huge team” Snow Leopard suspected.

  
“Snow Leopard, what’s the best way to prove I’m a hero? I…want to be able to help out more but I feel as though my powerlessness is holding me back” Arsène admitted.

  
“Hey now, did you forget that you somehow brainwashed the Ninjalinos, upgraded PJ Robot with missiles and fought a shadow lady without powers?” he reminded him.

  
“No…but all the night villains we face have powers and it’s as if my current skills are not enough” Arsène sighed.

  
“You can be a hero without powers, you have gadgets, friends and maybe proving that will help you get what you desire” Snow leopard offered.

  
They then heard a loud meow coming from the forest area with the path that had one of the statues of the city’s founder.

  
A second later, Gekko grew to a giant (like in Super-size Gekko).

  
“Whoa…that comet must have given the upgrades!” Arsène said in astonishment.

  
Using his motorcycle to scan the area, no villains came up on the snow-cycle.

  
So, they headed off to watch the PJs practice.

  
-In the Sky Factory-

  
“What are YOU boozes doing here?!” Romeo cried.

  
“We need one of your devices to use on the PJ Pests, have any distraction gadgets?” Tera asked, calmly.

  
Romeo sighed.

  
“I made the Musical Machine as a plan C to throw them off my scent. Take it, you’ll find out what it does when it hits them” he stated.

  
They took a long ray machine that resembled the ‘baby beam’ in appearance but in red and yellow with a switch that had a ‘HSM’ logo for ON and a person talking for reverse.

  
“Hmm…I better go see if they have potential too” Volpina pondered.

  
“Don’t bother, they can barely do much without my genius“ Romeo bragged.

  
Volpina smiled.

  
“See ya in a bit, Romeo” she said before heading off.

  
-Back in the streets-

  
Catboy was practising summoning his claws as Gekko gave his dragon wings another try.

  
“Guys, maybe we should do this back at HQ? remember what happened last time?” Owlette warned.

  
“Right…we should probably make a plan to avoid that again” Catboy agreed, awkwardly.

  
“So, no bragging or showing-off and be on guard for every possible surprise” she advised.

  
They continued practising as Owlette was surprised by her ability of Foresight (or plan in advance for the near future).

  
“This…is pretty amazing” Arsène admired.

  
There was a blue laser that was fired at Gekko when he was trying to fly, causing him to crash.

  
“Gekko!” Owlette cried.

  
“I’m ooook” he sang.

  
He blinked twice and tried to talk.

  
“Why am I sing like a musical?” he sang in confusion.

  
He then slowly smiled.

  
“Who’s the villain that hit the mighty Gekko? I’m E-KKO, Gekko!” he sang.

  
The laser fired at Owlette and she used her feather shield.

  
It bounced out one of the buildings and hit Catboy next.

  
“I’m Catboy, the leader of the team,

  
faster than the eye can see. giant leaps will blow your mind, I’m the bravest cat that you will find.

  
I’ll never let my teammates down,

  
When trouble calls I’m always around. And…why am I singing randoml-l-y?” Catboy sang.

“We can no longer talk, just sing! Just embrace everything.

  
Musical hour” Gekko sang in high spirits.

  
“Well….this is concerning” Owlette said, awkwardly.

  
She used her eyes and spotted the Mascoundrels on the roof with the Musical Machine.

  
“Bad guys at 3 o’ clock!” she warned.

  
“Right, we’re on it” Snow Leopard affirmed.

  
He took Arsène’s hand as they went into camouflage after the Mascoundrels.

  
Batarina swooped down as Archni-girl fired spider webs to trap Owlette.

  
“Now, Packrat!” Hedgehog Boy cried.

  
The ray was fired again and hit Owlette.

  
“With super moves and cool girl power 

  
I rescue friends at the darkest hour 

  
I can fly and can see anything!

  
Block attacks with super owl wings,

  
Even if you throw leather,

  
I’ll just counter super Owl feather!

  
How come I have a theme song?” she sang with a puzzled look.

  
The two villain teams began to laugh.

  
“That is priceless!” Archni-Girl chuckled.

  
“Never liked bird-brain anyway. Hedgehog, Night Crawler, find that snow leopard!” she added.

  
“We can still save the day with a …..luck of turbo tail in may?” Owlette tried to rhyme.

  
It only partly worked, making a small ‘spark’ of the red trail.

  
Catboy tried staying silent as he raced after Tera.

  
“The music compels you to SING!” she cried.

  
Catboy tried to fight it but it took hold.

  
“I’m Catboy and I love to narrate,  
With speed faster than light and lightening generator to ignite,  
Capturing bad guys with my cat stripes and hanging out with my mates,  
I may be the leader, but we all take turns.  
We all have grown from what we’ve learned,

  
Getting smarter as year go by,  
Wow time sure does fly!” Catboy sang as he began to embrace it and pictured himself with the golden microphone from Season 1.

  
“Because when we work together, We always say the day” Owlette added.

  
“We’re stronger in numbers as we are apart,  
All taking the lesson we experience to heart,  
We know we’ll never stop learning,  
So, when will this music stop turning?” Gekko finished.

  
“Are you read to prove yourself?” Snow Leopard asked.

  
“About 30% right now” Arsène whispered.

  
They crept up to the Mascoundrel Packrat from behind.

  
“Maybe after capturing the heroes, Romeo will finally recognise us as important” Packrat mumbled to himself.

  
Coming out of camouflage, Snow Leopard tapped him on the shoulder.

  
He turned around and got decked in the face by Arsène, falling unconscious next to the machine.

  
Archni-girl was now trapping Catboy and Gekko in webs as well.

  
Just as Arsène got hold of the machine, Hedgehog boy and Nightcrawler returned.

  
“You’re not gonna win THAT easily!” Nightcrawler cried.

  
Hedgehog boy fired quills at them and Arsène deflected them with his cane.

  
Snow Leopard used his glare on Hedgehog boy, caught him off-guard.

  
“Release him now!” Nightcrawler cried.

  
As Arsène tried to pin him down, Nightcrawler phased through the roof and then reappeared behind him.

  
“Look out!” Snow Leopard cried.

  
Arsène spotted him in time and dodged his tail just in time, making him accidently hit the reverse switch.

  
The young former thief grinned.

  
“Oh man, they’re gonna KILL me for this!” Nightcrawler cried.

  
Arsène tied him up before grabbing the machine and firing it at the trio, reverting them to speak normally.

  
The PJ Masks then did a ready stance as Archni-girl just scoffed.

  
“Yeah, you may have won tonight but we won’t give up!” she cried.

  
Batarina gave her a lift as she then grabbed the ray from Arsène during their escape.

  
“It appears you’re a worthy adversary, young thief” Night Crawler noted when the freeze glare began to wear off.

  
Packrat then grabbed him as they raced away in retreat.

  
“Guess they feel forgotten by Romeo” Snow Leopard remarked.

  
The trio joined them on the roof.

  
“Did you save us?” Gekko asked.

  
Arsène nodded.

  
“Well, that was definitely brave” Catboy confirmed with a thumbs up.

  
“Is it time?” Gekko asked.

  
Catboy and Owlette nodded.

  
The trio held hands and concentrated.

  
“Spirit animals, has our dear friend proved he’s a worthy hero?” they asked.

  
Chu'a, Oolgee and Yahto appeared in see-through form in the same size (and similar to) as Gris, Lionel and Birdie (but Ooglee was still an owl).

  
Their eyes glowed as they read his heart and intentions.

  
“Captiaine Lupin. Your dedication to help your friends proved your worth” The spirit animals declared.

  
“What can I say? It was Connor, Amaya, and Greg who have shown me that there is a better way in life than just stealing. And for that, I thank them with all my heart” Capitaine Lupin said with a grateful smile.

  
“PJ Masks all shout hooray!” He yelled.

  
“Because in the night we saved the day!” The four heroes finished.

  
“With yours truly!” Léopard des neiges added.

  
“Young one, use the wolf totem bracelet wisely. Although in the past was stolen by your relative, we do not condemn you for their act. They are not you, your family name don’t define who you wish to be. Never forget that” Oolgee advised.

  
“With this bracelet and your new bat controlling power to become a knight” Yahto began.

“Help the snow leopard protect these heroes and new comrades; work together to face any new threats. But be aware that you will not always be a full team” Chu'a finished.

  
His wolf bracelet changed to have a purple outline on a brown bat symbol.

  
“Agreed. Also... goodbye, Capitaine Lupin.” Arsène discarded his suit, revealing himself in his PJs.

  
“And hello...” He began as he pressed the bat symbol on his new bracelet, which enveloped him within a purple aura.

  
‘Arsène Lupin IV becomes...’

  
“Bat Knight!” Arsène cried.

  
His outfit changed to a grey-black Knight suit with violet outlines with a bat symbol in the style of the PJ Masks’ emblems, Bat ears that function the same way Catboy’s ears do, a cape that turns into wings and a purple energy sword.

  
“Sweet, I’m glad you prove yourself, Bat Knight” Snow leopard gave him a wink.

  
They headed back to HQ to get more practice of their new powers in.

  
-Back at the Sky Factory-

  
Romeo groaned as soon as he heard footsteps.

  
“Didi you loose the machine?” he asked.

  
He turned around, only to be shocked to see his machine in their possession.

  
“Um…thanks for bringing it back. Robot, can you attach it to the upper deck where my formerly floaty ray is, please?” Romeo requested.

  
“Yes, Master” Robot replied as he took the ray outside.

  
“PJ Maniacs!” Romeo called.

  
They appeared instantly because of Night Panther’s speed.

  
“I need you to escort our ‘guests’ out. You didn’t capture the heroes and can’t seem to function without using my machines. Figure out what your goals are as villians or leave. With you both here, there’s too many operating villians anyway, maybe you need a change of scenery” he suggested.

  
“I…yes, Romeo” Batarina said in disappointment.

  
“Hmmm…They seem like they have potential too but lack motives. Those Wolfys I haven’t met yet are obsessed with going to the moon and going full-wolfy, correct?” Volpina questioned.

  
Romeo nodded.

  
“That’s right. Now for phase two: Operation PJ Seeker” he grinned.

  
-Inside the Animal store, about two miles from the zoo-

  
Archin-girl banged the table in anger.

  
“He doesn’t even care about us anymore even though he brought us together!” she cried.

  
“Hey, calm down. We’ll think of something” Batarina reassured her.

  
“Say, guys. We could try scanning the moat around HQ and see if that will give us some inspiration” Hedgehog boy suggested.

  
“Great idea, but we’d have to get data from Romeo” Packrat pointed out.

  
“See?! No matter what we come up with, it’s tied to Romeo! I’m sick of it now!” Archni-girl was teeming with anger.

  
“Hey, wolf kid. Something on your mind?” Tera asked.

  
“I…I’ve considered joining the wolfys but I know even in their pack, I’d stand out due to being only a wolf in this suit not a WEREwolf like they are. Maybe we need assistance?” Loup gris revealed.

  
“Indeed, you do, I read somewhere that there’s rumours of something in the moat. It’s possible that something can help” Renard Rusé added.

  
“How long were you listening?” Batarina asked, in shock.

  
“About 30 minutes. I mean we haven’t seen you Mascoundrels since the ‘Dark Zero’ thing, so you kinda missed the moment these guys helped the Wolfys sow seeds of doubt in the PJ Masks. What you guys need is your own ‘Romeo’. I can help with that” the fox offered.

  
“You have gadgets?!” Tera’s eyes lit up.

  
“Well….I have my ways with some fire power but for this to work, Mascoundrels, you’ll need to join their school in September and be off duty for a few nights” He stated.

  
“Alright, bring it on!” Nightcrawler yelled.

  
“We’re in” Tera said, confidently.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just to be clear: I don't know how I'll be using Octabella, a character I don't even know the full physical appearance of yet but I'll keep her in consideration when she debuts in season 4.  
> Who's excited for Heroes of the sky?!


	7. Chapter 7- Mysteries of the SKY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo is up to no good again with his sky factory and PJ Robot is missing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special chapter with a few 'easter eggs' for a certain special coming this week ;)  
> 'The Unknown' is another one of my OCs. A good friend helped me with part of the Miraculous sub-plot.  
> In one of the flashbacks included it features characters from Kingdom hearts, Hazbin Hotel, Hellava Boss, Star vs the forces of evil and the Dark Disney Knights ( a group of OCs that now view each other as 'Family') which includes:Brook and her brother Kenny belong to EllipticDART, Blaze, Nyx and Sky (from the Universal/ Disney Knights) belongs to MissBritishNyxian, Avani and Shady belong to AnonymousZGirl, Sam belongs to Mixed-Shades, Isabella belongs to VivaThreeCaballeros and Phil belongs to Crona’s True Sorrow (I think).  
> Kaito is another one of my OCs and there's references to Danny Phantom as well.

A few days after the comet incident (Into August), PJ Robot did more digging to get enough proof that the trio of the children were innocent and should be allowed to return to school when the holidays were over.

  
PJ Robot’s eyes reverted to its original pink state and left HQ.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Romeo was assessing the data he had on the PJ Seeker and crystal from the device Night Ninja placed on both items.

  
“Still not enough data! This is taking too long. Robot, when is he getting here? I have blueprints to make” Romeo barked.

  
“In approximately 10 minutes, Master” Robot replied.

  
“Good, tell the PJ Maniacs to come to the mainframe room. It’s time for a briefing” Romeo stated.

-Inside the Luna Lair-

  
Luna Girl explained her situation to her parents, who had a look of horror when she finished retelling what happened.

  
“Luna…Was anyone else from here at this ‘Land of Shadows’ place?” Silver Sorceline asked.

  
“No, Night Ninja and Romeo had long left by this point; Romeo doing his crazy moat crystal plan and Night Ninja getting ready to return to BLUNT” Luna replied.

  
“Do you have any friends?” Energyman asked, gently.

  
“They might be able to help” he added.

  
Luna girl become lost in thought.

  
“Well…I did befriend Aisha, Owlette and Marie before summer started” she managed to say as the electricity wave zapped her again.

  
“Do you still have the contract?” Silver Sorceline asked.

  
Luna showed her the golden contract.

  
“The fine print seems to suggest it stays valid as long you fulfil your end of the deal. Is that why you were able to make that tsunami?” she wondered.

  
Luna nodded.

  
“I…think the upgrade is tied to it” She remarked.

  
“Luna, head to the library to research. Motsuki, you might need to send a message for help” Energyman suggested.  
Luna gave Motsuki the pleading eyes.

  
“Ok, ok. I’ll do it” she agreed.

  
So, Luna headed out as the parents did all the they could to find a way to break it.

  
A figure in a black cloak appeared.

  
“Oh dear…what a shame. The contract may have ways to be broken but do you really think Luna would give up my gift?” they asked.

  
“Who…Who are you?!” Energyman cried.

  
“I am ‘The Unknown’. The contract can only be broken by the one who signed it and if they truly want it to end. I suggest you try to get to know your daughter more before making assumptions” The figure said, cryptically before vanishing.

  
-The following day-

  
“I’m just surprised we got more upgrades…makes me wonder if the robot copies did too” Connor contemplated.

  
The trio were walking from the streets to the park as they talked.

  
“Having wings for a brief moment was pretty cool” Greg admired.

  
“Yeah, it sure is. Maybe I can help you adjust to flying for yourself tonight?” Amaya offered.

  
“Well…I was kinda hoping we could get that scroll back and get some valuable mentoring from Ladybug and her team” Connor then shut his eyes.

  
“Hey. I’m not mad. That’s a brilliant idea, Connor” Amaya said, calmly.

  
“Wait….you’re NOT mad?” Connor sounded nervous.

  
“Nope” she gave a casual smile.

  
“Why would she be mad? It’s a fab idea, Connor and Viperion is pretty cool. I wonder who could mentor Cameron and Aisha and maybe even Arsène?” Greg wondered.

  
“We can ask them tonight” Amaya stated.

  
-That Night-

  
When the trio arrived at HQ, PJ Robot was missing again.

  
“Maybe we should put him on a leash?” Catboy suggested.

  
“No, I have a hunch he’d hate it as much as Lionel did” Gekko admitted.

  
Owlette checked the picture player to see if all the vehicles were still here: The PJ Seeker was gone!

  
“It looks like PJ Robot managed to find enough evidence to prove our innocence with school, but given the Maniacs are clones…how would we show them the proof without exposing ourselves as night heroes?” Gekko questioned.

  
“I’m sure he has a plan, we just need to get the scroll from Romeo and find PJ Robot…again” Owlette remarked.  
They took the Owl-Gilder and headed outside.

  
In the shadows, a hidden ally Patch hinted two years ago (other than the spirit animals) was watching the action and happened to have a lion mane.

  
-In the sky Factory-

  
“Romeo, how come you don’t include those Mooncrawler and Mascoundrels teams in your plans anymore? Do they bore you?” Volpina questioned.

  
“Great question, my fox friend. They were part of the earlier stages of my plans. I only revived the Mooncrawlers team out of curiosity, I have no use for them now that I have the PJ Maniacs” Romeo replied.

  
“PJ Maniacs! Send those boring Mooncrawlers and Mascoundrels to BLUNT, they’re not needed here” he called.

  
“Yes, Master Romeo” Night Panther obeyed as he and the other two rushed off with scroll in hand to send them off.

  
He then turned around.

  
“Now, Mini-bot. You’ve done well bringing the PJ Seeker to me. I need your assistance with some blueprints, since my venture to the Sky City…they sort of…’changed the locks’ and are keeping me off-limits from it. This will be a plan B if my empire plan for the world fails again, I need a blueprint of a spaceship. Better to try every option in the arsenal, right? Tried land, water and sky. Why not SPACE next?” Romeo suggested with an eager laugh.

  
Robot and the Fly-Bots put the PJ Seeker a secret room behind where the lab was kept to avoid any heroes reclaiming it. The special towing vehicle now stored some of Snow Leopard and the PJ Crystal’s powers that PJ Robot had stolen.

  
Romeo got out the ‘On-board Belt Microphone’ from All-in-One power belt seen in ‘May the best power win’.

  
He put in on repeat as it played Owlette’s quote of ‘Romeo’s won’ over and over.

  
“Ah, music to my ears. It would have been a fool proof plan if you hadn’t helped them” Romeo grumbled.

  
With the quote as encouragement, they got to work on the blueprints.

  
“Good luck, Romeo. I’m gonna seek out a few other night villians” Volpina stated as she headed out.

  
She had a clipboard with her that had a list:

  
Luna Girl, Romeo, the Mascoundrels and Mooncrawlers were crossed off. The ones who were left were Night Ninja, the wolfys, Armadylan (although he always worked with other villians), Firefly (they technically weren’t part of the Mooncrawlers) and Motsuki.

  
50 fly-Bots split into 5 groups of 10 across the factory were on lookout duty.

-Outside-

  
The Owl-Glider flew above the city.

  
Owlette spotted the Wolfys minus Kevin running after Luna Girl with some of the dark moon crystals, after visiting the library.

  
Even at a distance, she could tell the Wolfys had gone feral with glowing eyes and sharp claws (like actual werewolves) the same way Kevin had on the moon (due to the dark moon crystal being a trigger for their upgrade).

  
Bat Knight and Snow Leopard was chasing after them in pursuit.

  
Catboy could hear the Fly-Bots above the clouds, So Owlette flew higher.

  
That’s when they located the Sky Factory.

  
After landing, Gekko snuck in in camouflage while using his summoned dragon wings to find where they kept the scroll.

  
Going past the main hall, he found an area close to the lab that had a 3D printer copying the scroll.

  
He tried to take the scroll, but the Fly-bots discovered him, chasing after him while flying fast.

  
They fired red lasers, but he blocked with his shields while running in circles.

  
By the time, he managed to take the scroll, the printer had finished copying it.

  
Catboy and Owlette were about to head inside to help when Gekko came running out.

  
“We have to scram, NOW!” he cried as they hopped into the Owl-Glider and flew away.

  
“Fly-bots, don’t pursue them. They’ll have their friend back eventually” Romeo ordered through his megaphone.

  
He looked at his monitor with confidence.

  
The data he had gathered so far from the PJ Crystal and PJ Seeker suggested they’re all tied to the spirit animals and night itself.

He had started making a hypothesis that the crystal could be tied to the PJs’ memory of being heroes, citing how damaging it made their suits phase in and out and Masque Ombre stealing the original caused the spirit animals to immediately replace to avoid something bad occurring.

  
“Mini-bot, you keep at the two blueprints. I better call in my team” Romeo stated.

  
-Back in the city-

  
The PJ Maniacs had gotten the Mooncrawlers enrolled to BLUNT but hadn’t managed to locate the Mascoundrels.

  
“Night Panther, you three need to return to the Sky factory pronto. Need you to test out something when its built” Romeo ordered.

  
“On our way, Romeo” Night Panther replied.

  
He grabbed his teammates and sped away.

  
On the opposite side of the city, The Owl-Glider returned to HQ.

  
“I…feel bad we left PJ Robot. Should…we go back?” Owlette wondered.

  
“Not yet. I think we’ll need more help to get stronger” Gekko stated.

  
“You mean…” Catboy’s eyes lit up.

  
“Yep, hero mentors! Like this cool high school show for cartoons I saw once” Gekko grinned.

  
He opened the portal and out came Ladybug, Viperion and Chat Noir.

On their end, it was about three weeks since the older heroes had help the PJs stop Romeo as Gloom Genius at the start of August and the new student had recently moved to Paris.

Snow Leopard and Bat Knight came out of camouflage and looked at them in awe.

  
“Hey PJs, we have a bit of time off from patrol. Wanna do some mentoring stuff?” Ladybug asked.

  
“Yes please!” The trio said, excitedly.

  
“So Catboy, what do you want to learn from me that could help you?” Chat Noir asked.

  
“Hmmm….I guess everything. How you get better at wining fights, being dashing with cat puns, the works” Catboy was beaming from ear to ear.

  
“Alright, I’ll do my best” Chat Noir was slightly nervous.

  
“So, I like to say things like ‘Cat got your tongue?’ or ‘Feline generous’ or making puns on a villain’s motif to lion the mood” he added.

  
“Whoa! Do you narrate your movements at times too?” Catboy asked.

  
Chat Noir thought it over.

  
“Not really, no. Say how about we practice in action?” He suggested.

  
“I could give tips on fighting along the way” he added.

  
“Sure. Guys, want to come along?” Catboy asked.

  
“You go on first, we’ll catch up” Bat Knight insisted.

  
So, the Cat pair took the Cat-Car, even though Chat was a tad too tall for it, and took off to the park.

  
“Say, Miss Ladybug? Any recommendations for a mentor for me?” Bat Knight asked.

  
“You two show me your moves first” Ladybug suggested.

  
So, Snow Leopard showed everyone his snow leopard speed (which wasn’t as fast as Catboy’s) at his maximum 55 miles per hour.

  
Catboy’s top speed was much higher than that.

  
He then showed freeze glare, snow camouflage and teleportation.

  
Bat Knight was up next with his purple energy sword.

  
He swung his sword, firing sound waves that mimic echolocation.

  
Then he used his cape as it turned into bat wings that allowed him to fly.

  
His sword had a faint darkness aura with its purple glow.

  
“I think I can see through illusions too” Bat Knight guessed.

  
“Interesting, is there anyone else on the team?” Ladybug asked.

“There’s An-Yu for Spirit Knights, our team b who’s a semi-immortal dragon master, a tiny ninja that doubles as a splat monster, a sibling pair: one a moon bunny and other a flying squirrel” Gekko explained.

  
“Well, I’m sure at some point I’ll let Bunnyx know about your friend” Ladybug smiled.

  
“So, um about mentors…” Snow leopard began.

  
“Well….the thing is you might not need one, Snow Leopard” Viperion stated.

  
“And Bat Knight…I’m unsure of who’d be a good fit for you” Ladybug admitted.  
He then saw a brief vision of Hawkmoth.

  
“We need to find the Cat crew now!” He urged.

  
“Ok, We can split into groups and take the other vehicles” Owlette suggested.

  
“Ok, let’s move it!” Snow Leopard rushed them.

  
Owlette and Ladybug took the Owl-Glider.

  
Gekko and Viperion with the Gekko-mobile and Bat Knight and Snow Leopard on the snow cycle.

  
“So, you understand why we share the role of leadership?” Owlette asked as she flew towards the middle of the city (around the area with the Museum).

  
“Yeah, I understand why you do that. It’s good. Being able to let your friends take the lead and share ideas to defeat the villain is important. It looks like I don’t have to teach you many new things, but I don’t mind assisting you in a fight” Ladybug remarked.

  
“Thank you, Ladybug. Say what’s it like being able to jump across buildings? Does it feel close to flying?” Owlette couldn’t resist asking that question.

  
“Yeah, I’d say it’s close to flying” Ladybug admitted with a smile.

  
The Gekko-Mobile was in camouflage going through the streets at this time.

  
“I’m really glad the journal idea worked, Gekko. I mean you have all these different abilities compared to mine, so I can’t teach you much given it looks like your team does well already. The only advice I can think of right now is don’t give up hope on people, whether they’re villainous or not, there’s ways to reach them” Viperion admitted.

  
“Thank you” Gekko replied.

  
Then he then braked suddenly close to Chat Noir and Catboy.

  
_ -Before the teams arrived a few minutes earlier- _

  
_Catboy and Chat Noir had parked the Cat-Car in the park, starting a race on all fours._

  
_“So, do you have anything that stops street items from getting damaged like my staff?” Chat asked._

  
_“Well, I have my super cat stripes and Gekko’s strength” Catboy replied as he demonstrated his moves upon summoning said stripes and pulling at a lamp post._

  
_“I got some extra upgrades like claws, whiskers and Sonic meow” He added, ending the sentence with a loud, powerful meow._   
_“Whoa!” Chat Noir paused._

  
_“That’s impressive compared to me” he added._

  
_The PJ Maniacs had spotted them on their way back from sending the Mooncrawlers to BLUNT for one ‘school day’ in KO’s universe._

  
_“Wow, looks like the kitty has a new friend! Hey bad luck cat! Did you loose your nine lives?!” Night Panther mocked._

  
_He had a new arm to replace what Chat Noir damaged last time._

  
_“Good luck, with your lousy ‘play date’!” Nightmare Basilisk goaded._

  
_Night Panther and Dark Owl then fired panther stripes and dark owl feathers at them._

  
_Catboy dodged it with his speed but Chat Noir was caught out by the attack and fell on the floor, entangled by white stripes and purple feathers._

  
_“See ya later, slow cat!” Dark Owl chuckled as the trio flew away back to the Sky Factory._

  
_“I’m sorry, Catboy. I really wanted to be an exciting, fun mentor that you saw me to be….but I’m a failure. My power brings bad luck and so do I” Chat admitted._

  
_“Chat Noir, you helped us get PJ Robot back last time. I admire you for helping us save a friend and you’ve helped save Paris many times, right?” Catboy reminded him._

  
_“Yeah…but what if my skills are not enough to teach you anything new? Your powers are so cool” Chat Noir sighed._

  
_Then a red akuma appeared…_

  
Back to the present

  
When Gekko and Viperion got out of the Gekko-Mobile, Chat Noir turned around:

  
He had a white catsuit, including the bell and the cat ears, white yet still longer and untamed, hair, pale skin, and white irises and blue sclera eyes.

  
He had a look of pain in his eyes.

  
“Chat Noir! I’m sorry if it was too much pressure, I just wanted to have fun with a fellow cat hero!” Catboy cried.

  
“Catboy… You’re already a great hero. You don’t need me. Please stay out of my way, or you’ll get destroyed too” Chat Noir warned.

  
“But…” Catboy began.

  
“I’m Chat Blanc now, no longer your mentor” Chat Blanc stated, coldly.

  
“Chat Noir?!” Viperion exclaimed.

  
Gekko gasped in horror.

  
Minutes later the Owl-Glider landed nearby.

  
When Ladybug saw what he had become, her face was full of dread.

  
“No…No…I thought I prevented this outcome…” She said with dread.

  
From a safe distance, Volpina saw the whole thing as more red akumas came flocking.

  
“Romeo, the heroes remain distracted. Do all you can to get your project finished” Volpina advised.

  
Inside the Sky Factory, Romeo smiled.

  
PJ Robot was working as fast as Catboy’s super speed, now building what was on both blueprints.

  
From the generated data the microchip was feeding back from the PJ Crystal, it showed hints of the crystal being linked to memories.

  
“if damaging it caused their suits to phase in and out and stealing it to use in another dimension forced the Spirit animals to replace it…what exactly would harnessing its power directly do?” Romeo pondered, aloud.

  
“Hey Romeo, is it ready?” Night Panther asked as his team arrived.

  
“Not quite, but it will soon. Get your space suits ready” Romeo ordered.

  
The PJ Maniacs nodded and headed to one of the lower decks.

  
-Back in the streets-

  
Ladybug protected Owlette from getting hit by one of the akumas and her yo-yo got infected.

  
“Everyone, stay calm. They target negative feelings!” Viperion warned.

  
The PJs held hands to stay focused.

  
“This is exactly what I was afraid of” Bat Knight admitted.

  
He too was targeted by a red akuma and his outfit gained a blue scheme after his sword was infected.

  
Ladybug changed into a black with red spots colour scheme with a tiara when becoming ‘Princess Justice’.

  
“Wait…don’t we need Ladybug to purify them?” Catboy asked.

  
“Yes, but we can find a way around it” Viperion reassured him.

  
The remaining akumas flew off to find other victims.

  
“Chat Noir! You need to fight it!” Catboy cried as Chat Blanc fired his powerful mega cataclysm in a white blast attack which the younger hero dodged with his super speed.

  
Viperion had activated Second Chance second before Ladybug was transformed.

  
“Ladybug? You’re a good guy!” Owlette exclaimed.

  
Princess Justice used her yo-yo to trap Owlette but she countered with the feather shield and then used her turbo speed to evade said attacks.

  
Viperon went back to the moment before Ladybug saved Owlette.

  
“Catboy! Help Ladybug and Owlette!” he cried.

  
Just as the Akuma headed towards the two girls, Catboy sped in their direction and was hit instead.

  
He turned into a crazier version of Night Panther but with his totem bracelet visible, panther fangs, a messier appearance and a manic look in his grey eyes.

  
He summoned his cat claws and pounced at Ladybug.

  
Owlette protected her with her feathers just in time.

"Bat Knight, stay calm. They react to negative emotions!" Viperion warned.

Bat Knight with Snow Leopard's help managed to stay calm and avoid getting targeted.

  
“Give me your miraculous, Ladybug!” Catboy cried.

  
“Yes, hand them over. We can be together even when Scarlet Moth knows our identities” Chat Blanc stated.

  
“Chat Noir, do you remember where the Akuma is?” Ladybug asked, gently.

  
“You’re not the reason I became this way, but I still love you even when my heart cares for another” Chat Blanc admitted.

  
He placed his hand on his bell and had a pained look in his eyes.

  
“Catboy, stop!” Gekko begged as he used his shields to protect the girls from his claws.

  
“Out of the way, lizard legs or you’re be a target too!” Night Panther 2.0 cried.

  
“No, you would never hurt me or Owlette because you love us both…remember?” Gekko gave a small smile.

  
For a split second, his eyes lost focus and began to lower his claws.

  
“What are you doing?! Get the miraculous!” Scarlet Moth cried as he forced Night Panther 2.0 to push past Gekko and reach for Ladybug’s earrings.

  
Viperon played the lyre, catching his attention and turned to run after him instead.

  
Ladybug summoned her lucky charm and out came a cat nip fish toy.

  
Looking around, she formed a plan with everyone involved.

  
“Bat Knight and Snow Leopard, surprise Chat Blanc with your camouflage. Gekko, you’re with me. Owlette help Viperon reach Catboy” Ladybug requested.

  
They broke into groups; Gekko grew to a giant and caught Chat Blanc in his hands carefully.

  
Ladybug threw the toy to Owlette to lure Catboy/ Night Panther 2.0 to Chat Blanc.

  
She then caught them in her yo-yo string, broke the bell and bracelet, purified the Akuma and then threw the toy in the air.

  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” she cried.

  
A rush of magic ladybugs flew by, fixing any damage that was caused as the pair returned to normal.

  
Gekko returned to normal size with a relived smile.

  
“What…happened?” Catboy asked.

  
“You got turned into a scarier version of Night Panther, Catboy” Gekko explained.

  
“And in a different scenario I had to rewind from, Ladybug got turned into Princess Justice while protecting Owlette” Viperion added.

  
Chat Noir reverted to normal and then looked at Catboy and Ladybug.

  
“Hey, Chat. You ok?” She asked, softly.

  
“I…did I get targeted again like the timeline you saw?” he said, with concern.

  
“Yes, but they helped me save you and Catboy” Ladybug reassured him.

  
“Thank you, everyone” Chat Noir aid, with a smile.

  
“Hey, Chat. Sorry I pressured you into being this ‘greatest mentor ever’ role model. Just…be you. I think your powers are pretty cool too. You’re the cat’s pyjamas! Maybe sharing costume tips will be fun?” Catboy offered.

  
Chat Noir patted the young hero’s head.

  
“Sure, kid” he then winked.

  
Catboy’s eyes lit up with happiness.

  
Ladybug’s earrings flashed.

  
“We better go. Thank you for inviting us for this mentor thing. How about next time, you guys come to our dimension next?” Ladybug offered.

  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” Owlette remarked as the young heroes waved.

  
Ladybug and company headed back through the portal.

  
“Damn, I was so close! Volpina, return to the Sky Factory. We need to see the rest of Romeo’s plans” Scarlet Moth ordered.

  
She smiled as she slipped away.

  
As the PJs and Spirit Knights returned to HQ, Gekko had an uneasy feeling the whole journey.

  
“We’ll see you guys again soon” Owlette said as the PJs waved them off.

  
“We…we are going to get PJ Robot, back right?” Gekko asked.

  
“Yes, we just to plan first and rest. Gris and Tim will be our lookouts” Catboy confirmed.

-Back on the Sky Factory-

  
Volpina returned just as the first model was complete: it was a light blue and green rocket, almost as big as the PJs’ HQ Rocket form, with Romeo’s flag on it.

  
The PJ Maniacs were ready in their versions of the PJs’ spacesuits: black, purple and dark green.

  
“So, what IS your plan again?” Volpina asked.

  
“These guys are gonna go into space to see if there’s anything out there I can conquer. Due to my now higher amount of data on the PJ Crystal, the next phase can start. Mini-bot, the blueprints!” Romeo cried.

  
PJ Robot, with his face pink and programmed to be evil, showed Volpina the current blueprints he was working on: the start of many other flying factories.

  
“I see…You want to make an army, correct?” Volpina asked.

  
“yes…well eventually. If the space plan fails, I’ll try another angle to it later” Romeo stated.

  
The top of the Sky Factory opened as the PJ Maniacs boarded the rocket.

  
Luna girl, who had spotted it in the sky after the wolfys had been dealt with, was spying on them from a safe distance.

  
“PJ Maniacs, I’ll be at the mainframe monitoring your progress. Return to Earth if something unexpected shows up” Romeo warned.

  
The Rocket took off as PJ Robot continued working.

  
“If this plan works or even 50% successful, Hawkmoth, his assistant and I would be willing to accept your offer” Volpina suggested with her trademark sly smile.

  
“Fly-Bots 1-7, go find Motzuki and analyse her crystal next time” Romeo ordered as 7 fly-bots left the factory.

  
Luna Girl flew after them, causing Romeo’s security cameras to record her movement.

  
Romeo smiled.

  
“Better analyse Luna’s crystal too” he added in his comms to the fly-bots.

  
-In Space-

  
The rocket left Earth’s atmosphere on a course to head past the moon.

  
“Wonder if we’ll find this ‘realm of dream’ or island of imagination that those spirit animals apparently come from” Night Panther wondered.

  
Dark Owl chuckled.

  
“Do you REALLY think that?” she smirked at him.

  
“No, I just…a bit curious” Night Panther admitted.

  
“And yet we have to pretend to be human, just to protect our bodies” Nightmare Basilisk grumbled.

“I don’t like it either, but we have to comply for now. So, stay focused, feather brain and Froggy Fiend” Night Panther hissed.

  
His teammates glared at him because of the insults.

  
As they past the moon, they had to lookout for anything that would interest Romeo.

  
It wasn’t long before they spotted a space station.

  
It was large compared to the rocket with solar panels and the length of an American football pitch with many inner sections.

  
This was the famous universal space station called ‘The Alliance’.

  
Romeo saw it on his mainframe and smiled.

  
“PJ Maniacs, see if you can find out if anyone is on that Space Station. I want it” Romeo ordered.

  
The trio laughed as the rocket recalculated to board the Space station.

  
A flash of yellow went past.

  
“What was that?!” Dark Owl cried as she activated her eye power.

  
“I don’t…hear anything” Night Panther stated, looking at her in disbelief.

  
Something flew past again just as an asteroid hit the ship.

  
The rocket managed to scan the space station and picked up heat signatures onboard.

  
However, the rocket didn’t get a chance to land as something was pulling it back to Earth as it was trapped in an aura of star energy.

  
Behind the ship was a child aged 11 in in a yellow, blue and orange jumpsuit outfit with red and black thunderbolt details and a bronze star pendant with a yellow, pink, red, green and blue light at each point of the star and mask covering his face (except his green eyes): Newton Star!

  
“I found out why we’re heading back so soon!” Dark Owl cried while pointing out the window.

  
“Great(!) more heroes. What if we end up finding a whole group of them in space?” Nightmare Basilisk asked, sarcastically.

  
“This isn’t a comic book, Nightmare Basilisk. We’re not in Batman’s world!” Night Panther barked.

  
“And yet, we’re being pulled back home early by a child in star energy!” Dark Owl exclaimed in frustration.

  
Night Panther blinked.

  
“And I’m stuck with you losers because of our programming” he muttered.

  
They remained silent as the rocket was forced back through the atmosphere and landed safely outside of Tarabiscoville.

  
“I suggest you villians stay away from the Space station for your own good!” Newton declared before flying away.

  
“Romeo, it seems there’s another hero about but protecting space” Night Panther reported.

  
“Return to the Sky Factory, You three did well. I’ll make sure to fit some weapons on the rocket next time” Romeo requested.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Luna Girl chased after the Fly-Bots but 3 of them fired at her, forcing her to change course to the PJ HQ.

  
“PJs! Open up!” she cried.

  
She was quickly let in as the Fly-Bots on her trail returned to looking for Motzuki.

  
“Thank you. I almost got caught” she realised.

  
“Luna….what’s up?” Gekko asked.

  
“I…I think Romeo is up to something…something crystal related…..I….I think I need help” red electricity covered her body, shocking her with pain once again.

  
“Please, sit first. What’s that electricity about…did something bad happen?” Catboy wondered.

  
Luna sighed.

  
“I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell your allies about this” she warned while visibly in pain.

  
So, she began her story that occurred during the events of ‘Master of the moat’…

  
_ Flashback to the time of ‘Master of the Moat’: _

  
_ The Dark Disney Knights and the rest of the ‘inner circle’ were called back to the land of shadows. _

  
_ The realm was bright yellow and orange in the background with broken statues. _   
_ There were different sections were different places in the realm like The Hazard-Filled Swine Field, The Strange and Ojurest Cliff Faces, The Creepy and Grotesque Sea of Larva and A dark and ominous cave that was once inhabited by the Peddler and with a bull-like monster with a portal in his body still using it. _

  
_ “Now then, friends. You completed the mission I set, and I wish you all a very well done to that. However…My question is this: What do you desire? I must know your drive, your purpose if we are to proceed further” ‘The Unknown’ stated. _

_ “I desire an end to conflict” The master of masters stated. _

_ “Although…the key to everything will eventually ‘outlive’ his usefulness” he added. _

_ “Me? I desire revenge on Adora!” Corrupted Catra cried. _

_ “Dark Disney Knights, what about you?” ‘The Unknown’ asked.  _

_ “My purpose? Well… my goal is to prove I can survive without my brother, fulfil my promise to Xigbar and gain stability for my group” Brooke stated. _

_ “My goal is to prove my self-worth as me and not Frostella” Shady shared. _

_ “My goal is to keep my friends alive, but I hope to fulfil my desire for revenge!” Blaze exclaimed. _

_ “My goal is to have a place to belong and prove I’m worth being alive” Phil added. _

_ “My goal is to be understood as me and figure out my status as a person (as an anti-hero)” Nyx said. _

_ “My purpose is to keep us together” Sam revealed. _

_ “My purpose is to protect my new family” Isabella admitted. _

_ “And my purpose is to find my place in the world as the dark avatar and embodiment of chaos” Avani finished. _

_ “I desire to be accepted” Blizto said. _

_ Luna girl remained quiet for a while, considering her answer. _

_ Alastor appeared in that moment. _

_ “Pardon my tardiness, good people. I was running an errand on my way here. I assume you have a reason for the call?” he asked. _

_ “Yes, I’m finding out everyone’s purpose to help with figuring out what comes next” ‘The Unknown’ replied. _

_ “Well…I’ll tell ya what I desire instead: to not be bored and…the unpredictable” Alastor said with a smile always on his face. _

_ He looked over at Luna Girl. _

_ “And what about you, young one? Do you have something to score a home run?” he asked. _

_ “My…goal is to prove I’m a powerful night-time villain as successor of ‘Dark Zero’” she answered. _

_ Alastor peered at her. _

_ “And your desire?” he questioned. _

_ “That girl has conflicts, I can feel it!” his microphone chimed. _

_ Luna Girl was very uncomfortable. _

_ “I…I’d like a friend….and maybe…figure out which side I should be on” she admitted, thinking back to her parents. _

_ “I see. Well… Thank you all for sharing. Remember how I mentioned a future time regarding Kaito?” ‘The Unknown’ asked. _

_ They all nodded. _

_ ‘The Unknown’ smiled. _

_ “The next step is finding willing participates to be become….Half ghosts” he stated. _

_ “Wait….like that ghost kid?” Sam asked. _

_ “Exactly. Like Danny and Kaito. But….there’s a catch. Some of them will die first” ‘The Unknown’ revealed. _

_ “But…before we do that, I have contracts for you” he added as he summoned 10 contracts, given the demons present didn’t need a physical contract and the Master of Masters…was always unpredictable. _

_ “If you sign this, you’ll gain your desires in return for what I want….it’s in the fine print, the necessary payment required” he continued. _

_ The Dark Disney Knights, Corrupted Catra and Luna Girl received the gold contracts. _

_ The Dark Disney Knight members read them carefully before signing while Corrupted Catra signed without thinking and Luna Girl hesitated a lot before finally signing. _

_ “Thank you, everyone. Now then, any suggestions for candidates on the ghost/halfa plan?” ‘The Unknown’ asked. _

_ “How about we use some of our members as candidates and then some of the universal knights your agents are hunting down?” The Master of Masters suggested. _

_ “Great idea. Mina, bring Nova, Will (bill cipher as a human), Captain Grime and Lilith with you on this next mission. We need all hands-on deck to get the right numbers ready” ‘The Unknown’ agreed. _

_ Mina smiled. _

_ ‘The Unknown’ turned around. _

_ “As for you, well….I can help you reach your potential. Especially you, Luna Girl. You ARE ‘Dark Zero’s successor are you not?” he asked. _

_ “Yes…but I’ve exhausted my stealing and moon plots at the moment…I don’t even have any ideas for using the moon crystal that survived my mega magnet scheme….” She said, sadly. _

_ ‘The Unknown’ laughed. _

_ “Really? I know you can do more with the right push. The rank I’ve gifted you will help. Ask your little night pals for advice as well. I’m sure they know others who can help as well as I” He offered. _

_ Luna Girl nodded as she was sent back to her home. _

  
-End of flashback-

  
“Eeek…ok…well, I’m sure when we get PJ Robot back, we can find a way to break this contract for you after we are allowed back to school in September” Gekko suggested.

  
“Thank you….Lizard Legs” Luna said as she gave him a genuine hug.

  
-Back on the Sky Factory-

  
“Romeo, your plan was 50% successful and because of that, we accept your offer to mentor you” Volpina stated.

  
“Thank you. This will be the start of a great partnership” Romeo smiled as he shook Volpina’s hand.

  
In the background, PJ Robot was finishing the second Flying Factory.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the teaser.  
> The first moon landing was referenced in 'Moon Cuddly' and the space station included is based on the ISS (International Space Station) due to the show making reference to real events. Another friend helped me with naming the space station.
> 
> The land of shadows is a location from 'Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja'.
> 
> See ya! what follows from this is Heroes of the sky...technically.


	8. Chapter 8- The Wolfie Bone and the long game…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my decision to age up the characters, picture Kyle voicing Greg in ‘Heroes of the Sky’ for this to all work out. His season 4 voice would fit well for his younger flashback self.  
> Also Night Panther has Catboy’s season 2 voice the whole time.  
> As for Catboy, he currently has his season 3 voice (the VA that took over from 'Meet An-Yu' onwards) until he turns 12 where he gets his season 2 voice back as he goes through puberty like Greg.  
> Night Ninja and Romeo have their recognisable season 2 voices (their current young sounding voices are kept in flashbacks and when they were much younger).

When PJ Robot was done with the project, Romeo had him send a message to the PJ Picture player:

  
‘Show your teacher the proof I found that proves your innocence. If you avoid mentioning robots and Romeo, you’ll be able to convince them to allow you to return to school’.

  
So, The PJs with their parents’ help did just that and finally solved the school problem for now.

  
Luna Girl….was very hesitant now even after giving Gekko a hug.

  
“Um PJ Masks, may we wait a little before breaking the contract? There’s something important I must do first” Luna stated.

  
“Other than asking us for help?” Gekko asked.

  
“Well, I reconnected with my parents too. I…better be going” she said with a hint of regret.

  
“Wait…um Luna…do you feel that strange warm feeling too?” He asked.

  
“Yeah…but….I can’t get distracted. See ya around, Lizar- I mean Gekko” Luna said, softly before leaving.

  
Catboy set the Picture player to scan for PJ Robot before they headed back to their rooms.

  
Greg, after returning to his room, looked out his window in sadness before going to sleep.

  
-The Following night-

  
There were no night villians active, so Bat Knight and Snow Leopard went on patrol.

  
The PJ Masks went to Mystery Mountain to see if An-Yu could lend a hand.

  
Meanwhile

  
Armadylan met up with Luna Girl, The Mooncrawlers, Firefly and Renard Rusé.

  
“Thank you for meeting with me in my Luna Lair, everyone. I have been chosen as ‘Dark Zero’s successor and with this role, I intend to not only catch the PJ Masks off-guard with discord but make sure they split up for good this time” Luna Girl announced.

  
“But how? Night Ninja has almost exhausted all Mystery Mountain ideas and Mothzuki ….is a demanding two-year-old moth humanoid” Renard Rusé pointed out.

  
“We could try using the dragon girl to our advantage” Armadylan suggested.

  
“And I made a few friends last year who might be able to lend a hand with ideas” He added.

  
-In September-

  
When the trio returned to school, they saw a familiar face with green eyes wearing red, round glasses join their class along with Arsène’s overdue return to school.

He had short black hair wearing a red striped vest with a long-sleeved blue checkered shirt underneath, blue jeans, and purple plaid shoes.

His skin was slightly darker compared to Connor.

Around the same time, The mascourdrels also joined the school.

In the daytime, they were Tia, Pierre and Nathan.

  
“This is Newton Star, our new student. I hope you can help him feel welcome” Mr Shawn announced.

  
Nathan was a male with pink/red eyes and blonde hair wearing a pink top with Kick McGee on it and black jeans.

Pierre was a boy with brown eyes and pale skin with messy brown hair wearing a grey and purple striped top and brown jeans with white sneakers.

Tia was a young girl with pink hair in two ponytails and red eyes wearing a black and purple Catwoman top and white jeans.

The trio sat with the wolfys to stay 'undercover'.

  
“Isn’t he the boy from the poster?” Amaya whispered.

  
“I…think so” Greg pondered for a moment.

  
When Newton saw the trio, he was hesitant to talk.

  
“You may sit anywhere you like” Mr Shawn stated.

  
Newton shyly sat between Aisha and Amaya.

  
“Say Newton, do you like Astronomy?” Amaya asked.

  
He nodded.

  
“Amaya likes it too” Greg said while beaming.

  
Newton slumped in his chair, riddled with fear.

  
“Hey, it’s ok. We’re friendly. Say, how old are you?” Connor asked.

  
“I’m….11” Newton replied.

  
“Connor and I recently turned 10 and Greg will be 10 next summer” Amaya remarked.

  
“Wait…you’re being nice to me?” Newton asked.

  
“Of course. We all respect fellow classmates, even new ones” Connor stated.

  
Cameron nodded in agreement.

  
“It’s just…I’m not used to being in school at all….I’m pretty busy…” his eyes darted when he realised he almost slipped up.

  
“Pretty busy with my parents, travelling a lot” he finished with a lie.

  
“Why come here then?” Aisha asked, eagerly.

  
“They wanted to finally settle somewhere close to home” Newton said with a hint of truth.

  
The trio smiled at each other.

  
“Your secret is safe with us” Connor said with a wink.

  
And that’s how a cosmic alliance started….

  
A year later…

  
‘Heroes of the Sky’ occurred in late March but without Lionel present and a replica of PJ Robot took his place to create the new jetpacks and helmets.

  
Romeo admired the tiny flying factories for a second with Robot as his factory army was both copied with his ray and built by PJ Robot.

  
The ones built by PJ Robot remained in space, meaning he had a half victory.

  
Romeo smiled.

  
“Hawkmoth, will I be starting my mentoring tomorrow?” he asked.

  
“Indeed” Volpina replied.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Luna girl and Motsuki enjoyed the tea party with the PJs a lot.

  
She even felt odd when looking at Owlette and Gekko.

  
When the party was over, they went their separate ways: The PJs to bed and Luna and Motsuki on the moon.

  
Luna got out her purple mobile phone and began to write down her thoughts in her journal/Diary app.

  
_‘Dear…diary(?),_

  
_Tonight …. was wild! Owlette lost her memory when Romeo drained her part of the PJ Crystal and I saw her true form. She wears GLASSES! Crazy, right?_

  
_Anyway, she was willing to save me even with her powers and let us have a tea party despite me being ‘mean’ and ‘bad’…it was nice. Maybe we can be friends…_   
_I should probably ask my parents what this feeling is when I’m near Gekko or Owlette._

  
_I…No. I can’t break the contract yet…I should get stronger first right? But…what if I regret t for a long time? Not sure this will become daily, but this is Luna signing off’._

  
She turned off the screen and sighed.

-The following night-

  
Luna went out with Silver Sorceline to learn some new ‘tricks’ while Motzuki stayed in the Luna Lair with the other moths and Energyman.

  
“Say, Mother. Do…You like jazz?” Luna asked, softly.

  
“Yeah, why?” Her mother gave her a playful smile.

  
“Well…I happen to have this awesome heist music for my major heists” Luna admitted.

  
Silver Sorceline chuckled.

  
“Looks like you got some of that from me, kiddo. You know, Luna. There’s ways to do what your luna wand does with your bare hands, but it requires a lot of training if you’re willing to do it…that is” She revealed.

  
“Really?” Luna’s eyes lit up.

  
Silver Sorceline fired pink moonlight beams from her hands as a demonstration.

  
“So, there’s a chance I can learn THAT?!” Luna could barely contain her excitement.

  
Silver Sorceline nodded.

  
“I…I’m glad you and dad decided to stick around for a while. But um…I have another question. When…When I’m with Gekko and Owlette, I sometimes get this warm feeling. What is it?” Luna knew she had to ask this question at least once.

  
“Well, it means you care about them. Have you ever felt this ‘hot flush’ or awkwardness around the two of them?” Her mother asked.

  
“I’m not…sure. Gekko is pretty cool and Owlette was willing to hug me last night” Luna admitted.

  
“Well…my dear. It sounds like an innocent crush to me” Silver Sorceline explained.

  
Luna blushed in embarrassment.

  
“What?! But…I’m a VILLIAN and they’re heroes” She said in shock.

  
Her mother chuckled, softly.

  
“Kid, so is your father and look how you turned out” She pointed out.

  
“I…can’t argue with that” Luna sighed.

  
 _I can’t break the contract yet, not until I’m as strong as possible,_ she thought.

  
As her moon power lessons began, her eyes would occasionally glow red.

  
 _Embrace your villain side_ , A voice close to ‘The Unknown’s whispered.

  
She looked around for a moment.

  
“Mother…did you say something?” She asked.

  
“I said, we can practice the moon beam trick first” Silver Sorceline repeated.

  
“Um Mother, which did you switch sides?” Luna asked.

  
“Your father convinced me to. He had faith in me even when I did bad things like almost killing everyone during a blood moon or worse” Silver Sorceline confessed.

  
“Luna, dear….Do be careful on the moon. We can’t have the sorceline return to the moon and I’m worried given some of your plans could have alerted the whole world about our kind” she added, softly.

  
“Wait…why? So, I can’t be a moon princess?” Luna wondered, her voice had a hint of disappointment.

  
“I didn’t say that, Luna. It’s…well a bit complicated. Let’s just focus on training for now, ok?” Silver Sorceline requested, gently.

  
Luna sighed.

  
“Alright, Mother” she relented.

-Back in the Luna Lair-

  
Motsuki’s synthesised theme music played as she hung out with her new dad.

  
“Dad, Motsuki trying to be good” she admitted.

  
Energyman had been hesitant about being left alone with all the moths but Luna had reassured him, she would behave.

  
“I’m glad you’re trying something new, Motsuki. Say do you like tea?” Energyman asked.

  
She nodded.

  
“I’ll make some for all of us then. Say Motsuki, how old are you?” Energyman couldn’t resist asking it.

  
“Hmm….I feel….4. 4 years old” She replied.

  
He nodded in agreement.

  
“Your way of talking does give that impression” Energyman admitted.

  
Motsuki then got an idea.

  
“How about we play a game with the wolfys?” she suggested.

  
“It…won’t be something bad, will it?” The older hero asked in suspicion.

  
“Me…Bad? No way. I’m like Luna, a bit of both” The moth girl said, innocently.

  
“I see…seems like your sister has influenced you more than she realises” he chuckled.

They headed outside and Kevin was the only wolfy on duty.

  
“Hey wolfy kid, wanna play moonball?” Motsuki asked.

  
“Sure!” Kevin said, eagerly.

  
Motsuki created a red moon bubble and they began to play with it.

  
The other moths kept score as Energyman went to buy tea from one of the stores.

  
By the time he returned, Motsuki had gone slightly overboard and caught poor Kevin inside the bubble and started playing with him inside and other items.

  
“Motsuki, please put him and the other items down” Energyman said, sternly.

  
Motsuki folded her arms in defiance.

  
“If you don’t let him go, no tea parties for 3 months” he warned.

  
The young moth being’s eyes widen.

  
“You wouldn’t dare!” She challenged.

  
“Motsuki, this is for your own good. Please…” He tried again, still being stern but with a slightly softer touch.

  
She sighed and released Kevin.

  
“Sorry Dad…I’m still learning about anti-heroes” she confessed.

  
“Hey, we’ll help you through it, kid” Energyman reassured her.

  
“As soon as you return these stolen items first” he added.

  
“And sorry, Kevin” Motsuki said, sadly.

  
“I’m ok” Kevin said, awkwardly.

  
-2 hours later-

  
Luna and Silver Sorceline returned from their training to find Motsuki, Energyman and Kevin have tea inside the Luna Lair.

  
“Big sister, come join us pretty please?” Motsuki pleaded.

  
“Maybe…later” Luna said with a sad smile.

  
She headed off to her makeshift room:

  
It was purple (like her phone) with a star poster on the wall, a purple bed with a crescent moon pattern, a star lamp and a shelf with different books and comics (including Flossy Flash).

  
She sat on her bed in reflection as Motsuki came in moments later to join her.

  
“Hey, big sister. What’s wrong?” she asked.

  
“I…Even if I wanted to tell you, my ‘curse’ will not let me” Luna winced.

  
“Oh. The contract?” 

  
Luna nodded.

  
“Luna, are you worried that signing the contract may have been a mistake?” Motsuki asked.

  
“No! I mean…I want to get stronger but….I….LIKE helping the PJ Pests sometimes but I can’t afford to tarnish my bad guy image” Luna said with a strained look of denial.

  
“I know you, Luna. You want to be their friend…deep down? I still remember how you said ‘Luna Girl and Owlette best friends forever?’ a while ago and I was in regular moth form!” her younger sister cried.

  
Luna looked down in sadness as red electricity zapped across her body again.

  
“It’s fine….I can deceive The PJs and those girls Meg and Aisha while being their ‘friends’ and figure out my full potential. You understand right?”

  
Motsuki blinked in confusion.

  
“I mean trick them” Luna explained quickly.

  
“Oh….ok. Whatever you say, sis. I was hoping you’d want to give this ‘anti-hero’ thing a shot too. See ya tomorrow” Motsuki said, softly as she left in disappointment.

_-In June (not too long after Greg’s 10th birthday along with Luna’s 11th birthday and first birthday with her family, ‘Who let the Moths in?’ and ‘Not So Ninja’)-_

  
Mr Shawn’s class and a different class at the school got to go on another field trip to the museum.

  
This time, an ancient wolf bone had been uncovered along with a legend related to were-wolves.

  
“Isn’t this exciting, class? Legend says that this bone was what caused the myths of were-wolves, creating the curse of becoming wolves or wolf-like creatures on a full moon and passing down the curse through genes or DNA in their offspring through the generations” Mr Shawn read.

  
“We haven’t been able to figure out how such a curse might be broken” the lady with glasses and grey-brown hair often seen in the museum, called Miss Rose added.

  
“Hmm…Do you think this relates to the wolfys?” Connor wondered.

  
“Perhaps, we should probably fact check with them….or just Kevin” Greg suggested, awkwardly.

  
“Right, let’s do this” Amaya agreed.

  
Arsène looked over at them as he hung out with Newton and sighed.

  
 _I better make it up to them after missing out on Romeo’s factory army scheme_ , He thought to himself.

  
He had been distracted during Amaya’s amnesia school day, trying to make a card in art class and was moved temporarily to Namir’s class for two days.

  
-That night-

  
The doorbell rang and Kevin was visible on the Picture player.

  
“Hey Kevin, what’s up?” Gekko asked.

  
“I need your help, PJ Masks. Howler and Rip took the wolfie bone and want to play with it. Our parents told us yesterday that the only way to break the were-wolf curse is to break the bone but…I don’t want to stop being a were-wolf at night. So, what if I get more wolf like as I grow up? I can live with that” Kevin shared.

  
“Ok, Kevin. We’ll make sure that bone doesn’t get destroyed” Owlette remarked, confidently.

  
Since ‘Heroes of the Sky’, the PJs had been adjusting to the upgraded versions of their vehicles formed from the PJ Crystals (Shards from the main PJ Crystal):

  
The Cat-Car resembled a real-life formula 1 race car now being dark blue with the usual lightening stipes seen on the original but light blue lighting on the sides, front and wheels, The Owl-Gilder now resembled a plane with its wings having feather outlines in pink and the Gekko-mobile was now detailed in dark green with light green outlines but had four wheels kind of like a tractor that becomes light green floats in water but retained its tail.

The seating inside had more advanced buttons and a screen to keep contact with the others.

  
They all functioned the same way only at an increased level than before.

  
In certain mission, they would fuse together to create the PJ Air Jet:

  
It had the pink-red wings and front of the Owl-gilder, the dark blue with lightening stripes of the Cat Car on the sides and the black with dark green outline scales of the Gekko-Mobile with a window that had all three colours to view the outside from the driver’s seat.

  
Like the HQ Rocket, it too could handle going into space.

  
They took the Cat Car for this mission and brought Kevin along for the ride.

At the museum, Rip and Howler were playing ‘toss the bone’ with Motsuki.

  
“Guys, Stop! If it breaks, we’ll stop being were-wolves!” Kevin cried as the Cat Car stopped in front of them.

  
“Oh Kevin, can’t you see how fun it is to play with it?” Howler asked.

  
“I think I can feel my face getting more wolf-like!” Rip cried.

Kevin face palmed.

  
“No, you’re not. That’s only with a dark moon crystal or reaching adulthood” Kevin reminded them.

  
“Do you WANT to stop being wolfys?!” he cried.

  
Howler paused for a moment.

  
“Only a little bit. Toss the bone is fun!” He said in a maniac voice.

  
“Let’s wolf it up!” Rip exclaimed her catchphrase.

  
Motsuki squeaked and blasted the bone in the air to start round 3.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
One of the moths spying on Motsuki returned to the Luna Lair and reported to Luna and her mother.

  
Energyman was out getting more food supplies.

  
“Really, A bone? Urgh! Are you coming, mother?” Luna asked.

  
Silver Sorceline hesitated.

  
“What if your friends don’t like me? Maybe I should stay and help guard our lair” she offered.

  
“It’s ok. You don’t have to meet them now. Only when you’re comfortable” Luna reassured her as she left.

  
As she followed the moths to the museum, they saw Lapin Blanc and Bat Knight on patrol in the streets in case Romeo tried something again. He hadn’t been seen since the ‘Heroes of the sky’ incident.

  
Bat Knight had a look of guilt as a black and purple darkness aura surrounded his body.

  
 _They’ll be interesting to mess with another time_ , she thought while remembering her moon rabbit lesson from BLUNT.

  
When she finally arrived at the museum, Rip and Howler continued playing with the large yellow wolf bone with Motsuki.

  
“Oi! Motsuki, stop playing with a giant wolf bone!” Luna cried.

  
“But I found it and I wish to play with the wolfys” Motsuki stated.

  
“You don’t need to play with a bone, but if you get hurt while playing?” Luna pointed out.

  
“Motsuki, drop it! Gently” Catboy ordered.

  
When Motsuki stopped using her crystal and antennas to lift the bone, it landed on Poor Kevin.

  
“Guys…do you really want to give up being were-wolves?” Kevin strained.

  
“We can’t be were-wolves forever, Kevin. Otherwise, how will we have lives outside here?” Rip pointed out.

  
As Gekko helped lift the bone off his friend, Kevin sighed.

  
“So, you’re saying we’ll have to destroy it some day?” he asked.

  
Howler nodded.

  
“You can keep the bone …just make sure no one destroys it” Rip warned as he and Howler jumped into the Wolf Wheelz.

  
“Hey Gekko, um would you like to hang out at school like the time we painted the wolfy lizard?” Kevin offered. He blushed slightly behind his hair.

  
“Sure, Kevin. I don’t mind having social time with you” Gekko smiled.

  
“How about Friday night?” Kevin added.

  
Gekko nodded.

  
“See you on Friday” Kevin said while waving as he hopped into the Wolf Wheelz and they sped off.

  
Luna winced slightly as she faced the PJ Masks.

  
“So, um…do you guys mind if we become real friends?” she asked while the red electricity didn’t react to her words.

  
The trio had a private huddle.

  
“Is this a good idea though? She has tricked us before” Catboy noted.

  
“But as you said back in March, when she’s good, she’s ok” Owlette reminded them.

  
“Yeah but let’s just keep an eye out in case she tricks us again. I do hope that she’ll become a hero someday” Gekko whispered.

  
They nodded at each other before facing Luna once more.

  
“Ok, we can be friends but no moth tricks, ok?” Owlette remarked.

  
“Fine, I promise not to do any tricks” Luna stated while crossing her fingers behind her back.

  
“Say, you like sleepovers, right?” Gekko asked.

  
Luna nodded.

  
“How about you come to our HQ for a sleepover on one of our nights off from patrol?” he offered.

  
“Sounds fun but what about Motsuki?” Luna asked.

  
“She can join in if she wants, right Commander Meow?” Owlette added.

  
“Correct, Captain Owlie” Catboy replied in his pirate voice.

  
“I…feel it will be fun” Motsuki agreed.

  
“So, what night should we do it?” Luna wondered.

  
“Let’s give it two weeks’ notice. We’ll let you know by next week” Catboy affirmed.

 _And hopefully get PJ Robot back soon,_ he thought.

  
When Luna and Motsuki left, Volpina had written down on her notes that the wolfys had potential too but Kevin was a liability, an exploitable weakness.

  
-On the Sky Factory-

  
Volpina returned to find Romeo and the PJ Maniacs in the middle of a lesson with Hawkmoth and Catalyst (who’s also Mayura).

  
“So, if you wish to go ahead with the organic clones that this Professor Venomous suggested, I suggest it be done through the subconscious. That way you can scare your enemies for life and since you already know their identities, it should be easy to analyse their fears to have the organic clones replicate it in their dreams. In the Super villain business, you must be resilient, determined, skilled in persuasion and manipulation, strategic and most of all cautious. Keep your goal in mind whenever you’re planning a new scheme and make sure you keep your minions’ loyalty, they can help you out of tough situations” Hawkmoth was saying.

  
“You also have to be dedicated to the cause of your plan” Catalyst added.

  
Catalyst has periwinkle skin. Over her head, while leaving her mouth exposed, she wears a black helmet with a red visor with black edges and a red spike pointing towards the back of her head. Catalyst also wears a black dress suit with stiff shoulders, including a dark red front and swan neck collar that features a red downward-arrow-shaped section in the centre. The sleeves cover her entire arms, with the tips of her fingers fading into red. Also, Catalyst has pocket-like ridges on each side of her hips, and her pant legs come down to her feet, having red high-heels, soles, and tips.

  
“And PJ Maniacs, you can’t betray Romeo since he DID create you and give you these upgrades” Volpina causally mentioned.

  
“Ah Volpina, you’re back. What did you find?” Hawkmoth asked.

  
“The wolfys have potential but the member called Kevin is their weak link” she reported.

  
“I see. Find anything else along the way?” Hawkmoth inquired further.

  
“Well, I did see that Bat knight kid on the way back to get here. He seemed distracted” Volpina added.

  
“Ok, observe him from a safe distance next whenever you can and then I’ll send you back to school. Thank you, Volpina” Hawkmoth stated.

  
Volpina did a polite nod before going to one of the rooms in the factory that were decorated up as ‘guest bedrooms’.

  
“The Bat Knight huh? So the phantom pest has gone soft…that is interesting. He used darkness the day he kidnapped lizard legs…I wonder…” Romeo began.

  
“Please, Romeo. You can share the idea” Catalyst encouraged.

  
“Well…it feels like his darkness is something that can be used against him. Unlike the PJ pests, he spent a whole year chasing a shadow mage. Maybe even going a little insane…It make you wonder how he is keeping it together as a hero?” Romeo pondered.

  
“Even a hero can show a few cracks” Hawkmoth smiled.

  
“I’ll be on a lookout for the perfect ally capable of helping us do that in the meantime” he promised.

  
“Ok, is the lesson over?” Romeo was a bit lost.

  
“Yes, for now. You work on the organic clone plan, I start a search once I return Volpina to school” Hawkmoth stated.

  
“Good. It looks like my list is progressing well. Time for phase 3” Romeo then chuckled.

" **The Long game** " he finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> The 'long game' part of the title refers to two characters, I'm sure you can figure it out.
> 
> Look out for references and visits to other shows in the future.
> 
> See ya soon.


	9. Chapter 9- friendship, other paths and new heights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: The darkness aura is a element from 'Kingdom Hearts'.  
> Hope you like this chapter, it won't be the last time Miraculous characters appear per say.  
> I'm doing my best to keep it entertaining.  
> Look out guys, there's some fun future missions coming soon!

The previous week, 'Motsuki's missing Sister' and Wolfies of the pagoda occurred along with Night Ninja turning 12.

At school, Mr Shawn quieted the class for a moment.

  
“Well class, I have some…sad news. This is your last school year with me as your teacher as you’ll be moving to high school in September. There is a combined collège and lycée (or high school) on the other side of Tarabiscoville. So, you can still remain in the city and be with friends. You’re welcome to visit me anytime as long as you ring in first. So…um today, I’ll holding a quiz near the end of the year” Mr Shawn announced.

  
“Gosh….I didn’t expect that” Newton said, nervously.

  
“Sir, are we allowed to form teams with friends?” Amaya asked.

  
“Of course. You can choose whoever you like” Mr Shawn stated.

  
Connor paired up with Amaya, Greg and Meg.

Ripley joined up with Howard and Tia while Nathan and Pierre joined up with Duncan and Louis.

Anne with Kevin and Bella while Alexis and Henry were with Marie and Aisha.

Cameron was with Archie, Galia, a female with blond hair in two buns, blue eyes and pale skin wearing a light purple top with dark purple sleeves and a pink bubble symbol in the middle along with a red skirt and blue shoes, Archie, the boy with skin lighter than Alex (pale) wearing the green hat, A indigo jacket with a white outline over a blue and white striped top, blue jeans and red lace and white shoes with dark brown eyes and black hair in neat fringe style and his cousin Alex, the male with tanned skin with black hair styled like Connor and brown eyes wearing a white, yellow and green chequered shirt, blue jeans and red trainers.

Tommy, Steven and Tim (Sometimes called 'Timmy) were another team.

Tommy (Is Peter in the show) was a boy who resembled Connor with his hairstyle but with a dark shade of blonde, blue eyes, pale skin, red shirt and blue jeans (at Halloween, he’s a frankstein’s monster character with green face paint)

Tim(Tommy in the show) had brown eyes, light tan skin, and brown hair. His outfit consists of a green and white striped buttoned sweater, light khaki pants, red sneakers, and a cap with green, white, and black panels and a black bill.

Steven was a young male with pale skin, brown eyes and light red-brown hair wearing light blue glasses, a white long sleeved top with a multi-colour cars pattern, red jeans and red and white shoes

Jenny, Billy and Jason made a trio. 

Jason, was a black male who had brown-grey eyes and black short hair wearing a white with black stripes top underneath a purple-grey jacket, blue jeans and green shoes.

Jenny was the girl with blue eyes and short brown hair wearing a purple top with indigo sleeves and a pink flower in the middle, an orange skirt and light blue boots with a yellow hair clip

Billy, a young boy with short dark brown hair, pale skin (a slightly tanned tone compared to Steven) and blue eyes wearing dark blue glasses, an orange hoodie, a blue top with a swirl design, blue jeans and red and white shoes.

Arsène paired with Newton, Rose and Kate.

  
Rose was the girl with pale skin, blue eyes and light brown short hair wearing a green and yellow stripped long-sleeved top, orange skirt and red with yellow flower boots.

  
Kate was a black girl with green eyes and black hair in the same style as Aisha wearing a white with black and brown stripes dungaree over a green top, teal jeans and orange shoes.

  
A note had been left in Arsène’s desk with a moon rabbit on it.

_‘Bat Knight,_   
_Cameron is in trouble. He’s been kidnapped, please help._   
_Aisha’._

  
At break time, Arsène sat by himself having one of his snacks while watching everyone else play on the playground.

  
Ripley sat beside him on the bench.

  
“You’re Arsène right? The guy who saved the class two years ago, my siblings and I have heard the rumours” She couldn’t resist asking.

  
“Yes… those rumours are true but you shouldn’t talk to me….I’m….I might be ‘unstable’” he admitted.

  
“I’m fine with that” she noticed him staring in Amaya’s direction.

  
“You know that might be…one-sided right? Have you tried talking to her about it?” Ripley wondered.

  
“She knows but probably doesn’t feel the same way” Arsène sighed.

  
“If she doesn’t, then stop obsessing. Try elsewhere. I don’t mind being your friend” Ripley gave him a small smile.

  
“Thanks…Rip. I appreciate it. Want to draw something together during Art?” he offered.

  
“Well…I do love paint” Ripley pointed out while chuckling.

  
In their next class, Art, Greg was trying to process the idea of not having Mr Shawn as his teacher even in high school.

  
“It…feels unreal, guys. He’s been teaching us since first grade and …..I don’t want things to change” he admitted.

  
“Yeah… I know what you mean” Amaya said, sadly.

  
“He’s helped us deal with different things: struggles with anger and jealousy, crushes and even disputes along with some awkward questions about Puberty…” Connor began.

  
“Maybe we should make something to help him remember us? Maybe…that can cheer us all up” Greg wondered.

  
The trio then made a pact to create a card that everyone in the class would sign it.

  
-later that afternoon-

  
Mr Shawn was in the staff room at lunch time with the other teachers from the other classes.

  
“Kenneth, are you ok?” Mrs Connors asked.

  
She was a lady in her mid-30’s with long ginger hair and pale skin in a red dress and black boots.

  
“Yeah, just…lost in reflection” he replied with a hint of sadness.

  
“Say, why did you become a teacher?” She couldn’t resist asking the question.

  
“Well, I wanted to help the next generation understand the world through teaching. I have this vague memory of witnessing three animal themed heroes beating up some ninja guy in wrapping. It’s my main inspiration for being a teacher today. I sometimes wonder if I imagined what I thought I saw….” He trailed off, now with a look of doubt.

  
“Well…even though I wasn’t there, I believe you” Mrs Connors reassured him.

  
“Thank you” Mr Shawn gave a small smile.

  
“I do hope I can see my old high school friends again” he added, softly.

  
-That night-

  
Mr Shawn was out on the streets going to one of the near-by supermarkets to stock up on food and school supplies like ideas for quiz questions.  
Bat Knight was on his motorcycle looking for Cameron at the same time.

  
Cameron in his Lapin Blanc outfit was in the park within the forest area, wating. 

  
“Lapin Blanc, are you ok? I heard you were kidnapped” Bat Knight said with concern.

  
Cameron had a smirk on his face as he used his moon link to affect the gravity from the moon on himself as he tried to kick him in the face while being lightweight to have a huge advantage.

  
Bat Knight, who still wore his black coat underneath his suit used the dark corridors to evade his attacks and retaliated with his sword creating sound waves that mimic echolocation which made Lapin Blanc go slightly off balance.

  
A moon energy beam hit Lapin’s body which he then absorbed, increasing his strength for a 30 minute duration.

  
“Lapin, these powers are new! My future vision didn’t even pick it up!” Bat Knight cried.

  
Lapin chuckled.

  
“These two power ups were a gift from ‘The Unknown’ and he can help you get better if you let me take down the PJs” he stated.

  
“Wha….They’re your friends!” Bat Knight cried.

  
“Luna is my friend now” Lapin Blanc stated.

  
His eyes were glowing pink as his body glowed with moon energy.

  
“Would you like to join him?” Luna’s voice asked.

  
“Luna….this is not how you make friends” Bat Knight said in disappointment.

  
“Yeah but I wanted an excuse to test this sweet power out” Luna admitted with a sly smile.

  
She proceeded to fire moon energy at Bat Knight which he had to constant dodge.

  
She then fired directly at him and he used his sword to deflect it back at her, making her laugh.

  
“Come on, Lapin. Let’s find the PJs” She ordered.

  
“Hey! Don’t ignore me, Luna!” Bat Knight cried.

  
“You’re just a secondary hero. You’re not worth my time” Luna said, coldly.

  
In retaliation, Bat Knight pounced on her as a darkness aura surrounded his body once more.

  
Luna fought him to get him off her board and Lapin helped her.

  
“Lapin, fight it!” Bat Knight cried.

  
“She’s too…. strong….” Lapin struggled to say which visibly in torment.

  
“Release him!” Bat Knight demanded.

  
“No!” Luna said, defiantly.

  
He managed to wrestle the Luna wand out of her grasp and give Lapin his free will back.

  
“I suggest you leave before the PJs decide to not being your best friend” Bat Knight said, coldly.

  
She left in a hurry as Bat Knight helped Lapin stand up.

  
“Was that true? The part about getting power ups from some guy called ‘The Unknown’?” he asked.

  
“Yes…it’s true but I didn’t fully understand the test at the time given I had to fight Armadylan” Lapin admitted.

  
“You head home quickly, maybe keep the bracelet off for a while until we figure out a way to prevent this from happening again” Bat Knight cautioned.

  
Lapin nodded and used his rabbit speed to head home.

  
“I saved him from Luna and yet I feel awful…that blasted Luna Girl!” He muttered to himself.

  
-In Hawkmoth’s lair-

  
“Ah, the feeling of annoyance of being side-lined and not seen as a real threat to villians. It excites me. Fly away akumas and tempt this young soul’s heart!” Scarlet moth stated.

  
-Romeo’s flying factory-

  
Red akumas came out of the portal as Romeo looked on in wonder.

  
“Is it time?” he asked.

  
Volpina nodded.

  
He then smiled.

  
-Back in the park-

  
One of the red akumas inflected Bat Knight’s sword.

  
“Rage Ranger, I offer you the power to contradict people’s emotions. In return, I asked for you to bait the heroes of Paris to your world and get their miraculous, the source of their powers” Scarlet moth ordered.

  
“I accept” Bat Knight had a sly smirk before purple magic enveloped his body.

  
-Meanwhile at Disney Castle-

  
Patch Quade was catching up with old friends since his time travel adventure with his pal Green the hedgehog.

  
He was semi-immortal due to this sensitive mission.

  
He was still a half spirit animal black and white cat with green eyes, white legs and a cute pink noes with black on the left that had a black collar and occasionally summon white angel wings.

  
He was busy talking with King Oswald, Riku (from Kingdom Hearts), Queen Minnie and Lion from Steven Universe.

  
“Patch, Master Yen Sid wishes to see you in the King’s throne room” Donald reported.

  
“Ok, I’m coming” Patch said.

  
Summoning his wings, he raced over.

  
“Thank you for coming, Patch. I’m glad to say that you’re a valuable member of our team and we need you to check on our allies the PJ Masks. The Flash (CW version) has an idea regarding a sensitive mission and needs to be sure that Catboy is mentally and physically prepared. Hopefully, since your last visit they have increased in strength as we may need to call on them for more missions in the near future” Yen Sid announced.

  
“I understand, Master and thank you. I’ve been meaning to return there eventually but this mission is a great chance to see them again. I’m giving Grace some space to grieve Green, so I think this visit will help a lot” Patch said, gratefully.

  
“Good, your collar has been upgraded for this mission so we can keep in contact this time” King Mickey added.

  
“It has a hologram function so you can update us on the PJs’ progress since your last visit” Yen Sid stated.

  
“Alright, do I have to teleport again?” Patch asked, nervously.

  
Mickey shook his head.

  
“This time, there’s a portal to Tarabiscoville. Good luck, Patch. And don’t forget about your spirit animal power” he reassured him.

  
“Thanks, King Mickey. The last time I saw the PJs, I partly helped out with facing a shadow Mage in my spirit animal form” Patch recalled.

  
Hopefully, they’re doing ok without me he thought as a blue portal appeared in front of him.

  
“Oh, before I go: do I need to give daily reports?” he asked, quickly.

  
“No, once a week is fine with us” Yen Sid affirmed.

  
Patch nodded.

  
“Well, see ya soon” he said with a wave before going through.

  
-Back in the streets-

  
As Mr Shawn was heading back towards the street where his house was about two streets away from the ‘City Central’ café, The PJ Masks were on patrol cruising in the new Cat Car.

  
Catboy heard laughing and drove to the park.

  
When they arrived, a tall boy in red and purple clothes resembling a police officer with the sheriff type of hat with his sword now able to change forms when he willed it with red eyes and a mask which was a fusion from his Bat Knight and Capitaine Lupin outfits was waiting patiently.

  
“Who…who are you?” Owlette asked.

  
He looked straight at her.

  
“I am Rage Ranger, I seek to enact revenge on Luna Girl for not taking me seriously!” he cried.

  
Explaining his mask and the symbol on his chest, Gekko gasped.

  
“No…it can’t be! That hawkmoth guy targeted you next?!” he exclaimed in shock.

  
“Yes, Lizard legs. Allow me to give you a taste of my power” Rage Ranger stated.

  
He fired his sword at Gekko, forcing him to contradict his previous emotion of shock with excitement to the lizard hero’s confusion.

  
“Arsène, what did she do?” Owlette asked, gently.

  
“She tried to ignore me and doesn’t see me as a legit threat as a hero. It…hurts so much” he admitted.

  
“See if they can lead you to Luna Girl. I’m sure a portal is bound to appear soon” Scarlet moth instructed.

  
Rage Ranger stepped forward but felt immense pain as the darkness aura on his body got stronger.

  
“Please, you need to let go of your rage!” Owlette pleaded.

  
“I…can’t!” Rage Ranger said, painfully.

  
Catboy nodded at Gekko and he used the scroll to summon Ladybug and Chat Noir one more time.

At this point in time, Volpina was now back in Paris (in Ladybug’s universe), as Hawkmoth had made sure she got sent back to continue her school journey, and the heroes were currently dealing with her.

  
Due to this, the heroes did not appear when they expected them to through the portal.

  
“Keep it open, Gekko. We can find the akuma ourselves” Catboy stated.

  
Rage Ranger laughed after regaining his composure.

  
“You think my year absence left me scot free, don’t you? And yet you have NO IDEA what I have to keep bottled up just to try to be accepted as a hero and be your equal!” he cried.

  
Owlette’s eyes widen.

  
“So…..that darkness isn’t just linked to your anger” she realised.

  
Rage Ranger was about to say something when he got a better idea.

  
“Small talk’s gone on long enough, dear princess. Let’s rumble!” he declared.

  
He charged with his sword which Owlette blocked with her feather shield and then countered with her energy claws.

  
As the fight was starting, Patch appeared about two metres south from their location, away from their sight.

  
“It’s been so long since last time. I do hope they’ve grown since then” he muttered to himself with fondness in his voice.

  
He heard the clash and grunts of fighting and used the cover of bushes and trees to get a safe distance to see the fight but not get spotted.

Owlette used her turbo tail speed to distract Rage Ranger as Gekko used his camouflage to sneak from behind and grabbed the mask.

  
When he broke the mask, nothing came out.

  
Rage Ranger laughed.

  
“You won’t be able to find it, PJs” he said, coldly.

  
“Catboy, go find Luna!” Owlette instructed.

  
“But…what about…” he began.

  
“We can hold him off, HURRY!” Gekko cried.

  
Catboy sped off at his top speed to search every spot in the city for Luna.

  
-Meanwhile in Paris (in August)-

  
Ladybug and Chat Noir were being distracted by Volpina at their school.

  
For these heroes, it was 4 and a half weeks till they were due to get a new student in their class and Lila had been akumatised willingly, due to still wanting to ruin both Ladybug and Marinette’s reputations.

  
They were currently fighting Volpina along with Viperion whom the red akumas managed to target.

  
The portal Gekko had opened had appeared in their courtyard where the heroes were fighting.

  
“Ladybug, we should take care of her quickly and see what the PJs need help with” Chat Noir advised.

  
Volpina chuckled.

  
“You’re not going anywhere near that portal!” She cried.

  
She attacked Ladybug after using her flute to make clones of herself and Viperion to confuse them.

  
“Well, we might be here a while. Hopefully, they can hold out until we’re done here. Lucky charm!” She cried.

  
Her yo-yo then summoned a box, making her realise they needed King Monkey (AKA Kim).

  
“I won’t be long, Chat. Keep them busy!” Ladybug requested before running off to her house.

  
-Back in Tarabiscoville-

  
Catboy spotted Luna near the HQ.

  
“Hey!” he called.

  
“Ah, I was looking for you. where are your friends?” Luna asked, casually.

  
“Luna, what did you do to Bat Knight?” Catboy asked.

  
“I told him how I felt obviously, I mean he really is not that threatening to me even after toying with the rabbit” Luna let slip.

  
“Wait…so this is all because of something you did to Cameron?!” Catboy cried.

  
“Hey now, I just wanted to test something I learnt at villian school nothing more” Luna justified quickly.

  
Catboy sighed.

  
“Just follow me, you need to help fix your mess” he stated as he sped off and Luna flew on her board to keep up.

  
-Back in the park-

  
Owlette was doing her best to fend off Rage Ranger.

  
She blocked his blows with her feather shield.

  
“I thought you wanted to be a hero!” Owlette pointed out.

  
“I do! But none of the villians, especially Luna takes me seriously! I have a sword that blasts soundwaves, for Pete’s sake!” Rage Ranger cried.

  
A look of realisation spread on her face.

  
She activated her red energy talons and struck at the sword.

  
He changed it into a shield to prevent her from breaking it.

  
“Come on Ladybug, hurry!” Gekko muttered, worriedly.

  
“Where even are those heroes?” Rage Ranger asked.

  
“They’re being distracted by Volpina, a trusted ally. Once she’s done stalling them for you and you get to fight Luna, then you can seize their miraculous for me” Scarlet Moth told him through their link.

  
About twenty minutes later, Catboy returned with Luna.

  
“Bat Kid?! What the hell?!” she cried.

  
“Did you learn that from ‘Regular Show’?” Catboy questioned.

  
Luna shrugged.

  
“Ah, ha! You came back, lunatic Luna! I have a score to settle with you” Rage Ranger cried.

  
Luna scoffed.

  
“Seriously? You’re some sheriff now? That’s more pathetic than a knight” she retorted.

  
Rage Ranger’s anger began to boil over.

  
“Luna, your remarks are making it worse. Try apologising” Catboy said in a low but increasing worried voice.

  
Luna then chuckled as she got out her luna wand.

  
“‘Buddy’, I’m getting moon lessons on my nights off. I grow stronger every day. So, give me your best shot!” she challenged.

  
“Should we help?” Gekko asked.

  
“Not yet….but I do have a plan” Catboy stated.

  
He then helped Owlette safely dodge Rage Ranger’s contradiction attacks and proceeded to whisper to his friends what his plan was.

  
Luna and Rage Ranger stared with looks of distain for about 5 seconds.

  
Rage Ranger went first: he charged with his sword still in shield form.

  
Luna fired a moon beam and he blocked it.

  
It bounced around before hitting Gekko and trapping him in a cadge of moon crystal like in ‘Moonstuck’ and ‘Moon Madness’.

  
“I’m gonna make you see me as a threat no matter what!” he cried.

  
He changed his shield back into his sword and fired a soundwave at her.

  
Owlette stepped in with her feather shield.

  
Catboy then fired his cat stripes at the sword and pulled at it.

  
Luna quickly freed Gekko to let him help Catboy break the sword, releasing the purple akuma.

  
Mr Shawn heard the fighting as he was going home and one of the heroes’ classmates caught a glimpse of their fight from the window.

  
-Back in Paris-

  
About the same time, King Monkey used Uproar (his special power that’s a little bit like lucky charm in the summoning items department).

  
Kim was muscular and taller than the average student at school with olive skin and grey eyes and styles his black hair, with the ends dyed gold, into a sharp quiff wearing a red, short-sleeved hoodie jacket with big front pocket and hoodie and some white outlines at certain places and a white logo, which is a downward-pointing pentagon outline outside of a smaller, filled-in pentagon with a red corner and a star at the front with navy blue track sweatpants, and red, white, and black sports shoes.

  
As King Monkey, Kim wears a gold and dark brown mask that covers up most of his head, with the exception of his eyes, mouth and nose, ears, and hair. The Monkey Miraculous gains five black squares on the back once inhabited by Xuppu and is the division between Kim's hair and his mask. His hair becomes one spike on the top of his head, resembling a fire as his hair becomes toned red and orange, brown at the roots.   
Kim's suit resembles that of a track suit, being separated in two. His top piece is light brown and at the centre covering his stomach and pectorals, is a light tannish colour. A golden zipper rests at the base of the top, just underneath the collar of his suit. He has black shoulder pads that extend down to his upper arm with golden borders. 

  
He wears gloves that extend off of his suit. They are golden at his fingers, dark brown at his wrist, light brown at the rest and have tan cuffs. A golden belt with a dark brown buckle and brown spots on either side of his hips rests at his waist, separating the top from the bottom. At the back of his belt is a rope attached to a hook with a golden tip that resembles the tail of a monkey. His pants are all light brown like the top, however, at his calves, there is a dark brown section with gold borders. His boots are similar to his gloves, extending away from the body. Like Carapace, there is a division between his big toe and the rest of his foot. His soles reach up to the top of his foot and are golden, with brown highlights and the cuffs of his boots are golden.   
He carries a Ruyi Jingu Bang with gold on either end.

  
He twirled and tossed the Ruyi Jingu Bang into the air, summoning a toy-like object. 

  
The object in question was a rubber chicken.

  
He then threw it at Viperion to malfunction his powers.

  
Chat Noir then managed to remove the snake miraculous from Luka and Ladybug trapped Volpina in her yo-yo string.

  
They located the akumas in the snake miraculous and Lila’s bracelet.

  
After purifying the akumas and using her miraculous ladybug to fix the damage, Lila disappeared into the background like a snake to make her escape while smiling.

  
Chat and Ladybug looked back at the portal even as their timers were now down to two minutes sadly.

  
“Thank you for helping us, King Monkey. Can you return the miraculous to me at this address please?” she requested after giving him a note.

  
Kim nodded.

  
“I’m always happy to help” he stated as he knew his hero time was very limited now given Hawkmoth knew almost everyone on the team’s identities except Ladybug and Chat Noir.

  
“We’ll meet back here after our kwamis recharge. Got it?” Ladybug suggested.

  
Chat Noir nodded and the pair of them went off to hide somewhere private as they detransformed to normal.

  
Kim waited by one of the alleys close to Marinette’s home for Ladybug and a little later, Ladybug reappeared to retrieve his miraculous.

  
“Thank you again for helping us out of that pickle. I’m sorry you can’t be a permanent member but we will beat Hawkmoth eventually” Ladybug promised.

  
“I know you can, Ladybug. So, go get them!” Kim encouraged.

  
She smiled at him as she took the box and leapt away.

  
-Back in in Tarabiscoville-

  
Although the akuma wasn’t purified yet, Rage Ranger reverted back to Bat Knight.

  
“Arsène?” Owlette looked very concern.

  
He slowly got up, remembering what he’d done in pieces.

  
“Hey um Bat Knight. You were pretty terrifying as Rage Ranger” Luna finally admitted.

  
“Is this what you wanted?” Catboy asked.

  
Bat Knight shook his head.

  
“No….I wanted you to see me as a worthy foe as my hero persona….” He began.

  
His head began to ache again.

  
-Flashback-

  
Romeo got Night Ninja, a young boy in a blue with stars suit, to show Robot the hand movements to access Mystery Mountain through a portal in one of the alleyways.

  
The ritual involves multiple hand movements, ending withdrawing the infinity symbol in the air.

  
Mystery Mountain was surrounded by a bamboo forest. It contained a pagoda on top, and various ornaments, all of which resemble ancient Japanese or Chinese architecture. The stairs leading up from the forest to Mystery Mountain are lit by lanterns.

  
There was a volcano nearby that had become a splatcano when Night Ninja used a ritual to create a red sticky substance known as 'Sticky Splat'. It still had red stuff on it that had long since harden from that event.

  
The Pagoda contained the Ring of Ninjability, a ring that would give the bearer three times the power and a giant bowler to chase away discord intruders. Several booby traps were in place to protect the ring, including a coded lock on the door, dragon tongues and trapdoors.

  
Within the Pagoda itself past the traps was a young girl with tan skin, black hair in two buns and brown eyes wearing a red-and-yellow samurai outfit, helmet and red-and-yellow bracelets with a bamboo staff and her eyes closed.

  
She was physical 9 years old and had a animal form like the other dragon masters.

  
She had been the newest guardian to Mystery Mountain, due to her family once knowing the Ninjalinos' clan, Night Ninja's group of figures in purple ninja suits with purple eyes that only he can understand and part of a long line of Dragon Masters, many years ago.

  
Her name was An-Yu.

  
As soon as Romeo and his robot set foot in Mystery Mountain, her eyes opened.

  
"This better be worth it to take over the world" Romeo muttered under his breath.

  
_I at least hope I get to damage that blasted crystal statue. That would affect the PJ Masks greatly!_ He thought cunningly to himself.

  
He had started to get more careful with his plans and tactics over the last two years, this new alliance was supposed to help increase his confidence.

  
His parents had even noticed an increase in cockiness as he had gotten older.

  
"Who goes there?!" a female voice cried.

  
"I am Romeo, I seek to find a person with a pure heart. Is that you?" Romeo asked, in his best friendly voice.

  
"And how can you even test if I am that person, Romeo the trespasser?" The voice questioned.

  
"Give me your name first!" Romeo demanded.

  
"It's Anyu" came the reply.

  
"Well Anyu, I've been told that people with pure hearts can sense darkness and keep said darkness away. Sometime even using light to bring back a person's appearance" Romeo stated.

  
An-Yu raised her staff.

  
"It's not me. I don't sense anything but your cowardness" She revealed bitterly.

  
"Me, a coward?! I have created genius inventions but those pesky… wait you had me monologuing" Romeo realised.

  
"Leave, scientist. You are not needed here" An-Yu said in a stern voice.

  
Romeo whistled.

  
Firefly joined his side since they were using the location as research place.

  
Firefly was a young villain with Spiky pink hair and pink eyes wearing black costume and mask with a bright aqua lines and violet glasses with white-green horns with summon-able pink wings and the ability to blast light energy from the chest and hands.

  
Firefly was female underneath the mask but only used they pronouns at night.

  
"How come I've never seen you before?" Anyu asked, suspiciously.

  
"You seem to always be out of sight, little keeper. I managed to find whatever I could on this place. Your family were keepers, right? Before the Ninjalinos took over a while back as a training ground. You were once friends with them when they lived elsewhere 1000 years before Night Ninja's grandfather discovered them and brought them to Mystery Mountain causing your family to move out, but you moved back without anyone noticing and you're the only one left. Am I right?" Firefly asked.

  
"Almost, my family allowed me to be the guardian of this place in secret, but they never came back. They could be dead by now. And Night Ninja unintentionally freed me from my 1000 year prison 7 months ago. Also, if you cross me, you'll get a beating" An-Yu threatened.   
Firefly smiled.

  
"Bring it on!" They challenged.

  
Anyu got into a ready stance.

  
Firefly adjusted their googles and braced for sudden movements.

  
An-Yu rushed towards her opponent, but Firefly sidestepped to the left and blasted her with neon light energy.

  
An-Yu used her skills to try to hit Firefly, but Firefly summoned the pink wings to dodge almost every hit.

  
"How are you so fast?" Anyu asked, desperately.

  
"Experience" Firefly replied.

  
"Just a second, as much as I'd LOVE to see you two beat the ham out of each other, what about finding the PURE HEART?!" Romeo reminded them.   
"That's your problem, Romeo" Firefly said, coldly.

  
An old accomplice of the PJ Masks with a top hat mask and cane watched from a distance as Romeo left in fury at not finding the right candidate.

  
The figure ran off back to the city to observe the heroes from afar.

  
Back in the city, the young heroes were slowly getting the hang of fighting heartless with extra practise.

  
"So, children, do you have any extra help with missions sometimes like how I meet new friends on my journeys?" Sora asked.

  
"Well two years ago, we had an ally with armadillo-powers called Armadylan but….he became a villain. We also met Snow leopard, but he only comes to help when really needed. Then about a year ago, we befriended a thief and helped him become good. Almost lost him for good too…" Gekko began.

  
"Wait what happened exactly?" Goofy asked.

  
"Well… towards the end of last year, Capitaine Lupin chased after a shadow villain called Masque Ombre into a shadow portal. You see, he had tried to kill her using our robot friend, PJ Robot so she retreated but we still don't know where she went. Our friend did manage to get a tracking device on her, but we had no clue how to get him back…." Gekko began.

  
He then explained how three days ago their friend had returned with the help of a guy in red and blue (spiderman 2029) and stopped Romeo from getting away with his family’s treasures along with the start of a race to retrieve them all.

  
Last night was the last time they had seen Capitaine Lupin.

  
"Wow, do you think he could do something tonight?" Donald asked.

  
"Well you are from another world like Patch, he could get desperate" Owlette warned.

  
Xigbar smiled.

  
_I better use him to my advantage too_ He thought.

  
He found Captain Lupin on the roof watching the heroes.

  
"Who are you, stranger?" He asked, wearily while raising his cane.

  
"I'm a friendly, kiddo. Take it easy, name's Xigbar" Xigbar said, carefully.

  
"At night, we got by codenames only. So, call me Capitaine Lupin" The young thief stated.

  
"Do you wish to go after your archenemy?" Xigbar asked in a 'friendly' voice.

  
"Wait, you know where Masque Ombre is?" the young thief questioned.

  
"No but I know how you go after her" Xigbar replied with his classic smile.

  
"Go on" There was intense intrigue in the boy's eyes.

  
"Well, I know Sora and his friends. They have a ship. Take the ship and you'll have your transport" Xigbar explained.

  
"It's perfect. Thank you" Capitaine Lupin said, honourably.

  
"Just helping the young ones, it's no big deal" Xigbar said while continually grinning.

  
The young thief spied the gummi ship near the museum about 3 miles from the park.

  
He rushed off to get to it.

  
_Distraction 1 is in motion, now to test the boy_ Xigbar thought.

  
He then headed to the totem pole, using a corridor of darkness to get inside unnoticed.

  
PJ Robot, an egg-shaped robot with the trio's main colours, was shocked by the breach in security.

  
"You're going to tell me where to find this Greg" Xigbar stated, coldly.

  
PJ Robot tried to escape but Xigbar blasted him with his rifle.

  
He grabbed the innocent robot and forced him to use the PJ Picture player (a holographic computer with a scanner, map and cameras showing areas outside) to identify Greg.

  
In about less than 5 seconds, two pictures came up: Greg and Gekko with the word 'Hero identified'.

  
Xigbar smiled.

  
"Now I can test him. Thank you, robot, for your 'co-operation'" He said in a joking fashion as he used the corridor of darkness to get back to the heroes, leaving PJ Robot in defeat.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Another figure, this time in purple with a bat theme, observed from afar.

  
"Hey! Get away from our ship!" Donald cried.

  
"Capitaine Lupin, Please. don't steal their ship. It's their only mode of travel!" Owlette pleaded.

  
"Really? So, you're just like her from another world. Then you can help me travel to other worlds like you do. I MUST find Masque Ombre and defeat her!" Capitaine Lupin demanded.

  
"You're not even meant to know about other worlds…. I'm sorry, I can't" Sora admitted.

  
"Wait…that guy has a black coat… Did he travel to other worlds too?" the young thief asked.

  
Donald looked at Goofy with worry.

  
"Yes… but without a black coat or gummi ship, you'll get destroyed in the darkness!" Sora warned.

  
After being equally matched in a draw with Firefly, An-Yu had followed Romeo to see how the city had been doing.

  
She was immediately curious by the heroes below from the roof of one of the close by buildings as they faced Capitaine Lupin.

  
Xigbar appeared beside her a second later and summoned more heartless to test Gekko (AKA Greg).

  
Although Owlette, Catboy, Capitaine Lupin, Sora, Donald and Goofy held them off with different combo attacks, Gekko was almost overwhelmed by them.

  
A bright green aura glowed on his eyes and body pushing away the heartless.

  
"My Pondweed power…it's back?! Wooo!" Gekko cried.

  
"So, he really IS a pure heart" Xigbar muttered to himself.

  
"You there, are you friend or foe?" An-Yu asked, with suspicion.

  
"Unfortunately, you don't interest me, little one" Xigbar was very cold when he said this.

  
He teleported to the heroes.

  
"Little Thief, if you help me with something, I can get you a black coat to use corridors of darkness" Xigbar offered.

  
Capitiane Lupin looked back at his hero rivals/friends before facing Xigbar.

  
"I'll do it. What do I do?" the young thief asked.

  
Xigbar quickly whispered it in his ear while leaning towards the young boy.

  
The young boy's eyes lit up.

  
Then he gave a devious grin.

  
"Um Capitaine Lupin, what are you doing?" Gekko asked, nervously as his friend began to approach him.

  
The young thief grabbed Gekko and gave him to Xigbar in special restraints resistant to his powers.

  
"Well done, kid. You kinda have to give into the darkness in order to use the method of travel I do but here. It will help anyway. You can come and help me with one more task to get that darkness though" Xigbar 'sweet-talked'.

  
"Fine but please teach me" Capitane Lupin pleaded.

  
Xigbar gave him the annoyed ok look to make him stop asking.

  
"Why?! What about us and school?" Catboy cried.

  
"I can work around that, see ya PJ Pests" their former friend said as he and Xigbar disappeared in a corridor of darkness with Gekko in hand.

  
-At the castle that never was-

  
Xigbar gave Capitaine Lupin a SPARE black coat that was slightly big on him for his next mission.

  
"Little one, you get to help two more allies deliver the captives to a safe place. Our informant Nova will contact her boss with a location point. While we wait, I'll teach you how to use the darkness" Xigbar stated.

  
The young thief smiled.

  
_My dream is coming true_ he thought.

  
Two days had past in real time since the Dark Disney Knights had been gone by now, when Nova, A masked Jackal and a masked young 8 year old were delivering two captives: a boy in a lizard costume and a girl in a candy-based outfit.

"These are two of the new pure hearts that we have to guard. It's to show to the heroes, we villians are serious about back-up plans" The young thief called Capitiane Lupin stated.

He was wearing a black coat iconic to Organisation 13.

They then left in a dark corridor together, with Gekko and Vanellope tied up for Peepers.

  
-Somewhere in the universe-

Capitaine Lupin came out of a dark portal on a rage hunt for Masque Ombre.

"I will find you" he promised.

  
-End of flashback-

“Why now?!” He cried out.

  
He held his head in pain and closed his eyes.

  
His darkness aura grew even stronger.

  
-Flashback-

Pure darkness. EVERYWHERE.

  
I won’t stop till I find her! I’m gonna kill her! Me? I’m not obsessive, you’re obsessed. I’m SANE!

  
Stop being ignore of the truth, Arsène. You’re a Fake!

  
-End of flashback in the darkness void through the dark corridor-

  
“Stop it!” He cried.

  
He opened his eyes, looked at his concerned friends and ran away.

  
Moments later, Ladybug came through the portal.

  
“Is..something up?” She asked with concern.

  
“Quick, catch the akuma!” Catboy said, swiftly.

  
She saw the akuma now 3 metres in the air and quickly purified it.

  
“Who did it target?” she asked, softly.

  
“A friend. Bat Knight…He’s…struggling since the moment he returned to the city 3 years ago now. It’s…yeah…” Owlette said, sadly.

  
“Well, if you need me, I’ll be on the moon” Luna stated as she flew away.

  
“Maybe if you guys listen to his feelings you might be able to help. Good luck” Ladybug advised before going back through the portal.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Bat Knight ran to the library for privacy.

  
He sat in the corner with mountain legends. Gris and Arsène’s cat Morgana, a black with white ‘socks’ and face cat with brown eyes and a blue collar kept him company.

  
“So…being akumatised….these darkness Xigbar helped me awaken is getting stronger because of it…like something wants me to keep using it” He realised, sadly.

  
There was a mirror near him, and he looked at it.

  
He pictured his reflection as Captiane Lupin.

  
“It used to be so simple   
It was a world I understood   
I was someone my family knew  
And life seemed pretty good   
But now the darkness rises   
From somewhere deep within me   
My sanity is slowly crumbling  
Can I keep this ranger from getting free?” Bat Knight sang.

  
His reflection then changed to match his akumatised form’s clothes.

  
His darkness aura stayed surrounded by his body during the song.

“If I can stay with the light   
I know I'll be free   
And I can start to feel whole  
I can start to be me   
But instead I am struggling   
With all that I see   
And these friends   
Can’t see the ranger in me!   
The ranger in me!   
They can’t see the ranger in me.

The rage inside is building,  
Every time I think or feel,   
The monster inside proves to be real.   
Wrestling with the darkness takes its toll.   
It's seen my face; it knows my soul.   
How can my friends trust me?

All these negative thoughts torn at my mind,  
My friends would reject me or act so blind.  
Every day I’m still struggling,  
The akuma helped this darkness grow!

I’m trying to hold on to the light,  
I want to be healed and still be me,  
But I must trek onward through midnight,  
They can’t see the Ranger in me!  
They can’t see the ranger in me…” Bat Knight finished singing.

 **You know you can’t go to school now** a voice told him.

  
“What should I do, buddy?” he asked.

  
Morganna meowed and rubbed his head on his owner’s right hand.

  
 _This poor guy is suffering, but what can I do?_ Gris thought.

  
“Hey Gris” a voice called out.

  
The grey cat turned around.

  
“Patch! Oh my gosh, you’re back!” he gave his old friend a hug the cat way.

  
“Good to see you again. I can’t greet the PJs yet. This guy needs some help” Patch said, solemnly.

  
“But we’re cats… we can’t help as much as we’d like” Gris admitted.

  
“Leave this to me” Patch then winked.

  
He approached the young knight hero.

  
“Hey, I don’t recognise you. Must be a new breed” Bat knight muttered when he spotted Patch.

  
“My name is Patch and I have been here before. I knew someone like you would appear a year after a left before of Masque Ombre’s vision to the heroes. Very ominous. So…you’re struggling with Kingdom hearts darkness, there is a way to control it. You need to keep your black coat on and learn to keep your emotions under control is the first step” Patch said in a friendly manner.

  
“A talking cat?!” Bat Knight cried.

  
He paused for a moment.

  
“Wait…I’ve seen a moth talk…..ok I’m over it” he then shrugged.

  
“Don’t you want to keep being a hero?” Patch wondered.

  
“Well…yes but this darkness and the akuma made it stronger than before. I’m afraid of loosing my mind” Bat Knight said, softly.

  
“Then talk to your friends. I’m sure they’re willing to help. I’ll come with you” Patch offered.

  
“Thanks Patch. My name’s Arsène 4 but my hero name is Bat Knight” Bat Knight said, quickly.

  
“Pleased to meet you, Bat Knight” Patch smiled.

  
The pair headed back out with Gris following along.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Luna was heading back to the Luna Lair to ask for Motsuki’s help.

  
On the way, she came across the wolfys.

  
“Hello Pesky Pups. I feel the need to have some bodyguards, are you in?” She offered.

  
“What’s in it for us exactly? You’re not exactly the trusting type” Rip noted out in hostility.

  
“True but I can help you gain more powers and take you to the moon if you become my bodyguards” Luna added.

  
“Really?!” Kevin asked, eagerly.

  
“Ok, but I don’t like you” Howler stated, coldly.

  
“Likewise, furbrain. I need you to do one thing first. Think of it as your first task as bodyguards for me” Luna said, carefully.

  
She led the way to the street the PJs lived on.

  
Beside the three houses was a half cream (top half) and half blue building with a brown door, an orange awning (shelter thing), ice cream sundae posters on the window with a fruit border along the bottom of it and a sundae sign as well.

  
This was the milkshake shop called ‘Sally’s Sundaes’.

  
“Need you to get me a few things from here before we head to the moon” Luna stated.

  
Kevin was visibly nervous while Rip and Howler were excited.

Kevin stayed back as his siblings went inside the store.

"Say, Kevin. How do you make friends?" Luna asked as red electricity made her wince in pain again.

"Hmm...I guess being yourself on accident? That's what happened to me" He admitted, awkwardly.

"What do you like about Lizard Legs?" Luna questioned, curiously.

"He's a cool guys; likes art just like me, makes me laugh, is ok with me being good half the time and I love playing with him when he does invite me round or when i invite him. It's always a fun time with him" Kevin admitted.

Due to his hair covering his eyes, Luna couldn't see him blushing while talking about Gekko.

  
-At the Park-

  
Bat Knight returned just as the hero trio was about to go looking for him.

  
“Hey…guys…” he said, nervously.

  
Patch nudged his leg to encourage him.

  
“Um…so these past three years I’ve been struggling to keep my mental health and sanity in check since I returned. I thought masking it would help me appear ‘normal’ and accepting to you guys. I’m…sorry I attacked you” he admitted.

  
“I…even met one of your old friends” he added.

  
Patch then walked into their view while smiling through his gentle eyes.

  
“We’ll do whatever we can to help. Maybe Mr Shawn can lend us a hand at school?” Owlette offered.

  
Bat Knight nodded.

  
“Yeah, That might just help” he remarked.

  
He gave a small smile.

  
The trio gave Patch a group hug.

  
“It’s so great to see you again!” Owlette cried.

  
Patch chuckled.

  
“I missed you crazy knuckleheads too” he said, playfully.

  
Catboy gestured to Bat Knight to join them.

  
He gave it and joined in with the group hug.

  
“I saw the fight earlier. You guys have improved a lot since I was last here. How many years has it been for you?” Patch wondered.

  
“5 years. You haven’t changed a bit” Owlette complimented.

  
“Yeah, a time travel mission made me semi-immortal” Patch admitted.

  
“So…why are you back? Although I am very glad to you again” Catboy asked.

  
“Well, It’s another test to see if Catboy here is ready for a ‘solo’ special mission with people outside your team” Patch replied.

  
“Wait, just me?” Catboy questioned.

  
“Yes and No. I have to see if all of you are ready, physically and Mentally, for future missions like the one where you helped against Aku the shadow demon” Patch explained.

  
Bat Knight gave an innocent pleading face.

  
“Sorry, Bat Knight you weren’t on our records. Did you guys find the armadillo user?” Patch asked, quickly.

  
Gekko nodded.

  
“He was an ally at first but turned bad. In fact at one point he mentioned you” he recalled.

  
“Oh…yes, when I went to ‘The Hollow’ he was there. That mission was before I met you and I had assumed he was a hero based on his outfit” Patch remembered.

  
“Yeah, Armadylan is very dangerous. He made a powerful earthquake the last time we saw him” Catboy pointed out.

  
“How about we go back to HQ to catch up on what I’ve missed?” Patch suggested.

  
“Say guys, is it ok if I head home? My parents might get worried” Bat Knight pointed out.

  
“Sure, Bat Knight, We’ll see you in class tomorrow” Owlette stated.

"Say why is your voice different, Catboy?" Patch asked, curiously.

"Um....puberty...?" Catboy suggested.

"Wait I sound different?"

Patch nodded.

"Close to a different voice. Definitely different from last time" he noted, recalling Catboy's season 1 voice.

Gekko and Owlette chuckled in response.

  
Bat Knight used his motorcycle to drive home with Morganna.

  
-On Romeo’s Sky Factory-

  
“I wasn’t expecting his darkness to be so strong while akumatised. He has potential” Scarlet Moth stated.

  
“Hmm…Sounds like a winning situation, sir. How about we let him think he can still be a hero for a bit and then probe his emotions even more? After all he’s bound to crumble his walls very soon” Romeo added.

  
The PJ Maniacs’ eyes turned red as they all laughed evilly.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a parody of the song 'Midnight in me' included.  
> Couldn't resist a meta joke about Catboy's voice change since season 1 (Patch last saw them in season 1 and his voice has changed three times now).  
> I hope you're enjoying the character arcs so far. See ya soon!


	10. Chapter 10- fun surprises, other crossovers and bonding with a hint of growing up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Miraculous scene will overlap with another story to do with team Shadowfire.  
> Vanitas is from Kingdom hearts, Bliss is from Powerpuff girls 2016 (but the personality and new look I gave her is mine), Mimic is from Sonic and Fink is from OK KO.  
> The second miraculous scenes is from a miraculous collab story (Miraculous: Race for the Ultimate Wish) that I've decided not to publish.  
> The two flashbacks for Connor and Greg are from 'Rise of Capitiane Lupin' specifically.  
> Neku and his chimera miraculous, family company etc belongs to Supernova2015 as well.

_ -In the Lupin Mansion/ manor- _

  
Arsène 3, an old adversary of the Selene Strikers, had a look of indifference on his face.

  
“So, you’re afraid you might lose control of this ‘Darkness’ because a butterfly man targeted your negative emotions after a moon girl insulted you for not being a threat as a hero?”

  
Arsène 4 nodded.

  
“The solution is simple: Go back to being a bad guy. It’s been part of every generation” His dad reminded him.

  
“No, you saw the statue they made for me. I MADE my choice.” Arsène stated.

  
His dad shook his head.

  
“You can’t escape from it, son. No matter what” he remarked.

  
Arsène ran to his room with Morganna at his heels and collapsed on his bed in his bat themed PJs.

  
“I’m a hero! I…gotta be…” he affirmed with growing doubt.

  
He tried to go to sleep with Morganna comforting him.

  
_ In his dream, he was in his bat knight costume surrounded by Luna Girl, his Rage Ranger counterpart, Armadylan and the PJ Maniacs. _

  
_ “Stop being a hero, phantom thief!” Nightmare Basilisk yelled. _

  
_ “Are you not the one who stole the night Villians’ things and Night Ninja’s whole group along with PJ Robot?” Night Panther accused. _

  
_ “Yes but….” Bat Knight began. _

  
_ “Are you not the person who stole things and hypnotised people?” Dark Owl interrupted. _

  
_ “The spirit animal crystals?” _

  
_ “The super-off blackmail?” _

  
_ “Threatening to kill a person, shadow mage or not, through a robot ally even though your friends don’t kill?” _

  
_ “Kidnapping a friend out of desperation just to gain a way to seek out the person who escaped your wrath for a whole year?” _

  
_ “And pretending all of this never really happened” They finished in union. _

  
_ “But I’m not pretending. My friends know!” Bat Knight cried. _

  
_ “And yet, you try to be the ‘perfect hero’. Make them forget, hope you’ll be one of them regardless of your phantom history” Armadylan added. _

  
_ “I…I AM a hero. Stop denying my choice!” Bat Knight cried. _

  
_ They all sneered at him. _

  
_ “And yet you still want to be a hero, I’m still here” Rage Ranger whispered in his ear. _

  
_ Bat Knight’s eyes widen. _

  
_ “All that’s needed is one spark and an akuma, then I’ll be back” His manifestation of his akumatised form said, hauntingly. _

  
_ “You’re just ….made up in a dream. You’re not actually in my mind” Bat knight repeated to himself. _

  
_ Rage Ranger tutted. _

  
_ “This may be a dream, but I AM a part of you now AND your darkness” he stated with a crazy grin. _

  
_ “Once a thief, always a thief” they chanted as Bat Knight tried to escape their voices. _

  
He woke up in a cold sweat and gave Morganna a tearful hug.

  
-At school, the next day-

  
The class had previously had a lesson on different eras of history including world war 1 and 2 (covering both sides of the war and what led up to it) along with nature that morning.

  
During break, the PJ trio began to craft a card for Mr Shawn: decorating it with drawing on the front and a photo of the whole class with him inside.

  
On the front they wrote ‘Best Teacher’.

  
Connor was the first to sign it.

  
He chuckled to himself as he reflected on his time with Mr Shawn.

  
Not only had he taught he about the history of cats, gym moves, puberty etc.

  
But three years ago, before Arsène had head through the shadow portal after Masque Ombre, he had got some great advice on his emotions too:

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Mr Shawn asked, gently.

  
"Well, lately I've been feeling angry at Arsène every time he looks at Amaya in that way" Connor began.

  
"Ah, I see. Jealousy. Is there something you haven't admitted to yourself yet?" Mr Shawn asked.

  
"Well…. Amaya and Greg are my best friends…they're almost like siblings to me and yet when I'm alone with either of them…..I get this warm feeling that I don't understand" the young boy admitted.

  
"It's ok to not fully understand this feeling, Connor. It's part of growing up. You can feel embarrassed and confused all at once. And don't worry, you don't have to tell them now. Although we need an outlet for this anger aimed at Arsène (AKA Jealousy). How about using video games, origami and drawing as this outlet to calm you down and you out here like today, count to 10 to calm down, ok?" Mr Shawn suggested.

  
"Ok. Thank you, sir" Connor said, gratefully.

Connor smiled.

  
He proceeded to write the following: ‘Thank you for all your lessons and patience with me, even when I acted a tad crazy like a bird around Amaya with Greg and you got a little mad. Without your listening ear, I won’t have grown emotionally. I will treasure the time we had at school. Connor’.

  
Greg was next.

  
Mr Shawn’s lessons on reptiles like the mythical hornbill newt, Japanese fire belly newt, Axolotl, chameleons etc, the treasure hunt and the ‘super sideways flip’ were things he treasured deeply.

  
Although his lesson on puberty brought many questions out of him regarding the topic, he considered one of his most treasured lesson to be when Mr Shawn helped him to understand love or at least recognizing the feeling of a crush three years ago:

"Say Greg, have you ever felt this odd feeling that makes you red and embarrassed but also the urge to express in elegant words so much that you wish you could write a poem?" Arsène asked.

  
"Well…I'm not sure about feeling exactly like that…We've been taught how to recognise happiness, Anger, fear, courage but not the feeling you described yet" Greg said, nervously.

  
"Although when I'm with my friends, I get this warm feeling" he added, softly.

  
Although I have that red feeling near Luna Girl when she's actually NICE too… what is this strange feeling called? He thought.

  
"That feeling," said Arsène, "is called being in love."

  
"Love..? I...see" Greg still felt confused about that feeling.

  
"Another feeling is the so-called, but now literally taken, butterflies in your stomach feeling."

  
Greg thought for a moment.

  
"I understand that's nervousness but... I'll talk to Mr Shawn about this 'Love' stuff" Greg decided.

  
"You do that," said Arsène.

  
Greg went over to Mr Shawn for a brief talk.

  
"I get this weird warm feeling that Arsène calls 'Love'. I guess he is more knowledgeable than me" Greg sighed.

  
"It's ok Greg, You don't have to know everything. Although he's half right about the 'love' thing. You see, at your current age, this feeling is called a 'crush'. You don't have to tell me everything if you're not ready" Mr Shawn said, softly.

  
Greg hesitated for a moment.

  
"Well it happens near Connor sometimes and with this ….'other friend' not from school. I….don't know how to process it all. I mean what if I have to pick and it breaks them both?" Greg asked in a panic.

  
"Hey, Greg. Deep breaths, it's gonna be alright. You're only 7. You have your whole life ahead of you ok? Don't worry about choices right now. If you want to tell them yourself, you can but only when you feel you're ready. Crushes are a natural part of growing up" Mr Shawn advised.

  
Greg took deep breaths to calm down.

  
"I'm glad I could talk to you about this" he said with a smile.

  
"Anytime, Greg. Go and have fun with your friends" his teacher encouraged.

He smiled while reminiscing.

  
‘Thank you for all the lessons, including helping us with our friendship and crush difficulties. I’ll miss your encouraging words, wisdom and occasional pun. Hopefully we’ll be allowed to visit a few times for a small catch up but thank you for helping my primary school years be the best ever. Greg’.  
Amaya was third.

  
The owl facts and treasure hunt were on her top five of his lesson, but one of the things he had taught her that impacted the most was dealing with regret:

  
It was a year ago when Armadylan’s betrayal had truly sunk in their minds, Amaya had visited Mr Shawn during lunchtime, after a week after Newton joined.

  
“Sir, I…I have regrets about not letting Duncan (Armadylan) into our friendship group permanently because he ….could be a ‘handful’ at times” Amaya admitted.

  
“Hmmm….I see. It’s ok to feel regret for past actions but try not to dwell on it too much. See if you can learn from those past mistakes and mend your friendship with him” Mr Shawn advised.

  
Amaya then reflected on Armadylan’s last words to her with worry.

  
“Yeah…I’ll try” she stated.

  
‘Thank you for helping me getting better at recognising nature, understating my current ‘changes’ and dealing with past actions, from the moment we started school in ‘first grade’ to now you have been a wonderful mentor to all of us. I’ll treasure your lessons always, Amaya’ is what she ended up writing on the card.

  
Arsène tried to go over to her after she signed the card as Greg then went around to the other class members to convince them to sign it.

  
“Hey Amaya, um remember how you said a while back that you knew about my crush on you? Um….do…do you feel the same way?” he closed his eyes in anticipation.

  
“Sorry, Arsène I don’t feel that way, but we can still be friends, right?” Amaya requested.

  
“Sure” Arsène replied with a hint of disappointment.

  
“Thank you for being honest” He then proceeded to go to the benches to sit on his own.

  
He sighed.

  
“Guess this former thief is out of options” he muttered.

  
“That bad, huh?” a voice asked.

  
He turned and noticed Ripley had appeared seconds later.

  
He nodded.

  
She sat beside him.

  
“Maybe I could cheer up your spirits?” She offered.

  
Arsène gave a small smile in response.

  
“Do you like gymnastics?” she asked.

  
He nodded.

  
“I could teach you how to do handstands?” Ripley offered.

  
“Yeah, I don’t mind trying it” Arsène replied.

  
She gave a demonstration two metres away from him and he tried to copy but his handstand lasted two seconds and ended up landed on his backside.

  
“It’s ok, keep trying” she encouraged.

  
After trying over and over about 20 times, he lasted 5 minutes while performing a handstand at last.

  
“I did it!” He was shocked but relived it paid off.

  
“Well done. Say what’s your favourite colour?” She asked, curiously.

  
“Um Gold”

  
“And sport?”

  
“Tennis, Basketball and Gymnastics”

  
“I see…well, How about we have a round of tennis at my house sometime?” she offered.

  
“Sure, I’d love that” Arsène blushed mildly at this.

  
The bell rang for their next class: PSHE (Physical, Social and Health Education).

  
It was here they began to learn about the different sexualities and genders along with the differences between ‘Sex’(biology) and Gender.

  
Kevin, Greg and Connor finally found out the terms that fit them most, finding peace for their conflicting feelings.

  
During this class, Amaya found a note in her desk from An-Yu:

  
_‘To the PJ Masks,_   
_We have information on the ninja clans’ lost heirloom sword._   
_Please come to the mountain tonight._   
_An-Yu’._

  
_Better let the others know at lunch. I wonder if Bisexual is the right term for me?_ She thought after reading the note.

  
She looked over at Connor for a second and then back at the screen while blushing.

  
In the evening, Connor brought Patch home once again.

  
“Wait…that’s the same cat from before?” Cyrus asked.

  
Connor nodded.

  
“He wanted to visit us. Can he stay in my room again pretty please?” he pleaded.

  
“Alright. Seems like you two are two pairs of a kind” Cyrus chuckled.

  
Patch got to see his blue themed room once.

  
“I see you’ve added a few addition” he noted, seeing a collection of Flossy Flash comics on his desk.

  
“Yeah, I wanted to update my room even a little” Connor admitted.

  
Patch chuckled.

  
“It really will take a while to adjust to your new voice, my friend. Did you tell your parents that I can speak?” he wondered.

  
“Well…no none of us did. They know we’re PJ Masks though” Connor reassured.

  
“Ah, well…I’ll see if I can lend a hand when needed” Patch promised.

  
Connor gave his old friend a big hug and Patch purred.

  
-That night-

  
When the heroes checked the Picture player, it detected the wolfys stealing ice cream sundaes for Luna from ‘Sally’s Sundaes’ beside Greg’s house.

  
“Hmmm…should…we go after them?” Catboy wondered.

  
Gekko thought it over.

  
“Tim, can you stay at HQ and monitor the Sundae situation for us please?” he asked.

  
“Wait, Snow Leopard and I can tackle it first. You guys head to mystery mountain and stuff” Lapin Blanc offered.

  
“Ok, You two go out first” Owlette agreed.

  
The pair took the Owl-glider to track the wolfys.

  
“We’ll be needing both teams tonight. The Spirit Knight minus An-Yu and Bat Knight will need to retrieve PJ Robot from the Sky Factory. The replacement we got disintegrated after the ‘angry luna fortress’ incident” Owlette noted.

  
“Maybe I assist too?” Patch offered.

  
“Ok, Patch you can pair up with Gekko. You’ll be helping Lapin Blanc, when he gets back, and Flying Squirrel to infiltrate the sky factory. The rest will be with Catboy and I; we’ll be heading to Mystery Mountain” Owlette announced.

  
“Um after the mission, is ok if we talk in private?” Catboy requested.

  
“Sure” Owlette replied, eagerly.

  
“Ok, team split up. We’ll take the PJ seeker and the others will take the other vehicles” Gekko stated.

  
The PJ Seeker had been returned to the HQ by PJ Robot at Romeo’s request sometime after his ‘Flying factory army’ plot after he was done analysing it.

  
In the PJ Seeker was Catboy, Owlette, Bat Knight and Tim.

  
In the Gekko-mobile were Patch, Gekko and flying Squirrel.

  
Meanwhile above the city

  
The owl-glider approached the street of the PJs and landed close to the ice cream parlour.

  
There were ice cream pawprints left behind in the theft.

  
“Ok, I’m not as fast as Catboy but think you can keep up?” Snow Leopard asked.

  
“Bring it on” Lapin challenged.

  
The snow leopard kid smiled.

  
The pair raced off at snow leopard and rabbit speed while following the ice cream trail.

  
The Wolfys were close to the opening to the forest near the park by the time they caught up.

  
“Hold it right there, Wolfys!” Lapin cried.

  
“Um…sorry do we know you bunny kid?” Howler asked.

  
“I’m Lapin Blanc, one of the spirit knights. We help the PJs a lot” Lapin stated.

  
“Oh! You tried to mess with our music plan?” Kevin asked.

  
“Kevin, that wasn’t even us!” Rip cried.

  
Lapin sighed.

  
“Anyway, hand over the ice cream. It belongs to the parlour” Snow Leopard ordered.

  
“Sorry, snow kid. They got it for me” Luna remarked as she flew nearby.

  
“Why though?” Lapin wondered.

  
Luna whistled using her fingers and her mouth.

  
Motsuki teleported behind him.

  
“Why to help Wolfys get to the moon, of course!” she exclaimed.

  
“Also…felt like it was the right time to target the ice cream place for once” Luna admitted.

  
She snapped her fingers and the wolfys dropped the sundaes.

  
“But…I ….it looks so good….” Kevin said with his mouth watered.

  
“That was the test. Ok, moth girl. Let’s go” Rip stated.

  
Motsuki smiled.

  
“Bye, heroes” Luna waved as Motsuki teleported all 5 of them including herself to the moon.

  
The boys had to salvage what they could of the sundaes and returned them to the ice cream parlour as hygienic as possible.

  
-On the Sky Factory-

  
The PJ Maniacs were guarding the lower decks with Robot and Robette at the Mainframe and the army of fly-bots on the main outer deck.

  
Romeo was away at BLUNT working on his scheme with Professor Venomous’ bio-engineering expertise and PJ Robot was safe in the main frame area.

  
Patch, Gekko and Flying Squirrel arrived in the far east area of the forest.

  
Gekko then summoned his dragon wings, shocking Patch.

  
“Whoa!” Patch exclaimed.

  
He then summoned his angel wings and helped Flying Squirrel as she could only glide so much with her ‘winged’ arms.

  
Following Gekko’s lead, they made it onto the Sky Factory as Gekko went into camouflage.

  
Flying Squirrel and Patch followed by flying above the Fly-Bots’ radar and inside.

  
Although one of them sent an alert signal to PJ Robot.

  
Once inside, Patch looked around in awe.

  
“So this is his latest hideout now….I’m a little impressed even though I still hate him” Patch admitted, softly.

  
“I have a feeling Romeo isn’t here. But let’s get to the mainframe and bring PJ Robot home fast” Gekko stated.

  
As they went down the stairs in the right direction, Night Panther zipped by and blocked their way.

  
“Connor, what are you doing here?!” Patch exclaimed.

  
Night Panther chuckled.

  
“I see you’re back, pesky cat. Name’s Night Panther. I have all of Connor’s memories including the ones with you. You may remember me better like this” he changed his costume to match Catboy’s.

  
“Robo-Cat?!” Patch’s face fell.

  
Night Panther then switched back to his regular dark outfit again.

  
“Yep. Romeo knows you can talk thanks to us. You’re not setting a foot near the mainframe, PJ Punks!” he cried.

  
He unsheathed his claws and unleashed his powerful panther roar that was so loud it produced sonic sounds (like the Cat Roar of the Cat Car) at them.

  
Gekko used his lizard grip to keep himself and his pals from being pushed up the stairs.

  
He then teleported behind Night Panther and threw one of his shields at him.

  
Patch flew at the robot villain and scratched his face with his claws.

  
Night Panther threw him off viciously and Flying Squirrel managed to catch him just in time.

  
Night Panther then fired his freeze ray from his eyes at them while Gekko blocked with his shields, reflecting it back at him.  
He then growled.

  
“It’s not over! You were just lucky I went easy on you!” he cried as the trio went into the Mainframe room.

  
PJ Robot was at the controls, processing the data Romeo was transmitting to him and just received the alert from the fly-bots.

  
“PJ Robot?” Gekko called.

  
Following the orders Romeo had remotely sent, his face reverted back to its blue expressive face.

  
The robot then exclaimed happily and gave them all a hug, while unknown to them, he stole a quarter of their powers like what he’d done with Snow Leopard.

  
“You must be PJ Robot, pleased to meet you. I’m Patch, how about we get out of here before security kicks in?” Patch suggested.

  
Just as the Fly-Bots were homing in on their location, Gekko teleported them all away safely back down to the city.

-On Mystery Mountain during the recuse-

  
“So, what did you discover about the Ninja Clans’ missing heirloom, An-Yu?” Owlette asked.

  
“It’s easier if I show you” The young dragon Master stated.

  
She and the two Chou Ninja led the way inside the Pagoda, to the left side of the dragon statue that once held the golden wand.

  
Hidden there were two doors to a staircase and another room.

  
This specific room were decorated in red with golden spirals like the main ‘hall’ area (the place with the golden dragon and main exit/entrance).

  
At the end of the room were paintings depicting what happened to the sword.

  
“So, remember how I told you that the Chou Ninja were kicked out due to being accused of stealing the sword?” An-Yu asked.

  
They all nodded.

  
“I’ll translate the writing for you: ‘The heirloom sword was stolen after the portal for Mystery mountain along with its scroll, the monkey statues and any books on sticky/mountain splat and Mystery Mountain itself was created. The culprit was indeed a Chou Ninja but this specific ninja had conspired with a dragon hunter to get it.

  
The Lynx Lookout was precious to the Ninja due to its unique abilities. These drawings show that the Chou Ninja who orchestrated the whole thing was Kaida (meaning small or little dragon in Japanese) Chou and she made sure the sword was kept somewhere safe’” An-Yu read.

  
On the wall was Kaida and the dragon Hunter placing the sword in a hidden contraption.

  
The sword had a silver hilt with a lynx embroidered in gold close to the purple-blue blade.

  
Two of the other Ninjalinos, Daisy and Marvin, had snuck into the pagoda to spy on them.

  
Beneath the paintings were two statues: one of a maiden with butterfly wings and the other was something close to a wizard covered in stars.

  
By their feet was a short riddle: ‘what must be stretch to avoid sleep and shaken to regain feeling?’.

  
“Is it arms and feet?” Bat Knight offered.

  
Catboy and Tim in Splat Monster form carefully moved the right arm of the butterfly statue and the left foot of the opposite statue.

  
Nothing happened, so they switched positions on the statues and part of the wall opened up, revealing the sword.

  
“So…Kaida betrayed them….but why?” Mitsu asked.

  
An-Yu examined the paintings again.

  
“I think it was due to the sword’s powers being useful and she couldn’t resist wanting it for herself at the cost of her whole clan getting banished” she managed to summarise.

  
“So Kaida…is responsible for our clan being banished from Mystery Mountain. She was one of our very distant ancestors “ Akemi realised.

  
“Like how the person who trapped me in the dragon gong is related to Night Ninja” An-Yu sighed.

  
“But our family’s actions don’t define us, we do” Catboy reminded them.

  
“Yeah…at least we have closure now” Mitsu said in relief.

  
After closing up the compartment, they headed back to the main hall with the dragon gong.

  
“Bat Knight and Tim, we need your help to protect the Lynx Lookout sword” An-Yu requested.

  
“What does it do?” Bat Knight asked.

  
“From what the paintings depicted, it cuts through things, allows the user to be very silent and see other dimensions” An-Yu replied.

  
“We’ll bring the others up to speed with our findings, An-Yu” Catboy stated.

-In Paris (two days later for that universe since Rage Ranger) in August-

  
In the Quantic Universe, in Paris, Mimic, Fink, Vanitas and Bliss arrived.

  
By this point it was 7 weeks since ‘Ladybug’ and the PJ Masks first meeting with Ladybug and Chat Noir, 6 weeks after ‘Miracle Queen’, 5 weeks since Gekko first met Viperion and 2 weeks since the second Chat Blanc incident and Catboy’s akumatision into Night Panther 2.0.

Hawkmoth and Mayura were preparing to target more people, especially the rumoured newest hero Chimera.

He had a brown suit with the Head of a Lion... Torso of a Cheetah... Arms and Talons of a Falcon... Legs of a Bear and Tail of a Tiger.

His regular eye colour was brown but, in the suit, it matched the animal he was (so brown lion eyes) including those he transformed into.

Mimic took the form of Nino, Adrien’s friend to not look out of place in this universe.

They located the Agreste mansion, two miles from Le Grand Paris, the Eiffel Tower and Collège Françoise Dupont (the local high school/ middle school).

  
The building known as Tagamoto Industries, that was a technology-based location, was two streets (about 2.5 miles and 5 metres) from the school.

  
The Agreste mansion is at least four stories tall and has a basement. On the outside, it is tan and cream with black shingles on the roof. The first two stories are cream and tan, except for the right side of the house, which is covered in ivy. Two domed roofs are on the third story, the space between them having more interior room. The fourth floor is a large attic. At the very top of the house is a cupola. The windows are mostly vertically long, and they have white panes.

The front of the house is surrounded by a large fence, preventing people from getting into the large courtyard. This fence does not prevent people from looking into Adrien's room. There is a garage on the lower right at the front of the house. There also appear to be doors on the inside right and left of the walls. There are awnings covering these doors, and the doors do not lead to the outside of the walls. 

  
The back of the house has a large wall of windows on the second floor, looking into Adrien's room. 

  
There is also a small backyard. 

They went to the front gate and rang the doorbell.

“Who is it?” Nathalie asked.

“We require your permission to come in, mam. We can help with achieving your goal” Mimic stated.

“May we meet with you and Mr Agreste in private, please?” Bliss added.

“Very well” Nathalie replied.

The gate opened and she opened the front door for them.

Nathalie was an average adult height with pale skin, dull blue eyes, and black-blue hair with the left side of her head that is dyed dark red pulled back into a bun with a piece hanging over her face wearing black and red striped frames glasses, periwinkle eyeshadow, a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants and black medium-heel shoes along with round creamy-white earrings.

The front of the mansion opens into a large foyer with a huge white staircase directly ahead of the entrance. Red plants are placed on each side of the front door, and pictures hang on some of the grey marble sections. Above the back of the staircase is a large framed photo of Gabriel and Adrien. 

There appears to be a door on the right side of the stairs on the first floor, and there is a sitting area to the left of the stairs. There are several rooms in the Agreste mansion, some of which have not been seen yet. Inside on the first floor is Gabriel's atelier, a large dining room, and possibly the kitchen.

“Sir, we have special guests” Nathalie announced.

“Adrien, practise your piano. I’m going to have an important meeting in my study” Gabriel told his son.

“Yes, Father” Adrien relented as he went up to his room.

Gabriel was a very tall man, whose skin tone is fair with a rosy tint with light blue eyes and combed-back light blond hair wearing black-framed silver glasses, a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring.

“Please, follow me” He requested.

They were led past the dinning room to the atelier.

  
Some of the walls in the dining room have black and white vertical stripes, while a section of the floor is deeper and wooden. The dining room includes a large wooden rectangular table surrounded by dark brown chairs with white cushions. A bronze candelabra is placed towards one end of the table. 

  
There are also long vertical windows with tan curtains, and tall dark grey trim on the walls. Above a white and silver fireplace in the room is a large portrait on the wall with Gabriel, Emilie, and Adrien. To the right of the fireplace is a framed painting, and on the opposing wall from the fireplace is a white ledge, where a black and gold clock is set, and a huge mirror with a bronze detailed frame.

  
Gabriel's atelier is a large room with black and white tile in a diagonal checkerboard pattern. The room semi-funnels down to the centre, where there is a large rectangular glass block that is purely architectural. On three sides there are magenta seats, with a very light-yellow edge. The doors leading into the atelier have white grilles, with openings between them.

  
On the right side of the room, there is a large golden-framed collage of photos of Adrien Agreste. Each photo has a white frame, with six photos in all. At the left end of the wall, small doors enclose a set of storage shelves. The doors into the room are to the right of the gold frame. To the right of that, Nathalie's work desk sticks out of the wall; she sits behind it in the corner of the room when using it.

  
The left wall has three display alcoves lit from above from black semi-dome shaped overhangs. Each alcove houses a women's-fashion-related sculpture that is white with black adornments, with a matching white etched drawing on a black back wall. Vertical black and white stripe wall patterns separate the alcoves.   
During security lockdown, as seen in "Simon Says", the three sculptures and back-wall drawings recede from view, downward and upward respectively, exposing eight security viewscreens on the wall in each alcove.

  
On the front wall are two windows similarly styled to the back windows but without drapes. The wall also is black and white, with vertical stripes. There is an additional angled wall between the front and left sides of the room, with a large, unframed black-and-white photo of Adrien above four smaller colour photos of him in golden frames.

  
The back wall has two large windows with a white grille. The windows have black drapes that are hung partially closed. Between the windows is a painted image of Emilie Agreste, done in the style of Gustav Klimt's Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I. Directly in front of the painting is a large touchscreen monitor, with a white backing and stand.

In the background, one of the TVs was playing the news coverage on what Chloe had done in 'Miracle Queen'. The hero duo who decided stay anonymous for the source had told them what had happened when everyone else was mind controlled by wasps: Chloe had betrayed them and outed 7 heroes (with the heroes not named).

  
“Mr Agreste and Ms Nathalie, we come baring gifts” Mimic stated.

  
They conquered golden contracts for the pair.

  
“First question: are you the current Hawkmoth and Mayura, the holders of the butterfly and peacock miraculous?” Vanitas asked.  
They nodded.

  
“If you sign this contract, you will be given a few extra gifts to help achieve your goals. ‘The Unknown’ will make sure the future is solidified with these two miraculous staying in the hands of evil” Fink added.

  
The duo read the contract in detail.

  
“So, this will affect anyone who owns them after us?” Gabriel asked.

  
“Yes, now SIGN” Fink said, aggressively.

  
The pair signed the contracts and their miraculous glowed orange in response.

  
The contracts then vanished in a golden dust effect.

  
“Thank you for doing business with you” Vanitas shook Gabriel’s hand.

  
“My spy Volpina has found someone that could be of use to you. I even tested him when I akumatised him two days ago” Gabriel whispered into his ear.

  
Vanitas stiffened.

  
“Guys, I’m gonna stay a little long. I’ll call when I’m ready to go” he stated.

  
“Alright, emo kid” Fink teased as she, Mimic and Bliss returned to Tempest’s ship.

  
-In September (3 days since the new student started at the school)-

  
The student known as Neku Tagamoto was slowly getting acquainted with Marinette, Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina.

Chloe herself, had told what she had done in 'Miracle Queen' and admitted she had lost trust in Ladybug along with her annoyance at not being able to go to New York. She has left out the part where she had tried to wear all the miraculous at once.

He had given Chloe a gift: a replica of the Bee Miraculous comb to cheer her up and was hoping to help her in some way.

His dad was the CEO of Tagamoto Industries in Japan and choose the School to become the first ever School of the Future with his technology.

  
He had mentioned how his mother was head of the French school board and that he didn’t abuse his position.

  
“LIAR!!!” Lila cried.

That got Neku's attention, who turned to face Lila.

“Excuse me, Lila?” Neku asked, in a calm manner.

“I bet that’s why you were able to enrol to our school through your parents’ status” She accused.

“Not quite. I only got here due to my good grades. And for your information, Lila, you are trying to go against the new CEO, not to brag, of the European branch of Tagamoto Industries, thank you very well” Neku said while unintentionally bragging.

Lila shot imaginary ice daggers with her cold glare.

“This is only the beginning, Neku” she stated, coldly.

“Bring it on!” Neku challenged.

Lila walked off in disgust.

  
Everyone remained silent as Neku felt a lot of eyes on him.

  
“Why are they staring…?” He asked, uncomfortably.

  
“You challenged her in public and everyone except Marinette, Adrien, myself and You actually trust her” Chloé explained.

“Let them think what they want. I know a liar when I see one.” He affirmed.

Neku sat back down and started his lunch: Sushi.

  
He offered her some of his sushi generously.

  
Chloé helped herself to a spicy tuna roll.

  
They kept on eating.

  
Later, after school, Neku was waiting outside the building. Soon, a limo showed up.

  
“That must be Andrew.” He muttered.

  
The window rolled down.

  
“It’s time to go.” Andrew stated.

  
He looks like Adrian's bodyguard, except that he had green eyes, orange-brown shoulder-length hair and wore a green suit.

  
Neku got into the limo.

  
“Tagamoto Industries, I presume.” Andrew guessed.

  
Neku nodded.

  
Soon, they arrived at Tagamoto Industires.

It was a building about two streets away from the school.

Meanwhile, Lila was walking the streets of Paris, furious about Neku said to her.

In the observatory, the window opened to reveal the white butterflies as Hawkmoth smiled in the light.

“Ah the dark-hearted rage of a girl set off by a challenge. Fly away my little akuma and give her the power to fulfil her desires!” He cried after powering up a butterfly with energy making it purple as usual.

  
A short while later, the Akuma arrived at where Lila was, who was really happy to see it.

  
“Okay, little Akuma... time to evilize me... again.” Lila said, excitedly.

  
The akuma made contact with her pendant, whereas she saw the familiar eyes of... Hawk Moth.

  
“Hello, Volpina. I sense that you've been humiliated like there's no tomorrow. Don't you worry. I will help you get your revenge on them, in return for a little something” Hawkmoth requested.

  
“You want me to get the miraculous right?” Lila asked.

  
“Yes, but I need you to also get Ladybug’s new miraculous ‘box’ as the new guardian” Hawkmoth added.

  
“You can count on me, Hawk Moth.” Lila replied with devotion.

  
The evilization began.

  
Meanwhile, Neku stood outside Tagamoto Industries.

  
“Alright. Time for my first day of business” he remarked before he entered the building for his first meeting.

  
The inside looked like it came out from the 22nd Century. Yup, the Tagamotos were always eons ahead of their time.

  
Neku headed for the top floor, where he passed his secretary.

  
She had pale skin, red glasses, ginger hair and blue eyes wearing a black and grey business outfit.

  
“Julie, hold all my calls, please. Also, cancel my afternoon meeting. I'll be off to see my first client any moment” Neku requested.

  
“Gabriel Agreste, I presume” Julie guessed.

  
“That's the one” He replied.

  
“Very well, Tagamoto-san” Julie continued typing.

“Domo Arigato (Thank You), Julie. I knew my Dad made the right choice hiring you” Neku said, gratefully.

  
Neku entered his office, only to see his chair turned to the window.

  
“Hey! No one except the CEO is allowed to sit in the big chair!” he cried.

  
“Oh, is that your chair?” she asked.

  
The chair turned, revealing Volpina sitting in it.

  
“My mistake” she mocked.

  
“Volpina!” he cried.

  
“I see you heard of me, Neku Tagamoto” the fox supervillain smiled.

  
“Look, I don't any trouble on my third. I'm asking you to leave peacefully... or else.” Neku warned.

  
“The thing about me is I hold grudges” Lila stated.

  
Neku quickly grabbed the intercom from his desk.

  
“Security, we have a trespasser!” he called through it.

  
It wasn't long before the guards showed.

  
However, Lila used her flute to create clones to confuse the guards before kidnapping Neku in revenge.

  
Later, on the Eiffel Tower...

  
Volpina had Neku tied up.

  
“Question is now... what to do with you, Neku?” she wondered.

  
“You won't get away with this! Ladybug and Cat Noir stopped you once, and they will stop you again!” Neku cried.

  
“Not if they’re separated and have no backup” Volpina remarked.

  
“That's what you think!” a voice cried.

  
Just then, two others showed up: Ladybug and Cat Noir.

  
Volpina created the akumatised heroes that was seen when Scarlet Hawkmoth was a thing to attack them.

  
Ladybug undid Neku's ropes and got him to safety.

  
“Domo Arigato, Ladybug. You have no idea how grateful I am” he said, in a shaky voice.

  
“I suggest you get to safety, Neku. Cat Noir and I got this” she stated with caution.

  
Neku nodded.

  
Ladybug used her yo-yo to get out the window with Neku holding on and jumped down careful to get him to solid ground.

  
“Arigato again, Ladybug. Better be o-“ he began.

  
Just then, a limo showed up, whereas Andrew showed himself.

  
“Tagamoto-san, get in! Hurry!” Andrew cried.

  
Neku got in and Andrew proceed to drive off.

-Meanwhile in Tarabiscoville-

  
On the moon, Luna showed the wolfys (who were glowing with moon energy) around the Luna Fortress with Motsuki.

  
“I remember this place. You showed me the dark moon crystal the last time I was here” Kevin recalled.

  
“Yes, I was there” Motsuki grumbled.

  
“Are we getting more power now? Like a powerful bite or a super growl?” Howler gushed.

  
“Um, have you not read the legends?” Luna asked.

  
“Only a book about three pigs” Howler admitted.

  
“And how were-wolves usually transform on a full moon” Kevin added.

  
“So…You don’t know about the animalistic side of it?”

  
The trio shook their heads.

  
“Oh boy, in mythology there are stories about people turning into wolves and loosing their humanity with either them hunting down people or people hunting them down with guns” Luna revealed.

  
The wolfys’ bodies began to glow brightly with moon energy and for a brief second they all gained the pink, feral eyes before reverting to normal.

  
“Oh, my cob! I forgot about my promise to Gekko!” Kevin cried.

  
“I promised I’d hang out with the PJs as well. Motsuki, could you do the honours?” Luna requested.

  
The young moth nodded as she teleported Kevin and Luna back to earth.

  
-Back in Mystery Mountain-

  
While Catboy and Owlette were getting everyone up to speed with their discovery, Bat Knight and Tim kept watch on the sword’s location.

  
Night Ninja teleported behind them with a smoke bomb and opened the secret wall compartment.

  
In a flash both he and the sword were gone!

  
An-Yu was back in the main hall meditating, when her eyes glowed.

  
She got up in a defensive stance.

  
“Guys, the mountain feels scared. Something’s wrong” she warned.

  
She got her staff and scouted down the mountain: no ninja footprints.

  
There was an alert by PJ Robot, who had returned safely to HQ at last: Night Ninja in the park.

  
Bringing An-Yu with them, they all headed to the park in a rush.

  
No one was there when they arrived, so they had PJ Robot check the scanners.

  
An-Yu, Tim, Snow Leopard, Lapin Blanc and Flying squirrel were yanked away from behind the PJs, Bat Knight and Patch.

  
“Come out, Night Ninja!” Catboy cried as he summoned his cat claws.

  
Patch turned around.

  
“Guys, we’re alone!” He said with concern.

  
They heard Night Ninja’s famous laugh.

  
They heard slicing sounds as one of the nearby trees feel over.

  
Then the young ninja became visible.

  
“You’re welcome to stop me, but I have a right to this sword!” he exclaimed.

  
“Yes, you do have a right to it. However, you do not need all this power. It’s terrible that this sword was stolen from your family clan so long ago but…don’t let history repeat itself” Bat Knight warned.

  
“I suggest you let me keep it” Night Ninja scowled.

  
He launched himself at Bat Knight who blocked with his sword.

  
The Lynx Lookout began to damage Bat Knight’s sword, so Catboy used his stripes to rope him away.

  
Gekko then grew large and trapped Night Ninja with his hands.

  
Owlette made the trap more secure with her owl feathers as a barricade all around him.

  
“What should we do with him? We can’t let him go with the sword” Owlette noted.

  
Patch thought it over.

  
“I…COULD send him to a prison” he suggested.

  
“You mean the prison the sword let me see? Fat chance!” Night Ninja cried.

  
He used a smoke bomb to teleport out of their trap and smiled.

  
Then an army of pirates and wolves appeared, surrounded the heroes as he made his escape.

  
“Ninjalinos, it’s been a good run, but you have to take care of the rest. Help the other villians” he ordered.

  
His mask had been upgraded to have hidden communication like the PJ Masks’ costumes.

  
Bat Knight used his bat vision and saw through the illusions.

  
“Patch, come on!” he called as he used his cape to fly after Night Ninja.

  
Using his collar, he called Yen Sid.

  
“Master, send in the force. We need backup as fast as possible!” he cried.

  
As the pair raced after Night Ninja, The Ninjalinos were on lookout while guarding the heroes they had captured.

  
“Didn’t you just get abandoned by your leader? Wasn’t he the one who stole your ninja powers with a statue to get more powerful?” Owlette reminded them.

  
Marvin sighed and convinced the others to let them go.

  
After releasing the heroes, they had captured with the splat grabbers, they used smoke bombs to teleport away.

  
Catboy and the others headed off to catch up with Bat Knight and Patch.

  
Night Ninja had made it to the edge of the forest where one of the paths with a golden statue of the city founder was located.

  
“Stop, Night Ninja!” Bat Knight cried.

  
The young villain just laughed at him.

  
“This sword let me see other dimensions out there. So much potential, I can still be the most powerful ninja ever” he declared.

  
“Uncle Nigel, the invisibility shuriken in my ninja bus is for you. The Ninjalinos can use it on your behalf though. I’ve only used it once so far” he added in a low voice.

  
“Understood, Hokori but are you sure you want to risk everything to end up in prison?” his uncle asked.

  
“I can form better plans if I’m in a confined place plus my Ninjalinos are my ‘eyes’ now” he reassured his uncle.

  
He faced Bat Knight and cut the connection with his uncle to focus.

  
Bat Knight summoned his bats as his eyes glowed purple and made them attack him.

  
He then swung his sword, firing sound waves at him.

  
Patch’s fur shone bright as he flew at him with his wings and clawed at his face, creating a tear on his mask that revealed part of his face.

  
“Give up, Night Ninja!” Patch hissed.

A blue portal appeared close to Night Ninja and out came soldiers.

These soldiers were in military attire but with denim jackets that had the Logo 'D' from Disney in golden inside a police badge emblem and 'Omniverse Branch' underneath.

  
They were part of the Omniverse branch of the Disney Police (which had two known teams at present), sent by the Universal Council. This team dealt with criminals across the Omniverse.

  
Among them was Green Guts from the Hue troop, Penn Zero’s team, Kagami and Nathaniel from Miraculous and Valentina Romanyzyn from Gen:Lock.

  
"Don’t move a muscle!" a voice cried.

  
The current leader and owner of this voice was Callum, Prince of Katolis (now aged 15).

  
He had dark brown, neck-length hair, green eyes and fair skin wearing a sleeve-less purple undershirt, tucked back by a black belt with a silver buckle, grey trousers and dark brown boots with purple accents along with brown finger-less gloves, a satchel containing his cherished sketchbook and a red scarf. His arms had the sky runes for mage wings (almost like a tattoo).

  
The denim jacket was over his undershirt.

  
He signalled to close in on the young boy.

  
The team surrounded Night Ninja as Nathaniel cuffed his wrists.

  
“You’re heading for our newest sector: ‘Night Nest’ made especially you and the other night-time villians” Callum stated.

  
“Hey, Patch. If you find any suitable candidates to join our team, call this card’s number” Green Guts suggested as she gave him a ‘Omniverse officer squad’ business card.

  
“You’re being put away for a long time, ninja kid” Callum stated, coldly.

  
Night Ninja looked straight at Bat Knight while laughing menacingly.

  
“Oh, you poor unfortunate child, such a shame I can’t witness your unavoidable fate. Enjoy your heroism while you can, Bat Knight” He said, cryptically as he continued laughing while the officers led him through the portal.

  
Bat Knight stayed quiet even after the portal had closed.

  
“I’m relived he’s being put away but I had hoped his caring side for the Ninjalinos would save him” Catboy admitted.

  
“It is what it is. If you put all of them away, perhaps the city wouldn’t be targeted so much” An-Yu suggested.

  
“But then we wouldn’t have met, and you wouldn’t have befriended Luna and Motsuki” Gekko pointed out.

  
“Such wise words, my lizard friend” An-Yu agreed.

  
“Um….Guys, don’t you have a promise to uphold?” Bat Knight reminded them.

  
The heroes then returned to the HQ to allow Luna and Kevin to stay over in Owlette’s red room for the night.

  
Bat Knight was entrusted to guard the PJ Vault as PJ Robot wanted to join the sleepover as well.

  
The robot gave his friends a hug while unknowingly stealing a quarter of their powers (Including Kevin and Luna).

  
As Bat Knight stood watch, he couldn’t resist peeking to see what he was guarding:

  
Inside were the space suits, some of Romeo’s inventions that had been confiscated in the past (The shrinker, The clumsy ray, Sniff-o-whiff, the robot controller and Squash-a-tron), the monkey statue from 'Who's got the Owl Power?', The moon crystal (the ‘Back-up replica’ seen in Luna and the Wolfies), the super splat Night Ninja used to control Lionel and even the dark moon crystals.

  
When he saw the dark moon crystals, his right arm subconsciously moved and swiped three of them in his pocket. 

  
Patch headed down to the green room for some privacy and activated the hologram function to call Yen Sid.

  
“Master, the children have grown a lot since I was last here. They might be ready for your upcoming tasks but….um their new friend Bat Knight, he worries me a little. The amount of darkness he has could be equal to or greater than what Riku and even Master Xehanort possessed” he reported.

"And thanks for sending in the officers" he added.

  
“Good work, Patch. Keep an eye on this ‘Bat Knight’, I’ll let you know when the children have to leave their city once again and you're welcome. Yen Sid out” Master Yen Sid stated.

  
When the hologram vanished, Patch sighed.

  
-Meanwhile in the Sky Factory-

  
Romeo returned from the portal to BLUNT, with notebook, pen and grinning in hand.

  
He had everything he need for his next big scheme.

  
He went through his list of rebuilt inventions, noticing he’d only rebuilt the baby beam, invisibly ray, freeze ray and vacuum of doom.

  
“Better add the Animal-Matamorpho ray to the list. Better give Hawkmoth a head start on the tempt a hero plan, right Robot?” he asked.

  
“Yes, wonderful Master” Robot replied.

  
“How’s our mole doing?” Romeo questioned.

  
“He is doing swell, Master. Doesn’t realise he’s a mole but is gaining more powers as we speak” Robette reported.

  
“Excellent, make sure none of them figure it out. This will be fun” Romeo said in a pleased tone.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post it today to mark a whole year since leaving college ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> hope you don't mind the long build up to high school.  
> Note: Yen Sid originates from Fantasia but is used in Kingdom hearts the most and was seen in Epic Mickey as well.


	11. Chapter 11- sleepovers, changes and a surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to mark the end of Pride month but I'll be posting now regardless.  
> There will be some kingdom hearts elements included again as a reoccurring thing too. the machine in this chapter was partly inspired by what Professor Venomous did in 'The KO Trap' which he (the character) uses a example for his class.

In Owlette’s red room, the PJs, Luna and Kevin were enjoying their sleepover.

  
They had a bunch of snacks and drinks ranging from cocktail sausages, mini pizzas, cucumber sticks, tea to Milk and chocolate chip cookies.

  
“Thank you for letting us have a sleepover with you, it’s my first time” Luna admitted, while trying to hide strain of her voice from the zap.

  
“Yeah, me too. Loving the sausages especially” Kevin remarked.

  
“Say, what high school we go to next year? I want to try to keep our group together” Owlette stated.

  
“I…don’t know” Kevin admitted.

  
His ears (which now had some fur growing) began to pick up on sounds 10 miles away, making his head ache in pain.

  
He also gained a fusion of blue-purple and grey Himalayan wolf tail.

  
“Do you think we’ll get to go camping before the school year ends?” Gekko wondered.

  
“Hopefully, would be great to make up for lost time when you and Motsuki stole the camping equipment and food” Catboy noted.

  
“Sorry about that” Luna said, regretfully.

  
“What matters is that you’re trying to make friends and that’s a great step in the right direction” Owlette reassured her.

  
Luna gave her a strained smile.

  
 _Hopefully this plan will work,_ she thought.

  
“Um maybe, you can invite Motsuki as well another time?” She suggested.

  
“Yeah, we don’t mind that” Gekko grinned.

  
PJ Robot nodded.

  
 **Let go of your attachments** , a voice told Luna.

  
She looked around.

  
“Robot, did you say something?” 

  
PJ Robot shook his head.

  
 **Embrace your villain side and be more than your mother,** the voice continued.

  
“Um…I’m gonna go out for some fresh air” Luna said, hastily but flying off on her luna board.

  
She headed out away from the HQ on her own.

-Back on the moon-

  
Rip and Howler were howling as loudly as they could at each other.

  
Rip had gained purple-blue fur on her ears and a Red wolf tail while Howler gained the same fur on his ears but a Grey Wolf tail.

  
“Sweet! We ARE becoming full Wolfy” he cried.

  
“Urgh, Wolfys care only about being real werewolves and powers. Too obsessive…Like Luna. Like I was” Motsuki realised.

  
She sighed.

  
With a wave of her arms, she teleported the two siblings back to Earth.

  
Remembering how she had tried to gain control of the fortress, she sat on the steps in solitude.

  
“I really hope Luna can find herself” she said, sadly.

  
She concentrated and closed her eyes.

  
In her mind, she saw Luna in the park talking to someone shady and not one of their parents.

  
Reacting on instinct, she teleported back to earth close to her sister’s location.

  
Back at the park, Luna was hesitant to even approach ‘The unknown’ in his black cloak.

  
“Do you not want to be more powerful?” he asked.

  
“Yes but….are you even the voice who spoke to me?” Luna wondered.

  
“Kid, that might be a part of your subconscious talking” he pointed out.

  
“Wait….My ‘inner voice’?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Only you decide if you want to even listen to it” he added.

  
Motsuki flew in front of her sister with all four of her arms out.

  
“Leave my sister alone!” she cried, bravely.

  
“What a cute little moth (!) Shouldn’t you and your pals be long died by now?” ‘The Unknown’ asked, cruelly before vanishing into the night.

Motsuki’s eyes were dazed in fear at that remark.

  
“Motsuki? Are you…” Luna began.

  
“No… I was worried about you! and…now that creepy guy is saying the moths and I should be DEAD? What am I supposed to think?” The innocent moth girl asked, tearfully.

  
Motsuki’s crystal was glowing brightly as she cried.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m sure the reason you all are still here is because of moon magic or something” Luna suggested.

  
“I…guess, but Luna why would you want more power?” Motsuki asked while sniffling.

  
“I…you know I was chosen as ‘Dark Zero’s successor, so I need to be at a high-power level to live up to that title and reach my full potential” Luna admitted after hesitation.

  
“So…power is more important than feelings, friends and family, is that it?” Motsuki’s antennas began to droop.

  
Luna remained silent.

  
“Well, good luck with that, Big Sister. I suggest you don’t lose yourself in the process” Her little sister warned before flying off to the Luna Lair.

  
Luna sighed as she continued her night solo flight.

-On the sky Factory-

  
Romeo was hard at work on his next plan when Tim slipped inside and left a note for him regarding Night Ninja.

  
He then teleported away moments before Romeo noticed the note.

  
“Wait, what?!” He cried.

  
“Master, what is it?” Robot asked.

  
“Night Ninja is in Omniverse prison. We’re now down a villain. PJ Maniacs! Go visit the Ninja Bus and see if the Ninjalinos need a hand being bad without their leader” Romeo ordered.

  
Night Panther nodded as he sped away with Dark Owl and Nightmare on his back.

  
-At the blue Ninja bus, somewhere at the end of the park-

  
The Ninjalinos were fighting among themselves about who to blame for Night Ninja being in jail.

  
“Silence!” a voice cried.

  
They looked up to see Marvin with a stern expression.

“I am the leader now and I’ll do my best to not be as bossy as Night Ninja” he promised.

  
He got out orange and red sticky splat and applied into to his mask.

  
“Are you willing to let me lead?” he asked.

  
The rest of them cheered.

  
Daisy applied green sticky splat on her mask to stand out too.

  
“I suggest you give your masks markings to stand out more” Marvin’s first request was.

  
The rest then applied different forms of sticky splat (including the yellow one) along with paint (mostly circus themed colours) to stand out more, leaving only Tim to be in the purple suit.

  
“What should we even do now? Night Ninja normally does the planning” one of them, called Ferris, pointed out.

  
“That’s true. So how can we even be his ‘eyes’?” Daisy asked.

  
“By working with the other villians” Marvin stated.

  
“Like being Ninja moths again?” another of the girls, Mavis asked.

  
“Or werejalinos? Wait…no we didn’t enjoy it in the end” Benny recalled.

  
“No, not that kind of team up. Working together with them without transformations” Marvin corrected.

  
When Night Panther arrived, the PJ Maniacs only heard gibberish coming from the Ninjalinos.

  
They froze.

  
“Are you sure they’re even ‘home’?” Dark Owl complained.

  
“I’m sure, I definitely heard them” Night Panther growled.

  
Marvin looked out the window of the bus and saw them.

  
They came out of the bus, armed with sticky splat.

  
“Ah, I was right. Romeo wants to know if you’ll willing to team up” Night Panther offered.

  
Marvin nodded.

  
“We are meant to be Night Ninja’s ‘Eyes’, working with you and the other villians achieves that” he explained.

  
Night Panther activated a translation chip to understand his words.

  
“I see. Then let’s head up to the Sky Factory” he stated.

  
They all jumped along as Night Panther sped ahead.

  
-The next day-

  
When the children were at school once again, everyone looked tired and had their eyes half-closed.

  
“Mr Shawn, I could barely sleep last night. Too many nightmares kept me awake” Cameron admitted.

  
Mr Shawn, Aisha and Arsène were some of the few people who had sleep last night (after Arsène finished his guard duty).

  
“Um Class, I know you’re having trouble staying awake, but I have more news today” he began.

  
“Next month, we’ll be having a farewell concert hosted by Jayden Houston on the day of the quiz” he then finished.

The class then summoned what energy they had left to cheer.

  
At break, Arsène and Aisha managed to sit with the others on one of the benches when they were half-asleep.

  
“Guys, we’re going to help you out with the sleep problem. Let’s meet at HQ tonight, I’m sure PJ Robot can help us “ Arsène suggested.

Newton looked over at them as he sat with Meg and Rose.

  
 _Maybe when this sleep problem is solved, I’ll try to hang out with them more_ He thought.

  
-That night-

  
The PJ Masks arrived at the HQ where Bat Knight and Flying Squirrel were waiting.

  
PJ Robot examined them closely.

  
They giggled when he tested their reflexes.

  
He brought out stretcher beds that they had in the section where the PJ Rover was kept for them to lay on.

  
“Hmmm…” Bat Knight muttered.

  
He checked the picture player and searched through the city.

  
The streets were mostly quiet, with the Wolfys chasing each other in the forest (one of their favourite).

  
In the sky was the flying factory displaying a few ominous yellow lights from afar.

  
“Ok, Romeo may be up to something, but you guys try to rest. Flying Squirrel and I can take the owl glider to investigate” Bat Knight suggested.

  
“Alright, we trust you” Catboy stated, groggily.

  
“What about me?” Patch asked.

  
“You need to stay with PJ Robot and keep an eye on them. Um you can help them if a nightmare occurs right?” Bat Knight suggested.

  
“Yes, that’s one of the things a spirit animal can do” Patch confirmed.

  
The trio laid on top of the stretcher beds while Bat Knight and Flying Squirrel headed out in the Owl-Glider to board the sky factory.

  
There were many Fly-bots onboard guarding the outer deck when they arrived.

  
“Sorry, Aisha. You keep the gilder running, I’ll sneak in to see what he’s up to” Bat Knight said with a heavy heart.

  
“Fine, but don’t leave me hanging too long” She pointed out.

  
He used his cape to glide past the fly-bots and headed down to the main frame room.

Night Panther and Dark Owl used panther stripes and dark owl feathers to bind his arms and legs.

  
Nightmare Basilisk then teleported from behind and used his strength to withhold him from escaping.

  
“We’ve been expecting you, **Rage Ranger** ” Night Panther stated.

  
“The name is Bat Knight!” He barked as his darkness aura began to creep out of his body again.

  
No, no, no! Not now! He thought, fearfully.

  
“Marvin and Ninjalinos, help escort our …’guest’ to the main room” The dark feline instructed.

  
Bat Knight kept struggling even as the Ninjalinos and Nightmare Basilisk led the way to where Romeo was, goggles on and all, but visibly taller by a few centimetres since they last met.

  
He was beside a machine that resembled a washing machine and the device he used on the crystal in ‘Heroes of the sky’ hooked up to a box device that was a neon green version of the ‘Big box of bad’.

  
There was green smoke coming out of the pipes connected to the device and on three beds were three familiar faces…

  
“But…How?!” Bat Knight cried.

  
Romeo chuckled.

  
“This isn’t even the full plan. Marvin, bring Firefly to me. I need them for the next part” he instructed.

  
Marvin nodded and leapt away.

  
“You, your squirrel friend and teacher are the only ones who didn’t get affected by my machine last night due to needing refuelling. Nope, don’t give me that smirk. It’s not the only reason, you cocky knight brat!” Romeo said, harshly.

  
“I wish to test your….’heroics’. Does your subconscious match with the words you say? I can show you if you let me” he added.

  
 **Take the offer** , an unfamiliar voice encouraged.

  
Bat Knight looked around for the speaker in confusion and alarm.

  
He then refocused his eyes on Romeo.

  
“And why should I even THINK about trusting you of all people?” he questioned.

  
“Well…You shouldn’t…yet. But do think it over, buddy. After all, we have the same goal: Recognition.

  
You want to be appreciated as a hero, I want to be loved by everyone. I’ll give you time” Romeo remarked.

  
He gestured to the Ninjalinos and they took him to the lower deck to one of the vault prisons.

-Meanwhile-

Patch, Snow Leopard and PJ Robot were monitoring the PJs when the Picture Player picked up movement.

  
Snow Leopard checked the screen.

  
“Firefly…I better tail them. I’ll keep in touch” He stated before racing off on his motorcycle.

  
_ During the PJs’ dreams: _

  
_ Catboy was speeding along in the city on foot when Gekko blocked his path. _

  
_ “Owlette is in Romeo’s factory, Connor. You can’t save her AND me” he stated. _

  
_ “What?” Catboy asked. _

  
_ His suit then reverted to his PJs as Gekko changed to match Nightmare Basilisk with a mix of his Marée Master form. _

  
_ “So, fight me” he goaded. _

  
_ “No, you’re my friend” Catboy remarked, vigilantly. _

  
_ Gekko in his hybrid form started attacking him to bait him into fighting back. _

_ Even though it was a dream, the blows felt so real but Catboy stood his ground and didn’t fight back._

_  
‘Owlette’ appeared to defend him and Gekko fatally injured her with his dragon claws. _

_  
Gifting himself a cat-themed sword, Catboy begrudgingly charged at Gekko. _

_  
**-In Gekko’s dream-** _

_  
Gekko was facing a scarier version of Night Panther and Dark Owl that was holding Owlette and Catboy hostage in their minds. _

_  
He tried to defeat them in a non-fatal or lethal way, but the pair smiled. _

_  
“Have fun with your nightmare, lizard kid” Night Panther mocked as he and Dark Owl stabbed each other to take out their good counterparts. _

_  
Gekko dropped to his knees and tears flowed down his cheeks in silence. _

_  
**-Owlette’s dream-** _

_  
Owlete was helping Catboy and Gekko escape Romeo’s flying factory in the PJ Air jet when a blast of lightening hit the side and killed the boys almost instantly. _

_ A swarm of hawks surrounded the damanged air jet as Romeo's laughter was heard and an army of fly-bots took control of their city. _

_  
Patch noticed their looks of fear while they were asleep and travelled into their dreams._

_  
-Back Outside- _

_  
Snow Leopard tailed Firefly on the way to the flying factory, but they stopped only a mile away to see who was following._

  
He remained in his camouflage even when Firefly looked back in his direction and then continued following them to the factory in the sky using snow leopard speed.  


His bike had a hidden flight mode that he activated to keep up.

  
On the Sky Factory, Firefly went straight to the mainframe room to meet with Romeo.

  
“So, what do you need me to do this time that made you wait three chapters to call me in?” They asked.

  
“Dear, sweet Firefly. You’re both the necessary ‘bait’ and help I need. You see, Marvin and the other Ninjalinos were sent out, as you were on your way here, for a small ‘errand’ for me. You on the other hand, get to help the PJ Maniacs guard our to-be-delivered guests plus the intruder” Romeo stated.

  
He then looked directly in Snow Leopard’s direction.

  
“Heat-vision googles, kid. Firefly, fire near the doorway!” he ordered.

  
A blast of neon pink and green light came his way, disabling his snow camouflage in the process.

  
“Snow Leopard… Night kid, you’re with me!” Firefly called.

  
“The name is Night Panther, bug-eyed freak!” The panther kid snapped at them.

  
“You better show some respect, or I’ll leave you to become scrap at the junkyard!” They threatened.

  
Night Panther just smirked.

  
“Like you have the guts, you’re just all talk behind the mask….how about you actually give us a shoot first before threatening to kill me?” he said with a cold glare.

  
Firefly sighed and went quiet.

  
The pair raced towards Snow leopard, but he used his snow leopard speed to try to outrun them, although they stayed hot on his heels.

  
With electricity from the wires nearby, Firefly siphoned some of it into their suit and fired a combined attack of fire and electricity to surprise Snow Leopard.

  
It hit him in the thighs as he stumbled to the ground in shock.

  
Firefly chuckled.

  
“That new attack was a gift after completing a test you know. Bet you didn’t see THAT coming?” they mocked.

  
“Why…do you even work with Romeo? Thought you were a soloist” He reminded them.

  
“I AM. I just tolerate the ‘temp’ work and I like being able to fight you hero pests almost every night” Firefly replied.

“Is this what you really want though? Being second fiddle to a boy genius and being the ‘lapdog’?” Snow Leopard continued to divulge.

  
“Why are you so interested in my life choices?! We are enemies!” Firefly cried.

  
“And yet….you don’t like it when people say your real name at night…right?” Snow Leopard remained calm while speaking.

  
Firefly remained silent.

  
“Oi! Firefly, keep on task or I’ll do the thing you hate most…..Tracy” Romeo’s voice said on the speakers.

  
Firefly’s eyes flashed in annoyance and recognition.

  
“You’re….Tracy?....Why did you hide this from your friends?” Snow Leopard asked in shock.

  
“I’m not Tracy at Night, hero. I am FIREFLY, kid. And at night, I have no friends” Firefly said, harshly.

  
“No…you do have friends. Why are you keeping this side of you from them?” Snow leopard insisted.

  
“Because I’m afraid they’ll all reject me like my mother did!” Firefly snapped.

“I’m…sorry, I didn’t know” Snow leopard said, softly.

  
They both went silent as Night Panther scoffed.

  
“Fine, I’ll take care of him. Night panther stripes!” he cried as white stripes fired from his suit and wrapped around Snow leopard.

  
“Take him to the prison deck, Panther kid” Firefly ordered as they turned their back on Snow Leopard, who had a look of disappointment as he was taken away.

  
-On the prison deck-

  
Snow Leopard was thrown into the cell next to Bat Knight as he tried to reach Flying Squirrel.

  
“Flying Squrriel, you need to get back-up!” he warned.

  
The signal was faint on the lowest deck, so she only heard his warning in parts and headed back to HQ.

  
Bat Knight sighed as he looked at the wall in reflection.

“I…shouldn’t even be debating on his offer but…I can’t help being curious about whether my sub conscious matches what I believe” he muttered.

  
“Then take whatever he offered you” Snow Leopard insisted.

  
“Wait…really?!” Bat Knight cried.

  
“Yes, But I’m not saying to trust him obviously. If you don’t at least see the result, you’ll regret it” Snow leopard pointed out.

  
“Good point, now I’m unsure if they’ll let me out” Bat Knight admitted through gritted teeth.

  
On cue, three of the Fly-Bots appeared and opened Bat Knight’s prison door.

  
They took him away in a red bubble to the Mainframe room.

  
Snow Leopard was met with silence after they left.

  
 _I better ask her about this tomorrow,_ he thought, sadly.

  
-Back at the HQ-

  
Marvin and the other ninjalinos broke into the HQ with a blowtorch VIA the blue Cat door.

  
PJ Robot tried to stop them, but Romeo used his new remote (the device he had used previously) to activate mind control mode and the robot’s eyes reverted to pink with the white glow.

  
“PJ Robot, are you there?” Flying Squirrel asked.

  
PJ Robot, now under Romeo’s control, told her to back off as the HQ was then cut off from the vehicles’ communication.

  
“Damn it! Better go to An-Yu” She muttered as she turned the Owl-Gilder around.

  
The Ninjalinos took care to carry the sleeping PJs and Patch into the gecko-mobile and drove off.

  
_ Within the trios’ dreams… _

  
_ Suddenly, the three of them were together in the city as they all looked terrified from their different nightmares. _   
_ “Huh? How did we…but I saw you DIE!” Owlette cried. _

  
_ “I did too” Gekko said, softly. _

  
_ Catboy just nodded. _

  
_ “I know you’re wondering how you got here. It…was me. I went into your dream and somehow merged them together. There’s still some spirit animal powers I’m discovering while I’m here” Patch explained. _

  
_ “Must admit, it’s pretty cool. Ooo I wonder if you can summon cat gods?” Catboy suggested. _

  
_ “I’ll….give that a try another time. I sensed you were all having nightmares, PJ Masks. You need to wake up and figure out who’s behind this” Patch warned. _

  
_ Owlette shivered at the memory of her nightmare. _

  
_ “I have an idea of who” she said, hesitantly. _

  
_ “Gekko, you wake up first and see if we’re still in HQ. We’ll be right behind you” Patch instructed. _

  
_ Gekko thought about Lionel and how much he missed him… _

  
He woke up crying in the process to find all four of them in sticky splat handcuffs made from the red mystical splat that the Splat Monster (AKA Tim) had fire from his hands.

  
Not too long after this, the others woke up as well.

  
Daisy used a staff to knock them out as Gekko tried to break out.

  
-Back on the sky Factory-

  
“I’ve given you time to think it over, what is your decision regarding my generous offer?” Romeo asked.

  
“I’ll do it, but I STILL don’t trust you” Bat Knight stated.

  
Darkness aura surrounded his body again as a black and purple bat-themed knight that resembled a scrapper (a humanoid Unversed with predominantly blue skin, silver hands with three-fingered claws, a diamond-shaped head with two short horns on either side of it, red eyes set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed logo emblazoned on its chest) with red angry, distrustful eyes and the purple-pink emblem on its back appeared beside him.

  
This emblem of the unversed had sharp corners, deep curves, and straight edges to form a heart shape in its centre.

This being was negative emotions personified by its design and eyes (and had variations for positive from its actual 'source' creator that wasn't Bat Knight)

  
He jumped back at the sight of the creature.

  
“Di-Did I do that?!” he cried.

  
“Technically yes, due to your emotions, dear knight. It seems one of my old BLUNT Teachers may be seeing you in the future” Romeo guessed.

  
“Wait…you see this as a SIGN?!” Bat Knight yelled.

  
“Indeed, now come. We need to get you set up with my machine to check your subconscious” Romeo remarked, causally.

  
As he turned away from Bat Knight, He smiled menacingly.

  
About 20 minutes later, the ninjalinos arrived with the knocked-out captives and place them all in prison cells in beds and red sticky splat chains.

  
In the mainframe room, the clones were disintegrated due to being ‘killed’ in the subconscious of each PJ’s nightmare.

  
Robot dusted one of the beds and prepped it for Bat Knight.

  
The young hero gulped nervously in response.

  
“Don’t worry, Arsène, if you relax it won’t hurt a lot” Romeo remarked before cackling as he reluctantly lay on the bed and the machine forced him to sleep.

On Mystery Mountain

  
An-Yu’s staff whistled a warning and she flew in a hurry towards the portal.

  
The Chou ninja cousins went through the ancient scrolls, coming across a ‘part 2’ to the mountain follower legend:

  
‘A mighty follower will save the mountain, that is true.

  
But there’s still danger for you; twice a being of sticky and red

  
Will attack both mountain and beyond, full of dread.

  
Both times something new will have to emerge

  
For the powerful enemy to be PURGED’.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the next stage of Motsuki, Luna and Bat Knight/ Arsene's arc. ;)  
> (technical Firefly and Snow Leopard's small arcs are linked)  
> I hope the foreshadowing was ok too.  
> This took three weeks to finish.


	12. Chapter 12- hidden secrets, PRISION BREAK and…..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The look of Lupin Mansion was partly inspired by a building found in Lannion and the ‘Gangler Mansion’ from ‘Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Kiesatsu Sentai Patranger’.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope my writing is paced ok so far. So get prepared, we'll be going on a emotional roller-coaster real soon...

-In Arsène’s subconscious-

  
Arsène’s fears and secret desires showed up on Romeo’s screen while he was unconscious.

  
In his dream, he appeared in a manifestation of the subconscious.

  
“Um…is my hero self here?” he called out.

  
The subconscious took the form of the Lupin Mansion, a 19th century building with grey, brown and black bricks, about 14 windows, four floors (if the basement and vault area counts), a water feature at the front of the house and a large field garden at the back with a long brown roof.

  
Out of the bronze doors came Capitiane Lupin, wearing a black top hat a silver and black tuxedo with a chest, arm and knee armour plates for protection and his trademark top hat was now fitted with a pull-on mask showing his black eyes with a cape swaying in the wind and a black cane and Rage Ranger.

  
“Wait….where’s…my hero self?” Arsène asked, softly.

  
“What you fear most is your hero career ending” his two villain personas stated as a manifestation of his dad came out with Bat knight dead as it began to rain.

  
“but…I’m a hero. Doesn’t this prove I’m a hero?” Arsène wondered.

  
He was then dragged into the house where inside the hallway and different rooms were memories he had unknowingly tried to supress.

  
It included the time he had blackmailed the PJs, got tempted by an Egyptian god and the one that tends to haunt him the most: the time he tried to KILL Masque Ombre.

  
He touched the one with the mummy pharaoh first:

** The young thief jumped from roof tops into the museum to steal the statue of Baset.**

  
** As he approached the case, he heard movement from the deities' part of the Egyptian Mythology area.**

  
** He then heard hissing sounds.**

  
** "So, you seek to steal the statue of my nemesis. Perhaps we can work together for a common goal?" a voice suggested. **   
** "Are you him?" Capitaine Lupin asked.**

  
** Out of the shadow came a humanoid mummy, about the size of a child wearing an Egyptian Headdress, in bandages from head to toe, leaving only his black eyes visible and armed with a golden, cobra-shaped sceptre.**

  
** "I am he. Apophis" the mummy replied.**

  
** "Tempting offer but I'm only here for the statue" The young thief stated.**

  
** "Then allow me to show you my power" Apophis offered as he threw his bandages in front which turned into horses for his golden chariot.**

  
** "Come horses, quiet ass the moon, take me to the sssun boat!" he commanded.**

  
** Capitaine Lupin watched as the chariot headed outside in awe before stealing the statue and began to head off. **

  
Arsene looked very concerned as he went to the vault area and touched that memory next but he closed his eyes in fear:

  
** They stood in front of what looked like a giant vault.**

  
** “Prepare yourselves, PJ Masks, for you are to see real treasure. Vault door… open!” Arsène commanded.**

  
** Connor, Amaya and Greg, their jaws dropped on what they see.**

  
** The entire room was packed with lots and lots of treasure they never seen in their lives.**

  
** “Behold, PJ Masks… the Lupin Family Treasure, a collection of rare specimens discovered by my distant ancestor Arsène Lupin I” Arsène exclaimed.**

  
** “It's pretty cool” Connor complimented.**

  
** “So why show us your collection, Arsène?” Amaya asked.**

  
** “Well... about that... VAULT DOOR, CLOSE!!!” Arsène yelled.**

  
** “What are you doing?” Greg asked in concern.**

  
** Arsène now had a stern look.**

  
** “You actually think I will let you leave so that you can report my family to the police. Not on your life. Nobody ruins my family's life and gets away with it.” He stated.**

  
** “Arsène, we get it. You're upset because of what happened to your family, but why let it out on us?” Connor asked.**

  
** “Considering that you three are the old PJ Masks' spitting image. Also, there's another reason I wanted you to come here.” Arsène revealed.**

  
** “You want to beat us up in the daytime?” Amaya asked.**

  
** “Not exactly, Amaya. That would be wrong.” Arsène pointed out.**

  
** “Then why did you bring us here?” Greg wondered.**

  
** “Because I remembered a way to get you three out of my way for good.” Arsène replied.**

  
** “Which is…?” Conor gestured him to continue.**

  
** Arsène took a deep breath.**

  
** “PJ Masks… I challenge you... to a super-off!” he declared.**

  
** “A what?” The green-eyed boy asked in confusion.**

  
** “A Super-Off. Does anyone of you know about an English Superhero named Captain Sholmes?” Arsène asked.**

  
** Greg thought for a moment. “Like a detective?”**

  
** “Close” Their blackmailing friend replied.**

  
** “The kid who has a mask carved out of a police helmet” Amaya guessed.**

  
** “That's the one!” Arsène was grinned from ear to ear.**

  
** “Wait do you know him?” Connor asked.**

  
** “Know him? He’s my arch-enemy!” The kid thief revealed.**

  
** “WHAT?!” The trio cried.**

  
** “Indeed. Also... I learned of his secret identity just before I moved here. His actual name is Herlock Sholmes IV, world class kid detective extraordinaire” Arsène explained.**

  
** “Why are you telling us this? What exactly is a super-off....some kind of fight?” Amaya questioned.**

  
** “Bingo, Amaya! It's a fight. The ultimate contest between superheroes and supervillains. Everything is allowed during the Super-Off, and I mean everything” Arsène said, darkly.**

  
** “And why we would agree to that?” Connor asked.**

  
** “Because that's the only way to stop me once and for all. You see, PJ Masks, whoever loses the Super-Off... has to turn their back on being a superhero/supervillain forever” Arsène revealed.**

  
** They all gasped.**

  
** “Give up being heroes? But isn't that kinda like blackmail or forcing someone to give up something they love forever?” Greg asked, anxiously.**

  
** “I'm sorry, you guys, but you've left me no choice, considering that you have interfered with my heists one too many times already. You three need to be dealt with, and that's where the Super-Off comes in. But yes, you can call it blackmail” Arsène said, deviously.**

  
** The children's minds were racing with worrying thoughts in that moment.**

  
** “And if you even think about calling the police, you'll be exposed” Arsène added, in a threating voice.**

  
** They gasped again.**

  
** “You wouldn't dare, Arsène!!!” Amaya yelled, angrily.**

  
** “Try me, Amaya. Also... if you don't accept my invitation to the Super-Off... then I win automatically” his eyes were cold even with the love he had for her.**

  
** “Forcing us to quit, just like that, huh? THIS IS A NEW LOW, EVEN FOR YOU!!!” Connor barked.**

  
** “Thank you, Connor. I get that a lot. Either way, it's your choice. Accept it and win fair and square, or chicken out and never be heroes again” he suggested.**

  
** Amaya exhaled to stay calm and looked him in the eye.**

  
** “Fine, we'll do it as long as we're allowed help” Amaya said through gritted teeth.**

  
** “Like I said, Amaya, everything's allowed” Arsène reminded her.**

  
** “Why are you even doing this, Arsène? We've done nothing to you” Greg pointed out.**

  
** “No, but your parents: They took everything from my father when they made him hang up his cape and hat in a court of law.**

  
** It was after they were forced to not bother the city while your parents were its protectors.**

  
** And now, with help of the Super-Off, I'm taking everything from you. I want you three to feel the same pain that my father had to experience when he was forced to turn his back on villainy” he confessed.**

  
** “Is that really what you want?” Connor asked.**

  
** “What do you mean, Connor?” the young thief was perplexed.**

  
** “have you thought about what you want to do with your life? Can you tell me with 100% certainty you're going to risk this even if it means your family could ....abandon you if you lose?” Connor questioned, carefully.**

  
** “I am positive, Kitty Litter Boy. Vault Door, open” Arsène sighed.**

  
** The door unlocked and opened on command.**

  
** “I'm giving you guys until midnight to prepare yourselves. And just in case you decide to play dirty tonight…” he began.**

  
** Lights shone over a nearby cage, showing… PJ Robot inside.**

  
** “PJ ROBOT!!!” the trio cried.**

  
** “He makes a fine addition in my collection. A warning to tell you three… don't keep me waiting” Arsène said, sinisterly.**

  
** Greg clenched his fists.**

  
** “You'll pay for this!” he cried. **

  
The look in Gekko’s eyes brought chills down his spine as his body shook.

  
“And they sort of act like this never happened… Tu es très stupide. (You are very stupid)” he muttered to himself.

  
A shadowy being that resembled him watched from afar as he then selected the next memory that occurred in the PJ HQ:

  
** "I know about the spirit animals too. They can't stop me either" Masque Ombré declared at the transparent glowing Patch present. **

** She touched the statue and it shrunk down for her to carry. **

** Then she put the gekko bracelet in a shadow portal to the same location as the others. **

** Masque Ombré then smiled, expectantly. **

** The PJ Mask ran towards her and she sent them through a shadow portal to a dark void. **

** The cat, Owl and Gecko spirit animals went to Connor, Amaya and Greg. **

** "Use this light to drive away the shadow!" Oolgee, Chu'a and Yahto advised. **

** The three children glowed and raced back through the portal with glowing eyes like the Powerpond weed. **

** They re-gained their hero forms and turned to their friends. **

** "Help us shine a strong light on her!" The trio cried. **

** "WHAT? HOW CAN THIS BE?" Masque Ombré questioned in shock. **

** "And..." Capitaine Lupin began as he snapped his fingers, making PJ Robot changed into his fighting mode. **

** Before the heroes raced to fight her, she purposefully sent them a vision of meeting a black and red being with a blurred-out face throwing something at them. **

** Captaine Lupin noticed the three PJ Masks looked dazed. **

** "What did you do?!" He cried. **

** "I merely gave them a teaser of the future" Masque Ombré replied, maliciously. **

** She smiled wickedly. **

** "So, let's fight one last time" she requested. **

** "I don't think so. PJ Robot 2.0... DESTROY!" Capitaine Lupin barked. **

** Masque Ombré created a water gun that had Shadow energy in it and shot at the fast-moving robot. **

** "Are you not morally grey like your friends?" Masque Ombré questioned. **

** "Not a chance. Because I know for sure... we will defeat you!" The young thief cried. **

** Masque Ombré's face darkened. **

** "Quick, PJ Robot, destroy her!" Capitaine Lupin ordered. **

** PJ Robot became armed with rockets. **

** "You're not supposed to try to KILL me. I need help, this child is psychotic!" Masque Ombre yelled into her bracelet. **

  
Arsene sighed.

  
“I’m no hero. The PJs never try to kill their enemies and yet I tried to. Kidnapping, attempted murder twice, theft….And yet they still trust me” He remarked.

  
“Then get stronger” The shadowy being stated.

  
He turned around and made his Bat Knight outfit appear on his body as a defensive move.

  
“Think of me…as a ‘friend’. You need to get stronger and define your past. Look around, this is what your subconscious reflects. You’re not a hero, your family legacy means it’s near impossible” The shadowy being pointed out.

  
The shadowy being then became visible to reveal himself as Arsène with an outfit that combined Capitaine Lupin and Rage Ranger into one.

  
“When you meet the source, take his hand” he then said in a unfamiliar yet deep voice.

  
“What?” The boy was highly confused.

  
On his left was the memory of him being desperate to be accepted as a hero while in Rage Ranger form that he looked over at sadly.

  
“Am I…obsessive?” he asked out loud.

  
Romeo studied the images on his screen with his new tablet (a gift his mother had given him the previous year) and noticed a small pattern: Villainy.

  
His hidden desires were acceptance and the fear of letting his family down along with every bad action he’s ever done.

  
“Robot, time to bring him back” he stated.

  
Robot activated a button that made the alarms go off which startled the kid awake.

  
“So, um was it… a bad result?” 

  
Romeo sighed.

  
“Your results came up with Villainy and a strong desire to be accepted as a hero. Secret desires seem to include a lot of guilt from past actions and maybe a hint of missing being a thief and disappointing family. Yeah so, in conclusion your subconscious does NOT entirely match what you say” he stated.

  
“So…um what do I do?” Arsène asked.

  
“Help me with my side project and I can help you achieve your desires” Romeo offered.

  
He held out his hand.

  
Arsène reached out to take it but then stopped.

  
“If I agree to this, will you release my friends?” He suggested.

  
“Sure, anything for you ‘Pal’” Rome said with a slight smirk.

  
A red and black creature with glowing yellow eyes was secretly spying on the pair.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
The portal to Mystery Mountain opened 1.5 metres from City Central café (and right next to the Chinese restaurant) as An-Yu came running in a hurry.

  
She and Tim ran into the Owl Gilder with Flying Squirrel.

  
“Hop in, guys!” she exclaimed.

  
Tim in his regular form and An-Yu joined her in the upgraded vehicle as they flew back to the Sky Factory.

When they were close, 50 fly-bots were sent out as a distraction to slow them down.

  
-Back inside the Sky Factory-

  
Firefly, the PJ Maniacs and the Ninjalinos stood outside the prison cells on guard duty as another red and black creature was spying on them.

  
In the mainframe room, Romeo gave a smile to Arsène/Bat Knight.

  
“We are going to achieve great things together, ‘Partner’. We will keep in touch through these” Romeo stated as he gave him a red and black version of the communicator Robot had in ‘Heroes of the Sky’ (complete with a hologram call interface function).

  
“Um thank you…can I leave now?” Bat Knight asked.

  
“Yes, but I’ll be sending a friend out with you as you leave” Romeo stated as he whistled for PJ Robot.

  
He came at his command, from behind, giving Bat Knight a hug as his face changed back to his blue eyes mode.

  
“Mini-Bot, take him home and this stays as our little secret” Romeo reminded him.

  
“Right…They’d break if they knew I was helping you anyway” Bat Knight admitted with a hint of sadness.

He felt slightly lightheaded as part of his powers was leeched away.

  
“I’ll contact you when I’m ready to start my side project” Romeo added as the pair headed to the exit.

  
“Prison guards, chase out the prisoners and friends as they are released” He ordered through his secure link to the Ninjalinos, PJ Maniacs and Firefly’s suits through Robot.

  
They all got ready as the prison doors opened.

  
“Wait, what’s happening?” Gekko asked.

  
Patch looked up and hissed at the PJ Maniacs.

  
“Firefly…can we….” Snow Leopard began.

  
“No!” Firefly said, sharply.

  
Nightmare Basilisk broke the red splat chains for the PJs and Patch (on Romeo’s Orders) with his strength while in camouflage.

  
Dark Owl made a loud screech as she activated her dark owl claws.

  
Night Panther summoned his claws and got ready to unleash his roar.

  
“We… better go” Snow Leopard remarked.

  
Patch summoned his wings and yowled at them angrily.

  
Gekko summoned his shields to protect himself and everyone else behind him as Night Panther unleashed his terrifying roar at them.

  
“Everyone hold on to me!” he urged.

  
He then just managed to teleport them to the main outside deck.

  
The villains raced after them, chasing Bat Knight and PJ Robot out in the process as the Owl-Glider managed to reach the outer deck in time for their escape.

  
Gekko had been drained of 50% of his energy after teleporting a lot of people, so they all had to squeeze in as Flying Squirrel flew off in retreat.

  
Romeo watched them leave from the monitors.

  
“Robot, make a note to call my latest machine the nightmare cortex projector or…. ‘Neural Network’” he ordered.

  
“Yes, Master. And what of the side project?” Robot couldn’t resist asking.

  
“In due time, old friend” Romeo promised.

  
-At HQ-

  
Everyone went to Catboy’s room to recover with watching Gris and Ruffle’s first movie together ‘Frolic in the summer’ (what PJ Robot was watching in 'Areodylan').

  
Gekko teleported away to take care of the nightmare device to make sure it wasn’t used again.

  
“Is it…ok if I head outside for a while?” Bat Knight asked.

  
“Sure, would you like one of us to come along?” Catboy offered.

  
He shook his head.

  
“No, but thanks for the offer. I just….need some me time. Um PJ Robot helped me free you all from the control room” he said, cautiously.

  
“Alright but be careful” Owlette warned.

  
So, he headed outside on his own on his motorcycle, with Morganna at his heels.

  
He headed to the zoo that was five miles away from the HQ (a mile from the buildings with the arches seen in other episodes including ‘The disappearing Ninja’ and about two miles from the café).

  
He went to the bird exhibit and sat close to the wall with Morganna beside him.

  
“I..I did what I had to, to make sure he let them go but if they ever find out…” his voice trailed off in fear.

  
 **They’ll never trust you again** , a voice finished.

  
He looked around but there was no one around but him, the cat and birds.

  
There was hidden security cameras everywhere that saw everything included the time the PJs returned the butterflies and ‘Mega Magnet’ incident from ‘Owlette’s Feathered friend’.

  
“I’m trying to hold on to the light,  
I want to stay as hero me.  
But they can’t see the Ranger in me…  
I want to prove my worth to all that I see,  
But I must trek onward through midnight,  
Shadows lurk all around, will I never be free?

Can I face what I’ve done, will they still accept me?  
The monster inside just keeps taunting me,  
So now I crave enemies to see this knight as a threat!  
Is the future filled with regret?  
So, these friends I trust….   
Can’t see the Ranger in me!  
They can’t see the Ranger in me!  
They can’t see the ranger in me…” He sang, softly as the darkness aura returned to his body.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
The Chou Ninja used the Ninja travel Spell scroll (from Master Fang’s Secret) to teleport to HQ.

After relaying the second half of the prophecy to the heroes, An-Yu had to return to Mystery Mountain to continue guarding it.

  
“Well, we’ll do what we can to prepare for this unknown threat this scroll speaks off. Perhaps we should ask our parents about it tomorrow?” Owlette suggested.

  
“Yes, it will help a lot and I believe they can help prepare you for this as you all have the potential to get stronger every day” Patch noted.

  
“I do hope Arsène is alright” Gekko said with concern.

  
At the same time, Marvin and the Ninjalinos headed back outside to the Library (independent of the Museum) that was located in the south-west, 5 miles from the PJ HQ to research the place Tim had uncovered in ‘The Splat Monster’.

  
In the Sky Factory, Romeo was writing in his notebook some of the steps needed for his ‘side Project’ as he multitasked between that and fixing one of his previous ray guns.

  
Night Panther was assigned the job of calling Mr Rockerduck, Lord Boxman and Black Hat regarding ‘Business plans’.

  
There was a call on his phone from his dad.

  
Romeo answered his phone quickly.

  
“Hey Dad” he said, hesitantly.

  
“Hey Romeo, are you planning out the idea you have for when you ‘take over the world’ someday?” Theo asked.

  
“Yes, Father. I am. Would you be willing to help fund it pretty please? I’ll need help given this will be a very long process and I’ve managed to rope Bat Knight into helping too” Romeo remarked, confidently.

  
Theo sighed.

  
“Alright, but only after you achieve the main goal” he remarked, sternly.

  
“Thank you, Father” Romeo said, gratefully.

  
“Just remember to come home for dinner, your mother is worried” Theo added before the call ended.

  
“Robot, any suggestions on how I can achieve my goal of taking over the world other than my ‘side project’?” Romeo asked.

  
“What about the sky factory duplicates PJ Robot made?” his tin friend suggested.

  
“Mmmm…yeah, it could work. Have I ever told you why I want to take over the world so bad?” Romeo wondered.

  
Robot shook his head just as Firefly came in to see if he needed any scouting done.

  
“Ah, Firefly, please have a seat. It’s time I share the reasons behind my long-term goal…” Romeo remarked.

-Flashback-

  
“My dad has always been a scientist, so even from an early age, I’d only see him when he came home from work” he continued.

  
When he was 2, Theo would come home from work in his white lab coat. Romeo would try to impress him with drawings of ideas he had but Theo would ignore them and barely give him attention.

  
Emma, his mother, did her best to fill the void Theo left when he neglected the poor child.

  
The closest thing he got to affection from Theo was when he was provided a tutor to home-school him named Remy.

  
His mother told him about how Theo as a child growing up wanted power but was careful in his planning.

  
“Maybe his old mech will inspire you, Romeo?” Emma had offered.

  
Romeo, over the years, kept trying to get Theo’s attention until he got a brilliant idea while reading one of his comics: He would plan to ‘take over the world’ to get his attention and in turn get the world to love him, filling the hole Theo had left.

  
-End of flashback-

  
“It was just after my 6th birthday that I told him my plan and convinced him to fund my projects and he gave me the factory located on the outskirts of the city (on the left side or north-west from where the school is found) to build my gadgets and stuff needed for my plans. He only ever seemed mildly or half invested in my schemes these days…it’s not enough for me. I want him to be proud of me…” Romeo finished.

  
“But Romeo…it sounds like Emotional neglect even though your mother supports and nurtures you more than he can” Firefly pointed out.

  
“NO! He…he loves me, he just doesn’t like to show it. Much” Romeo denied strongly.

  
“Well…it explains your obsession with taking of the world at least” Robot noted.

  
“Let’s continue the project tomorrow, I need to visit mother” Romeo deflected, quickly.

  
“Alright” Robot nodded and steered the factory towards the street where his house was, which was two miles from the school.

  
-Meanwhile out in the Omniverse in Sector 4-O-

  
In this part of space was the Omniverse Prison.

  
A building that resembled a maximum security prison with logos to represent each sector: Infinity Inmates in the Infinity Train font, for the Aplex (a group of passengers who dress as a kind of post-apocalyptic society from the clothes collected from the raided/loot cars of the train, and all of them possess an oscillating pattern in the middle of their faces who believe they should run the train, get their number higher and get Amelia, while being unaware of her actual name, back in charge), Grimm Gamblers (For Salem and the other RWBY Villains dead or alive) etc.

  
On the second floor was Night Ninja in ‘Night Nest’ in the font of the ‘PJ Masks’ logo.

  
He was guarded Marcy, Fiona Thyme and Yozora (A/ Main Kingdom hearts timeline).

  
Marcy was a teenage slim and tall girl of possible Asian descent with black hair and black eyes wearing a grey hoodie with an "SJMS" logo and a short green skirt and a pair of brown shoes schoolgirl uniform and a green barrette on her hair.

  
She also wore a faded grey hooded cape, complete with a white-furred collar held together with a brown shell, a brown metal chest plate, a stitched skirt and grey winter snow boots which are wrapped with studded straps over her school clothes along with grey fingerless gloves on each of her hands, moreover her signature primary weapon seemed to be a golden hand mounted crossbow fitted onto her right forearm and glove.

  
Fiona is a young woman with short messy swept styled white hair. She has sheep ears as her Faunus trait and olive eyes with a small hoop earring on her left ear and a small bell earring on her right ear.   
Fiona wears an olive green sleeveless coat with dark brown lapels with the Happy Huntress' Brooch on the left lapel. She sports a green long-sleeved shirt with a white orange trimmed breastplate over it. She wears an orange belt around her waist holding her coat tightly around her waist. She also wears dark brown pants tucked into grey under the knee boots with the tops folded over revealing the white lining. The soles and toes of the boots are a darker grey.   
She also wears dark fingerless gloves accompanied by white and grey forearm armoured pads with the left arm covering up to her upper arm whilst the right only partially covers her forearm.

  
Yozora has heterochromia iridium, with his left eye being red and his right eye being blue. Like Riku, he has short silver hair and wears similar clothes, albeit with more black colours compared to Riku's. He wears a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves; with a studded crown and emblem on each sleeves along with a shoulder emblem picturing a skull crescent accompanied by two Keyblades, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears black shirt with a red V-neck. He wears black cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. 

  
He wields a small crossbow-like weapon and a sword with a glowing orange edge. When not in use, his weapons can fold into more compact shapes, with the edge of his sword being non-existent unless fully deployed. 

  
Night Ninja sat in his prison beside the lynx lookout sword and concentrated.

  
“Marvin, how are you holding up in my absence?” He asked into his mask.

  
“Pretty good. We’re researching the cave where Tim found the transforming splat. Ferris just found a page on a cool monkey statue” Marvin reported.

  
Ferris was the ninjalino who spoke to Owlette in ‘Not so Ninja’.

  
“A monkey, eh? Keep up the good work, guys. Is Romeo treating you worse then me?” Night Ninja wondered.

  
“Not…really. I mean yeah…we miss you but…..um…you DID steal our powers and we’re still salty about it” Marvin said sternly in Ninjalino-ese.

  
“Ok, ok, I get it! Just keep reporting in when you can and I’m sure you’re a great leader” Night Ninja remarked.

  
Marvin thanked him before the connection was cut off.

  
“Young Ninja, you may think you can one-up this prison, but your records show you haven’t been caught before. Why were you willing to get caught this once?” Fiona questioned.

  
“Being confined helps the senses” Night Ninja stated with a devious stare.

  
“Well no matter the reason, you’re not escaping” she said, sternly.

  
He chuckled to himself.

  
“We’ll see” he muttered, softly.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Episodes 'Catboy No More' and 'Wolfy Powers' are inspiration for one of Romeo's side schemes.  
> Fiona is from RWBY, Marcy is from Amphibia and Yozora is from Kingdom hearts.  
> I created the Omniverse prison but the properties that are included as prisoners belong to Cartoon network, their respected creators like Olan Rogers, the creators of the dragon Prince etc.  
> Yozora means night sky in Japanese.


	13. Chapter 13- filling in some gaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some help with some of the dialogue between Tracy and Namir (when they're alone) and the scheme that involves Chat Noir. The second miraculous scene is also from 'Miraculous: Race for the ultimate wish' with stuff I have added to make it less fast in the story progression. the akumatised villians in this based on the concept introduced in 'Oblivo'.

-The next day-

Namir was silent while sitting with Tracy, lost in thought about what she had said last night as Firefly.

“Um Tracy, you know you can trust me with anything, right?” He began.

“Right…Is…something wrong, Namir?” she asked.

“Um, how about we talk somewhere private later, after class, ok?” Namir suggested.

“Alright” Tracy replied, looking slightly sceptical.

With Mr Shawn’s class, he had one more announcement to make.

“Class, I have more good news. Next week, we will be going on a camping trip to make up for last year. Make sure your parents sign these permission letters ok?” He announced.

The class cheered.

“Hopefully, no one will ruin it this time. I’m tired of villians ruining our mundane fun time” Greg complained, softly.

“But that’s why we’re here to stop them and if they do anything the night we are camping outside, we’ll work around it” Connor reassured him.

Arsène sat beside Rip in silence, still feeling the weight of his guilt.

There came a message on his communicator from Romeo: ‘Meet me tonight, Side project help starts then. Romeo’.

He sunk down in his chair at the sight of the message.

As the day progressed, Ripley tried to cheer Arsène during PE (Physical Education) when they got to basketball.

-At Lunch-

“So, um Tracy, I think you’re a cool person and I want you to know I’ll support you in anyway. But um, I need to tell you something first: I’m Snow leopard, or as I’m mostly known, Léopard des neiges. Tracy, why didn’t you tell me you were Firefly?” Namir asked.

Tracy looked him in the eye to see if he was lying, the whole time he remained calm yet nervous.

“So, you speak the truth. You know my secret now, are you going to tell them all I’m a criminal now?” She asked, bitterly.

“No, just please don’t shut me out. I can help you know” Namir said, gently.

She sat down beside him.

“Namir, Snow leopard, whoever…Why didn’t you tell me? We’re supposed to be friends” Tracy reminded him as she began to tear up.

“I…I had to protect you from being targeted. I’m sorry I kept you in the dark about being a hero. I didn’t mean to hurt you” Namir said, remorsefully.

“When did you even become a hero? Was it before we were friends?” She questioned.

“Um…well…I’ve been a hero since age 6, my bracelet was a gift from my dad before the PJs came to the scene. So, I guess it was around the time we first met” Namir admitted.

He looked at Tracy’s concerned eyes.

“Are we…still friends?” he asked.

Tracy sighed.

“I…can’t stay mad at you. Now look at me: We will always be friends, just…no more secrets ok?” She remarked.

“O-ok. I can do that” Namir promised.

“So, you really want to know why I never told you why I’m Firefly at night?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Please, I want to understand the full picture” he pleaded.

“Alright then…I’ll share”.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and relaxed slightly beside him.

“I figured out I was non-binary when I was about 8 or 9, I tried to explain to my mum about it, but she seemed to switch between confusion and anger, then flat-out rejection.

When I found her firefly tag necklace, it was like a stroke of freedom. Being my true self at night lifted a weight from my mind, the night villain stuff was an after thought to be fair and kinda just happened the moment Romeo offered to zip his mouth about my real name at night. After my mum’s rejection, I was scared to even tell you or the others in case you would all reject me too” She finally admitted.

“Tracy, I’m your friend. I’ll support you anyway I can, even when it’s being your true self in the daytime as long as it’s not stealing” Namir reassured them.

Tracy blushed briefly.

“And if you not ready to tell the class, that’s fine but I’ll stand beside you when you are, ok?” Namir asked.

Tracy nodded.

“I…I’m sorry I hid this from you. We’ve been friends for ages, and I should have trusted you”

Namir placed his right hand on her right shoulder.

“How about for now, you show me your true self, ok?” he offered.

They smiled in response.

-After school-

The children told their parents about the ‘part 2’ prophecy, wondering if it sounded familiar.

“Well, when we were heroes, we had to fight this giant red Splat Monster that our enemy Night Warrior accidentally woke up just by being on Mystery Mountain. That time we discovered a mech feature for threat levels that were…well giant. Later that same year, we fought a giant sea witch powered by a crystal. The following year, we fought a mech robot with our cool mech form. The first time it happened, we had no control over it, it seemed to appear at the right moment to be able to fight the target” Cyrus explained.

“Did you say giant Splat monster?!” Connor cried.

“Yes, why?” Abigail asked.

“Well, we’ve fought one before, but it wasn’t taller than a building giant and we could barely beat it on our own. Also, it changed sides and became a hero…sort of” Amaya explained.

“I see…who did you have to help?” her mother asked.

The trio brought An-Yu to them who just stood there, nervously.

“Wow, are you a dragon mage?” George asked.

“Um…sorry, no. I’m a dragon Master. Dragon mages haven’t been seen in centuries” An-Yu explained.

“So, she helped you beat the monster?” Cyrus questioned.

“Yeah, with her cool flute!” Greg confirmed.

An-Yu nodded.

“Your adventures sound so COOL. I wonder if we cane unlock the mech” Connor muttered, aloud.

“Maybe you can give us some pointers?” Amaya suggested, trying to keep Connor focused on the idea of future danger.

The best tips they could offer were:

Keep a clear head, listen to each other inside the mech and try to be in sync where possible.

“Either way, this prophecy seems to suggest the monster we fought could return one day. So, it’s best if you keep doing hero training to prepare” The three adults encouraged.

-That Night-

Bat Knight snuck out to meet Romeo near the library (the one seem in the birthday cake episode).

He boarded the Sky Factory with his motorcycle as the factory took off to the skies.

“So, what’s the side project?” He asked.

“Rebuilding the Animal-Metamorpho ray” Romeo stated.

“Wait…why?” Bat Knight asked.

“It’s a part of my side project. The other part is you help me start up a dream I’ve had: starting a reconstruction and repair business” Romeo shared.

“What’s the catch?” Bat Knight asked, with suspicion.

“As I told you before, I just want to help you achieve your desires ‘Friend’. You also desire a ‘normal childhood’ right?” Romeo guessed.

Bat Knight nodded.

“Stick with me and we can make that dream a reality, on the house” Romeo affirmed with a smile.

So, they got to work on fixing the Animal-Metamorpho Ray in the lower decks, continuing from where Romeo had left off.

An hour later, Romeo had to go to his ‘office’, a section within the mainframe room with his logo flag and dimensional travel scroll to contact his mentor Hawkmoth again.

“Hello again, Hawkmoth. I have a plan set in motion with help from a hero you had Volpina scout, if you can help with a small favour” Romeo requested.

“I’m all ears, Romeo” Hawkmoth remarked with a smile.

-In the Quantic Universe-

-Inside the Agreste Mansion-

Nathalie escorted Vanitas to one of the guest rooms while he stayed at the mansion.

He remained in his casual clothes: a black leather jacket with the purple unversed symbol on the back, a red and black top with Sora’s golden crown logo, black jean with red stitching, red and black boots similar to the boot part of his regular ‘body suit’ outfit and sunglasses to keep his eyes hidden.

His black hair remained the same style (resembling Sora’s).

“Will Gabriel be gone long?” Vanitas asked.

“He will be a while. Busy with Volpina” Was all Nathalie could reveal at that point.

“If you need anything just ring the bell, Adrien has been informed that you’re a…business associate” she added before leaving the room.

Gabriel/ Hawkmoth was currently in his lair, telepathically linked to Volpina.

-Outside on the Eiffel tower-

Ladybug went back to fighting Volpina.

Wasn't long before Ladybug and Cat Noir were exhausted. That's when Ladybug decided that it was time for her...

“LUCKY CHARM!!!” She cried.

The luck charm was her version of the miraculous box.

“A box?” She was slightly unsure what it meant at first.

Volpina attacked again.

Ladybug and Chat Noir did their best to fight off the clones. Just then, it hit Ladybug.

“Of course! Chat Noir, I need you to keep Volpina busy. I'll be right back” she promised.

“Ok, Milady” he remarked.

And so, Ladybug set off to her home, whereas she changed back to Marinette, the moment she entered her room. She went to a secret compartment in her cupboard and took out... the Miracle Box. She placed it on her desk and thought.

“I need a really good ally this time. It's really hard, seeing as Hawk M-“ she began.

Marinette then noticed one area glowing golden.

“What the...” she began.

She touched that area. It opened, revealing... a Miraculous she has never seen before: a pendant with the ying yang symbol on it.

Tikki recognised it.

“The Miraculous of the Chimera!” she exclaimed.

“Chimera? Is this new...I don’t recall seeing it before” Marinette wondered.

“This Miraculous is unlike anything you imagined, Marinette. It was crafted 300 years ago in Japan by a thief... using the powers of every Miraculous in existence” Tikki explained.

“Every Miraculous? You don't mean…” Marinette trailed off.

“Yes, Marinette. Seeing as it was created by fusing the powers of every Miraculous into it... you are looking at the most powerful Miraculous of them all. More powerful than yours and Chat Noir's together” Tikki confirmed.

“Did Master Fu know about this Miraculous this whole time?” Marinette asked, sadly.

“Yes. He made us do an oath that we never tell anyone after he received it by its last user” Tikki replied.

“This Miraculous... what powers does it have, Tikki?” Marinette wondered.

“Apparently, this Miraculous allows its user to change into whatever animal they please, including those who are extinct. But seeing how powerful this Miraculous is, the user must use it with precaution.” Her kwamii friend explained.

Marinette thought long and hard, when she suddenly gets an idea.

“I know just who to give it to” she remarked.

In the meantime, Neku was in his office, ensuring that the company is being evacuated.

“This third day is a total bust. To think that a supervillainess would target me of all people” Neku complained.

“And that's why you must fight back, Neku” a voice encouraged.

Neku turned and saw Ladybug in front of him.

“Ladybug?! How did you get in here?” he asked.

“The same way Volpina came in” Ladybug said as she pointed to an open window.

“Right.” Neku said, hesitantly.

“Listen, Neku, I know this sounds all of a sudden, but you seem like the only one who can stop Volpina. I don’t normally do this with new students…but from what I have seen, you’re a viable candidate” Ladybug stated.

“Not sure why you come to me for help, but I'll do my best” Neku had his game face on.

Ladybug opened up her magic yo-yo. She took out a box and presented it to Neku.

“Neku Tagamoto, here is the Miraculous of the Chimera, which grants the power of transformation. You will use it for the greater good” Ladybug stated, sternly.

Neku could not believe it.

“After all this time... the family Miraculous has been here all along” he gasped.

“Once the job is done, you will ret-Hold on. Family Miraculous?” Ladybug remarked in shock.

“You probably don't know it, Ladybug, but the Miraculous in this box has been in my family for generations, and it has been passed on from parent to child ever since the first Chimera used it. It's a very long story, Ladybug, but I promise to tell you everything when the time is right. Now... where were we?” Neku promised.

“Right. Anyway... Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me? Can I trust you, Neku?” Ladybug asked.

“Volpina attacked me out of the blue. No way I'm gonna let her get away with it. No worries, Ladybug. You can count on me” he remarked, confidently.

Neku took the box and opened it.

A light flashed from the box as the Chimera Kwami appeared.

The Kwami had a head of a goat like Discord, the body of a lion, a claw from a griffon, a paw from a dragon and a tail of a snake.

“Hello there, I am Roots, Kwami of Transformation” Roots greeted.

“Dad told me about you” Neku recalled.

“You must be Neku then. Yoshi told me about you too. Nice to meet you” Root replied, cheerfully.

“No time for socialising, you two. There's a villain that needs to be stopped!” she urged.

“She's right, Roots. Let's do this” Neku agreed.

“All you have to say is the following: 'Roots, assemble.' To detransform, say ‘Roots, disassemble’” Roots explained.

“Well, time to see if my training has finally paid off” Neku muttered.

“Training?!” Ladybug exclaimed.

He put on the miraculous.

“Roots... ASSEMBLE!!!” he yelled.

Roots disappeared inside the Miraculous, and the transformation began.

Neku's suit started to form to resemble various animals in one:

Head of a Lion... Torso of a Cheetah... Arms and Talons of a Falcon... Legs of a Bear... Tail of a Tiger.

Then he did a hero pose.

Neku admired himself.

“Nice. To think I would one day be Chimera” he said in awe.

“Are you ready, Chimera?” Ladybug asked.

“Let's do this, Ladybug. Let's kick some villain butt” Chimera stated.

They both headed out the window to face Volpina.

Soon, they arrived back at the Eiffel Tower.

“VoLPINA!!!” a voice cried.

“Another hero?” she questioned.

“See if you can get this new hero’s miraculous as well” Hawkmoth ordered.

He thought carefully.

 _Hmm…it could be the rumoured new hero we heard about,_ he thought to himself.

Realisation then hit him.

“That's impossible!” he cried.

 _Why now?_ He thought.

“Call me Chimera, and you, Volpina, are gonna be sorry for messing with me. Ladybug, Chat Noir, I'll keep her busy while you two come up with a plan to take her down. Deal?” Chimera advised.

Chat Noir was shocked.

“Ok newbie” he stated as he got his staff ready.

Chimera pulled out his weapon: Katanas.

“Alright, Volpina... let's dance. I'll lead” the new hero said in bold fashion.

“With pleasure” Volpina replied, as she brought out her staff and accepted the challenge.

She used her staff to fight him one-on-one.

And so, the battle began.

Katanas and staff clashed together over and over.

“I must say, Volpina, those powers you got via the Miraculous of the Butterfly really suit you” he observed.

Volpina and Hawk Moth were shocked.

“How?!?” They both cried.

“I have my ways” Chimera stated.

“You’re almost as crafty as me...have you considered joining the other side to put your talent to better use?” she offered.

“Unlike you, I've always been for the greater good. And now, it's time for a little transformation” he countered.

Chimera steadied himself.

“SHAPESHIFT!!!” he exclaimed.

It was due to his ‘training’ in childhood that he knew the phrase to activate his miraculous’ superpower.

Next thing you know, Neku transformed into... an eagle.

Volpina was speechless.

“Hawkmoth, how do I compete against an EAGLE?!” she cried.

Hawk Moth then sported a grin.

“No worries, Volpina. Just like every other hero, this one too has a limit. Keep him busy for the next five minutes, and he will change back automatically, and then his Miraculous will be ours” Hawkmoth reassured her.

And so, Volpina started swatting her staff at Chimera, him dodging her every attack.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, I hope you got a plan. I can't hold her forever!” he urged.

They both nodded.

“LUCKY CHARM!!!” Ladybug cried as the power summoned up... a mirror.

“A mirror?” she asked in wonder.

Chimera then noticed that his Miraculous was beeping.

“That's bad, isn't it?” he asked.

“You need to go, or you’ll transform back in front of us” Ladybug warned.

“I can't just bail o-“ Chimera began.

“It's gonna okay, Chimera! You can return the Miraculous later!” She remined him.

“Just bail while you still can!” Chat Noir urged.

Chimera gave Volpina a stern look.

“Consider it not over, Volpina. I'll be back!” he vowed as he flew off, back to his company.

He flew through the open window and changed back.

“That was close” Neku said with relief.

“Indeed, master” Roots agreed.

“Master? Roots, did you forget that deal with Ladybug? I must return the Miraculous to her, no matter what” Neku pointed out.

“I know but ...even she needs a few more permanent members on the team and... it is your heritage, master” his kwamii companion reminded him.

“I'm sorry, Roots, but a deal is a deal. I will return the Miraculous to Ladybug ASAP. That, and I must get ready to meet up with my first client. Gabriel Agreste is his name and he's no laughing matter” Neku insisted.

“As you wish” Root obeyed.

He fed Roots some of his sushi roll to recharge.

On the TV screen of his office, a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir defeating Volpina was shown.

Just then, the phone rang.

“Tagamoto Industries. How can I help you?” he asked upon answering it.

Neku heard the voice of Gabriel Agreste, and he did not sound happy.

“Mr. Agreste! I just wanted to call you, sir” Neku said, sounding nervous.

“You had me waiting too long, Mr Tagamoto” Gabriel pointed out in an unamused voice.

“I know, sir, and I am unspeakably sorry.” Neku said, respectfully.

The conversation went on for a short while…..

“Okay, Mr. Agreste, I'll hurry over as fast as I can” he promised.

“You better not be late, Mr. Tagamoto, or else” Gabriel warned.

“Okay, sir. Goodbye” Neku said as he hung up and hurried out of his office.

“Julie, hold all my calls until I get back” He requested.

Julie nodded and got to work on it right away.

Neku exited the building, until to come face to face with a bulky man that looked similar to Andrew.

“I'm guessing that you work with Mr. Agreste, right?” he asked.

The man (Adrien’s bodyguard) nodded, as he opened a car door, revealing Nathalie inside.

“Good Day, Mr. Tagamoto. I am Nathalie, and I will escort you to Mr. Agreste's mansion” She greeted.

“Domo Arigato, Nathalie. Honestly, I never meant to upset your boss” Neku remarked as he got into the car, whereas the Gorilla (the bodyguard) entered the driver's seat, and off they went.

They were driving through Paris, Nathalie holding a phone call.

“Yes, sir. I picked up Mr. Tagamoto, like you asked” she reported.

“It's Mr. Agreste for you” she then handed him the phone.

“Thank you, Ms. Nathalie” Neku said as he took it.

“Bonjour, Mr. Agreste. Thank you again for letting that incident slide. I really never intended to upset you” Neku insisted.

“I’m just relieved you’re finally on your way over” Gabriel remarked, gratefully.

“Me too. I'm sure my father informed you at first what this project is supposed to be” Neku guessed.

“At first, I was a little sceptic about fusing your technology with my fashion, until Nathalie showed me how popular that type of clothing could be when we reached the 2020s” Gabriel admitted.

“Well, there's nothing wrong with thinking about the future” Neku pointed out

“Good point” Gabriel agreed.

“Plus, the only reason I didn't call you sooner... is because I was attacked by a supervillain. Volpina, I think, was her name.” Neku admitted

“I see, well were you hurt?” Gabriel asked, sounding semi-concerned.

“No, sir. Ladybug and Cat Noir saved me” Neku replied.

“Mr. Tagamoto, we're almost there” Nathalie notified.

“Understood, Ms. Nathalie” Neku said as he covered his hand with the phone.

“Sorry, sir, I must go now. See you in a few minutes” he added.

Neku hung up, giving the phone back to Nathalie.

It wasn’t long before they were at Gabriel’s mansion.

“Good luck, Mr. Tagamoto” Nathalie stated, humbly.

They both got out of the car, standing before the gate.

The gate was opened as soon as Gabriel saw Neku in the monitor.

Soon, Neku found himself inside the mansion.

“I must say, this place is really neat.” He complimented.

“Indeed, it is” a voice said.

Neku looked to the stairway and saw Gabriel Agreste himself.

“Konnichiha, Mr. Agreste. Must I say that it's an honour to meet you” he greeted.

“You better not make me regret it, Mr. Tagamoto.” Gabriel said, sternly.

“No worries, sir. I won't.” Neku reassured him.

“Come with me. I'll lead you to my study” Gabriel requested as Neku followed him to his study, passing Adrien along the way.

“Hello, good luck with your meeting” Adrien greeted.

“Hello again, Adrien. Thanks. I know for one that your father is no laughing matter” Neku remarked.

Gabriel, overhearing what Neku said, nodded in agreement.

They continue on until they reached the study.

“So, Mr. Tagamoto, your father mentioned to me a week ago that you have an idea to merge technology into fashion” Gabriel began upon starting the meeting.

“Indeed, I have, sir. Now, what I am about to show you, may not seem like much, but if I was to set that idea into action, it be best to start small” Neku announced as he then placed his suitcase on Gabriel's desk.

“Allow me demonstrate” Neku opened his suitcase, projecting a holographic image of a jacket.

“A jacket?” Gabriel’s eyebrow went up as he was perplexed.

“A state of the art jacket, sir. It's specially designed to withstand whatever weather comes its way. As for the tech... this jacket comes with a special fanning system to blow dry itself in case it gets soaking wet” he recited as the holographic jacket activated its fanning system.

Gabriel lifted a hand up.

“I've seen enough”.

Neku nodded, closed the suitcase and placed it aside.

Gabriel thought long and hard.

“I've seen many fashion designers come and go. However, Mr. Tagamoto... your design... seems exceptional enough” he stated.

Neku, thinking it was bad news, sighed.

“Domo Arigato(Thank you), sir” he said.

“Mr Tagamoto, that’s not a bad thing. I’ll inform your dad about our meeting and my final verdict. Do you have anything else to discuss while you’re here?” Gabriel offered.

Meanwhile, Adrien was in his room, wondering about the pendant he saw around Neku's neck. It was just now that he noticed Plagg's face being completely pale.

“Plagg?” he asked,

“The Miraculous of the Chimera” the cat kwamii muttered to himself.

“The Miraculous of the Chimera?” his owner repeated in confusion.

“Did I say that aloud?” Plagg asked in realisation.

“Yes...please tell me what you know”

Plagg sighed.

“Alright. It all began years before you and Ladybug came to be. Master Fu was visited by a businessman from Japan who had a little something with him he hoped Master Fu could keep safe” he began.

“The Miraculous of the Chimera” Adrien said, softly.

“Indeed. But during his visit, the man told Master Fu some very secret information about that Miraculous. You see, Adrien, the Miraculous of the Chimera was crafted in Japan by a thief 300 years ago... by merging the power of every last Miraculous in existence” Plagg continued.

“Every last Miraculous?!? Then that makes that Miraculous...” Adrien began as his eyes widened.

“Exactly. The most powerful Miraculous of them all, rivalling those of Ladybug and Chat Noir together.” Plagg finished.

“Why didn't Master Fu tell us about it, Plagg?” Adrien asked.

“He wanted to, Adrien, but he promised that man to keep that Miraculous away from the world until the time is right to use it again. That... and he made us Kwamis place an oath to never tell any of our future masters about it….and I guess mumbling the name out loud can…’bypass’ the oath…” Plagg admitted.

“Sorry I made you break your oath, Plagg” Adrien said, guiltily.

“It's okay. I'm sure Ladybug figured it out herself anyway” Plagg guessed.

As one of the white doors began to open, Plagg hid underneath Adrien’s pillow.

Moments later, Neku entered Adrien's room, accompanied by Nathalie.

“Excuse the suddenness, Adrien, but Neku wanted to spend some time with you” Nathalie informed.

“I already spoke to your dad about it. Since we'll be in the same class, the least we can do is get to know each other better” Neku offered.

“Sure, I don’t mind” Adrien stated.

“Thanks” Neku said, gratefully.

Nathalie left the room.

Neku then faced Adrien, only to walk to him... and hug him.

“Um thanks for the hug. I guess you know me from my modelling?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, how about we get to know each other first?” Neku offered.

“Okay” Adrien said, eagerly.

 _I can share what I know another time,_ Neku thought.

And so, Adrien and Neku sat down, exchanging stories from each other's lives.

Soon, Neku was on his way home, still concerned about the Miraculous he was carrying.

Ladybug’s instructions replayed in his mind, making him feel guilty.

Neku got out his phone and called... his dad.

“Dad? Change of plans. The Miraculous I was meant to retrieve... I made a promise with the one in possession of it. I am supposed to return the Miraculous to the one who gave it to me” he shared.

“I did say that I wanted you to retrieve the Family Miraculous as soon as possible, but if the one in possession of it wants it back so badly, I fully understand” Yoshi said in a understanding, yet concerned tone.

“Ok Dad” Neku said as he then hung up, feeling frustrated.

“It seems your father is quite concerned about that Miraculous” Ladybug noted.

Neku turned and saw Ladybug before him.

“Why, good evening, Ladybug. Beautiful night for justice, don't you think?” He remarked.

“Yeah but are you ok?” she asked.

“I'm fine. Also, you here reminds me...” he began as he removed the Miraculous. He placed it into its box and gave it to Ladybug.

“A deal is a deal, Ladybug.” He finished.

“Thank you for following through with the terms. I hope we get to work together again soon” Ladybug said, hopefully.

“I hope so too, Ladybug” Neku agreed.

And so, both of them went their separate ways.

Later that night, at Neku's new apartment...

Neku was meditating in his room.

He heard a voice yell ‘cake’ and looked out of his room as a giant baby passed by. It was Gigantitan.

Just then, Ladybug stood before Neku, handing him his Miraculous in concern.

“If you know what I think I do, I hope you CAN keep it a secret like you said. The last thing we need is anyone giving us away” Ladybug said, cautiously.

Neku took the Miraculous and put it on.

“I always keep my promise. Do not fear. Roots... assemble!” he stated.

And so, Chimera and Ladybug set off to take care of Gigantitan.

“What gave Hawk Moth the stupid idea to evillize a baby?” He wondered.

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth looked around.

“Someone just read my mind” he realised.

Back to Chimera...

Chimera and Ladybug soon reached to where Gigantitan was. The local bakery.

Chimera changed into an oversized timberwolf.

Chimera gave out a slight howl, getting Gigantitan's attention.

The baby hugged Chimera’s wolf form as Cat Noir arrived.

He walked over to Chimera, picked him up and hugged him, Chimera hugging him back.

Chat Noir grabbed a stop sign and used the lucky charm wrapping paper to trick the baby once more.

The paper then unwrapped, revealing Ladybug, who jumped onto Gigantitan's id band, releasing it from his arm.

Chat Noir used his cataclysm on the ID band and Ladybug purified the akuma.

She then yelled ‘Miraculous Ladybug!’ while throwing the wrapper in the air.

Ladybugs flew around, fixing the damage caused during the battle.

As for Gigantitan, he changed back to... a baby.

The baby, August, landed on Chimera's back, who ran into position to catch him.

August cuddled into Chimera's wolf fur.

“Mission accomplished” Chimera cheered.

“Pound it!” The duo exclaimed as they did their classic fistbump move.

“I’m glad we could work together again” The new hero stated.

Chimera felt August still cuddling into his fur.

“August!” his mother cried.

They saw August's mother rushing their way.

Chat Noir jumped up, grabbed August off Chimera's back, and jumped back down, handing him to his mom, who noticed Chimera.

“Is that a giant wolf?” August’s mother asked.

“The name's Chimera, and that is one of my many forms. You see, I have the power of transformation” Chimera explained.

Just then, Chimera's Miraculous started to beep.

“I better go. Meet me later at the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug” he said as he ran off, able to hide somewhere big enough for no one to see him change back.

“That was too close” Roots stated.

Neku nodded and ran in the direction he promised to meet Ladybug.

Later at the Eiffel Tower...

Neku was on top of it, waiting for Ladybug to show up.

He gave Roots a sushi roll while he waited.

Chat Noir had helped get the young family safely home before returned home himself too.

Ladybug arrived not too long afterward, after letting Tikki power up again, at the tower.

“Thanks again for your help, I…um consider letting you keep it permanently once you gain our full trust. Remember, no one can know our secret identities not even family” Ladybug warned.

“I…I understand” Neku sighed.

He returned the miraculous to her and she helped him get safely back to his apartment.

-In Hawkmoth’s Lair-

“I need a different approach. Enough accidental baby targets, careful schemes to unmask the hero duo should suffice” Hawkmoth muttered to himself.

A portal appeared near him, showing Romeo’s office layout.

“Hello again, Hawkmoth. I have a plan set in motion with help from a hero you had Volpina scout, if you can help with a small favour” Romeo requested.

“I’m all ears, Romeo” Hawkmoth remarked with a smile.

"It includes getting funding and being able to start a cruise line in collaboration with your brand's company" Romeo shared.

"Well, I'll do what I can to assist with this plan and maybe at a later date, we can discuss names" Gabriel suggested.

Romeo smiled.

-The next day-

The class had a creative writing session with another class (the one Marc and Kagami are part of).

Their task was to do a short story on something they like or someone they know.

Neku was paired with Kagami, Rose with Juleka, Marinette with Alya, Chloe with Sabrina etc.

“So, um You’re Japanese too?” Neku asked, awkwardly.

“Yes, do you like to fence?” She wondered.

“Well…sometimes. I can sword fight” he admitted.

“Hmm…Maybe we could do a story on that?” she suggested.

Neku nodded.

Adrien did a solo story about music and his mother.

Rose and Juleka compromised a singing and modelling theme story together.

Marc and Nathaniel did a comic-like story on their hero personas, Marc’s was a heroic version of ‘The reverser’.

While Marinette was working on something with Alya, something was nagging in her mind:

_Why had Hawkmoth not made a move yet?_

-Meanwhile-

“Nathalie, I need you to analyse the tablet for me. The heroes gained power-ups, so we need to as well” Gabriel requested.

“As you wish, sir” she stated as she headed to his office.

He went to the guest room as Vanitas was chilling on top of the bed.

“Sorry for the wait. Your moment to shine is close, I just need to ‘set the stage’” Gabriel reassured him.

Vanitas smiled.

“Alright, you do what is needed. I can wait a little longer” he remarked, patiently.

Gabriel headed down to his ‘lair’ and sent a message to Lila:

‘Do whatever you can to lure out the cat’.

-At school-

Lila smiled as reading the message.

“Hey, Rose, Juleka. Your story sounds cool. Maybe I could patch you in with a publishing company and maybe throw in a gig for your band and a modelling opportunity? After all, I AM Adrien’s muse” she offered.

“Gee…Thanks, Lila” Rose remarked.

“Um…Thanks?” Juleka sounded unsure.

Lila then waited for Lunch before going over to Marc and Nathaniel.

“Hey boys, I know a great publishing company that could print your comics and manga ideas. All you need to do check your locker in case a flyer was delivered” She told them.

“Thanks, Lila” Nathaniel said.

Marc nodded.

A flyer and newspaper clipping was placed in both the boys’ and girls’ lockers during lunch.

The boys found flyers to Tagamoto Industries while the girls found newspaper clippings to the TV studio (the one Manon’s mother works at).

With enough to head there and back to school before the bell, they headed to each location.

“Sorry, Boys. We don’t offer manga publishing here” Neku’s dad stated.

“Sorry, laddies. The modelling opening is taken” The head of the studio explained.

They headed back to school in time for the next class, full of anger and despair.

-In Hawkmoth’s Lair-

“Lila is bringing her A game now. Nathalie, I need you to be catalyst one more time for this plan to work” Hawkmoth said as he sent a butterfly her way.

She then empowered him to change into Scarlet Moth once more.

He then sent two red moths out to the school.

Rose and Juleka were still holding the newspaper together as they went out of class for privacy and Marc and Nathalie had headed to the boys’ toilets to reflect on what went wrong together, still holding the flyer at the same time.

The two moths infused with both items.

“Madam Model and Manga master, you have been disappointed by people you trust and been prevented to achieve your dreams. If you can lure Chat Noir out for me by heading to the Agreste Mansion, I will ensure your dreams come true” Scarlet moth offered.

“We’re in” They replied.

The purple mist engulfed them instantly.

Adrien, after asking to be excused, slipped away to transform into Chat Noir in a private area.

As Chat Noir, He patrolled from the roof top and spotted a model with Juleka’s hair and Rose’s eyes wearing a purple beret hat, red fingerless lace gloves and a pink and black modelling dress with light pink skin.

“Ladybug, I found an akumatised villain. Meet me at the TVi studio” He requested as he left a message for Ladybug through His staff in phone mode.

The TVi studio is a very large cylindrical skyscraper, whose wall's consist almost entirely of large windows, with very thin white framing. The top of the building is round, with many air-conditioning units, vents, etc. The top also has three billboards, which are often depicting an important event going on in the building.

As he headed over there, a being with Marc’s hair in the style of Nathaniel’s (or ‘Super Nathan’) wearing a black and white suit with a rainbow swirl and a white and dark grey goat in the centre in a manga style reminisce of Animaestro in a similar style to the in-universe movie about the duo superheroes wearing a dark purple butterfly-shaped mask heading towards Tagamoto Industries, two miles away from the school.

Hawkmoth smiled.

“Lead him to the Agreste Mansion first and you’ll be handsomely rewarded” he ordered.

The mansion was close to the Le Grand Paris Hotel, but it was about 5 miles from the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir changed direction and headed after Manga Master as he went past Neku’s company and the hotel in the direction of the mansion.

Madam Model used her transformed newspaper clipping (now a model sign up sheet) to teleport close to the mansion.

25 minutes later, Chat Noir arrived close to the mansion.

10 miles behind, Marinette transformed into Ladybug, not yet aware of Chat Noir’s location.

Moments later, the two akumas were revoked and the four teens reverted to their regular selves again.

-In Hawkmoth’s Lair-

He removed his butterfly brooch, handing it to Nathalie.

She passed him the peacock brooch.

“Duusu, spread my feathers!” he commanded.

After activating the peacock miraculous, his eyes gained pink irises and pink sclera fading into dark indigo, with black liner around his eyes, resembling glasses and his skin was a light indigo. He had a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat, which was blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the centre and a light blue, translucent veil over his right eye and head. He wore a blue coat that was styled similar to what he wore as Hawkmoth with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that ended in a point on the back of his hand with the Peacock Miraculous in the centre. The end of the coat had rounded points with dark blue, light-pink-centred spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers. The rounded points were edged with translucent light blue material. He also had indigo trousers that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high boots. He held a blue hand fan, which is similar in design to the end of his coat.

Gabriel then sent an amok to Juleka and Rose as they still felt angry about Lila’s broken promise.

The contact formed a senti-monster based on their Madam Model appearance with a red and white cheetah pattern.

The monster picked up Chat Noir as a green portal appeared and was then dragged through it.

On the other side, the PJ Maniacs surrounded him and tied him up tight with night panther stripes before speeding him into the prison desk where he was placed in a cadge.

“Bat Knight, you and Firefly need to lure some ‘Guinea pigs’ our way. Specifically, wild, furry ones” Romeo ordered.

“Ok, fine. As long as you keep your promise” Bat Knight said, coldly.

The pair headed outside while Romeo went to see to his prisoner.

“Thank you, senti-monster, you can go now” Romeo stated.

The monster nodded before heading back through the portal just as Ladybug arrived.

“Why am I here? You…you’re that mad scientist child” Chat Noir realised.

“So, you remember me. You get a gold star (!), pussycat. Well, I need a few victims…I mean subjects to test a rebuild invention. YOU happen to be a cat and soon I’ll have three wolves to test on too” Romeo explained.

“But why go to all this trouble?” Chat Noir questioned.

“I need to test someone’s loyalty and then arrange a second deal for a fourth back-up plan but I’m not going tell you the rest” Romeo taunted, menacingly as he headed out to his office.

“Thank you for the delivery, Hawkmoth. You do what you can to distract Ladybug while I conduct my loyalty test ‘experiment’” Romeo suggested.

“Good luck” Hawkmoth (who was still wearing the peacock miraculous at that time) replied.

“Oh, one more thing. I need your help to set up a cruise line, my dad can help with the funding” Romeo requested.

“I’ll see what I can do to help and get back to you with a name” Hawkmoth promised.

Romeo smiled as the portal closed.

-Back outside-

Bat Knight rode his motorcycle as Firefly flew beside him.

The wolfys had abandoned their Wolfy Wheelz to follow them with the promise owning one of the sky factory duplicates.

At the same time, the PJs and their allies the Spirit Knights (minus An-Yu) and Newton were doing some additional training together.

“Given what their parents said, I hope these training sessions help” Patch said, worriedly.

“I think…they’ll do well whenever they need to this ‘Monster’ mentioned in the prophecy” Newton reassured him.

The others had gotten the recently turned 12-year-old up to speed with the part 2 prophecy during lunch earlier that day.

“Thanks, Newton. I’m Patch by the way. Nice to finally meet you” Patch greeted.

“Likewise, Patch. I know I’ve only assisted with space missions so far, but I want to do what I can on earth too” Newton remarked.

He summoned his red energy star shields which lasted about 20 minutes before fizzling out of sight.

“Right, I wasn’t there for the first space mission you guys did together. These guys didn’t tell me the full story just that they know you from school and a sky city hidden in the clouds” Patch pointed out.

They were in the blue room as they were talking.

The pair sat on the black sofa near the flat screen TV as the others trained across the three rooms.

“Well, I guess I could fill you in. Before I had met the PJs in school, I had prevented an unidentified spaceship from docking to the space station as one of my guardian duties. After I had joined the school, we got to know each other in the daytime first: studying Astronomy together, playing ‘Whiskers and wormholes’ and helping each other study for Maths.

About two or three weeks after we met in class, I got to meet them at night…” He began.

_ -Flashback- _

_ Newton was flying in space, content with the amount of ‘space’ he had to himself. _

_ He flew in the middle of the asteroid field and began controlling them in a circle as they glowed different colours. _

_ He had named them all and loved to try ‘experiments’ with them. _

_ They were Lumeno (white), Velo (blue), Ajax (red), Nova (purple), Zihamba (yellow) and Kino (in green). _

_ He controlled them in a circle and caught Kino tying to float away. _

_ He chuckled at how playful Kino was and laid back on the white asteroid. _

_ Luna and Motsuki had been at the Luna Fortress, watching him every time he had shown up with a telescope since the night he protected the space station from the PJ Maniacs. _

_ “Should we really be doing this now? Isn’t Romeo planning something?” Motsuki questioned. _

_ “I have a feeling this space kid knows about Romeo. There was something different about the space station that I sensed after heading to the PJ HQ…and then that rocket ship Romeo sent up that day…” Luna paused. _

_ She turned to her sister. _

_ “How about we have some fun while we prepare for whatever he’s planning?” She offered. _

_ Motsuki smiled. _

_ -In the daytime- _

_ Newton was in the library section of the museum, reading one of the many astronomy books. _

_ “Hey Newton!” Greg cried. _

_ “Say um… do you think we could hang out tonight? It would be cool to see your powers in action” Amaya asked. _

_ “Well…Um it requires concentration and quiet to control” Newton remarked. _

_ “Say um, Newton, do you like experiments?” Connor wondered. _

_ “I… um…I guess. I’d like to be a scientist when I grow up like my dad” Newton replied, nervously. _

_ “So, can we join you tonight, please?” Amaya begged as the other boys continued to repeat ‘please’ in his face. _

_ “Alright, see ya tonight” Newton agreed, softly. _

_ The trio said their catchphrase and transitioned to night in costume. _

_ They activated the rocket mode and met Newton in space. _

_ Newton was going to be with the asteroids again, but the PJs interrupted. _

_ “Hey PJ Masks and little robot” he greeted. _

_ “This is PJ Robot, he likes to defend the city on his own if we’re busy” Owlette stated as PJ robot waved before taking the rocket back to earth. _

_ “It must be nice working alone” Newton muttered. _

_ “Say, do your powers come from the asteroids?” Owlette asked. _

_ “Well, not exactly. They’re connected but my star pendant is actual source” Newton replied. _

_ “Wait… what ARE your powers?” Gekko asked. _

_ “It’s complicated and kinda hard to explain with demonstrations” Newton said in an unsure voice. _

_ “It’s ok, you can explain later. Can we give the asteroids a try?” Catboy asked. _

_ “Sure, I don’t own them. I just study them on my nights off as a guardian” Newton replied. _

_ The PJs, full of enthusiasm, jumped and flew to three of the asteroids. _

_ Catboy ran on one of them, Owlette flapped at another and Gekko scaled the third; these actions made them glow in corresponding to their spirit animal energy. _

_ “Please be careful!” Newton warned. _

_ “Wow, it glows?” Owlette asked in awe. _

_ Her flapping made one of the asteroids move away and Newton jumped onto it to keep it from escaping the rest. _

_ The trio yelled out their animal catchphrases with glee as Newton watched in dismay. _

_ “I preferred it when space was quiet” he said, softly. _

_ Luna was spying on them again with another telescope, having thrown at least 6 off the balcony in the last three nights. _

_ “Seems like space kid isn’t happy….Ok, here’s the plan” Luna began as she then whispered in Motsuki’s ear. _

_ As an added bonus, their mother Silver Sorceline advised Luna to try to sense what was inside the moon with the luna wand as her first mini lesson on new moon abilities based on how she could make tsunamis through the moon’s effect on the tides. _

_ At the same time, Catboy was having a lot of fun running on one of the asteroids that he accidently bumped into another, causing a chain reaction where they were about to collide with all four children. _

_ Newton used his star energy to stop them quickly. _

_ “Whoa! You do know how to look after them” Owlette complimented. _

_ “I’ll take it from here, guys” Newton reassured them. _

_ “How did you do that? Can you show us?” Catboy begged, excitedly. _

_ “Can you do it again, please?” Gekko added. _

_ Owlette nodded. _

_ “Pretty please?” she finished. _

_ In their excitement to please a new friend, they didn’t notice the 12-year old’s face turn sour and slightly unamused at the overwhelming amount of questions thrown his way. _

_ Newton sighed, then looked at an asteroid ahead. _

_ “This one is REALLY special. Want to ride it?” he suggested. _

_ The others nodded. _

_ They jumped on the asteroid and Newton aimed it to head around the moon. _

_ “It will loop you around the moon and back. Enjoy the ride!” he called as he then flew back to the main asteroids again for his quiet space. _

_ To his surprise, Motsuki appeared to him. _

_ “Oh hello. Do you talk?” Newton asked. _

_ Motsuki shook her head. _

_ “I don’t talk much half the time either. Do you have a name?” He wondered. _

_ She used her antenna moon blasts to spelt out ‘Motsuki’. _

_ “Motsuki? That’s a cool name, I….hope I’m saying it right. You’re an interesting life form” He noted. _

_ “Hello, space kid” Luna stated. _

_ “Um…who are you?” Newton asked, hesitantly. _

_ “Name’s Luna girl but everyone calls me Luna. I’m Motsuki’s big sister. I see you sent the PJ Masks away” Luna replied. _

_ “Well…um they are kinda loud” Newton admitted. _

_ “Wanna play with bad kids instead?” Luna offered. _

_ “Um….I’m ok. It’s my night off protecting space right now….” Newton began. _

_ “It’s fine. I don’t mind giving a tour of the luna fortress” Luna interrupted as she placed him in a moon bubble and dragged him to the moon. _

_ On its surface, she took him inside, giving him the full tour including the throne room, the upstairs area, where the control crystal seen in ‘Commander Meow’ is located and where the mega moon magnet had once been seen. _

_ Undoing the bubble, she trapped him in a crystal cadge and used her luna wand to try and sense what was within the moon. _

_ She concentrated and located ice crystals. _

_ Using the moon energy and tide gift from ‘The Unknown’, she summoned the ice crystals out of the moon’s core. _

_ She moved Newton to the hole where the control crystal was located (and the second moon crystal had been recovered from) to lure the PJ Masks first. _

_ “PJ Masks! Help me!” Newton cried as he focused his star energy on the asteroids which glowed green as a ‘signal’ in the form of a path to the moon. _

_ “Good job, space kid” Luna chuckled. _

_ “The name is Newton Star, Lunatic!” Newton snapped. _

_ “I’m LUNA, you crazy kid” She was not willing to take anymore insulting nicknames from an older kid. _

_ The moon sister pair got into position as the PJs happily followed the green, glowing asteroids back to the moon. _

_ With them now all trapped in purple crystal, Luna then got the ice crystals ready to freeze Newton first. _

_ “I could technically bring everything from the city here again but…I need subjects. Here’s the offer: Become one of my royal subjects and I won’t freeze you. Refuse and you become statues. Also, your powers will be drained” she offered. _

_ Newton glared at her. _

_ “Why are you so desperate for subjects on the moon? Isn’t your sister enough?” he questioned. _

_ “NO, it isn’t. More company would be nice, especially getting to be a ruler. I’m hoping to attract people like me back to the moon with me as their queen and…Motsuki as a ‘princess’” Luna pointed out. _

_ Catboy’s eyes widen. _

_ “Like those people at the sky city!” he realised. _

_ Newton was confused but tried not to show it. _

_ “You don’t even know the source of my power. We just met tonight” he pointed out. _

_ Luna growled. _

_ -End of flashback- _

“So how did you escape?” Patch wondered.

-At the same time Newton was telling the story-

Lumière Jaune (Yellow light), a child with brown eyes, a yellow-brown mane with a mask and yellow suit with a tail to match and Triton Rose (Pink Newt), a child with blue eyes in a pink salamander costume with a tail with scales (like Gekko’s) and pink external gills as part of the mask, were trailing the wolfys from the shadows on the sidelines.

These two were allies of Snow Leopard for a few years now.

Lumière Jaune sent a message to Snow Leopard about coming to the Sky Factory and the wolfys.

Snow Leopard gathered everyone in the HQ and prevented Newton from answering the question.

“Everyone, it seems the wolfys are heading to the sky factory and we need to investigate. Newton, you will be accompanying the PJs. PJ Robot will be with us, Spirit Knights as back-up. My source Lumière Jaune and their mission partner mentioned Firefly. I’ll handle them ok?” he advised.

They all nodded.

“I guess, I’ll continue the story later” Newton reassured Patch.

“It’s fine. I can wait” Patch smiled.

He stayed with the spirit Knights as the PJs and Newton used the Owl Gilder to go to the sky factory while the others waited in the PJ Seeker.

“Say are we going to ever meet your secret contacts Lumière Jaune and his mission partner?” Patch asked.

“Well, they’re both kinda shy and like to keep a low profile while helping us” Snow Leopard pointed out.

“Yet you eventually showed your face” The wise cat reminded him.

“True but that was because it was the right time to and I wanted to meet them personally” Snow leopard added.

Patch chuckled.

“Alright. You tell your contacts that we appreciate their help” he said, gratefully.

“They know” Snow Leopard confirmed.

-At the sky factory-

Bat Knight and Firefly arrived about 30 minutes later as the ray was completed.

The wolfys followed behind them.

“So…do we get our own air ship?” Rip asked.

“Do come in, dear Wolfys” Romeo stated.

They followed his voice to the mainframe room as the PJ Maniacs brought Chat Noir up in his cadge.

“I will give you what you desire but first…” Romeo then clicked his fingers as Firefly and Robot put them in a cadge.

Moments later, the PJ Maniacs pushed Chat Noir into the same cadge.

“Hey! Let us out!” Kevin cried.

“Bat Knight, do something!” Rip begged.

Bat Knight stayed silent and avoided eye contact.

“Now then, Bat Knight it’s time for a little test. Use the ray that’s now finished on these three” Romeo ordered.

Bat Knight instinctively went to his pocket and got out the dark moon crystals he had stolen some time ago subconsciously.

He placed them in front of each prisoner and then grabbed the newly built Animal-Metamorpho ray.

“What are you doing?!” Chat Noir cried in horror.

“Aren’t you a hero?” Howler asked.

Bat Knight winced at the question.

“If you don’t pass, I won’t help you” Romeo warned.

Bat Knight sighed.

“Sorry, guys” he said softly.

Then he blasted all three of them.

Kevin turned in a fusion of blue-purple, tan and grey furred Himalayan wolf with cyan eyes., Rip became a fusion of blue-purple and red furred Red wolf with a white muzzle, big eyes and magenta eyes and Howler became a fusion of blue-purple and grey furred Grey Wolf with Violet eyes.

Chat Noir became a black cat that resembled Plagg (his Kwami), keeping his green eyes but they were cat-like (much like Plagg’s eyes), black cat ears and tail with green paw padding (matching his paw print symbol from his belt and staff) two cat incisors and dark blue whiskers on each cheek.

“What did you do?!” Chat Noir cried.

“You’re a cat now” Romeo said, bluntly.

The wolfys looked at each other.

“Are we….actual wolves now?” Howler wondered.

“So, we’re fully were-wolves now” Kevin said, excitedly.

“Not quite. You will not be able to change back to human form in the morning” Romeo stated with a devious smile.

The siblings gasped in shock.

“Now for the finishing touch” Romeo began.

The sky factory opened part of its roof to make a skyline opening as moonlight hit the four dark moon crystals.

All four prisoners’ eyes glowed pink.

“PJ Maniacs, send out the fly-bots to the open deck. Make sure no heroes land on the ship. Firefly, you’re up. I’m going to use the nozzle in reverse to put our ‘Guinea pigs’ back down to the city. You need to lure them to do some chaos” Romeo ordered.

He then turned to Bat Knight.

“As for you. You’ll be my ‘prisoner’. You don’t want your friends finding out about our deal, right?” he tested him.

“No…but what about your other project you mentioned?” Bat Knight wondered.

“I won’t be sharing that today” Romeo replied as he led him to the prison deck.

He then went back to the main room after securing him in chains and activated the platform connected to the nozzle.

Firefly and the four feral prisoners were sent through it back to the ground.

“Ok, feral wolves and cat. Let’s make chaos to lure the heroes away” They stated.

The feral wolfys headed off to the park to hunt for any animals to eat.

Feral Chat Noir went after Birdy and Firefly was lost for words.

Around this time, the owl-gilder arrived at the sky factory as they were assaulted by many fly-bot lasers and the main ship ray with green lasers.

“PJ Masks, leave or Bat Knight will remain my prisoner forever!” Romeo warned through his megaphone.

“Release him!” Owlette remarked through the speaker option.

Romeo laughed.

“Your city needs you, heroes” he pointed out.

PJ Robot then appeared on the Owl-glider, alerting them to the feral wolves and cat running amuck.

She flew the machine back and Romeo grinned as he watched them leave.

Romeo then went back to see Bat Knight.

“So, here’s what will happen next: You will ‘escape’, have the ray and ‘save’ the animals. As for the other plan of mine, I’ll tell you bit by bit” he informed the hero.

Bat Knight glared at him.

“It….it doesn’t make it feel any better” he admitted.

“Just make sure it’s believable or you won’t get to be appreciated” Romeo warned.

Bat Knight’s eyes glowed purple as he summoned his bats to release him from his chains and grabbed the ray from Romeo’s hands.

“You better keep your promise” he said, bitterly.

“PJ Maniacs, Get him!” Romeo yelled with a cocky smile.

Bat knight ran to the exit.

“Guys, do you read me? I need a method of escape fast!” he requested with his communication link.

“Bat Knight? Are you on the outer deck of the sky factory?” Snow Leopard asked.

“Yes, come quickly” Bat Knight urged.

The fly-bots began firing at him as he used his sword to deflect them.

About 30 minutes later, the PJ Seeker was in sight and he jumped inside for his getaway.

“How did you escape the Sky Factory?” Patch asked.

“I summoned my bats for help and got chased out by the PJ Maniacs” Bat Knight replied as the villain trio came out and watched them fly off with a glare.

As they headed out to join the PJs and Newton round up the Feral Wolfys and Chat Noir, Romeo returned to his office.

Marvin appeared on his screen.

Marvin had called him on a walkie-talkie (Like Robot’s).

“Did you find where it’s located?” Romeo asked.

Marvin nodded.

“It’s in the secret cave where Tim found the mystical sticky splat. When do we head out?” he wondered.

“Soon. We’ll need Night Panther for the next phase, so be ready for the signal. See you later” Romeo replied.

The call ended and he paused, looking over at his notebook.

 _Ok, while the heroes are busy, I’ll start the next phase with the building organisation idea_ he thought.

“Romeo, sir, when I called them, they agreed to help with your idea but who will cover the funding?” Night Panther asked as he came to check on him.

“The only one I can rely on is my dad but maybe my mother can help with funding ideas” Romeo noted.

“Thank you for the update. I can video call them on here right?” He added.

Night Panther nodded.

Using the scroll, he still owned, he made his screen sync up to the wider omniverse with additional wires and a touch of scroll ‘magic’.

“I need some privacy now” Romeo stated.

Night Panther bowed respectfully and then left.

-Back in the city-

The PJs and Newton were trying to round up feral Rip, Howler, Kevin and Chat Noir.

Gekko went after Kevin, Owlette chased Rip, Catboy after Howler and Newton after Chat Noir.

The feral wolfys were faster than before as actual wolves and literal cat Chat Noir was cunning and quiet on his feet.

Newton tried to stay quiet to listen out for him, but Chat Noir leapt out silently at him causing the space kid to summon his red star shields.

“Hey Kevin, you remember me, right?” Gekko asked, gently.

Kevin growled aggressively at his friend, putting the poor kid on edge.

The PJ Seeker landed in the forest area and Bat Knight rushed on his motorbike to find the feral foursome.

The ray was safe on a belt holder within his suit.

Tim and Flying Squirrel went off to help Catboy and Owlette, Patch went after Gekko while Lapin Blanc guarded the ship as PJ Robot went to help Newton.

Snow Leopard went to look for Firefly while in snow camouflage.

Firefly was wandering the streets, wondering how they had failed to keep the feral animals under control so badly under less than 2 minutes.

They summoned fireflies to help light the way to the mall as they summoned their wings to leave.

“Firefly, where are you going?” a voice asked.

“Oh, it’s you. I failed a mission in record time all because those feral animals are too wild to control” they confessed.

“And you were just going to leave? Why not help us?” Snow Leopard offered.

He had caught up about 30 minutes later, before Firefly was about to take off.

“I’m not a hero” Firefly reminded him.

“Well, you don’t have to be. It could just be for one night” Snow Leopard suggested as he became visible.

“I’ll do it for you, just this once” Firefly relented.

The heroes were chased by the feral wolves and cat all the way to the playground and backed into a corner.

Bat Knight arrived and fired all four of them with the ray, changing them back to their regular were-wolf and hero forms.

A while later, Snow Leopard and Firefly, when searching for the others, checked the playground as Bat knight placed a dark moon crystal near them.

“We’ll need artificial light to cure their minds now!” Bat Knight urged.

Firefly sighed.

“I’ll do it” they then fired at the crystal which fractured into four smaller light beams at them, making their eyes revert to normal.

“What happened?” Kevin asked.

“Romeo used the animal-morpho ray and the dark moon crystal to make you in feral creatures, but we just cured you” Bat Knight said, hurriedly.

Although Rip couldn’t fully remember what happened, she glared at him all the same in disgust.

“Thank you for changing us back. I’m not really used to a ‘mission’ without Ladybug” Chat Noir admitted.

“Say…Chat Noir, would it be ok if I had some mentoring from one of your pals?” Bat Knight asked.

“It’s a bit difficult now due to Hawkmoth now knowing 7 heroes’ identities excluding myself and Ladybug but… I can ask Rena Rouge if Ladybug allows it. I suggest asking your friends for mentoring in the meantime” The teen cat hero advised.

“I…I’ll try” Bat Knight promised.

“But how do we get you home? We don’t have the scroll to make a portal” Catboy wondered.

On cue, Romeo made a portal appear near Chat Noir.

“Well, thanks again PJ Masks and allies” he said.

He gave Patch a little nod of respect and then waved as he went through the portal.

-Back in the Quantic Universe (just after the senti-monster returned to Paris and Hawkmoth’s conversation with Romeo ends) this occurred about the same time the feral animal part happened-

Ladybug arrived close to the Agreste Mansion, in shock as the green portal closed behind the senti-monster.

She tried to call Chat Noir but there was no answer.

“Where is he?” she wondered.

The Senti-monster lured her away from the mansion towards Neku’s family company.

“Ladybug!” a voice cried.

It belonged to Neku who was out of class for an errand.

“Neku, you’re out of class?” Ladybug asked in shock.

“Lila said something to Juleka and Rose. Before I left class, they seemed distracted” he warned.

Ladybug’s eyes widened.

 _Better see if they’re the source_ , she thought.

“Lucky Charm!” she cried.

What fell into her hands a replica of the chimera Miraculous.

“Looks like the universe has spoken” Ladybug said, awkwardly.

Neku chuckled.

“Do your thing, Ladybug” he remarked.

Ladybug headed off to get the miraculous.

“Hey, ugly! Chase after me!” Neku cried as he ran to his family’s company building.

-Meanwhile-

Ladybug detransformed back into Marinette.

“Marinette, are you certain about this? What if Hawkmoth targets him?” Tikki warned.

“Try not to worry, I’ll just let him help until Chat Noir returns” she reassured her small friend.

She then gave her a macaroon to munch on as she got to the miracle box and took out the part containing the chimera miraculous, placing it in the small box and into her handbag.

“Tikki, spots on!” she cried.

With a pink flash, Marinette became Ladybug once more.

Then she headed back out to find Neku.

Neku had to escape through the back entrance and convinced Wayhem, a mega fan of Adrien, to be a stand in after mentioning he’s a friend of Adrien.

Ladybug snuck through the window while Wayhem had the senti-monster distracted.

“Neku, I’m giving you the chimera miraculous. I need your help to beat it in Chat Noir’s absence, but please return it when the mission is over” She stated.

Neku nodded and took the box.

The moment he put on the jewellery; Roots came out.

“Ready for another round, master?” he asked.

“Yeah. Roots, assemble!” Neku cried.

In a flash, he then turned into Chimera.

“Ok, here’s we’re gonna do. I need you to distract it while I find Rose and Juleka. I’m going to find the amok, so try to keep it from hurting anyone ok?” Ladybug suggested.

“Understood, captain. Good luck” Chimera replied.

He then headed out to get the plan moving.

Ladybug rushed back to the school to find the girls.

-Back at Hawkmoth’s Lair-

“Nathalie, leave the brooch with me on the table. Let me know if you figure out the secret to unifying the miraculous” Gabriel stated.

She nodded as she placed the butterfly brooch on the table beside him (it had been placed there recently) and began to leave.

“Let’s how Romeo’s little scheme works. Monster model, get ready to take Chimera’s miraculous” he then ordered.

-At the school-

When Ladybug arrived, the two girls had blue light masks on their faces as Gabriel commanded them to make senti-monster attack Chimera.

Their eyes were distant, lost in concentration.

She spied what was in their hands: the newspaper clipping.

She grabbed it and broke it, snapping the girls out of their trance.

She caught the amok in her yo-yo and then released it as a white feather.

“Miraculous ladybug!” she cried as she threw the replica in the air.

The senti-monster disappeared, and magic ladybugs fixed any damage it caused.

“Oh Ladybug, Lila lied to us about a modelling, music gig and publishing opportunity” Juleka revealed.

“I’m aware she lies a lot. See if you can find any tapes from the school security cameras. That could prove she’s a liar. But for now, don’t say anything. No one will believe you without solid proof” Ladybug advised.

Rose hesitated.

“But what about the people we asked about the deals she mentioned who said it was either unavailable or not an option?” she asked.

“You could try them but there’s a high chance Lila could do another elaborate lie to counter it” Ladybug warned.

The girls sighed.

“Alright but we’ll at least get statements from them as reference” Juleka pointed out.

“Ok, Good luck girls” Ladybug said as she leapt away.

As she went to find Chimera, Chat Noir returned from the same green portal he was taken through.

“Ladybug, sorry I didn’t answer your calls. I was kidnapped and taken to the PJs’ world and got turned into a feral cat. The bat kid helped change me back and I’m here now. I um have a question” Chat Noir began as he made a call through his staff’s phone mode.

“Sorry, Chat I need to find Chimera as I’m about to transform back” Ladybug replied.

“Ok, I’ll tell ya another time” he promised.

She found Chimera in his office and got his miraculous back.

“Um…I may consider letting you be a permanent member. We do need more allies after 7 members were forced to retire” Ladybug stated.

Neku waved as she headed off quickly into an alley way.

She transformed back to Marinette and then ran back to school to finish the school day.

Adrien transformed back in school in one of the lockers and rushed back to class.

Lila had a big smirk on her face as their remaining classes came and went.

As everyone began to leave to head home, Chloe tried to talk to Adrien.

“I’m sorry Chloe, I heard how you betrayed Ladybug….I know you find it difficult to stay nice because of your mother but the betrayal was the last straw. I…need some space from you for now” Adrien stated.

“What do you mean, Adrikins?” Chloe questioned with worry.

“It means we’re not friends anymore and taking a break from each other” he remarked.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

“You…you can’t be serious” she whispered.

“Do you remember the despair bear incident last year? You tried to be nicer for me and yet all that went out the window, you don’t get that being a hero involves selflessness and sacrifice and protecting loved ones” Adrien pointed out.

“I…I guess you’re right. I’m sorry” Chloe said, sadly.

“I can’t accept your apology until you prove it. Goodbye, Chloe” Adrien said in disappointment as he headed down the steps to the limo.

“Um, Chloe…are you ok?” Sabrina asked, gently.

Her friend embraced her in a hug as she cried.

“Yeah, it’s alright. Don’t cry. I’m still here. I know you care about me and Adrien” Sabrina reassured her.

Chloe sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her hands.

“I’ll see you at the hotel. I…need some time alone” she said, softly.

“I understand, see you there” Sabrina replied as she headed off.

“Hi Chloe” a snarky voice greeted.

She turned around to find Lila smiling.

“What do YOU want, psychological liar?” Chloe hissed.

“You like getting attention from the public as Queen Bee, right? Don’t you want that power back?” Lila asked.

“I….want to be part of the elite status” Chloe admitted, softly.

“Well, I’m willing to help if you accept” Lila offered.

“You’re only asking because I’m upset” Chloe scolded.

“Just think about it, ok?” the sly teen then headed off.

-At the Agreste Mansion-

Adrien was in his room, wondering if he had made the right call about Chloe.

“Hey, kiddo. Cheer up, after what that chloe did to out your fellow teammates for Hawkmoth, she doesn’t deserve to be your friend” Plagg stated.

“But…what if that makes it worse and she goes down the wrong path?” Adrien wondered to himself.

“That kid …um Neku and her best friend, I’m sure they can help and Marinette too” Plagg suggested.

“Oh yeah, Marinette. She…seems to act like she likes me MORE than a friend but she’s with Luka so it’s fine” Adrien said with a shrug.

He then sighed.

“I’m trying to move on from Ladybug too. Hopefully, I’ll get a chance to lead too” he added.

“Don’t forget about the question you wanted to ask” Plagg reminded him.

Adrien nodded and wrote his question down on his phone as a reminder.

He then gave Plagg some cheese to nibble on as there was a knock on the door.

Plagg quickly hid in his bed as Nathalie came in.

“Adrien, your classmate Neku will coming over in a few hours. Also, your father will be attending dinner in 30 mintues” she reported.

“Ok, Nathalie. Thank you” he said as she then left.

He got out a journal to write about things that had he wished to tell his mother.

When he’d last wrote in it, it had been about Plagg and Kagami.

 _She is a pretty cool girl and I am getting to know her better. And she did tell me to change targets,_ he thought.

He recalled the time last year when he and Ladybug suspect Gabriel was Hawkmoth.

“Mmm….Plagg, I just remembered something. The time we suspected Gabriel…everything in the mansion has a butterfly motif and the vault I found the book or spellbook as she called it. It can’t be coincidence” he noted.

“And yet…” he trailed off.

“You hate the idea of your father being evil” Plagg finished, softly.

“What if it’s true and I have to choose between saving Ladybug and stopping him?” Adrien asked with worry.

“We’ll…figure this out. I’ll go and discuss with Tikki If that helps” Plagg reassured.

Adrien nodded as his kwamii took off.

He then headed to the dinning hall to wait for his dad.

-In Hawkmoth’s lair-

Gabriel had put on his butterfly brooch again and placed the peacock one in his pocket.

“Let me know when the knight kid is ready to meet him” he stated.

“I will” Romeo replied.

Their screen call ended, and he headed up to have dinner.

The whole time they sat opposite each other, Gabriel couldn’t stop staring at the teen’s ring.

“Son, where DID you get that ring?” He asked.

“It…was from a friend” Adrien replied, nervously.

“Like Marinete I’m guessing. Did you give her the silver earrings?” His father inquired further.

“Um…Maybe” Adrien replied, quickly.

“I see” his father then went silent for the remainder of time they ate.

 _Perhaps my suspicions last year WERE correct…maybe I should test the theory with Lila’s help and…_ Gabriel shook his head to himself.

 _No, not Felix. Not after THAT theft_ he clenched his fist in rage at the very thought.

 _I will lay low for now while she studies the tablet_ he concluded in thought.

-Back in Tarabiscoville-

After Chat Noir returned home, heroes returned to base.

“Say Bat Knight, how did you acquire those dark moon crystals?” Catboy asked.

“Um Romeo stole them, and I swiped them from him” Bat Knight replied.

They checked the security camera near the vaults and due to the lights being off and a flick of darkness, they somehow saw two figures on screen.

“I…guess it checks out” Owlette shrugged.

“How about we invite Luna and Motsuki over to celebrate our victory? It could help us bond with them more as friends” Gekko suggested.

Snow Leopard seemed to suspect something was slightly off but stayed silent for now (due to not having evidence).

Firefly had only stayed for five minutes before heading back to the sky factory.

“That Firefly is a…interesting character” Catboy noted.

“They sure are” Snow leopard agreed with a smile.

“Say um Newton, are you going to finish the tale for me?” Patch pleaded.

“Of course. Would anyone like to join in with tell the story?” Newton offered.

Owlette smiled.

“I don’t mind” she replied.

“Where we left off, Luna girl had captured all four of us on the moon and it seemed like all was lost…” Newton began.

“Or so it seem it first” Owlette added.

-Flashback resumed-

Luna looked closely at Newton’s star pendant and then smiled to herself.

“Ok then, the kitty is first” She decided.

She used the ice crystals on him, freezing him solid, removed the mon crystal cadge and replaced it wth a moon bubble.

Then she made four moonballs and drained Catboy’s powers.

“I’m sorry, guys. It’s my fault we’re in this mess, I sent you away because I wanted some space and quiet” Newton admitted.

“We’re sorry too. We…tried too hard to impress you while being your friend. It’s ok if you need space. We’ll try to be less excitable from now on” Owlette promised.

Gekko nodded.

“How touching(!). An apology. You next, bird brain” Luna stated.

“PJ Robot, can you come quick to free the others from being frozen?” Gekko whispered.

PJ Robot made sounds that resembled ‘yes’ in his hidden comms.

Luna then froze Owlette, removed the crystal cadge and then placed her in a moon bubble.

Then she made one of the moonballs drain her powers.

Gekko used his strength to break free from the purple moon crystal cadge.

“Not so fast, Luna!” he cried.

Luna then trapped him in a moon bubble along with Newton after removing the cadge around the space kid.

Newton concentrated to aim the four asteroids to their location.

The HQ rocket came at full blast and PJ Robot used the energy blast while playing opera music in the speakers, making it a sound blast towards the hole.

The music freed Catboy and Owlette from the ice and all four of the began to run up the walls.

Luna and Motsuki moved out of the way as the two moon balls broke and the four heroes got out of the hole as the asteroids were closing in.

“Get ready, everyone!” Newton cried.

The asteroids hit the bubbles, with the force of the impact being enough to free them.

They landed on the moon’s surface.

“You’ll pay for this!” Luna cried as she and Motsuki fired moon beams at them.

“Star shields!” Newton cried as he summoned red energy shields (through his connection to the asteroids).

“You have shields too?! Awesome!” Gekko cried as he summoned his shields as well to protect his friends.

Catboy sped past and swiped the luna wand, took out the Luna crystal (again) and returned the weapon to her before speeding back to his friends.

“It’s over, Luna” Catboy stated.

Luna growled.

“We’ll be back!” she cried as the sisters went inside the Luna Fortress.

Newton then returned the asteroids to their rightful place in space.

“We did it” Newton said with relief.

“You sure did, Newton” Gekko complimented.

PJ Robot finally landed the ship and greeted Newton.

“PJ Robot, Newton needs space” Catboy whispered.

“It’s ok, Catboy. I need friends too, I don’t mind a balance between the two” Newton reassured his new friends.

They said their catchphrase and taught Newton how it ended so he could join in too.

When they were travelling home, Motsuki teleported onto the ship and swiped the Luna crystal, then teleported back to the moon, returning it to Luna to keep for good this time.

Then in October, Newton briefly encountered Romeo and Night Ninja on the same night where they went into space to try to obtain one of the asteroids (a variation of ‘Asteroid accident’ without the accident).

After this first space adventure together, Newton slowly shared bit by bit more about his powers and past.

-End of flashback-

The PJs at present day, knew that Newton had star shields, a connection to asteroids, his star pendant was the source of his power, his family had helped protect space, the sky city and the space station for generations, he can surf asteroids but is limited to the asteroids in his proximity, the ‘signal’ path thing AND he likes to talk to asteroids.

“Well I’m pretty glad you guys are friends. Thank you for sharing your first space mission together” Patch said, gratefully.

“You’re welcome” Newton said with a smile as he stroked his head.

-Later that night-

“Are the PJ Masks making good progress since you last reported?” Yen Sid asked.

“Yes, I have even met other allies that we could include at a later time. As for Bat Knight, he seems to want a mentor to help with the pressures of being a hero. Perhaps you could send a certain someone who had dealt with darkness struggles too?” Patch suggested.

Yen Sid gave a playful smile.

“You mean Riku don’t you?”

Patch nodded.

“I shall consider it. I will signal you on when to leave as well, but don’t worry you won’t go too soon. Just keep up the reports, ok?” Yen Sid requested.

“Alright” Patch’s ears drooped.

“Oh, and one more thing: You’re going to have to tell Catboy about the mission when the time is right. I will tell you when another time” Yen Sid added.

Patch nodded in agreement.

The call ended and Patch sighed.

As he turned to return to Connor’s room, his future vision reacted.

- _Vision-_

_ He saw his fellow heroes looking over in horror at someone. _

_ Adult Catboy speaking to someone and a young person coming out of a portal. _

_ -End of Vision- _

Patch gasped.

 _Mmmm…this is confusing yet concerning_ , he thought.

He padded up the stairs silently and curled up on Connor’s bed.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so you may be wondering why I keep switching between she and they pronouns for Tracy. It's because at the moment she's only revealed to Namir that she's non-binary, when she's told the whole class that's when I'll stick with they pronouns the whole time. I hope that clears up any confusion.  
> Sorry for the chapter taking so long, I wanted to make sure the miraculous characters got equal development too (especially Adrien).  
> So um be on the look out, a certain character debuts next time.  
> See ya!


	14. Chapter 14- a sea debut at last and a possible mentor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try not have these next two chapters be as long as the last (Chapter 13 ended up being 36 pages). Also, with the miraculous side of things I'm using the wiki's timeline as a reference and that's what I'm working with for the whole story.

-The next day-

Patch went off to see Gris at the night den.

It was about two miles away from main HQ and about 30 minutes away from one of the alleyways.

He trusted his loyal cat friend and knew he couldn’t discuss what he had seen with the heroes yet.

As he headed there, the children got their permission forms signed by their parents and took them into school to be approved.

One of the first lessons they had was PE where they played Tennis.

Due to their classmates knowing about Arsène being heroic as Capitaine Lupin when he had helped rescue them from cadges, he had to uphold this ‘perfect, heroic and dependable’ façade, being friendlier than normal to the competition and other classes and having to pretend to be ok, almost all the time. They were unaware of his Bat Knight alter-ego at the moment.

Namir and Tracy’s class got to join in too.

Tracy was paired with Namir for a doubles match and showed off a competitive streak by playing in an aggressive fashion and scaring the opposition.

Namir chuckled.

“Didn’t realise you had a competitive spirit” he noted.

Tracy just smiled.

Alexis watched in disapproval with a cold glare.

The mooncrawlers and Mascoundrels had been taking lessons at BLUNT every other night since the latter group had joined the class at the same time as Newton, learning a few new skills along the way.

However, they didn’t yet have enough to get inspired to do something new that would be unique enough to stand out among the other villains.

Arsène got another message from Romeo:

‘Get ready to help with another project. You passed the first test. Please wait for the signal’.

-In the Quantic Universe-

Neku arrived at Adrien’s mansion home, ready to play a few games with his new friend.

Nathalie answered through the security camera at the gates and allowed him inside.

Looking around again, he noted the floor and walls had a butterfly motive.

“Mr Agreste and Adrien are just finishing dinner, please wait here” she stated.

A few moments later, Adrien came out and approached the stairs to head to his room.

“Adrien? Are you ok?” Neku called.

After that conversation on his ring and Marinette’s earrings, he felt slightly uneasy around his dad.

So, when the Japanese boy spoke, he unintentionally winced.

“May I join you in your room, please?” He requested.

“Um, sure” Adrien replied, softly.

They headed into his room as Plagg took cover.

“I heard what happened at school with Chloe, do you think she’ll be ok?” Neku asked.

Adrien sighed.

“I…I’m not sure. Maybe you, Sabrina, Marinette and her parents can talk some sense into her?” he suggested.

He then looked out of his window and sat on his sofa.

“I want to ask a friend about a favour but I’m unsure if they’ll accept it” he admitted.

“If you mean Marinette, I’m sure she’d be willing to listen” Neku encouraged.

The two boys then played Ultimate Mecha Strike II together for part of the evening.

-After school the next day-

As Chat Noir, Adrien waited on one of the roof tops to speak with Ladybug.

“What’s up, Kitty?” Ladybug asked.

“Um, Ladybug. I have a request. Do you remember Bat Knight, a hero we helped deakumatise a while back?”

She nodded.

“Well, he wants to get some hero mentoring to help him be better prepared for the pressures of being a hero and requested Rena Rouge” He continued.

Ladybug thought carefully about it.

“I’d love to, but she’s been compromised thanks to Chloe” she reminded him.

“Well…if not her then maybe a temporary replacement?” Chat Noir suggested.

“We haven’t heard from Hawkmoth lately, so it could work for now” Ladybug remarked in thought.

-(In Tarabiscoville) A week later-

It was finally time for camping.

Everyone had brought their gear and lunch ready to school.

The two classes: Mr Shawn’s and Namir’s, were going on the trip.

It was to be held in the forest area close to the park and about 1.5 miles from the canals.

Unlike last time, they were able to head out without any thefts, to the heroes’ surprise.

They all set up camp with help from the adults and changed into their PJs for toasting marshmallows, campfire songs and stories.

“I’m pretty glad the camping trip is going well so far” Greg admitted.

“Yeah, we can finally relax” Connor agreed.

While his friends were becoming more chilled as evening came, Arsène was growing with uneasiness.

When they went to bed in their tents with their sleeping bags, the boys stayed in one of the tents while the girls stayed together for privacy.

They were split equally: 3 to a tent.

Arsène had trouble going to sleep so he took his torch and went for a walk (with a walkie Talkie on hand).

There was the soft sound of singing not too far away.

“Far from home, all alone, will I meet another?

Just below and round the bend,

Will you come a bit closer?

Follow me, this heart is in need of mending.

I am all on my own, will you become mine?” the voice sang.

Arsène followed the voice towards the canals and wondered who was singing.

A large blue-green tentacle came out from the water, grabbed him by the leg and dragged him as he screamed for help.

-Back with the class-

The heroes’ bracelets flashed as PJ Robot alerted them to danger.

So, Cameron woke up Newton to help as he, Tracy and Aisha stayed behind in case the adults woke up to cover for the others.

When the others arrived at the HQ, PJ Robot pulled up a record from the museum about certain artifacts in the past few months or so:

The tide pearls from Japanese Mythology (kanju or "tide-ebbing jewel"/ flowing seaward or low tide and manju "tide-flowing jewel” or flowing in land), The lyra harp, gold doubloons (from the pirate section) and a mystical lantern powered by blue flames in legends said to be from the gods to keep Atlantis lit up.

“Any ideas what could have stolen them?” Gekko asked.

PJ Robot zoomed in on the footage but could only get a dark shadow and a glimpse of brown hair.

“The connecting factor is they’re mostly sea related right?” Catboy suggested.

His friends nodded.

“Then we need to try looking in the moat and keep whoever stole these items away from our camping trip” Owlette added.

So, they split up: The PJs with Newton in the Gekko-mobile and Snow Leopard with Triton Rose and Lumière Jaune in the salamander submarine.

-At the same time-

In the animal shop, The Mascoundrels and Mooncrawlers arrived.

They used their security link to the city to spy on the canals while the heroes were distracted.

“Hopefully, inspiration will come to us tonight” Alexis remarked.

On their screen was the moat’s floor and the cave in three different angles.

-With the PJ Masks-

The trio were wearing their space suits just in case they had to eject from the vehicle in an emergency.

Catboy was not as fearful of water as he was before, and his friends’ presence kept him calm as they approached the dark entrance to the cave.

When they docked, Snow Leopard in camouflage gave his pals a thumbs up and the pair waited as the submarine remained invisible.

Gekko followed Snow Leopard to scout the area and headed upstairs to the bridge area.

“You must be the city’s latest heroes” a voice noted.

“Who’s there and where is Arsène?” Gekko asked.

“The overly worried child? He’s safe. Now who are you?” the voice redirected at them.

“We’re the PJ Masks and I…don’t believe you. Come out where we can see you” Gekko called out.

Out of the shadows came a human girl with red eyes, skin similar to Connor’s and long flowing brown hair wearing what appeared to be part of a green dress.

Gekko was about to sigh with relief until she came into the light, revealing her lower-half to be large, blue-greenish tentacles.

“I’m Octabella, kid. Your friend is resilient, but I don’t think he’ll last next month. Now then, maybe you and your friends can help me with something?” She asked.

“What exactly do you want?” Gekko wondered.

“I want to become human again but…. I need help to get to that stage. Maybe your friends can help?” She requested.

“Perhaps…but why?” Gekko inquired further.

“Well, dear lizard. Although I personally haven’t been human before, a very long time ago my distant ancestor was turned into a creature like what I am before you now. Somehow it was passed down the generations even to me and I’d like to regain my lost humanity” Octabella shared.

“I…We might be able to help” he began.

“How about you call your friends up?” Octabella suggested, as her hypnosis took effect.

Gekko’s eyes began to shift to pink swirls.

“Hey, guys!” Gekko called.

“Come on up, I know where Arsène is” he added.

Catboy, Owlette, Newton and Snow Leopard joined him on the bridge.

“Far away, all alone, will you not come and help me? All I want is all I need,

To be human is such a venture. Just need a scale or two, to be home with the lost by September” Octabella sang.

Their eyes began to swirl as well.

She led the way through a tunnel to the cave seen in ‘Halloween Tricksters’ only it was full of water that reached just above the waist.

“Hey, Octabella! Did you bring anything back for me?” a voice asked.

“Not now, Percival. I need to think” she said in a low voice.

“Guys? You found me?” Arsène asked.

His voice was muffled due to being trapped inside a bubble.

“We wish to help Octabella” Catboy began.

“Become human” Owlette continued.

“Anyway we can” Gekko finished.

Newton’s eyes were not fully set into hypnosis due to his space-based powers.

Octabella examined him.

Then brought out one of the pearls she had stolen and made the water form a wave in the direction that Snow Leopard was standing, still in camouflage.

She then trapped him in a bubble next.

“You know… I stole those items to get your attention. I like collecting things, especially crystals. I haven’t discovered a way to change back yet but I need to find out what you heroes know first” she remarked.

Snow Leopard used his mask to send a SOS signal to his currently camouflaged allies.

The 13-year-old sea witch narrowed her eyes at him.

“What do YOU know, feline?” she asked, coldly.

“Nothing that you’re looking for, witch” Snow Leopard warned.

She concentrated and made the water project his memory with her magic.

Viewing all she could from his and then Arsène’s memories, it was from this she learned the truth: they were the children of the heroes that had defeated her mother in battle a few years before 2005, the year she was born.

Viewing Arsène’s memories granted her knowledge of some of the heroes’ weaknesses (including his).

“So, you have a connection to my family… Then I command you to research all you can on what can change a sea witch into a human!” she cried.

“Or what?” Snow Leopard inquired carefully.

“Or your friends die” She threatened.

She demonstrated this by making Arsène’s bubble fill with water and he began to bang against it frantically.

“Lady, we don’t even know what object could turn you into a human!” Snow Leopard cried.

Newton used his star power to temporarily blind the young sea witch and freed Gekko.

It took a while, but the camouflaged salamander submarine eventually located them.

Lumière Jaune and Triton Rose got ready to help as Gekko used his strength to free Arsène and then Snow Leopard.

Octabella teleported behind Gekko and began to sing again.

Triton Rose exited the vehicle first used her conch shell at the witch.

The sound waves paralysed her as long as the salamander hero kept playing.

Lumière jaune came out next and roared at her, the sound waves were powerful for attacks only (not for lifting buildings).

Newton fired white star energy at the girl.

The hermit crab, who was bigger than normal hermit crabs, came out and blocked the attack with his shell.

“You have made a powerful enemy, PJ Masks” Octabella stated.

“But…we can help you if you ask nicely and don’t force us to” Gekko pointed out.

“Well, that chance is gone now. So long, PJ Masks” Octabella said, bitterly as she and Percival escaped.

“Thanks for the save, guys” Arsène said, gratefully.

“Um…no problem, fellow allies” Lumière jaune replied, awkwardly.

Triton Rose nodded in agreement.

Snow Leopard hopped into the submarine.

“Let’s get out of here, in case she comes back” he encouraged them.

When they were back in the park, Arsène still felt guilt about everything.

“I…shouldn’t have gone on a walk on my own. Sorry you got dragged into a crazy sea plot” he admitted.

“What matters is that we’re ok” Catboy stated.

Gekko who still had the dimensional scroll formed a portal near HQ.

“Say, guys. Any chance you can help me deal with this awful hero pressure?” Arsene asked.

“Well…We don’t mind helping, right Gekko?” Catboy asked.

The Lizard hero looked up and then nodded.

“Then maybe we can fit one lesson in before returning to camp?” their friend suggested.

Cameron and Aisha gave them the thumbs up as the ‘no one is awake yet’ signal and the team agreed to one lesson.

“The thing about being a hero is…well yes, it’s true we have a lot of pressure to protect the city and sometimes the whole world but even when everyone knows you are one. You don’t HAVE to look ‘perfect’ just because they expect you to. We all make mistakes; Owlette has tried to do revenge twice, Gekko failed to communicate how to navigate on the canals (being his ‘element’) as leader and I would sometimes go overboard with pretend or charge in without a plan. We all learned from those mistakes and grew as people, but no one ever is perfect. Even Superman has flaws” Catboy began.

“But what about when you’re unable to save someone in time…like Lionel” Arsène said in a low voice.

“Although you can’t change the past, you change what you do in the present which affects the future” Owlette replied.

“I…you guys act like I never blackmailed, kidnapped or attempted to murder you or Masque Ombre. I don’t know if I can forgive myself…” Arsène admitted.

The trio looked at each other in concern.

“That’s…a hard one, Arsène. It’s more about Self-Esteem what you just described” Catboy said, solemnly.

“Yeah…we….we’re not exactly qualified to help in that area” Gekko revealed, sadly.

Just then, a hero they didn’t recognise: Chimera, came through the portal and found them not too far away from HQ doing the hero lesson.

“I heard a hero called ‘Bat Knight’ needed help on dealing with pressure as a hero. Maybe I can help?” he offered.

“Wait….you’re not Rena Rouge” Arsène realised.

Chimera chuckled.

“No, I’m not. However, I’ve had training since age 9 so I’ll do my very best to help anyway I can” the older hero admitted.

Catboy caught him up to speed on what they had covered so far.

“So, like Chloe, the public know you’re a hero just not your bat persona?”

Arsène nodded.

“Well, I know that separating your private and public hero lives can be a struggle. Having a supportive team can help and even a therapist may be able to help with managing your stress, getting your self-esteem up and the façade issue” Chimera suggested.

-Meanwhile-

From the animal shop, the Mascoudrels used one of the camera linked to the caves to contact Octabella.

“Sea witch, we might be able to help each other. You have inspired us with your appearance at such a crucial time” Tera stated.

“What can you offer me?” Octabella asked.

“A person…well a brute to be more precise” Batarina added.

“Oh, and we have a contact who can help with your human problem” Tera added.

Octabella smiled.

-On the sky factory-

Romeo watched from his office and hidden camera as Arsène did hero training with Chimera.

Looking over at Newton, he pondered as an idea sprang to mind.

Quickly writing in his notebook again, he smiled and sent a signal to PJ Robot.

On the notebook, it read: ‘Study Newton Star’s powers’.

-Back in the city-

By the end of the lesson, Arsène promised to start going to therapy starting with tomorrow.

“Just one thing I need to share before you head back, Chimera. There’s this…turmoil I gained since the day I returned to the city after hunting and then fighting Masque Ombre, a shadow villain we banished a few years ago, and well…since becoming Bat Knight, I wanted to be respected by the team as well as the villains in a fight. Problem is they only respect me if they fear me, the way Luna did after seeing me as Rage Ranger. Plus, this same turmoil seems to be weighing down on my sanity and constant guilt” Arsène shared.

Not knowing what to say, Chimera gave Arsène a hug.

The PJs joined in with the hug.

“We’ll do whatever we can to support you even as your family gets you signed up for therapy” Catboy remarked.

“You promise?” Arsène asked.

“Yeah, I promise” Catboy affirmed.

The others nodded in agreement to the promise.

Yet as they continued the hug, Arsène’s darkness aura was slowly getting stronger…

They thankfully continued the camping trip, once Chimera returned to Paris, without anymore night time villain surprises, not knowing of the dangers that would follow.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this will be the last miraculous appearance. Hope you like my version of Octabella.  
> While i don't own the character, I own the personality I've created for her and the 'top half' of her appearance (given the tentacle part is a show element along with Percival's personality (yes i didn't have him talk that much on purpose due to having so many characters)


	15. Chapter 15- party mountain and the building of a foundation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Romeo version of 'PJ Party Mountain'. so the story belongs to the show writers but i've given it a few 'Romeo Tweaks';) Enjoy!

About 2 days after Octabella’s ‘debut’, the PJ trio arrived at the Pagoda.

“Hi An-Yu. We came as fast as we could. Are you planning something fun?” Catboy asked.

An-yu did a half bow greeting and then gestured to her green tea set.

“I have, friends. It’s tea” she revealed.

“Like a tea party?” Owlette asked, excitedly.

“Well, no. It’s mountain flower tea” An-Yu stated.

She then sat legs crossed on her side of the small table.

“Maybe you can show us what’s in the drawer later?” Catboy suggested.

“Yeah, what does this do?” Gekko wondered as he touched one of the drawers.

It released a burst of magic fire and he giggled with delight.

An Yu sighed and threw the staff on the opened drawer, forcing it to close.

"Huh?" Gekko said in surprise.

"You must never open the drawers! No matter what. It's a rule. Only dragon masters can control the magic hidden inside." An-Yu said, sternly.

“Do we have to be so serious? Let’s have fun and dance for no reason!” Gekko exclaimed.

“It’s not allowed. I’ll show you” An-Yu then levitated one of the purple books with the mountain on it into Gekko’s hands.

“The great book of dragon master will help you learn the rules” she continued.

“Gee, that’s a BIG book” Gekko noted in alarm.

“That’s just volume 1….”

More books landed on top of Gekko.

“Of 10” An-Yu finished.

“Thank you!” Gekko said, in a muffled voice with a thumbs up.

-On the Sky Factory-

Romeo was adding the finishing touches to two devices: a sticker-like device that allows him to perform moves that Night Ninja does naturally along with voice-disguising necklaces with a few built in translators for the Ninjalinos.

To pull off this plan based on the information gathered on this legendary statue, Night Panther, Marvin and the rest of the Ninjalinos were needed to set it up (given Night Ninja would normally target the mountain).

“Ok. Dark Owl and Nightmare Basilisk, you, Robot and Bat Knight will guard the factory while we’re away. Also don’t think about contacting your friends, kid. They won’t be able to help you. If Boxman, Rockduck or Black Hat phone, tell them Romeo’s Reconstruction, Rules and Co. Night Panther has shared some of my ideas so far” Romeo stated.

So, Night Panther, Romeo and the Ninjalinos while wearing his newest inventions headed to Mystery Mountain and Marvin led them straight to the cave where the transforming (or mystical) splat was located.

Two of the Ninjalinos searched the red dragon statue and accidently pulled one of its teeth, releasing a red monkey statue.

Romeo smiled.

He got out the book Marvin had stolen which had instructions on how to use the statue.

“Ok, Marvin, You guys know what to do” he stated.

Holding up the statue, he concentrated.

“Munkigu, Munkigu let’s play a trick or two.

Mukigu, Munkigu, turn my ‘friend’ and I into You-Know-who!” he rhymed.

In a flash of red light, He and Marvin changed into An-Yu’s appearance.

“Daisy, go make sure they get this” Romeo, through the statue’s power, summoned a invitation and handed it to her.

Marvin activated the translator on his collar and gave Romeo a thumbs up.

-The next day (the day before the last day of school)-

At Amaya’s home, the children were studying all the books in her room.

Some of the rules included ‘no dancing’, ‘no singing’ and ‘no playing with rocks’.

“These rules feel like a drag or overwhelming” Greg complained.

“Yeah, An-Yu seems always serious. What about taking breaks?” Connor remarked.

“I’m sure she can be fun when she wants to” Amaya hoped aloud.

When Connor opened volume 3, a pink/red card came out.

“It…seems to be from An-Yu about a party?” Amaya summarised.

“Her and Party? This seems…too spontaneous” Greg pointed out.

“Ok, how about we be cautious but still have fun? Because all I need to hear is ‘Party’ and I’m in!” Connor reassured him.

Greg sighed.

“Alright, I’m in too” he added.

“PJ Masks we’re on our way” Connor began.

“Into the night to party!” they finished.

-That night-

Daisy, Night Panther and 6 other Ninjalinos stole items from the Pagoda and got An-Yu to chase them.

At the portal, Romeo disguised as An-Yu with his voice collar device making his voice sound exactly like her came to greet them.

“Greetings, PJ Masks. Are you ready to party?” he gave an attempt at a genuine smile that slightly disturbed them.

“Are you feeling ok? Did you get ‘Party fever’ or something?” Catboy asked.

“I’ve never been happier. There’s some new rules now, party mountain ones. The only rule is… you can do whatever you want” Romeo stated.

“Gosh MORE rules…You really don’t seem your usual you, An-Yu” Gekko noted.

Romeo grinned.

“Who me? I’ve been hiding a secret dancing side” he admitted as he began to dance back through the portal and the heroes followed him.

They first went to the bamboo area with the rocks and fountain feature nearby the area known as ‘The whispering woods’.

“How about we have some fun with rocks?” he suggested.

“Oh, but we’d been breaking a rule” Gekko said with worry.

“I bet you can’t juggle more that two rocks” Romeo challenged.

Gekko hesitated for a moment and then gave in, using his strength to juggle nearby flat rocks.

Two were dropped and went rolling into the forest area.

“Shouldn’t you use your staff to stop them?” Owlette asked.

“It’s fine. Anything goes. Let me go get my staff right now and you continue into the woods” Romeo suggested.

They continued onwards, as Romeo switched with Marvin who had a staff replica of An-Yu’s to keep up the trick.

Romeo followed from a safe distance.

Marvin’s collar translator was turned on still.

He jumped onto a rock and began yodelling.

“Shouldn’t we stay quiet given the name of the woods?” Owlette insisted.

“Nah, we can be as loud as we want! Come on, you guys try it!” Marvin encouraged.

The PJs joined in and then headed up the mountain.

“Why not have a race across to see who can avoid the traps the fastest?” Marvin suggested.

“You’re on!” Catboy cried as he leapt onwards first.

“Catboy takes off and leaps like a panther. Dodging the traps as graceful as a leopard!” he narrated.

Gekko and Owlette joined in, flying and jumping across, while avoiding the trap doors and dragon tongue splat.

Marvin smiled creepily.

Marvin tagged in Romeo for the next switch and his sticker device allowed him to get past the traps and do the moves Night Ninja would while the heroes were racing across.

He appeared at the pagoda first because of this.

“Now, break open the doors as fast as you can” he stated.

The doors were opened, and Romeo noticed the drawers. Marvin used a shadow technique to be in camouflage for a while as he entered the room as well.

Romeo’s eyes widened at the possibilities of what was in the drawer.

He proceeded to open three drawers: releasing a dragon smoke, fire and blue lightening magic.

“Oooo! Such power! It’s incredible” He exclaimed.

One of his watches (that was disguised as a sleeve) scanned the whole cabinet subtly.

“What’s in here?” he wondered.

He opened one more which released wind magic that pushed the PJs back.

"But... didn't you tell us not to open drawers no matter what?" Gekko asked.

"I certainly did." A familiar voice replied.

The heroes gasped in shock.

“What?” they looked back and forth between An-Yu and Romeo.

"Two An-Yus!?" Owlette cried.

"By my cat's whiskers! If she's the real An-Yu, then who's that?" Catboy wondered as he turned to disguised Romeo.

“I’m just following the rules of Munkigu” Romeo stated.

Night Panther and the complete group of Ninjalinos (now 12 in number) joined them as Romeo got out the statue.

"That statue is far too tricky for you, Romeo!" An-Yu cried.

Marvin chuckled.

“You’re definitely no fun, dragon master. Munkigu, Mukigu, Play a trick on AN-YU!” Romeo chanted.

Red light surrounded Night Panther and the Ninjalinos and they changed into An-Yu’s appearance too.

The Ninjalinos jumped around with glee while Marvin smiled, and Night Panther glared.

“Gasping Geckos! An-Yus EVERYWHERE!” Gekko cried.

With the amount of ‘fake’ An-Yus about, the Mountain began to get confused as the heroes were lead outside.

Marvin grabbed An-Yu’s staff while jumping over the trap door tile.

Owlette caught An-Yu to stop her falling in.

“Give back my staff! I’m warning you, Romeo. Rules are here to protect the Mountain” she stated.

“Or at least that’s what you think” Night Panther scoffed.

“Well, it’s going to get a tune up with rules of our own. Munkigu, Munkigu, let’s play a difficult sticky trick on you! Mukigu, Munkigu, add in a complex maze here too!” Romeo rhymed.

The dragon statues turned their heads towards the heroes, launching their pink sticky splat tongues in their direction.

There was the sound of a clock as a countdown began as a time limit of 5 minutes to attack the way they did in ‘Race up Mystery mountain’ and ‘The Mountain Prisoner’.

“Urgh! One wrong move and we’re licked!” Gekko cried.

“And the defence timer has started” An-Yu added, gravely.

“Good luck trying to escape this” Romeo mocked them.

"But who can blame you? You just wanted to have some fun. Too bad An Yu is so... serious." He added.

The Ninjalinos mocked An-Yu’s serious tone.

“Do I…really act like that?” An-Yu asked, solemnly.

“Yes, You do. See you soon, heroes.” Romeo said as they headed to the gate and it closed behind them.

"Romeo's right. We didn't think before we broke all the rules. We're sorry." Catboy said, sadly.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so strict with you." An-Yu added, regretfully.

"But rules are there to keep us safe. We didn't listen and now we're stuck." Gekko pointed out.

"Not for long. There is a way to get passed" An-Yu reassured them.

“Does it involve a rule?” Owlette guessed with a smile.

“A very important one: To dance past a dragon, you must be serious and slow but it involves having fun. I promise. It’s time to be a hero!” The young dragon master declared.

The four heroes performed some dance moves slowly and seriously, while also having fun which included flips and spins, landing onto the dragon’s heads.

Patting them made the tongues fall back with one minute to spare on the countdown.

Going through the gate, had them come across an An-Yu ‘labyrinth’ in a similar set up to ‘Where’s Wally’.

The fake An-Yus laughed with glee as the real An-Yu was taken to the centre of the labyrinth.

At the end was the real gate to the pagoda.

-Meanwhile on the Sky Factory-

“Mmm… You must be one of Romeo’s workers” Black Hat guessed.

Black Hat had dark grey skin, pale green sharp teeth are, black eyes but with his left eye covered by an blue monocle.

He wearing a red and grey undershirt, along with long grey pants and a black trench coat reaching down near the ankles, the collar of which is popped over it, his iconic black top hat with a red band going around the bottom, dark grey gloves and a black tie.

“I…” Bat Knight then sighed.

“I’m a…adviser. What can I do to assist this ‘project’?” he asked.

“Well, there will be a lot of funding involved and for it to turn into a full business like mine did” Black Hat began.

“And mine” Boxman added.

“It will have to start small like a…local store type of thing” Black Hat continued.

“Do you want to know how I started Boxmore?” Boxman asked in a bragging tone making an encouraging face.

“Was there a robot involved?” Bat Knight guessed.

Boxman spluttered in shock.

“Um…Yeah. Mr Logic helped me build it. It started off as a ‘bigger lab’ and then I went on to form into a business that manufactures evil robots to my many costumers…and attacking the plaza” he muttered the last part.

“So how long would you say it would take for Romeo to achieve his goal?” Bat Knight wondered.

“10…” Black Hat began.

“20” Boxman guessed.

“Well, I got rich by scamming and living the wealth life. Pretending to be charismatic will surely help the development process” Rockerduck boasted.

“Well…I can’t stay on this call too long. I’m going to be holding a parent evening tomorrow for BLUNT” Boxman stated.

“Urgh, even your villain school makes me hate you even more! My organisation started as a ‘small’ (the height of a skyscraper) installation in a crime alley. My organisation can help provide supplies for this project if necessary, too” Black hat suggested.

He then glared at Boxman.

“Hey, I’m just as good a villain as you punk!” Boxman cried.

“Um gentlemen, all of your suggestions have been…” Bat Knight began.

“Money making?” Rockerduck interrupted.

“Poser!” Black Hat accused.

Boxman growled at him.

“Helpful. I shall relay the message to Romeo when he gets back” Bat Knight finished.

The three older villains turned back to their screens.

“Well, the thing is kid, you have to help build the first version of the store” Boxman revealed.

“I…what?” Bat knight asked in shock.

“Yeah, you will get to help build the beginning of a construction and repair store” Black Hat added.

“Do you want to know how I started Boxmore?” Boxman asked in a bragging tone making an encouraging face.

“Was there a robot involved?” Bat Knight guessed.

Boxman spluttered in shock.

“Um…Yeah. Mr Logic helped me build it. It started off as a ‘bigger lab’ and then I went on to form into a business that manufactures evil robots to my many costumers…and attacking the plaza” he muttered the last part.

“So how long would you say it would take for Romeo to achieve his goal?” Bat Knight wondered.

“10…” Black Hat began.

“20” Boxman guessed.

“Well, I got rich by scamming and living the wealth life. Pretending to be charismatic will surely help the development process” Rockerduck boasted.

“Well…I can’t stay on this call too long. I’m going to be holding a parent evening tomorrow for BLUNT” Boxman stated.

“Urgh, even your villain school makes me hate you even more! My organisation started as a ‘small’ (the height of a skyscraper) installation in a crime alley. My organisation can help provide supplies for this project if necessary, too” Black hat suggested.

He then glared at Boxman.

“Hey, I’m just as good a villain as you punk!” Boxman cried.

“Um gentlemen, all of your suggestions have been…” Bat Knight began.

“Money making?” Rockerduck interrupted.

“Poser!” Black Hat accused.

Boxman growled at him.

“Helpful. I shall relay the message to Romeo when he gets back” Bat Knight finished.

The three older villains turned back to their screens.

“Well, the thing is kid, you have to help build the first version of the store” Boxman revealed.

“I…what?” Bat knight asked in shock.

“Yeah, you will get to help build the beginning of a construction and repair store” Black Hat added.

“Oh…Um ok” Bat Knight darted his eyes away from the screen.

“I’m sure being a ‘hero’ means wearing a metaphorical mask, bearing a lot of guilt and pressure that will build up if you don’t share it…don’t you miss being a thief?” Boxman asked.

Bat Knight remained silent.

“Romeo and his moth friend clued us in. Have you considered what might have been if you had never met them?” Black Hat added as he held up Arsène’s personal file.

“Um….not really” the young hero stumbled.

Black Hat laughed.

“Well I suggest you think about it” he pointed out.

“Well, I got leave. Tell Romeo, I’ll be free next month on a Tuesday for the next meeting” Boxman shared as he then went offline.

“Ok… um thank you for your contributions” Bat Knight said, respectfully as the line was disconnected.

He mostly stared into space as he reflected on Black Hat had said.

 _Pretending to be prefect in front of classmates at school IS exhausting_ , he thought.

As he headed back to the mainframe room, he noticed ‘The Unknown’ standing by the controls.

“Wh—Who are you?” Bat Knight asked.

“Just think of me as a ‘Friend’, kid. You have great potential given the amount of darkness in you. The road ahead is long and narrow, so watch your step” ‘The Unknown’ said, cryptically.

The hero tried to touch him, but the robed figure scattered like a hologram in the wind and faded from sight.

Bat Knight remained dazed even when Romeo and the others eventually returned.

Renard Rusé had snuck onboard when no one had been looking.

-Back on Mystery Mountain-

The heroes (minus the real An-Yu) travelled through the labyrinth, fighting past phantom ‘fake’ An-Yus.

They were multiple Romeos, Night Panthers and Ninjalinos disguised as An-Yu with her voice.

“You’ll never find her” they mocked.

The real An-Yu played her flute to lead them to her as they slashed, punched and kicked their way through many fakes with owl talons, Cat claws and teleportation (combined with super strength).

After what felt like hours, they found An-Yu at the centre of the labyrinth and the brown vines pointed the way to the exit.

When the gate opened, the labyrinth faded away to show the pagoda’s outside area before the gates again.

“That…monkey statue sure is powerful” Gekko noted.

“Yeah…the illusion was more realistic than I imagined” An-Yu admitted.

Night Panther scanned the Munkigu statue with his eyes as Romeo then had the statue revert them back to their real forms and they ‘celebrated’ prematurely just outside the gate.

The red dragon statue made a loud growl from within the cave when the monkey statue was scanned.

The gate opened and the heroes were safe and accounted for.

“You’re not invited to this party!” Romeo remarked.

Owlette fired owl feathers at the Ninjalinos as Catboy used his speed and stripes to snag the staff, handing it back to An-Yu.

Gekko teleported in front and behind Night Panther to catch him by surprise before punching him in the face.

He then swiped the monkey statue.

An-Yu then made gold wind blow at Romeo with her staff, causing all of them to fly into the air.

“I’ll get you next time, PJS!” Romeo vowed as he and the others then crashed into the bamboo area.

He then smiled as they then retreated.

The heroes then returned to the Pagoda.

“This tricky little monkey must be kept out of the wrong hands” An-Yu stated.

“That’s good because I feel we’d had enough monkey business for one night” As Catboy was speaking, An-Yu hid from sight.

The trio noticed she vanished and looked around for her.

“Boo!” from behind came Night Ninja.

This startled the heroes enough to fall on their backsides.

Only ‘he’ laughed in An-Yu’s voice!

“Munkigu, Mukigu, that’s the last trick for you” she chanted as she reverted to her true appearance.

“Did you just play a joke on us?” Gekko asked in surprise.

She proceeded to help them up and levitated the statue into one of the drawers.

“Back where you belong, little guy” she said, softly.

The heroes did their victory catchphrase and pose.

However, the statue started glowing in time with the red dragon statue….

-To be continued-

**See ya soon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have the monkey statue have a illusion thing as well to add to the disguise theme.  
> My intention is for the next chapter to be posted for my birthday as a gift for you :D um hope you like it, i had fun making this episode more interesting.


	16. Chapter 16- a fated yet dark encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the surprise.  
> A good friend helped me with the name of the Lupin treasure hidden on Mystery mountain.  
> I’m pretty glad I achieved my goal in the end.  
> Hope you enjoy, the chapter for my birthday.  
> :)

The Quiz for the end of the year was being held today.

All of the class (Including Newton) had signed the card that the PJs had made for Mr Shawn.

The class sat at the round tables in their teams.

Arsène waved over at Rip who gave a small smile and then looked away.

He seemed 30% happier since his therapy started.

Before the quiz started, he held a notebook at the table his team were at and wrote down any negative or positive thoughts that came, one of the things he was advised to do.

Since the night he was saved from Octabella, Arsène had tried to bond with Rip more in school even as the school year was coming to an end. This ranged from ‘playdates’ to sleepovers (that included Greg, Kevin and Howler), video game ‘battles’ (including Kingdom Hearts) and watching movies (and shows) like The Lion King with the sequels (and a revamped Disney XD version of The Lion Guard), Phineas and Ferb, the owl house and even Amphibia.

Although, Rip kept having this uneasy feeling since the night he had ‘saved’ her and her siblings from being corrupted were-wolves, something she hadn’t shared with him…yet.

So, when the quiz started, she did her best to avoid eye contact with him.

“Ok, everyone. There will be three rounds: general knowledge, Disney and Cartoon shows.” Mr Shawn began.

Everyone in their different teams come up with team names like ‘Miraculous Masks’, ‘Wonder Wolves’, Monster Mashers (Tommy, Steven and Tim (Sometimes called 'Timmy), Animal Avengers (Nathan and Pierre with Duncan and Louis), Flossy masters (Jenny, Billy and Jason) etc.

“Ok, first question: How many years are there in a millennium?”

The teams conversed among their tables in whispers before writing down the answer they agreed on.

“Sir, how many questions for this round?” Pierre asked, quickly.

“12” Mr Shawn replied.

“Ready for the next one?”

They nodded.

The questions were:

  * Where does the Prime Minister in the UK live?
  * What is the largest planet in the solar system?
  * How many days are there in November?
  * What is the capital of the USA?
  * What are the primary colours?
  * What 3 colours are on France's flag?
  * What continent is France in?
  * Who was Prime Minister of the UK when World War II ended?
  * Ryder and Marshall are characters from what TV show?
  * What is the capital of Scotland?
  * Who is the Patron Saint of England?



Then the general round was over and the Disney round could begin.

The question for the Disney round were the following:

Which Disney cartoon features the two lead characters mistakenly eating the same piece of spaghetti at the same time?

  1. What is the name of Nemo's Dad in Finding Nemo?
  2. What was the first name of Disney's founder?
  3. What kind of animal was Baloo in The Jungle Book?
  4. What is the 2007 film Ratatouille about?
  5. Which catchy song do Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog sing in The Lion King?
  6. What is the name of the Kingdom that Anna and Elsa live in?
  7. What did Maui steal from Ta Fiti in Moana?
  8. What animal was Robin Hood in the Disney movie?
  9. What's the name of Simba's evil uncle in the Lion King?
  10. What is the city that Aladdin lives in called?
  11. What is the dimension that Anne, Sasha and Marcy end up in? (Hint: it’s the name of the show)
  12. In the Jungle Book, what kind of primate is King Louis?
  13. In Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, only one of the dwarfs doesn’t have a beard - which one?
  14. Bambi makes friends with a baby skunk - what is her name?
  15. In Finding Nemo, what kind of fish is Nemo?



And then came the last round, Arsène was overly nervous, wondering if his team could win.

“Remember everyone, doing a quiz isn’t about winning. Yes, winning can be a nice bonus but what’s most important is having fun and knowing you participated” Mr Shawn reminded everyone before he continued with the last round.

Two of the questions that involved guessing a word missing from the lyrics required part of it being played so everyone heard the tune.

Cartoon round:

  1. Finish the theme tune: "Can you tell me how to get, how to get to _____ _____?
  2. Who is the missing member of the original Paw Patrol team?



Ryder, _____, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye

  1. What is the name of the cockapoo in Paw Patrol?
  2. Who is the Captain who heads up the Octonauts?
  3. What is the name of Dora The Explorer's pet monkey?
  4. What is the name of the team of sentient rock people led by a half human male?
  5. What location or ‘building’ do the warner siblings live in since their ‘creation’ and show cancellation?
  6. What is the name of the mad scientist KO and friends face with from Boxmore?
  7. What is the name of Wallace's dog in the Aardman animations?
  8. Who was Kermit the Frog’s girlfriend?
  9. Complete the theme tune - "Bob The Builder, can we ___ it?"
  10. What is the name of the famous step sibling inventing duo?
  11. What is the name of the home of the powerpuff girls?
  12. What do the alley cats call their leader Top Cat for a nickname?
  13. What is the name of Paris’ famous duo superheroes in Miraculous?



16.what is the name of Master Fang’s dog?

“Ok, everyone swap papers with the team nearest to you and we’ll do through the answers” Mr Shawn stated.

“When’s the right time to give him the card?” Greg whispered.

“How about when the quiz is over and before the concert?” Connor suggested.

The answers were as follows:

For the first round, General:

  * 1,000
  * 10 Downing Street
  * Jupiter
  * 30 days
  * Washington DC
  * Red, blue and yellow
  * Red, white and blue
  * Europe
  * Winston Churchill
  * PAW Patrol
  * Edinburgh
  * St George



The second round, Disney Round:

  * Lady and the tramp
  * Marvin


  * Walt
  * Bear (or sloth bear)
  * A rat who loves to cook
  * Hakuna Matata
  * Arendelle 
  * The heart
  * Fox
  * Scar
  * Agrabah
  * Amphibia
  * Orangutan
  * Dopey
  * Flower
  * Clownfish 



Then the third round, cartoon round:

  * Sesame Street
  * Marshall
  * Skye
  * Captain Barnacles 
  * Boots
  * The crystal gems
  * The water tower
  * Grommit 
  * Miss Piggy
  * Fix
  * Phineas and Ferb
  * Townsville 
  * TC
  * Ladybug and Chat Noir
  * Sloppy



“Ok, everyone. I’m going to tally up the scores to see who won” Mr Shawn said.

“Greg, how about you come and help me?” He added.

Feeling a little flustered being put on the spot so suddenly, he followed Mr Shawn to work out which team won.

The teacher assistant stayed with the class as they focused.

“Ok, everyone. We’ll giving Mr Shawn our gift as soon as the quiz is over” Amaya announced.

Their classmates cheered as low-key as they could.

 _So this is the last day of school,_ Arsène thought.

“No matter what happens, it was a great quiz today” Arsène said when he faced Rip.

“Um yeah, great game today” she muttered as she shook his hand respectfully.

Roughly 30 minutes later, the pair came back with the results.

“Joint third place was….drumroll please”

Everyone banged or did jazzhands as a ‘drumroll’.

“Flossy masters (Jenny, Billy and Jason) and Asteroid Astronauts (Arsène with Newton, Rose and Kate)” Greg announced.

Everyone clapped.

“Great job. Now in second place….”

There was another excitable drumroll.

“Wonder Wolves (Ripley with Howard and Tia) and Cat crusaders (Anne with Kevin and Bella)” Mr Shawn announced.

They all cheered.

“At first place, and it was pretty close. Miraculous Masks” he concluded.

Cameron, who was with Galia, a female with blond hair in two buns, blue eyes and pale skin wearing a light purple top with dark purple sleeves and a pink bubble symbol in the middle along with a red skirt and blue shoes, Archie and his cousin Alex, as Team Crash shook hands with the other teams.

The prize was getting to be close to the front at Jayden Houston’s goodbye concert for the students in the afternoon.

“Ok, guys. The other teachers will help us set up the stage and we be heading outside at 3 pm” Mr Shawn announced.

“Sir, we would like to share something” Connor nodded at Amaya.

She and Greg got out the large card they’d spent weeks on making.

“Thank you for everything, Mr Shawn. I know you’re not leaving but we wanted to give you something to help remember us” Amaya shared.

He took the card and saw all the heartfelt messages from the whole class (even Newton).

He began to tear up.

“Thank you, children. I will miss you all when you leave” he admitted.

“Can we give one hug?” Cameron asked.

“Ok just one” Mr Shawn said in a flattered voice.

They gave him a emotional group hug.

As the other teachers helped with setting up the concert stage and chairs, Arsène sat on one of the benches staring with worry.

“Hey Connor, what happens if you don’t have a clue on what high school to attend in September?” Arsène asked with concern.

“I’m…not sure but I figured we’d all try to go to the same high school if possible” Connor admitted.

Arsène avoided eye contact after he spoke.

The dark aura returned and gradually got stronger.

Patch, who was returning from the night den, looked over at Arsène with grave concern.

An hour later, everyone sat in their seats and waited for the concert to start.

Arsène briefly shared his concern with his teacher who reassured him that regardless of distance he can find a way to stay in touch with friends and to ask his parents for help with deciding on what high school to attend.

Just moments before the concert started, he got a message:

‘You will be needed to select a location for the first version of my planned store this evening, Romeo’.

He slunk in his chair just as a familiar now 30-year-old male with light brown eye, tan skin and short dark brown hair wearing a red jacket with a lightning bolt going across it covering a yellow shirt, red Jeans (pants, not be confused with ‘underpants’ or underwear) with a golden-plated belt and black boots.

“Are you ready to rock on the last day of school?!” he cried.

They all cheered.

His band joined him on stage following his outfit colour scheme with a swan pattern on their sleeves.

His band joined him on stage following his outfit colour scheme with a swan pattern on their sleeves.

Jayden got out his golden microphone as the music started: it was a pop-rock Melody that has some chords similar to Queen’s ‘We will rock you’ mixed with piano and synthesizers.

He and his band sang a song about friendship, family and treasuring long term bonds as everyone enjoyed the concert.

When it was around 6pm, Arsène left without saying goodbye to his classmates.

He gave Mr Shawn a brief wave on his way out though.

Changing into his Bat Knight attire with his bracelet, he got his motorcycle and rode out onto the streets.

He was sent details from Romeo to meet in the park.

Upon taking him on the sky factory, the young scientist turned to Bat Knight.

“Where do you think I should set up shop in this city?” He asked.

“It won’t be evil right?” Bat Knight questioned.

“No, it will be a harmless repair and construction shop” Romeo replied, half truthfully.

“Ok...what about over there?” Bat Knight pointed from the outer deck.

It was directed at the outskirts on the north-east, to the right of PJ HQ from the forest.

Not too far from the main road.

Romeo pondered for a moment and wrote something down in his notebook.

“Thank you, Bat Knight. I’ll call you back soon to help with YOUR goal” Romeo said, politely.

So, while feeling confused, Bat Knight headed off.

-Back at the concert-

“I hope you all enjoyed the concert. I want to give a big shoutout to all the wonderful students moving on to pastures new in September. My advice: try to be a ‘everyday’ hero by doing small good deeds for family and friends to show them you care. You don’t have to save the world to be a hero but brightening their day will make them feel appreciated” Jayden advised.

The last time he had a concert in the city, he had been 25.

“I also want to give another shoutout to the mysterious ‘heroes’ who returned my microphone a few years ago, you also rock!” he added.

The PJs gave each other knowing looks and smiled.

“I’ll be giving autographs after the show” he finished.

The children became ecstatic.

“We’re really going to meet him!” Amaya cried.

Greg looked around.

“Say…where’s Arsène?” He wondered.

“He left a little while ago” Mr Shawn revealed.

Connor went over to Aisha quickly.

“Could you and Namir check on Arsène for us? We’ll join you after we get the autographs for our circle of friends” he promised.

“Ok, see you guys later. Thank you for everything, Mr Shawn!” Aisha called out as she headed off.

Patch followed her as she transformed into Flying Squirrel and began looking for Arsène.

“Um, guys…would anyone like to possibly patrol the streets? I need encouragement” he said through their communication link.

“On our way” Namir responded.

-Meanwhile-

As the children were lined up to get autographs, Connor’s worry grew with every passing minute.

“Hey, we’ll join them as soon as we can” Greg tried to reassure him.

“What if we didn’t do enough to help him with his struggles?” Connor wondered.

Amaya placed one of her hands on his shoulder.

“We’d did what we could given our limited knowledge” she pointed out.

Before long, they were next after Cameron in line order.

“So, who do I write these 6 pictures for?” Jayden asked, politely.

“Connor, Amaya and Greg” Connor began.

“Then Aisha, Namir and Arsène 4” Greg finished.

“Alright” the famous singer signed them one at a time with a smile.

“Hope you enjoyed the concert” he said genuinely.

“Yeah, thank you so much!” Greg said, excitedly.

As the children received the pictures back, he noticed their bracelets.

“Are those special bracelets?” Jayden couldn’t help asking.

“Yeah…they help us with sleep” Connor replied, awkwardly.

“I see…when I was younger, I had a special friend to help me sleep too” Jayden said in a low voice.

The children’s eyes lit up.

Greg noticed he had a swan necklace hidden underneath his shirt.

“I hope we meet again someday” Jayden said, warmly.

“Me too” Amaya agreed.

They then had to leave due to the people behind them wanting a turn.

 _Could it be that Jayden Houston had a spirit animal?,_ Greg thought.

As they began to leave, Mr Shawn was tearing up.

"Mr Shawn, thank you for being a great teacher these last 5 ...or um 6 years of school" Amaya said, greatfully.

"And thank you for your wonderful gift, i will treasure it greatly. And remember, you're welcome to visit anytime as long as you phone in first" Mr Shawn stated.

They gave him one last hug, looked at the school they had attended since age 5 (for the primary school section and 3 for the nursery section) before heading home. 

-In the Quantic universe-

When two days passed after Volpina kidnapped Neku, a Japanese kid with dyed blonde and CEO of Tagamoto Industries (in Paris), Hawkmoth made contact with Romeo again.

“Young apprentice, I have a new accomplice that will need to explore your world. His name is Vanitas” Hawkmoth stated.

“Very well, sir. I’m familiar with that name. I’ll let him through” Romeo replied.

Vanitas went through the green portal the young scientist summoned, ending up in the PJ Masks’ world now.

In the streets of Tarabiscoville, Bat knight was riding his motorcycle on patrol alongside teammates Snow Leopard and Flying Squirrel for any night villain activity.

They were passing Café Central when a portal appeared in front of him.

“Are you Arsène Lupin 4?” A voice asked.

“Who’s asking?” He replied.

Out came Vanitas in his sunglasses, having morphed back into his a black and red organic-looking bodysuit.

He was identical to Sora, although he possesses golden-yellow eyes behind his sunglasses, jet-black hair, paler skin and a taller, more muscular build.

From a safe distance, Patch watched the exchange.

“The name’s Vanitas. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, young ‘hero’” the emo teen stated.

“How do you know my name?” Arsène asked, cautiously.

“A certain moth figure told me. Come, let us get to know each other” Vanitas offered.

“Hawkmoth” Snow leopard said, bitterly.

“Yes” a dark aura surrounded Arsène/Bat Knight.

“I can feel the darkness within you, kid. Now why don’t we take a walk without the rodent?” Vanitas suggested.

As Bat Knight warily followed him, purple and yellow grabber sticky splat was applied to Flying Squirrel and Snow Leopard, causing them to jolt backwards like a bungee jumper.

“I’m aware that you’re a hero but you used to be something else right?” Vanitas questioned.

“Well I was originally a phantom thief like everyone else in my family, mysterious, cunning, the works. But I’m not that person anymore“ Even as he said this, Bat Knight was sweating nervously.

Vanitas’ eyes peaked with interest.

“What are you hiding?” He inquired.

Bat knight avoided eye contact.

“You said we should get to know each other. What about you?” He countered.

“I was once the darkness of a keyblade wielder named Ventus and named by a creepy old master named Xehanort. When I was separated from him, Ven’s heart was fractured and almost died. But the heart of a newborn named Sora healed his heart, giving me this face. I was trained by Xehanort how to fight with a keyblades, any emotion I felt became an unversed creature. At first, I was like Ven, even missed him. But after fighting the unversed over and over, feeling the pain each time, Xehanort convinced me that the only way to be whole was to forge the X-blade (pronounced keyblade) made from the clash of light and darkness.4 years later after being given to his friend Eraqus, I went to Ven and convinced him that Terra, his friend, would leave him to get him to leave home.

Followed the three friends to other worlds, all the way to the Keyblade graveyard where a century ago a war was fought between warriors to force Ven to fight me. In our last fight, he won, and I lost.

Ven’s heart went to Sora and made him see me in a dream world about 13 years later.

Negative energy (from children’s screams), time travel from the moment before I was defeated the first time and a replica body is how I was revived the first time to finally meet Sora in person in a world with inter dimensional doors (to the human world) only to be shoved by a monster into a bunch of doors, fight Aqua again, witness my ‘brother’ wake up and then one last rematch with Ven and Sora.

I was revived from Sora’s heart (in present day) when he gave into darkness enough to free me and gaining a physical body a second time with the added bonus of being able to connect to him in a dream.

So, here I am now, and your secrets intrigue me” Vanitas explained.

Bat Knight reminded silent.

Vanitas then got an idea.

“I know I may look scary, but I want to be your friend. Don’t you want to stop pretending all the time? Let me help you” he said as he channelled some of Sora’s traits to persuade him.

Bat Knight thought it over and saw what seemed to be a genuine pleading smile from Vanitas.

“Um… well… I did have trouble fitting in because of my family history in my previous schools, even at my current school they cared about comparing me to my family until I met my current friends. It’s… just…I’ve done so many bad things to them…it’s like…” Bat Knight began.

“You’re going to explode?” another voice finished.

It belonged to Romeo in a cloak with a voice disguiser collar.

He was joined by the PJ Maniacs.

“What are you four doing here?” Bat Knight hissed.

“He is one of my BLUNT Teachers and we’re here to support you, ‘friend’” Romeo stated.

“Say, Vanitas do you remember anyone named ‘Romeo’?” Night Panther asked.

“I haven’t met anyone of that name yet” Vanitas confirmed.

 _This must be Vanitas before BLUNT started_ , Romeo thought.

“Ok, just don’t try anything crazy” Bat Knight warned.

“I promise not to….yet” Romeo stated, ending it in a softer voice.

“So, how can you help me with my problem? Are you going to remove the darkness in me?” Bat Knight asked.

“No, I need you embrace it” Vanitas stated.

He got his hand out and concentrated.

Using his link to darkness, he scanned Bat Knight, seeing all the bad things he had done through his inner darkness including the side-effect on his mind, in his head.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

“You just need to trust me” he added.

He gave Romeo a slight nod and the young scientist summoned another portal.

-Meanwhile-

Snow Leopard and Flying Squirrel were stuck in a tree as the Ninjalinos ran off to wait for any more heroes.

“Guys, we need help. Bat Knight is with someone named Vanitas and possibly Romeo. You need to hurry and get us down fast” Flying Squirrel urged.

“We’re coming” Catboy replied.

They took the gecko-mobile and Cat-car with Patch sitting with Catboy in the latter while Owlette, Gekko and Lapin Blanc took the former.

They sped along and found the duo stuck, hanging from a tree in the parks miles from the Café as Bat Knight was now on the north-east side of the city, 30 miles from the park approaching the library Gekko had his party in (approximately 1.2 miles from the arches and around the corner from the cake store) that was opposite the cinema seen in ‘The Disappearing Ninja’.

Patch summoned his wings and flew alongside them.

Among the team, from the side-lines, was the secretive heroes Lumière jaune (Yellow light) and Triton Rose (Pink Newt), allies of Snow Leopard.

As the other heroes freed their friends and then hurried to reach Bat Knight, Hawkmoth had appeared in the portal.

-Over by the library-

“What do you want, Hawkmoth?” Bat Knight asked in a hostile voice.

“All I want is for us to help you” The adult villian replied.

“Don’t you want to be free of this pain, this anguish and channel your darkness to achieve your goals? To be free of the heavy pressures of a hero and expectations of family?” Vanitas asked.

“I….” Bat Knight began.

“But I can’t control it” he admitted as the dark aura around his body steadily grew stronger and unversed with purple sad or angry eyes spawned from it.

Vanitas smiled.

“I can show you how” he stated.

A rock ballad version of the tune to ‘Unleash the magic’ played.

“I see you’ve always been an outcast,

Someone fought hard to fit in.

Once a thief, now a hero and

You’re running out of time!” Vanitas sang.

“Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh” PJ Maniacs and Romeo sang in the background.

“I understand you wish to stay a hero,

But look, you’re clearly breaking at the seams.

But if you don’t embrace the darkness,

You’ll collapse from hero pressure,

Of this, I’m very sure!” Vanitas declared in song form.

PJ Maniacs and Romeo: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

“Embrace the darkness, Embrace the darkness!

There’s nothing to be ashamed.

You previously used it and abused it,

So why is now not the same?

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)” Everyone, which included Hawkmoth, sang.

As they sang, the vehicles was approaching their location.

“With all the rage and despair,

Your friends don’t even care.

Don’t you want to grow in strength?

If you join with me, we’ll be better than a team,

This is a one-time offer and chance,

Your mental strain weans, and they don’t give you a passing glance” Vanitas continued with a convincing ‘friendly’ smile.

PJ Maniacs and Romeo: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

“Embrace the darkness, Embrace the darkness!

Aren’t we allies after all?

Our main interest for this team-up,

Is witnessing the hero era crumble!” they all sang.

“My offer is very genuine,

I’m much more than darkness now,

You’ll feel better if we win and unleash the potential from within

As for all of us,

All we need is one spark,

One key turn,

For….” Vanitas sang as he placed a hand out, offering Arsene his help

“Darkness to endure!

Embrace the darkness, Embrace the darkness!

Don’t let this chance slip by,

No reason to treat it as a curse.

Embrace the darkness, free the darkness now!” They sang, chanting the last line in the background.

The heroes got out and raced over as fast as they could.

“Imagine all the strength I’ll gain,

Should I really embrace this monster inside me?” Bat Knight looked at his hands as he sang.

The heroes saw him going towards Vanitas’ outstretched hand as the dark aura grew stronger throughout the song.

“But I’m tired of all this pretending,

So maybe this will be my salvation if I use it.

But being free of this emotion is all I want to be!” Bat Knight sang as his eyes flashed red.

“Arsène, NO!” All the heroes cried.

“Embrace the darkness, free the darkness now!” all the villians sang.

Arsène took Vanitas’ hand and darkness engulfed his body.

Arsène closed his eyes as he ‘embraced’ the darkness.

Vanitas concentrated too.

 **‘ Didn’t you go through an arc, brother?’** a cheerful voice asked.

 _Yes, but why on earth would I admit it to a child?_ Vanitas thought, bitterly.

** The ‘twin’ boys landed on Vanitas’ dive to the heart station, a platform with an image of him holding with keyblade with his eyes close with half of the outer circles containing the unversed symbol while the other half included images of Xion, Ven, members of Team Shadowfire (Including TKO/Tao, Fink, Bliss, Mojo and even Spinel) and Sora. **

** “So, you decided to reach out to me again” Vanitas said. **

** “Of course, I wanted to check on your progress since that shady wedding plot” Sora reminded him. **

** “Well, I’m fine ‘Brother’. But I have 0 intention of sharing my ‘progress’ to a child hero” Vanitas remarked, coldly. **

** “Ok, Ok. Just wanted to make sure I was talking to the right emo teen” Sora said, hesitantly. **

** He looked at the pillar, specifically at the image of Xion. **

** He gave a playful smile. **

** “What?” Vanitas gave an unamused look. **

** “Yeah…You HAVE changed. Regardless of your choice, don’t forget your experiences” Sora advised. **

** “I don’t need to tell you everything about my ‘progress’” Vanitas dismissed. **

** “Good luck, Vanitas. Maybe this experience will inspire you” Sora said, insightfully. **

** Vanitas gave him a small smile as Sora disappeared into particles of light. **

When Vanitas and Arsène opened their eyes, Arsène now wore armour that was a mix of colours from both his rage ranger and Capitaine Lupin outfits but retained his bat ears as part of his knight helmet and energy sword from his bat knight attire.

Arsène’s eyes which were now red had a hint of yellow as he looked over at his teammates.

“Arsène, why are you with villians?” Gekko asked.

“I’ve given it a lot of thought….and I’m not Arsène, Capitaine Lupin or even Rage Ranger anymore, I am Shadow Bandit!” he announced.

“Doesn’t it feel great to be free of the stress and weight of heroism?” Vanitas asked in a cocky fashion.

“It sure does. I feel light again. You guys said you’d help me manage the struggles I was going through but your idea of ‘help’ was never enough. Even as a hero….but not anymore. Maybe I never should have accepted your offer in the first place!” Shadow Bandit cried.

Catboy was visibly shocked by this.

An invisible vehicle headed towards Shadow Bandit as a lion roar was aimed at him from the right.

Shadow Bandit got a brief vision of where the two would impact him and gracefully moved in time for them to miss him but hit each other.

The Salamander submarine became visible and Lumière Jaune jumped in quickly to try to remain secretive while activating his luck field that was limited to two metres in surface area.

“Interesting allies, you have there” Vanitas remarked.

He activated his dark aura and smiled.

“Shadow Bandit, how about we show your friends just how worthwhile you are” he suggested.

Shadow Bandit then rushed at Catboy specifically with his sword.

Gekko and Newton Star both activated their shields to protect their friend.

“So, you’ve made your choice” Shadow Bandit jumped back and pointed his sword towards them.

“Please, Arsène, we can help you!” Catboy cried.

“I have a better idea: a super-off rematch. Winner gets to do what they wish like say…end the era of heroes in this city for good and loser has to leave the city forever. Like last time, anything goes including alliances with night-time villians” Shadow Bandit wagered.

“Wait TONIGHT?!” Owlette exclaimed.

Their darkened friend laughed.

“How about we make this more interesting by holding it on the last night of school ever?” he proposed.

“Which is tonight” Gekko pointed out.

“Exactly. Let’s have it be a three-night event” Shadow Bandit stated with

“Meet back here at 9 pm” he added.

As the heroes began to leave, Catboy looked back for a moment and caught Shadow Bandit’s glare.

Shadow Bandit and Romeo (plus the PJ Maniacs) led Vanitas to the Sky Factory to regroup.

“So, what’s the plan?” Romeo asked.

“For tonight, I want the Ninjalinos and Armadylan’s help” Shadow Bandit requested.

“And myself? I can help obliterate them” Vanitas suggested.

The darkened child shook his head.

“Not yet. You’ll be the last resort, dear mentor” Shadow Bandit stated.

-At the PJ HQ-

“If this is going to be a three-night event, maybe we should rotate our back-up?” Catboy suggested.

“Who wants to back us up for tonight?” Gekko asked.

Tim, PJ Robot, Snow Leopard and Motsuki raised their hands.

“When did you get here, Motsuki?” Owlette asked.

“After getting invite from your bat friend” The moth girl stated.

“I will assist tomorrow night” Luna added.

She peered over at Lapin Blanc as he shivered.

“Any strategies this time?” she asked.

“We try to reach him AGAIN while trying not to lose” Catboy stated.

“And….what if it….fails?” Motsuki asked, worriedly.

“We ask the wolfys and his family for help if necessary” Catboy replied, gravely.

“PJ Robot, be ready to call Kevin” Gekko requested.

“Guys, keep this with you. It’s linked to my pendant so we can keep in touch if my mask comms are out of range. The listening stone from space, one of my very distant ancestors found it around the time a gift was given to the dragon mages…or at least that’s what I was told” Newton stated as he gave Owlete a small grey stone that lights up green when in use with a design that is similar to those on the asteroids.

“Thank you. We’ll call if we need extra back-up” Owlette promised.

-At 9 pm, at the local library-

Shadow Bandit, the Ninjalinos and Armadylan were waiting for them.

The armadillo kid was armed with a familiar red, black and white guitar called ‘Captain Hardrock’ (named after the fictional character from history).

Marvin had acquired the night shadow animal amulet that was in the shape of a Tanuki (from Japan and briefly displayed in the museum even when Night Ninja later tried to steal it) which Night Ninja and Night Warrior had tried to steal at different times.

It had the power to cloak the user in shadow to make it easier to steal without being seen and when combined with the 'ring of ninjability', it allows the user to control the power of the totems.

The PJ Masks arrived with Tim, Snow Leopard and Motsuki 20 minutes later.

“Wait…I thought you didn’t want to use the treasures in battle anymore” Catboy said in shock.

“Things change” Shadow Bandit said, darkly.

Armadylan began strumming the guitar and laughing hysterically.

He fired sound waves at the heroes and Gekko teleported in front with his shields to protect everyone.

“So where’s that creepy guy Vanitas?” Snow Leopard asked.

Shadow Bandit smiled.

“He’ll be watching from a safe distance” he remarked.

Marvin put on the amulet as the other ninjalinos threw sticky splat and shuriken at the heroes.

Owlette fired owl feathers at them and summoned her feather shield.

The Ninjalinos dodged the projectiles and Marvin used the amulet to catch the heroes by surprise.

Catboy summoned his claws and sped around the Ninjalinos.

Tim changed into his splat monster form and fired his sticky splat at them, causing Shadow Bandit to constantly dodge them.

Motsuki squeaked angrily as she fired a purple beam from her antennas at Armadylan and then followed up with a moon bubble attack.

She then used her beam to remove the guitar from his hands as he growled in anger.

Shadow Bandit launched at Catboy with his sword and Catboy retaliated with his sonic meow.

Marvin reappeared near Snow Leopard and Owlette and fired the purple and yellow splat grabbers at them, leaving them helpless.

He then teleported a regular sword in his hands and faced Tim.

“Do you surrender?” Shadow Bandit asked.

“Never!” Catboy cried.

His cat whiskers became visible as he used his sonic meow again and Motsuki trapped the other Ninjalinos including Daisy in moon crystal cadges.

This meant only Motsuki, Catboy, Tim, Marvin, PJ Robot, Gekko and Shadow Bandit were left.

Shadow Bandit summoned a dark corridor and went through it to end up behind PJ Robot.

PJ Robot fired a laser at him which Shadow Bandit deflected with his sword.

The robot then got out his hammer arm to continue fighting.

Shadow Bandit empowered his sword with darkness energy and as PJ Robot was switching between arms, he sliced off one of his wings.

“Shadow Bandit, I’m going to activate a secret command. Get ready for a surprise” Romeo said through his comms.

Just then, PJ Robot’s eyes turned pink and he turned to face his friends.

“Buddy, are you ok?” Gekko asked, nervously.

The robot went invisible and sped around the remaining heroes while emitting a mix of dark and light blue lightening.

He then produced a loud sound at the frequency only cats would hear which caused Catboy to cry out on pain.

Marvin pinned down Tim with sticky splat rope (the same kind seen in ‘Arma-leader’).

Shadow Bandit then trapped Motsuki and Gekko in dark aura.

He smiled in triumph.

“No…We can’t lose. You…cheated” Catboy groaned, still feeling the pain of the sound.

“Well, I’ll let the three of you retreat but the allies from tonight stay with me” Shadow Bandit stated.

He then released Gekko and Motsuki and signalled to the Ninjalinos to free only Owlette.

“Can’t wait to see you again for stage two” Shadow Bandit then cackled.

The heroes helped Catboy up as they retreated in shame.

“I’m sorry I let him win” Motsuki said, sadly.

“Hey, you did well in that fight, Motsuki. You can rest at HQ with Luna” Owlette reassured her.

“We…underestimated him. He’s more crafty now” Catboy whispered.

“We can’t use the same tactics as last time. Gekko, you go to Mystery Mountain for help. Owlette, see if Luna can help with strategy. I…need to rest for a while” He added, softly.

Once at HQ, the others were caught up with what had transpired.

“I’ll do what I can to make sure you guys win the next two stages” Patch vowed.

Newton, Cameron and Luna nodded.

Gekko took his PJ Rover to Mystery Mountain while Catboy returned to his bedroom.

Patch flew back to his house as well.

“I’m sure if I have a good night’s sleep, I’ll feel better at planning tomorrow. And starting the summer like this is…odd” Connor admitted.

Patch sighed.

“Indeed. But I trust you all can reach Arsène again but…it’s possible you’ll need someone extra to get it to work” Patch guessed.

Connor lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _Maybe we will need to call Kevin tomorrow after all_ , he thought.

-On Mystery Mountain, in the pagoda-

An-Yu was mediating when her eyes glowed and the mountain whispered to her ‘Sky Staff’.

There were a loud knock on the door which belonged to Gekko.

“An-Yu, we need your help to win a super-off against Arsène, he’s become something new: Shadow Bandit and he beat us in the first round!” He cried.

“I see. I think taking another look at the caves, in the ‘Hidden truth chamber’ will help” She stated.

About 30 minutes later, they headed down the steps inside the cave to the chamber at the end of the hall of history.

The Paintings that covered the early Earth era and ‘Totem hero and Moon trial era’ were still there.

“What does this mean?” Gekko asked, while looking at the painting that depicted a mage receiving a staff from the spirit animals.

“‘The ’Sky Staff’ was a gift from the spirit animals to the dragon masters/ mages to help protect them from Space threats. A being with space/star power (like an ancestor of Newton Star) or cosmic spirit animal energy would be needed to unlock its power.

This was before totems and superheroes of all kinds were a thing…’” An-Yu translated.

“Hmmm….any idea where it could be located?” Gekko wondered.

An-Yu thought carefully. 

“It might be somewhere in the caves. The Chou ninja are making sure none of the ninjalinos snuck in” she stated.

-Meanwhile-

Mitsu and Akemi Chou were in the caves to make sure it was secure, when they located a new-ish area.

It had two lanterns: one by the entrance/exit and the other by some rocks on the left as a person enters.

It was similar to the area the PJ Masks and PJ robot had been imprisoned except there was no prison or lion statues. On the the wall, about half a mile from the entrance was something sticking out.

It appeared to be a dark green, purple and yellow staff with a yellow gem embedded on it.

“Master An-Yu, we’ve found something” Mitsu reported.

“Alright, tell us the direction of the cave you’re in and we’ll meet you there” An-Yu replied, as she used her staff to connect to their suits.

-On the sky factory-

“You did well for the first stage, Shadow Bandit” Vanitas praised.

Shadow Bandit was heaving and sweating rapidly after arriving through a dark corridor with Marvin and the other ninjalinos plus the new captives (and a trapped Armadylan).

“Why do...I feel...exhausted?” He asked.

“You haven’t been wearing your coat, have you?” Vanitas wondered.

“I….left it in my room before attending the concert” the young bandit admitted.

“You rest then. Vanitas, what’s the plan?” Romeo asked, still in a deep, disguised voice.

“Well, Young accomplice. I need to teach our new protégée how to control the darkness first” Vanitas stated.

“Oh yeah, they still don’t know you were helping me, do they?” Romeo asked.

Shadow Bandit nodded.

Romeo turned to the PJ Maniacs.

“You’ll be tagged in tomorrow night” he ordered.

Shadow Bandit got out a note that was from the vault in his mansion home.

“Marvin, I need you and the other ninjalinos to find this” he instructed.

“All I know is that my distant ancestor hid it somewhere on Mystery mountain” he added.

On the note was a sketch of an old fashioned mirror with the word ‘Renavatio (Rebirth in Latin)’ above it, on the back was writing.

“We’ll begin the search tomorrow night” Marvin remarked.

-To be continued- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few other Kingdom hearts elements like the effects of overusing the darkness will continue being included.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter so far


	17. Chapter 17- Stage two of the super rematch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a few elements from Starbeam. I recommend at least watching two episodes of it to have a small idea of what it’s like:)  
> Starbeam and it’s characters belong to the show creators and Netflix.  
> Steelbeak, Gandra and FOWL are from Ducktales 2017. I'm just borrowing them.  
> Note: Cockfighting refers to roosters fighting in a ring illegally.

When Gekko and An-Yu got to the cave with the staff, they exchanged a concerned look.

“The paintings mentioned someone cosmic can get it out right?”

An-Yu nodded.

“Then I’ll inform everyone tomorrow” Gekko promised.

-On the sky Factory (late at night)-

“Vanitas, please teach me how to control the darkness” Shadow Bandit pleaded.

“You’re impressive in battle but unlike me, you’re not made of darkness. I suggest you wear your black coat. My lessons for tonight and tomorrow will be tough. For tomorrow, it will be 3 hours before stage two” Vanitas instructed, calmly.

Romeo looked over at Snow Leopard and Tim who were imprisoned in his ball cadges, which had been adjusted to withstand The Splat Monster’s strength (along with Gekko’s).

“What are you going to do to us?!” Snow Leopard cried.

The young scientist smiled.

“Mini-bot, help Robot with my new suit. I’ll need you to pour the portions of powers you stole into it. Night Panther, check the dimension list and see if we can get back-up” Romeo ordered.

Night Panther went into his office and went down the list to ‘Starbeam’ (also known as Somerset) and ‘FOWL’ which led him to make contact with agents Gandra Dee and Steelbeak along with a 9-year-old called ‘Miserable Marla’.

Romeo faced the captives.

He got out his rebuilt voicebox machine which now had an electric taser to blast them with.

“Here’s the thing, heroes, I need to make sure my pal Shadow Bandit wins because I WANT to stay and rule the world. None of you or the PJ Pests know what your old friend did to help little old me” Romeo claimed in his ‘helpless’ voice.

“What does he mean?” Tim asked.

 _Where my suspicions correct?_ Snow Leopard thought.

They all stared at Shadow Bandit.

“I have been helping Romeo, since the slumber scheme and in return he’s helping me achieve my desire: to be appreciated by heroes and villains alike” He admitted.

“But…we do appreciate you” Snow Leopard stated.

“Well, not like a full-on equal just back-up most of the time and that therapy didn’t fully help not the way you wanted” Shadow Bandit pointed out.

“What about Rip? Does SHE know?” Armadylan asked.

Shadow Bandit clenched his fists.

“You don’t know anything about her or me!” he retaliated.

“Shadow Bandit, go get your coat. We’ll handle things here” Vanitas ordered.

Shadow Bandit glared at his former friends as Nightmare Basilisk freed Armadylan from his prison before heading off.

-The next day (and the start of summer)- 

Ripley lay in her room, wondering why Arsène had made the choice he did the night she begged him for help.

Her memory of that night had fully returned (it had returned in stages) and she felt confused and angry about the ordeal.

Kevin had received a note from a mysterious Shadow Bandit about the ‘super-off’ rematch at their door and she had ignored it at first.

“You remember what happened last time, Rip. I have a hunch we may have to assist the PJs again” Kevin reminded her.

“If Arsène is with them, I’m staying here” Rip remarked, stubbornly.

“Rip, please. We need you tonight ok?” Howler pleaded.

Rip stayed silent for a moment.

“I’ll think about it. Ask me again in a few hours” she remarked.

-At Connor’s house- 

Connor, who was now dressed for the day, stared out his window, vacantly.

Patch gave him a light nudge.

He then got a call on his tablet.

“Hey, Connor. Want to meet up at the Museum’s library section for planning?” Amaya suggested.

“I guess I could find a way to bring Patch along” Connor remarked.

“Ok, see ya there” Amaya stated, and the call ended.

After sharing to his parents about their plans for the day, he was allowed to walk there with his friends and carried Patch in his blue backpack.

-At the museum’s library section- 

“So, I was thinking we could try a different tactic tonight with An-Yu’s help” Newton began.

“Actually, we’ll be needing your help alongside Luna tonight. We may have found an item that can turn the tide of this super off” Greg shared.

“We’ll need something extra in case your findings isn’t enough” Connor pointed out.

“Like me?” Newton asked.

“Yeah, we need you tonight too” Amaya agreed.

Greg and Connor thought it over.

“What about the scroll? He did say anything goes, and we have access to other dimensions this time” Connor pointed out.

“Wait we’ve only made contact with one…” Greg trailed off.

“Then we better get round to taking that trip we promised” Amaya stated with fierce determination.

-that Night-

On the note that Arsène 4 had given the Ninjalinos, it read the following:

‘Before arriving in Tarabiscoville, Arsène 1 had read books about the legends of Mystery Mountain, being the very first to locate the scroll in Japan. However, he left it where he found it (to make sure no one else did) and only passed on this knowledge to his family (down the generations). And before heading back to Paris, Arsène Lupin I hid a piece of his Lupin Collection somewhere on Mystery Mountain’.

Marvin and the ninjalinos headed out to Mystery mountain in search of this mirror item.

They started off in the caves, using teleportation to look faster before trying the courtyard area around the pagoda.

Then they went through the opening with stairs and a stone lion statue to the left of the trap doors seen in ‘Werejalinos’.

While they were venturing this area, The PJs split into different groups:

Gekko with Newton and Patch to meet Anyu in the caves while Catboy, Owlette, Luna and Motsuki used the scroll.

With the available list of dimensions now accessible to their Picture Player when using the scroll directed at the screen, they selected a new place: Somerset.

Somerset was a large seaside town right by the Pacific Ocean with a lake, City hall, an aquarium and museum not too far away from the local lighthouse.

It was home to the heroes Wonderbeam, Starbeam and the technology-based hero Boost and it's residents with their appointed Mayor Blumenshine.

When Catboy, Owlette, Luna and Motsuki arrived in this new dimension, the moon sisters had to wear scarfs to protect their faces from the sun.

A ringtone was heard nearby as the group began searching for anyone who could assist them.

A rush of pink and blue sped past them, leaving the night heroes stunned.

Looking up at the lighthouse, Owlette got an idea.

“Maybe we should ask at the lighthouse?” she suggested.

The others shrugged, not wanting to argue as she knocked on the door.

The one to open the door was Zoey.

She had purple eyes, a pale complexion with dark green hair in pigtails with pink hairbands wearing a half pink with a white collar, half white with one dark pink stripe and a link pink flower(that may be a belt) and a blue half just below the flower top (the blue could possibly be a skirt), a star bracelet, dark blue-green leggings and white boots with a pink star on each and pink at the toe part of said boot.

Her friend Henry Blumenshine was on the right of the doorway in a blue beanie with brown eyes and black hair, with brown eyes wearing a white top with a dark purple jacket, a blue and green bracelet with a fastforward symbol (the same one on his backpack), blue jeans and white sneakers.

“Um…hello. I’m Zoey and this is Henry. Can we help you?” she asked nervously.

“hi there, We’re the PJ masks. We’re here to find extra help for a special mission” Owlette began.

“Wait, you’re heroes? I thought your outfits were cosplay like Stella’s starbeam outfit” Henry noted.

“The costumes are real” Catboy confirmed.

Luna cleared her throat in annoyance.

“Oh sorry. This is Luna Girl and Motsuki, their faces are covered due to the sunlight” Gekko added, quickly.

Henry examined Motsuki’s wings and crystal.

“Is it ok if I scan you? Your body’s nature is fascinating” Henry remarked, excitedly.

“Hold on, Henry. What’s this about a mission?” Zoey asked, carefully.

“We need some extra help to win a super-off, a fight against a former friend and his allies where anything goes including working with villains and heroes from other dimensions” Catboy revealed.

“Can you help us, please?” Motsuki pleaded.

The two friends closed the door for a private meeting.

“What should we do? They clearly need help to win this ‘super-off’” Henry pointed out.

“How about you stay with Mom to protect the town and I’ll go with them” Zoey suggested.

“Shouldn’t we test them to see if they’re trustworthy first?” Henry warned.

Zoey sighed.

“You’re right. Got any gadgets for that?” She asked.

Henry got his handy multiple use device that had a bloomer, growth and shrink function long with a lie detector.

Before they could use it, the same ringtone the PJs had heard earlier went off again.

Zoey’s bracelet had an alert symbol before she made it stop.

“Hey, Zoey. There’s trouble here!” Her granddad reported.

“I’ll keep an eye out, Gramps” Zoey replied.

“We...may not have to use my device after all” Henry noted with a cheeky grin.

“Ok, this can be the first test. Time to shine!” Zoey cried as her eyes became stars and then pressed the star on her belt.

She then transformed:

Her eyes, bracelet and hair remain the same but her hairbands become colourful stars that match the colour of her bubble attacks, her outfit changes into a blue and white suit with a pink cape, a glowing white-ish star in the middle of the suit with her boots keeping the stars in the same place but becoming fully white with pink stripes at the top and a magic pink mask covers the top half of her face (mostly around her eyes).

Outside the PJs noticed something was peculiar.

Outside the PJs noticed something was peculiar as a foul raw fish, eggs and other rotting meat filled the air.

An anchor was lowered as a gecko with a pirate hat snatched the star crystal that gave the lighthouse the power to lit the way for ships.

Starbeam flew out the window and around to avoid their new guests suspecting her true identity.

Owlette spotted the gecko with her owl eyes and looked over at Starbeam.

“Are you this town’s hero? Was that crystal important?” she asked.

“Yes, it helps the lighthouse do its job to guide the ships at night” Starbeam replied.

Catboy eyed her carefully.

“You SOUND familiar…” he began.

“How about we track down the flying pirate ship? That smell always means Fishbeard” Starbeam said, quickly.

Catboy nodded as he sped around the town, faster than the eye could see, looking for the ship.

Owlette flew up to look as well with Starbeam and spotted the ship going past the museum.

The people below marvelled at the ‘new heroes’ helping Starbeam in night animal themes.

Onboard the old flying pirate ship named ‘Delores’ was a 30-something year old wearing a navy pirate hat that have a fish skeleton on it with a green fish-scaled beard, black eyes, brown eyebrows and a pink bandanna underneath his hat wearing a orange life jacket, a unseen shirt with blue sleeves, brown leggings and blue shoes with a gold rectangle (possibly a buckle) on each shoe alongside his gecko companion, Leonard.

This was Captain Fishbeard, graduate of ‘pirate College’, less selfish about sharing fish sticks (or fish fingers) and lover of all things shiny.

The infamous pirate was cackling to himself in victory at their theft.

“You know Leonard, I think we could do with some extra hands on deck” he remarked after some thought.

“How about you return the crystal you stole?” Starbeam remarked.

“And do it quickly!” Owlette added.

“Argh, Starbeam. Always ruining my fun. Who’s your new companion?” Fishbeard asked.

Leonard made a hostile lizard sound.

“I’m Owlette, one of the PJ Masks. I suggest you listen to us or things will get tricky” Owlette stated.

Fishbeard began to fire on them with rotten fish (and food) as ammo along with a stench cannon hidden at the front of the ship (similar in a sense to Romeo’s super-dumper stink spray).

Owlette used her feather shield as Starbeam used her bubble beam blast, firing a large purple-pink bubble (with slightly visible pink stars) at the ship.

Starbeam then used her beam power through her hands to safely retrieve the crystal from the ship.

Fishbeard tried to grab it but Owlette stopped him with her feathers.

Catboy got a boost up from Luna and then used his stripes to tie up the gecko.

“Will you help us NOW?” Luna insisted.

“Alright, Captain Fishbeard I hope you have learnt your lesson” Starbeam pointed out.

The captain just grumbled in frustration as Starbeam used her power breath to send it away from the town.

The heroes then regrouped at the lighthouse as Starbeam placed the crystal back where it belonged.

After landing, her granddad appeared on her bracelet’s star screen.

“Gramps, I need Wonderbeam and Boost to cover me for a while. These um new heroes called the PJ Masks need my help, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone but I’ll contact you when I’m back” she reported.

“Ok, good luck Starbeam” he replied.

Using the scroll, Catboy got the portal back up and they all went through.

Starbeam looked back at her home with a slightly nervous look before going through.

-Meanwhile, on Mystery mountain-

Gekko, Newton and Patch has found Anyu in the caves as she led the way to where the sky staff was located.

“So this staff is space-themed and linked to me?” Newton asked.

Anyu nodded.

“Based on the writing I translated last time, it seems it was a gift from the spirit animals” she remarked.

A short while later, they arrived at the right cave (one located to the left of the stairs in the main cave area close to the exit) and Newton touched the staff.

There were a bright orange flash as the staff was released and it floated down into his hand.

“Let’s test it’s power before you head to the second round of that rematch” Anyu suggested.

Newton pointed the staff at different walls as a powerful blue laser was fired from it each time.

“Say, Anyu, do you want to assist us tonight too?” Gekko asked as Newton kept firing and then released the staff from his hands.

“I’ll lend a hand tomorrow night, Gekko. But thank you for the offer. I’d need to prepare the Chou ninja to guard in my stead first” she replied, respectfully.

“Ok, makes sense….” he noticed she had a this knowing look on her face after speaking.

“Wait...are you plotting what to use to give us an advantage tomorrow?” He then asked.

She just gave him a wink.

Newton then jumped on the staff and after a few stumbles, managed to fly the staff out of the cave.

“That staff is impressive…” Patch said in awe.

“Wise Patch, due to it being powerful, make sure Arsène doesn’t get his hands on it and Newton can only use it tonight” Anyu warned.

“Oh….because if Night Ninja was power-hungry and anyone can turn out that way….I understand, Dragon Master” Patch then bowed respectfully.

Anyu then stroked his chin gently.

“Good luck with the second match” she remarked as Gekko summoned his dragon wings before the pair flew off to catch up with Newton.

-Around the same time, they had been in the caves- 

Marvin and the other ninjalinos were at first in complete darkness.

Green and blue neon sticky splat stars lit up the way through the corridor.

Every few minutes, red splat geysers would rise from the floor to halt their progress.

The Ninjalinos had to time their movements carefully to avoid getting hit by the stuff.

This variation of the sticky splat was the red type of ‘stone/ heavy splat’, that weighs more than a thousand stones and if thrown at someone it hardens to stone (there’s also an orange version among the geysers).

At the end of the corridor were titles with the symbol of the pagoda, another set of stairs to the left going up and a doorway to a room on the right.

When they stepped on a tile, it set off rapid firing arrows of two types: regular deadly ones and exploding ones.

Daisy got hit by one of the regular arrows, so Marvin had to rush while nailing the timing to get her out before the explosive arrows were launched.

Two ninjalinos stayed behind to keep watch near the entrance as the others headed to the room.

It was decorated with lanterns and small dragon statues (like the mystical splat chamber) with paintings of phantom thief silhouettes on the walls.

There was a large golden and red dragon statue at the end of the room.

Marvin checked it’s teeth and then its tail which made a small compartment in the wall to open.

Inside was a silver and gold 1920’s French compact mirror with two silhouette figures back to back on the cover.

Marvin checked the picture on the note and compared it with the real deal.

“Alright everyone, this is it” he said, triumphantly.

Ferris grabbed the mirror and they teleported to the end of the stairs that led to the summit (where the Pagoda is) moments after the heroes left together.

“I sure hope Shadow Bandit knows how to use it” Marvin muttered as they raced through the portal.

-On the Sky Factory- 

Shadow Bandit was wearing his black organisation coat underneath his attire and was continuing the training he had briefly started the previous night.

“So, you’re well protected with the coat on now. I suggest tonight we continue working on the moves we went over yesterday” Vanitas began.

He began by showing him dark lightening and firaga.

Dark lightning was purple and the firaga was a powerful black and purple fireball magic.

He had decided that keeping the coat on was best for Arsène for now, given his knowledge was focused on offence and defence.

“It’s not enough that you can use your dark aura as a trap on enemies or imbue your sword with darkness. If they know all your tricks, you can’t catch them off-guard. Darkness can be used to leave afterimages and even illusions of clones” Vanitas explained.

“I can combine this with my bats, right?” Shadow Bandit wondered.

“Right, your plan to use more treasures from your family’s history is beneficial but it’s not long term.

Remember your mind is just as powerful as your darkness” Vanitas stated.

He went on to show him his ‘Dark Spiral’ move which allowed him to drill into a target shrouded by a indigo-black and white corona of light with his keyblade and then his blizzard based attack, firing Blizzard salvos three times, the first two being three Blizzard shards and the last being six.

“Say Vanitas, how do you do the sword beam attack?” Shadow Bandit asked.

“This?” He slashed the air and fired a white energy slash at Robette as a demonstration.

“Hey! Don’t attack my helpers!” Romeo cried.

“You can rebuild. Your smaller bot can help with that” Vanitas said, casually.

Robette had been sliced in half by the attack leaving Romeo a little enraged by it.

“PJ Maniacs, get ready to assist Shadow Bandit and Marvin. Armadylan, escort our ‘guest’ somewhere he can’t demolish my creations” Romeo ordered.

By the time it was 8:30 pm, Shadow Bandit had been training for a while with Vanitas in the lower deck.

Robot and PJ Robot brought out the nearly completed suit: it was partly inspired by the one seen in ‘Catboy no more’ and Romeo’s picture in ‘Wolfy powers’.

It was a red and blue suit (in the style of a smart lab coat) with a red cape, lime green and dark green with his logo from his flag in the middle.

Romeo checked PJ Robot’s vitals on his screen.

It listed 25% of the PJ Masks, Newton, Snow leopard, Luna, Kevin, Bat Knight and Newton Star’s stolen powers in his battery (the substitute for a physical heart).

“It’s good but I need the dragon girl’s power too” Romeo noted.

“Armadylan, go with Mini-bot to Mystery Mountain. I also need to monitor that statue as well” he added.

He paused.

“The suit’s good but keeping working on it. I want to use it tomorrow night for the finale” he finished.

Robot nodded as he returned to his sewing machine.

Through the green portal came a yellow rooster, with a metal beak and light-yellow scleras in their late 20’s wearing a white suit, red undershirt, black bowtie, shoes, and jeans with his mission partner a young female with tan feathers, short dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing black top and blue jeans that were punk-rock clothing nanotechnology installed in her hands to charge up objects or shock people hat usually has gloves over them along with black rain clouds.

“Young Romeo, are you ready to witness the might of FOWL?” the rooster asked.

Romeo nodded.

The pair smiled.

Armadylan and PJ Robot headed out just as the Ninjalinos teleported onto the ship.

“Do you have it?”

Marvin nodded.

“Good, PJ Maniacs, Marvin. You’re with me. It’s time for stage two” Shadow Bandit stated, confidently.

-35 minutes later, at the same meeting place as last night-

This time the heroes arrived first with Newton, Luna and Starbeam.

“You guys know what you’re doing, right?” Luna asked.

Catboy gave her an uneasy smile.

“Let’s just hope we have a shot at reaching him this time” Owlette remarked.

Five minutes later, Shadow Bandit, Marvin and the PJ Maniacs arrived.

Black rain clouds hovered above them.

“I see you have two aces tonight” Shadow Bandit observed.

“Arsène, we need you to come home to us please. We can help” Catboy said, gently.

“No, I can’t go back” Shadow Bandit said, sharply.

“Why?” Gekko asked, innocently.

“Because…I’ve been helping Romeo since the sleep and clone scheme” Shadow Bandit confessed.

“That…can’t be right. He must have blackmailed you” Owlette said in denial.

“It’s all true. Now let’s start this battle!” he cried.

Taking out the compact mirror, Shadow Bandit used the reflected light of a nearby lamp post to aim it at Catboy first.

He glowed blue as his voice and appearance changed (mostly his hair and style of his suit) became feminine.

“Huh?!”

Catboy sounded very different and other heroes were bewildered.

“What did you do to him?!” Owlette cried.

“I gave him a new identity or as the internet calls it ‘Gender swap’” Shadow Bandit said in amusement.

He then aimed at Gekko next who’s suit remained green but began to resemble the ‘gila monster’ reptile.

“Why…Why do I sound high pitched than normal?!” Gekko, now Gila (in this form) with his season 4 (in the show) voice cried.

Shadow Bandit chuckled.

“This mirror is normally used to forge new identities to start a new life and yet using it on you three is somewhat satisfying” he stated.

“Now!” Catboy, now Chatte (Female Cat) yelled.

Newton fired lasers from the sky staff at Shadow Bandit, taking him by surprise.

The darken boy snapped his fingers and Steelbeak and Gandra Dee (the brown bird) appeared on cue.

“Oh Starbeam….You’re not the only one with an ace up her sleeve” a voice from the clouds stated as Miserable Marla revealed herself as her clouds made her visible.

She had sky blue skin, curly black hair reminiscent of a storm cloud and black eyes wearing a white and black long-sleeved top, a chequered skirt and yellow boots.

The PJ Maniacs were armed with the backwarder, the reverser and the bubbler.

The backwarder was a clock device, that was red and black in design, which fires blue energy spheres that explode on impact AND rewinds time, the reverser was a badge device with a black screen and green circle symbol on with a gold frame and gives its user the chance to invert anyone and the bubbler was a statue treasure in the shape of a mermaid.

Newton continued firing as Nightmare Basilisk retaliated with the bubbler by making it produce purple bubbles that caused anyone who looked at it to gain a white aura that clouds their mind, making it hard to focus in battle.

The aura distracted his mind long enough for Shadow Bandit to reflect the mirror at Owlette next.

Her voice remained the same only slightly resembling Catboy’s season 1 voice in pitch.

Her suit’s design began to display a few hawk features like a defined beak and more feathers on the cape.

“I…wha….?” Owlette, now Bibou (aka Owl in French) asked in shock.

Shadow Bandit nodded at Night Panther as the black and white feline fired a red laser from the reverser.

Gila (Gekko) used her shields to protect them all from the blast which backfired on Night Panther.

Night Panther, who was now behaving like Catboy, tackled his team mates as Newton blasted them with the space lasers, forcing the trio to shut down for a while.

“Romeo won’t be happy that you ruined three more of his ‘toys’” Shadow Bandit noted.

Using cat speed, Chatte became a flash of blue lightening.

“Chatte runs faster than a cheetah, feeling confident wining this round won’t be a problem” she narrated.

Shadow Bandit got a brief vision from the angle she was appear from and moved to the right.

Steelbeak and Gandra took on Owl (AKA Owlette) together.

“So, who are you with? Romeo?” Owl asked.

“We’re with FOWL, kid” Stealbeak replied.

“Is it because you’re birds?” Owl joked.

“FOWL stands for Fiendish Organization for World Larceny and yes being birds is part of the reason” Gandra added.

She removed her gloves and got ready to fight her young opponent.

Steelback cracked his knuckles.

“I hope you know what cockfighting is, sweetheart” Steelbeak chuckled.

Owl’s eyes glowed red as he summoned his owl talons for defence.

Steelbeak threw the first punch which Owl blocked with the feather shield.

Gandra used her enhancements to shock the young hero as Steelbeak got reckless and swung at least five or six punches causing the hero’s face to bleed.

Newton stripped the sky staff on his back as he and Gila used their shields to force Steelbeak to back off.

In the sky, Starbeam faced Miserable Marla.

“Why exactly are you helping these people” Starbeam asked.

“They have a way with words and as much as I like miserable things. I adore evil plans even more and I needed a change of scenario from your overly cheerful town” Marla grumbled.

“At least the last part makes sense” The 8-year-old noted.

Marla had her rainclouds produce rain and then she fired wind at her rival, making the rain change to snow.

There was a long battle between bubbles, wind, lightening, speed and strength but it kept meeting at a stalemate.

Her mind was racing at the idea of not wining and having to return home in shame.

She then thought back to a phrase her granddad taught at age 5:

"Take a moment, take a breath. Make a plan and try your best." She took a deep breath and then exhaled to calm her mind.

She looked around to see what could help.

“Hey, Gecko person! Can you fly?” she called.

“Yeah” Gilla yelled back.

“I need your help” Starbeam requested.

Gila summoned her dragon wings and teleported behind Starbeam.

“Hi” Starbeam jumped back at the sound of Gila’s s voice.

“Oh you’re here. Help me take Miserable Marla by surprise with happy thought and whatever you just did to spook me” She intructed.

“Alright, new friend” Gila then teleported behind Marla and tapped her shoulder.

The lizard hero then teleported in front moment before she turned around.

“Boo!” Gila cried.

Marla screamed in response.

“I hope you like colours” Gila stated as she activated her colour changing ability.

“So cheerful…urgh….” Marla complained.

“Don’t back out now!” Shadow Bandit cried.

Starbeam trapped Miserable Marla and her clouds in her bubbles.

“Darn it, Starbeam! I want to be more than a miserable villain, how is wanting to do something new a bad thing?” Marla asked.

“It’s not but if the new thing is a bad thing, I have to stop you. I’m sorry” Starbeam said, in a genuine voice.

“Let her go. You can take her in another time” Chatte requested.

Starbeam hesitated for a moment and then popped the bubble.

“Promise me you’ll at least return to our world when you’re done here” Starbeam pleaded.

“I promise, Starbeam and thank you” Miserable Marla said, gratefully.

So, all who were left to fight were Chatte (Catboy), Shadow Bandit and Marvin.

Chatte summoned cat claws as she used cat stripes on the FOWL agents to keep the battle fair.

She sped around the PJ Maniacs, taking the treasures (mainly the bubbler and the backwarder) from their hands.

Newton fired star energy blasts at Shadow Bandit, and he blocked it with his sword.

Using a dark corridor, he appeared behind Newton and caught him in a dark aura and dark lightening pyramid (like what Romeo did in ‘Missing Space Rock’).

Shadow Bandit signalled to Marvin and he grabbed the reverser, firing it at Night Panther so when he got reactivated, he’d be himself again and not Catboy in personality.

Chatte trapped Marvin in cat stripes, leaving just him and Shadow Bandit.

Using the darkness method for ‘after images’ (in a similar fashion to Vanitas), Shadow Bandit caught Chatte off-guard by dodging and reappearing each time the cat hero tried to attack him.

Chatte then used her ears and cat senses (mostly the nose) to figure out when he’d strike next.

Using cat claws, she got him by the chest when he reappeared.

Shadow Bandit chuckled.

“I guess you are like me” he whispered, softly.

Chatte’s hands shook as she grabbed the compact mirror and switched herself, Gila and Owl back to their regular forms.

Marvin teleported behind him and grabbed the mirror.

“You win this round, PJ Pests” he stated.

The sky factory appeared overhead and picked up the PJ Maniacs with the nozzle.

Marvin and Shadow Bandit teleported away, moments before they vanished, Shadow Bandit gave Catboy a wicked smile.

“Thank you for your help, Starbeam” Gekko remarked.

“I’m happy to help fellow heroes. Say how old are you guys?” She asked.

“Well, we’re all 10 right now but Catboy and I will be turning 11 in September and August” Owlette explained.

“Wow, you guys have a lot more experience than me” Starbeam said, excitedly.

“I hope we can work together again sometime” Catboy suggested.

“Well, you know how you find me but just in case..”

Starbeam got out a bracelet similar to hers and gave it to Owlette.

“This can help us stay in touch. You can share it between you” she explained, quickly.

“Thank you, Starbeam. You were a great help tonight, I hope your family were able to cope while you were with us” Owlette said, with gratitude.

The heroes gave her a brief wave before Gekko opened a portal to her home.

Starbeam waved back before going through.

-At the HQ-

Patch was filled in on how they just managed to win round 2.

“I...didn’t even have to do anything tonight” Luna said with some disappointment.

“Don’t worry, Luna. We can tag you and Anyu in tomorrow with the Wolfys. Do you think Arsène will be ok?” Owlette asked.

Catboy remained silent.

“I hope so” Gekko said, with regret.

-On the Sky Factory-

Steelbeak and Gandra arrived first.

“Did you win?” Romeo asked.

“No, but we did just discover a weak point. The cat cares too much” Vanitas revealed.

The moment Marvin and Shadow Bandit arrived, Romeo went to check on him.

“It looks like a flesh wound but nothing life threatening from my knowledge” Romeo reported.

“I didn’t know you had medical knowledge” Robot pointed out.

“They covered it when I was home schooled” Romeo admitted.

“Robot, take Arsène home. He needs a real doctor to be able to heal from this” Vanitas ordered.

Robot nodded and carried the young boy as he used his legs to speed jump to the mansion.

“So, how do we recover from this loss?” Romeo wondered.

Vanitas smiled.

“You just make sure that monkey statue is secure” he responded, slyly.

-Somewhere in the city-

Rip was looking at a picture she got recently of herself and Arsène at school. It was taken by his mother.

Kevin knocked on the door again.

“I’ve given it some thought and I’ll come with you tomorrow night. I’m…not ready to let him go yet” Rip stated.

“Glad you came around, sis” Howler said, proudly.

“The Pjs will need all the help they can get for tomorrow” Kevin added.

-Meanwhile, on Mystery Mountain-

PJ Robot and Armadylan broke into the pagoda and found the statue of Munkigu was gone.

“Looking for something?” a voice asked.

They turned to find Night Ninja, somehow out of his prison cell.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed stage 2, the other crossover elements will be added slowly and over time.  
> Is it really Night Ninja at the end? find out next time in stage 3! :D  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a while but it was totally worth it!


	18. Chapter 18- stage 3 where all is revealed….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some elements of the Ducktales 2017 episode 'The Phantom and The sorceress' will be included here.  
> Watching that and the other previous episodes with Lena, Webby and Violet will help for extra context.

“Night Ninja, what are you doing here?!” Armadylan asked in shock.

PJ Robot scanned him, remaining emotionless the whole time.

“I’m a ninja, Ant eater” Night Ninja said, slyly.

PJ Robot fired at Night Ninja as he began to glow a red aura around his body and eyes.

25% of his power was stole from him and what was hidden within the ‘suit’.

“Wait…you’re not him, are you?” Armadylan accused.

‘Night Ninja’ used the staff on his person to beat the villainous kid to the ground.

“What do you think?” After creating duplicates, ‘Night Ninja’ turned the staff into a flute and forced the two off the mountain.

Noticing Birdie nearby, ‘Night Ninja’ wrote a note quickly and gave it to Birdie to deliver.

Using the statue, ‘Night Ninja’ reverted to Anyu.

“Hopefully I can still use this tomorrow night” she muttered.

After she spoke, she felt eyes watching her even as she returned inside the Pagoda to meditate on what had just transpired.

-The next day-

Arsène had been taken to hospital that night and brought home two hours later.

He was still in bed, trying to recover when morning came.

There was an alert on his phone:

‘Are you ok, Shadow Bandit? Romeo’.

 _He actually cares?_ He thought.

Underneath it read:

_PS: please remember we are allies NOT friends._

“And there’s the catch” he then chuckled.

He tried to sit up with a slight wince and saw the bandages on his chest.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t life-threatening” his dad, pointed out.

“Yeah…I’ve been through worse” Arsène boasted.

“Really?” his dad gave him the sceptic eye look.

“Like almost falling off a cliff…there’s been other times” Arsène said, nervously.

“Ok, just be careful. Even with this new look of yours, you’re not invincible ok?” His dad reminded him.

“I will, Dad” Arsène promised.

-Meanwhile-

Birdie appeared at Amaya’s window with a note with the mountain seal (the same one seen in ‘Munki-gu’).

Going through the note, her eyes widened and grabbed her tablet.

“Guys, are you up? Anyu had a tangle with Armadylan and PJ Robot” She said into her screen.

“We’re here” Connor replied

“Look like we better check on her” Greg suggested.

Amaya nodded.

“And I can ask Newton to see if Arsène is ok” Connor said, softly.

-That Night-

Newton Star went to the Lupin Manor to see Arsène.

“He’s still recovering, child. If this super-off he invoked is truly important to you all, I suggest you postpone stage 3 for another night” his dad offered, gently.

“Ok, thank you sir” Newton said, respectfully.

“Guys, he’s still recovering” he reported to his emblem.

“Alright. Newton, You and Luna Girl wait at our HQ for the Wolfys. We’ll go check on Anyu first and then meet you there” Amaya explained.

“Ok, good luck” Newton stated.

-Meanwhile-

Vanitas and Romeo waited for PJ Robot and Armadylan to return.

“Was the mission a success?” Vanitas asked.

Armadylan chuckled.

“We have a friend inside. You’ll get that statue by the end of tonight at most” he stated.

PJ Robot noticed Romeo was now wearing his new ‘super villain’ suit and fired some of the energy he had stolen to his suit.

“I see…you did steal their powers. Well done, Mini-bot” Romeo complimented.

“Regardless of if he shows up tonight, the show must go on” he added.

He then paused.

“Robot, keep an eye on Mini-bot and keep him powered down. He can keep the remains of what he stole in case I need a boost” he instructed.

“Yes, Master” Robot replied.

PJ Robot was then forcibly shut down as even Steelbeak and Gandra watched.

“Say, Romeo? We can lend more help for this fight” Steelbeak stated.

“Just not Rockerduck, I’ve already encountered him previously” Romeo pointed out.

“Well, there’s Phantom Blot and the Eggheads…” Gandra began.

“Phantom Blot, you say? Got a file?” Romeo asked.

The pair showed him the file that included his recent movements of being in a swamp.

The young genius smiled.

“Yeah, he might be able to give us more edge”

“Romeo, did you miss the part where he hates magic?” Vanitas questioned.

“Oh, I know, I’ll just make him think I’ll stole some of the heroes’ powers to destroy it to gain his trust” Romeo pointed out.

The PJ Maniacs and Robette were in one of lower prison cells because he hadn’t had enough time to fix them all up yet.

-

-Meanwhile-

Vanitas and Romeo waited for PJ Robot and Armadylan to return.

“Was the mission a success?” Vanitas asked.

Armadylan chuckled.

“We have a friend inside. You’ll get that statue by the end of tonight at most” he stated.

PJ Robot noticed Romeo was now wearing his new ‘super villain’ suit and fired some of the energy he had stolen to his suit.

“I see…you did steal their powers. Well done, Mini-bot” Romeo complimented.

“Regardless of if he shows up tonight, the show must go on” he added.

He then paused.

“Robot, keep an eye on Mini-bot and keep him powered down. He can keep the remains of what he stole in case I need a boost” he instructed.

“Yes, Master” Robot replied.

PJ Robot was then forcibly shut down as even Steelbeak and Gandra watched.

“Say, Romeo? We can lend more help for this fight” Steelbeak stated.

“Just not Rockerduck, I’ve already encountered him previously” Romeo pointed out.

“Well, there’s Phantom Blot and the Eggheads…” Gandra began.

“Phantom Blot, you say? Got a file?” Romeo asked.

The pair showed him the file that included his recent movements of being in a swamp.

The young genius smiled.

“Yeah, he might be able to give us more edge”

“Romeo, did you miss the part where he hates magic?” Vanitas questioned.

“Oh, I know, I’ll just make him think I’ll stole some of the heroes’ powers to destroy it to gain his trust” Romeo pointed out.

The PJ Maniacs and Robette were in one of lower prison cells because he hadn’t had enough time to fix them all up yet.

Unknown to both heroes and villians, the two of the Mooncrawlers (Batarina and Hedgehog boy) along with Tera, Packrat and Nightcrawler had been spying on them from a safe distance at Octabella’s request (after she had met the Mascoundrels as well).

-In the Ducktales 2017 universe-

A black shadow-like figure with glowing green eyes wielding a four-fingered gold glove with a green light was in the swamp where a hut in the shape of Magica De Spell’s head was located.

This figure was the infamous Phantom Blot who earlier that day had targeted Black Arts Beagle, the grey stage magician beagle.

Three young girls; one who was physically 15 but emotionally 13-ish (and formerly a shadow being), the other two were about 12 in age and excitable about friendship.

Lena, who was physically 15 due to her creation being 15 years ago, was a slim duck with white hair with the end being pink who wears a teal skirt with a black long-sleeved shirt that has grey stripes over it, and light green laced shoes with the tip being white.

Webby was a small white preteen duck with a pink bow on the right side of her head wearing a sports blue and pink sweater vest with the sleeves often pulled in, and a purple skirt.

Violet Apollonia Sabrewing was a violet hummingbird with a dark purple beak and freckles, purplish-black hair with the tip being curly and the end being in a bun with a dark green band, blue eye shadow, a long-sleeved green shirt with light blue accents, black pants (jeans), and a tail with white ends.

She and Lena were adoptive sisters, at least since post- ‘Friendship hates magic’ and has had Lena living with her and her highly supportive fathers since.

All three girls wore a friendship bracelet on their wrists.

They were watched by Magica De Spell, the one had created Lena from her own shadow (whom she viewed as an disowned ‘Aunt’ even though she’s technically her creator), whom was trying to teach Lena how to control her magic in order to beat the Phantom Blot (a little after the montage scene).

Magica normally has green feathers (since the end of season 1 they’ve been white when powerless) and was a tall, slender duck with yellow eyes and short black hair, along with being web-footed wearing a black dress with long fingerless gloves and a black cape but as of The Phantom and the Sorceress! she started wearing low-heel shoes.

Phantom Blot was after her and Lena due to Magica, a very long time ago (before Lena’s Creation) took over a village and when she got bored, she killed everyone but one that lived there. He vowed revenge and kept trying to hunt her, she would always escape but he never gave up, getting more cunning with new tricks each time until he went with a magic stealing glove gadget that he began making when he took over the mascot ‘Funso’ to keep an eye on her.

Donald’s good luck cousin Gladstone was also there, experiencing reality after his good luck was stolen.

Gladstone was a white goose with something close to curls on his head, black eyes and yellow/orange bill and feet wearing a yellow shirt with a green vest and jacket.

When he caught Magica’s pink amulet (that doubles as a staff in her hands), he felt lucky again until it made him take Donald’s appearance (his black sailor suit).

As the Phantom Blot got his hands on the amulet, a green portal appeared him and sucked him in.

-At the PJ HQ-

“I’m glad you’re ok, Anyu but will the Chou ninja be ok without you tonight?” Catboy asked.

“Yes, they’ll be fine. The Mountain can assist them” Anyu reassured them all.

“So about extra allies….I think my owner met a few people in the Ducktales world some time ago that can lend us a hand” Patch offered.

Gekko then used the scroll….

-Back at the same swamp (Ducktales 2017)-

The girls then saw a blue portal behind them.

With a quick run-down to Lena, Webby and Violet as to what the hell was going on and who the PJs were, they agreed to help.

“I’m very lost, where did that crazy blot go?!” Magica cried.

-Back at the Sky Factory-

“Where am I? I was about to enact my revenge!” Phantom Blot cried.

“You will, dear phantom Blot. Do you recognise these two?” Romeo asked, pointing as Gandra and Steelbeak.

The phantom nodded.

“Good. They’re our allies and since you all work for the same people, it means you’re an ally too. We need your assistance. I’ve stolen the ‘magic’ from my arch foes the PJ Masks and their confusing number of allies. I intent to destroy their powers after using it against them and given you hate magic….are you willing to help?” Romeo offered.

The Phantom Blot smiled, mostly observed by his eyes.

When Vanitas left first, Romeo got the following message:

‘Split stage 3 over two nights. I shall try to come tomorrow night.

Shadow Bandit’.

-A little while later-

The Wolfys arrived first to the meeting point: This time it was near the museum.

Vanitas was the second, keeping his sunglasses on.

Phantom Blot and Romeo arrived next with about 8 fly-bots with them.

Romeo also brought a few ball cadges with him

Only then did the heroes arrive together.

“Where is Arsène?” Catboy asked.

“You’ll get to see him tomorrow, Kitty litter boy” Romeo chuckled.

Catboy summoned his claws as Gekko used the scroll to make the portal reappear.

Lena, Webby and Violet came out with the latter two having to stand at a safe distance with Magica still visible from their side of the portal.

“So, you came to this world, well it was pointless!” Phantom Blot declared as he used his glove on the amulet.

Pink and green energy streamed into the glove, making Lena glow pink and groan in pain.

“No, my magic!” Magica cried.

The two girls stared at her in annoyance through the portal.

“And Lena” She finished in an uncaring voice.

Lena was shaking at the thought of being gone for good.

“Concentrate on where the magic comes from!” Magica cried.

Lena then recalled all the moments linked to Magica but it wasn’t enough to fight back.

She then looked sad at the fact her existence was due to Magica.

“Hey, forget about her. Where does YOUR Magic come from?” Webby encouraged.

Lena then remembered all the friendship moments she’s had with Webby and Violet, making her glow blue instead.

It also made Webby and Violet’s bracelets glow blue as well.

Lena then attacked with blue magic blasts at the glove.

“How is this possible?!” Phantom Blot cried.

“Because our magic is the greatest magic of all!” Lena remarked.

“Gross” Magica complained as her friends cheered.

The Phantom blot chuckled.

Then the blot tried to steal her own magic too!

Webby and Violet then held hands.

“We’re with you, Lena” Violet reassured.

Their bracelet magic added to Lena’s own, allowing her to use the full ‘breadth’ of her powers.

She gained a white and blue outfit with teal gloves and tights plus a really cool blue cape with her eyes now completely blue and her hairstyle was overturned with blue highlights.

She fired all of her magic at the glove, forcing it to overload.

“Too much magic!” he cried.

With the glove destroyed all the magic he stole was returned to its rightful owners (including Gladstone who regained his regular appearance and luck).

“Nice try, Phantom Blot. You may go now if you wish” Romeo offered.

Phantom Blot hesitated.

Romeo and Vanitas then charged at the heroes.

Throwing a ball cadge at Webby and Violet first, Romeo then went invisible and used Anyu’s golden bubble attack (from her dragon form) to trap Anyu and Gekko.

Luna used her wand to try to trap Romeo in moon crystal.

He retaliated using Kevin’s super howl to knock her off balance.

“Wait if he has some of our powers, then shouldn’t he have our weaknesses too?” Owlette wondered.

Kevin, Howler and Rip attempted to fight Vanitas together, but he was too fast: leaving his after-images quickly, only to reappear behind with a swift strike of his keyblade.

Then he used dark spiral and his blizzard attack on them, leaving them at his ‘mercy’.

Owlette used her talons to hold him back so the wolfys could quickly retreat.

“Let them go! Why do you want them trapped anyway?” Lena asked.

“If most of the heroes’ allies are taken away, they have a low chance of winning, my dear. Plus, your power makes you too valuable” Romeo stated.

Vanitas smiled.

“We win” he remarked.

Snakes chased the Phantom Blot through the portal and away from the swamp.

“I’m just relived he’s finally gone” Lena said.

“Magic is back!” Webby cried.

Magica on the other side of the portal touched the amulet and regained her green feathers.

“Thank you for returning my amulet, Lena. I’ll treasure it always. It’s good to be back!” she said as the amulet became a staff once more.

“Ah right, I was finishing off my revenge scheme on YOU” she added.

Lena blasted her to the ground.

“You may have created me, but I intent to protect this world from people like you, thanks to YOUR training” Lena boasted.

“You’re welcome but I didn’t teach you this!” Magica went towards the portal to grab her but Lena used her magic to lift her in the air.

Gladstone caught her but her staff became lost in the mud.

“I’m not in your shadow anymore, I’m going to use my magic for good” Lena said, confidently.

“You’re no longer the only sorceress in Duckburg” Webby stated, proudly.

Magica growled as the portal then closed.

“Now that you’ve finished that part of your arc, what about the trap we’re in?!” Gekko cried.

Romeo threw a ball cadge at Owlette to trap her and then Luna.

So only Catboy and Lena remained (as the Wolfys were now gone).

Catboy fought Romeo with his claws as the genius summoned the gecko shields to block.

“Ok, you can stop now. We have won.” Vanitas repeated.

The two boys paused mid-action.

“Release my team and Lena’s friends!” Catboy demanded.

“Actually… how about…No!” Romeo stated as he threw a ball cadge at Lena.

Using his stripes, he pulled Owlette’s cadge and Gekko’s bubble as fast as he could.

“I’m sorry, guys. We’ll come for us!” he yelled as he raced to HQ with his trapped friends.

Newton came as soon as he was called to lend a hand.

He used his star power to break the cadge and bubble with the sheer force of it.

“So, who do we have left to help tomorrow?” Newton asked.

“Yourself and the Wolfys” Catboy replied.

-At the Sky Factory-

“Thank you for your assistance, FOWL agents. I’ll let you know if I need your help again in the near future” Romeo stated.

Steelbeak smiled as he and Gandra returned to their base back in the Ducktales 2017 universe.

“Fly-bots, guard our prisoners. Our helper has returned from the mountain” Romeo advised.

Daisy teleported in his office with a welcomed prize: the Munkigu Statue.

Romeo smiled.

 _Let’s see if the Dragon Master can spill her secrets_ He thought.

-The next day-

That morning, Connor went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

In the mirror was a figure with Connor’s hair and PJs with a more feminine face yet his features remained the same.

“Wha…?” his voice was Chatte’s again (so only a tiny bit higher than normal).

 _Great, guess our own homes aren’t even secure_ he thought.

The name ‘Courtney’ came to mind.

“Guess for today, I’ll be Courtney. Being turned female is….interesting” Courtney said to herself.

“Connor, your friends are here to walk you to the library!” his mother called.

“I’ll be right there!” She yelled back.

Putting the usual blue attire along with a hat, Courtney headed down to be greeted at the door by her friends: Greg, now Georgia, still wearing a green hoodie as per usual and Amaya, now Aiden, wearing the usual red/pink outfit and ignoring any disapproving stares.

“Hey guys…I take it you felt the urge to use a different name too?” Courtney asked.

“Yeah, for today I’m Aiden(meaning little fire in Irish)” Aiden (Amaya) replied.

“And I’m Georgia for a day” Their younger friend added.

They waved to Courtney’s parents as they headed off.

“We’ll have to see if Patch noticed anything while we were asleep” Courtney remarked.

The others nodded.

The PJs, Newton and the Wolfys met in the museum’s library for a private meeting.

“So, how are we going to use this last opportunity to not only reach Arsène but also free everyone who’s captured?” Courtney asked.

“Easy. Rip” Howler replied.

“Me? But he…HE let us become wild animals, Howler!” Rip cried.

People quickly shushed them.

“Sorry” She said, meekly.

“I know, sis…but maybe he had no choice but to go along with it” Kevin guessed.

“Yeah, You’re one of the few people I know to have formed a bond with him during school” Howler added.

“So, you’re going to put our night careers on the line for me to get us a win?” Rip asked.

“Hey, if it helps, we’ll support you, Rip. We can help with reaching him” Georgia reassured.

“I’m sorry but your new names and voices is hard to get used to” Howler couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You look cool as a female too, Greg” Kevin complimented.

“Um, thanks Kevin” Georgia said, gratefully.

“Hmm….Howler and Newton, we need you to find that mirror” Aiden requested.

“Rip and Kevin are with us. As for a plan to reach him…we have to appeal to his humanity as a last resort. So, everyone has to try to believe he’s still in there” Courtney added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

-That night-

Romeo, his fly-bots and Vanitas arrived first with all the captives trapped in ball cadges.

The PJs along with Patch, Kevin and Rip arrived second with Shadow Bandit last.

“Hello again, PJ pests. Ready to get beaten one last time and forced to leave forever?” He asked.

“No, because we will make sure it doesn’t come to that” Rip declared.

Upon hearing her voice, he froze up.

Vanitas smiled.

“Catboy…or is it catgirl now, you care about Arsène don’t you?” he teased.

“It’s Chatte, emo teen!” Chatte snapped.

Vanitas smirked.

Chatte unsheathed her cat claws in anticipation.

Gila summoned her dragon wings and teleported behind Vanitas while in camouflage.

Using dark aura, Vanitas pushed Shadow Bandit towards Rip.

“You haven’t lost your game, have you?” he asked.

“No, sir. I…I intend to finish this” Shadow Bandit remarked.

“You REALLY want to fight me?” Rip challenged.

Shadow Bandit winced slightly.

He then summoned his sword and rushed at her.

She used her now sharp claws and super howl to push him back.

“Why did you let us become feral wolves with that Black cat?” Rip asked.

“I had no choice, Romeo promised he’d help me gain respect, but this is my life now” Shadow Bandit affirmed.

He proceeded to channel his darkness into the moves Vanitas taught him and attacked her.

Patch summoned his wings and slashed some of the fly-bots.

“You made one of the Ninjalinos used the mirror, didn’t you?” he growled.

“Who me? Why would you even think that?” Romeo asked in a ‘innocent’ voice semi-sarcastically.

He then teleported behind Patch and used Catboy’s sonic meow, catching him by surprise.

Kevin helped Owl against Vanitas.

He surprised them (along with Romeo) when he did his pool of darkness move to catch them from behind and then used Strike Raid, a move where the user must throw the Keyblade up to five times, summoning the Keyblade back to his hand after each toss.

He the proceeded to combined three attacks: Dark link (light version of Vanitas's personal Shotlock, Dark Cannon- Three crystals appear in a trigram formation, and project rays that fuse and become a giant beam of light energy), the ability to combine unversed, heartfuls and ‘nightmares’ or Darklings and Ragnarok, which causes Sora to shoot bursts of projectiles from his Keyblade (a move from Sora).

Owl used his talons to block Vanitas’ keyblade.

-On Mystery Mountain, about the same time-

Newton and Howler caught Marvin and Daisy with a scroll on Munkigu (and how to free him).

The Chou ninja were unconscious on the ground beside them.

“You there, you made the PJs gender swap again, didn’t you?!” Newton cried.

Marvin chuckled.

“Would you like a turn?” he asked, mockingly.

“No thanks, but there’s people who might want that instead of using it for pranks” Newton stated.

“I suggest you hand over the mirror AND the scroll before I bite your hand off!” Howler threatened.

“It’s about time we test out our new weapons” Marvin remarked.

Daisy chuckled as she and Marvin got out sharp shuriken.

“You use REAL weapons now?!” Howler cried.

“It’s about time we get more…..dangerous” Daisy stated, menacingly.

“So, you’re becoming real ninja now, interesting” Newton noted.

The pair threw two shuriken each at them and Newton summoned his star shields to protect himself and Howler.

Howler growled as his eyes turned pink and used his super howl (like what Kevin did in ‘Moon-wolfy’ on the moon in feral form, the thing the wolfys thought was ‘full wolfy’) at the two ninjalinos.

They were thrown back into the wall of the Pagoda’s courtyard.

Using sticky splat rope, they acquired from Marvin, they used it to tie them up.

Newton then swiped the compact mirror and just as Howler was about to get the scroll, the two ninjalinos teleported away smiling under their masks.

“Darn it! I’ll give you a lift, Howler” Newton said in frustration.

Howler lifted his arms up as Newton flew and grabbed them, flying as fast as possible to catch up with the others.

-Back near the Museum-

Gila was using her gecko shields to protect Patch from Romeo.

Chatte got out the listening stone while Rip distracted Shadow Bandit with her super echo howl as her eyes glowed pink.

“Newton, are you and Howler back yet?” Chatte asked.

“We’re coming. Have the mirror, make sure you’re ready. I’ll share the rest after the fight is over” Newton shared through his pendant.

“Ok. I’ll let the others know” Chatte replied, quickly.

After putting the stone away, she went over to assist Rip.

“Arsène, I know you’re hurting. Being a hero has a lot of pressure, but you seem to have forgotten something important” Rip imparted.

“I…I don’t know what you mean” Shadow Bandit said, avoiding her gaze.

“Come on, Arsène. Has the darkness clouded your mind that much?” Chatte asked with a small smile.

Shadow Bandit froze again.

“Shadow Bandit, what are you DOING?!” Vanitas barked.

Romeo looked over in his direction, giving Gila the chance to grow to giant size and keep him from escaping.

“You’re pretty brave to talk so casually in the face of danger” Shadow Bandit complimented.

Rip smiled.

“Regardless of your previous actions, I know you won’t hurt me” she affirmed.

She made him release his sword and took both his hands into hers.

“Please, don’t forget the good times Arsène!” Owl cried.

He and Kevin had combined super howl with owl feathers to trap Vanitas when Shadow Bandit’s behaviour had distracted him.

“I know we don’t know each other that well, but I know Rip cares about you Arsène” Kevin revealed.

Rip turned red in embarrassment.

Remembering the fun he’d had with her, Shadow Bandit’s eyes began to revert to black.

“Arsène, try to remember everything” Rip encouraged.

“Don’t forget the good times we shared” Gila pleaded.

Around this time, Newton and Howler arrived and used the mirror on the Pjs to revert them to normal.

Shadow Bandit tried to fight off the urge to remember but it was too strong….

He began to recall the first time he met the PJs:

-Flashback-

"Hello" Arsène Lupin IV said, shyly.

"Oh! You can sit next to us if you'd like" Connor offered.

"Thanks, but here is fine" Arsène Lupin IV replied as he found a seat next to Cameron.

"You're Arsène like the guy in that book, right?" Marie, the blonde girl with purple glasses wearing blue dungarees, a red long-sleeved top and blue shoes, asked.

"Um yes…." Arsène began.

"So, are you a master criminal too who can disappear without a trace and con people at every turn by befriending them?" Cameron asked as he then got out the library book on Arsène Lupin 1 with a daring look on his face.

Arsène began to sweat nervously.

"Guys, please leave him be!" Amaya stated.

The class looked over to her direction.

"He just got here, guys. We can't judge him because of his namesake" Greg added.

"Yeah, otherwise you have to go through us" Connor declared.

"Please sit, children. There will be no ridicule in my class. Thank you, Amaya, Greg and Connor for helping anyway." Mr Shawn stated as everyone sat down and went semi-silent.

"Thank you. I've never had anyone stand up for me before" Arsène IV said with a smile.

"I'm Connor and this is Amaya and Greg. The guy beside you is Cameron. He can be a bully sometimes" Connor explained.

"Everyone has a reason for why they act a certain way, right?" Arsène IV asked.

The trio nodded.

"Is it ok if we could be friends and hang out at break?" Arsène IV suggested.

"Sure" Greg replied with a friendly smile.

-End of flashback-

Arsène began to tear up.

“Shadow Bandit, don’t you forget our deal!” Romeo yelled.

“He won’t be able to give you what you want” Catboy said, softly.

“All I wanted was respect….and a part of me misses being a thief” Shadow Bandit confessed.

“But Arsène, even as a thief you were never all bad” Gekko pointed out, gently.

Owlette nodded.

Romeo growled at the unfortunate memory.

Arsène then began to recall other good moments like the time he called for a truce when a certain boy genius used the oblivion…

-Flashback (first subtle hero moment-

Greg: so, when do we do the plan?

Romeo: Tonight. And by tomorrow, none of your friends will be who they claim to be.

Connor: OHHH, no you don’t! We’re not doing that again!

Arsène: so that really is you, ROMEO

Romeo: did you pests forget that I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE?

Arsène: (growls) You won't get away with this, Romeo. Capitaine Lupin will take back what's rightfully his.

Romeo just smiled.

Romeo: We can settle this tonight, now go back to class.

That night....

Arsène was in his mansion, dressing himself in... a whole new outfit.

It was his usual phantom thief outfit, but he upgraded it with various armour pads.

Arsène: And now... for my new and improved mask.

His top hat was fitted with a pull over mask.

Capitaine Lupin: Good night, Arsène Lupin IV, and... Bonjour, Capitaine Lupin!

He headed outside just as the Cat car sped along the road nearby.

Capitaine Lupin: What the...? Was that the Cat Car? And why was it all dark?

Captaine Lupin followed the newly christened ‘Panther Prowler’ closely.

A different hero who was in camouflage followed as well.

Later, the Panther Prowler stopped outside City Hall.

Romeo was waiting.

Romeo: You took your sweet time.

Night Panther: why exactly did you bring me back?

Capitaine Lupin, who was watching them from the side of the city hall, gasped.

Capitaine Lupin: (to himself) Catboy! Sacre Bléu, what has he done to you?

Dark Owl and Evil Lizard appeared not long after.

Gekko was now dark emerald green with red eyes in this form.

Capitaine Lupin: Oh La La. Owlette. Gekko.

Romeo: Now, PJ Maniacs, here's the plan. You go and cause destruction all over the city.

They all laughed before taking their vehicles to cause destruction.

Captaine Lupin called Lupinbot for backup, still unaware of the microchip.

So, he added to Lupinbot’s functions a setting to avoid malfunctions.

Captaine Lupin: ok Lupinbot, Let’s stop them

LupinBot saluted.

As they both watched, they saw Romeo holding up... his Opposite Ray. Attached to it, much to Capitaine Lupin's shock as the Reverser!

He thought carefully about what to do.

Captaine Lupin: we’re gonna need some backup

Capitaine Lupin: (to LupinBot) You know the drill, little guy.

Lupinbot called the Mooncrawlers for help. He tried Luna Girl and Armadylan but they were both unavailable.

Capitaine Lupin: That's odd. Usually, they are always available.

He then shrugged it off.

Captaine Lupin: we need all the help we can get to stop them

Just then, he stepped on a twig. It snapped, getting Romeo's attention.

Romeo pointed the Ray in the direction of the sound and began to approach the direction that the young thief was hiding.

He made Lupinbot create a distraction so he could use something as a shield from the Ray.

Capitaine Lupin then remembered a little something. A little something... that he programmed into LupinBot when he was still PJ Robot.

Capitaine Lupin: LupinBot... DESTROY!!!

LupinBot's eyes glowed red. He slowly turned into... a killer robot, the size of a car.

Romeo was shocked.

Romeo: he can do that?!

LupinBot aimed for Romeo.

Romeo: Uh Oh.

LupinBot started firing, Romeo dodging.

Robot: I’ll help you, Master

Capitaine Lupin: (showing himself) I don't think so, Romeo. Now give me the Reverser!

Romeo smirked.

Romeo: PJ Maniacs, get him!

Catboy, or rather Night Panther, charged at Capitaine Lupin, he defending himself using a trash can lid.

Capitaine Lupin: Catboy, snap out of it! This isn't the real you!

Night Panther: I am Night Panther and you are a TRAITOR

Capitaine Lupin: Traitor? Moi? I am a bad guy, like Romeo, but when he messes with you guys, then I must do what's right.

Romeo: Say all you want, Capitaine Lupin, you made yourself a traitor by giving Captain Hardrock to those PJ Pests.

Capitaine Lupin: Catboy promised to spare me if I help them. I may be a thief, but I'm also a boy of my word.

Dark Owl: you claim to be a bad guy and yet you’re doing hero work?

Evil Lizard: have you become sentimental?

Romeo: From what I remember, the term for that is Anti-Hero.

Capitaine Lupin: Or Anti-Villain. Exactly.

Dark Owl: either way your moral code makes you weak

Capitaine Lupin: And you guys are messing up your self-esteem as heroes.

Lupinbot gave the three former heroes a scan with a red light and recorded the data from them.

Night Panther: don’t use the Ray yet, Romeo. I want to fight him first.

Capitaine Lupin: I'm warning you, Romeo! Give me the Reverser this instant, or you'll have to face the consequences!

Night Panther used his super jump to make the young thief jump back in fright.

Night Panther: why won’t you fight me?

Evil Lizard: let me try something

He used camouflage and attacked Capitaine Lupin from behind.

Capitaine Lupin: That's it! (calling) LUPINLINOS!!!

8 figures appeared in a puff of smoke to his side, ready to fight back.

Romeo: I see they still in a trance.

Capitaine Lupin: Indeed. Lupinlinos... grab the Opposite Ray!

They tried to attack Romeo, but Dark Owl swooped down and used her feather shield.

Then Night Panther used his stripe to catch them.

Capitaine Lupin: Sacré Bleu. LUPIN BATS!!! (points to Romeo) Take him down!

The bats struck Romeo, but Evil Lizard used his shields.

Romeo dropped his Opposite Ray in the process.

He tried to grab it, Capitaine Lupin was faster.

He grabbed it, and aimed at Romeo, who put his hands up, remember what his Opposite Ray can do.

Capitaine Lupin: You snooze, you lose, Romeo.

Romeo: no I don’t want to turn good again!

Capitaine Lupin: No worries, Romeo. I'm not gonna invert you.

Romeo: That's a relief. So that means you'll hand me the Opposite Ray?

Capitaine Lupin: I will... after I reclaim what's rightfully mine.

Spotting the Reverser attached to the Opposite Ray, Capitaine Lupin grabbed it, and teared it out.

Romeo: (shocked) NO!!! MY OPPOSITE RAY!!!

Capitaine Lupin: The Opposite Ray may had the abilities like the Reverser... (tosses the Opposite Ray aside) but unless it's just as powerful as the Reverser itself... it ain't nothing but a cheap copy.

Capitaine Lupin aimed the Reverser at the PJ Maniacs.

Capitaine Lupin: Romeo made you villains, but now it's time to be heroes again. REVERSE!!!

The Reverser hit the PJ Maniacs, changing them back to the PJ Masks.

Catboy: did we change again?

He held his head while in a slight daze.

Capitaine Lupin: You bet, Catboy.

Catboy: (gasps) Capitaine Lupin!

Owlette: (stern) What are you doing here?

Capitaine Lupin: Isn't that obvious? I just saved you from Romeo. Vous êtes les bienvenus. (You’re welcome)

Gekko: Wait I got affected too this time?!

Capitaine Lupin: Indeed you have, Lizard Legs.

Romeo: Using the same insults as we villains do, huh? I guess you are still evil.

Capitaine Lupin: Not just a villain, but also a fair player, Romeo, and inverting those heroes had shown that you cheated.

Gekko: a noble villain, right?

Capitaine Lupin: Indeed. But tomorrow night, consider us enemies again. (to Romeo) As for you, Romeo...

Capitaine Lupin aims the Reverser at Romeo, resulting in him to squeal like a girl and run away.

Romeo: I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, PJ MASKS!!!

Robot: wait for me, master!

The PJ Masks turned to Captaine Lupin.

Catboy: thank you for helping us revert to ourselves again

Capitaine Lupin: Think nothing, Catboy. I mostly believe in fairness among good and evil.

Gekko: The protector of shadows. PJ Masks all shout Hooray!

All: Cause in the night, we saved the day!!!

-End of first flashback-

-Second Flashback(it had occurred a few days after Arsène had returned the guitar, saved the PJs from being villians a second time, having his mask broken and an argument about the backwarder and Rewind-o-ray/ the previous flashback, but was the following day after the ‘Romeo’s Action toys’ incident and Amaya receiving a owlette toy) -

Mr. Shawn: Okay, class, as I was saying, we'll be doing a trip to the museum on Tuesday to look at new treasure pieces that have been rediscovered recently, whereas Arsène here will be telling us all about.

Arsène: Considering that those treasure pieces originally belonged to my great-great-great grandfather Arsène Lupin I.

Mr. Shawn: Exactly.

Connor raised his hand.

Connor: what exactly are these treasures?

Mr. Shawn: Those treasures, Conner, belonged to a very infamous French thief who went by the name Arsène Lupin. As Arsène here just mentioned, Conner, he's his great times 4 grandson.

Conner: Is that true, Arsène.

Arsène: I don't like to talk about it, Conner. But yes, I am.

‘Maybe that’s one of the keys to retrieving my memory’ he thought

Arsène: Did you say something, Connor?

Connor: um nope

Arsène shrugged it, thus kept on listening to the teacher.

Later, during recess, Amaya and Greg discussed with Connor about who he was.

Right now, they were talking about the many nighttime villains they faced.

Connor: I don't know, you guys. Bedtime is meant for sleeping, not fight crime.

Amaya: we do sleep after missions and when there’s no villain trouble

Connor: Okay.

Unknowingly to them, Romeo in his civilian disguise was listening

He sported an evil grin.

Romeo: It seems Oblivio worked after all. Catboy really can't remember who he is.

Masque Ombré: You’re doing well Romeo but what about revenge?

Romeo: I’m working on it

Connor: By the way, Amaya... this card came in the mail at my house this morning. My Dad told me to give this to you and... Greg, was it?

Amaya took the card out of Conner's hand, and took a look at it. She could not believe her eyes.

Greg: What is it, Amaya?

She handed the card to Greg, who looked at it himself. The card read:

‘Truce for now. I'll explain the reason tonight.

Capitaine Lupin’.

Amaya: PJ Masks we’re on our way

Greg: Tonight? What's Capitaine Lupin going on about?

Connor: Who's Capitaine Lupin?

Amaya: It's kind of a long story, Connor. The point is that a nighttime villain might be behind what happened to you, and we have to stop them before it gets worse. PJ Masks, we're on our way...

Amaya and Greg did their fistbump, only for Connor to seem confused.

Connor: I don't get it, you guys.

Greg: We do this every time we decide to go investigate every night.

Connor: Not sure why... but I'll do what I can to help.

Connor joined in the fistbump.

Amaya and Greg: into the night to save the day!

Later that night, at Arsène's mansion...

Arsène was preparing for his hardest heist yet: retrieving Oblivio.

He grabbed his mask and placed it on himself.

Capitaine Lupin: Perfect. (calling) Lupinlinos!!!

They came almost instantly, including Tim who was on top of his hat this time

Capitaine Lupin: I know you guys insist on us stealing things, but tonight... we gotta be heroes this time.

Capitaine Lupin showed them a picture of Catboy and his teammates.

Capitaine Lupin: You see... Catboy here, his memories were taken away from him, and it's up to us help Owlette and Gekko to get those memories back.

They made an ‘Aw’ disappointing sound in response.

Then they nodded.

Capitaine Lupin: Perfect. Now... due to security footage at my home, we can find out who broke int-What the...?

On screen was Romeo from the moment he stole the Oblivio treasure just before Robot punched out the camera.

Capitaine Lupin: (growls) Romeo! I knew it!

Captaine Lupin: Lupinlinos and Lupinbot, come. We need to visit the PJs

Soon, they arrived at their destination.

Capitaine Lupin: According to my card, the PJ Masks shall be here... now!

Then he rang the doorbell.

Catboy checked the screen and pressed the speaker button.

Gekko: do you have a plan?

Captaine Lupin: Let me in and I’ll explain

Catboy: Who are you, and what do you want?

Owlette gently pushed Catboy aside.

Owlette: Forgive him, Capitaine Lupin. Catboy hasn't been himself since...

Capitaine Lupin: I know, Owlette... and I figured out who to blame for his misfortune.

Gekko and Owlette looked intensely at him.

They both nodded and let him in, followed by... Lupinlinos???

Capitaine Lupin: It's okay, you guys. They're with me.

Gekko: ok

Capitaine Lupin: Anyway... (hands them a flash drive) ...this flash drive contains all the information you'll need.

Owlette: what does it look like again? I think a friend mentioned it in class once

Capitaine Lupin: It's a camera like treasure that allows its user to removing other people's memories, by taking a picture of them and turning those memories into pictures.

Gekko: do we have any to protect ourselves?

Owlette: And how do we retrieve Catboy’s memories?

Capitaine Lupin: First of all, you two don't know who the culprit is. Fortunately for you... I do.

Catboy: who are you again?

Capitaine Lupin: Capitaine Lupin, at your service. (to Owlette and Gecko) As for you two... the culprit behind Catboy's faulty memory is none other than...

Capitaine Lupin inserted the flash drive into the computer, playing the security footage of Romeo stealing Oblivio from Arsène's mansion.

Capitaine Lupin: ...Romeo.

Owlette and Gekko gasped.

Gekko: Romeo?

Owlette: I should have known.

Catboy: Romeo?

Capitaine Lupin: Never you mind for now, Catboy. The point is... that's why I'm asking for a truce.

Owlette: Because of Romeo?

Capitaine Lupin: And who else Romeo would nick of their memories.

Gecko: Oblivio really sounds like a very dangerous treasure.

Capitaine Lupin: Indeed. You see... when Arsène Lupin I first tried to retrieve from the Louvre, he too had his memories wiped.

Owlette: How did he get them back?

Capitaine Lupin: Well... his memories were all stored inside various pictures. However, it took a simple confrontation with his rival, Herlock Sholmes, in order for him to remember again. To make it clear, Catboy must remain here at HQ and go through those pictures for a long time, hoping that some of those pictures will jog his memory.

Gekko: ok, so how do we protect our minds from this device?

Capitaine Lupin: That's the thing, Gekko.

There’s no known way to protect yourself from it, at least not in records. The only way to retrieve that treasure is to think carefully, and move fast.

Gekko whipped out three pairs of sunglasses.

Gekko: Let’s just hope this acts as a shield

Capitaine Lupin: Who knows. The eyes are directly connected to the brain, so it's worth a try.

Then they took the Gekko-mobile for stealthy, leaving Lupinbot and three Lupinlinos to Guard Catboy.

Capitaine Lupin sat in the back, going through with Owlette how they were gonna retrieve Oblivio.

“Gekko will use camouflage and get close to him as the Lupinlinos distract him” he was saying.

“What about you?” Owlette asked.

“Knowing Night Ninja, he surely will show up tonight, trying once again to reclaim his Ninjalinos. Unfortunately for him, the trance can only be ended with a wakeup phrase.” Capitaine lupin stated.

Owlette: And it's a good thing for you, because...

Capitaine Lupin: I'm the only one who knows the phrase.

“Let me guess. Because it's in French?” Geko wondered.

“Exactly, Gekko. Anyway... remember the plan?” the young thief asked.

Gekko nodded.

“If I don’t manage to get it, Owlette will trap him in feathers” he added.

“Understood. (to the Lupinlinos) Okay, guys, you know the drill” Capitane Lupin stated.

Gekko opened the window screen to let them out.

Night Ninja was waiting in the park under the cover of the trees while Romeo was waiting near the museum.

“Alright, Robette, you know what to do” Romeo ordered.

She got the camera ready.

"You might as well return it, Romeo!" Capitaine Lupin cried as he, Owlette, and Gekko stood before Romeo.

"The gang has arrived" Romeo noted, eagerly.

“You made a fatal mistake, Romeo. Hand over Oblivio so we can give Catboy his memories back” the young thief requested.

“Why should I? If I blast you three, your team is null and void” Romeo threatened.

“Fine. Then we'll do this the hard way. LUPINLINOS!!!” Capitaine Lupin began.

They appeared and attacked from all directions

“One of you, get Oblivio!” he finished.

“I don't think so” a voice said as Night Ninja showed up out of nowhere.

Gecko: Night Ninja?!

Owlette: What is he doing here?

Capitaine Lupin: What do you want?

Night Ninja: Nothing. Just wanted to say something to my Ninjalinos... or what's left of them.

Capitaine Lupin: Why do I think that it's something bad.

Night Ninja: You'll be surprised.

He face the Lupinlinos, took a deep breath and said in a calm voice...

“Escagot” Night Ninja recited.

Capitaine Lupin gasped, whereas the Lupinlinos... awoke from their trance, gazing upon their attire with disgust.

“NO!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!” he cried.

“Anyone can learn it, Phantom filth” Night Ninja remarked, coldly.

“Really? Then you must know that Escargot is French for snail” The thief pointed out.

“To be fair, I hacked into your lair's security and figure out the phrase from there” Romeo revealed.

Capitaine Lupin was mortified.

“Looks like you need better security” Gekko observed.

“My security was the best you can get. It was imported all the way from Tokyo, Japan!” the young thief exclaimed.

Owlette laughed nervously.

“Yet a child genius hacked it” she pointed out.

“I swear I must get that system updated” Capitaine Lupin muttered to himself.

“Ninjalinos, are you okay?” Night Ninja asked.

The ninjalinos shook their heads to refocus their eyes and then looked at Night Ninja with a nod and a sound that meant yes.

“Time for revenge” their leader said, maliciously.

“Guess it's time for me to be a hero” he said, kinda loudly.

The ‘time to be hero’ music played as he went in to distract Romeo first.

“Just kidding. I would never be a hero. Here, let me take their memories, okay?” he said, convincingly.

Romeo examined his eyes.

“Alright but first prove you’re a villain by hitting Gekko” he challenged.

The young thief hit Gekko with his cane.

“Alright, you’re definitely bad like me. Here” Romeo handed it over.

“Now... (aims for Romeo) to have your memories removed.” Capitaine Lupin stated.

Romeo growled.

“Tricked again!” He cried.

Capitaine Lupin: Don't take it personal, Romeo. I am still a supervillain like you guys, but nobody steals my treasure, uses it for their own selfish needs, and gets away with it.

Romeo: Robot!

Capitaine Lupin reacted fast, and took a picture of Robot, absorbing his memories, turning them into pictures.

Capitaine Lupin: “You know what they say: Never trust a villain” He remarked, slyly.

“ROBOT!” Romeo cried in despair.

Capitaine Lupin switched the setting and used the device on Romeo removing his memories of his time as a night-time villain only, before dashing off to restore Catboy’s memory.

Soon, he arrived at HQ, face to face with Catboy.

“Who are you again?” he asked.

“It's Capitaine Lupin; Supervillain Extraordinaire, but tonight, your team and I formed a truce to restore your memories” Capitaine Lupin repeated.

He then aimed the camera at him.

“Say ‘It's time to be a Hero’” he recited.

“It’s time to be a hero?” the cat hero repeated.

There was a flash as the pictures returned to his long-term memory.

Catboy held his head.

Catboy: What just happened?

He saw Capitaine Lupin before him, thus his face turned stern.

Catboy: Capitaine Lupin. What are you doing here?

Capitaine Lupin: You're welcome, Catboy.

Catboy: You're welcome?

“Romeo used this treasure here, Oblivio, to wipe your memory. He thought if one PJ Mask had no idea of who they were, nothing could stop him from taking over the world. So, I formed a truce with your team in order to retrieve Oblivio and get you back to normal” the anti-Villain thief explained, quickly.

“Oh, thanks you” Catboy said, gratefully.

Then he looked around.

“Where are the others?” he asked.

“They are facing off against Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. Apparently, he was able to get them back by ending the trance I placed on them” Capitaine Lupin summarised.

“Won’t they need help?” Catboy pointed out.

“That's where you come in” Capitaine Lupin began as he then whispered his plan into Catboy's ear.

Catboy had a devious grin.

“Let’s do it!” he exclaimed.

Little while later, Capitaine Lupin showed up and saw Owlette and Gekko facing off against Night Ninja.

He saw Romeo and Robot sitting on a stomp, watching the battle, and approached them.

Capitaine Lupin: “Hello there. Mind if I take a picture of you two?” Capitane Lupin asked.

“Uh... sure?” Romeo replied, looking lost.

The young thief aimed the camera treasure at Romeo.

“Say ‘I'm gonna take over the world!’” he instructed.

“I’m going to take over the world?” Romeo repeated.

There was a flash as Romeo rubbed his eyes back into focus.

“I remember everything” Romeo’s eyes reverted to its regular pupil size as he said this.

“Now for Robot... “

Upon aiming the camera at the robot, he smiled to himself.

“Say ‘Affirmative’” Capitaine Lupin advised.

“Affirmative” the robot repeated.

Capitaine Lupin took a picture of Robot, restoring his memories.

“Thank you. At least, you left Catboy's memories as they are now” Romeo guessed.

“Who said anything about leaving his memories erased?” the young thief said, smugly.

“What?” Romeo had a look of horror.

“You heard him, Romeo!” a voice yelled.

They all turned and saw Catboy sported a stern face.

“Romeo, meet Catboy” The young thief said, playfully.

Romeo was furious.

“Never trust a phantom thief!” he cried.

“Enough Is Enough, Capitaine Lupin! Hand over Oblivio!” Night Ninja demanded.

“So, you want Oblivio? You two have better chances of a 12-year-old wasteroid falling from the sky and pawing me to the ground” Capitaine criticised.

Romeo and Night Ninja didn't need long to figure out that what Capitaine Lupin said literally translated to... never.

“Ninjalinos... SEIZE HIM!!!” Night Ninja ordered.

Capitaine Lupin snapped his fingers, sending the Ninjalinos back in a trance.

“You heard him... Lupinlinos. Seize him” he countered.

They attacked Night Ninja with sticky splat and staffs.

“What?! You sly thief!” the young ninja accused.

“Like I said, Night Ninja, nobody steals from me and gets away with it. Adieu”

Capitaine Lupin stated as he then used a smoke bomb. It cleared, and Capitaine Lupin was gone, along with Oblivio and the Lupinlinos.

“I guess that means the truce is over” Gekko noted.

“Truce???” The two boys (Night Ninja and Romeo) questioned.

“It sure feels like it” Catboy agreed.

Night Ninja had to hold back tears from losing his group again.

“Fine, I won’t forget this, PJ Masks” He vowed before he rushed off.

“Hold on. What do you mean by truce?” Romeo asked.

“You see, Romeo, we received this calling card this morning. It read that Capitaine Lupin is proposing a truce with us so that we could claim Oblivio and get back Catboy's memories” Owlette replied.

The young scientist then growled in anger.

“You'll regret this, PJ Masks! Sooner or later, that thief will backstab you. You'll see” he warned, harshly.

Romeo ran away in his lab with Robot rushing after him.

“PJ Masks all shout hooray!” Catboy began.

Just then, a calling card landed before them.

Owlette picked it up and read it, only then to sport a deadpanned face.

“What is it, Owlette?” Gekko asked.

Owlette showed the card. 

It read: ‘Cause in the night, we saved the day.

Capitaine Lupin’.

“He just had to ruin our moment” Catboy said in a deadpan tone.

Gekko chuckled.

“He helped us so let’s help with the ending” he pointed out.

Owlette gave a small smile.

“Cause in the night we saved the day with Captaine Lupin!” they finished together.

-End of flashback-

“Arsène, even as a thief deep down, you’ve wanted to be a hero and have a normal life” Catboy reminded him.

“Your first hero moment was incredible” Snow Leopard added with a smile.

“You don’t really regret us helping you, do you?” Owlette asked.

Shadow Bandit sighed.

“Do you truly regret accepting our offer?” Gekko asked, softly.

Shadow Bandit turned away from in shame as he finally made himself recall the first super-off and all that followed…

-Flashback-

Midnight came as they all gathered at the school.

The young thief was waiting for them patiently.

“The super-off can finally begin” he announced.

Catboy tried to pounce but he dodged.

“Get ready to loose Arsène.” Catboy stated, grimly.

Just then, Capitaine Lupin gets attacked by... Catboy.

“So.... you and your friends decide to fight, eh, Connor?” Capitaine Lupin asked.

“I am not the person you speak off, Lupin” Catboy stated.

Gekko was currently using his camouflage while they were talking.

Owlette was above and waiting for the signal to throw red feathers at the young boy.

Just then, Capitaine Lupin gets shot against a wall by... Sticky Splat.

” Ninjalinos, ATTACK!” Night ninja cried.

“Just so you know, this city isn't big enough for 2 Superv-“ the young boy began.

Robot Arms launched at Lupin and then everyone else appeared in dramatic fashion.

“This City isn't big enough for 7 supervillains!!! Especially since I'm the one taking down those PJ Pests” Capitaine Lupin cried.

Luna Girl: “Actually, we joined forces with them to stop you!” Luna remarked.

“WHAT???!” he yelled in surprise.

“Besides, you may be a villain like us, but not a super one” Night Ninja pointed out.

“Oh really, you lot? What's the difference?” The young thief questioned.

Both PJ Masks and Nighttime Villains nodded.

“We know each other’s strengths” They replied. 

“So, don’t you dare hold back” Catboy said.

Capitaine Lupin began to glow black.

“Don’t worry, I won’t” he replied with a creepy smile.

Capitaine Lupin: (Dark Voice) “ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT!!! LUPIN BATS... SEIZE THEM!!!” he commanded in a dark voice.

Catboy’s eyes widened.

“No!” he exclaimed, softly.

His mind flashed back to the dream he had a few years ago and he began to panic.

“Guys, something is not right here” Gekko warned.

“Robot, scan Capitaine Lupin!” Romeo ordered.

“Yes master” Robot responded.

His eye shone a red light as he received data on Lupin’s current condition.

“Master, I have spotted something. It seems as if Capitaine Lupin is being possessed” he reported.

“Possessed?!” Catboy exclaimed. 

He began to panic even more.

“Hey, Kitty boy! Get a grip!” Luna barked.

“Sorry, but you try staying calm when you see something you saw in a weird dream come true” He pointed out.

“We can’t afford to lose, so try to think of something else” She reminded him.

Just then, they were covered in bats everywhere.

Catboy covered his eyes in despair.

“I can’t believe it’s happening now after a year!” He muttered to himself.

Then he thought about Patch, a black and white cat companion the team had met last year.

“What would Patch do?” he asked himself.

He tried to think of an answer to the question but drew a blank.

“Did somebody say my name?” Patch’s voice asked.

“Patch…is that you” Catboy asked.

Patch materialised in transparent form.

“Do you see any black cat-like superhero? That, and I brought a certain someone from England” he added.

Just then, a superhero dressed as a detective with a mask covering his face appeared.

“Say hello to Captain Sholmes, sworn nemesis of Capitaine Lupin” He introduced.

“Good Evening, chaps” Sholmes greeted.

The duo were both glowing in that moment until Sholmes’ died down but Patch stayed glowing and partially transparent the whole time.

“Hello. Um, can you help us with our bat problem?” Gekko requested.

“No problem” Sholmes turned to Luna.

“You in silver, hand me your crescent shaped gun. I have an idea” Sholmes stated.

“it’s a Luna magnet, guy I’ve never seen before” Luna Girl remarked.

She still reluctantly gave her weapon to him.

“Captain Sholmes, at your service. I saw how that thing worked.” He then aimed the magnet at the bats.

“Eat light!!!” He cried.

Gekko gasped.

“Bats are sensitive to light and light creates the shadow of an object meaning.....OH! I have an idea” he said in an excited fashion.

“What will it be?” Sholmes asked.

“Robot, Romeo, try to figure out who’s possessing Capitaine Lupin” Gekko began.

“You got it” Romeo nodded.

“Captain Sholmes, we’ll need a lot of light of my hunch is right” he finished.

“Good thing I always have my trusty torch with me. Little silver haired girl, can your Luna Magnet as you call it absorb light?” Sholmes asked.

“That’s one of the features, yes” Luna confirmed.

“Perfect. So, if I turn on my torch and point it to this device long enough, it will...” Sholmes began.

He then aim for the bats, sending out lots of light, blinding them to the bone.

“NO!!!” the young thief cried.

Catboy used his cat stripes and fired it at Capitaine Lupin.

A shadow portal appeared in front of the young villain and sucked Catboy in.

My suspicion was right, she’s back Catboy thought.

In the distance, Romeo’s backup the Moon crawlers and Firefly watched from a distance.

“For this fight, we’ll observe since we’re not needed here” Firefly stated.

Although a camouflaged Snow leopard hero with a fox figure were close to the action and wait for the perfect moment to help when needed.

“What the...?” The young thief looked around.

“Need a hand?” Masque Ombré’s voice offered.

“Sure thing. Make them feel my wrath” Capitaine Lupin requested.

Owlette flew up to Capitaine Lupin.

“Arsène, please, you have to stop this” she pleaded.

“Why should I, Amaya? You heard what our classmates said. I'm nothing but a thief, and now it's time to show that. Bats... take down Owlette!!!” Capitaine Lupin ordered.

Gekko reappeared in front of Owlette and used his shields to block the bats which sent them flying backwards into the shadow portal.

“NO!!!” Capitaine Lupin cried in frustration.

“Where’s your leader?” Night Ninja asked.

Gekko’s eyes widened.

“His dream is becoming real!” he cried.

“I'm afraid you're a little too late. Catboy has been swallowed by a black hole, thanks to my little friend, Masque Ombré” Capitaine Lupin said as he regained some of his confidence.

That brought a lot of bad memories back to Armadylan.

“So, this was the shadow villain from before? You’re going down, Armadylan style! Gekko, help Catboy!” Armadylan cried.

“You got it” Gekko remarked.

“Bats, protect the portal! Armadylan, DO YOUR WORSE!!!” Captaine Lupin challenged.

“Rolling thunder!” Armadylan cried as he rolled into a ball and went after Captaine Lupin.

Gekko was swarmed by the remaining bats but Owlette used her wind to blow them away.

While activating his power pond power, he managed to get to the portal.

They heard laughter.

“Better save your leader if you don’t want him to DIE!” Masque Ombré warned.

“Night Ninja can you make your sticky splat into a rope?” Gekko asked.

Night Ninja nodded as he made his yellow sticky splat with the other variations into a rope and threw it to Gekko.

The lizard hero tied it to his waist and threw the rest to Owlette.

“I’ll be back soon” Gekko promised.

“He only has 5 minutes left” Masque Ombré’s voice announced, hauntingly.

Gekko then jumped into the shadow portal.

“Bats, follow Lizard Legs and make sure he and Kitty Litter Boy do not make it out” Capitaine Lupin ordered.

“Night Ninja, I might need help keeping the rope steady!” Owlette exclaimed.

He raced to help her.

“On my away” he reassured her.

“I don’t think so. Bats… take them down” The young thief commanded, bitterly.

Patch activated his wings and fought the bats one on one.

Night Ninja and Owlette managed to get Gekko and Catboy to safety.

Then the bats and the shadow portals forced Gekko, Owlette, Armadylan, Romeo, the wolfy and Luna Girl inside.

“Guys!” Catboy cried.

“Face it, Catboy. All of your friends are gone. All swallowed up by this here black hole. And all that's left is get rid of you. With no superheroes and villains, no one will stop me from taking over the world” Capitaine Lupin declared.

“Alright then. I guess I have no choice but to unleash my secret weapon” Catboy remarked.

“Your secret weapon?” Capitaine Lupin asked in confusion.

“My secret weapon is the power of memories” Catboy revealed.

“That sounds dumb” The young thief was not amused.

“Have you forgotten how you said you didn’t want to be a villain? You’re kinda proving yourself wrong here but...don’t you remember what we did in the daytime? Playing in the playground, solving puzzles, helping each other with homework. Having fun together; don’t you miss that?

I know you said that if we win, you have to be a hero but I don’t want to force that on you. I’m giving you a choice: join us of your own accord and we can stop fighting” Catboy pleaded.

The young thief’s face fell during the speech.

“Are you gonna let down your family after all that train-“ Masque Ombré began.

“Alright. Masque Ombré, release the prisoners before they run out of oxygen please” Capitaine Lupin requested.

“What???” she cried.

“Are you deaf or something? I said release the prisoners before they run out of oxygen, please. And don’t make me repeat myself” he stated.

Masque Ombré groaned.

She opened another shadow portal at the height of Lupin himself which caused the trapped heroes and villains to fall out.

“Have fun being a hero, Lupin. It might come back to haunt you” The shadow Villain said, hauntingly.

Then she used another portal and slipped away to go after new targets.

“We have to go after her” Connor urged.

“Hold on, Connor. I have a few words to say first... if you will let me” Capitaine Lupin requested.

“Ok” Connor gestured for him to speak.

“I owe you guys an apology. I should’ve thought about you guys instead of myself all the time” Capitaine Lupin admitted.

“It’s alright, you were um in the moment” Owlette said with a small smile.

“Mmm....this could take time to forgive you but at least you’re sorry. Now where’s that shadow villain?” Armadylan said, awkwardly.

“However, this doesn’t mean we’re ‘friends’, it was just a truce for this ‘super-off’ thing” he affirmed, coldly rather quickly.

“Don’t expect me to be right in your book” Luna stated.

“Give me 5 days to think about it” Night Ninja said, playfully.

“I....thank you for saving us” Gekko stammered, nervously.

“But I’m still challenging you to a Super Off” Capitaine Lupin pointed out.

“The Super Off can wait. Right now, we have a villain to catch” Catboy stated.

“You’ll need more light to catch her, plus think about your team-mates. They look tired out” the young thief noted.

Catboy sighed.

“Thank you all for helping us, we’re going to resume this another night” he said, admirably.

“We will come to regroup you all when we’re ready to face Captaine Lupin again in a super face off” Gekko added.

“If you say so” Romeo shrugged.

** His first OFFICAL hero moment: **

So, the next day, the children arrived at school and found their teacher Mr Shawn looking sad.

“What’s wrong, sir?” Connor asked

“Your classmates didn’t turn up for class, I’ve phoned their parents and they said they had been there last night and had watched them reach the school.

I fear they may have been kidnapped” Mr Shawn explained.

“Did you call the police?” Amaya asked.

“I did but they can only do so much with not a lot of clues. Sorry guys, class is cancelled today” Their teacher then sighed.

“Don’t worry sir, I’m sure the police will find them” Greg reassured him.

As Mr Shawn went back inside, Arsène looked gravely worried.

“This is all my fault” he said, softly.

They all turned to see Arsène showing up.

“Hey, Arsène. I guess you heard” Connor noted.

Arsène nodded sadly.

“We have to find them, are you joining us Arsène?” He asked.

Arsène held up his wolf bracelet.

“You can count on me, guys. PJ Masks, we're on our way...” He began.

“into the night to save the day!” they finished together.

Later that night, they met at headquarters, with Arsène Lupin wearing his usual Gentleman Thief attire.

“Seriously?” Catboy said in distain.

“Ah, come on, guys. I'm on your side now. Besides, that's the only attire that came to my mind” Capitaine Lupin remarked.

“Have you tried the bracelet?” Gekko asked.

“I was actually gonna return it to you” The young former thief admitted.

“Did something happen?” the lizard hero inquired further.

“That's just it, you guys. That bracelet never chose me... as my father stole it a long time ago” Capitaine Lupin revealed.

The trio pondered for a minute.

“Why don’t we ask the spirit animals after we find our classmates?” Catboy offered.

“Not a bad idea” the former thief agreed.

“oh wait....what happened to PJ Robot?” Gekko asked.

“And...” Capitaine Lupin snapped his fingers, making one familiar robot, at first in his phantom thief colours, appear.

“A little something to say I'm sorry” he finished.

“Thanks, Captaine Lupin” Owlette then turned to the robot.

“PJ Robot we need your help to locate our missing friends” she requested.

PJ Robot saluted and got straight to work.

“I almost forgot. I need to still remove all those weapons out of PJ Robot” Capitaine Lupin admitted.

“Actually, I have a better idea” Gekko began.

“What is it, Gre-I mean Gekko?” their heroic friend asked.

“PJ Robot can help us fight. Masque Ombré is made of shadow, right? So, Shadows are affected by light” Gekko shared.

“Good thing I didn't take his upgrades out yet” Capitaine Lupin began as he snapped his fingers, which changed PJ Robot into a super cool robot: his regular PJ design with a hidden range of weapons and features (Including a shades face option, a face scanner and different body forms).

“Say hello to... PJ Robot... 2.0” he continued.

“OOOO!” the trio exclaimed in awe.

“With the system I installed, we will have a chance of taking down Masque Ombré once and for all” he finished.

PJ Robot located shadow readings a few miles from the school in the east.

“To the Gekko-mobile!” Gekko cried.

“Actually, I have a machine too” Capitaine Lupin pointed out, casually.

“You get your thing then and the rest of us will go in the Gekko-mobile. Right, Gekko?” Catboy asked.

Gekko nodded.

He activated the button to call the machine before they all popped inside and drove out the Gekko door.

Masque Ombré had two back-up plans on standby as she waited for the heroes to arrive.

Captaine Lupin tailed them on his motorcycle and arrived close to Masque’s hideout.

“Okay, you guys, let's let PJ Robot do the talking... unless one of you have a better idea?” Capitaine Lupin wondered.

“You two are backup so you will hide nearby until we give a signal. I’ll get her attention” Catboy advised.

“Isn’t this making your nightmare come true?” Gekko asked with concern.

“I'll go with you, Catboy. After all, she controlled me, and now she must pay” The former thief vowed.

“Okay then, Capitaine Lupin, but stick with me” The PJ Leader advised.

“You got it, Catboy” he replied.

“Come out, Masque Ombré! You’re still gonna pay for trying to corrupt Owlette and I! So, give our classmates back!” Catboy exclaimed.

“You wish to get your classmates back, do you? Well, you have to prove yourself and fight back!” Masque Ombré’s voice cried.

Two Shadow portals appeared near the duo and out came Firefly and Renard Rusè.

“I'll get the classmates, you distra-“ Catboy began.

“No, Catboy. I'll take care of the classmates” Capitaine Lupin insisted.

“Capitaine Lupin?” the cat hero was confused.

“Catboy... please... I want to finally show them that I can be a good guy if I wanted to. And what better way than to save them by getting them out of here” his friend remarked.

“Alright” Catboy nodded.

“it’s been a while, Catboy” Firefly stated as they blasted light energy from their right hand at the speeding cat hero.

“I guess you were hiding out too this whole time. Super cat Stripes!” Catboy cried.

In the meantime, Capitaine Lupin searched everywhere for the missing kids.

“Come on. Where are you?” he wondered in frustration.

“If you wish to find the people you seek, revert back to way you were to the people you first meet” came the shadow villain’s first clue.

Captaine Lupin was confused.

“The people I first met. Let's see” He thought carefully about the first clue.

“it was the PJ Masks” he realised.

Then came the second and final clue: ‘trice is green and half in shadow; trice the colour in all its glory, is there more I can say, Snore-ry? The bottom half is blue that’s true so where it is....that’s up to you!’

“Trice is Green and half in Shadow, Trice the colour in all its glory” He thought carefully and then it hit him!

“The totem HQ but is it inside or somewhere else?” he wondered as he ran towards the exit and got to his bike.

“Hold on. Where are you going?” Owlette asked.

“I know where our classmates might be” He replied and drove to the HQ and first went inside but there was no one there.

After inspecting the outside, he got an idea.

He borrowed Gekko’s space suit and used the controls on the PJ picture player to get the Gekko-mobile back to the HQ.

As this was going on, Owlette and Gekko were waiting for the signal as Catboy fought Firefly and Renard Rusè.

However, without PJ Robot realising, they vanished into shadow from their seats.

So Captaine Lupin left a note in the Gekko-mobile before checking out his theory: to investigate the pond right next to the HQ!

“Alright. Here goes nothing” he said as he was above to dive in.

An object was thrown at Captaine Lupin just he got into the pond.

It was green and very sticky.

“Hey, what the...?” he cried in surprise.

There was purple smoke as Night Ninja appeared on the edge of the pond.

“How the mighty have fallen!” Night Ninja goaded.

“Night Ninja!” Capitaine Lupin said, sternly.

“You may be playing hero now but I’m still a villain, so Ninjalinos stop him!” Night Ninja cried.

“Catboy! I need you to get to the children in my stead because I’m preoccupied with Night Ninja!” The young thief told his friend on the coms.

“But what about Firefly? And my nightmare?” Catboy reminded him, anxiously.

“Hurry! PJ Robot will cover you!” his friend urged.

“Copy that!” Catboy responded.

PJ Robot saluted to indicate he received the same message from Capitaine Lupin.

Catboy drove back to the HQ and switched to the Gekko-mobile to go in the pond.

When he got to the cave, he saw everyone from class in cadges including Owlette and Gekko.

It was the same cave that Gekko discovered when Romeo did the robot arms scheme and used power pondweed on Catboy and Owlette: The green cave.

“Are you ready to die, kitty cat?” Masque Ombré asked.

“Not a chance! Show yourself, shadow!” Catboy cried.

In the dim lighting of the cave, her saw glowing red eyes and the outline of a young lady wearing a totem bracelet.

“Do you want to know why I’m really here?” she asked, calmly.

“Since you mind controlled Capitaine Lupin, yes!” Catboy demanded.

“I’ve been observing you all and even your parents in their prime for a while now. I was sent to scout villains with potential. When I witnessed Luna Girl, Romeo, Night Ninja and recently Capitaine Lupin; I knew I had found them. With you three, I observed you and Armadylan in order to see which would be compatible with my special shadows.

And no this isn’t a real totem; I’m not even from this world, let alone be a human. I know you’re allies with a group that cat is aware of.

Although I need one last thing from you: your bracelets” Masque Ombré stated.

Catboy tried to rush at her but she dodged out of the way.

“You’re predictable, Catboy. I told you before, your little routine of saving the day won't last long. Now it’s over” she emphasized.

She clicked her fingers and the bats came to her stead.

“Bats, make his nightmare real!” she then ordered.

The bats swarmed him and stole his totem bracelet in the scuffle.

Mr Shawn’s harsh words from his dream echoed on his mind: “You can't save everyone, Connor. Not even yourself”.

“Don’t give up, Catboy. Do you remember when I first met you three? I chose you to join the team because you have resilience and potential as young heroes. Show her why I trust you as heroes” Patch’s voice encouraged.

“Patch…you came back?” Catboy whispered.

“You called me back. I’m in half-spirt form, my dear friend” Patch’s voice replied, softly.

However multiple Shadow portals appeared underneath the hanging cadges.

“Tick tock!” Masque Ombré noted.

“Do not fear, for I have come to save the day!!!” A voice cried.

“That voice....” Catboy began.

Masque Ombré summoned more backup: three figures darted around the place in shadow and pinned down Catboy, who was now just Connor in PJ inside the space suit (since his bracelet was gone).

The students were shocked.

“Connor??? (realizing) Then that means...” Cameron began.

Gekko and Owlette looked away.

“You’re Greg and Amaya!” Aisha cried.

“That's impossible!” Cameron cried.

“Not as impossible as who is able to save all of you!” the voice stated.

Smoke appeared everywhere in the room.

“What's going on?” Masque Ombré asked.

The smoke cleared, revealing...

“It is I, Capitaine Lupin. And I have come to save the day!” Capitaine Lupin cried.

Cameron watched in awe until his sister nudged him and gave the knowing look.

He nodded but opted to wait it out first.

“Do you have a totem too?” Masque Ombré asked.

“That is none of your business” The new thief hero replied.

Masque Ombré clicked her fingers again and the three figures came rushing back to her side.

The green light of the cave revealed they were the robot PJ Masks!

“Are you joking?” he asked in shock.

“Hello again, PJ Masks. Newcomer” Robo-Owl said.

“We once served Romeo, but we work with Masque Ombré now (at least temporarily)” Robo-Gekko stated.

“Let’s fight!” Robo-Cat cried.

“With pleasure. But first...” Capitaine Lupin began as he summoned up boomerangs and tossed them, hitting Owlette and Gecko's cages. They fell to the ground, setting them free.

“Guys, go free Catboy!” he urged.

Gekko used camouflage and Owlette flew high up in the cave.

Robo-Gekko froze Owlette’s wing and grabbed her bracelet.

Gekko used his shields to protect Connor from the robot copies.

“This isn’t good, they’re doomed!” Patch realised.

Then he remembered an old friend.

“Snow leopard if you can hear me help!” Patch cried.

Robo-Gekko and Owl were suddenly frozen in place.

Robo-Cat was chased by something invisible.

“Captain Sholmes, we need back up!” Captaine Lupin requested in the comms.

Captain Sholmes rushed to the location just as a snow leopard hero on a motorcycle became visible.

“You’re not gonna to hurt these brave heroes anymore!” he cried.

“Léopard des neiges, you came!” Patch exclaimed with relief.

“Whoa! This must be Patch’s contact. Bats give me back my bracelet!” Connor requested.

“I don't know, Connor. It would make a fine piece in the Lupin Collection” Capitaine Lupin suggested with a casual smile.

“Excuse me?” Connor asked in annoyance.

“Just kidding. You heard him, Bats” the thief ordered.

The bats gave the owl and cat bracelets to Masque Ombré. She put it through a shadow portal to an unknown location.

“Bats, get the Gekko! Robots, make sure Connor is in a cadge with his friends” Masque Ombré ordered.

“BATS! Release GEKKO!” The young boy barked.

The bats glowed purple and obeyed at last.

“NO!!! HOW CAN THIS BE???” the shadow villain yelled.

Léopard des neiges smiled.

“Welcome to the team, kid” he said, softly.

The robot copies used their powers to fight the bats.

“Hey, masked Lupin guy! Can you let us out?” Cameron called out.

“It's funny, really. Whatever happened to me being just a rotten little thief?” Capitaine Lupin asked in confusion.

“You proved yourself to us just get us down and hurry!” Aisha urged.

“Hold on there, Aisha. How did you know I said that one time?” Cameron wondered.

“Think about it, Cameron. I was there when you said that” the thief pointed out.

“What do you m... Wait a minute?” Cameron looked at Capitaine Lupin long and hard... until... his face fell in shock.

“Arsène?” he asked.

Capitaine Lupin just smiled and... took his mask out, revealing his face to his shocked classmates.

“Surprise” he said with a genuine smile.

“We...have a secret too but it’s more of a recent thing” Cameron said in a hushed voice.

Then Cameron nodded to his sister and they both revealed their bracelets: white Rabbit for Cameron and a light brown flying squirrel dog tag that acted like a bracelet (and sometimes a necklace).

“I suggest you all stand back now” Capitaine Lupin requested.

He got the bats to safely release the other children on the ground away from the portals.

“So, Masque Ombré, will you fight one-on-on now?” he asked.

“So be it” the shadow villain agreed.

“Conner, Amaya, Greg, get our classmates out of here! Captain Sholmes will assist. I’ve got this!” The young thief cried.

“We'll come back for you after that!” Catboy cried.

Arsène put his mask back on.

“Copy that, Catboy!” He said.

The heroes got the children into the Gekko-mobile and drive back outside the HQ.

“Everyone, the heroes will help you all get home safely” Cameron reassured them.

Catboy used to cat car to make trips with groups of 5 children and then used the oblivio to remove their memory of finding out the PJ Masks’ identities for their own safety (minus Cameron and Aisha)

Léopard des neiges teleported near them.

“Hello! I see you are in need of two more helpers. Kids, do your thing” he requested.

Cameron and Aisha used their items to transform into Lapin Blanc and Écureuil Volant.

Lapin Blanc was in a bunny costume with rabbit ears with a bunny symbol reminiscent of the PJ Masks’ symbols and glows silver when the powers are activated.

Écureuil Volant was in a squirrel costume with a mask to disguise her face with a squirrel tail and ears and glows light brown when her powers were active with a squirrel symbol in the centre.

“You’re heroes too?!” the trio cried.

Gekko fainted.

Léopard des neiges then teleported back to the cave.

In the meantime, Capitaine Lupin was busy keeping up with Masque Ombré.

Masque Ombré used Shadow energy to create a sword made of solid shadow to fight him.

“DO YOUR WORST!!!” Capitaine Lupin cried.

During the fight, Masque Ombré used Shadow portals to change the scenery.

Although she made a miscalculation mid-battle and ended up in a lit street close to the area where the entrance to Mystery Mountain was.

“Is this...?” he began.

He saw the purple clouds in the sky above the flats.

“NO WAY!!!” he cried.

“Are you done gawking?” Masque Ombré asked.

“What exactly is the meaning of this?” he wondered. 

The shadow villain then punched him in the face.

“Why did you do that for?!” he cried.

Masque Ombré chuckled.

“To do this!” she cried as she pulled them through a shadow portal and ended up on the steps of Mystery Mountain where the Splatcano could be seen.

“What in the world?” he asked.

“This is Mystery Mountain” she recalled.

“I remember. It's where my distant ancestor, Arsène Lupin I, hid a piece of his Lupin Collection” he realised, hesitantly.

“I heard there used to be people living here and that the security it has is the form of a giant glowing orb” she remembered.

“I remember. My great-grandfather Corbin told me about it one time... before he died” Capitaine Lupin said, sadly.

“Well, you’re gonna help me find something in there. I need to complete my mission so I can FINALLY get out of this place. I need to find the PJ Masks’ power source. If you don’t help me, I’ll get the robot copies to kill all of your friends even the snow leopard kid. I would go after the ring of Ninjability but….” She began.

“I heard that it was dropped into a trap. As for the power source, I won’t spill anything” he finished.

He had a very smug look on his face.

Masque Ombré used Shadow energy to trap him in place.

“Fine, but you are not going anywhere.” She stated.

-End of flashback-

He sighed.

The heavy weight of his darkness and hero expectations lifted slightly as Gekko glowed green with his pondweed power.

Gekko gave him a hug as he glowed, prompting his friends to follow suit.

It allowed Shadow Bandit to revert back to his regular appearance: as Arsène with his black coat still on.

“You won the rematch fair and square, I’m sorry I said all those things. I’m not cut out to be a hero all the time like you guys” he admitted.

“You wanted respect like Romeo, right? We might have a solution” Catboy stated.

As the salamander submarine appeared, Arsene then had a small idea on what he meant.

Newton used his star power to free the captives, who then surrounded the now trapped Romeo in a owl feather cadge with Vanitas.

“What shall we do with these guys?” Lena asked, her hands glowed blue as she prepared to attack.

“I think I know a great place for Romeo” Patch began.

Vanitas smirked as he used his pool of darkness move to escape the owl feathers.

“You disappoint me, Shadow Bandit. If it weren’t for your caring nature for a wolf, we could have won and ended the era of heroes” he pointed out.

“Given how your moves include some form of light, I think there’s more to you that you feel too stubborn to share” Arsène retorted.

Vanitas chuckled.

“Clever boy. This sure has been fun but I have places to be” he remarked, casually.

“You’re NOT staying?” Romeo asked.

Vanitas looked over at him.

“Kid, I have a hunch you already know” he noted.

Romeo hid an embarrassed smile underneath his mask.

A green portal reappeared behind Vanitas on cue.

“See ya, losers” He said before going through.

“Now what to do about the ‘supreme’ inventor boy?” Luna asked, with a devious look and her wand ready.

“I would suggest prison…but he’d likely break out so…maybe somewhere else for now?” Patch offered.

Lena, Snow leopard, Tim and the other captives attacked Romeo all at once in anger.

Due to the attacks being constant, he didn’t get a chance o use his stolen powers to defend himself.

While they were fighting, a blue portal appeared and a tall and muscular 17 year old teen with pale skin, bright blue-green eyes and silver hair teen stepped out.

“Riku! You came!” Patch cried.

“Riku?” Catboy questioned in confusion.

“He’s a friend of Sora” Patch explained, swiftly.

This response made the PJs excited to meet Riku.

He wore his KH3 attire: a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears a white shirt with a V-neck. He also wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. His hair remains the same length as it was in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, though it appears more spiked up in the back.

“Um, hi. I’m here to help someone called Arsène Lupin 4 to control darkness” Riku shared.

“I…think I’ve caused enough harm from using it to last a lifetime” Arsène said, softly.

“Hey, I managed to master Darkness and light, kid. I don’t mind lending a hand to help with controlling it, so it doesn’t overwhelm you again” Riku offered.

Arsene looked over at his friend who gave looks of encouragement.

“I’ll give it a try, but I’d like to keep my coat on, it’s…for peace of mind” he replied.

“Ok. Just let me know where you want to train, and we’ll head there” Riku explained.

Arsène nodded and then went over to Rip.

“hey…um thank you for believing in me. I’m grateful to have you as a friend…I…” he blushed.

“Yeah….me too. I know you lost but…you don’t HAVE to leave” Rip insisted.

“Sorry but…I think it’s best this former thief pack up shop for everyone’s safety” he shared, sombrely.

Rip gave him a hug.

Gekko teleported to the Sky Factory and back, handing Arsène a copy of the interdimensional travel scroll.

“Just in case, you want a new change of scenery” he reassured.

“Thanks, Gekko” Arsène said, gratefully.

As he looked at the lists of destinations, it got longer as the following was added:

‘Silico City, Las Vistas, Townville, The Pocketville universe, Anima City etc'.

"Riku, how about all four of us check out some of these locations first before training and then let my family know?" Arsene suggested.

"Alright" Riku said, with a smile.

Rip handed over a notebook with her phone number in it.

"To help us stay in touch" Rip said, ecstatically.

"Thanks, Rip" Arsene changed to his bat Knight attire and got ready to head out as he hopped in the salamander submarine.

"And don't worry, Patch. He's in good hands now" Riku reassured.

"Good luck, Master Riku" Patch said, warmly.

"Um Riku, before you go...what happened to Sora?" Catboy asked, quickly.

"He's.....not coming back" Riku replied, pessimistically while avoiding the children's gaze.

He and the submarine went through the portal.

The remaining Fly-bots fired at Lena and Snow Leopard.

"You can't send me away if you can't catch me!" Romeo declared. 

He then teleported away and the fly-bots retreated to the sky factory.

"What now?" Gekko asked.

"We keep an eye on Romeo and hope Arsène find closure and a place in this multiverse of hero, villians and everything in between" Owlette stated.

"Is it ok if we stick around here for the night?" Lena asked.

"Sure, stay as long as you like. The time between our world and yours differs anyway, so when you return it will be like you never left almost" Gekko said, cheerfully.

"Yay! To think you're like a superhero now, Lena. Hero sleepover, girls!" Webby yelled, excitedly.

"This shall be fun" Violet added.

Patch chuckled.

"You three really are great fun" he noted.

-Meanwhile-

When Vanitas returned to the Quantic universe, he sent a message to Tempest's blimp to pick him up.

"Thank you for letting me have fun manipulating a child. It felt good to do something bad once in a while" he admitted to Hawkmoth in a courteous tone.

Hawkmoth smiled.

"You're very welcome. Good luck with your next endeavours" He replied.

Vanitas gave him a small nod before he boarded the blimp 35 minutes later.

"Welcome back, Vanitas!" Bliss exclaimed.

Tao gave him an awkward and slightly stiff hug that Vanitas begrudgingly accepted with a very, very small smile.

"Vanitas and Fink, Professor Venomous sent a message directed at you two" Tempest stated.

From the monitor, it was played back for them to hear:

'Vanitas, Fink and TK- I mean Tao, my idea to create a school for villians and anti-heroes has been accepted and the building itself will be ready by spring. I wanted to ask you three this question: would you like to teach at the school? Fink and Tao, you would be part time due to age and the fact that you attend KO's regular school, so classes at BLUNT will be during the school holidays for the most part. So, are you in?" Professor Venomous' voice asked.

Thinking back on what Sora said, Vanitas smiled.

"Well, I DID have fun 'teaching' that kid about darkness…." He began.

"I'm in if you are" Tao shrugged.

"Sure" Fink confirmed.

-Back on the sky factory-

Marvin handed over the scroll they had retrieved from the Pagoda.

"Thank you, loyal ninja. Time to start studying how this monkey works" Romeo stated as he looked over at the red statue with a devious grin.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The light reference to Sora's fate relates to what happened in my 'One last Nightfall' story btw.  
> Hope you enjoyed this arc. Next time, we'll be venturing through summer and into the first term of high school, so stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19- Munkigu, a wild air party and the start of something new!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes very minor elements from 'Flying Factory out of Control', 'Munki-Gu' and the show Meta Runner (Location only so far).  
> This includes a parody of 'Next stop anywhere' from Rapunzel's tangled adventure.

Lena, Webby and Violet stayed at the HQ with Luna, Motsuki, Snow Leopard and Tim.

Webby stayed up most of the night sharing all the adventures she had with her adoptive family, her granny and Della Duck along with Gizmoduck.

-The next day-

The girls had to wear masks and boots (along with more clothes) to hide the fact that they’re talking birds before being shown around the city.

“We apricate your tour offer, Connor. We don’t normally have adventures outside our world” Lena pointed out.

“Say, Patch. Are the universal knights ok?” Webby asked.

“Um…well they haven’t been together as a team in a while but most of them are alright” Patch admitted.

“Oh” Webby said softly in disappointment.

By the time they had circled back to the park after being shown all the significant places like the library, museum, school, café, canal bridge etc, it was time for the girl trio to return to their world.

When they had to leave, it was sunset.

“We appreciate your help with dealing with those FOWL Agents and Romeo” Catboy stated.

“I hope you’re able to depower him somehow” Lena said with concern.

“But if you need us, we’re just a portal and call away” Webby added.

“Uh huh” Violet agreed as she nodded.

“We heroes stick together, right?” Lena asked.

“Right” Owlette replied with a smile.

Gekko summoned the portal and they waved as the girls went back through, Lena then used her magic to make them all fly back to the mansion just as Scrooge and the triplets came out of the dimension they had been trapped in by Phantom Blot, unaware of what had transpired.

A few days passed as Romeo studied as much as he could about the Munkigu statue.

While he was in his office, Robot was doing semi-suspicious things like not replying to Romeo's walkie talkie, the sky factory firing lasers etc.

When it seemed like Romeo was about to discover how to free the monkey when he got round to the scroll, Robot kicked him out of the factory.

At this time, it was late July and in the daytime, there were signs of lasers in the form of small craters.

That night, there was ring at the HQ door.

When Gekko checked the security camera, it was Romeo!

“Ok, there’s a chance he might be here to ask for help. Let’s hear him out but remain cautious” Catboy advised.

“Right, given this monster MURDERED my best friend” Gekko said through gritted teeth.

“Just count to 10 first before answering” Owlette said quickly.

He counted down in his mind and slowly calmed down.

“What is it, Romeo? Come to surrender already?” he asked after pressing the speaker button.

“What? NO. I’m not here to go to prison. I need your help. I’ve been kicked out of my own factory and Robot refuses to say what he’s up to” Romeo revealed.

They allowed him inside but Catboy used his stripes to tie him up as a precaution.

“Can you at least let me do my plan?” Romeo asked.

“Well… given you’re ROMEO, we don’t exactly trust you” Owlette pointed out.

“Fair point, but I’m not up to something….right now. Let’s corner Robot on the ship” Romeo suggested.

“Ok” Catboy sighed.

They took the PJ Airship and headed to the ‘Flying Factory’.

The factory made fireworks and disco light lasers as Robette and the Fly-bots were decorating the ship.

Owlette gave a light chuckle.

“Romeo, nothing bad is happening here” she noticed.

“Do you know what tonight is?” Romeo asked.

“Your Birthday?” Gekko asked.

“Yeah and normally, it’s just myself and my mother who celebrate until I built Robot of course.

I…don’t normally get to do parties like other children” Romeo admitted.

“You…don’t have a lot of human friends, huh? May we come to your party?” Owlette asked.

Romeo looked over at Robot.

Robot gave him a gentle nudge.

“Um…sure” He replied.

A screen was added to the side of the ship to allow Romeo to video call Night Ninja as well.

“Happy Birthday, Genius Guy” Night Ninja greeted.

“How’s prison treating ya?” Romeo asked.

“It’s fine. There’s the odd doubtful guard here and there. I’m still forming a plan though” Night Ninja affirmed.

“Well…that’s reassuring” Romeo said, awkwardly.

“Romeo, are these guys your friends?” Emily asked.

“Um….not exactly but I allowed them to come” Romeo said, quickly as he turned red from embarrassment.

Robot got out a green cake with Romeo’s symbol on it and allowed the PJs to have some.

Romeo let out a cheerful REAL laugh.

“Your non-evil laugh is nice, Romeo” Catboy complimented.

“It sure is” Night Ninja added.

“Well…don’t get used it. I’m only acting ‘nice’ on birthdays and Christmas” Romeo warned them.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way” Owlette stated.

So, Romeo turned 11 that day/night and was content letting his enemies celebrate with him, his mother and robots.

-The following day-

Luna, Motsuki, Energyman and Silver Sorceline were in the Luna Lair together.

“I know we’re a bit late, but we wanted to mark the night you first hatched into a girl” Luna began, feeling flustered.

Silver got out a pink and silver cake with a crescent moon on it.

“Ooooh! A cake for me?” Motsuki asked.

“Yep, this is what we call a ‘birthday party’, lil sis” Luna explained.

“Awesome!” Mostuki cried.

There were five candles to reflect her current physical age to avoid confusion on her part.

“Happy first hatching, Motsuki” their parents said, proudly.

She made a wish and then blew out the candles before giving all three of them a big hug.

Her actual hatching anniversary was 3 weeks prior, on the date that ‘Moth on the Moon’ had occurred.

One of the darklings spied on them from a distance.

Through the darkling's eyes, 'The Unknown' watched and began to smile.

-At the HQ-

There hadn’t been any villain activity that night so far, so the heroes sat in Owlette’s room sharing stories.

It was now Snow Leopard’s turn to share.

“Ok for this tale, you guys weren’t present for due to that quiz thing and the whole being in different classes situation. It was on the day of the concert…” He began.

-Flashback-

“Today’s your last chance to tell them, Tracy. If you don’t, you might regret it” Namir warned, gently.

“I…feel bad just knowing I waited THIS long to say something” Tracy admitted, softly.

“It’s…natural you feel scared, but I’ll be beside you all the way” he promised.

Tracy took a deep breath to calm her nerves and took his hand for support.

“Sir, I’d like to share something before we head to lunch” she requested.

“Go on, child” the teacher responded.

“I’m…Non-binary” They blurted out, their cheeks became as red as tomatoes and shut their eyes, bracing for ‘impact’.

At first there was quiet.

Heads turned to each other, mostly in confusion until….

“Sir…what does Non-Binary mean?” a classmate asked.

“That’s a good question. Let me first explain the word ‘biological sex’, it normally refers to two options ‘Male’ or ‘female’ with Intersex, a person born with both characterises being the third option. ‘Gender’ is something usually determined by physical appearance, behaviour etc but this form of identity is not restricted to just male and female, it’s a very long branch of terms including transgender where an individual identifies and transitions to the gender not of their biological sex ‘assigned’ at birth. Non-binary is…well it doesn’t fall under male or female. A non-binary person doesn’t identify by their biological sex and uses they pronouns” the teacher explained.

“Thank you for explaining, Sir. Any further questions?” Tracy asked.

Some of the questions thrown at them was ‘Does your mother now?’.

Tracy stayed quiet for a while before answered.

“I…tried to tell her once but she…um shifted from confusion, to anger and then full-on rejection” They replied, softly.

“And what happens if people in high school are like your mother, Tracy?” a voice questioned.

On the far left was Hisoki, a distant relative (through cousins and grandparents) of Night Ninja.

He was 11 and like his distant cousin, he was a young boy of Japanese heritage with blue eyes and light mixed skin but with brown hair that had blue and red dyed tips wearing a white top with the Monkey King in the centre, blue jeans and green light-up shoes.

“Well, what’s your plan?”

Tracy stared at him.

“Um….well….” Tracy’s mind went blank.

“We’ll ask our high school teacher for help too. What high school are you planning to attend, Hisoki?” Namir butted in, quickly.

“The one close by. I was hoping to meet an older distant cousin of mine…but I heard he’s in prison somewhere” Hisoki scoffed.

“Hisoki, how do you feel about the news Tracy has shared?” the teacher asked.

“Not great. Not sure how to process it, to be honest. Either way, Tracy. I hope you’re able to survive high school, I don’t think they will be as kind as this lot” He warned.

“I’m sure I will” Tracy stated.

The teacher then went on to inform them about Collège Jean Tarabiscoville, which were some students’ first choice for high school.

-End of Flashback-

“Wow…so are you and Tracy going to attend high school with us?” Catboy asked.

“Not sure but… Hisoki….seems to be on a different level to Night Ninja. It’s possible he’ll end up at the same high school too. So be prepared for anything” Snow Leopard warned.

Patch chuckled.

“That’s what I’m here for. To make sure you’re strong enough to handle anything, even high school” he stated.

Howler and his siblings were searching for Muscle wolf's golden 'Wolf bone' that was based on the bone they previously found that was linked to were-wolves from the comics.

The PJs after being contacted by Howler, went on to help (with a mixture of chasing Howler and Rip and helping Kevin prove he's a alpha Wolf) with each puzzle that had been hidden by the Wolfys' parents, Uncle and Muscle Wolf himself and the wolf statues gifting the 'Alpha Wolf' pink wolf magic/energy inside the hidden chamber in the underwater cave....it was more or less like 'The Wolfy Bone' but with magic AND a lesson as a reward at the end.

-Back on the sky factory-

The red statue began to regain some consciousness as Romeo analysed the scroll.

It said the following:

‘ _Monkigu the trickster monkey tried to make some friends, in the time of early earth he would play pranks on the mages, dragons and all. It range from harmless practical jokes to stealing magical artefacts (including peaches) from dragons and pestering the spirit animals._

_He found his flying boots in the area that had be claimed as the ‘famous home of the Monkey king’ from legends, that had been forged from mystical clouds by dragons and god figures._

_He had stolen them along with a flute from the green dragon._

_This flute was brown and gold in design with the power to change size at the wielder’s whim along with destroying part of a mountain with enough force and, much like the wand of storms, when played in flute form it can control the weather (but more than just lightening and powerful winds/ thunderstorms, it includes rain, snow, fog and hurricanes)._

_When his pranks, both harmless and unintentionally harmful, became too much for everyone on Mystery Mountain,_ _one of the dragon mages used a spell to turn him to stone, where he would be trapped for 1,000 years._

_He was placed in the pagoda with the other relics while His flying boots were taken from him and locked in a small cage._

_His flute was also taken away and placed somewhere safe._

_The only way to free the free spirit is to pat his head three times’._

There was the sound of monkey chatter as Romeo looked up from the scroll.

_The statue was MOVING!_

Romeo backed away slowly.

“Mo-Monkigu, is that you?” he asked.

His body wouldn’t stop shaking.

Monkey sounds came as the reply.

Romeo took a deep breath to stay calm.

“How about we make a deal: You help me deal with some heroes and I’ll free you” he offered.

The statue changed to a smiling face.

-Back in the Quantic Universe-

It was about a week since Vanitas parted ways with Hawkmoth (Mid September) and there hadn’t been much activity with him in a while.

The teens were currently in class as Miss Bustier was about to give a big announcement.

She was a tall and light-skinned mide-20’s lady with reddish-orangish hair pulled back in a high bun, teal eyes, thin light pink lips, and freckles wearing a light blue jacket with a teal collared shirt and a white undershirt beneath, light blue trousers and white dress shoes along with a pair of white earrings and a small gold necklace.

“Class, I have exciting news. There will be a movie project competition for French-American Friendship week in later October. The wining class will get to go on a trip to New York to celebrate the bonds between our two nations” she announced.

“Awesome!” Kim exclaimed.

“Miss Bustier, is there a theme for this project?” Marinette asked.

“Well, the idea is to keep the theme of friendship between France and America. So you can cover a part of history that reflects this like George Washington and Lafayette. The project has to be practical: 

Animation, role play, sock puppets…you name it” Miss Bustier continued.

“The deadline will be the second week of October” she finished.

"This will be a fun project" Neku added with a small smile.

So, the class began to do research on George Washington and the Marquis de La Fayette (Gilbert du Motier) or Lafayette, as everyone (minus Chloe) agreed that using sock puppets would be a fun idea.

Miss Bustier began to show early signs of Pregnancy at this time.

Even as the class worked, Adrien was partly distracted by thoughts of his dad being Hawkmoth and what on earth his mother would think.

-Meanwhile-

Gabriel went to his lair as a green portal reappeared.

“Sir, Romeo had been making progress on a monkey discovery. I was asked to pass on a message:

‘For the collaboration side project, can we call it ‘Mecano and Agreste Airwaves’? My dad will be funding it. I will have my robots send the extra physical flying factory duplicates through the portal at some point. I can have them move the gadget inside to a move secure part of the ship and then your fashion employees can help with decorating’. Do you continue to accept this deal?” Night Panther asked.

“Yes, and see if the other contacts he has want in. I can find a way to link them in the deal for this ‘cruise’ line” Gabriel replied.

“Thank you for your contribution” the robot stated.

After the conversation was over and the portal closed, Gabriel phoned Nathalie.

“Any luck on figuring out the power behind combining the miraculous?” he asked.

“I’m getting there but I’ve just found something peculiar. It seems that some miraculous went missing and are know as ‘lost miraculous’” Nathalie reported.

“Hmmm…We have to look into this. There could be loads out in the world to help with my goal” Gabriel noted.

“Understood, sir” she replied as the call then ended.

He went over to the coffin chamber with Emile inside.

“I haven’t forgotten my promise to you” he said, softly.

-Flashback-

Sometime before Ladybug and Chat Noir became heroes in ‘Stoneheart’/the origins episodes, Gabriel and Emilie had taken a trip to Tibet.

_ It had been a holiday there and Emilie had bought a book (that archaeologists recovered from the site of where the guardian temple once stood) as a gift for Gabriel. _

_ “Thank you, dear. We’ll have to do some digging on this book” Gabriel stated. _

_ Around this time, Nathalie located the butterfly and peacock miraculous from the same location which the pair recovered before returning home. _

_ “We can use the miraculous to get inspiration” Gabriel suggested. _

_ “How about only I use the peacock for now? But…no matter what we do with these, promise me you won’t get Adrien involved? It’s for his own safety” Emile pleaded. _

_ “I promise” Gabriel said, sincerely. _

_ They went on to use the miraculous together in secret as ‘inspiration’ until in a fight with a street thug, the peacock miraculous got damaged. _

_ As Emile continued using the peacock, she’d get dizzy spells and heavy coughs. _

_ It wasn’t until 9 months prior to Adrien starting public school when she collapsed near the painting and didn’t wake up, leading him to placing her in a special container to keep her alive and turning to the butterfly in desperation. _

_ -End of flashback- _

“We were happy once and we shall be again…..” Gabriel said, softly.

-Meanwhile (just after Arsène and co exited the portal the night Rip brought him back to his senses)-

The first world they arrived in was Silico City, a city that resembled Los Angeles.

It was a city that resembles Los Angeles, California.

The landscape was extremely urban, with skyscrapers and multipurpose complexes dotting the landscape (including the U.S. Bank Tower and the Two California Plaza). Close to everything is illuminated by electric neon lights, giving the city a retrofuturistic look.

It had signboards, mostly advertising games and new gaming equipment, but also real-life brands such as Crunchyroll, Unreal Engine and AMD.

Parodies of real-world companies were among the range of brands, such as Wondy's (Wendy's) and Bintendo (Nintendo).

The streets were full of hovering cars driving on it, a reference to Los Angeles' horrible traffic jams along with different companies including TAS Corp, a world-renowned gaming tool production company and one of the many companies to sponsor ‘Meta Runners’ (others include COG or Community of Gamers, Cloud Seven and Alpha Max etc).

Most present-day blue and white-collar jobs (regular jobs) have been either automated or outsourced, with jobs such as restaurant operation and the selling of goods being almost entirely taken over by bots and AI.

Along the streets were windows with augmented reality (allowing the person to see themselves as an avatar on the screen), games similar to Candy crush on the side of bus stops, Video game vending machines (possibly supplying game packages), Cyber cafes for people to do live streams of game play and screens to allow anyone to compete in games on the pavement.

Arsène/ Bat Knight was in awe at the new location as music began to play.

“I wanna break every mark and cross every line” Arsène began singing.

Knowing he had less restrictions as a part-time anti-hero, he celebrated in glee.

“I wanna show all dimensions how they can shine

I wanna do as I please

And knock the world to its knees

And go wherever the portal’s going

Next stop, anywhere!

Got a lot of choices to see

Nothing's stopping me!

Next stop, anywhere

'Cause there's so much waiting

I know it's waiting

I feel it waiting out there

Everywhere” Arsène sang.

“You’re pretty pumped for this trip” Riku chuckled.

“Well, yeah. The PJs have seen other worlds before, this is my first time” Arsène admitted.

“Well, kid. I’ve done this quite a few times and the feeling of seeing a new world never gets old” Riku shared with a smile.

“Really? That is honestly reassuring but…what if I can’t decide on one place to move to?” the young newly christened ‘anti-hero’ wondered.

“Well…if it gets to that point, you can try them all over a couple of years for a trial period with your family and still keep contact with your friends” Riku replied.

“Thank you” Arsène then gave his new mentor a hug.

“We're gonna go on a whim and follow the sun” Riku sang.

“We're gonna make our own path and go on the run” Arsène continued.

“We're gonna go out to do what nobody's done” Riku continued.

“There's so much out there to see, we've barely begun!” Arsène sang.

“We're gonna take every dare” Riku sang.

“And feel the wind in our hair

With no one telling us where we're going

Next stop, anywhere!

If you're there, I'm gonna be

Where I wanna be

Next stop, anywhere!

And the worlds are calling

It keeps on calling

Just think of all that we share

Everywhere” Riku and Arsène sang.

“Next stop, anywhere!

Got a feeling things'll be happening suddenly”

Lumière jaune and Pink Gill sang.

“Next stop, anywhere!

Gonna chase my destiny, find the best in me” Arsène sang.

“Next stop, anywhere!

'Cause it's time we went to be where we're meant to be” Riku sang.

“Next stop, anywhere!” They all sang.

“And the worlds are waitin'” Lumière Jaune and Pink Gill sang.

“I feel it waitin'” Riku added.

“It's all just waitin' out there” Arsène sang.

“Everywhere” they all sang.

“Everywhere” Riku, Lumière Jaune and Pink Gill sang.

“Everywhere” Arsène, Lumière Jaune and Pink Gill finished.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Decided to do the very thing Miraculous won't do: show flashbacks and rolled with it.  
> I had to fit the song somewhere too, Arsène's arc is somewhat done now but he might cameo a few times.  
> Hisoki means Secretive or Reserved in Japanese.  
> Heads up: be prepared for more switching between the PJs and the Miraculous characters.  
> See ya next time!


	20. Chapter 20- build up and pay off for New York and something NEW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes the events of 'Miraculous New York' through a mix of summarising and a few additional scenes. I had some help with the scene with Marinette and Neku that's just after Adrien returns the ring and runs off.
> 
> The extra scene after the giving up the ring scene and the one in the aftermath at Neku's office was done with help from Supernova2015.
> 
> Note: when I say Football, i mean the soccer one.  
> If I say American football, it's the one Americans call 'football' that resembles rugby.  
> And just to be clear Marinette and Adrien remain as friends because of the arc I'm doing with both of them. So no shipping fuel for them together here (also friends can dance together).  
> There's also small hints to two ZAG shows that haven't aired yet: Ghostforce and Pixie Girl in this chapter (yes they're both set in New York, specifically Manhattan).

As the weeks went by, there was less activity from Hawkmoth.

The most that Ladybug, Chat Noir and Chimera even got was Xavier being targeted 25 more times in the lead up to ‘French-American Friendship week’ and a visiting astronaut being the most recent target.

Like Max’s mother, this astronaut wanted to go to space so Chat Noir and Ladybug used the purple power-ups to become Cosmo-bug and Astro-Chat for the very first time, but Chimera had to sit this one out.

After Paris was saved, Chat Noir returned home, switching back to Adrien and stayed in his room the rest of the evening.

He opened his journal and began to write:

‘Dear journal,

Life has gotten crazy lately. We’re working on an awesome movie project for French-American French week in October which is fun but… this feeling is nagging at me. The idea my dad is Hawkmoth. It…frightens me just to think about it but it would explain why he almost never with me. It’s like I barely know him anymore. I guess a part of me wonders if his reactions to my curiosity with that book, going to public school etc if those outbursts are normal for a parent.

He was never like this when Mom was around and…I had hoped he’d finally admit Nathalie is part of the family….

He’s just cold, distant and cruel now. I…know that not how other parents are, not even Mother was like that.

My second-best friend Plagg keeps me going whenever I am forced to stay at home, if I didn’t get to be Chat Noir, I’d probably go insane from the amount of restricts from social interaction.

I’m…not even sure if I’m doing this ‘friendship’ thing right…

I guess I could share to Kagami about my father’s behaviour, it could lighten the load.

From your trusted companion,

Adrien’.

The next day in the afternoon after fencing practice, he told Kagami about his father’s behaviour.

“Adrien….I’ve learned quite a few things when I was back how in Japan and…from what you’ve told me, it sounds like your father emotionally abuses you” Kagami shared.

Adrien began to tear up.

“He…he wasn’t like this when Mother was around. I used to actually see him more. Now it’s like I don’t know my own father….I barely see him and when I do it’s not often. I…know he’s not like other parents but I wish we had a better connection like everyone else. And even when he allowed me to go to school, see the movie with Mom and see that concert… they were only small moments. I wouldn’t be that surprised if he’s in league with Lila somehow” Adrien admitted.

He sighed, softly.

“I…I’m not exactly sure how to help but maybe keep trying to talk to him. If that doesn’t work, I’m always here to listen” Kagami offered.

“Thanks….Snow angel” Adrien said, gratefully.

“A new nickname?” she looked at him in shock.

“’Ice Queen’ is too harsh for a girl like you, you’re trying to be more lively right. Felt right to change it” Adrien said, playfully.

She placed her head on his right shoulder.

“Thanks, ‘Adricat’” she replied, warmly.

He chuckled.

“How did you know Chloe sometimes calls me that?” he asked.

“Marinette told me some time ago the day we started trying to be friends when I tried that friendship game” Kagami recalled with a smile.

-In the third week of October(the events of 'Miraculous New York')-

After defeating Mr Pigeon for the 51st time, Chat Noir gave Ladybug a yellow rose to symbolise their cherished friendship.

After transforming back in an alleyway, Marinette stopped at a poster of Adrien.

“I know he’ll at least be happy with Kagami” She stated.

“I’m just glad you’re moving on from this, Marinette. Given you stopped your crazy photo collection. Perhaps, telling Adrien how you’ve felt this whole time and suggest you stay friends will help you move on better? That Luka guy seems to be very understanding of your feelings regardless, right?” Tikki suggested.

“You’re right, Tikki. I’ll tell him at a good time” Marinette stated.

After the class watched through their movie, the principal announced their trip to New York for French-American friendship week.

Miss Bustier revealed to the class that she was pregnant and who the subsite was going to be in her absence. 

Marinette gave a grand speech about helping Adrien be allowed to go and reassured her friends calmly that she wanted to just be friends with Adrien and Neku offered Chloe some comfort about the trip that she refused due to her mindset of not deserving to have fun for her ‘crimes’.

Gabriel and Nathalie watched a news report about a museum display in New York with Marquis de la Fayette's sword (saber) and Talon necklace worn by Marquis de Lafayette.

They both realised it was a lost Miraculous: The Eagle Miraculous.

When Marinette and her friends arrived to try to convince him to let Adrien go on the trip, the video and her arrival made Gabriel form a cunning plan but out-loud told her she had ‘convinced him’.

That night, Ladybug entrusts Chat Noir as guardian of Paris but due to not being able to give a reason for where she’s going OR WHY, things got complicated when Adrien was allowed to go on the trip too, the next day (Tuesday) in the afternoon with his class.

Luka helped Marinette catch up to the coach and she gave him a thank you kiss before boarding with her suitcase.

On the plane, Chloe, Sabrina and Neku went to ‘first class’ while Marinette sat with Adrien.

Although she was a little flustered, she tried hard to keep up the ‘just friends’ motto.

“Marinette, are you excited to see New York?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah…um do you ever feel odd about girls, but not me, calling you ‘perfect’ a lot?” Marinette asked.

“A little, I mean Kagami has called me that before but that was before she got to know me better” Adrien admitted.

“I see, um…Does she make you happy?” She couldn’t resist asking.

“Yeah…I’m trying my best to help her open up more. With more time, she’ll get used to showing affection, I hope” Adrien replied.

-A few hours later after the plane took off-

It was now night as they were over the ocean, before switching timezones occurred.

Everyone was now mostly asleep. Marinette got up to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Then she went towards one of the windows at the back of the plane from where Adrien was and noticed the sunrise as they were approaching New York in the early hours of the day.

“Hey Marinette” Adrien greeted.

“Oh, um hey…” Marinette said, nervously.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

She nodded as they both watched.

“Hey um, Adrien. I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while but….I…I love you. I’ve loved you as more than a friend since the day we first met but….I…I’d prefer it if we remain friends, if that’s ok?” She finally confessed.

In the background, Alya and Nino watched.

“Sure. I’m dating Kagami anyway and I’ve moved on from the girl I had crushed on, who I thought was ‘perfect’ too without knowing her. Maybe we can help each other move on together, right?” Adrien suggested.

“Yeah, I’d like that” Marinette agreed.

The attack on the plane, Aeon and Jess trying to help them out with bonding (as friend) remained in a friend context.

On the roof top, the American and French students bonded over different activities: Max's robot, push ups, taking selfie pictures etc.

Jess even played tunes on her sweet Guitar.

Chloe was still adamant about not having fun and was not happy about sharing her room with Marinette and Alya.

To the point of covering her ears with a pillow.

The boy Delmar offered a hand to Sabrina, as an invite to said party and she went bright red.

Neku was the only other person who didn't do to the roof.

"Chloe, why are you being so hard on yourself so much?" He asked.

"I told you before, I don't deserve to have any fun. Not after what i did four months ago..." She trailed off.

"I may not know the full story, but even you deserve to have fun in New York. Didn't you want to come here with your mother previously?" Neku pointed out.

"True...but...it's not like anyone will trust me that much now. Even Adrien stopped being my friend" She admitted.

"Well, sweet bee. A birdy told me you attempted to be nice last year for Adrien's sake. How about this time you trying doing it for your own sake and peace of mind?" he suggested.

"It will be hard, and it can't happen in a day but if you work at it. Little by little, you will get far" he added, softly.

She sighed.

"Ok, I'll try" she said with some resolve.

"Would you like to dance?" Neku asked.

"Up on the roof?" Chole wondered.

"Nah, here is fine" Neku smiled.

They danced as Jess played the tune first heard in 'Despair Bear'.

When the party was once, Alya, Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina were in their bed, a tad too excited by their experiences to sleep just yet.

"Even though I don't really like you, you're not that bad Marinette" Chloe said, softly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, I did" Chloe admitted.

"Is THAT why you're trying to be nice?" Alya asked, playfully.

Chloe blushed in embarrassment.

"No, but I can't believe you hacks aside from Marinette, Adrien, Neku and Myself believe everything Lila says. are you BRAINDEAD or what?!" she cried.

Sabrina and Alya just chuckled regardless of her words.

"So you guys clearly had fun, didn't you? You abandoned me, Sabrina" She sniped.

"I...just want you to have fun, Chloe. I'm allowed to make my own choice to hang out with Dalmar" Sabrina pointed out.

Then they all went silent.

-The next day-

They were allowed to do sightseeing in groups of four, three or pairs after they received the emergency contact number from the teachers.

Alya was with Nino, Rose with Juleka, The rest of Marinette's classmates ended up in 'Couple pairs' (Sabrina and Dalmar) or friendship group (like Mylene, Ivan, Alix and Kim).

Marinette decided to hang out with Neku and Chloe while Adrien hung out with Nathaniel, Max and Markov alongside the American Students.

Mylene and Alya's groups were accompanied by the Principal and Ms. Mendeleiev specifically.

"You didn't have to come with us, Marinette" Neku said, politely.

"Yeah, some people might want some alone time. Why not go with Adrien?" Chloe remarked in a semi-pleasant fashion.

Marinette shook her head.

"We're friends. I'm trying to get over my crush on him now and...he knows and is cool with remaining friends" she admitted.

"Wait, REALLY?!" Chloe cried.

"Um...yes?" Marinette began to get flustered.

"Chloe, chill. We're here to explore not discuss personal former crushes" Neku remained her.

"Right, sorry" She then sighed.

"I'm sorry i was loud" she mumbled.

"It's ok. I wanted to hang out because like Miss Bustier, I do believe you are good deep down. You just need a lot of encouragement, positivity and good role models that are not neglectful or snobby like your mother. And...if you be a hero and good person for yourself, it will help too" Marinette replied.

"Alright, I won't stand in your way or anything, **Dupain-Cheng** " Chloe said, calmly as she walked on ahead with Neku.

Marinette smiled.

"Maybe you will get through to her" Tikki whispered.

"Maybe...but I may need to test her" Marinette said, softly.

The students explored Times square.

The hotel was within Manhattan, not that far from the Time square and Central park.

There were whispers of ghost sightings at **Central High School** a few miles from Central Park along with rumours of witches in the area, that were the first in many centuries (If anyone believed the rumours that is).

The statue of Liberty was not too far off, located on Liberty Island in New York Harbour near the mainland.

Jess and Aeon joined on of the groups to keep an eye on the French students.

The **Empire State Building** was nearby as well as the students explored together.

There were shops like 'Fancy Peachy', 'GAP', Forever 21 etc.

Chloe, Neku and Marinette went inside Forever 21 to do shopping, one of Chloe's few activities she'd do with her mother whenever she'd rarely get free time.

"Whoa!" Marinette gasped.

"Stay close, Marinette or you'll be 'eaten alive'" Chloe warned, harshly.

"Welcome, visitors. We have a range of stock here: bags, clothes etc" one of the workers stated.

"Thank you but we'll be ok" Chloe remarked.

The worker peered at Marinette.

"She is not middle class" the worker observed.

"And she is with ME, so back off!" Chloe barked.

"Very well, Madam" The worker relented.

They proceeded to go through the different areas, trying on clothes, shoes etc.

Chloe decided to get something for both Neku and Marinette: a pink dress with white polka dots, and the dress has black edges above her hips and at the end of the skirt, a purple beanie with a white oval on the top right side and a necklace with a gold dollar sign pendant for Marinette and a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles along with a dark magenta/pink brooch (like Roaar) with a yellow tiger paw print.

"I'm only doing this because your normal outfits are utterly ridiculous" she dismissed.

"Regardless of your reasoning, thank you sweet bee" Neku said, gently.

"Thank you, Chloe" Marinette added with a soft smile.

"Just to be clear, this doesn't mean we're friends" Chloe remarked, although this was only directed at Marinette.

-Meanwhile-

Dalmar and Sabrina were going through Central park together to see the sights there.

When they needed a rest, Sabrina showed him her secret sketchbook. It was something she'd doodle or draw in when away from Chloe at home (one of the few things her best friend was unaware of).

"It's a cool book, Sabrina. You like cosplay right?" he asked.

"Yeah, especially Chat Noir!" Sabrina said, excitedly.

Dalmar smiled.

"I sometime dress up as Sparrow and, on the rare occasion, Hawkmoth but just for fun" he said, awkwardly.

"That's great! We could do different scenarios over skype during the holidays..." Sabrina began to ramble.

 _I'm glad I met her yesterday_ , he thought.

As the days went by, Principal Damocles got to see Knightowl in action while swinging past.

"Knightowl, I'm your biggest fan! Can you sign my comic?" he begged.

Knightowl stopped and jumped down.

"Alright, but I must be quick. We're moving Techno-Pirate to the high security prison by Saturday" 'He' said.

After his hero signed his comic, Damocles was eager to ask one question.

"Sir, what's the best way to help fight crime? I do my best to assist in my awesome costume" he wondered.

"Well, I like to work out off duty. Have you been doing small tasks?" Knightowl asked.

"Yes, The Owl does small tasks to assist Ladybug and Chat Noir with less danger. I want to be as good as the hero stuff as you" the principal said eagerly.

"Um...I could have a word with Majestia..." Knightowl began.

"Really?!" Mr Damocles asked, excitedly.

"Um...yeah" Knightowl said, quickly.

The experienced hero then headed off in a hurry.

By this point, Gabriel was already present in New York as well.

-On the final day of being in New York (Sunday)-

The trip to the Museum, the main conflict caused by Hawkmoth (including stealing with eagle miraculous) and Chat Noir renouncing himself occurred but remained the same.

Chimera fought Knightowl when the due escaped to the sewers and struggled five times before finally finding a hiding place to transform back to Neku.

Around this time, Marinette was walking on her own with Tikki and Plagg in her purse as the two crossed paths.

Marinette and Neku made their way back to where the other students were.

“I still can’t believe that you went against Knightowl like that” Marinette said in awe.

“Nobody dares to take our Miraculous and gets away with it, Marinette... especially if one Miraculous contains the soul of a hardened supervillain” Neku revealed.

Marinette stopped in her tracks.

“Wait what?!” she yelled as softly as she could.

“Which is why my Miraculous must be protected at all costs. If Knightowl would have gotten their hands on it, who knows what would have happened” Neku stated.

“Neku, why is there a SOUL in your miraculous?” Marinette questioned.

“That is a long story. All I know is that it’s the soul of the first Chimera, known at that time as Discord” Neku began.

Then he sighed.

“As soon as we’re back in Paris, come to my office when you get the chance. I shall explain everything then” He suggested.

“Ok...” Marinette trailed off.

She then went silent as they arrived at the hotel first just as a sad Adrien appeared.

The scene where Adrien leaves and Marinette runs after him still happens, but the change here is she doesn’t say ‘I love you’ in the rain.

With the adult heroes gone nuts from the liberation power, Uncanny Valley found Marinette and asked her to become Ladybug again.

She has a beige technological body with golden lines at the edges of her exterior plating. She has a third eye on her forehead and three golden stars on her upper-chest. Her dreadlocks have gold accessories on them to resemble optic cables.

“I can’t imagine being Ladybug without him” Marinette said, sadly.

Uncanny Valley went to the plane Adrien was on, replaying what Marinette had said.

After transforming into Astro-Cat, he proved why Ladybug needed by helping her trick Doorman to get them to the statue of liberty and distracting the techno pirate through combat.

After removing the eagle miraculous from Miraclonizer (techno-Pirate), Jess becomes the hero ‘Eagle’.

When transformed into Eagle with the assistance of Liiri, Jessica's costume strongly reflects her native American heritage. It is a two-piece brown-and-grey costume in the form of a modern long sleeve top and jeans doted with images of grey-white guitars and skateboards with said sleeves having a tunic end with white cored black tassles intended to resemble eagle feathers, a brown hooded jacket from her Sparrow outfit, charcoal grey gloves and tan boots. She gain a distinctive light grey eye mask with a yellow beaked nose guard.

Her skateboard was able to be slotted on her back due to a belt holster on her back being big enough for it.

The transformation also alters Jessica's traditional disc earrings into more elaborate gold-and-blue decorations with dangling gold-and-blue eagle feather charms.

She freed the heroes by stopping the liberation power and the adult heroes helped stop missile attacks (the world war 3 scheme).

They defeat him and New York is saved.

While the heroes had been dealing with the out of control United Heroez and Miraclonizer, Sabrina and Dalmar had exchanged numbers and Chloe had been watching the news with the rest of the students in anxiety as Hawkmoth launched missiles to try to start WW3.

In the duo’s absence, a senti-monster attacked Paris and the civilians were forced to clean up/ fix the damage without Ladybug.

The French class held up a sign for Adrien at the end of the event which Adrien saw on his flight back home.

Gabriel also set off home, content with knowing there were other lost miraculous out in the world to use to his advantage.

Mr Damocles got a skype call in his dorm room.

"Hello, 'The Owl'. We don't mind assisting with classes for keeping your stamina up during your free time" Olympia (Majestia) stated.

"We're fans of Knightowl and Majestia too" Barbra added.

He smiled.

-Possibly the following night (when the French class was heading back)-

Meanwhile, Uncanny Valley and Sparrow -now Eagle- were about to ambush a group of criminals in an alleyway before a man — a Guardian with his own Miracle Box — appeared and demanded for the Eagle Miraculous to be returned. Eagle proposed that instead he should help start a new generation of heroes in New York. The man seemed genuinely intrigued by the idea.

Before heading back to Paris, Neku located Delmar and a few others to see if they were suitable candidates for the US branch of his family’s company. He ended up picking Majestia due to her skills in robotics before leaving.

-Back in Paris-

Gabriel had a meeting with Chloe and Lila.

“It’s clear that you, dear Chloe, are a bad influence to Adrien. Until you’re able to work out your ‘issues’ and regain his trust, you’re not allowed to visit him or speak to him in school, understand?”

Chloe lowered her head.

“Yes, Mr Agreste” she replied.

“Lila, I’m sure your ‘charity work’ went well when the class were away in New York. I do hope it garnered inspiration” He remarked.

“Of course, sir. No one in the class will ever believe what Marc, Nathaniel, Juleka and Rose saw that day” Lila stated.

“Alright then, you’re both dismissed” He ordered as the two girls then left the premises.

“Sir, what’s to be the next step?” Natalie asked.

“Extra planning” He replied.

It had been three days now since their return from New York and Xavier Ramier had continued bonding with rats as was hinted in ‘Time Tagger’.

Ms. Mendeleiev had to continue covering while Miss Bustier was on maternity leave.

For Marinette, Adrien and Neku, it made being superheroes in Paris a tiny bit harder.

Although their purple-haired cover teacher had tried to be more lenient on the New York trip, she was still hurt by what Kim had said and tried to put a ‘fun spin’ on her lessons to encourage the class to like her more.

As time went on, Neku began to avoid Chloe in class due to her actions in ‘Miracle Queen’, as he had found out the full extent of Chloe's actions.

After school, Marinette and Neku met up in his office for a private talk.

Neku and Marinette took their seats.

“Good to know that the Miraculous of the Eagle is in the right hands again. I’m sure Jess will make a great superhero” Neku said confidently.

“Yeah” Marinette agreed.

Just then, Tikki appeared from Marinette’s purse.

“Neku... back in New York, you mentioned that your Miraculous contains the soul of someone” Tikki stated.

“That I have, Tikki” Neku nodded.

“So...are you going to share the whole story now like you promised?” Marinette asked.

Neku thought about it for a few minutes.

“There’s more to this... but yes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng... get ready to have your mind blown. But first... what do you know about the Dark Miraculous?” He questioned.

“Um....I don’t know anything about that. Master Fu told about how the Kwamii came into being and the mage’s connection to a wooden shaman and the fact that their ‘cousins’ the Renlings exist along with how to decipher the spellbook and healing kwamii but that was it” Marinette admitted.

He pushed a button on his mic.

“Andrew... bring me the box” he instructed.

About 30 minutes later, Andrew came up with something peculiar.

He placed it on the desk, yet for Marinette to recognize the symbol.

“Arigato, Andrew. You may leave now. Take your lunch break” Neku requested.

Andrew left as quickly as he came without much talking.

Marinette was entranced by the Mahogany rectangular wooden box.

It had a golden design that is identical to the one on the Chinese Miracle Box (when it was in the possession of Master Fu) and the spell book.

“Go ahead, Marinette. Open it” Neku offered.

She opened and saw 6 other miraculous inside.

Each from a mythology around the world:

The white unicorn from Camelot(Necklace) , Satyr (Bracelet), Naiad(tie pin), golden Phoenix (anklet), radiant Griffin (Bangle) and the great Tanuki (wrist watch) + the chimera (a pendant necklace with the ying yang symbol on it) with Neku.

“What in the...?” Marinette began in shock.

“Behold. The Dark Miraculous. 7 artifacts, each of them containing the soul of the retched villains from the most famous periods in history” Neku shared.

“How did they get inside? I don’t understand” Marinette said in bewilderment.

“Let’s just say it was a price they paid when trying to obtain absolute power. For example... the Miraculous of the Unicorn, once possessed by the treacherous Morgana in the Arthurian times. She tried to obtain your Miraculous and Chat Noir’s in order to wish for King Arthur to vanish from history.

You could imagine how that ended” Neku explained.

“Plagg and I decided to go against her, thus trapping her soul inside the Miraculous of the Unicorn” Tikki added.

“So, they are all linked to moments in history where someone tried to use them for evil?” Marinette asked, curiously.

“Indeed. But Morgana is one example. The Miraculous of the Tanuki, on the other hand, contains the soul of Napoleon Bonaparte himself, whereas the Miraculous of the Phoenix contains the soul of the ruthless Attila the Hun” Neku continued.

“So, um what do they do apart from the chimera? As in the abilities” Marinette wondered.

“That I rather not bother, as legend has it that if those Miraculous are used improbably, the souls nestled in them could take control of their users” Neku said, truthfully.

“Plagg and I knew that their users were evil. Otherwise, we wouldn't have retaliated against them” Tikki sighed.

“So, you know nothing about their abilities, Neku?” Marinette inquired.

“Sorry, Marinette. Even if I wanted to, I just can't try them out, seeing as the last thing we need is any of their trapped souls gaining control of me” Neku replied, sorrowfully.

“So, were these created by the mage?” Marinette couldn’t resist asking.

“No, Their creation was done by each and every one of those crooks somehow stole the Miraculous and, just like the Chimera Miraculous, performed a ritual to merge their powers into one single Miraculous, thus creating a Dark Miraculous, starting with Attila the Hun when he crafted the Miraculous of the Phoenix.

A unknown teacher, possibly someone related to that mage Master Fu mentioned, taught them how to craft them with Kwamii linked to them already existing by then” Neku revealed.

“Do you know their concepts, Tikki?” Marinette asked.

Tikki nervously nodded.

“What I can tell you is this:

  * The Phoenix is Rebirth (through healing/regeneration)



  * The Unicorn is Pride



  * The Griffin: Nobility



  * The Satyr: composition (a creative work, includes a poem or piece of music).



  * The Naiad: longevity (the sub power is control of death).



  * The Griffin: Nobility and vengeance (in a double-edged sword fashion).



  * And the Tanuki: good luck and fortune” Tikki shared.



“Aw, ok. That makes sense why you don’t want anyone trying them. Neku….why are you even a guardian?” Marinette asked, curiously.

“Well…um it’s because of my grandfather. He was the one who found out about the other dark miraculous through extensive research and went on a tour to find them all, with the first being the Unicorn in the ruins of Camelot. He was granted permission by Master Fu to protect them as an unofficial guardian and then picked me after getting enough training on the chimera” Neku revealed.

“Thank you for finally sharing the whole story…but Neku…is it even ok to still use the chimera miraculous?” Marinette asked, with concern.

“I…I feel I can handle it” Neku reassured her.

As she left his office, he held his head in pain for a moment.

“Master?” Roots said in fear.

“I’m alright, I just need to stay strong and hope Hawkmoth will be defeated soon so I can stop using this miraculous” Neku stated.

-Meanwhile-

Gabriel got an unexpected call from Amelie.

“Hey Gabriel, just wanted to let you know that Felix will be coming over to stay during the winter holidays. He wishes to see his cousin more often” she shared.

“Fine, I’ll tell Adrien right away” Gabriel replied.

“I’ll let you know the date he’s coming over” Amelie stated before the call ended.

“Sir?” Nathalie asked in concern.

“Let Adrien know his cousin will be visiting again for the winter holidays. Oh, and before you go, did you figure out how the duo got those upgrades?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, Sir. I just need to put them in food for Nooroo so you can test it out” Nathalie replied.

“Try Beignets (similar to the English “fritter” made from deep fried choux pastry that was a square piece of dough, deep fried and dusted with powdered sugar) for him” Gabriel suggested.

“Understood, sir. But…I suggest you try to take more time to know Adrien, you could loose him if he finds out without knowing the whole story, Gabriel” Nathalie advised.

“I…I know. You do the beignets, I’ll see to Adrien” he requested.

She nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

He went up to Adrien’s room as he was practicing his piano and singing the ‘little kitty on the rooftop’ song his mother used to sing to him.

Plagg hid underneath Adrien’s pillow moments before Gabriel came in.

“Adrien, I have some news. Your cousin Felix will be coming over to visit again in the winter holidays and your Aunt will let me know of the exact date he comes over” He shared.

“That’s great…I do hope he was able to make friends at his own school” Adrien said, full of empathy.

“Um…perhaps. Do you remember the rings your mother and I would normally wear?” Gabriel asked.

“Of course, they’re your wedding rings” Adrien replied.

“Well…Your mother didn’t entirely ask for permission before using family heirlooms as wedding rings, that’s partly why your aunt was so persistent to get them both back” Gabriel shared.

“Dad….why did Mother vanish? Is she…dead?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel went silent.

“What are you not telling me?” Adrien pressed.

“Sorry, Adrien. I’m, not ready to share that part just yet” He admitted.

Adrien gave his dad a hug for comfort and shared a silent, tender moment.

-Back with the PJs’-

Two months later, they started High school (with Connor and Amaya now 11) at a place called Collège Jean Tarabiscoville, located south-west, 3 miles away from the main school but about 1.5 miles from the mall.

It was a building that resembled the school in 'Miraculous' but with four floors covering all years of high school (grade 6-10 or year 6 to 11) in one building with glass windows, white blue tiled floors and yellow lockers the size of a person for students.

They were in the same tutor group and ended up in most classes together except English, Science, PE (Physical Education) and Music.

For High school, the trio decided to ‘update’ their outfits.

Connor kept the dark teal jacket and red sneakers, but it ranges from a blue and purple striped top with black jeans to a purple long-sleeved top with Chat Noir in the centre, red jeans and the merchandise version of Chat Noir’s ring.

Amaya still included her recognisable hairclips but switched between wearing a red summer dress with a brown eagle in the centre to a pink and red long-sleeved top with Kim Possible in the centre, brown jeans and pink Mary Jane shoes through the year.

At the start of high school, she wore her hair with a fringe on the right side of her face, mirroring Violet from ‘The Incredibles’.

Greg switched between range from lime green and white striped shirt with cream trainers and blue jeans to a blue long-sleeved top with a green lizard in the centre along with starting to grow out his hair over time.

They kept their regular backpacks for school but had to ditch the red water bottles.

Their first class together was History.

It was here they encountered Night Ninja’s cousin, Hisoki that Namir had warned them about in the hallways and discovered Romeo in the same class.

Namir, Tracy, Newton and Duncan had ended up in the same year, the one above the PJs upon starting High school.

In history, they were learning about the infamous Titanic.

“I bet if the ship was designed for air, it wouldn’t have sunk” Romeo muttered to himself.

“Is there something you’d like to share with the class, Romeo?” the history teacher asked.

“Just that a certain trio stick together like glue and at age 10 and 11 still sleep with toys” Romeo remarked, cunningly.

About 5 students sniggered at his words.

“Romeo, don’t pry on people’s privacy. Also, you’re being highly insensitive to bring something personal up during a highly sensitive topic on tragedy” The teacher pointed out.

From the window, a figure spied on them and chuckled gleefully.

Amaya looked over when she heard it.

“What was that?” she asked in concern.

The figure at the window had vanished, the moment she turned her head.

“What was what, Miss Hibou?” the teacher questioned.

Amaya laughed sheepishly.

-At break time-

The trio sat together with Cameron, Aisha, Namir and Tracy at one of the tables.

“Hey, children. You can’t sit with the year above” Hisoki stated.

“Why? We can sit with whoever we want” Amaya challenged.

“Well, you can’t, Four-eyes. It’s one of rules for new students” he said, smugly.

“Says who?” Namir asked, in a stern voice.

“Says Me, Namir. And the school’s year specific rules” Hisoki pointed out.

Connor’s anger began to grow.

Greg placed his arm on his shoulder and shook his head slightly.

“I suggest you leave, Hisoki” Namir said, calmly.

“High school is very different from the previous one, children. There’s no sand lot or empty classroom where you can play ‘pretend’ anymore” Hisoki warned as he went to sit with Bella, Henry, Alexis, Louis, Tia, Nathan, Pierre and Crevan(Fox) Étoile.

Creavan was a 10-year-old boy with skin similar to Greg’s, short spikey black hair and green eyes wearing a causal ‘fantastic Mr fox’ top, green jeans and white shoes. He was going to turn 11 in October.

They were seen as Hisoki’s new ‘crew’ to hang out with outside of class due to the information they had on the PJs’ lives at night.

“Hey, Connor. Don’t let him get to you. Remember getting frustrated and charging ahead doesn’t bring progress” Greg reminded him.

Connor sighed.

“You’re right but something about him reminds me of Night Ninja and the way he insulted Amaya like that…” Connor began.

“I’m…fine, really. Let’s get a tour” Amaya suggested.

They got a tour from one of the older students who had been there two years now.

The high school was made of two buildings, the first that had been seen on campus was the main building and included the library to the west direction.

The second building that was near by covered English, Art, the sports halls, Science and Music.

During the tour, they were still watched the whole time.

They were shown the school fields where the afterschool football club is held, sparking some interest in Connor and Amaya.

When their tour covered the different afterschool activities, Greg was excited by the dance and gymnastics option, given it would keep him flexible in the daytime.

_ -Flashback- _

_ The night prior to their first day, Romeo had discovered what school he had been accepted into and finally patted the statue three times. _

_ Anyu’s staff had gotten restless the moment that happened and left a note in Amaya’s backpack. _

_ -End of Flashback- _

After the tour with the game enthusiastic tour guide, Amaya went to her bag to get water and noticed a note with a familiar symbol.

She gestured to the boys to come over and showed it to them.

“Looks like we’re needed tonight” Connor said in a low voice.

“But…what if we get homework on our first day?” Greg pointed out.

“We can make a schedule to plan out our time” Amaya suggested.

They were about to say their usual catchphrase when the bell rang for the next lesson.

So, they just did the fist-bump, smiled in acknowledgement, and headed to class.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the PJs will be tested the most in this new stage of their lives: HIGH SCHOOL.  
> The trials of balancing high school level homework with their night patrols and Patch will be there with each step.
> 
> I will try to cover each side of the storyline equally, ok? Both the PJ and Miraculous sides are vitally important.  
> The concept for the dark miraculous belongs to Supernova2015.
> 
> See ya next time!


	21. Chapter 21- The high school trials, the trickster monkey and the test of morals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> The elitst mindset is based on what Thomas (the creator of Miraculous) said about Chloe regarding her motives for being a hero on Twitter. I'm trying to expand on that and make it clear in her behaviour (also I'm certain Chloe knows Lila is a lying B I T C H so....).  
> I'm going my best to split each chapter equally between the PJ and Miraculous sides of the storylines.  
> Be on the look out for other surprises and stuff.  
> I am in need of a little `break' after this so see you later.

-That night-

After finishing 40% of their homework for history and English, the children headed out to the HQ.

“How are you holding up with the first day of high school?” Patch asked.

“It’s ok so far” Gekko replied with a nervous smile.

“Night Ninja’s cousin seems to suspect us of being heroes. He hangs out with most of the people we know are night villians” Catboy stated.

“And I thought I heard laughter during class from the window” Owlette added.

“You got a message from Anyu, right?” Patch guessed.

“I had a hunch” he added before anyone could ask.

They took the rovers to Mystery mountain with Patch flying behind them.

As they headed up the mountain, Romeo teleported to Newton’s temporary residence near the high school to study his powers.

Newton was finishing his homework for physics and Maths as he had Namir and Tracy over as study partners to give them a hand.

He then used the power of the Aurora Borealis, stars and five coloured orbs five asteroids in space to transform into his star-themed super suit.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow” He said, before flying off into space to check on the space station.

Romeo teleported to his factory and drove into space as he got Robot and the PJ Maniacs to make him a space suit.

-On Mystery Mountain-

The PJs had reached the pagoda when they witnessed Anyu rushing around for something in the main hall inside.

“Anyu, how can we help with this monkey business?” Owlette asked.

“Keep a look out for a talking monkey and don’t let him touch any of the relics!” Anyu warned.

“Don’t worry, Anyu. We’ll do our best to assist” Gekko reassured her.

They heard the sound of laughter as they split up: Catboy went upstairs (in the Main hall), Gekko stayed in the main hall, Anyu took the courtyard and Owlette took the second floor of the Pagoda (above the entire Main Hall itself).

On the second floor, it had patterns like the Main hall with a few drawers, a dresser with a book for old spells and a glass cabinet.

Inside the cabinet was a brown and gold flute and a few other unexplored relics.

Owlette looked around with her wings up on defence.

Gekko was in a ready position in case his shields were needed and Catboy was prepared to use his stripes at a moment’s notice.

A flash of movement passed Gekko as he stood near the golden dragon statue.

To his left from where he stood (it was on the far right when one walked into the hall from the entrance) was a brown cadge with a padlock.

“W-who’s there?” he asked.

There was the sound of monkey chatter as from behind came a tap on his right shoulder.

He turned but nothing was there only to be tapped on his OTHER shoulder.

“Come out where I can see you!” he yelled in annoyance.

He heard the sound of a young voice laughing as a monkey with grey fur, tan skin, brown eyes and red designs on his face (and forehead above the eyes) wearing a red and gold shirt, a black and yellow vest, and a black belt with a flower on it appeared from behind.

“Boo!” a voice yelled.

Gekko jumped in fright and then turned around.

The monkey chuckled.

“You must be Monkigu…given the statue…was you!” Gekko cried.

Monkigu nodded.

“Anyu gave the impression that you’re naughty… do you have any friends?” Gekko asked.

Monkigu shook his head.

“I tried to make friends but…no one ever really liked my pranks” he shared.

“You TALK?!” Gekko exclaimed.

“Monkigu at your service, indeed it’s true. There are no friends of Monkigu” he stated.

“Aw…maybe…I could be a friend?” Gekko offered.

“Geez that would be swell, Monkigu feels like becoming a bell!!” the monkey exclaimed as with a poof of red smoke, he changed into a tower bell.

 _That must be where the statue’s power of disguise came from_ Gekko thought.

Monkigu then changed back to himself and gave a small bow as Gekko clapped at his trick.

“Monkigu…why are you perceived as ‘Naughty’?” the young hero asked.

“Monkigu cannot answer until you give your name, it is good to be polite all the same” the monkey remarked.

“Ah, right. Sorry, I’m Gekko. One of the PJ Masks” Gekko said.

On his comms, he then heard Catboy’s voice.

“Have you found the loose monkey, Gekko?” Catboy asked.

He placed his hand on the right side of his mask.

“Yes, but what are we going to do with him?” Gekko asked.

“I’m unsure, Anyu is in the courtyard. Go see her” Catboy advised.

“Monkigu, it’s best we go see Anyu” Gekko suggested.

Monkigu’s eyes went from friendly to fear.

“Is…she a dragon mage?” He asked.

“No, she’s nice when you get to know her” Gekko reassured him.

Going outside, Anyu turned around her staff defence mode in front of her.

“Hey Anyu, I um found…” Gekko began.

“Monkigu. The trickster monkey who was too mischievous and naughty with the amount of pranks due on the mountain. I have heard some things about you” Anyu said, cautiously.

“Like what?” Monkigu asked.

“The teachers didn’t go into much detail on why, but you’d prank everyone on the mountain for fun to the point of annoyance” Anyu shared.

Monkigu shook his head.

“Monkigu is not THAT naughty, people think Monkigu is annoying but Monkigu accidently went overboard with pranks. This friendly trickster is humble but true, will you not listen Anyu?” he wondered.

They sat down together on the area that wasn’t the trap tiles as Monkigu shared part of his past with them, mostly the part where he was perceived as naughty and trapped in stone by a dragon Mage.

“I see…my teachers seemed to not share the full story. I’m sorry you had to go through that, Monkigu” Anyu said, solemnly.

“You may not be a dragon mage but Monkigu accepts your apology, young master” Monkigu replied.

“Although, if you are to stay here with the Chou Ninja and I, you will have to read the mountain rules” Anyu stated.

“Aw…really?” Monkigu asked, with a sad face.

Anyu used her magic to make the books float to the courtyard.

“I suggest telling your friends to stay on guard, I’m not certain about believing what he has told us” she whispered as they allowed Monkigu to go through the rule books.

Gekko sighed.

“Alright but he won’t be happy about this” he muttered.

He then activated his comms and relayed the message.

Catboy sped down to guard the entire main hall.

On his far left, not too far away from the cadge was the wand of storms on display and next to the drawers (seen in PJ party Mountain) on his right was a dresser with a book open underneath one of the display fans.

“We’ll be ready for anything” he stated.

Back in the courtyard, Monkigu had managed to flick through all the books and wanted a word with Anyu.

“Master Anyu, what’s this about ‘No monkeying around on Mystery Mountain’? There seems to be rules here that apply to me and pranks in here” he pointed out.

“That’s…just the way the rules are. There are some exceptions like dancing slow and steady that is fun or dancing like a riddle I read in a scroll once ‘To train a monkey full of tricks, try backwards steps and nifty kicks’” Anyu revealed.

“Dancing…I do like dancing…” Monkigu began.

“But the rest of your rules are dull” he finished.

His Chinese oriental tune played as he then smiled.

“Bye!” he exclaimed as he vanished and then reappeared on the second floor in front of the cabinet.

Owlette didn’t notice when he grabbed the flute until she heard monkey chatter.

By then it was too late.

He moved to the main hall, swinging on the golden dragon, then using the wand of storms on Catboy by firing wind at him.  
  


“Hey! Cut it out!” Catboy cried.

The monkey released him, making the cat hero fall flat on his face.

He then moved from in front to behind Catboy at a breakneck pace.

“Can’t catch me, I’m Monkigu!” he cried.

He summoned a bunch of bananas and began to juggle them fast before making one fall in front of Catboy as he got up, making him slip.

He then appeared behind Owlette and pulled a horn from his subspace.

With a loud HONK, she leapt into the air in fright.

“Hey!” she cried in annoyance.

“I’m just having fun” Monkigu said, innocently.

“It’s annoying” she pointed out.

“AND you stole something!” she added.

“It was mine first” Monkigu stated as he then reappeared in the courtyard and jumped along the obstacle training course (the one seen in ‘Wolfies of the Pagoda’).

He changed into Romeo first.

“I’m Romeo and I like to talk over the world! Laugh a lot and fail every night” Monkigu said in Romeo’s voice as he did a funny little dance in Romeo’s form before switching back.

Gekko had to hide a chuckle.

“You have to admit he IS good” he remarked.

“Regardless, He’s a danger to the mountain!” Anyu stated.

Monkigu paused.

“You’re no better than the Dragon Mage…..do you believe her more than me, Gekko?” He asked, softly.

“I…” Gekko hesitated.

Anyu rushed at the obstacle course and Monkigu appeared near Gekko.

He gave the reptile hero a disappointed look for a moment as Gekko avoided eye contact in guilt.

In his frustration at not being understood, he then blew raspberries at the dragon statues and summoned water balloons to throw at Gekko and Anyu as he switched between them, Owlette and Catboy to pelt them.

“That monkey!” Catboy grumbled.

“That Monkey!” Monkigu repeated in his voice.

The golden statue’s eyes began to glow red as the mountain shook in anger.

“Mountain is going CRRAZY” Monkigu observed.

“Yes, and it’s YOUR fault” Anyu pointed out.

“Actually…it’s my fault he went nuts…Monkigu, I’m sorry. I should have tried harder to help Anyu understand that you just want to have fun” Gekko said.

Monkigu smiled softly.

“Thank you but…that’s not the only reason…” he began.

“Yeah um not the time for a big reveal! Do something about the shaking!” Catboy cried.

“Monkigu, you like dancing right?”

Monkigu nodded.

“I think I have an idea, It’s time to be a hero!” Gekko cried.

The pair went into the main hall.

“Before we do this plan, I shall need my dancing boots” Monkigu stated.

Gekko went over to the cadge and used his strength to break it open for him.

So, Gekko took the lead in doing the ‘Do the Gekko’ dance which Monkigu copied.

It made the statue do a reaction similar to laughing, causing the shaking to stop.

“Well done, to both of you” Owlette said in relief.

“Yes, I’m…sorry I misjudged you, Munkigu” Anyu agreed.

“I’m not sure how I feel about this monkey” Catboy grumbled.

“Gekko, I’m really glad I met you all the same but trying to survive is my game. I’m sorry” Monkigu said, solemnly as he bow in respect.

He then flew out the door with his boots to Gekko’s dismay.

“PJ Masks, the flying Factory somehow followed me to the space station!” Newton reported in distress through the listening stone.

“Monkigu was the distraction” Gekko said, softly.

“Maybe if you catch Romeo, you can learn the whole story like I did when you and I spoke with Monkigu” Anyu offered.

“Yeah, you have a way of seeing the good in others. Don’t lose that” Owlette encouraged.

“Ok” Gekko whispered.

The trio headed back to the city while Anyu and the Chou Ninja remained on the mountain.

-In the Quantic universe-

Neku was leaving the room he and his family lived in Le Grand Paris, being neighbours to Chloe and her parents, to head to school.

Chloe exited her floor at the same and looked over at him.

“Neku…can you at least talk to me?” She begged.

Neku sighed.

“Hey, Chloe” he said, forcefully.

“I…understand why you wouldn’t want to talk to me but…I’m grateful you cheered me up on the New York trip. I appreciate it. Maybe we could at least be on friendly terms….please?” She mumbled.

He gave her a small smile.

“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely” He teased, playfully.

Even in his school attire (outside of his business suit) which was black jeans, brown smart shoes and a white t-shirt, he still wore the brooch Chloe got him.

After a later afternoon fencing session with Kagami, Adrien invited Neku and Marinette to a quiet area of the park.

“I’ve been doing some thinking and I feel I can trust you enough to talk about my mother” Adrien began.

“You don’t have to…” Marinette began.

“But I want to. My friends deserve to know what she was like too” Adrien said, softly.

He looked down at his ring.

“My mother was kind and empathic, willing to jump into danger to help others. Something my dad thought as ‘reckless’. I only fairly recently saw her movie too…When I was younger, she’d make me laugh with her jokes and play a duet on the piano to cheer me up when I was stuck doing home school classes” Adrien continued.

-Flashback-

‘Whenever Aunt Amelie, my uncle and Felix would visit, Felix and I would play a prank on my mum and dad in good fun…..’ Adrien went on.

_ “Emile, why are you allowing your sister to make a fool out of me?” Gabriel had asked. _

_ “Dear, it was a harmless prank that’s all and you know I didn’t know that weekend either. The children won’t be boys forever. He could do with friends outside of Chloe and his own cousin, Gabriel. You know that” Emile had advised. _

_ “I’ll think on it” Gabriel had muttered. _

_ “So dear Emile, is your ‘new’ family treating you well?” Amelie asked. _

_ “They’re fine, sister. Have you been making sure Felix learns the correct information to survive society?” Emile responded. _

_ “Perhaps…but you always were a ‘goody two-shoes’ person, sis” Amelie pointed out. _

_ Emile scoffed. _

_ “Really? Yet you’re the one who steal the rings or other precious heirlooms of our family at a moment’s notice!” she retorted, stubbornly. _

_ Amelie smiled. _

_ “You may be kind and headstrong, sister but you’re still a Graham de Vanily, deep down. You can’t run from it” she warned. _

_ Emile glared at her sister. _

_ “I suggest you leave tomorrow” she said, coldly. _

_ Amelie smirked before leaving. _

_ “Mother…who’s leaving?” Adrien asked. _

_ He had overheard part of it. _

_ “No one, darling. Let’s get you back to bed” Emile requested. _

_ Once in his bed, she tucked him in. _

_ “Can you do the song?” Adrien begged. _

_ “Alright but you must promise to go to sleep after” _

_ He nodded. _

_ “ **Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady.** _

**_ Little kitty on a roof, always waiting under moonlight. _ **

**_ Thinking ‘when will I see her tonight?’, _ **

**_ This little kitty has a mother, _ **

**_ Always caring and full of huggers. _ **

**__ **

**_ So Little kitty on a roof, don’t you start to cry now. _ **

**_ Momma Cat is here to protect. _ **

**_ Pianos, games and even public school. _ **

**_ Little Kitty, I’ll bend all the rules. _ **

**__ **

**_ Little Kitty on a roof, _ **

**_ Sitting under soft moonlight. _ **

**_ Content with the world and himself. _ **

**_ My little kitty on a roof _ ** _ ” She sang. _

_ Adrien had fallen asleep while she had been singing and she smiled. _

_ -End of Flashback- _

“She…sounds like a wonderful mother, Adrien” Marinette said, softly.

“Yeah, did talking about your memories help a little?” Neku asked, gently.

“Yeah, I think so” Adrien said with a small smile.

“I know you haven’t told us everything, but you don’t have to do that in one day” Marinette reassured.

Adrien nodded.

“I’m glad I spoke to you both today” he stated.

-Meanwhile-

“Is it ready?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, sir. They can be made on demand to the kitchen staff on request as well” Nathalie stated as she presented him with a tray of green, blue, purple, orange, yellow, red and pink Beignets.

“Excellent. All we need is the right person to test it” Gabriel pondered.

-In Mid-November-

Xavier Ramier got sad about the treatment of rats and was akumatised into ‘Monsieur Rat’, controller of rats.

As Monsieur Rat, he wore onsie-like suit that was grey with rat ears that hid his ears and pink tail.

His weapon was a cheese mace that doubled as a flute to command the rats to fall in line.

As Chat Noir and Ladybug faced him, the villian commanded the rats to push a lamp post on to civilians.

Neku was close by as this happened.

Chat Noir swooped in and got him out just in time.

“Thank you, Chat Noir” Neku said, gratefully.

Using the lucky charm of a leaf blower along with Chat’s graceful distraction moves, they managed to purify the akuma in time, foiling Hawkmoth once more.

-That Evening-

Neku was allowed to come to the mansion, to hang out with Adrien.

“Would you like to play table football?” Adrien offered.

Neku nodded.

They played for about 30 minutes until Neku paused.

“What’s up?” Adrien wondered.

“You saved my life today, and for that, I am very grateful... Chat Noir” Neku said, humbly.

Adrien could not believe his ears.

Adrien’s eyes avoided eye contact.

“I’m not Chat Noir...he’s more carefree and outgoing than I am” he admitted.

Neku remained in the hug.

“Adrien, I know you are just as carefree and outgoing as Chat Noir. Besides...” he began.

Neku broke the hug with Adrien.

Adrien tried to think of a good excuse.

“You must not worry. I won't tell anyone. I promise” Neku reassured him.

“And what if you got akumatised? You’d lose control and Hawkmoth could find out. Miraculous holders can’t know each other’s secret identities at least not while Hawkmoth is loose” Adrien pointed out.

Just then, Roots appeared out of nowhere.

“You obviously don't know my master that well” he said.

“Roots! What a surprise. It's been a while” Plagg greeted.

“I see you know Plagg, huh, Roots?” Neku wondered.

“Yep all Kwami know each other” Roots stated.

“I don’t feel comfortable with this” Adrien admitted.

“I know you have concerns, Adrien, but I know it will all work out” Neku stated.

Adrien sighed.

“Okay, Neku. I'll trust you” He said in a sceptical voice that sounded sincere.

Neku would go on to share how he knew both Chat and Ladybug’s identities to Adrien and Marinette separately at different times:

“So before I joined the school, my dad had set up drones near Marinette’s window only when the camera crew had been in the bakery (in ‘Troublemaker) and the Tour Maine-Montparnasse (Maine-Montparnasse Tower/ Montparnasse Tower), on the roof…” Neku began.

-Flashback-

_ They had been set up there to find a suitable place to put the new branch (the one Neku is now CEO of) in Paris. _

_ Neku had gotten intrigued and had witnessed Marinette’s slow de-transformation from the removal of one earring by Troublemaker and the pair’s transformation from the window and roof of the tower. _

_ While the magic of the miraculous and suits disguised the duo’s identities from civilians, having hunches about said identities were just as valid. _

_ As even with the evidence in front of him, Neku was only half certain about who they were as it was only after getting to know Adrien and Marinette personally were his hunches confirmed. _

_ -End of flashback- _

“So that’s what you hinted to Ladybug previously?” Adrien wondered.

“Yes, it appears that the magic only lets heroes you trust hear your true voice but excluding people t only worked with once or fake heroes” Neku suspected.

“Um…right” Adrien said, nervously.

“Lighten up, kid. Neku’s trustworthy” Plagg reassured.

-On a different day with Marinette after explaining what had been said to Adrien-

“I want to confiscate your miraculous personally but given you’re a guardian too, I won’t. Neku, do you not realise how dangerous it is to know when Hawkmoth is still active?” Marinette pointed out.

“I know. When I was going to show the footage to my dad, Bunnyx warned me to keep a secret to myself. Like her, I’m great with secrets” Neku reassured.

Marinette sighed.

“Alright, you can remain a team member but only seriously difficult missions ok?” she requested.

Neku nodded.

“Say, Marinette. I remember the news coverage on the restored temple that your miraculous ladybugs fixed when you faced an old senti-monster that was revived. Would you be willing to travel there at some point with myself and Chat?” he offered.

“Sure” Marinette replied.

-Two days later-

When the teens were at school, they were shown a live broadcast of an interview with XY.

“Yeah…my personal hero is Miracle Queen. When I heard she wanted power and the miraculous, I was so inspired I ‘wrote’ a song called ‘Miracle Queen’” XY shared.

The song in question shared beats with one of Jagged Stone’s songs.

Chloe slumped in her seat in embarrassment.

At lunch, Lila went up to Chloe again (being the second time that week).

“What do you want?” Chloe said, bitterly.

“I just want to help you. Do you not want power or is the Elitest crap no more?” Lila wondered in a honey sweet voice.

Chloe went numb.

“I see…it’s still on your mind, right? I COULD get you the bee miraculous….Think about it” Lila whispered in her ear before leaving.

Chloe’s breathing quickened as she tried to rush towards the exit.

“Miss Bourgeois, stop! School isn’t over yet” the principal yelled.

He was about to block her path when Marinette shook her head.

“Please sir, let her go. She needs space” she pointed out.

“Fine but I’ll have to tell her father about this…” he trailed off.

Chloe kept running all the way back to the hotel to escape to her room.

Due to their workload, it was only Butler Jean present in the room, her parents were busy helping each other in the Mayor’s office.

“Chloe, what’s wrong?” he asked, softly.

Chole began to tear up.

“I don’t know what to do… Most of my life, my parents taught me that status, being part of the elite, is important but now I’m so lost!” she admitted.

“Maybe you can use it a positive way? Remember when you told me about the gift you got two friends in New York?” He reminded her.

“Yeah…although Marinette ISN’T my friend… she ….she’s ok SOMETIMES” Chloe admitted as she remembered the time she’d helped her bond with her mother and declined the offer to New York.

-In Hawkmoth’s Lair-

He sensed Chloe’s sadness and made Nathalie into Catalyst again to be able to target her and XY as Scarlet moth after feeding Nooroo one of the red Beignets.

The scarlet suit became adorn in flame accents (patterns) and his staff gained a lava design as side effective.

The akumas (at least 3) were sent out in two different directions.

-Back in Chloe’s room-

“Thank you, Jean…I’m sorry I can’t seem to remember your last name” Chloe said, solemnly.

“It’s alright, Miss Chloe. Being able to help you is one of the greatest joys in life” he admitted.

She gave him a hug in gratitude and the akuma changed direction.

-Back at school-

Lila began to grow frustrated at the fact that she hadn’t yet won Chloe over.

“Is everything ok, Lila?” a voice asked.

She turned around.

It was Alya, her ‘friend’.

“Oh, hey Alya, I was just wondering if you could help me find something I lost. It resembles a miraculous, a fox pendant. I…think Marinette accidently found it in the park the other day. Could you get it for me please?” Lila pleaded.

“Sure, Lila. I’ll figure something out” Alya promised.

As she headed to the cafeteria, Lila smiled as a red akuma came near her.

She caught it in her bag for the right moment.

Somewhere else, XY was disappointed by the online reaction to his new song.

It had the most dislikes on the platform to his dismay.

The akuma went into his DJ mixing table as he began to play his tunes sadly.

“Pop synchroniser, I am Hawkmoth. You desire to regain your fans and please your hero, I can help you with the power of music obedience and GPS locating. In return, distract Chat Noir. My extra helper Volpina will do the rest” Hawkmoth stated.

“I accept” XY said.

Purple mist covered his body.

-Back at the school-

Marinette got an akuma alert, transformed and racing home to pick a miraculous that could help with the situation as Chat headed off to face Pop Synchroniser.

Pop Synchroniser was a mix of a purple, blue and yellow colour scheme and his mixing table was now portable being able to turn a fight scene into a perfume advert when he played music on them.

It also doubled as a soundwave blaster when fighting Chat Noir.

As Ladybug, she pondered on whether to give the fox miraculous to Alya again but headed off and intercepted Neku before he left the school.

-a few hours later-

Lila secretly followed Neku to his company and left the fox miraculous on his desk as he went away to one of the cubicles to transform into Chimera.

Lila took the miraculous and put it on, making Trixx appear.

“Hello, little fox. Trixx, Let’s pounce!” she called.

In a few seconds, she transformed, gaining her Volpina outfit.

She then opened her bag and allowed the akuma to infect her necklace.

“Volpina, I have an idea for your humiliation plan. How about topping what you did when Marinette got expelled?” Hawkmoth asked.

“I have a better idea” Lila stated.

Purple mist covered her body, but her appearance remained the same.

She headed off to the bakery and forced the news helicopter to follow her movements.

On one of the TVs, Marinette’s eyes widened when she saw what was onscreen.

“Ladybug, hand over your miraculous or these two adults will DIE!” Volpina cried.

“No! I can’t let them…” Marinette began as she got angry.

“Don’t give in, Marinette!” Tikki urged.

Outside, Neku transformed into Chimera and found her on the Eiffel Tower, waiting for Ladybug.

“Hello again, Chimera” Volpina said, slyly.

“Volpina, why do you have a miraculous?” He questioned.

“I just found it and took it. It’s rightfully mine ANYWAY” she boasted.

He got out his swords and attacked her.

“Stop stalling!” He cried.

Outside the school, a red akuma infected Marinette’s earrings and she finally became Princess Justice.

“Princess Justice, I’m giving you the power to seek justice on everyone who didn’t believe or trust you alongside justice for Lila’s ‘games’. In return, I want Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous” Hawkmoth stated.

Marinette struggled to fight his influence even with the earrings already affected and gave into her anger, as purple mist covered her body.

She gained red-pink skin similar to Reflekta, a purple tiara in a similar style to her Lady Ice one with three light platinum blue diamond-shaped shards at the top, a outfit similar to the ladybug costume with flame details instead of spots and her phone becoming a lilac teleporting digital camera as her ‘weapon of justice’.

“Volpina, you can stop now” Hawkmoth requested.

Lila removed the necklace, transforming back to her regular appearance and smiled.

“What did you do?!” Chimera cried.

She smirked at him and stayed silent.

The akuma from her necklace was manually revoked by Hawmoth.

He slipped behind her in eagle form and grabbed the necklace, quickly flying home to the hotel and had Andrew guard it for him.

After giving Roots a sushi roll in his room, he took off to find Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Guys, I need back-up!” Chat yelled into his phone staff.

Using the handle of his sword, Chimera began to track him to Chloe’s room.

His eyes flashed yellow for a second as he was traveling.

Princess Justice headed to Alya’s house first.

“Alya…You didn’t your own best friend about Lila lying when the evidence was right in front of you. I command justice!” she cried as she made the camera take her picture, which forced her to agree.

“I believe Marinette wasn’t saying those things because of jealousy, now please don’t hurt me!” she cried.

Princess Justice selected another setting and made her freeze like a statue.

She smiled before heading of to find Lila next.

Once Chimera arrived, he had stumbled upon Chat trying to protect Chloe.

“I wish to please my queen!” Pop Synchroniser cried as he played one of his tunes and set part of the room on fire with his powered-up soundwaves.

Chimera shifted into a cobra and held Pop Synchroniser down.

Chloe, feeling the urge to help, raced in with a bat and smashed the mixing table, releasing the akuma.

Chat quickly used cataclysm on it to destroy it instantly.

They then got a call on Chat’s staff.

“Chat Noir, you and Chimera come to the pier. You must give me your miraculous and we shall deliver justice!” Princes Justice ordered.

“And why should we? Ladybug hasn’t appeared yet” Chat pointed out.

She just smiled.

“You have NO IDEA” she stated.

“Also, I have Lila, the sly bitch fox who never seems to speak the truth” she added.

The call ended and Chimera growled.

“I hate Lila a lot but even she need justice in a non-violent manner” he admitted.

“Thank you for the help, Chloe” Chat said, gratefully.

XY reverted to normal.

“Wha….wait you’re Chloe! You’re my hero!” he cried.

Chloe sighed.

“No, I’m not. You look up to Miracle Queen, my akumatised self NOT the current me. I’m trying my best to improve and you saying you look up to my past self affects my core: self-image and self-esteem. Most of today, I felt like SHIT because of you and I don’t want this feeling anymore, please leave and don’t ever mention Miracle Queen on TV ever again” She said, sternly.

“Yes, Miss Chloe” XY replied.

As he headed towards the exit, he paused.

“Also, I don’t like your music as much as I did before” she added.

“For what it’s worth, standing up to me is brave, Miss Chloe. I…admire that” XY said, softly before leaving.

Chloe then slumped into a chair in exhaustion.

“Hey, Butler Jean. Could you invite Sabrina over please? I’m in need of energetic company. That speech drained me” she requested.

“Right away, Miss Chloe and…I’m proud of your progress so far. It’s a long road ahead for full redemption” he pointed out.

“I’m proud of you too, Chloe. We gotta catch Princess Justice but stay safe ok?” Chat said as he and Chimera headed off.

Chat had to stop on the way to recharge Plagg before continuing to their destination.

-About 20 minutes later-

The boys reached the pier that was close to the Pont des Arts or Passerelle des Arts, a bridge that crossed the river Seine which links the Institut de France and the central square (cour carrée) of the Louvre Palace.

Lila’s house was in close proximity to the Louvre Palace and the road that ran past it.

“Princess Justice, come out!” Chimera called.

She came out on cue with Lila hostage.

“Give me your miraculous and I’ll let her go” Princess Justice demanded.

Chat Noir then ate one of the pink cheese options.

His suit gained pink cat paw print patterns as his staff gained the purification and miraculous ladybug.

“I have a plan” he said, softly.

Chat quickly told Chimera the plan and then nodded.

“Alright, Princess Justice. We surrender” Chimera called out.

She jumped down with Lila to meet them close to the Louvre Palace.

“Wonderful!” she exclaimed.

“And what about Ladybug’s earring?” Hawkmoth asked through their connection.

“That will be at the end, Hawkmoth” Princess Justice stated.

The two boys slowly approached their friend and Chimera swiped her earrings.

Chat used cataclysm on the earrings, forcing the akuma out.

He used his cane to purify it and activated the miraculous Ladybug power which restored the earrings and the DJ mixing table.

Marinette became herself again and the boys did the ‘Pound it’ move together.

“Wait…You saved me?” she asked.

“Yeah, what exactly happened?” Chimera asked.

“Lila” Marinette replied.

“Me? All I did was get akumatised and made to threaten her parents. It’s not MY FAULT” Lila remarked.

“I have my eye on you, sly fox” Chimera stated.

He and Chat headed home, and Lila slipped away to find Alya.

Marinette headed home as well and sent a text message to Alya.

-At Alya’s house (2-3 hours later)-

“Wait what?!” Alya cried.

“Yeah…sorry Alya, the necklace is now with Neku. Will you still help me get it back?” Lila pleaded.

“I…I’ll see what I can do” Alya replied.

 _I just hope it’s NOT a miraculous_ , she thought.

As Lila left, she smiled.

-Later on-

Neku and Sabrina paid Chloe a visit to check on her.

“Hi guys…even though I stood up to XY, I don’t feel as good as I should” she admitted.

“Maybe roleplay can help?” Sabrina suggested.

“And positive words about yourself?” Neku added.

“Well…I don’t mind if you two and Jean help me get better with my self-esteem and image” Chloe said, softly.

Her two dearest friends gave her a big hug as she teared up.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to include Chloe's dad in this chapter but I'll save that for next time.  
> I hope how I portrayed Monkigu is alright, I was going for Chaotic Neutral (making it much clearer than the show from the first moment he talks) while giving him a sympathetic side. It was honest fun so far :)  
> Sidenote:  
> A few days after ‘Chat Blanc', Marinette celebrated her birthday on the 29th July, turning 15.  
> Between Desperada and Christmaster, Adrien turned 15 in April.  
> Also Kagami's birthday is somewhere in November so she will be turning 16 soon (she turned 15 in season 2 before Marinette).


	22. Chapter 22- The bonds of friendship, a Space quest and a temple of questions….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was certainly fun to write.  
> Next time, I'll do more stuff in the high school for the PJs.
> 
> I got some help with the temple scene from Supernova2015.
> 
> Very small elements from 'Octabella' and 'Octo-trouble' will be included.
> 
> Lila's dialogue in the French dub (the translated version) inspired me to include it here to give Lila a bit more backstory.
> 
> Kim Possible and one of its character is referenced here.

Chloe’s dad returned home that evening where he found Chloe, Sabrina, Neku and Butler Jean roleplaying as Hawkmoth, Chat Noir, Queen Bee and Mayura.

“Is everything ok, pumpkin?” he asked.

“I think so….Where’s Mother?” Chloe asked.

“She’ll be home a little late tonight because of a meeting” her dad replied.

Since ‘Miracle Queen’, her parents had started couples counselling to see if they could get help to be better parents to Chloe and better people, but they’d only made 30% progress in the 4-5 months.

The next day, in the afternoon the heroes were fighting a senti-monster Griffin formed from Lila’s phone from her pure rage.

Chimera had been helping in this fight, so when Alya went to visit him at the hotel, Neku wasn’t home but his bodyguard was home.

“Hello, I’m…a classmate of Neku’s” Alya stated.

Andrew stared.

“Oh right, I’m Alya. I was told Neku may have brought something that wasn’t his by accident” she said, quickly.

Andrew sighed and then let her in.

“Will Neku be gone for a while?” Alya wondered.

“Um…yes. He’s a busy guy, having to balance school and his job” Andrew stated.

She noticed a familiar red and black box near the window seat.

 _Lila…why d you want THIS? Ladybug will KILL ME!_ She thought.

“May I have a glass of milk?” She requested.

“Fine” Andrew said, as he went to the kitchen, he got a phone call.

Alya grabbed the box and placed it in her sky blue with grey trim around the opening flap (along with the bottom edge of the flap), the bottom corners of the bag, and the strap messenger bag.

“Ok, Master Neku. Neku will be back in 45 minutes” Andrew shared.

“Thank you, sir. Um sorry, didn’t catch your name” Alya realised.

“I’m Andrew” he replied.

“If Neku will be a while to get home, I’ll get going then” she said quickly.

As she left the building and went on her way home, she crossed paths with Neku.

He had transformed back 20 minutes prior as he was rushing home.

-About an hour later-

Alya arrived at Lila’s house while her mother wasn’t home.

Lila answered immediately after she knocked.

“Do you have it?” she asked.

Alya nodded.

“Come on in” Lila said, invitingly.

She lead her ‘friend’ inside to the living room.

“Where’s your mother?” Alya asked.

“She’s working for the Italian Embassy here in Paris as a diplomat to people living in the city. Sometimes, she gets to meet both the president and Prime Mister of Italy when she works” Lila replied.

“Must get lonely here on your own half the time” Alya said, softly.

Lila avoided her gaze.

“My mother is a single parent, my dad left us when I was 13 before I joined the school…but it’s only because they’re both diplomats and I travelled a lot before we settled here” She shared, carefully.

“I see… sounds pretty important. No wonder you got to go to Achu” Alya pointed out.

“Yeah, Other than you, Adrien and the class, I don’t seem to know many people” Lila remarked.

“What about Felix? Adrien’s cousin was a real nightmare but maybe befriending him will help you both feel better” Alya suggested.

“Yeah and thanks again for bring back my necklace” Lila stated as Alya handed her the box.

“Before I go….why do you want a miraculous?” Alya asked.

Lila froze.

“I recognise the box, girl. Please tell me the reason” Alya insisted.

“Ladybug trusts me to be the new fox hero, it just got messed up in the mail, RENA” Lila pointed out.

“How did you…” Alya began.

“I’m observant, also it was a hunch from the voice given the magic mumbo jumbo crap with the costumes and identities etc” Lila remarked.

Alya sighed.

“Please be careful with it” she warned before leaving.

“Oh, I will” Lila stated.

-That Evening-

“You WHAT?!” Marinette began to panic frantically in her bedroom.

“How could you lose it?”

“I wasn’t home when it happened, Marinette. Andrew said the last person there was Alya” Neku replied.

“I’ll give her a call later” Marinette stated as she attempted to calm down.

The call then ended.

“What am I gonna do, Tiki? I’m the fricking GUARDAIN and I lost a miraculous AGAIN” her breathing quickened as her mind went back to it in an instant.

“Hey, hey! Easy, Marinette. Breath slowly, alright? You can’t retrieve it if you can’t think clearly” Tikki advised.

Marinette took deep slow breaths and eventually calmed down.

“Ok, Alya went to Neku’s when he wasn’t there, and I accidently gave the fox miraculous to Neku in a hurry…. Oh SHIT! What if Lila spied on him?!” Marinette guessed.

“Then call her” Tikki urged.

Marinette phoned Alya but it went to voicemail.

“Mum, Dad, I need to talk to Alya about something. I won’t be out too long, I’ll try to be back by 7 or 8 pm” Marinette said, quickly.

She put on a yellow high visible jacket and hopped on her bike, heading to Alya’s place.

It took a while for her to reach Alya’s family apartment.

Alya was the one to answer the door as her family except for the twins were in the living room.

“We just put the twins to sleep, Marinette. What’s the emergency?” she asked.

“Maybe I come in and speak to you in your room please?” Marinette begged.

“Mother, can Marinette come in for a bit?” Alya asked.

“Sure, Honey” came the reply.

Alya led the way to her room:

One of the walls in the room is orange with large grey panels, while two parallel and opposing walls are white.

The side with the grey wall mainly features a huge orange niche within the wall, containing a bookshelf with three levels, four round lights at the top, and a large white mattress bed with black zigzag stripes that is covered with black and grey pillows. To the right of the niche and in a corner is a blue beanbag chair.

The wall to the left of the grey wall has a grey counter where Alya's computer is placed. There are also light grey and grey square shelves placed above it holding smaller items. On the same wall, there is a poster of Majestia Issue #56. The white wall to the right of the grey wall (and opposite her desk) features a large map of Paris with small butterfly stickers on it in certain places. This could be a map of all the past akuma attacks.

Directly across from the grey wall is a large window door surrounded by dark orange zigzag-fold curtains, and the door opens to a balcony with black detail rails and a potted plant.

Figurines of Ladybug and Chat Noir were placed on a shelf next to her computer and there was a Ladybug symbol rug on her floor.

Marinette sat on the beanbag chair as Alya closed the door for privacy.

“Alya, You are my best friend ever and I mean it when I say I care about you but why did you go to Neku’s place today?” Marinette asked.

“I….You don’t need to know” Alya avoided eye contact.

“Please tell me, Alya” Marinette said, gently.

“Lila told me that she had lost a necklace that resembles a miraculous and that you found it by accident. Then later yesterday, she said that Neku had acquired it. When I saw her a few hours ago, she told me she needed the fox miraculous because Ladybug trusts her to be the new fox holder” Alya shared.

“Alya, she’s….” Marinette began.

Alya sighed.

“You’re doing it again, girl. I trust Lila even if it feel odd knowing I gave her that miraculous and not Ladybug” she rebuked.

“Alright…have a good night, Alya” Marinette said in disappointment.

-Back in her room-

“Marinette, are you giving up on Alya?” Tikki asked.

“No, I just need to figure out how to get through to her about Lila” she sighed.

“Perhaps Ladybug can help tomorrow?” Tikki suggested.

Marinette smiled.

-Afterschool, the following day-

As Ladybug, she went to a private part of the museum to meet Alya, who happened to be with Lila at the time.

“Alya, Lila has been lying to you. She’s the least trustworthy person I know to ever own a miraculous. You must know this too” Ladybug said, gently.

“Really? You’re a person hiding behind a mask, you LIE to the public” Lila said, hypocritically.

‘What’s it gonna be Ladybug: Exposure or saving a friend’ Lila’s voice echoed tauntingly in her head.

“Alya, can I talk to you in private?” Ladybug requested.

Lila smirked as she headed out of the building.

The pair went into the same room that Bunnyx used in ‘Time Tagger’.

“Alya, I don’t wish to loose your trust, so if this is the only way…so be it. Spots off” Ladybug said.

Pink energy peeled away to reveal Marinette.

Tikki looked on in horror.

Alya was full of pure shock.

“I…KNEW Ladybug the whole time? So, your behaviour when Clara did that video makes more sense…I wonder if Chat Noir really is….” Alya began.

“No, don’t finish that thought” Marinette begged.

“But…why ….?”

“Alya, You’re a REPORTER. I had no choice to keep it a secret even when I wanted to share. I had to do this to share our friendship, Al. I still trust you can keep a secret the way you and Nino do” Marinette said, gently.

Alya sighed.

“Sorry, Marinette. I’m not sure how to think. I need some time alone” She stated.

She headed off on her own and Marinette had to recharge Tikki before chasing after her as Ladybug.

Losing track of her friend, she went home and tried phoning her constantly.

There was no answer every time.

“Did…I make a mistake? Have I lost Alya for gone?” She asked with dishearten.

Her kwagatama necklace, a red jewel shaped like the light swirl from the Yin and Yang symbol with a circular hole in the centre of its round side attached with a small silver loop and a black string through it, began to shimmer.

It was late November now and with encouragement from his Dad, Neku decided this would be the right time to pay a visit to Tibet, where the temple Ladybug restored from her fight with Feast 7 months ago was located.

He had pulled some strings to convince their teachers and parents that Marinette and Adrien had accompanied him on a business trip.

He had travelled to Tibet by plane with Chat Noir and Ladybug.

It had taken a while to reach the mountains.

The temple, comprised of multiple buildings, was located in a mountain range somewhere in China (specifically Tibet). It included dark blue roofs and dark pale green exterior walls. One centre building of the temple included red trimming, yellow-green flame-like spikes at the corners of the roof, one straight yellow-green spike on the top of the roof, and two dragons surrounding the centre spike on the roof.

“Well... here we are, you guys” Neku said with relief.

“Are you sure about this, Neku?” Chat asked.

“I don't have a choice, Chat Noir. The Dark Miraculous have being nothing but a nuisance to the world ever since their creation, and it's about time that the Order destroys them” Neku stated.

“If you think it's the only way, Neku, then Chat Noir and I won't stop you” Ladybug replied.

“Trust me, Ladybug, it's more than the only way. It's for the greater good” Neku pointed out.

Yet his face said otherwise.

Neku headed for the door to the temple and knocked.

Soon, it opened, revealing... the Native American Guardian.

He was an old man with black eyes, a strong jaw, a big nose, noticeable wrinkles, long grey hair, big bushy grey eyebrows, and a mole under his left eye wearing a dirty-red tunic with black rims and a symbol on the front, a black belt wrapped around his waist, and a pair of dirty-light green shorts. He black tape wrapped around his lower legs, white earrings and a pair of elf shoes with soles partially broken off while carrying a staff.

“I know you. You're the guy who tried to collect my Miraculous back in New York!” Neku said in shock.

“You must be Chimera's civilian identity then. I am Master Kishil, guardian of the native American box” he stated.

“That I am. I'm Neku Tagamoto... and I came to hand over the Dark Miraculous, so they can be destroyed, so that they won't harm our world ever again” Neku requested as he showed his box.

“Sir, um do you know anyone who knew Wang Fu?” Ladybug asked.

“Sorry, no. I’m from a different temple, kid. Perhaps the others will remember like Master Dawa” Master Kishil suggested.

Neku sighed.

“Pity. They should know that Master Fu is no more” Neku phrased incorrectly.

“What he means is that Master Fu made me his successor and I’m the new guardian of the Chinese miracle box. I need to let anyone who knew him know that he was sorry about the incident” Ladybug chimed in quickly.

“If you are the new Guardian, Miss...” Kishil began.

“Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug. And the one beside her is Chat Noir” Neku explained.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir... the least you can do is tell us... your civilian names” Kishil wondered.

“Are you sure? Because no one must know a superhero’s true identity. That’s part of the Superhero code” Neku questioned.

“If it’s a must, can we perhaps share in separate rooms? And um maybe you could let us meet the other guardians first?” Ladybug suggested.

“Granted. Follow me. Neku Tagamoto, you are to head to our leader and hand him your box” Kishil approved.

Neku, Ladybug, and Cat Noir entered the temple, soon to go separate ways.

The people inside ranged from the monks Wang Fu knew the last time he was present as a child to a few of the guardians across the world either due to the temple’s restoration, wanting to be in hiding or having a necessary meeting with the rest of the order.

Ladybug and Chat got to meet one of the other guardians who knew Wang Fu.

This man was bald with brown eyebrows, brown eyes with a grey beard and moustache wearing a red robe and yellow baggy trousers with black shoes.

He was one of the last to see Wang Fu alive before the temple was destroyed (he was the one who threw Wang one of the spellbooks while the place was on fire) and told him to take the Chinese miracle box and run.

His name was Master Dawa.

“Oh hello, we haven’t had visitors in a while. What year is it?” he asked.

“2016, sir” Ladybug replied.

“Ladybug is the reason you guys, and the temple are back” Chat added.

“Thank you, brave Ladybug and Chat from relieving us from that fate. Do you have news about Wang Fu?” Dawa asked.

“Yes, sir. He wanted to apologise for causing the temple to get destroyed and creating Feast. He would have told you this himself, but I made a mistake that caused him to get caught by our adversary and made me his successor when he gave up his memories to keep our identities secret” Ladybug explained.

“Say Master Dawa, how exactly are there guardians in other places like New York?” Chat asked, curiously.

“Well young heroes, there are other temples outside of Tibet like Rio, Canada/ Waputik Mountains, New South Wales/ Blue mountains, Spain and Tanzania, close/ on the range of Mt Kilimanjaro for Africa. Kishil informed us of the status of the eagle miraculous since his return here, is it true that someone has the butterfly and peacock?” Dawa wondered.

“Yes, Hawkmoth and Mayura. We’re hoping to unmask them as soon as possible once we find suitable replacements for our additional teammates other than Chimera” Ladybug shared.

“I’m sure you’re curious about the amount of miraculous we protect right?”

The duo nodded.

“Once your friend returns from speaking with our leader, I’ll gladly share a little secret” Dawa promised.

Neku was led to who they call the Alpha monk.

This man blue eyes with grey hair in a bun with a grey beard and moustache wearing a red robe and yellow baggy trousers with black shoes.

His name was Master Norbu.

He was the one who had visited Wang Fu's family when he had been picked to be a guardian as a child.

The other monks left the room, leaving Neku and the Alpha monk to face each other.

He presented him with the Dark Miracle Box.

“With your permission... I wish to say goodbye to the kwamis of those Miraculous, as they are to be destroyed” Neku requested.

“Alright, you can say goodbye. Just be aware we won’t destroy the miraculous while you’re here, just after you leave” Norbu remarked.

Pressing a button on the box, it released the other kwamis from the world within it.

The Phoenix (Flarr) , Unicorn (Unii), Griffin (Aello), The Satyr (Pann), The Naiad ( **Marella)** and Tanuki ( **Russe)**.

“I understand why this is the only option, Master” Russe stated.

"Farewell, brave kwamis" Neku said, softly.

Root reappeared when he put his necklace back on.

Neku hesitated.

Then he looked over at Roots sadly.

“How about you keep your miraculous? That way you can assist any heroes to defeat any evil miraculous holders still lurking. When your mission is done, come back here and we’ll take care of your miraculous” Master Norbu suggested.

“Thank you, sir” Neku said, respectfully.

“How about I take you to your friends? I’m sure Dawa wants to share some history about our group with you, young guardian” Norbu stated.

He led him to the main court yard with the red dragons.

“Oh good, you’re here. Now then, we don’t just protect and disrupt miraculous jewels. There’s also ‘The Prodigious’ and Hīrutsūru. Fu may have briefly told you about the renlings, ‘cousins’ of the Kwamii, correct?”

Ladybug nodded.

“Well, these beings are the embodiment or physical manifestation for the animals of Chinese Martial Art forms. If you ever come back to China, please keep a look out for the prodigious ok?” Dawa continued.

“Is there more than one for this jewel?” Neku asked.

“No, there’s only one Prodigious but about three for the Hīrutsūru” Dawa finished.

“For now, that’s all we can tell you. prove yourself to us by defeating this ‘Hawkmoth and Mayura’ and we might share more history the next time you’re here, ok?” Norbu considered.

“Thank you, sir. Thanks again for agreeing to take care of the dark miraculous” Neku said, respectfully.

“You’re very welcome, just be mindful of how many time you use the Chimera ok?” Norbu warned.

“I will” Neku replied.

They waved before heading back to the plane.

“I knew there was doubt about this plan” Ladybug suspected.

“What? I didn’t lie exactly….” Neku trailed off.

“It’s ok, Neku. You care about Roots and I care about Plagg” Chat noted.

“Yeah, it’s natural to get attached to divine immortal god beings that can outlive you and bring excitement to your life. I’m not sure what I’d do without Tikki as emotional support sometimes” Ladybug added.

“Thanks guys” Neku said, softly.

-2 days later-

The duo went home and transformed back before heading inside.

“How was your trip, son?” Gabriel asked.

“It was pretty educational, especially with Neku’s line of work” Adrien partly lied.

On his neck was a necklace with red string connected to his black Kwagatama that is shaped like the yang symbol with a circle hole that Plagg gifted him between Desperada and Christmaster for his 15th birthday.

“I see. There weren’t many incidents while you and your friends were gone” Gabriel shared.

He noticed Adrien's necklace and ideas began to spiral in his mind.

“Are you and Nathalie still talking?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, but….she’ll need to be taken to the hospital soon” Gabriel said, softly.

-Meanwhile-

Marinette got hugs from her parents and her grandparents (on her dad’s side) when she went inside.

“Mother, I didn’t win a marathon” she said, sheepishly.

“We’re just so happy you’re trying new things, dear” her mother replied.

“Trying new things is a way I can tolerate” her granddad said, softly.

“I’m going to unpack my stuff in my room” Marinette said quickly as she then rushed upstairs.

In her room, she checked her phone for any akuma attacks: 0.

“Why would there be no attacks while we were away” she wondered.

“Perhaps Hawkmoth is trying to cook up another plan?” Tikki suggested.

“I just hope it doesn’t take us 7 years to beat this guy AND Mayura” Marinette sighed.

-That evening-

“Is it ready?” Hawkmoth asked.

“I’ll be sending them through the portal in about 4 days’ time” Romeo replied.

“Excellent, I’ll let Lila do then rest then” Hawkmoth stated.

-Back with the PJs (on the night before the 2nd September)-

The PJs reached HQ just as Snow Leopard and Firefly arrived.

“Guys, what can we do to help?” Snow Leopard asked.

“Try to retrieve PJ Robot while we help Newton” Catboy requested.

So, Snow Leopard and Firefly took the PJ Jet while the PJs took the HQ Rocket.

The jet was put into camouflage as they boarded the flying Factory.

The rocket made contact with the Space station.

“PJ Masks, I’m glad to see you but Romeo here alerted the astronauts with his ship” Newton said, worried.

“But…Don’t you want to be an astronaut?” Owlette asked.

“Yes, but not now. I’m worried about what could happen if all of NASA, and the world, discovers me. They could DISECT ME!” Newton cried.

“Calm down, we’ll get Romeo out of here” Catboy reassured him.

Inside ‘The Alliance’ space station were about six astronauts from different parts of the world for a year-long mission.

One of them resembled Newton’s dad but with blue eyes wearing a US space uniform with a sun logo. His name is Clyde Soleil.

On this particular night, he and the other scientists were busy doing experiments with growing food on the space station.

“Alliance crew, how are the conditions up there?” a voice asked.

“Everything is stable here, ground control” Clyde answered.

Although as he spoke, he thought he saw an unidentified ship that did NOT resemble a space shuttle.

When he looked out the window again, it was gone and all he did see was what appeared to be a colourful rocket with owl talons.

“Everything ok, Clyde?” Another member of the crew asked.

He placed his right hand over his logo and sighed.

“Yeah, I seem to be seeing things tonight. Are we still doing the repairs tomorrow?” Clyde asked.

“Yep, how about you head to bed and we’ll keep watch” the other crew member called Draco suggested.

“Thanks, Draco” Clyde said, gratefully.

When he was asleep, Draco watched the window and saw the PJ Rocket dock at the space station.

“Guys? There’s some strange rocket outside!” he called.

When the other astronauts came to the window, the rocket had gone into camouflage.

“I…but it was right there!” Draco said in astonishment.

“It’s ok…maybe being on the station for 9 months is getting to you” one of them said, softly.

Draco sighed.

“Sorry, guys. Continue your studies for a bit and then we can all jet to bed” he stated.

The others nodded as they resumed their work.

-Back outside-

“Why did you follow me here, Romeo?” Newton asked, coldly.

“Me? Why I wanted to get another glimpse of space” Romeo said, innocently.

“Much like the idea of Night Ninja going for a jog, that’s hard to believe” Catboy stated.

Romeo just smirked.

“I do wonder when my old ‘Ninja pal’ will reappear” He wondered.

“Romeo, tell us what you’re doing in space or we’ll forcefully drag you back to earth!” Owlette threatened.

“Ok, feisty fowl. I wanted to observe Newton’s powers” Romeo admitted.

Newton glared at him.

Romeo chuckled.

Newton tried to move but couldn’t as Romeo used freeze glare on him.

He then tried using star power to shoot white star energy, but it fired everywhere.

Three blasts hit the side of the space station in the chaos.

“Romeo! Stop using star power, it’s my thing. You have 0 training to control it” Newton chastised.

Romeo used Anyu’s golden bubble trap to capture Catboy and Owlette.

Gekko teleported behind him and Romeo tried using the combination of Snow Leopard and Catboy’s speed with Owlette’s flight while in space.

His suit glowed red, light blue and dark blue due to this as he gradually tired out from the strain it caused.

“I knew it, you DID get our weaknesses!” Gekko noted.

Catboy patched into the flying Factory’s control system.

“Robot, you care about Romeo, right?” he asked.

“Yes, Master is my best friend” Robot replied.

“Then how about you pick him up and avoid him getting dissected by professional astronauts?” Catboy suggested.

The flying factory used a tracker beam to drag Romeo back inside to the main deck just as Snow Leopard and Firefly dragged PJ Robot to the PJ Jet while in space suits as well.

While maintaining camouflage, the robot crew didn’t detect them as the jet flew to the rocket in order to safely return to Earth.

“Hey Newton, did you recognise anyone in the space Station?” Gekko asked.

“Only two. Clyde was an old friend of my dad’s that I knew from watching Solar Flare and Flossy Flash because he played the character. Draco is famous for helping with different astronomy theories and growing lettuce in space” Newton shared.

“Sound pretty cool. Maybe you can share this Solar Flare show with us some time?” Owlette suggested.

“That would be fun. Are there any other things you like other the Flossy and Master fang?” Newton wondered.

“PAW Patrol” Gekko and Owlette replied.

“Slide the ferret” Catboy said at the same time.

“Oh, and PAW Patrol” he added.

Newton chuckled.

“You guys head home. I need to patch up the station before I leave” he stated.

He watched the rocket and factory leave before using his star power lasers to carefully fix the damage Romeo caused.

One of the astronauts took a picture of Newton as he was leaving: he came up as a figure in golden aura.

-Back in the Omniverse prison-

Since Romeo’s party, Night Ninja had discovered ‘Kim Possible’ and began marathoning all the ninja themed episodes of the show.

He had made a request to Fiona to get him a poster for his cell:

It was of Monkey Fist.

He had blue eyes (with black eye circles), a thin and tall body, sometimes stooped or with bent knees in a ready position, but usually with perfect posture with a long face with a large, hooked nose and prominent frown lines around the mouth, thick eyebrows, and large ears wearing the martial arts attire of a black Mandarin changshan tunic and pants with two Monkey Hands and Monkey Feet, due to genetic mutation accompanied by his monkey ninjas.

Night Ninja smiled in admiration.

“What a ninja he was…almost as good as my uncle” he muttered.

Having been supplied a notebook by Marcy to give his days more ‘excitement’, he began writing notes on his observation from his marathon along with what he knew about the structure of the building.

-That evening-

Romeo was in his basement lab, having left the PJ maniacs in charge of Robette and the Fly-bots on his ship.

“At least we know there’s people on the space station” Robot pointed out.

“That is a plus to our failure tonight but…what to do next?” Romeo wondered.

Munkigu appeared behind him and blasted a foghorn.

Romeo jumped in fright.

“Hello again, master Romeo” the monkey said with a bow.

“Thank you for distracting them long enough, faithful ally. The nest step is making their school life miserable. Can you handle that?” Romeo requested.

“Um…yes, sir. I…I am grateful you freed me” Munkigu said, softly.

“And I’m glad I found that scroll to do so” Romeo then gave Munkigu a walkie-talkie from his sky factory.

“It will help us keep in contact” he explained.

Munkigu bowed in gratitude before flying off.

Romeo got out his dimensional scroll again and looked over the list.

 _Perhaps I need to think bigger with my goals?_ He thought as he recalled the time he caught movement in the moat.

“Well at least I can still use PJ Robot as a spy” he muttered as he stopped at ‘Adventure Bay’ on the list and circled it.

He opened a green portal as Robot gave him a spread sheet on the status of the flying factories PJ Robot had previously worked on.

“Is it ready?” Hawkmoth asked.

“I’ll be sending them through the portal in about 4 days’ time” Romeo replied.

“Excellent, I’ll let Lila do then rest then” Hawkmoth stated.

Romeo smiled.

-In the Museum’s Library-

Armadylan and Renard Rusé were going through as many book as possible looking for a potential clue on what could turn a being human.

Renard was going through a mythology and legends book while Armadylan was going with a sea creatures book.

A single ‘clue’ was found so far: a purple beaded necklace with a dark purple shell hanging in the middle from the early Earth era that was stolen from Nerissa as part of her punishment.

The book said the following:

‘A lost artefact from eons past, legends says it once belonged to a sea witch and could potential harness different powers of grown or lost crystals. However, according to an unknown source, to make something work as intended after long inactivity, a spell from Mystery Mountain is needed’.

Watching everything from her viewing bubble, Octabella smiled.

“Looks like they kept their promise” she stated.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soleil means Sun in French.  
> I decided to give the order temples around the world to explain the guardian who showed up in New York's sudden appearance (I was that confused by it, ok?).  
> Side note: Octabella has the exact same voice as in the show but the difference here is she sounds like a teen.  
> So, next time, we'll be tackling some more 'drama' and intensity.
> 
> See ya next time!


	23. Chapter 23- Morne consequences, high school dilemma, tests and calamity (accident)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morne- Bleak (in French)  
> very small elements from 'Star Buddies' are included.  
> Warning: I'm very bad at writing romance.

In the Quantic universe, it was now the 20th November: Kagami’s 16th birthday (three days days after Marinette, Adrien and Neku returned from their trip in Tibet).

Marinette was hanging out with her at her small circle of friends party (including the classmates Marinette and Adrien knew) to celebrate. It was held at the hotel Chloe’s family owned.

It was almost a month now since she had told Alya her secret and she hadn’t responded to her calls.

The ladyblog was on hiatus since that day as well.

At the party was Adrien, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Luka, Marinette, Chloe, Sabrina, Nathaniel, Marc and Alya.

Lila was left out due to her lying tendencies and ‘reputation’ as her ‘excuse’ for not attending was in her words ‘going on a business trip to London’.

“Marinette, did you and Alya have a fight?” Luka asked.

“Um….not exactly. I sort of shared something personal and she ran away to process and…we haven’t spoken in almost a month” Marinette confessed.

“Maybe try approaching her and see if she’s ok?” Luka suggested.

She looked over at her best friend.

Alya was now with Nino at one of the tables.

Nino nudged her towards Marinette and Alya looked over at her sheepishly.

Marinette casually, but in form of an awkward walk, headed over to her.

“Hey Alya, are…you alright?” she asked.

Alya gestured to Nino to leave.

“Are…we still friends?” Marinette was afraid of the possible answer.

“Of course, we are. I…I thought it over and I understand why you didn’t tell me. While I’m unsure about Lila lying…I do know that she shouldn’t keep the fox miraculous” Alya began.

“What are you trying to say?” Marinette questioned.

“What I’m saying is…I trust you and trust that you will find evidence to proof the rest of your claims about Lila” Alya said with a small smile.

“Are you going to continue the Ladyblog?” Marintte wondered.

“Yes, but on occasion now. I want to try getting a small interview with Chimera when he next shows up” Alya said, excitedly.

“Alya, Marinette; Are you enjoying the party?” Kagami asked.

“Yes, we certainly are” Marinette replied, gratefully.

“Happy birthday, Snow Angel” Alya said with a wink.

“Thank you, Alya. I’m glad my mother allowed me to have a party this year. She may be strict, but she does care a lot…I just wish Adrien’s dad showed more care for him” Kagami stated.

“Kagami-San, It’s an honour to be invited to this party” Neku said, humbly.

“You’re welcome but you don’t have to be formal here, we’re here to have fun” Kagami said with a smile.

Nino sent a request to the DJ and everyone began to jam to the dance music together.

-That evening-

Lila began to stalk Neku when he went to his company before heading home after the party as the start of her next plan to ruin all the bad influences on Adrien.

When Neku was home, Lila split from his path to her empty house.

“Andrew, I’ll need some help with tracking the missing fox miraculous” Neku stated.

He then phoned Marinette quickly.

“Did you make progress with Alya?” he asked.

“Yep, just be careful. Lila still have the Fox Miraculous. You may need to pull a trick on her to get it back” Marinette warned.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Marinette” Neku stated as he ended the call.

 _Looks like Chimera is going hunting_ he thought.

-The next day (during Art and music Club)-

Lila was targeted AGAIN by an akuma while wearing the miraculous due to jealousy regarding everyone else’s natural talents like paint, street art, writing etc.

Neku as Chimera was the first to arrive to defend everyone from her cunning tactics.

“I suggest you hand over that miraculous” Chimera advised.

“I have a better idea. You give me YOUR Miraculous” Lila stated as she used her flute to hypnotise him.

Like with Queen Wasp and Miracle Queen, Volpina 2.0 had been given extra power upgrades.

“Hey Lila!” Alya cried.

She looked over at the reporter teen with a venomous look.

“If Ladybug REALY trusted you, maybe you wouldn’t get targeted by Hawkmoth a billion times” Aly taunted.

Although her anger was beginning to boil, Volpina managed to mask it from her.

“Really? Well, I can help you become Rena again if you get Chat Noir’s ring” She suggested in a tempting voice.

Alya paused for a moment and that was when the duo appeared to help Chimera.

She looked back at her friend and then shook he head.

“No, I’d rather help with my other skills” she stated.

She did the sweeping leg move to knock her off-guard, but Chimera moved in to attack Alya with his swords.

Chat Noir used his cane to block them as Alya went inside for safety.

“Thank you for your help, Alya” Ladybug said, softly.

Alya just smiled at her before going inside.

“Volpina, the longer you keep lying the more likely it will be that karma will get you” Ladybug warned.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you cared about ‘saving’ me. You want the necklace so bad? Then come and take it” Volpina taunted.

She then made Lady Wifi appeared wither flute to distract Ladybug as Chimera held Chat Noir in a manner similar to a chocking hold.

Just as Volpina was approaching Chat Noir, Ladybug activated her lucky charm and gained a grappling hook.

She used it to tie Volpina up as Chat Noir manged to break free and used his cataclysm on the miraculous.

The akuma was then released and purified.

Chimera quickly grabbed the necklace from Lila as she reverted back.

“You little miss fox, need to let go of grudges and get a LIFE” he said, sternly.

“I could but then life wouldn’t be very fun” Lila pointed out with a smirk.

“You’re never getting the fox miraculous back, Lila. Your time of lies will run out” Ladybug warned.

Lila scoffed.

“Yeah, and who would have the guts to actually catch me out, huh?” she asked, sarcastically.

-That evening-

Marinette was on the phone to Alya.

“Yes, Alya. You will be that interview as promised. I just need to take careful of a minor thing first and then he’ll come over” Marinette was saying.

“Thanks a bunch, I really own ya one” Alya stated.

The call ended moments before Chimera appeared.

“One fox miraculous delivered back to the humble guardian” He said, gracefully.

Handing over the small box, Marinette gave him a small smile.

“Thank you, I’m sorry I indirectly caused all of this” she said, sheepishly.

“Mistakes happen and I’m glad we fixed it. See ya tomorrow, Marinette” he said.

“You know where to go before heading home?” she asked.

He nodded.

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock on Alya’s window.

When she opened it, there was Chimera with a soft smile.

“Chimera, right?” she asked.

“Yep, that’s me. Nice to meet you, Alya. I was directed here for a special interview” He replied.

Alya’s eyes lit up in excitement.

She got out her phone and did a practise run on the question before filming him as he answered her questions.

After the interview, Chimera had his own question.

“If someone were to get proof that Lila lies, what would be the best method?” he asked.

“Well, maybe hiring her would work” Alya suggested.

“Can I trust you to not to report on a secret?” Chimera asked, softly.

Alya nodded.

“Roots, Disassemble”

There was a yellow flash as the costume peeled away to reveal Neku underneath.

“It’s…you? no wonder Ladybug trusts you” Alya said, half playful and half shock.

Neku chuckled.

“I trust that you can keep this a secret or at least not share it with the entire world” he stated.

“So, do you have a plan to get evidence?” she asked.

“Yeah and I might need an assist with a few behind the scenes stuff….” Neku began.

She had been offered a job to be an assistant at Neku’s company and help him with managing schedules and technology spreadsheets.

Over the next few days (half a week), Lila would silently tail Neku on his way to his company after school.

When she didn’t tail him and was doing her job, she and Neku began to form a friendship after some reluctance.

He then invited her in his office after getting to know her for about half a week now.

“I must say, Neku... your office is quite, what's the word? Beautiful” Lila complimented.

“It's nothing, Lila, and by that, I mean nothing but the best for a CEO of an international tech company, Africa not included” Neku stated.

“Really, it must be nice having all this stuff. Are you not lonely in this office?” Lila asked.

“Sometimes. I once had Agreste-san over for a conversation, and he was really impressed with how my company was eons ahead of our time” Neku shared.

“Mr. Agreste was here at your company? No way!” Lila exclaimed.

“Yes way! Anyway... since we are here... how about we exchange secrets with each other, since we are now such good friends” Neku began, politely.

Lila smiled.

“Alright but you go first” she insisted.

“Okay. One of my secrets is that I kinda had a crush on Chloé Bourgeois, aka Queen Bee…..” Neku began.

-The next day-

Lila slipped into Neku’s company and into the air ducts to his office.

Neku came into his office, it being afternoon by this point, and secured the door when he closed it.

He sat at his desk and peered in the drawer; his small box was still safe.

“Master, do you think we’ll be able to beat Hawkmoth soon?” Roots asked.

“I hope so, but I better put the necklace away for now. Hopefully the dark miraculous have been destroyed by now…that…was a heavy burden protecting them. Roots, I renounce you for now” Neku stated as his kwami went inside the dormant jewellery.

After placing the necklace inside the box, he headed out for a briefing with some of his staff that included a video call with Gabriel.

While he was gone, Lila jumped down from the air duct into his office.

Going through the drawers, she found the miniature dark miraculous box.

Lila opened the box and saw Neku's pendant.

“Well, well, well... looks like Neku decided to take off his pendant after all” she muttered.

She took his pendant and put it on her neck, releasing Roots from his resting place.

“What's up, mast-What the...?! You're not N-“ Roots began.

Just then, Roots spewed up bubbles, due to the spell that prevents him from saying his master's name.

“So, what’s your name, shrimp?” Lila asked, snidely.

“The name's Roots, but I know who you are. You're Lila Rossi, aren't you?” Root remarked, sternly.

“Smart little thing, aren’t you? So, what are the words to command you then? I’ve used a version of Trixx before” Lila boasted.

“Like I would tell you. You're the reason Marinette got expelled from school that one time” Roots pointed out.

“I'm also the reason she was allowed back” Lila bragged.

“Either way, I won't tell you one word” Roots said, firmly.

Lila then noticed something on Neku's desk. It was a note. Gazing upon it, Lila gave an evil smile.

“Is it... assemble?” she asked.

Roots went slightly pale.

 _And Neku seems to be a guardian as well_ She thought slyly.

“I knew it. What else does Neku know?” she asked.

The kwami remained silent.

It was now 45 minutes since Neku left.

She then cleared her throat.

“Roots... asse-“ she began in a clear voice.

Just then, the door to Neku's office burst open, revealing Neku in the door.

He saw Lila before the small box and she was wearing his Miraculous.

Also, he saw Roots floating beside Lila.

“What is the meaning of this, Lila?” he asked, carefully in a stern tone.

“Master!” Roots cried as he flew over to Neku.

“Master? As in...” Lila began.

Roots then noticed that Lila's smile... turned into an evil grin.

“All this time, I was eager to know who Chimera really was, and all this time, he was standing right in front of me” she said in a calculating way.

“Fine, you got me, Lila. I'm Chimera. Happy now?” Neku sighed.

“I can’t be satisfied unless you suffer humiliation just like Marinette but WORSE” She remarked, coldly.

“You better give me back my Miraculous this instant, Lila!” Neku had a glare that was like thunder.

“I have a better idea. Roots... ASSEMBLE!!!” she cried.

Lila gained Neku’s Chimera outfit from her strong desire to humiliate him and used one of the gadgets in the office to disguise her voice to match Chimera’s.

She looked at herself in a nearby mirror.

“Knock, knock? Who's there? The end of your perfect life, Neku Tagamoto!” Evil Chimera (Lila) taunted.

“You won't get away with this, Lila Rossi! Ladybug and Chat Noir will know you're not me, you'll see” Neku pointed out.

“Oh, believe me, Neku. They won't” Evil Chimera stated.

She then headed off and sent a message to Chat Noir.

Neku looked over at the phone on his desk.

“Not on my watch” he muttered.

He picked it up, and dialled a certain number.

Moments later, a voice was heard:

‘Hello?’

“Remember me? I'm Neku Tagamoto. I was among the French Students when we visited New York” Neku said, quickly.

“I remember you. You chose my friend Olympia Hill to be the CEO of your company” the voice recalled.

It belonged to Knightowl/ Barbara.

“The American Branch, to be precise. Listen. (sighs) I know you and Chimera haven't been on best terms... but he needs your help. His source of power, his Miraculous, was stolen, and now someone is roaming around Paris, impersonating him. He asked me to inform you and ask you if you could help Ladybug and Chat Noir take down the imposter” Neku requested.

“Ok, we’ll come over as soon as possible” Knightowl confirmed.

“How long would you need to get here?” Neku asked.

Just then, the door to Neku's office started to glow.

It opened, whereas the entire United Heroez (minus Majestia) stepped through, soon to come face to face with Neku.

“Does this answer your question?” Knightowl asked.

Neku hung up.

“Pretty much” he then smiled.

Eagle then noticed the small Box on Neku's desk.

“Is that what I think it is, sir?” she asked.

“It’s another miraculous box like that guardian you know….the tiny delivery boxes right?” Knightowl observed.

“I guess the cat's out of the bag then. The full box is with the order in Tibet, possibly destroyed by now.

Neku closed the box and placed it away.

“Chimera's Miraculous must belong to that box…” Eagle began.

Eagle then realized what that meant.

“You're Chimera, aren't you?”

Neku went pale on that one.

“It’s ok. I’m good with secrets, right mother?” Eagle reassured.

“Mother?! You're a woman?!” Neku asked in surprise.

Knightowl then removed their mask, revealing themselves as a woman.

“I thought all the miraculous heroes knew given what happened on Liberty Island” she stated.

“I wasn't on Liberty Island when that happened. I was mostly busy with hunting down Hawk Moth. Also, we were keeping you guys busy when you were out of control thanks to the effects of the Eagle Miraculous” Neku recalled.

“Well thank you for the assistance in that mission, young hero. The legacy of Knightowl and sparrow has been around for generations since the 1880’s and we disguised ourselves as males to carry on their legacy as ‘immortal heroes’. But I’m working on updating my suit and sparrow’s for the new change thanks to Eagle” Knightowl explained.

“Nice” he complimented.

“So, what was that about an imposter?” the adult hero asked.

“This girl named Lila Rossi. She somehow found a way into my company and knows the Dark Miracle Box. Now she's planning on impersonating Chimera by spreading chaos and destruction among Paris. AND... with her voice disguised, people will think that I have turned evil. Chimera's reputation as a superhero will be ruined. I'll be ruined!” Neku said, hurriedly.

“So, do you have a plan to stop her?” Eagle asked.

“Well...” he looked over at the box.

“One option would be to use another Dark Miraculous to stop Lila. Unfortunately...they’re gone” Neku said, disappointingly.

“Hold on a second. What's a Dark Miraculous?” Eagle questioned.

“Something I shall explain when the time is right. But right now, we must do something. Lila has to be stopped” Neku urged.

“I'll have everyone here set out to search for her. Let's go” Knightowl instructed.

“Uncanny Valley and I'll stay behind, Mom. Neku needs all the help he can get” Eagle offered.

“Alright, good luck” Knightowl said as the United Heroez left the office in search of Lila.

“So how are these miraculous different?” Eagle asked.

“Those Miraculous contain the souls of the vilest evildoers known throughout history, from Morgana le Fey to Attila the Hun” Neku explained.

“It is 50% likely that you’ll be affect by these souls no matter which one you chose in theory” Uncanny Valley noted.

“I rather not risk it, Uncanny Valley. You see, no matter what Dark Miraculous I wear, if I put even one toe out of line while using them, the souls inside them could take control of me before I even have the chance to turn back” Neku added.

“Wait so the chimera…” Neku shook his head.

“Please, Eagle. I don’t want to disturb the guardians in Tibet over this” he pleaded.

Eagle thought for a slight moment.

“Wings of Justice!” she commanded.

Eagle reverted back to Jess.

She then took off her Miraculous and handed it to Neku.

“I want you to use the Miraculous of the Eagle, Neku” she said, gently.

“Are you sure? Ladybug told me that she entrusted you with it” Neku reminded her.

“Our mothers taught us that superheroes always do the right thing, and it seems that right now, Jess IS doing the right thing” Uncanny Valley noted.

Neku took the Miraculous from Jess.

“I won't let you down, guys” he promised as he put on the Miraculous, resulting in Lirri to appear before him.

“Oh hello” Liiri stated.

“Konnichiwa. Call me Neku” Neku greeted.

“You're not Jess, you know that Fledgling?” Liiri asked.

“Behind you, Liiri” Jess called.

“Jess has temporarily revoked you as her kwami” Neku explained.

“Exactly. Liiri... you shall help Neku get back something that means a lot to him” Jess added.

“Very well then. All you have to say is... Liirri, Wings of Liberty” the eagle kwami advised.

Neku cleared his throat, closed his eyes and thought about a Steller's sea eagle.

“Liiri... Wings of Liberty!!!” he cried.

Immediately, his outfit changed to make him look like he was a Steller's sea eagle: an costume that was a mix of black and white with his sleeves having feather patterns and a yellow tiger print near his chest (signifying his feelings for Chloe) and a black mask with an orange beak to resemble to bird’s. He also gained boots that resembled Queen Bee’s.

Neku then inspected himself.

“So, Jess, Uncanny Valley... how do I look?” he asked.

“You look majestic” Jess complimented.

“Arigato” Neku said, gratefully.

Interestingly, Neku summoned eagle wings and marvelled at them before figuring out how to put them away when needed.

“Uncanny Valley, I need you to scan all of Paris, and make out where Lila could have gone. That is... if you can do such a thing” he requested.

Neku thought for a moment, and then he had an idea.

“Can you hack into Paris' security systems?” he asked.

“Leave it to me” Uncanny Valley said as she then closed her eyes, and concentrated.

It wasn't long before her eyes sprang open.

“I found the imposter. She's headed for the Eiffel Tower” she reported.

“Well then... time for Steller to shine” He stated with determination.

Steller/Neku summoned his wings and flew the base of the Eiffel Tower.

He saw that the area was in chaos. People running for their lives, screaming like it was the end of the world.

And in the centre was Lila, facing off against Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“LILA ROSSI!!!” Steller yelled.

Lila turned and saw Steller flying towards her.

“What the...?” she questioned in Neku’s voice.

Her voice was in disguise the whole time she was in costume thanks to the gadget she stole.

Ladybug caught her with her yo-yo while she was distracted.

Steller landed before Lila.

“Neku Tagamoto sent me. He demands that you give the Miraculous of the Chimera right now!!!” he ordered.

“That's absurd. I *AM* Neku Tagamoto” Lila said, matter-of-factually.

“Liar! I just met up with Neku, and he told me everything” a voice added.

Moments later, Knightowl and the rest of her team showed up.

“Who are you? Some guardian from America?” Lila questioned.

Steller then pieced together what Lila just said.

“Hold on. What makes you think that I'm from America?” he asked.

“For starters, I'm facing off against some loser named Knightowl, along with those other morons who call themselves the United Heroez. And you’re using the Eagle miraculous that was found in North America” Lila retorted.

“Those 'morons', fyi, save New York everyday from scumbags like you, thank you very much. Also, anyone can use a miraculous” Steller remarked.

“This is your last warning, Lila Rossi. Give us the Miraculous of the Chimera, or there will be consequences” Knightowl demanded.

“NO!!! This is my Miraculous!!! I am worthier of it than Neku Tagamoto!!! SHAPESHIFT!!!” Lila exclaimed as he transformed into a Wolf and attacked Steller.

Fortunately, Steller saw it coming, and tossed a feather at her.

“Liberation!!! Lila, your fear of being alone, desperation for attention and tiny morals that prevent you from speaking the truth and directly harming others outside of humiliation holds you back. I release you from these chains and compel you to speak the truth!” He cried.

Lila/evil chimera tried to fight it off for about 30 seconds.

"Lila Rossi is lonely and conceals true emotions about her dad, Prince Ali has never met Lila and Jagged Stone has never written a song about Lila" she blurted out

before looking over a news channel helicopter, without faltering was one thing that came to mind.

“I Chimera, newest hero for Paris, am Neku Tagamoto!” Lila yelled.

“UH, OH!” Ladybug gasped.

Like lightening, everyone heard and Alya was filming them.

“Cool down” Steller commanded.

The Eagle power stopped, and Lila smiled wickedly.

“Try to bounce back out of this one, Steller” Lila smirked.

Steller looked around and saw that several people have witnessed the confession.

“What have you done? You just gave away Neku's own identity” Knightowl asked in disapproval.

“I'm sorry. That was the first thing that came to my mind!” Steller said.

“That's right, people. I am actually Neku Tagamoto, CEO of the French branch of Tagamoto Industries” Lila gloated.

Steller stood like frozen as Lila went on.

Eventually, he had enough. He charged at her, and flew her up into the air, until they were on top of the Eiffel Tower.

“What have you done?!” he cried.

Lila smirked.

“Disassemble” She commanded.

She changed back to herself, removed the voice disguise generator, removed the Chimera Miraculous and dropped it to floor.

“My work here is done” She remarked, proudly.

“How could you do this to Neku?” Steller asked.

“How could I not? Neku Tagamoto ruined my chance with the fox miraculous and meddled with Alya in some fashion. I can’t use her against Marinette anymore, and now, he must pay” Lila retorted.

“You deserved it. After all those lies you spread, it was no wonder Marinette was secretly an emotional wreck lately. You affected her friends” He pointed out.

Steller reverted back to Neku.

He picked up the Chimera Miraculous and put it back on.

“Well, Lila... you got what you wanted. Because of you, another hero must retire, just Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, King Monkey, Pegasus, Ryuko and Queen Bee. Because of you, Hawk Moth now knows who I am, and he'll possibly come after me. But hey... you have successfully ruined my life, just like you swore. I hope you're happy” Neku remarked.

He then left in disgust.

“Better hide, Liiri. The last thing Paris needs is another hero unmasked” he whispered as he headed to the elevator to get to the ground.

Lirri nodded and hid in one of his suit pockets

Just as Neku reached the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, Knightowl came before him.

She held out a hand.

“I reckon Eagle lent her Miraculous to you” she guessed.

Neku tearfully handed the Eagle Miraculous to Knightowl.

“Tell her that I blew it” he said, softly.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, kid. All heroes make mistakes, it’s how you learn from them that matters” she advised.

He looked and saw that people were witnessing the whole scene, Alya still filming.

“Is that phone still filming?” Neku asked with a sigh.

He walked over and stood before Alya.

“For those who just overhear that confession... despite it being an imposter... it's true. For those who don't know me... I'm Neku Tagamoto... and I used to be Chimera. Used to be! Thanks to my imposter, better known as Lila Rossi, I'll probably never get to be Chimera again, due to it being broadcasted on live Television, along Hawk Moth possibly knowing my true identity. This is Neku Tagamoto, signing off as Chimera” Neku said, disheartened to Alya’s phone.

Neku walked off, leaving everyone totally upset and concerned.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Hawk Moth witnessed the whole broadcast, sporting an evil grin.

“Another hero exposed. Pity it had to be Neku. He was such a great partner to work with. However, it would be interesting to akumatize someone with a Miraculous originally used for evil” he monologed to himself.

Hawk Moth held his hand open, whereas a butterfly flies onto it.

He gently placed his other hand over it, infusing it with dark energy.

Afterwards, he let the butterfly, now an akuma, fly off.

“Fly away, my little akuma, and evillize his freshly crushed spirit!” he commanded.

Meanwhile, Neku was entering the local hotel (Le Grand Paris), Chloé saw him approaching.

On his way there, he was followed by three figures.

“I reckon you saw the broadcast” Neku said, softly.

“Yes.... um... are you ok?” Chloé asked.

“I'm fine, Chloé. I just can't believe that Lila would stoop that low” Neku said, bitterly.

Chloé sighed.

“I knew she was trouble, the day she made me do that Ridiculous dance to summon ladybug. Always a liar and always alone” she remarked.

She shook her head in dismay.

Just then, Neku saw something flying above. He gasped with a smile.

“Maybe there is a way to get back at her” He pondered.

Chloé then saw what Neku meant. An Akuma.

“Are you crazy? Neku, you know what that thing is, right?” she reminded him.

“Nothing personal, Chloé, but this time, Lila has gone too far. And now, she must pay” Neku declared.

He took a proud pose, exposing his Miraculous to the Akuma.

“Come to me, little Akuma, and evillize me!!!”

The akuma flew down, and... merge with his Miraculous.

Suddenly, his Miraculous started to give out spark.

“What the...?” he then paused.

It was then that he held his head, groaning in pain.

“Neku! Chloé cried in concern.

“I'm fine, Chloé! Just get out of here!” he pleaded; the pain was heavy in his voice as he winced.

He screamed and screamed, as his Miraculous gave out one spark after another.

And then it slowly ceased. Neku lay there, completely out of breath.

He slowly got up, inspecting himself all over.

Neku sported an evil smile and his eyes glowed yellow.

“It worked. My soul has transferred over into his body. I'm free!” He now had a stronger Japanese accent compared to his regular voice.

Neku looked over and saw Chloé looking at him with fear.

“N-N-Neku... are you alright?” she asked, shivering in fear.

“The name's Toshi Tagamoto, young lady. Would you please tell me what era this is?” he said.

Chloé then recalled what Neku told her the other day about his Miraculous containing the soul of an evildoer.

“Holy smokes, it’s happened!” she said, softly.

“What... era... is this?” Toshi repeated.

“Um welcome to the 21st century, old man in a youth’s body” Chloé replied, in a highly nervous voice.

“21st Century, huh? 300 years have passed” Toshi realised.

Just then, a butterfly mask appeared before him.

“Is this Neku, formerly the hero Chimera?” Hawmoth asked.

He felt something was off.

“This is weird. It’s like Neku has been possessed” he muttered.

“You must be Hawk Moth. I sensed your presence through my Miraculous. I’m Toshi. I guess you’re to thank for my release” Toshi replied.

“Interesting. Very interesting. I also sense that you are eager to seek revenge against those who wronged you those many centuries ago” Hawkmoth noted.

“Yes, I want revenge on the Kwamii of creation and destruction who trapped me” Toshi revealed.

“In that case... (clears his throat) Discord, I am Hawk Moth. 300 years ago, your soul was trapped within your own Miraculous. Consider yourself free, thanks to yours truly. I will help you get revenge on those pesky kwamis by giving you the infinite power of transformation. You’ll be able to shapeshift into every last villain my akuma have created so far, whereas you will use their powers to bring chaos and dismay upon Paris, thus luring Ladybug and Chat Noir out of their hiding places. Once you can, you will defeat them, and bring me their Miraculous in return” Hawkmoth offered.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, eh? Guess Tikki and Plagg were busy for the last 300 years. Alright then, Hawk Moth. I shall kick their butts for you” Toshi agreed.

All of a sudden, dark mist surrounded Neku/Toshi, changing him into Discord, the original Chimera.

Discord had the head of a Wolf. Torso of a black panther, arms of a gorilla, legs of a dragon and the tail of a scorpion with burning yellow eyes.

Chloé who had hidden in a wardrobe while he’d been distracted, tried her best not to scream.

Discord shapeshifted into Stoneheart first.

“LILA ROSSI!!! Why did I say that name?” he yelled and then wondered to himself.

Discord noticed Chloé sneaking somewhere.

“YOU!!! Who’s Lila Rossi?” he demanded.

“She’s an Italian girl at our school who lies to get attention” Chloé confessed.

“Where is this school you speak of?” Discord asked.

As soon as he asked, he got flashes from Neku’s memory of the direction and headed outside.

“Never mind. I know where to look” he remarked.

Just then, he changed into Dark Cupid and flew off.

“I must alert Ladybug and Chat Noir” Chloé remarked but then remembered something.

“Of course! My bee signal is now destroyed. How could I have been so careless back then” she muttered.

“Perhaps I can help you” a voice offered.

Chloé turned and saw Eagle before her.

“I’m Eagle, and you must be Chloé” she said with a soft smile.

“Um hello, can you warn Ladybug and Chat Noir about Discord, he seems to have taken over my ...friend Neku” Chloé shared, worriedly.

“Neku?! This is not good. I was told about the Dark Miraculous. I never expected this to happen for real” Eagle cried in shock.

“Is there a way to help him?” Chloé asked.

“Perhaps we can help” a familiar male voice suggested as Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up at her window.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Am I glad to see you two!” Chloé exclaimed with relief.

“We saw how much you changed, Chloé, thanks to Neku and others which is why we’ll need all the help we can get” Ladybug revealed.

She then handed Chloé a box, much to her surprise.

“That is... if you are willing to follow orders one last time” she added.

“Is that... the Bee Miraculous?” Chloé asked.

“Yes, Neku hoped you’d be given one more chance and I’d like to give it to you now” Ladybug shared, gently.

Chloé struggled with her next choice of words for a moment and then nodded.

“You can count on me, Ladybug” she said, softly.

She took off the replica that Neku had given her and placed it beside her bed before taking the real thing from Ladybug.

Next thing she knew, Pollen appeared before her. She gasped and hid behind Ladybug.

“It’s okay, Pollen. Chloé is here to help us” Ladybug reassured.

“I’m really sorry for last time, I need your help to save a dear friend.....maybe more than a friend” Chloé pleaded.

Pollen looked at Ladybug, and then back at Chloé.

She nervously flew over to her.

“I am still hurt from when you sided with Hawk Moth... but if you’re really sorry... then I’ll be happy to serve you again, my queen” Pollen remarked.

“Remember, Chloé, just like last time, you must return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?” Ladybug asked.

Chloé sighed, then sported a stern face.

“Hawk Moth made a huge mistake when akumatizing Neku. I’m in, Ladybug. Pollen... buzz on!!!” she cried as she transformed once again into Queen Bee, feeling determined to save her friend.

Just then, Ladybug handed Queen Bee, Chat Noir, and Eagle several Miraculous.

“I know I said that I would not call upon them anymore, but this time, we need all the help we can get to stop Neku” she stated.

Queen Bee felt a tear running down her face.

“Toshi” she corrected, softly.

“Toshi?” Chat wondered.

Ladybug realized immediately what that meant.

“Queen Bee... you mean...” she began.

“The soul inside Neku’s Miraculous gained control of him!” Chat Noir finished.

“I did say possession earlier... Ladybug, can your lucky charm help save him?” Queen Bee questioned.

“I’m not sure” Ladybug admitted.

“Perhaps we should first concentrate on uniting our old allies first” Chat offered.

So, the quartet team headed out.

Ladybug took care of Alya and Nino.

“No way! Ladybug!” Alya cried.

“It’s been a while, Alya. I have something for you and Nino” Ladybug began.

She took out two boxes and handed them to them.

“Our Miraculous!” Nino was shocked by this.

“We know that I could no longer call upon you, due to Hawk Moth knowing your identities, but this is a top emergency. Your friend Neku has been akumatized, and we must stop him, or rather his ancestor, at all costs” Ladybug continued.

“His ancestor?!” the couple exclaimed.

“It’s a long story” Ladybug said, quickly.

“So, we use it just this once?” Nino guessed.

“Indeed, Nino. Remember, you must return them to me after we take down Discord” Ladybug requested.

“Discord. Interesting name for a supervillain. Ready, Nino?” Alya looked over at Nino.

“Let’s do this” Nino smiled at her.

Alya took the Fox Miraculous while Nino took the Turtle Miraculous.

They said the transformation phrases and the pair transformed before heading towards the school.

Chat Noir soon showed up with Viperion, Pegasus, and King Monkey, while Queen Bee showed with Ryuko.

They saw Gigantitan?!

The heroes were shocked by his sudden appearance.

The apparent Gigantitan turned and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“LADYBUG!!! CHAT NOIR!!!” Gigantitan yelled.

He lifted a foot, ready to crush them.

“Take cover!!!” Ladybug cried.

The heroes rushed to a pillar to avoid getting smashed.

“Okay... why is Gigantitan doing here? Also... how was he able to say our names? He’s only a baby!” Vhat wondered.

Just then, Gigantitan changed into the Pharaoh.

“It’s him!” Queen Bee realised.

“So, he transformed like Chimera but all the villains we’ve face before?!” Ladybug cried.

“Any suggestions on how to save Neku?” Chat asked.

“Lila Rossi! Show yourself! Or are you afraid to have your backside whooped?” ‘Pharaoh’ demanded.

“She’s not here!” Ladybug yelled.

Discord turned and saw Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Ryuko, King Monkey, Pegasus and Viperion before him.

“Well, well, well. Looks like Tikki and Plagg found themselves some new minions after all” Discord noted.

“You must be Discord, release our friend or things will get ugly!” Ladybug threatened.

“I have a better idea. Give me your Miraculous, or I will destroy Paris” Discord retorted.

Rena Rouge used her flute to make illusions of the heroes as cover.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug commanded.

The lucky charm turned out to be a pocket watch and a replica of Neku’s box.

“A pocket watch? Last time, it was a keychain” Eagle noticed.

“That’s the Lucky Charm for ya. Always random. One time, it was a snorkel” Chat recalled.

“Hold on. I know what I need to do. You and the others keep Discord busy. I’ll be back soon” Ladybug requested.

“Good luck, Buginette” Chat Noir replied.

She headed off to find Alix.

It wasn’t long before she witnessed her being chased by Timebreaker.

“Not on my watch” she said as she tossed her yo-yo, catching the apparent Timebreaker in it, buying Alix enough time to escape.

She then raced towards Neku’s company to figure out if his box was the key.

On the way there, a white portal appeared and out came Adult Bunnyx.

“Mini-Bug, I came as soon as I sensed something was up in the past in the burrow. And don’t worry, younger me isn’t need just yet” Bunnyx reassured.

“Alright, come on” Ladybug said.

When they reached Neku’s office, she found the box in the drawer like Neku had shown her and opened it. Someone had returned the miracle box for one night only.

In one of the sections was a note:

‘Look for bronze Kiseru battle pipe, it has the power to heal/stop possessions of any kind (except a haunting)’.

Ladybug caught a glimpse of something white when she was putting the note back: the white cat miraculous.

“Ladybug…I think this remnant of the future you erased a while ago is something the universe created to keep the balance after it was erased as a warning” Bunnyx said, gravelly.

“I…just hope no one ever has to use it” Ladybug said, softly in horror.

During a quick search, Ladybug discovered the pipe in question is from the feudal Japan era when Tentomushi was active and had to give out when it may have been first used.

The suggested answer was the era of King Arthur/ Late 5th Century England near Camelot.

“Don’t worry, Ladybug. I’ll hand this part. You help the others keep the villain busy, see ya in a minute” Bunnyx stated.

She summoned a white portal and went through.

On the other side, she arrived in late 5th century England near Camelot during the time King Arthur led the charge again the Anglo Saxons.

Inside Camelot, a Knight in black armour with the guardians’ symbol on it wielding a staff that had a flag had three black cat symbols on it, who had just caught King Mark of Cornwall wearing the unicorn necklace (it was sometime after Morganna’s ‘death’).

Adult Alix changed back to herself, and, after disguising her as one of the castle’s staff, secretly followed King Mark around, as he wreaked havoc around Camelot, due to Morgana having gaining control of him.

Eventually, she saw how King Mark’s wife Isult was able to talk him out of it, followed by a person wearing Ladybug’s colours who was one of the castle guards lit a wooden pipe with cannabis and blew it at the king.

This was followed by Isult giving him a true love’s kiss, followed by King Mark forcefully removing the Miraculous off of him.

“That’s it!” Adult Alix said, softly.

This pipe later on to become the bronze Kiseru battle pipe in the hands of Tentomushi.

She hurried to the outskirts of town, making sure no one saw her, and got out her Miraculous.

Then she transformed and jumped through a portal.

Meanwhile, back in the present, Ladybug and Chat Noir were busy fighting off Discord at the school.

“Give it up, you two! You don’t stand a chance against a Dark Miraculous! And to top that...” he began.

He changed into Technolizer next.

Queen Bee was waiting for a good moment to use her venom attack on him.

“WHERE IS LILA ROSSI?” Discord cried.

“Like we would tell you?” Queen Bee sassed.

“YOU!!!” Discord barked at Principal Democles.

“Lila Rossi. Do you know her?” he asked.

“She is a student at this school but is having a sick day” Principal Democles confessed.

“So, she’s not here. Arigato” Discord said as he changed into Dark Cupid and flew off again.

“Something tells me that this will be harder than I thought” Pegasus muttered.

Eagle headed after ‘Dark Cupid’.

Ladybug and Chat Noir used the purple power up to be Cosmobug and Astrocat once more to catch up.

A white portal appeared in the museum and Adult Bunny found the bronze Kiseru battle pipe, then rushed to find the young heroes.

She first stopped to see her young self quickly.

“Mini-me, I need a favour” She began.

“Anything, cool me” Alix said, excitedly.

-30 Minutes later-

On the way to the school, she came across Lila.

“What are you, some cosplay reject?” she sniped.

Bunnyx glared at her.

“There’s a villain who desires to fight you but….you’re WAY worse” she remarked.

She dragged the cunning Italian teen with her.

Discord spotted them from the sky and landed, shifting into Maledictator.

“Lila, I finally found you!” he cried.

She immediately tried to run.

“I command you to stop!” he yelled.

Lila’s body glowed yellow as she could no longer move.

By this point they were on the street near Marinette’s family bakery.

Discord smiled.

The heroes landed close by a few minutes after.

“Let her go, Discord!” Ladybug cried.

Bunnyx quickly whispered something in her ear and Ladybug nodded.

“Good luck, Mini-bug” she stated as she opened a portal and headed off.

Not too long after that, Alix arrived with the bronze Kiseru battle pipe.

“I’m here to help, Ladybug” she stated.

“So, you have a regular teen girl help in place of the rabbit, interesting” Discord pondered.

Burning some soothing herbs, she used the pipe on him and blew vapor on him.

In defence mode, he shifted to Gigantitan but the vapor clouded his vision.

“Ok so the akuma is most likely in the miraculous” Ladybug began.

“Yeah that’s where it is. I saw it” Queen Bee confirmed.

“Chloe…the way to save him is with a kiss and this vapor. It must be both in the same moment” Ladybug said in a low voice.

“So, Rena and Carapace after getting refuelled, you’ll draw his fire with illusions. Eagle, Queen Bee, you’re with us. Queen Bee will need an opening to get to Discord” Chat Noir stated.

Pegasus and Viperion stayed together as they teleported behind Discord and used the lyre to distract his focus.

Eagle gave Chloe a lift to Discord’s face.

“I hope you can forgive you for not asking first” she muttered before giving him a kiss with the vapor still covering him.

His arms teared off the chimera miraculous and his eyes and appearance reverted.

Ladybug then broke it and purified the akuma.

Using her miraculous ladybug power, everything including the chimera was fixed and Neku was himself again.

Chloe blushed in embarrassment.

“Thank you for saving me, my sweet bee” Neku said, softly.

She tearfully gave him a hug.

“Is it over?” she asked.

“Not exactly, he’s back in the chimera but… I can’t use the miraculous for now. I hope that’s ok, Roots” Neku said, sadly.

“I understand, Master” Roots replied.

Neku then put the chimera miraculous in his pocket.

“Guys, I’ll meet you at the school. Chloe, same place I saw you earlier” Ladybug said as they all rushed off to hide before transforming back.

After refuelling Tikki and Plagg, Chat Noir and Ladybug retrieved the other miraculouses.

“Thank you for trusting me, Ladybug” Chloe said.

“You’re welcome. I suggest seeing if Neku and Sabrina need any company” Ladybug suggested.

“I’ll…consider it” Chloe replied as she watched her ‘former’ hero but friend leap away.

Alix went back to the museum and returned the pipe.

On the display it read: ‘KISERU BATTLE PIPE: Item type: Hīrutsūru (heal tool)

Thought to have originated from feudal Japan only, some historians believe there were signs of this tool in the late 5th century as well when King Mark of Cornwall was somehow healed of his strange ‘contradictory’ behaviour’.

“Maybe it has a connection to the miraculous given its power?” She wondered to herself.

As Neku headed home, he came across Nino and Chris.

“We won't tell anyone. Please keep being Chimera on occasion, we need you” Chris begged.

Neku sighed.

“Alright, kid. I will on occasion” Neku promised.

When he got home, he placed the chimera miraculous inside his box.

The person who had brought the dark miracle Box to the office returned during the battle and headed off silently, leaving behind a unexpected ‘present’.

-That evening-

Lila returned to the mansion for another private meeting with Gabriel.

“You did well, Lila. Neku seems to feel he’s been forced to retire. Did you learn anything else during your visit to his company?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, he seems to be a guardian of a different type of miraculous. He called it the ‘Dark Miraculous’, sir” Lila shared.

“Interesting… You have been successful a number of times these past few years and I feel I trust you enough to share this. Ladybug is the new guardian of the Chinese miraculous and I…I have two miraculous in this building: the butterfly and Peacock. Do whatever you wish with this information but do NOT tell Adrien or his classmates” Gabriel stated.

“Alright, thank you sir” Lila sad as she was about to leave.

“Wait, I know someone who could do with a few new friends to anchor him in the right direction and I think you and he would get along well” Gabriel added.

“Who?” Lila asked.

“Adrien has a twin cousin Felix on his mother’s side who’s pretty lonely and remarkably jealous of Adrien. If you were to befriend him….” Gabriel began.

“Ah… I see. Let me know when he’s next in Paris and I’ll come over to say Hi” Lila remarked with a smirk.

“Gladly, see you again soon, Miss Rossi” Gabriel said as she left the mansion.

“What’s the next step now?” Nathalie asked.

“We see what Lila does with the new information I shared and give Felix a small test of loyalty when he’s over in the winter holidays” Gabriel stated.

“And after that… well, I have something in mind to share with Lila next year. Remember Nathalie, Chimera is the key to our victory in the long run” he added with a wicked smile.

Two days later, about six duplicate sky factories came through the green portal with a cruise ship coat of paint and a twin ring logo with ‘Mecano and Agreste Airwaves’ as the cruise line name.

Gabriel would go on to work for the rest of November up to Christmas to have his brand name (and Romeo's dad) fund this cruise line and got some of his staff to work on ad campaigns that he'd end up persuading both Lila and Adrien to start in them.

The ships themselves were staffed with fly-bots and were going to include human staff as well to reassure costumers.

-(Back with the PJs) The next day-

Kevin mustered up the courage to go over to Greg at break time.

“Hey Greg, would you like to hang out with me during art club?” he asked, nervously.

“Sure, Kevin. I always enjoy our play dates” Greg said with a smile.

He didn’t catch the way Kevin had asked the question as behind his long hair, Kevin was sweating like crazy due to nerves.

“See ya then” Kevin said quickly as he rushed off.

“Greg…did you see the signs?” Amaya asked, playfully.

“Huh?”

“Mate, he likes you” Connor pointed out.

“Well, yeah. He’s my friend and my favourite of the wolfys” Greg pointed out, innocently.

“Greg, remember when Mr Shawn went over what a ‘Crush’ is?” Connor stated.

“Oh….OH!” Greg’s eyes lit up in realisation.

“Gosh I don’t want to disappoint him” he sighed.

“Well, Greg, it’s best to just have fun and if anything does come up just remember to be gentle with your words” Amaya advised.

While they had been outside, a girl that resembled Marie went past.

She went to Hisoki’s crew.

“Hisoki, right? I’m Miku. A birdy told me that Greg has an admirer. Perhaps you guys can do something with this information” she shared.

During lunch time, Amaya went to the library to see if she could join any clubs.

She sat with Newton at one of the desks as he found a space book on asteroids and rock legends.

“Do they have any clubs here?” she whispered.

“There’s probably a writing club if you ask a librarian” Newton replied.

“Um…is your book any good?” she wondered.

“Yeah….I’m hoping to uncover what happened to the cosmic spirit animals. So far, this book mentions that one of the few signs that they even existed is the giggle rock that has some of their energy and makes anyone it goes around laugh uncontrollably” Newton shared.

“It sounds cool” Amaya said, softly.

“A giggle rock? Seriously?” Duncan mocked in amusement.

“What are you doing here, Duncan? I thought you were studying Maths for your desired Mechanic course” Newton pointed out.

“I am. Just…having a break, in the library” Duncan said, quickly.

He then looked Amaya in the eye.

“Is there someone you like as more than a friend?” he asked.

Amaya got flustered as her mind wandered to moments with Connor and Luna.

Then her phone went off due to her forgetting to put it on silent mode.

She had to rush out to answer the call outside.

“Hello?”

“Amaya, it’s Luna. Is there anything strange happening at school?” she asked.

“Oh…um…Hi Luna. Nothing too out of the ordinary, High school is very different from our last school” Amaya shared.

“Anything unusual like people showing up in different areas?” Luna wondered.

Amaya went silent for a moment.

“Um Luna, did you want to check on me?” she asked.

“Motsuki wanted me to” Luna said, quickly.

“But….um what is school like?” she added.

“High school seems to be full of end of term tests, studying, homework but more than we got previously and constant judgement” Amaya sighed.

“It sounds pretty difficult. Well, I did get this invite from Anyu last night….just keep me posted if anything strange happens” Luna suggested.

“I will” Amaya replied, softly before the call ended.

She then sighed.

-Meanwhile-

Connor was in the gym, hopping to get a chance to join the sports club, art, cooking and baking clubs due to his many interests.

When he tried to approach one of the PE teachers, Bella intercepted him.

“Are you sure you want to attend so many clubs? What if people judge you for not being BOY enough?” she mocked.

“Well, for your information, Bella. I’ve already learned to not worry about people’s judgement regarding toys, so I’m good” Connor said, confidently.

Bella smiled.

“I see…so you wouldn’t mind if everyone was told about certain crushes?” she asked, smugly.

Connor gave her a confused look.

“You wouldn’t do that…..not unless Henry and Alexis suggested it first….” He trailed off.

By the time, he figured out something was up, Bella was gone.

-That afternoon-

It was now after school as Kevin, Connor and Greg were heading to art club together.

Amaya decided to stay in the library for a bit with Newton and Tia.

Hisoki appeared with Duncan with a cocky smile.

“I heard there’s a love bug going around and decided you get top billing as ‘Cat Crush’” Hisoki stated.

“Cat…crush?” Amaya’s eyes were full of fear.

“It’s part of initiation, kid” he continued as he placed a jester hat with two cats hugging over a heart on her head as a ‘crown’.

“You gotta wear it the whole year” he added, softly.

“What?!” Amaya cried.

“If you don’t, we’ll go after your crush and Greg too” Duncan warned.

She looked over at Newton as he shook his head.

At about the same time, Alexis showed up at Art club and confronted Greg as he was enjoying his time with Kevin.

“Hello, boys. There’s a rumour going around that a certain kid has a thing for a certain kid in green” she began.

“And we heard it was you, Kevin” Henry added, accusingly.

Kevin was so nervous, he couldn’t speak.

“Hey, stop! There’s nothing wrong with him liking me” Greg defended.

Kevin smiled at him as he pushed back part of his hair.

“Well, we have a certain ‘tradition’ for love bird called the lizard love” Alexis began.

Henry got out a hat with a lizard and wolf on top.

“It involves wearing this hat, the entire year to show your love” Henry finished.

“And if I don’t?” Kevin asked.

“We’ll punish Greg, his friends and your siblings too” Alexis threatened.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Connor cried.

“Back off now and maybe we’ll let you join the sports club. Come any further and you wear a humiliating hat too” Henry snarled.

 _Boy, do I wish I could use my powers right now!_ Connor thought in vain.

“I….you know what I’ll say what I was hoping to say here tonight” Greg whispered to Kevin.

He nodded, realising that they both didn’t want snooping Henry and Alexis to overhear.

By the time the clubs were over for the day, the trio walked in silence, wondering why all of that had panned out that way.

Henry got out a walkie-talkie.

“Mission accomplished, sir” he said.

“Well done, my valuable ally. See ya tonight” Romeo said on the screen.

-That Night-

The Picture player caught Armadylan and Renard Rusé near one of the bridges close to the moat with books on cosmic legends.

“Guys can you take care of this? I need to talk to Kevin” Gekko said, quickly as he went on the lift to retrieve his rover.

On one of the streets, Kevin was driving the wolf wheelz while his siblings were taking a break: Rip was using this time to video call Arsène and Howler was chilling with Henry and Bella in his room for a sleepover.

“Kevin, you’re a great friend and I do appreciate you a lot but…I don’t like you as more than a friend then way you do with me. I’m really sorry” Gekko said, softly.

Kevin sighed.

“Yeah…I had this small feeling this would be the case” he admitted, sadly.

“but…given you believed in me when I wanted to be a good wolfy and a ‘Alpha Wolf’, I think I’ll be ok” his voice began to crack and betrayed his true emotion: heartbreak.

“We…..we can still be friends though, Kevin” Gekko said, eagerly.

Kevin remained silent.

He quickly drove off before Gekko got a good look at his current expression.

As PJ Robot and Snow Leopard were sent out to investigate near the moat, two figures slipped into the mystery mountain portal.

“What wrong, guys?” Patch asked.

“Trouble at school. Bullies and hats of crush humiliation” Catboy said, dejectedly.

“What about training drills to keep your mind off of it?” Patch suggested.

“Alright. You did want to see if we could handle the strain of juggling high school and night duties, right?” Owlette asked.

Gekko then teleported back in the blue room.

“I’ll join in. guess I scared Kevin off with rejection” he sighed.

“Too harsh?” Catboy wondered.

“No, too gently and enthusiastic” his friend shared.

“Alright, training begins now” Patch remarked.

-Meanwhile-

Hisoki was led by Marvin and Daisy to the Sky Factory to achieve his desire to meet his cousin.

When he arrived there, Robot and the fly-bots had finished prepping the duplicate flying factories for portal air travel.

“Um hello?” he asked.

“Robot, why do I hear an unfamiliar voice?” Romeo asked.

“Master Romeo, we have a guest that would like help with contacting Night Ninja” Marvin stated.

“Um…hi I’m Hisoki. I’m Night Ninja’s distant cousin, I’ve been told you have a way to contact him” Hisoki said, nervously.

Romeo examined him.

“Hmmm… definitely Takeshi. Alright, I’ll help just give me a few minutes” he sighed.

He turned his chair to Robot’s direction.

“Robot! Is the portal ready for delivery?” he called.

“Almost, Master” Robot replied.

Romeo then looked back at his scroll and smiled.

“Hisoki, what is it you desire?” he asked.

“To speak to my cousin”

“No, I mean truly desire. The thing you conceal from everyone at school” Romeo pointed out.

Hisoki sighed.

“I desire to no longer have all the pressure and expectations my family gives me to live up to our ‘legacy’ the way Night Ninja and even Night Warrior have” he admitted.

“Good, you’re learning. Maybe I can help with that; You help me scout out this ‘Adventure Bay’ and I’ll help you make contact with Night Ninja. Deal?” Romeo suggested.

Hisoki was about to shake his hand when he paused.

Henry had returned at the right moment.

“Hisoki, meet Monkigu. Monkigu, Hisoki” Romeo stated.

‘Henry’ was engulfed in red smoke before switching back to Monkigu and gave a small bow.

“Nice to meet ya, I am the great Monkigu!” he greeted.

“Romeo, is it, why is there a monkey talking to me?” Hisoki muttered.

“He’s a mythical monkey that’s how he speaks. This guy isn’t from Earth or rather didn’t evolve the same way the other primates did” Romeo explained, quickly.

“Can I leave now?” Monkigu asked.

“You may, yes. Your part of the plan is done for now” Romeo dismissed.

Monkigu flew off and paused as he looked at his flute.

 _Would Gekko still like me if he saw me again?_ He thought.

The physically 5-year-old monkey knocked on the door of the night den for a place to stay.

Back on the factory, Hisoki finally shook Romeo’s hand as Robot give him the thumbs up signal.

So, Romeo used the scroll to open the portal and the duplicate sky factories were sent through.

“Let the ‘Mecano and Agreste Airwaves’ air cruise line begin” he said, eagerly.

“What now?” Hisoki asked.

“Time for a scouting mission. Robot, Night Panther; Get this boy some suitable mission clothes” Romeo ordered.

He placed his phone in his green shoulder bag and opened another portal.

After putting on black mission clothes and training Hisoki for a few days, it was time.

Assuming they’d end up arriving during the night when crossing over, the two boys went through the portal to Adventure Bay, with it now being Mid-September.

In Space, Newton Star had just located the giggle rock and it glowed near his asteroid friends.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably have to up chapter 25 on hold for a bit due to lack of direction and inspiration. 
> 
> Not sure when I'll continue Newton's part of the story yet.
> 
> Supernova2015 helped me with the following outing Chimera scenario, the scene with Lila and Neku in his office and another scenario with Lila (the latter may take about 4 chapters to get to).
> 
> A friend helped me with a cool concept that I've hinted in this chapter.
> 
> See ya next time!


	24. Chapter 24- Winter trust test, mash of mystery and Moat with a hint of cosmic chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elements of Miraculous Adventures issues 2-4 (The Trash Krakken arc) is included (some things will be familiar and others very different).
> 
> There's also tiny references to a special called 'Jet to the rescue'.
> 
> Catboy will regain his Jacob Ursomarzo voice as he approaches age 12-13 and goes through high school (so about now it will be mix of him and Roman Lutterotti until age 12 as the former voice will be his preteen/teen/adult voice).

-In the winter holidays-

Felix came over to stay at mansion as promised which Adrien was thrilled about.

“I’m glad your dad allowed me to return for the holidays” Felix said in relief.

“Me too, Felix” Adrien agreed with a smile.

“I trust that you will behave yourself during your stay here, Felix” Gabriel said, sternly.

“Of course, Uncle” Felix said, playfully.

“Well….I was thinking we could go to the pier near the Passerelle des Arts tomorrow” Adrien suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea. Your bodyguard and Nathalie can accompany you both. I’ll need some time to plan an air cruise launching ceremony for business” Gabriel stated.

“Interesting, I’ve never heard of an AIR CRUISE before. Where are the ships from?” Felix asked.

“They’re imported from an associate” Gabriel replied, calmly.

Felix was led to one of the guest rooms as Adrien went back to his room.

“Hmmm…I know you’ve forgiven him, Adrien but just be careful, I have this cold feeling” Plagg warned.

“I’ll be careful, Plagg” Adrien promised.

Around the same time, Marinette’s parents had invited Gina and Rolland round for the holidays to make up for lost time.

So Marinette was splitting time before family, the bakery and friends by video call as equally as possibly.

She was planning to hang out with Luka in person on boxing day.

A student called Adam who had faced Adrien in Lacrosse once was planning to hang out with Marc, Nathaniel and Jean Duparc at the Île aux Cygnes and the Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris after Christmas.

Adam was a recently turned 15-years-old with average height with tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair with bangs brushed towards one side of his face and when not playing lacrosse, he wore a blue shirt with a lacrosse logo to show his love of sports, white socks and red jeans. He kept his silver watch on his left arm though.

Jean was 14-year-old of an average teenage height with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wide eyebrows wearing a navy shirt and a black shirt underneath who loved magic tricks.

So, everyone spent time with family, video-called friends in the evening and had a great holiday over all through the coming days including Christmas day.

-The next day-

Felix, Adrien and his bodyguard were at the pier, enjoying the sights together.

As they were walking along, Lila was walking pass heading towards André’s ice cream cart.

“Hello there, would you like some company?” Felix asked.

“Felix, she can’t be trusted. She lies a lot, I’ve seen it first hand” Adrien warned in a low voice.

“I’ll be alright, cousin. You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch up” Felix stated.

He went over to Lila.

“Felix, right? Adrien’s ‘twin cousin” Lila guessed.

“The one and only and you are?” he asked.

“I’m Lila Rossi. Nice to meet you” she replied in her fake ‘friendly’ tone.

They got to André’s cart and he greeted them with a smile.

“Welcome. An unlikely pair I see, it’s true. It seems that Mint mixed with Strawberry and Strawberry peppermint are perfect for you. I see you two will get on well in the future, so good luck to you!” he said, happily.

“Um…thanks. I’m assuming my cousin Adrien has been here before with his friends?” Felix asked.

The ice cream man nodded.

“Yeah, um we’ll be going now” Lila added as she paid for the ice cream quickly.

They headed off together.

-Meanwhile-

Gabriel was back in his lair after planning out the air cruise ceremony.

He transformed and called Nathalie.

“I need you to let Lila know that she needs to help us test Felix. See if she can steal another miraculous from Neku’s company” he requested.

“Of course, sir. I’m tailing Felix and Lila at the moment” she replied.

“Good. In the meantime, I’ll distract the heroes with an ‘old friend’” he stated.

He got his akuma ready and sent it out to find Adam.

-Back outside-

Adam was sitting on a porch, in misery, due to his friends cancelling their planned trip.

“Am I not that interesting?” he muttered.

The akuma went into his watch again.

“Hello again, Replay. I’m gifting you the power to control time with a controller and an added bonus of changing people’s minds too. In return…” Hawkmoth began.

“I’ll get Ladybug and Chat’s miraculous. I’m in!” Adam interrupted.

Purple mist covered his body.

Around this time, everyone got an akuma alert on their phones and Adrien had to make an excuse to separate from his bodyguard.

Neku, who was trying to use his miraculous sparingly after last time, decided to lend a hand and transformed as well.

With all three heroes off, Nathalie approached her in her Mayura form.

“Lila Rossi, Hawkmoth wants you to help test Felix. See if there’s anything useful left in Neku’s company and try doing something eventful in New York” was the hint she gave.

“I’ll do my best” Lila stated.

While the trio of heroes were distracted, Lila used her currently active membership to get into Neku’s company again.

Felix had to stay in the waiting area as she snuck into Neku’s office a second time.

She searched for the dark miraculous in the drawers but all she found was a small box with a small note: ‘ _use it sparingly, this miraculous is the most dangerous of all due to the nature of its existence._

 _Be careful. D’_.

She left the note in the drawer and took the box.

When she returned to Felix, she took him to a safe area outside in a alleyway.

“So, what did you get?” Felix asked.

“A present for you” Lila remarked, handing him the box.

When he opened it, a flash of light appeared as a white kwami that resembled Plagg appeared.

He was being 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) tall a small body, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and white irises and blue sclera cat-like eyes, along with one light blue whisker on his forehead and one light blue whisker on each cheek (matching Chat Blanc’s eyes) and large head with insides of his mouth being red.

“What are you?!” he cried.

“My name is Null, I’m the kwami of void and silence. I can share my abilities with you if you say the transformation words….but you must use the ring sparingly or you and I will be affected by the soul trapped inside” Null warned.

Felix chuckled.

“I’m careful enough, tiny cat” he boasted.

Null wasn’t that convinced.

“Sorry, but cunning or sneaky people aren’t worth my time. Please close the box, I’d rather go back to being unseen, thanks” he said in a pessimistic fashion.

“How are you even here?” Lila asked.

“The white cat miraculous was formed the moment Chat Blanc’s timeline was erased by Ladybug. As for his soul, the year before Adrien started public school the ring materialised in Neku’s box (without his knowledge) and the soul of Chat Blanc was trapped inside as contradiction torment due to the universe maintaining balance upon the erase of his timeline” Null explained.

“So, what are the transformation words?” Felix wondered.

Null sighed.

“So, I AM stuck with you. You need to say ‘Null, Yowl the void!’ to transform and ‘Meow silence!’ to turn back. But before you use me, there’s a catch: you will have some abilities similar to the black cat miraculous of destruction plus and extra ability similar to the butterfly. You’ll have to figure that out as we go” he grumbled.

Due to Null not being used since the Chat Blanc timeline (technically), he didn’t know all the capabilities of the white ring’s powers because he was younger than Plagg and the other Kwami.

“Ok, Null Yowl the void!” Felix commanded after putting on the ring.

The kwami went inside and he gained the appearance of Chat Blanc (white catsuit, including the bell and the cat ears and his hair with pale skin and white irises and blue sclera eyes) but with longer hair and a summonable hood.

“This is pretty cool but how can we even get to New York from here?” Felix wondered.

On Lila’s phone, there was a message that had been sent with the recipe of all 7 miraculous potions.

“‘Purple is space power’, interesting. Lila, how about you get to work on figuring the potions out and I’ll test these powers” Felix suggested.

He thought for a moment.

“Oh and call me ‘Chat Vide’” he added.

They shared contact details before parting ways.

Felix found the Parc des Princes (literally "Park of the Princes" or "Princes' Park" in English), an all-seater football stadium located in the southwest of Paris to practice while it was empty.

He wiggled his fingers and unsheathed his hidden claws (like Chat Noir).

His cat ears twitched.

‘ _I’ve heard about how courageous the three of you are, including Chimera, Ladybug and Chat Noir. How about you give me your miraculous or I’ll just rewind you to your previous form’_ he heard a voice say.

“So I can hear like a cat too. Sounded like a boy, possibly from Adrien’s school” Felix deduced.

He then sighed.

“Meow silence” he commanded.

He returned to normal and Null came back looking perplexed.

“You never told me the command for its special power, Null” he pointed out.

“Fine. You need to say ‘Space Cataclysm’ to harness infinite destruction. For a hero, it will be contained as blasts or a ray attack but….” Null paused as he looked Felix in the eye.

“in the hands of evil, this energy could destroy galaxies when used to its full potential. The other ability…needs the phrase ‘angoisse, chance pleine de silence, que le vide monstrueux monte!’” he finished.

Felix then got a text from Lila:

‘What food does Null like?’.

“What food do you like, Null? A new friend of mine wishes to make food for you” Felix asked in a ‘sweet’ voice.

Null shook his head in disappointment.

 _I sure hope this not what the order had in mind_ , he thought.

“Well….I do like Pains au Lait (small or little milk breads) and Roquefort cheese. But I prefer the bread a lot more compared to my older brother’s love of cheese” he said, casually.

Felix then sent back a text with the answer as Pains au Lait and Lila got to work fast.

-Meanwhile-

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Chimera were facing Replay as he attempted to change the minds of his friends.

Replay had blue skin and grey eyes wearing a blue and yellow helmet that covers his entire head with a clear visor over his eyes, a triangular white section on the front, yellow fast-forward icon designs on the sides, and a red and yellow oval in the white section while keeping his red jeans with added green arrows (signifying rewind) and shirt which had become a sleeveless tank top, blue gloves with yellow trimming that cover him up to his elbows and his watch remained over his glove.

He fired a yellow beam from his now transformed stopwatch at his friends near Place de la Concorde (8.64 hectares (21.3 acres) in area, the largest square in the French capital), located in the city's eighth arrondissement, at the eastern end of the Champs-Élysées (or Avenue des Champs-Élysées).

Said Champs-Élysées was the boulevard in the 8th arrondissement of Paris (1.9 kilometres (1.2 mi) long and 70 metres (230 ft) wide) that ran between the Place de la Concorde and the Place Charles de Gaulle, where the Arc de Triomphe was found.

“Wait, Adam!” Marc cried.

He was hit with the beam reversed in movement.

“Stop, Adam please! I’m sure there’s a way to change people’s minds without force or magical means” Ladybug pleaded.

“Wait…you know him?” Chimera asked.

“Yeah, he was on the lacrosse team in the summer of 2015 a day or two after I was personally introduced to Master Fu” Ladybug recalled.

“Yeah…It’s been a while since we saw you, Adam” Chat added.

“It’s Replay, Chat Bavard!” Adam snapped.

He then did his best to calm down.

“I’ve heard about how courageous the three of you are, including Chimera, Ladybug and Chat Noir. How about you give me your miraculous or I’ll just rewind you to your previous form” he threatened.

“Wait! You like games, right? How about….we play one and if we win, you give up your watch”

“What game do you propose?” Replay asked.

“Um…What about Tennis?” Chat said, quickly.

“Doubles then. Nominate a partner for both of us” Replay stated.

Chat quickly whispered something to Ladybug and she headed off.

“I’ll be playing alongside Luka and You will get Alix” Chat stated.

After getting both up to speed, Ladybug returned roughly 30 minutes later with Luka and Alix.

“Luka, do you know the rules of Tennis?” Chat asked.

“Sure, I play it sometime” he replied.

Chat threw him a racket.

“Get ready to play for your friends and the world” he stated.

Ladybug threw Alix a racket and got ready.

“You’re sporty right? I have a friend called Kim who’s athletic too and competitive. Maybe we got all play a game sometime if that will help you feel better?” Alix suggested.

“Perhaps…but…I can’t abandon my current friends, Marc, Nathaniel and Jean” Replay admitted.

“Hmmm….you know Marc and Nathaniel are equally shy and more creative types than sporty right and …Jean’s the magic guy right?” Alix recalled.

Replay sighed.

“Let’s just get this show on the road. Ladybug is referee” he remarked.

The game would be 5 rounds with Replay making the first hit.

Luka and Chat got the first two points.

As the game was progressing, Lila was finally done with the baked milk bread.

Felix met up at her house to get the supplies.

“Thank you for getting me this miraculous, Lila. I think we might be able to be friends” Felix admitted.

“Yeah…but for now, focus on the test. We can talk more later” Lila reminded him.

Felix nodded.

He gave Null the purple bread to fuel up.

“Before I transform and head to New York, is there anything else you’d like to share about your abilities?” he questioned.

“Well, you have a small secondary ability too: Empathy. It’s linked to the second power that I shared the phrase for… Whatever you’re planning, it’ll probably fail, you know that, right?” Null pointed out.

Felix glared at him in an intimidating fashion.

“I speak the honest truth, master. But…if you insist…then I hope you fail” Null mumbled.

“Astro Null, Yowl the void!” Felix commanded.

Then he quickly transformed.

His outfit now resembled a spacesuit with blue accents (matching his eyes), gold specks all over his suit giving it the appearance of being covered in stars and his bell was now a bright light with a jet pack when in use produces neon blue bat shaped wings.

“I’ll let you know if I manage to target anyone with this power I’m going to test out in New York” Felix stated.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be keeping any eye on the news” Lila pointed out.

Felix nodded and took off, in a rapid shaky fashion in the direction of New York.

-A few hours later-

Ladybug summoned her lucky charm and received a desk mirror.

Chat Noir summoned his cataclysm and Chimera in the form of an eagle made Replay chase him, causing him to fire rapidly in frustration.

Chimera swooped down and then up swiftly close to Ladybug as the beam was reflected back at Replay on the mirror.

He was made to slowly rewind, and Chat used his power on the watch.

Ladybug purified it and finally relaxed a little.

She then unleashed the miraculous ladybirds to repair any damage.

“You seemed tense during the whole game, Ladybug” Chimera noted.

“Yeah…It’s been a while since we first faced Replay” Ladybug recalled.

Their miraculous flashed as a warning.

“We…better go. See you again soon, everyone” she said as they went in different directions.

Hawkmoth felt Felix’s presence from his hideout.

“You crazy cat, you might actually pass this test” he muttered.

Just as Ladybug was heading home, one of the nearby doors glowed pink as Doorman stepped out.

“Ladybug, we need your assistance” he stated.

Seconds later, she reverted back to Marinette and smiled sheepishly.

She went with him through the portal at his instance.

-Back with Felix-

When he had arrived in New York, he felt determination coming from the sewers.

A man in his late 30’s was trying to recover something for his daughter that she had dropped through one of the ‘manholes’.

Felix went towards the one when the feeling was the strongest and smiled.

“Angoisse, chance pleine de silence, que le vide monstrueux monte!” he recited.

Black stuff that looked similar to glittery tar came out and attached itself to the item the man was looking for.

His dark brown eyes changed to soul-less black pools as he began to change.

Marinette was escorted to the hospital where Jess, Aeon, Dalmar and a few others were waiting.

“Um…is everything ok?” She asked.

“Well, we got an alert about missing people, specifically Mr Campbell. He hasn’t returned for his daughter Kenya yet” Jess explained.

Kenya was about 6 or 6 years old who was short with brown skin, light brown eyes, and a gap between two upper teeth with shoulder-length curly dark brown hair with straight bangs wearing a purple t-shirt with a white daisy on the front and short blue skirt underneath, a blue skirt and light pink dress shoes.

She was sitting on one of the seats looking worried beside a family friend: Killabee.

She was tall with light brown skin, wavy brown hair, and light brown eyes wearing a yellow beanie, a pair of yellow earrings, and dark red lipstick, a white tube top, a metal chained necklace, and golden-brown baggy jeans.

“Are the heroes gonna find my daddy?” Kenya asked.

“I’m sure they’ll do their best to find him. I’ll stay with you till he returns ok?” Killabee said, gently.

“The United Heroez team will find your dad, young one” Aeon reassured her.

Kenya made a small smile.

“He…left to recover Mr Squid, my favourite toy ever” she muttered, softly.

“Oh, ok. We’ll let the heroes know about your toy, Kenya. Do you have a picture?” Marinette asked.

The young girl held up a picture of herself in her ladybug outfit holding a purple stuffed squid with light purple eyes beside her dad.

“I’m sure they’ll do all they can to find him” she promised.

“Thank you” Kenya said, shyly.

Aeon then scanned the area.

“Hmm?”

“What’s up, Aeon?” Jess asked.

She gestured the others to a safer spot to talk.

“There’s something different somewhere in the city”

“We… better see what’s up. Um mother, is it ok if we go outside?” Jess asked.

“Ok but be careful” Barbra stated.

“Yeah and call us if anything tricky happens” Olympia added.

The teens headed outside as they saw part of the adult team that included speedy blue Mercury, racing towards something near Times Square.

Among the group was Delmar, Mélodie and Kyle Haprèle.

Kyle was Mylène’s cousin and her dad’s mentee in mime.

He had dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing a v-neck white and blue striped t-shirt that is solid white on the top and solid blue on the bottom, with a blue shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and green shoes along with pink nail varnish (that had been hastily put on when no one had been watching over him).

Before joining Jess’ group in November, he had been the hero Kid Mime while in New York.

As Kid Mime, he wore a blue mask with a thick white line underneath each eye, a blue suit that was white from his neck to his shoulders with three blue dots down each side of his neck, white gloves and a white line that went down each side of his body.

Mélodie had blue eyes, a mixed complexion (a mix of American and Mexican) and blonde hair that she wore in a single braid except for her bangs wearing a white shirt with a purple vest, dark purple jeans and green shoes.

Marinette gave Tikki a macaroon to charge up and went off to transform.

“Ok, I know we haven’t been a team for very long, but do you remember what I told you?” Jess asked.

“Um…keep identities secret along with kwami and don’t let the public see you transform. Oh, and give back the jewel when we’re ready” The tanned blue-eyed female with blonde hair in a single braid except for her bangs wearing a white shirt with a purple vest, dark purple jeans and blue trainers replied.

“Exactly, Mélodie. We better suit up” Jess stated.

They split up quickly.

Delmar wore an otter-themed bangle.

A small otter kwami came out of the jewel with brown eyes and visible whiskers.

“Hello Delmar, I’m glad we can work together in a real battle this time” the being said.

“Me too, Luutrin” Delmar agreed.

“Ok, Luutrin Whisker on!” he cried.

Going into the jewellery, Delmar transformed and gained a mix of green and brown costume that resembled Sparrow with red googles, a green and white hoodie jacket that resembled Sparrow’s with an otter fur effect on the material, a brown-cream mask that resembled Otter whiskers, a long-flattened tail with white gloves and cream boots as the otter hero, Gavroche Loutre.

His weapon was both his tail and brass knuckles with blades that resembled otter claws.

Mélodie was wearing the thunderbird miraculous, it seemed to resemble Jess’ earrings but was a hair tie.

Out came a kwami that resembled a brown eagle with glowing white eyes, a beak with sharp teeth and colourful feathers reflecting the many seasons and tribes that respected the legendary creature.

“Mélodie, right? I recall you used me once last year with the others” the kwami recalled.

“Yes, it’s good to see you again, Thunn. Thunn, command the storm!” she cried.

Thunn went inside the miraculous and she transformed:

She gained a jumpsuit with a white torso and a colourful lower half with a feather effect, a white mask with a beak (a bit like Eagle), gained sharp teeth and her shoes gained the appearance of claws, on her back was the symbol on the miraculous and the rest of her outfit was made from the same material with her hair now in braided pigtails and a series of white musical notes, which made an infinity symbol at the base of the of the jumpsuit, reflecting her love of music.

Her weapon was Pan flute that can transform into a modern xiao flute sword (a narrow line of fire from an end of the flute as a blade) for combat.

Her hero name was Orage.

Kyle’s kwami was Uursida, the phrase was ‘Uursida, breathe in!’ to transform and gained a dark brown mask with a thick white line underneath each eye, a brown suit with brown bear fur that was white from his neck with grey gloves and high heel boots. Kyle's hero name was Ourse.

When the teen heroes got to Time Square, they saw a horrifying sight:

A kraken made out of mud and trash with lime green eyes, a huge slimy, green body with various types of objects absorbed onto its body, multiple tentacles that are dangling on its back, and large pointy teeth sticking out of its mouth.

“Good gravy, it’s a TRASH KRAKKEN!” Ladybug cried.

Uncanny scanned it.

“It… appears to be living matter….as if something supernatural has affected it” she remarked.

“So, this is why I’m here, right? To assist with this monster?” Ladybug asked.

“Yes, and also figure the ‘why’” Uncanny replied.

In the trash Krakken were most of the heroes that had charged at it at its torso and part of the road had a blockade as it had begun to wreak havoc on the city.

It then began to dig, creating deep cracks which led to explosions, fires and water damage.

“We need a plan like now!” Ourse urged.

“Ok how about Ouse and Orage distract it from a safe distance and we’ll try to figure out if it’s like Hawkmoth’s victims or not” Eagle suggested.

“Right, the monster does have tentacles like the squid plushie…so maybe there’s a connection” Ladybug guessed.

Ourse got out the tool of the bear miraculous, a stone tomahawk.

The bear miraculous had expressed Kyle’s desire to be ambiguous or androgynous like Marc.

Ourse and Orage headed down into the chasm and distracted the monster from behind and in front of it.

Orage got out her pan flute and played a tune to distract it.

Eagle, Ladybug and Uncanny Valley headed down next.

Both the android hero and Ladybug spotted the plushie toy in the monster’s chest.

Ourse used physical attacks on the monster and used the calm aura on it with the limit being times square’s length.

However, Ourse got sucked in as a result.

“Give him back! I’ll use….” Orage began emotionally.

“Wait, don’t use your power yet. Ladybug, do your thing” Jess stated.

Ladybug summoned her lucky charm and received a ball of bubble gum that matched her colours.

“Hmm… I’m sure Knightowl would recognise this as something banded in the 50’s for being too sticky” Uncanny noted.

“Eagle, can you chew it? I have an idea” Ladybug revealed.

Eagle nodded as she handed over the ball.

A few minutes later, it was ready, and ladybug put it on her yo-yo and threw it at the toy.

With help from the remaining heroes, they pulled out the toy.

The kraken began to fall apart in the process with the trapped heroes being free and Kenya’s dad reaching out desperation for the toy with his eyes still soul less black.

Ladybug examined the toy, noticing the unusual substance.

She used her yo-yo to purify it and then her miraculous ladybug to repair all the damage.

“Sir, your daughter is waiting for you at the hospital. Can you remember what happened?” she asked.

“After I dropped off Kenya, I headed off to retrieve her toy, but the toy was covered in a mysterious black sludge which moved itself and that’s all I remember” he shared.

“Well, whatever that stuff was changed you into a trash Krakken but everything is alright now” Ladybug reassured.

Uncanny gave him a lift to the hospital and was finally reunited with his daughter.

“Don’t feel bad about having plans fail, it’s all part of experience” she reassured the newer heroes.

“Any idea who caused this?” Eagle asked.

“I’m…not sure” Ladybug began.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a pure white figure.

On instinct, she rushed after it to the surface and into an alleyway.

“Hello, Ladybug. Did you like the surprise?” a voice asked.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked.

“Oh, we’ve met before, but I’d rather not give away my true name. You can call me Chat Vide” the voice stated.

“Come out, so I can see you!” she demanded.

He remained in shadow as he chuckled.

“Not yet but these us adult heroes have faced aliens, mutations, superpowered beings like Techno Pirate. Until your first visit here, you hadn’t faced REAL threats before. Even the US heroes know this, you’re the clean up hero after all” he stated.

“Whatever you’re planning, we’ll stop it” Ladybug said, firmly.

“Oh dear, child. This was just a test run” Chat Vide stated.

For a split second he allowed her to see his face: Her expression of horror and condense fear said it all.

She had seen the costume before.

He went back into the shadows as Doorman found her moments later.

“Thank you for helping with the kraken menace. I can take you home now” he offered.

“Um…yeah, I want to get home” she said, shakily.

Once she returned to Paris in a safe area, she transformed back into Marinette and cried.

-That evening-

Lila and Felix met with Gabriel inside his office.

"You did well with your first mission, you have regained some of my trust. Don't let anyone know you have a miraculous" Gabriel stated.

"Yes, Uncle. Did your planning go well?" Felix asked.

"Yes, it did. It will be held early next year before my business trip to Shanghai" Gabriel replied.

"So fun, sir. May I join in with this thing you speak of?" Lila wondered.

Gabriel thought carefully.

"Perhaps, you and Felix would be willing to help promote the air cruise after the ceremony? I'll need help with promoting in other countries, England included of course" he offered.

"That would be fun" Felix said with a smile.

"To a strong friendship!" Lila announced.

"To a strong bond!" Felix stated.

In the aftermath of the earlier Replay incident, Luka had offered to play with Adam and help him with expanding his hobbies to be more interesting.

-In Paris-

A few days after Marinette returned to Paris, Neku was invited to Adrien’s home once more by Gabriel for another meeting.

Neku was allowed to see Adrien when Gabriel was called away bay Nathalie to attend some ‘Important matters’, what he described as ‘new inspiration’.

While Neku was playing table football (or Foosball) with Adrien, there was an akuma (in the form of an amok) alert.

“Do you want to take care of it?” Adrien asked.

“No, it’s alright. You go. I’ll make sure your dad and the other staff are distracted” Neku said.

Adrien then transformed and leapt out the window.

Neku headed out of Adrien’s room and down to the first floor to Gabriel's atelier.

He went passed Felix on his way there who looked past him coldly.

As he was about to knock, he noticed Gabriel looking at the painting of Emile.

Roots flew in and hid in a corner of the ceiling.

From that hiding place, he saw Gabriel press certain buttons as he was then lowered into the floor by a hidden lift.

Neku looked around to make sure no one was looking and headed into the room.

“Master, I saw him press buttons in that painting” Roots shared.

Neku looked closely and noticed said buttons.

Roots pointed to each button he remembered Gabriel pressing as Neku pressed moments after being told.

Then the lift brought him down to a different room to Gabriel: The repository.

It was a large room with an arched ceiling, barely lit by lights along the side walls and what appears to be a beam of sunlight from a skylight with a catwalk that was the length of the room down the middle, a tree growing from the floor below, and the main wall at that end features a design identical to the "butterfly window" in Hawk Moth's lair at the far end of the room.

At the end of the catwalk was a circular platform covered in greenery; grass covered the floor, bushes and flora decorate the platform, and what appeared to be trees snaked across as well as underneath the platform.

“What... the...” Neku said in confusion.

“Master?” Roots asked.

Neku saw a faint green glow from underneath the platform as he went down the catwalk cautiously.

As he reached the end, he saw a glass-covered cryogenic pod that seemed to resemble a ‘coffin’.

Inside was a beautiful, at peace woman in some kind of slumber.

He placed a hand on the glass in concern.

“She was really here this whole time… under Mr. Agreste's place. Poor Adrien thought she left” Neku said, sorrowfully.

“Master... this doesn't seem like a good time, but... while you were talking with Mr. Agreste the other day (a month ago before the Discord incident), I kinda met this kwami” Roots confessed.

“You what? Roots, why didn't you tell me that day after my meeting with Mr. Agreste?” Neku asked.

“I wanted to, Master, but you were so tired that I didn't want to bother upsetting you, seeing how cranky you can get when you're tired” Roots admitted.

“I see your point, Roots. So... can you tell me which kwami it was?” Neku asked.

“He said his name is Nooroo” Roots revealed.

“Nooroo? As in the Kwami of Transmission?” Neku’s body shook at the realisation….

“Wait. Master, if you know what kind of kwami Nooroo is, then you must know his Miraculous, right?” Roots tested.

“It's simple, Roots. If Nooroo is the Kwami of Tranmission, then we must be talking about the Miraculous of the Butterfly, which grants the power of Transmission” Neku stated.

He then paused.

“Hold on. Roots... are you thinking what I'm thinking?” he asked.

“That Gabriel Agreste could be... Hawk Moth?” Roots added.

“Adrien even has suspicions….” Neku recalled.

They looked at each other with concern.

“Interesting, how you figured that one out” a voice noted.

They both turned and saw Hawk Moth in the flesh!

“Mr. Agreste? Is that really you?” Neku asked, his voice began to falter.

Hawk Moth sighed.

“Nooroo... Dark Wings Fall” he commanded, softly.

Hawkmoth reverted to his regular appearance as Gabriel as Nooroo came out of the brooch.

“Wow. I... I don't know what to say” Neku’s face was full of horror and shock as he processed this truth.

“How did you even find the lift? This is a restricted area!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“I honestly didn't know that would happen. But if it pleases you... I promise I won't tell anyone” Neku said, truthfully.

Gabriel looked at him suspiciously.

His response wasn’t the one he’d been expecting at all for a _Hero_.

“So, is this…really all to save her?” Roots asked.

“Yes, to save Emile. I ...didn’t want to burden Adrien with this knowledge so I told everyone she disappeared to cover the truth as to why she’s like this” Gabriel confessed.

“I don't blame you. I lost my aunt a long time ago. I was only 10 when it happened. My Mom and Dad told the company that it was a car crash outside of town, but what really happened was that a guy with a gun ended her life... for the paper in her wallet” Neku shared.

“I’m sorry for your loss. However, Emilie isn’t dead. She’s in a coma and this machine is keeping her stable. Perhaps we can make a deal: We keep our business trade meetings going and you keep my secret safe and in exchange…“ Gabriel began.

“You let me train by providing me with a lot of bad guys. Deal? You do that and I will keep my promise to tell no one” Neku interrupted.

“Alright, it’s a deal….Chimera” Gabriel confirmed.

-Back with the PJs-

When the boys arrived in Adventure bay, it was dusk, and most people were asleep in the city.

Like with the Quantic universe, time in Adventure Bay was different from Romeo's home, it being in spring as Tarabiscoville approached October.

They had arrived on Adventure beach that was on the west of the city right next to part of the bay with the beach lookout tower not too far away (about 2 miles).

Romeo got out binoculars to get a good look around: he spotted an orange with four green hills protruding from water, the lighthouse on one of them, and a purple whale in the foreground, all in front of a large sunset flag on top of the City Hall close to the centre of the city (so North-west), The red, grey and blue lookout (residential) tower with architecture that resembled the CN Tower, the Space Needle in Seattle, Washington and the N Tower in Seoul, South Korea, the PAW Patrol logo, grey slide and a yellow telescope to the north-east from the bay on a peninsula, a piece of land that is almost entirely surrounded by water but is connected to the mainland on one side, the pup park in the middle of the city, the train station on the far North-east with the main beach (that was where the Might Meteor had crashed in 'Mighty Pups') in front of it and the snowboarding resort and Farmer Yumi’s farm were both outside the city. The former being on a mountain. Said mountain (which Romeo couldn't see from such a distance) had Dino Wilds is home to the dinosaurs, herbivores, and carnivores on the other side through the tunnel with bright crystals, and on the other side of the waterfall.

What he couldn't see was the jungle (that was in South America somewhere), Foggy Bottom that was quite a distance across the bay, the lighthouse and a place called 'Seal Island' along with other locations outside the city.

As they both looked around, Hisoki spotted someone near the city hall.

It looked like a teenage boy with wavy slicked back hair with a curl near the centre of his forehead. He wears a maroon jacket with fur around the collar, gold buttons, a gold royal emblem, a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist and tan jeans with brown boots and a brown eagle.

“Hmm, we better see what’s inside this city hall location” Romeo noted.

The pair teleported to the top of City hall and looked in through the glass.

Inside, the boy and falcon stole Purple Jewelled Kitty from the museum that was inside city hall for some reason.

They rushed out of City Hall and met with two people on the beach close to the bay:

Copycat, a tomcat with green eyes, a pink nose, and a gold tooth, which is actually a fragment of the Mighty Meteor and the source of his powers and part of his orange fur with cream markings on his muzzle showing underneath his dark purple/indigo and silver bodysuit and a 18 year old pirate male with pale skin with faint freckles, red hair in a ponytail tied with a red string, and green eyes wearing a black pirate's hat with a gold treasure chest and crossbones symbol on it, and a red bandanna underneath his hat, along with a tan-orange coat with gold trimming covering a black shirt with grey trimming, fastened together with a black belt with a gold buckle, blue jeans with a gold stripe and brown boots with two straps arrived on a dark brown wood with golden trimming ship with two large masts, each with a black sail; the front sail depicted a gold treasure chest and crossbones; the same symbol seen on the young adult’s hat.

“Hisoki, stay back. I’ll do the talking” Romeo whispered.

He keyed in buttons on his tablet and got up character files on all of them including others not present.

He smiled to himself.

 _Might as well add them in the long run_ he thought.

“Hello there, my name is Romeo and I was wondering if you’d like to team-up. You could help me learn more about this world and its…treasures and I could assist you in someway, maybe help you avoid any heroes that could follow your trail?” he offered.

“The name’s Duke Arden of Eagle Valley in Flappington. This is my eagle Jean-Claude, Captain Sid in the ship and Copycat. Where did you come from?” the teen duke wondered.

“That’s not important right. I could do with a bit more help with a project of mine, if you wish to escape any troublesome heroes, then come with me and my new ‘companion’” Romeo stated.

“Well, there are others. I have my first mate Arrby, my dog, There’s the treasure thief Ladybird, Sweetie, a royal West Highland White Terrier and Harold Humdinger” Sid pointed.

The Copycat sighed.

“You guys go with him. I’ll stay and keep an eye out for the others especially with those pups around” he remarked.

The cat reverted to his regular appearance and headed back home, with his user none the wiser.

The rest of them followed Romeo and Hisoki through the portal.

-On Mystery Mountain (In the third week of 'late' October)-

Renard Rusé and Armadylan arrived at the Pagoda.

The Chou Ninja were the first to spot them.

The pair attacked with Shuriken and then used the red stone to deter them away.

However, the real versions had already slipped inside the moment the ninja began attack through Renard’s illusions.

Inside the Pagoda, Anyu opened her eyes swiftly the moment the door opened.

“Greetings, Dragon Master. We seek a purple necklace that was stored here a very long time ago and one of your many scrolls regarding spells” Renard said, humbly.

“I heard from the PJs about a human-looking octopus sea witch and their encounter with her. You have no intention of returning any scrolls, do you?” she asked.

He shrugged with an unreadable expression.

Anyu got her staff ready.

“If you managed to outsmart my helpers, then you are a trickster like Munkigu as well…or what I thought he was” she stated.

Renard chuckled.

“I’m a bit more than that, kid. I’m a strategist” He stated, confidently.

Armadylan unleashed his new armadillo claws and smiled.

“Wait…you’re together… ok then” Anyu then sighed.

Her eyes glowed as she made mystical golden wind shot from her staff at them.

Armadylan used his armour to shield his partner-in-crime.

Once it stopped, he rushed at her and she flew up while using her staff to block his claws.

He then made crystal from what little earth was underneath the pagoda (it was partly mixed with the mystical sticky splat) to trap her.

A familiar red giant appeared behind the armadillo brute.

Renard teleported upstairs and began searching for anything on the necklace.

About 30 minutes later, he noticed the glass cabinet had the necklace he was looking for along with a statue of Baset, a painting of a green-eyed ginger tabby with a cream muzzle and a dark orange mohawk and two young Labrador pups (both with blue eyes but one had slightly lighter fur on his muzzle and a brown nose and the other had a cream snout and pink nose) along with three statues of the chi-lin, the Chinese unicorn was red, white, blue and black with the body of a horse with fish-like scales, the head of a dragon, the hooves of a deer and the short tail of an ox with curls. One of them had red horns (due to being a male) and the female had a dear body instead.

One of the statue’s eyes would occasionally glow green or purple when touched.

He grabbed the necklace and went through the book on the dresser next.

One of the spells was listed as ‘Revive magic spell’ and was written like a song.

He grabbed the book, took a picture of the spell on his phone and teleported himself and Armadylan out of there.

Switching back to Tim, he growled in annoyance and teleported away to get extra hero help.

-Back near the moat-

PJ Robot and Snow Leopard caught who they thought were Renard and Armadylan reading cosmic legend books.

When Snow Leopard tried to touch them, they vanished just as Octabella showed her face.

“Hello. You must be another PJ, huh? I wonder if you’re water-proof” she remarked as two of her tentacles grabbed PJ Robot suddenly.

At the Night den, Renard and Armadylan swiped space suits that were similar to the Pjs that fit their respective animal themes and placed the book in a protective water-proof bag and then teleported to Octabella’s lair.

It was located in Octabella’s crystal garden with a mix of purple, pink, yellow, green and light blue crystals and yellow hanging orb lights at the centre of the garden.

It was about 2-3 miles from the cave, within the canal among the tree roots.

The lair itself was decorated with blue crystals on top.

“Miss Octabella, we come bearing gifts” Renard said, politely.

Octabella looked up as she put away her viewing ball and smiled.

“Thank you, boys” she remarked as she took the necklace and put it on.

“Back where it belongs. Now what of the spell?” she asked.

“I found a revive magic spell. You can use it on the necklace to reawaken its magic properties” Renard replied.

She looked inside the book and found the page with a bookmark.

“Spark the flame inside,

revive the long lost glow and make the item work.

restore all activity, fix what time has lost and let the magic grow!

Mend all broke links, renew its final form and let the memories flow.

Break the ancient chains (limits) and let connections form.

Give the item strength, change new destinies, and let the magic grow!

Let magic grow!” She sang in a tune that was a tiny bit similar to the healing song from Tangled.

The necklace glowed light purple.

“Maybe try using one of your crystals?” Armadylan suggested.

She headed out and came back with a triangular yellow crystal from her garden before placing it in her necklace.

She then went to the book.

It mentioned something about rhyming regarding the use of some magical crystals.

She thought for a moment.

“How about… Crystal powers 1, 2, 3! Make me a lizard and set me free!” she chanted.

A flurry of bubbles and yellow glow formed as she transformed into Gekko.

“Cool! So, is this…permanent?” she asked.

“Um…no, it’s still you underneath but it’s a start, right?” Renard pointed out.

Octabella was about to get angry but Percival calmed her down by showing her the underwater crystal and then sighed.

“Yes, you’re right, fox kid. Thank you for getting us this far” she said, gratefully.

“Say, Octabella. I get why you want to be human given your family history but…humans aren’t entirely great. I mean you can do awesome magic and possess crystals and breathe underwater!” Armadylan cried.

“I see… you wonder why I’d want to give this all up, right? Well…I don’t just want to be human and get revenge on the dragon mages…if there are any left or any dragons. I also want to reunite with my mother and end the age of heroes” Octabella shared.

“Why?” Renard asked.

“Superheroes that came before the PJs defeated my mother in battle once. As for what happened to her, it started when I was 9 in 2014…” Octabella began.

_ -Flashback of 2014- _

_ Around later October, not too long after Callum (Cameron and Aisha’s dad) left on his trip, Muriel gave 9-year-old Octabella a special gift: a greenish-blue purple underwater crystal that had been passed down the generations. _

_ Muriel had _ _large, blue tentacles for her lower-half while her upper half resembled a human girl with sea green eyes, skin similar to Connor’s (and in turn Cyrus) and short black-light brown hair._

_ “What is it?” Octabella asked. _

_ “It’s an underwater crystal that once belonged to our ancestor Nerrisa and was passed down the family. It can trap people in crystal with water blasts” Muriel explained. _

_ Young Octabella took it and placed it on the shelf in her room for safe keeping. _

_ Recently, People had begun fishing either illegally or while following restrictions, causing problems for Muriel when she was searching for food to feed herself and Octabella. _

_ “Octabella, I need you to do me a big favour: Stay in our little den, keep growing and collecting crystals but stay hidden. I’m gonna draw the humans away from our home” Muriel stated. _

_ Octabella, while not wanting her mother to leave, obeyed and stayed hidden in their home near the roots of the trees along the canal banks. _

_ Looking over at the young hermit crab, she gave a sad smile. _

_ “Percival…can you stay with her, please? She’ll need the company” Muriel requested. _

_ “Of course,” he replied softly. _

_ She noticed one of the boats moving in the direction of home and made the fisher person seen one of her tentacles. _

_ She then led them away from that direction and made the boat give chase. _

_ Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to return after that quick-fire decision. _

_ After Muriel left, Octabella stayed hidden with Percival and grew up together. They stayed hidden for the next 5 years… _

_ -End of flashback- _

“Hmm… we’ll do all we can to help, Octabella” Renard vowed.

“I was a superhero a few years ago but with Luna, Bossy Brash and Renard’s help, I’m now a villain and I’ll help in any way possible too” Armadylan added.

“Say when’s your birthday?” Renard Rusé asked.

“Um…Mid October. Why?” she wondered.

“How about we let you see the animal shop and meet some of our allies in person?” Renard suggested.

“Yeah, he could try giving a good word in with Luna. If she hasn’t forgotten him due to that moth girl” Armadylan added.

“Motsuki has potential but she pursues the path of sunrise, the tale of an anti-hero blooming into a hero. I’m sure Firefly might give saying hello a try if we ask them” the fox male sounded slightly annoyed at the idea of being forgotten.

“Alright” Octabella relented.

She headed out to gather more crystals including purple swirly shell-like crystals like the shell on her necklace which have the ability to become aqua blue-green bubbles and become glowing aura when touching someone without a suit like the PJs, allowing said person to breathe underwater.

-Meanwhile-

Romeo and Hisoki returned to the Sky Factory with Captain Sid, Duke Arden and Arrby as potential allies.

Arrby was a Dachshund, having dark brown fur and tan fur on his paws, underbelly, and muzzle, amber-hazel eyes with the structure of his head having a slight resemblance to Zuma's, with the exception of his muzzle being slightly longer and differently coloured, and his ears being a bit longer wearing a red and white striped cap, and a black shirt with ripped white sleeves and red and purple trim plus gold buttons, his pup-tag was gold with a crossbones symbol attached to a red collar. He carries a small treasure chest on his back that is his version of the PAW Patrol’s pup pack equipped with a mechanical grabbing claw and jetpack wings and his small stature caused him to move his paws quicker than other pups when he walks.

“As promised… your reward for your much needed assistance” Romeo stated as he set up the screen in his office and turned it on.

After booting up with life, Night Ninja appeared onscreen.

“Go on and speak to him. I gotta attend to my new guests” Romeo encouraged.

Hisoki went in and closed the door.

“Hey, cousin. Um…not sure if you’ve heard of me but I’m Hisoki. I was told about your achievements so far as Night Ninja and even Night Warrior’s. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now” he said, nervously.

Night Ninja chuckled.

“Nice to meet you too, cousin. You want to stop being pressured by family, right?” he asked.

Hisoki nodded.

“Then find your talent. You know what mine is, so find your thing. If you do that, you’ll find peace” Night Ninja advised.

Back in the main area, Robot was serving the new guests drinks.

“So, um you stole some kind of cat statue. Does your world have other items too?” Romeo wondered.

“Well, there IS the gems of Barkington and Flappington plus the sceptre I stole a while ago…” Duke Arden began.

Romeo’s eyes glowed blue as he was processing different paths they could take.

“Hmm….Alright, how about this? We plan a heist for one of these items, I make a list and then we steal the rest?” Romeo offered.

“Sounds like a plan, Mr Romeo” Arrby agreed.

“There’s a file on you in the PAW Patrol database my phone hacked into. You help steal things for your owner but are nice like Luna and Motsuki. What exactly makes you a villain?” Romeo wondered.

“I…..I’m just a tag-along I guess. Being First Mate and all” the 8-year-old (in human years and 6 months in dog years) pup admitted.

“I can vouch for that” Sid added.

Romeo sighed.

“Alright, you can stay. Duke, do you have a way to stay in contact with Copycat?” He asked.

Duke Arden waved a tablet with a smile.

“Good. Now tell me everything you know about this ‘PAW Patrol’ and the other items you may or may not have stolen in the past” Romeo requested.

Back in space, Newton heard what felt like a familiar voice as the asteroids continued to glow.

“Free us” the voice said.

“I’m…wait you can actually talk? Did you listen every time I spoke to you?” he asked, feeling shocked and embarrassed.

“Yes, Newton Star. You’re from a long line of space guardians, so we trust you” The voice said.

“I…I don’t know how to free you” Newton sighed.

The asteroids shone white light as he saw images of Lumeno (white) ram, Velo (blue)fish, Ajax (red)crab, Nova (purple)centaur, zihamba (yellow)scorpion and Kino (in green) husky, represents Libra+ Stellar (the small asteroid seen in ‘Missing Space Rock’/ in a white-gold mix aura) Aardwolf, represents Virgo in their original forms in the realm of dreams: Cosmic spirit animals.

“How is this possible?! How are you even here?” Newton cried.

“We were trapped a long time ago, Newton and using the giggle rock has allowed us to be able to speak again” the cosmic spirit animals said.

“Wait…so are there more of you in something like a super asteroid?” Newton wondered.

“It’s hard to say given we’re embodiments of the western zodiac” Stellar stated.

They then shown him a location: It was a forest and a millennium jungle linked together. It contains a wooden totem that has been there for centuries and marks a resemblance to the original counterparts of the Pyjamasques' costumes.

Outside the jungle, it contains a sloth hanging at a tangible rainbow called Rainbow Dreamer.

Residents of the jungle include:a bakeneko-look-a-like: a cat that looked eerily similar to him, but his eyes were always in slits, a white tiger, skunk, white stag, black raven, brown great hawk, Japanese racoon dog, dragons, jaguars, bulls, snakes, bats, wolves, monkeys, crocodiles, coyotes and dogs.

“This is the forest and forgotten jungle Rainbow Dreamer and Utupë (wears a tribal mask at his face, white earrings, brown loincloth, and he is seen holding a calabash) helps (Home to the spirit animals that are on standby or not in use) protect. If you go there, they might be able to help you free us” the cosmic spirit animals suggested.

“Alright, I’ll see if the PJs will want to join” Newton stated.

-Back in Adventure Bay-

Ryder had been alerted about the kitten statue being stolen but Duke Arden had been careful to not leave a trace.

As Copycat (real name: Mr Nibbles) was monitoring the PAW Patrol, he used his collar tag to contact Sweetie. 

In his regular form, he had a purple collar with a tag that was similar to the Kitten Catastrophe Crew's purple cat logo.

Sweetie was currently Bakingburg with her owner Princess Amelia, the next in line to the crown. 

Sweetie was a smaller West Highland White Terrier puppy (around Skye's size) with white fur, purple eyes, pink eye shadow on her eyelids, and a dark brown nose, pointy triangular ears with fluff on the inside and fluff on each of her cheeks with some fur acting as her bangs usually wearing a magenta tiara (however, she currently wears a different tiara, which was golden with real blue jewels since Duke Arden's debut) and a magenta collar with a pink "crown" (a remote control to control Busby that glows when activated) attached to it along with a rose pink vest with lighter rose details like her Mission PAW uniform on occasion. 

When she got the call, she took her 'friend' Busby with her to a safe spot.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sweetie, We'll be needing your help to plan a few heists. You still want to want to be queen right?" The copycat asked.

"Of course, more than anything" Sweetie replied.

"Then get your vehicle and gear ready. We'll call you as soon as we're ready" Copycat stated. 

Sweetie had a few days to choose between her mission PAW outfit and her jet rescue outfit:

Her Mission PAW uniform was a black suit with pink and white trim with her bangs normally slicked back into a new hairstyle.

Her Jet Rescue uniform was rose with black undertones and teal highlighting the helmet, visor, and her collar with her pup-tag becoming silver and a different tiara, which was golden with real blue jewels, in 'Jet to the Rescue'.

Her purple pup-pack had a pincer claw similar to Rocky's, but was purple and grey, and a long vacuum snatcher, with a selfie stick.

Her main vehicle was a purple roadster that can transform into a flying helicopter/car and the ability to unbuckle Sweetie upon command. Her jet was purple with teal highlights.

As a much-needed back-up in case this PAW Patrol tried to get their precious meteor back, the group of villians began exchanging fragments of the meteor between the villians to get the upper hand: the shard that Ladybird found on the Golden Statue of Lupo statue (in Might Pups, super Paws: Pups and the big twin trick) and the one stolen by a crab in the twins’ debut which was found by Harold, who then gave the one he lost in Pups Stop Harold's Deep Freeze (it was the same one seen in Mighty Pups, super paws: when Super Kitties attack) to Sweetie when she eventually joined them.

The last fragment was the one from Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken that was currently with Ryder himself.

Sid decided to propose a plan that involved all of the villians regaining or gaining new/lost powers and offering Arrby to help retrieve this missing fragment.

“Hmm…how about Arrby infiltrates the tower of the PAW with stealth and uses some of my gadgets to locate it while they’re all asleep?” Romeo offered.

Arrby sighed.

“Alright, science kid. I’m in” he agreed.

Robot and two of the fly-bots worked on the gadgets suitable for Arrby’s pack to replace the treasure chest on his back for this small mission.

During this time, the other villians continued going over their knowledge of items in Adventure Bay and the PAW Patrol themselves.

Six days went by as the bullying at school worsen: it went up to the level of name-calling, being disturbed on the bus ride home and gossip whispers in class.

Patch’s training came to a halt because their experiences in school was affecting their morale to train and stop the night villians in general.

Newton had tried to talk to them about his task during one of those days, but Amaya was so dejected and low in self-confidence, she had to refuse.

He had to head off and ask one of the dream guardians in the sky city where exactly this location was in order to find it.

Arrby had headed off on the 3rd night and found the fragment in the Underground Storage Facility of the lookout tower and retrieved it as fast as he could.

On the 6th day…or rather night, Romeo had recorded the information he needed from his new comrades and headed to the ground factory lab (the same place he’d made Robot and many of his inventions).

He found a cardboard box labelled ‘Incomplete ventures’ next to ‘Operation COMBAT’ (the latter he had returned to where he’d found it after forming the Mooncrawlers).

Inside it contained a golden crystal key to open inter-dimensional doorways (from Fluppy Dogs), limited research on Omniverse travel, Phantom thieves, dream guardians, seed of Orticia and Theo’s rocket design.

He headed home with Robot in his mobile lab as fast as he could.

“Dad! What happened to the seed of Orticia?” he cried.

“You found it only now… I thought you’d had found it a lot sooner than this” Theo shook his head in disappointment.

“You want to know about the seed?” Romeo nodded eagerly.

“Alright, I created it in a lab and Silver Sorceline stole it. My guess is she probably took it somewhere far away from here” Theo shared.

“Silver Sorceline….does she resemble this girl?” Romeo asked as he showed him a picture of Luna.

“Yes. Hmm… so that’s her child…” Theo then sighed.

“Good luck trying to finish the incomplete ventures I discontinued, Romeo. You’re gonna need it” he finished.

Romeo smiled.

The one thing Theo didn't have when he’d discontinued his projects was the scroll that made dimensional travel possible and Romeo was going to make him proud no matter the cost!

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Chat Vide’ means void cat.  
> ‘angoisse, chance pleine de silence, que le vide monstrueux monte!’ means 'anguish, luck full of silence, let the monstrous void rise!'  
> Kid Mime, Mélodie and Gavroche (in Gavorche's case it's elements of the design) are unused character concepts I'm borrowing and a friend helped with three of the new kwami included in this chapter.  
> Orage means Thunderstorm.  
> Ourse was the female french word for bear.  
> Note:  
> I'll be including a mini timeline for Miraculous at the end of the arc  
> I hope you don't mind the small inclusion of PAW Patrol characters. I don't own them, Spinmaster, Nick Jr and the creators do. I'll only being sticking to four hero characters from the team of pups themselves and the villians from that show I've mentioned.
> 
> There's one small element from 'Magnet in the moat' that was included here. 
> 
> There are small elements from Ghostforce, a show that hasn't aired yet in this chapter as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this holiday surprise.
> 
> Not sure when it'll be up but Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!
> 
> PS: Sorry it took so long.  
> (From February 2021) There's been confirmation that the thunderbird miraculous is a hair tie so I had to edit that in.


	25. Chapter 25- Shanghai Trip, the road to blossoming teens and crossover crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover challenges, prison breaks and the discovery of a previous mentioned jewel is uncovered; In Shanghai, Tarabiscoville and the omniverse prison, tensions are rising, new alliances are formed and new tasks await.
> 
> But the biggest question remains: Will the heroes succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: The RWBY character that appears in this chapter is technically dead. He died in Volume 3.  
> A group along with two characters from Infinity Train are included in this chapter along with the PAW Patrol characters from the previous chapter along with only four members of the PAW Patrol characters.
> 
> I don't want to include everyone on the team because it would become too much and I only need 4 for this part of the story.
> 
> there's a few major spoilers for Infinity Train season 3.
> 
> This includes upcoming characters to appear in the shanghai special, i don't own them but I'm including them in just this chapter.
> 
> This also include my version of Mostuki bugs out.
> 
> This also includes a character from OK KO, The Owl house and the mention of a character from Gravity Falls.
> 
> The second part of the PJ (but the entirety for Miraculous) half is set in the new year for Miraculous AKA ‘season 4’ and the January term (Season 5) for the PJs)
> 
> Sidenote: I accidently forgot one of the season 3 miraculous episodes was set on the 30th July, so I'd had to edit the timeline regarding Marinette's 15th birthday and when 'Felix' occurs.  
> Her birthday is now two weeks after 'Chat Blanc' and 'Felix' occurs in January 2016 (so by the time Felix reappears in the winter, it's a whole year since they last saw each other) after the last three episodes of season 2.  
> Also 'Ladybug' and the stuff I set after it is in mid June while Ikari Gozen, Heart hunter and Miracle Queen (the latter two are the same day) occur at the end of July.
> 
> Oh and Neku starts school in Early September not August.

-two days later-

Newton finally arrived at the forest/ Forgotten Jungle.

The first being he saw was a white sloth hanging on a tangible rainbow, fast asleep.

It was a forest and a millennium jungle linked together.

It contains a wooden totem that has been there for centuries and marks a resemblance to the original counterparts of the Pyjamasques' costumes. Outside the jungle, it contains a sloth hanging at a tangible rainbow called Rainbow Dreamer. Residents of the jungle include: a bakeneko-look-a-like: a cat that looked eerily similar to him (Patch), but his eyes were always in slits, a white tiger, skunk, white stag, black raven, brown great hawk, Japanese racoon dog, dragons, jaguars, bulls, snakes, bats, wolves, monkeys, crocodiles, coyotes and dogs.

“Are you Rainbow Dreamer?” he asked.

“Yes I am. Are you one of the space heroes?” The white sloth asked.

“That’s right. I’m Newton Star, I need your help to free the cosmic spirit Animals” Newton requested.

“Well, young Newton, I’m friends with all the spirit animals, heroic gods, Kwami, the spirits who assist Ladybug and friends to transform with the miraculous jewels (indirectly) through Utupë’s connection to the mage (the one who made the jewels) and good ghosts along with the Nahual people and the others he’d picked to be heroes long ago” Rainbow began.

“That is impressive” Newton marvelled.

“Yes….and about your problem, a combination of star power, the space laser staff, the giggle rock and one of the statues of the chi-lin from Mystery Mountain can free them. When they ARE released, some of their energy will stay in the asteroids” Rainbow finished.

“Thank you, great Rainbow Dreamer” Newton said, respectfully.

As he began to leave, he went past the flowers near the rainbow and caught a glimpse of a humanoid Plant among the flowers.

“Who’s that?” Newton asked, curiously.

“Orticia but you need to go home quickly. Make sure no one evil sets foot here” Utupë warned.

Newton nodded as he flew off.

-Meanwhile-

Romeo went to the Luna lair and knocked on the door.

Luna was the one to answer.

“What do you want, Romeo?” She sniped.

“May I speak to your mother please?” he requested.

Luna glared at him.

“Why?”

“It’s between myself and your mother” Romeo said, calmly.

Luna sighed and went off to get her mother.

“I was told you wanted to talk” Silver Sorceline stated.

“Yes, I’m Romeo, Son of Theo. I was told you know where the seed of Orticia is,” Romeo explained.

Silver Sorceline was sceptical the whole time.

“It…it was a long time ago. I must have forgotten by now” she remarked.

“If you don’t spill it, your dear Luna’s fate will be changed and become my servant” Romeo threatened.

She hesitated.

“Fine. The seed is in the home of Rainbow Dreamer, a combined forest and Jungle faraway” she went on to draw the co-ordinates for him.

With the new information acquired, he headed back to the Sky factory with a smile.

 _Best to continue this search after the plan with the PAW Patrol villians is complete_ , he thought.

-The next day-

At the high school, there was a class on legends from different cultures including different gods and statues of mythical creatures like the dragons, moon rabbit and others.

Cameron was a bit uneasy about this topic and tried to convince the teacher to let him do a different topic.

In frustration, he kicked a plant when he was outside at break time.

Connor and the others sat near him to give support.

“Do you want to know why I used to…bully you in year 2 (first grade)?” Cameron asked.

“Um yeah” Connor replied.

“Alright. So the year before we officially met, I was nicer….It was not long after I turned 6. Aisha was now 5 at the time. I was told a little while ago that Dad was the previous rabbit hero Lapin Doux (Gentle Rabbit) who helped your parents’ team on occasion and my uncle plays the Titanium Groundhog. But um…see I was used to Dad going on trips for his work, he’d try to bring home a present whenever he could for us. But in 2014, it was…different…” He began.

-Mid October 2014, not long after Cameron’s 6th birthday-

_ “Are we going to celebrate your upcoming trip with basketball and ballet?” Cameron asked. _

_ “Sorry, kiddo. Not today. I got a message that one of the lost totem bracelets might be in Canada” Callum lamented. _

_ He was as tall as his brother with hazel brown hair, green eyes and pale tanned skin wearing camouflage clothes for his job and casual brown jeans and a Roger Rabbit top when home with his family. _

_ “It’s ok, Dad. Are you going to bring home souvenirs like last time?” Aisha asked. _

_ “Of course.in the meantime, take good care of your plushies” Callum instructed. _

_ “And Uncle Corvin will make sure you and Aisha can still go to ballet, art and tennis classes” Alison added. _

_ “Yeah, I’ll call as soon as I’m ready to come home ok? This totem bracelet might be raccoon” Callum hypothesized. _

_Cameron hugged his Murry the mouse toy affectionately and Aisha held her plushie which was a pink lion (matching her Halloween mask)_ _Landry the lion._

_ “Maybe when I come back, I’ll get to tell you more stories about the white rabbit” Callum offered. _

_ These stories were his way of sharing his past adventures with the Selene Strikers indirectly through the eyes of a white rabbit from the moon legends. _

_ “Yeah, when do you have to leave?” Cameron asked. _

_ “Tomorrow night, but… I can share a short story before bed tonight” Callum promised. _

_ When they had to head to bed, Callum told the children a short story about the white rabbit helping his friends face a evil ‘octopus’ and a metal dragon. _

_ After finishing the story and with the children asleep, Callum got to working packing his things for the trip. _

_ -The next day (in the evening)- _

_ “I’ll see you again in a few months, Be good for your uncle” Callum remarked. _

_ The children gave him a big hug and Alison kissed him goodbye before he headed off. _

_ He never returned… _

_ -End of flashback- _

“And… that’s what happened” Cameron finished.

“I’m guessing your uncle is who we saw at school on the day we were meant to have a camping trip right?” Connor recalled.

“That is correct” Cameron confirmed.

“I…I’m sorry for your loss, Cameron. I am grateful you’re our friend and I’m glad you shared this with us” Amaya said, sympathetically.

“Yeah, We’re here for you Cameron” Greg added.

“Thank you…all of you. I hope you and Kevin can stay friends…I heard about the drama you guys had” Cameron said, softly.

“Yeah…I guess giving him time to process might help” Greg hoped.

“And I hope people in High school are accepting of people like me and Namir” Tracy added.

Amaya avoided eye contact.

“It’s…best to be careful, Tracy. Hisoki and his ‘crew’ seem to like humiliate people who have crushes or are different” she whispered.

Tracy froze for a moment in thought.

“I…I’ll be careful” they reassured her, although Tracy’s voice wavered when speaking.

During their next class, Greg tried to pair up with Kevin to talk to him or at least say hello but he stuck by Rip and Howler due to not wanting to face him yet.

Renard Rusé convinced Octabella to return PJ Robot to the surface to avoid suspicion and use him as a spy of their own. 

-the following year (calendar wise not term wise)-

As the new year/term (January) came round for the PJs, Luna had grown accustomed to being part of their circle of friends; Hanging out with Amaya, Aisha and Marie at sleepovers, spending time with Gekko and Kevin and her family at different times.

Part of her wanted it to last.

“Big Sister….are you still doing your plan?” Motsuki asked.

“Yes, I’ve made it quite clear, sis” Luna sighed.

“But don’t you want to be a hero like me and the PJs?” Motsuki asked.

“You? Be a hero? Can Insects even BE heroes?” Luna remarked.

“I…I’ll prove it” Motsuki stated.

She led the other moths away to practise singing songs as ‘The Unknown’ appeared behind Luna.

“You have a solid plan, sure but perhaps other help is needed to get your desires….. Family weighs you down” he stated.

“What should I do?” Luna asked.

“See if Octabella and some of the other night villians can help you get stronger…but without the PJs finding out of course” he warned.

“Octabella…? The rumoured sea witch…I guess the Mascoudrels and Mooncrawlers have been improving” she muttered to herself.

 _Maybe I should…._ She began thinking.

Her body was zapped again.

“No, I need to get stronger. Continuing mother’s lessons and gaining more allies could help in theory….No one ever said I had to be ‘successor’ on my own” she admitted, sternly to herself.

“Good Luck, princess” ‘The Unknown’ remarked before vanishing.

Luna sighed and headed off to the animal store.

-Meanwhile-

Romeo had finally made a list of the other items that could be stolen in Adventure bay (and the locations outside it) and formed a plan to help his newest comrades get them.

Opening 4 portals to Puplantis, Adventure bay museum (inside the city hall because potatoes), Barkingburg and the lookout tower, specifically the elevator behind the PAW Badge, Romeo split them into teams.

Sid and Arrby, Copycat and Sweetie and Duke Arden and Harold.

Sweetie had decided to wear her Mission PAW outfit for this heist.

Harold was a 12-year-old male with fair skin, dark brown eyes, and golden blond hair with a gap in his teeth, similarly to Danny normally seen wearing a purple T-shirt with the Kitten Catastrophe Crew logo on it, a dark belt, light grey long pants and purple tennis shoes.

He was currently wearing his villain attire: a purple helmet and armour with yellow lighting and black gloves.

Ladybird was to stay behind as ‘on standby’ backup.

She was a female in her mid-30’s with fair skin, orange hair, magenta eyes, and purple lips that would wear a black jacket, blue top, denim jeans, blue boots with black buckles, black gloves, and a blue choker with a light blue diamond in public but was currently wearing her super villain outfit: a grey and black suit with glowing blue lights and a helmet that resembled a bird beak.

She owned a bird headed staff which operated as a grabber to steal shiny things.

Sid and Arrby were assigned to lookout.

The glass elevator was located centrally within the lobby, continuing upward throughout the building.

They had to get the mighty meteor through the portal and onto the sky factory.

Copycat and Sweetie were tasked with Adventure Bay Museum, to steal the ‘Big Paw’ and ‘Monkey Mask’ specifically.

So, Duke Arden and Harold were left with Barkingburg with the gems of Barkingburg and Flappington plus the sceptre.

Ladybird had arrived last in an attempt to throw off the PAW Patrol’s scent.

-In Adventure bay-

After the second heist in the museum, a call was made to the lookout.

Ryder was the first to wake and called Skye, Ella and Tuck.

Ryder was a 10-year-old (and ¾, so approaching 11) male with fair skin, gelled up spiky dark brown hair, and brown eyes wearing a red, white, yellow, and blue vest, which contains the PAW Patrol logo, that covers a white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and blue and white shoes.

During missions (and for this briefing), he wore a high-tech jacket which had the same colours as his vest. He was about Connor’s height (not as tall as the adults currently).

Skye was an adorable but small Cockapoo pup with magenta eyes, three small eyelashes and fluff on her forehead, golden-brown/orange shaggy ears, her tail, the fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes, cream legs, snout, and belly, brown nose and eyebrows with rest of her body being golden-brown wearing special pink pilot outfit.

She was the smallest of the pups, and the first female member of the PAW Patrol.

** Only she had arrived for briefing. **

Ella and Tuck had gone outside to follow Ladybird’s scent.

Tuck had blond fur with a large tuft on his head and slightly lighter fur on his muzzle, underbelly, and paws, blue eyes, and a dark brown nose wearing a blue collar with a silver tag with big blue arrow up and smaller red arrow down.

Due to the meteor’s effect on him, he currently had Mighty Pups gear which consists of a blue and silver eye mask, a silver and blue suit with sliver arrows that went down it, his pup tag logo, red and blue designs along the suit, blue gloves on one set of paws and silver gloves on the other, a pup-pack on his back and the tuft of fur on his head was slicked back with a blue stripe in it.

Ella had blonde fur with a cream snout, chest, legs, and bangs, blue eyes, a pink nose, and wears a light blue collar with a silver pup tag with a red big arrow up and a small blue arrow down.

Due to the meteor, she was currently wearing her mighty pups outfit, which was exactly the same with her twin brother but with her pup tag logo and silver arrows that went up along her costume and her hair was also slicked back as well just like her brother, but with a red highlight streak in the middle of it. They were both golden retriever dogs, only 2 minutes between them in age (Ella was older).

Both of their pup tags had fragments of the meteor inside.

The siblings had been driving their blue with red stripes car that can split into two motorcycles as they headed towards the beach.

While tracking, they came across one of the portals that weren’t closed.

“Ryder, this is the Mighty Twins. We’ve found something on Adventure Beach. Bring one of the team with us given it’s unknown territory” Ella stated.

“Alright, Skye and I are on our way” Ryder whispered.

The 10-year-old and Skye went down to their vehicles and headed for the twins’ location.

They all stared at the green portal with unease.

“Maybe…you should go first, Ella and Tuck?” Ryder suggested.

The pair got into their car and drove through.

Ryder and Skye followed in Ryder’s vehicle.

They all ended up outside the PJ HQ.

By this point, the mighty meteor was through the portal and onto the Sky Factory.

Through the twins’ tags, Skye regained her mighty and ‘charged up’ powers along with the pink superhero outfit.

She could fly making pink tornados and control the weather.

Ryder, even though had touched one of the fragments, never gained any powers from it but on this occasion, he gained the power to predict outcomes for strategic planning.

Tuck had shrinking and gained replication when his sister touched his paws.

Ella had growth powers and gained shapeshifting plus affecting things with her growth power when making contact with her brother’s paws.

When the four members of PAW Patrol arrived, the PJs had been attempting to train with Patch but their morale was low.

Greg had made some progress with Kevin this term but the bullying at school hadn’t been stopped yet and Amaya had mustered the courage to tell a teacher only last month before the Christmas season.

“Excuse me, have you seen a lady dressed as a bird in blue anywhere?” Ella asked.

“Wait…you can talk like me?” Patch asked.

“Yes, I’m Ella, this is my little brother Tuck and our friends Ryder and Skye” Ella said quickly.

“We’re the PAW Patrol….or at least four members of it…there’s like 14 of us now…I think” Skye recalled.

“I’m Patch and these guys are the PJ Masks” Patch remarked.

“I’m Catboy and this is Owlette and Gekko” Catboy added.

"Wait so the the PAW Patrol is REAL?!" Owlette cried.

Ryder nodded.

"That is pretty amazing, we keep up with your superhero/charged up, spy and dino rescues a lot" Catboy added.

"Cool, I didn't realise our adventures were televised outside of Adventure Bay" Skye noted.

The PJs looked at each other knowingly.

It was best to NOT tell them about their fictional show or at least not directly for fear of their minds loosing sanity in the process.

“We haven’t gone outside for our patrols yet, we can do it now, right Patch?” Gekko asked.

Patch nodded.

Riding on the Cat Car, the twins’ machine and Ryder’s motorcycle, they headed off into the streets.

-Back on the Sky Factory-

Each pair returned one after the other with each stolen item.

“So, what’s the next stage?” Harold asked.

Romeo looked over at the giant meteor.

“Do you want a piece of it too, Duke?” he asked.

“Sure, it would help raise the stakes in our favour” Duke Arden agreed.

He then glared at Sweetie.

“What is she doing here?” he muttered.

“I know you have had your differences, but I need to you to get along while you’re with me, can you do that?” Romeo asked, sternly.

“Yes, Romeo” they both said, bitterly.

“So, you’ve told me about the PAW Patrol, now I need to know your goals. It will help me figure out you’re trustworthy to assist in another project only a select few know about” Romeo continued.

“I want all the shiny things!” Sid and Ladybird declared.

“I want to be queen of Barkingburg and make sure people listen to me” Sweetie shared.

“I…I support Sid?” Arrby was not certain of his goals.

“I want Hailey’s attention for myself and to destroy Adventure Bay plus the pesky PAW Patrol” Copycat added.

“Me? I want to rule the skies and ensure my cousin Princess Ameila never gets to rule. She had no idea who I was before we met in person” Duke Arden shared.

"As for me, I wish to become king or mayor of the universe" Harold revealed.

“Hmm….alright. I’m not sure what I can do with this ‘Big Paw’ thing but Copycat, you and Arrby use to distract the PJs on the streets. Harold and Sweetie, I need you two to make sure any possible PAW Patrol Members around, if they are in the city, are distracted. Use multiple pieces of the meteor if you have to, just make sure they don’t reach here. Ladybird and Arden, you two need to work together to stop any flying heroes. Owlette is the one to watch out for but sometimes they have jetpacks or dragon wings too” Romeo warned.

“and me? ARRGH!” Sid exclaimed.

“Ah right, sorry. Sid, you’re with me and Hisoki. One of you can use the monkey Mask and help Monkigu make a third distraction. The key is to not let the heroes get everything. My robots will move the meteor to the secure vault in the basement and the fly-bots will move the source of Puplantis' magic, a clam that continuously spawns new pearls to replace the old ones and the Purple Jewelled Kitty to my ground factory where I usually make all my gadgets” Romeo explained.

“Any questions?” he added.

“Yes, Romeo…um the last time I worked with the Copycat, he teleported me to a high place after copying my robot’s teleporting abilities” Harold complained.

“You claim to be a genius, but all of your plans fail” The copycat rebuked.

“I’m usually solo but I’ve never worked with a big group like this before” Ladybird confessed.

“That’s not a question though” Romeo facepalmed.

“Is it true that you almost succeeded in ruling over a sky city?” Duke Arden asked.

“Yes…wait how did you….” Romeo began.

“You have a file on yourself, mate. I’m a curious fella” Duke Arden confessed.

Jean-Claude rolled his eyes.

“When do I get to steal more treasure?” Sid asked.

Romeo sighed.

“Eventually, Sid. We just need to distract the heroes from getting everything we stole first. I have this…feeling the PJs may have met up with some of the PAW Patrol” he noted.

“Given I’m here, it’s obvious!” Ladybird complained, loudly.

“Ok, getting your groups now” Romeo instructed.

Hiskoi used a tool to chip off a piece of the meteor for Arden to add to the second piece Arrby had retrieved for the plan.

“Right, let’s go!” Sweetie remarked, eagerly.

They each picked up their assigned relic, Arden was reunited with the sceptre and the gems of Barkingburg and Flappington.

He and Ladybird headed up to the outer deck.

“Try and keep up, Arrby” Copycat chuckled as he zoomed off.

Arrby just smiled as his treasure chest pack sprouted jet wings and he zoomed off after him down to the city streets.

Sid and Hisoki got a lift with two of the fly-bots down to the entrance of the museum with the monkey mask.

“Wait, who should wear the mask?” Hisoki wondered.

“How about you do it first? I need to make contact with Monkigu” Romeo stated.

He was equipped with his jetpack and with the addition of Owlette’s power, he took to the Night Den with an educated guess that he was in the one place he hadn’t actually visited yet.

Harold and Sweetie using different machines (one was what Harold had crafted with his powers) went down towards the restaurant first seen in ‘Soccer Ninjalinos’ is close to one of the bridges (that the Canals run through) in the centre of the city (and about 1.5 miles from the museum) with about 4 pieces of the meteor.

“So… you want to be queen of your home?” Harold asked.

“Yeah, for a long time now. I’m the royal pup yet not a lot of people listen when I try to say something, even Princess Amelia thinks my desire is a game at times and laughs it off. I want to be taken seriously but…I’d never put her in danger” Sweetie said, softly.

“I see…I want to be mayor…or well …I can no longer decide between ‘Mayor’ or ‘King’ for a title now, but the main time is I want to succeed where my uncle keeps failing. I don’t really get why he still trusts me. I’ve betrayed him a bunch of times” Harold sighed.

“It could be a family bond thing; he cares so his feelings cloud him from the truth and keeps on trusting you because of it?” Sweetie guessed.

“Perhaps. I understand why Romeo didn’t pick him though. He’s kinda of an idiot…a bumbling buffoon. It’s so embarrassing too. Stuck with him and a cheating racer for a cousin known as ‘The Cheetah’ (is actually his uncle’s cousin but Harold still refers to her as cousin as it’s easier to say) as family. I don’t live with my parents, I was allowed to be in my uncle’s custody around a little while before the meteor hit but I sometimes send letters. I’ve captured Ryder and some of the pups before too, so it’s not like I haven’t almost won” Harold partly boasted.

“Yeah…I guess so. Let’s just hope these heroes fall for our distraction” Sweetie muttered.

-On the streets-

“So how long have you had your PAW Patrol rescue team?” Catboy asked.

“For about 3 years now. Chase was the first dog I got, then Marshall, Skye, Rocky and Zuma. Rubble was a stray a first when I was about 8 and each pup got trained over time for each job they do now.

Even though Zuma had his pup tag before Rubble joined, he was still training. My Parents supply the money for me to build all their gadgets and machines” Ryder shared.

“That’s impressive. So, what about these twins?” Owlette asked.

“Us? We help with mighty missions that involve Ladybird” Ella stated.

Catboy then used his ears to find any villians about.

He heard an unfamiliar voice that was yelling, like a monkey.

Owlette and Skye went to the skies to see if they could spot anyone.

“It looks like someone is wearing a monkey mask near the museum” Owlette reported.

“Skye, you assist Owlette with investigating. I’ll stay with the twins to see if Ladybird is around here” Ryder instructed.

“Ok, Ryder” Skye replied.

The pair headed towards the Museum together.

Without warning, Catboy heard a familiar voice from inside the car.

“Hello!” the voice exclaimed.

“Wait, Monkigu? You’re back?! But…why…why did you betray us like that for the distraction thing?” Gekko asked.

“Romeo freed me, and the deal was if he freed me, I’d help a few times to make it even. Monkigu didn’t mean to hurt you, lizard boy. You’re the first real friend I’ve eve had, honest” Monkigu said, softly.

“Really? But…how do I know you’re telling the truth?” Gekko asked.

Monkigu then did the pleading cute eyes.

“Ok, Ok. Its’s clear you mean what you say but…did Romeo ever give an indication of when you’d be allowed to stop helping?” Gekko wondered.

The monkey shook his head.

“Wait, the girls are going after a monkey mask. Maybe you can find a way to assist without Romeo catching on?” Catboy suggested.

Their communication screen was connected to the mighty twins and Ryder’s machines as Ryder sent an image of Tracker.

“This cute dog speaks English and Spanish” Ryder informed.

With a puff of red smoke, he changed into Tracker, a brown fur with a white underside, face and paws Chihuahua with a red collar with a green PAW Patrol pup-tag that has a picture of a compass that could change to a big plant on it with a red background (for the Mighty form), dark green hat and vest, pup-pack with a pair of retractable spring-loaded cables that he often uses to swing on branches and a multi-tool function that reveals several smaller items, such as pliers, a wrench etc.

He then changed the outfit to Mighty Tracker: A red and dark green mask with light green, yellow and red outfit with his mighty symbol.

“Ok, what now?” He asked.

“You better go to the museum” Ryder urged.

‘Tracker’ still wearing his boots took off to the sky to reach Owlette and have her give him a lift to avoid giving away who he really was.

Catboy took the cat car to the park.

He listened carefully.

“I think there’s someone near City Central. Gekko, can you take care of it?” he asked.

Gekko nodded before teleporting there.

“Now where’s Romeo?” He wondered.

As he stopped the car and got out, he saw big pawprints that had come from the streets.

“Guys, I’ve found tracks. It appears to belong to a large animal” Catboy reported.

“That sounds familiar” Skye pondered.

“Be careful, Catboy. It’s possible someone has the Big paw artefact!” Ryder warned.

“’Big Paw’? Is this going to be like the cat statue incident again?” Catboy groaned.

“It being fake? Probably” Skye guessed.

In a flash, Romeo teleported from the Night Den to the park.

“Hello, Catboy. Were you planning on catching me in the act?” Romeo greeted.

“What are you up to? These PAW Patrol members shared a reports of many robberies in one night” Catboy pointed out.

“Who me, steal? Why I was on my sky factory most of the time, but how about you ask the villians running loose about it and check my ground Factory while you’re at it?” He offered.

 _Why would he suggest a location to look into?_ Catboy thought in puzzlement.

He then glared at Romeo.

“This isn’t over, Romeo” he then sped off.

Romeo smiled as he teleported away again to watch from the roof of the museum.

-On the ground-

Hisoki while wearing the golden monkey mask was acting like a real monkey, making the noises, and jumping around like one.

Captain Sid got out his sword (it was one of the many items he had stolen over the years) as Owlette, Skye and ‘Tracker’ landed nearby.

“Captain Sid, what are you doing here?” Skye asked.

“I’m guessing Ryder is somewhere here too and your other friends” he muttered.

“Answer the question, pirate” Owlette insisted.

“Why to steal of course. This monkey mask is something I wanted and this …’pal’ of mine is trying it on for me” Sid stated.

Skye looked closely at his eyes.

“I think he’s telling the truth…wait. Where’s Arrby?” She questioned.

“Arrby? He’s back on my ship” Sid said, quickly.

“Tracker, we better charge up to beat this guy” Skye requested.

“Just copy what I do” she whispered.

Skye jumped up in the air and ‘Tracker’ did the same.

“Charge up!” She cried.

Their paws glowed as Skye gained her charged up outfit and ‘Tracker’s had additional green patterns to go with the jungle/plant theme.

Through the power of illusion, ‘Tracker’ made plants include a flytrap attack Sid as Skye flew with her wings and pink hurricane and commanded the weather, in this moment it was lightening.

Owlette swooped in and fought Sid on with her talons against his sword.

Underneath the illusion, Monkigu used his staff to command the wind to blow off the monkey mask from Hisoki.

He returned to normal in a daze.

“I…What happened?” he asked.

“You wore the mask, kid. It’s time to fight” Sid stated.

“There’s dogs now? I was fine with Sweetie and Arrby but there’s more talking dogs….this is too much” Hisoki confessed as he slumped onto the floor.

“Ok, fine. I’ll fight them then. Find our leader quickly” Sid ordered.

Hisoki ran off and Romeo teleported in the blink of an eye to him and brought him on the roof.

“Pull it together, Hisoki. You want to find the thing you’re good at, right?”

Hisoki nodded.

“Then maybe don’t run away from battle just yet. This new dog seems…different” Romeo pondered.

-At City Central-

Gekko arrived to find Harold and Sweetie with the meteor pieces.

“Ryder, I need you to come to my location” he stated.

“On my way, Gekko” he responded.

“Hey, You! what are you doing?” Gekko demanded.

“So there really are heroes here too. Well lizard kid, see if you can withstand my mind!” Harold cried.

He used nearby chairs and parked cars to create a heat-seeking lava gun.

After forming his purple hovercraft, he and Sweetie dashed away smiling.

Gekko summoned his dragon wings and flew after them in hot pursuit.

With just the mighty twins left, Ladybird and Arden were bored.

“Jean-Claude, see if you can spot that pesky cookapoo dog” Arden ordered.

The eagle took off and Arden sent a message to Romeo to allow him to get his eagle drones through the portal.

-Back in the Omniverse Prison-

During lunch break, Night Ninja was brought to the cafeteria and sat on one of the benches.

The Aplex children were in a separate section for their age group to be kept away from Simon.

Grace, a young African American woman with short dark hair in dreadlocks wearing a pale orange top with two shoplifting tags on each sleeve and a red and purple triangle pattern on the trim of the sleeves over a pink bra with greyish purple shorts, gold earrings that resemble upside-down exclamation marks, a green fanny pack, purple kneepads and pale red sneakers along with originally having a red horizontal squiggle line across her face like the rest of the Aplex, was sitting on her own.

Night Ninja was joined by a pale man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye and black eyeliner traced his visible left eye wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes, a small grey scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves (Used to wear a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band) and a small zippo-style lighter on hand at all times and a 18 year old of European descent (French) with blonde hair tied into a ponytail and stubble on his chin with a red horizontal squiggle line across his face wearing a baggy white sweatshirt over a dark T-shirt, a black wristband on his right arm, black belt, and beige pants with the left leg ripped off at the knee. grey-green knee pads and matching boots with special attachments that allow him to run on vertical surfaces and about 8 handcuffs and chains due to how dangerous he was to Grace, the Aplex members and any other child prisoner in the building.

He would normally wear a mask to prevent him from influencing the other prisoners.

Night Ninja mostly ate in silence, he hadn’t yet cracked the ‘code’ necessary to make an escape, but he felt slightly impatient. His desire to do ninja mischief was overtaking his planning skills, making it harder to focus on a break-out plan.

“What are you in for?” The orange haired man asked.

“I got my family sword back and was put away for being too powerful” Night Ninja muttered.

“Name’s Roman Torchwick. I headed up here after getting eaten by a Grimm Griffon” Roman shared.

Night Ninja looked over at the 18-year-old.

“He’s Simon Laurent, in here for murder, theft and torment of living beings on the Infinity train…well that’s what the officers said” Roman muttered.

“A…..‘Friend’ of mine killed someone too” Night Ninja said, softly.

Simon narrowed his eyes as Marcy and Fiona monitored his eating.

Simon had been arrested a little while after murdering Tuba (‘The _Hey Ho Whoa Car_ ’ after he tries to fight Amelia when she attempts to 'parent' him) while The Aplex had been arrested after season 2 and Grace had been arrested sometime after bonding with Hazel (The _Hey Ho Whoa Car_ ….partly after being told the truth about the train and calling Hazel a Null).

The officers planned to rehabilitate the Aplex and Grace, but Simon was to stay prisoner for a long time.

“You’re sick of being here, right?” Night Ninja whispered.

Simon made eye contact.

“Maybe we can help each other?” the young ninja write down his phone number on a paper and passed it to him.

“You can phone when you feel ready” He finished.

-A few hours later-

In Night Ninja’s cell, he received a text:

‘ _Were you serious about offering help? SL’_

Night Ninja replied with:

‘ _Yes, I need help escaping this place_ ’.

Simon paused before typing again:

‘ _We would need a gadget to create a portal along with a map. Where was your sword hidden?’_

Night Ninja tried to recall if he had seen where they had taken his sword before he had gotten a chance to talk to his cousin.

‘ _I’m not sure. Does this place have a basement?’_ came his reply.

‘ _On the ground floor. do you have powers? They took my gravity shoes’_ Simon sent.

‘ _I do, with a few new shadow ones. If you can get a map, I can find what we need_ ’ Night ninja proposed.

‘ _Alright, I’ll need about 4 hours_ ’ was Simon’s response.

‘ _Ok, Good luck_ ’ it was the last message Night Ninja sent before he went into wait mode.

He sighed.

 _I sure hope this escape works_ he thought.

-Back at HQ-

Motsuki rang the doorbell and was trying to wait patiently for an answer.

PJ Robot saw her on the screen and let her inside.

“PJ Robot, can I assist with a mission? I wish to prove my sister wrong on her view about insects not being heroes. I want to help” she pleaded.

The robot thought it over and then nodded.

She gave him a big hug.

“Thank you so much! Um…where is your team?” she asked.

"I'm also here" Patch added.

PJ Robot quickly recapped about the four PAW Patrol members and the fact they had all gone on patrol together.

“I see… I’ll try the Sky factory and see if anyone is dealing with Romeo” she suggested and then teleported there.

"Good luck, Motsuki. PJ Robot, I need to know when it's the right time to scout the sky so give me the signal ok?" Patch requested.

"Ok" PJ Robot replied with a nod.

When she appeared, the eagle drones was seeking out any enemy in sight that were in league with the PAW Patrol.

So as soon as she looked around, two drones rushed towards her.

She flew as fast as she could to outdo them but due to Arden’s control, they were as fast as real eagles chasing after prey.

“Mighty Twins, you need to charge up with a high five and see if you can find Ladybird” Ryder instructed a few minutes before he reached Gekko.

The twins did a high five and their costumes’ details like the silver arrows along them and masks glowed with red glowing paws.

Now charged up, Ella grew large to the point where she spotted Motsuki being chased by Eagle drones and parts of the park was being lifted into the sky by a violet-white beam.

“Tuck, I’m gonna throw you at the factory in the sky, so get ready” Ella warned.

He was already in small form when she go her paw ready as he got into position, looking confused.

She then threw him at the sky factory and landed on the main deck, spotting Ladybird in the process.

“Ella, Ladybird is up here. Should I approach?” Tuck asked.

“Not yet, we need some back-up. Gather intel first” Ella requested.

“Alright” Tuck sighed.

As he went inside, without warning his paws glowed again as another Tuck appeared behind him.

-With Gekko-

He was still chasing Harold and Sweetie, they were leading him to a certain place: Romeo’s white ground factory on the outskirts of the city (on the left side or north-west from where the school is found) .

Ryder was catching up on his machine behind them.

When they arrived, Catboy’s Car was already there.

Inside were extra fly-bots making a check list of past gadgets that had worked or failed and making notes of suggestions Romeo made whenever he did venture here.

On one of the tables was the clam from Puplantis and the Purple Jewelled Kitty.

“Hmmm…I guess this Romeo had help stealing these but it’s not everything” Ryder noted.

“Well, we have an offer to make, Ryder. These two items will be given back along with these meteor pieces, if you give up being Mighty Pups” Harold stated.

“Wait, WHAT?!” Skye cried.

“But we can’t do that. Plus, these missions are occasional now given we help at Dino Wilds on occasion, do racing missions along with motorcycle jobs too” Ryder added.

“And…we only help if the Ladybird is involved” Ella admitted through the pup pad.

“The twins count as they’re still part of the team” Sweetie pointed out.

“Ok then, give up being Mighty Pups for 10 years” Harold said, deviously.

“Yep, you heard me” he added as everyone was gobsmacked.

“If you make it 4, then we’ll do it” Ryder said, solemnly.

“Alright, it’s a deal. Fly-bots, give them their prize” Harold instructed.

The fly-bots handed over the two stolen items along with the four meteor pieces to Ryder and the Mighty Twins.

“Has phase 1 gone as planned?” Romeo asked.

“Yep, move to the next phase” Harold reported.

“I’ll go find out where the big pawprint lead to” Catboy stated as he dashed off.

Somewhere in the streets, by a Cake shop not too far away from the canals and the archways (the one seen in Flying Factory out of control) was The Copycat and Arrby lying in wait.

Catboy skidded to a halt as the track had stopped here.

He listened careful, his whiskers twitched, and his senses enhanced to cat level.

As he concentrated, he noticed that he could smell a cat close by.

He followed the scent to a nearby bush where Arrby and the copycat hid.

“Gah! You caught us. Here’s your prize, kitten” The Copycat berated as he nudged Arrby to hand over the big paw, a golden cylinder with pawprints that was once part of a pillar of animal trackers used a long time ago to wander off enemies.

“You’re just handing it over. What’s the catch?” Catboy asked, suspiciously.

“Um, there’s no catch, blue cat sir. We…learnt the errors of our ways and wish to return it. Bye!” Arrby said, hurriedly as polite as possible before the pair of them dashed off.

-Back near the museum-

Owlette was struggling against Captain Sid with her talons.

‘Tracker’ and Skye used their powers of weather and ‘vines’ to assist, causing Sid to be disarmed.

“Checkmate, Pirate” Owlette stated.

“Wait…why hasn’t your new dog friend spoken?” Sid asked.

‘Tracker’ laughed, nervously.

Due to not hearing Tracker’s voice, he was unable to mimic him unless he heard his voice.

Skye then used her tag to play an audio recording of Tracker: ‘Oy-oy-oy’.

As soon as ‘Tracker’ heard that, he made a nervous face to give the impression he said it.

“I’m sometimes shy, what with my super hearing” he said out loud, mimicking him perfectly (including the accent).

“but …De hecho soy un perro (I am indeed a dog)!” he added in Spanish and then mimicked the way Tracker would bark seconds after Skye played it.

“Ok, Ok. I believe you. Can I escape now?” Sid requested.

“Yes, I’ll have Robot pick you up, just stall them for now” Romeo replied through their comms.

Skye picked up the Monkey Mask.

“Guys, we have acquired the mask” she reported.

“We need back-up on the Sky Factory. Ladybird is here” Tuck requested.

“We’re coming” Skye replied.

“Crap! Everyone retreat NOW!” Romeo ordered.

He then teleported himself and Hisoki back to the sky Factory.

“Arden, you need stealth power” Romeo realised.

He grabbed one of his meteor pieces and touched his right arm, transferring part of Snow Leopard’s power (the white aura) to him, causing his hands to glow white.

“Whoa! Thank you” he said, gratefully.

“Quick, take this and hide there. One of those pups might already be here” Romeo urged as he handed him a note.

Arden turned himself and the note invisible as he slipped into Romeo’s hidden office in inside the mainframe area.

It wasn’t long before the others returned to the sky factory.

“Ladybird, you, copycat and Arrby need to distract the heroes. Make them think they’ve won and then retreat here. Then I’ll share whether you have my trust or not” Romeo shared.

He thought for a moment.

“Harold, stay close. If any hero heard me, we’ll need you jut in case” he added.

Ladybird, Arrby and Copycat headed out.

Tuck and his copy returned to regular size and growled at Romeo.

“If you hurt my sister and my friends, I’ll bite your arm off!” the two dogs threatened.

“Harold, see if your additional powers can help” Romeo offered.

Harold’s hands glowed yellow as he placed his hands on both pups’ foreheads.

White circular energy flowed from his hands.

“Please forget what you heard in this room” he said.

Then the energy stopped, he removed his hands and both pups’ eyes were dazed and spinning.

“What…happened? I…remember I came here to gather intel and … that was it. Where is Ladybird?” Tuck asked.

“She’s gone back down into the city, child. You need to go if you wish to catch her” Romeo urged.

Harold allowed the young pup to board his hoverboard to give him a lift down to the ground.

As the other heroes regrouped near the un-named Café with a wooden bridge that was over the canal (a ‘sister’ store to City Central) that was not far from the cake shop Catboy had been near earlier, Tuck jumped down to join them and Patch had arrived in the sky to keep a look out.

“I’m not exactly sure what Romeo’s planning but maybe getting the villians to return to Adventure Bay will help” Catboy suggested.

“What’s the plan?” Skye asked.

Jean-Claude swooped down, trying to attack Skye which made her jump in fright.

Owlette summoned her talons and sliced some of his feathers.

“Hello again, Mighty twins” Ladybird stated.

“Is this that bird lady you mentioned?” Catboy asked.

“My name is LADYBIRD!” she cried.

“Um, hello Skye” Arrby said, softly.

The Copycat laughed.

“You thought the team-up with her and Harold and then my teleporting scheme would be the last of me, didn’t you? Well, I’m BACK, putrid pups of…three” he remarked.

“Wait there’s three of us and…. More of them” Ladybird realised.

Someone tapped Copycat on the shoulder.

He turned and was face-to-face with Patch.

“Hello. You want to prove you’re better than these dogs, then try and beat ME” Patch challenged.

“You’re on!” The copycat cried.

Using his purple tornado power and teleporting he had retained from his last appearance, he chased after Patch, who was speeding away with his angel wings.

“Patch!” The PJ Masks said, happily.

Motsuki teleported next to Owlette, looking tired.

“You ok?” she asked.

“Eagle drones are gone but I can’t do much more. Too exhausted” Motsuki breathed.

“It’s ok, you rest with Skye. The rest of us can handle this” Owlette reassured.

Tuck made 6 copies of himself and was launched at Arrby to weigh him down.

Catboy launched his stripes at Ladybird and Ella shapeshifted into a large pine marten with a lithe slender body, short legs, rounded ears, bushy tails, and soft, thick dark brown coat with an undivided yellowish throat patch but kept her blue eyes.

Ladybird was terrified, knowing that pine martens eat ravens, and her outfit was based on one, she tried to fly away but Gekko used his strength to pull her down and Ella after returned to regular size in marten form pinned her down.

-Back in the sky-

Patch flew as fast as he could to outwit the copycat, but the latter used his energy tools to form a green circular shield to block his path.

Patch’s body glowed white and flew over the shield in time, causing the copycat to crash into it.

Ryder kept watch over Motsuki as Skye headed off to assist Patch.

She fired wind at Jean-Claude and he had to head off to avoid anyone following him.

Zooming after the two cats, she sent a pink tornado at the copycat to force him to land.

As Skye and Patch landed beside him, he smiled.

“You know, kid, if you really cared about getting your owner’s attention, you could have pretended to be a hero to outdo the PAW Patrol yet that thought never crossed your mind” He rebuked.

“But…I…DANG IT!” The copycat cried.

“Fine, you win. Let’s go” he called to the others.

The trio headed off north down ‘main street’ before heading into the clouds the copycat conquered to keep them from being spotted.

He had recently gained Skye’s charged up power.

“Thank you for helping us retrieve four of the stolen items. If you’re able to find the rest, please send to Adventure Bay” Ryder requested.

“Of course, We’ll make sure you get back safe through the portal too” Gekko added.

“And whenever villians from our city, team up with an evil genius just yelp for help!” Skye added.

“Um…yeah I think we’ll just call you” Catboy said, awkwardly.

Ryder sent his pad details to HQ which PJ Robot received on the Picture player as the PAW Patrol logo.

“But thank you for helping us boost our morale” Owlette sad, gratefully.

“You’re welcome” Ella and Tuck said in unison.

The four PAW Patrol members were escorted back to the HQ entrance where the green portal remained opened.

“Well, see you around PJ Masks” Ryder said.

“It’s cool to know that there’s a pilot dog who loves flying as much as I do” Owlette said, softly.

She gave the cockapoo a hug with a knowing smile.

The PJs waved as two of them headed through the portal.

“Um, PJ masks. Do you know anyone who would adopt us once Ladybird is in prison and we don’t have to pursue her anymore?” Ella asked.

“Hmmm… We could ask Cameron and Namir about it?” Catboy offered.

“Can…we stay for a little bit while you do that?” Tuck pleaded.

“Ok, you can stay for a bit” Owlette relented while laughing.

Motsuki woke up slowly.

"Am...I a hero now?" She asked, sleepily.

"You're a hero to me, kid" Patch complimented.

"You can help us anytime, Motsuki" Catboy said, gratefully.

She squeaked in delight at the wonderful news.

-During fight against the PAW Patrol villians-

Luna Girl had gone to the bank of the canal at ‘The Unknown’s suggestion.

“Um Octabella?” she called.

A familiar face appeared behind her.

“Hello, Sister. I can pass on a message” a voice offered.

She turned around to face Renard.

“I’m sorry I haven’t kept enough contact with you since I found my parents and my sister was hatched…I guess she would be your sister too. I…need Octabella’s and your help to become more powerful” she requested.

“If you promise to introduce me to your parents and stop forgetting to include me in your schemes, then I might be willing help you out. Your sister has potential and so do you” Renard pointed out.

“Alright, I’m sure they’ll be happy to meet you” Luna stated.

Using his teleporting, he took Luna to Octabella’s lair.

Octabella was still wearing the necklace which currently had the shapeshifting crystal.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting visitors today. Do what do I own this pleasure?” Octabella asked.

Luna then quickly explained the situation with her being ‘Dark Zero’s successor, her desire to be more powerful and need to get help from as many people as possible without the PJ Masks knowing along with Renard being her adopted brother.

“I see…well, how about we make a deal: I’ll help you with your goal and tell the Mascoudrels and Mooncrawlers to assist you. In return, you help me find out if there’s another dragon mages left” Octabella proposed.

“Alright, it’s a deal but no tricks. I hope we can make a formidable team someday” Luna stated.

“Wait…what else do you desire?” the young sea witch asked.

“Well…I do want to be ruler of my own kingdom. I did promise I’d go back to the sky city and help the sorceline there to return to the moon” Luna admitted.

“But…my mother warned me it was dangerous but didn’t specify why…” she then trailed off.

“I see… well, good luck, Luna. Oh, and maybe next time I can meet your sister too; the crystal girl, right?” Octabella recalled.

“Right” Luna confirmed.

Octabella then got out purple swirly shell-like crystals like the shell on her necklace in both hands.

“These are water breathing crystals, they will help you breath in water like fish on your way out” she shared.

“Alright, we won’t teleport out. You can show us the scenic route” Renard said, playfully.

She made the crystals become aqua blue-green bubbles and then glowing aura when touching someone without a suit like the PJs (Renard and Luna), allowing said person to breathe underwater.

-20 minutes after Ryder and Skye left-

The PJs headed over to Cameron’s house first.

“Would you like two special Labrador dogs? They’re siblings” Amaya stated.

“A pet would be nice, but we’re not allowed to have pets at the moment, sorry” Cameron said, sadly.

The next try was Namir.

“Dogs, eh? Sure, I’ll see if my guardian will let me” Namir rushed off to ask and then came back in 30 seconds.

He nodded.

“Thank you, PJs. We’re in your debt” Ella said, gratefully.

“We haven’t had a stable home in a while” Tuck added.

“Well, let Namir know when you want to head back to Adventure Bay and we’ll give ya portal access to visit them” Greg said with a wink.

Namir gave the two dogs a hug.

“Wow, them talking is a plus” he breathed.

The PJs just laughed.

** -During the 4 hours- **

Simon was escorted to the therapy block in an attempt to salvage what good was left in him by Maniac and Sonia from Sonic Underground and the no zone version of their brother Sonic called Zonic.

Zonic looked identic to Sonic but with darker green eyes wearing orange, gold and green knight armour.

The therapist for the prison was Zouge the bat, a version of Rouge the bat with therapist qualifications.

The difference between her and Rouge was she wore a pink suit jacket and uses her intelligence and charm to encourage inmates to rehabilitate.

On the way to the block for his 16th therapy session, he spied a map in Manic’s bag.

He silently swiped the map and kept his face neutral.

Once inside the office of Zouge, his mask was removed.

“So, Mr Laurent, you’ve been on the Infinity train for a while, right? We’re gonna try the opening up with feelings method again” Zouge began.

“You can spout as many words as you like, bat. I won’t budge” Simon said, stubbornly.

He then smiled.

Using the keys, he’d swiped when the other three Sonic characters weren’t looking, he freed himself and send the following message to his accomplice:

‘Get ready. Have map. SL’.

“If you just let me in, I can help you” Zouge said gently.

Simon’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“I won’t change my mind about the conductor, the number and being a resident of the train. You and Grace think I’m wrong but I’m not. I’m ALWAYS right. My mother never listened to me either, but I will escape this place and you will not stop me” he stated.

Zouge reached her right hand to her pocket for one of her heart bombs (Spherical tech-bombs with pink hearts).

Simon moved to the right as she threw it and it blew open the door, allowing him to escape.

He ran as fast as he could to the lift to reach ‘Night Nest’ to get Night Ninja and then straight to the basement.

He retrieved his shoes and grabbing one of the confiscated wooden staffs, they followed the map to the area with the vault where Eda and Green Guts was guarding it.

Eda was a tall, thin woman with pale skin, golden eyes and untamed thick and long hair layered with two tones of grey along with a single golden fang, pointy ears, and orange claw-like nails wearing a denim jacket with the Logo ‘D’ from Disney in golden inside a police badge emblem with ‘Omniverse prison’ in orange underneath over a long sleeveless maroon dress with an ember oval-shaped jewel over her sternum companied with grey leggings, two golden spherical earrings and maroon high-heeled boots.

Green Guts is a short and chubby young woman with tan skin and light green hair that waves to the right side of her head. She wears two green arm cannons on both hands, one with a light green glove, and both cannons have blue ovals on them. She also wears green knee pads with blue straps, reddish-brown pants, green slippers that expose the top of her feet, a green chestplate with a high teal neck matching her shoulder pads with little spikes coming out of it, a light blue collar, black visors with a green reflection, a grey headband, and a green and white mask that covers her face. She is the shortest member of the Hue Troop. Her belt buckle has a six-petal flower.

“Who’s there?” Green Guts asked.

Eda looked around carefully.

Night Ninja used his smoke bombs to appear behind Eda.

“Hello, old crow” he taunted.

“I’m not THAT old!” she remarked.

She drew a yellow spell circle and fired lightening at him.

He vanished and then reappeared at the vault using his mega triple punch move to bust it open.

Then he retrieved his sword and a portal gun from _Rick and Morty_ that was stable.

“Not so fast, you’re not going anywhere” Green Guts stated.

Her arms changed into green laser cannons and fired at the two boys.

Eda, while annoyed at being insulted, was thrilled by the action and sent an owl pillar at the emergency lockdown button.

The escapee pair ran out of the basement in an effort to outrun the lockdown walls that were moving.

“Simon, where’s the exit?” Night Ninja asked.

The map indicated the main exit was the second floor but there was another exit on the first floor and staircase as well.

“We can take the one on the first floor” Simon stated.

“Green Guts stay here. I’ll go after them” Eda instructed.

“I thought you said this job was ‘dull’” Green Guts recalled.

“Yeah, well fighting them is exciting” Eda remarked.

She teleported/dashed toward the first floor in anticipation.

The escapee pair raced up the staircase and found the exit across the corridor from them.

There was one catch: The whole place was on full LOCKDOWN.

Barricades blocked all exits and 6 guards including Eda stood in their way.

“Give me your shoes” Night Ninja whispered.

“What…NO” Simon said, defensively.

“Simon, I got a plan, but you need to trust me…please. I can't explain it now, but you need to give them to me before they approach us along with the portal gun” the young ninja pleaded.

“Alright….fine” Simon said, coldly.

He handed over his shoes and portal gun.

Night Ninja used his teleportation ‘magic’ (either that or it was a special ninja trick) to make them vanish along with his sword quickly.

“So, you two rascals want to escape, huh?” Eda then chuckled.

“You’re gonna have to fight to escape for good, children” she stated.

Simon’s anger began to rise as he clenched his fists.

“I am NOT a child!” he cried as he rushed at her.

“Wait, Simon!” Night Ninja cried.

Eda formed an orange forcefield as he closed in on her.

It forced his mind to recall the moment Amelia did something similar with her sound barrier belt, making him even angrier.

Eda just smiled casually.

“You can do this all day if you wish” She remarked.

The other guards used tasers to knock them both out.

-Back on the Sky Factory-

Arden was free to come out and Hisoki was beside Romeo as Ladybird, the copycat and Arrby returned.

“You did good out there. We have the gems, sceptre, crown and the mighty Meteor. Harold, you did good with the quick thinking too. So, I’ve given it some thought and yes. You have my trust. I will tell you the plan over time but how would you like to help me with a project? It’s gonna be called ‘Romeo’s Reconstruction, Rules and Co’, the beginnings of a Construction and repair store business in exchange I’ll find a way to help with your life goals. Deal? Just be forewarned, this requires a LOT of patience” Romeo stated.

“Alright, I’m in. Also…where is the crown?” Sweetie wondered.

“It’s safe in the second vault” Romeo replied.

Sid nodded.

Arrby just shrugged.

“Given what that arrogant tom said to me, of COURSE I’m in. Hailey will HAVE do reports on ME and not those STUPID dogs” The copycat hissed.

“I’m in too, given even we are alike Romeo” Arden noted.

Romeo rolled his eyes.

“I’m in but only if I’m not in the same room as ladybird and copycat” Harold stated.

“Ok, I’ll get Robot to do something” Romeo sighed.

“Anyway, for now return to your world, I’ll give you updates on its progress” he promised.

“But…Arden, we need to keep the sceptre here. It’s only to ensure it doesn’t get returned to your cousin’s home” he added.

“Ok” Arden said, dismissively.

They headed off toward the green portal.

-Back outside-

Gekko split from the group to confront Kevin.

"I know you ran because you were hurt and I'm sorry I didn't word it more delicately but can we please stay friends? I enjoy our play dates, Kevin" he pleaded.

Kevin turned around.

"I...don't really take rejection that well but I've done some thinking these last few months... and I miss you too" Kevin said softly.

"So friends?"

"Yeah, Friends. And it's ok to like someone else, even if it's two people at once" Kevin added.

Gekko blushed.

"Who, m-me? no...What?!" his eyes darted left and right nervously as he spoke.

Kevin chuckled.

"I'll be ok, Gekko. Really" he reassured him.

Gekko gave him a hug.

"Ok, how about we play 'The adventures of muscle Wolf, Muscle Melvin and Kick Mcgee'? I've been reading Muscle Melvin for a while since high school started" he suggested.

"Alright, how about we play on the 21st?" Kevin offered.

"You're on!" Gekko said, playfully and they both laughed together.

-At HQ-

Patch went into the PJ Seeker hangar room and activated a button on his collar.

It projected a hologram of Yen Sid in front of him.

“What’s the trio’s status?” he asked.

“They’ve improved in the time balance area and in their teamwork and solo abilities. I believe they are ready” Patch reported.

Upon receiving data from his collar, Yen Sid smiled.

“Very well, then. We’ll share a very brief rundown of the chosen mission tomorrow. The Flash will appear to the trio at the right time to pick up Catboy and King Oswald” he stated.

“Thank you, sir” Patch said, gratefully.

-a little bit after visiting Kevin-

Gekko knocked on the door of the luna lair.

“Luna, are you ok?” he asked.

“Um yeah….” She called.

“I was wondering if you’d like to hang out sometime” He offered.

“Like with the whole team?” she asked.

“Um…no, just the two of us….if that’s ok?” Greg asked, nervously.

“Ok, when and where?” She made the door function open.

“How about at our HQ in my room and two day’s time at 7:30 pm?” Greg suggested.

“Alright, Lizard legs” She said, playfully.

“Do I hear you talking to a boy?” Silver Sorceline chuckled.

Luna went bright red.

“I…um….he’s a good friend?” she attempted to lie but had to grit her teeth as she felt another regular zap.

“I’ll see ya there, also I don’t mind what we watch” she added quickly in a soft voice before closing the lair as he left.

-At HQ-

Patch was waiting at HQ to say goodbye.

“Will you come back and visit outside of missions?” Catboy asked.

“We’ll see, old friend. I have a message to pass on. All three of you have passed the tests I set you through and Catboy, you’ve been assigned your very first ‘solo’ mission” Patch shared.

“Really?! Where do I get to go? Somerset? Duckburg?!” Catboy asked, excitedly.

“Hold your horses, kid. By Solo, I mean PJ wise. You’ll be attending this mission with the one and only Flash and King Oswald the lucky Rabbit. The Flash can fill in the mission details when he shows up. where’s Gekko?” Patch asked.

“He’ll be here. He’s talking to Luna” Owlette said, quickly.

Patch smiled.

“You’re at that phase aren’t?” He said with a chuckle and playful smirk.

“You know?” Catboy asked.

The cat nodded.

About 10 minutes later, Gekko teleported in the blue room.

“I’m glad you’re here, Gekko. I have to go now because my mission is over. Catboy is going to be picked up for a ‘solo’ mission. You guys and the rest of your allies hold down the fort here. Good luck, PJ Masks” Patch said with a sad smile.

The trio gave him a big hug.

His fur glowed and made a second white and black totem bracelet appear.

“One last gift to keep in contact” he said, softly.

Catboy put it on his right wrist and smiled.

“Thanks for everything, Patch” he said, gratefully.

“You’re welcome. I trust that you keep getting stronger even without me around” Patch complimented.

A blue portal appeared, and the trio waved as Patch went through it.

-In the Quantic Universe  (set in the new year for Miraculous AKA ‘season 4’ and the January term (Season 5) for the PJs) -

It was early January just before the winter term was about to start, the Agreste mansion was decorated with ribbons and balloons.

Gabriel, Felix, Adrien and Lila were wearing smart clothes (similar to what was worn at Chloe’s parents’ wedding anniversary) at a new building called ‘Mecano and Agreste Airwaves’ crossing a mile from rue de la Butte aux Cailles, just east of Montparnasse in the 13th Arrondissement.

Most of the citizens including the mayor were present for the ceremony.

“Thank you, everyone for coming to celebrate this momentous day. This begins the expansion of my brand, I’ll still be doing fashion and other items but this will reach new heights. With my new business partners of the Mecano family, we shall help everyone experience cruises in a new form” Gabriel announced.

He then nodded at Felix.

Felix pressed a button as a platform was raised and revealed two of the flying factories.

The crowd exclaimed in awe.

“These top-of-the-line sky cruises are equipped with robot and human staff to help your trip be as fun as possible. My hope is that we can branch out to other parts of the world with my nephew and son’s muse help, of course” Gabriel continued.

Marinette scoffed at the fact that Lila was getting this much attention.

Neku was amazed at the very sight of the ships.

“My hope is that ‘Mecano and Agreste Airwaves’ will help sail us in the future with support from all of you and Tagamoto Industries. Now I declare this air cruise line OPEN!” he finished.

Gabriel then cut the red ribbon that signifies the building was now open for business and everyone applauded.

The first people to board the airship included Neku, Kagami, Chloe and their families, Felix and Lila etc.

The first air cruise tour included showing guests all 20 sections or neighbourhoods of Paris, including Palais de Tokyo (Palace of Tokyo), a building dedicated to modern and contemporary art, located at 13 avenue du Président-Wilson, near the Trocadéro, in the 16th arrondissement of Paris.

The captain of the ship had been trained to pilot an airplane, ferry AND the inner workings of the flying factory/Air ship and was prepared for the first launch.

The crew was made up of fly-bots, airport and ferry attendance workers, chefs, cleaners etc who had been briefed on how the ships worked by Romeo and his dad in interviews.

The first tour was successful and Lila and Felix went on to help with staring in adverts to help promote the airline.

Marinette, when she had gotten home, had removed all of her posters of Adrien to prove to herself, family and friends that she was moving on from her crush on him.

It was replaced with a picture of herself and Luka at the park, a picture of Clara Nightingale and a signed picture of Jagged Stone.

** -Some time passed- **

A few weeks later after the air cruise opening ceremony, Gabriel invited Neku on his business trip to Shanghai for a meeting and the opportunity for ‘inspiration’ there.

Both Neku and Gabriel did some research and came across articles that implied other heroes were in Brazil, Africa, Japan and London to name a few.

One of them was based on a oncilla and a toucan.

Adrien was along for the trip as well.

Adrien, Neku and Gabriel travel to Shanghai for a business meeting, possibly to set up a Chinese branch for his company and get some inspiration from the sights there.

New skyscrapers and old Shikumen together draw the skyline of the city on the southern estuary of the Yangtze, with the Huangpu River flowing through it.

They went past museums and the Oriental Pearl Tower before they reached a hotel.

Neku and Adrien got to share a room while Gabriel had a separate on to them.

“Do you think we’ll see Tibet again?” Adrien asked

“It’s like 4,373 kilometres from here, it’s pretty far” Neku noted.

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be going there for a while” Plagg added.

“Good point, you’re planning to return your miraculous to Tibet once Hawkmoth and Mayura are defeated and unmasked for good, right?” Adrien asked.

“That is correct. But…for now I gotten train when I can” Neku stated.

-In the next room-

Gabriel was on a call with Nathalie who remained in Paris just like the New York trip.

“I’m gonna see if they have any jewels linked to the miraculous here. Ask Felix if he’s willing to stay a bit longer. Chat Vide will be an excellent distraction for Neku from my quest” he stated.

“Do I need to make any sentimonsters?” Nathalie asked.

“Hmmm…actually we could do with new creations, look into Egyptian gods and roll with that” Gabriel suggested.

She nodded and got to work.

-Meanwhile-

On a plane set for Shanghai, Marinette sat on the window seat beside her parents.

She had one headphone in her ear to make it look like she was listening to music.

“Are you alright?” Tikki whispered.

“Yeah…but I’m super nervous about meeting the rest of Mother’s family. Uncle Wang is cool, and I’ve improved a lot with my Mandarin (the main form of spoken Chinese) but what if I make a bad first impression? I’ve only really known my dad’s side for 15 years” Marinette lamented.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Marinette” Tikki reassured her.

“Marinette, I know this is a big step. What with the rest of my family in Shanghai to celebrate Uncle Wang’s 40th anniversary for his cooking career…What I’m trying to say is…try not to worry about first impressions, ok?” Sabine said, gently.

“Thanks, mother” Marinette replied, gratefully.

“Honey, your mother and the other family members on your mother’s side are already in Shanghai right?” Tom asked.

“Yes, Dear. All the way from Wenzhou, 365 kilometres to be exact” Sabine recalled.

Tom chuckled.

“You’re a sharp one. I was just testing” he said, playfully.

They had left Paris around 12 pm.

By this point, they were 5 hours into their **11 hours** **flight to Shanghai.**

**In Paris, it was now 5 pm but Shanghai was 7 hours ahead,**

**So, it was currently midnight the next day there.**

The area of Shanghai that Wang Cheng and his family lived in was Huangpu District in the centre of Shanghai, located in the southwest end of the confluence of Huangpu River and Suzhou River. It is close to Hongkou District and Yangpu District on the north, Luwan District on the south, Jing’an District on the west, and Pudong New Area on the east.

Pudong New Area was a municipal district of Shanghai City. Fengxian District and Minhang District are on its north. Xuhui District, Huangpu District, Hongkou District, Yangpu District and Baoshan District are to its west across the Huangpu River.

Their arrival time was to be 5 am, so the family slept for part of the flight.

-Early the next day in Shanghai time-

The family got through the security gates at Shanghai Hongqiao International Airport.

The airport was located near the town of Hongqiao in Changning District and Minhang District, 13 kilometres west of downtown, and close to the city centre being partly in the Minhang and Changning District.

They were not too far from the Qingpu district as they took a taxi towards the Huangpu District.

The Qingpu District was located in the west of Shanghai, the lower reaches of Taihu Lake and the upper reaches of Huangpu River. It was adjacent to Minhang District on the east, Songjiang District and Jinshan District on the south and Jiading District on the north, being 20 km (12 miles) away from the urban centre and only 6 km (4 miles) away from Shanghai Hongqiao International Airport.

Connecting Zhejiang Province and Jiangsu Province on the west, it was the west gate of Shanghai to the mainland, and also the transportation hub.

As they arrived at their destination, the family were walking past the People’s square as someone casually walking past Marinette.

She placed her right hand where her purse would be…only to feel nothing!

She turned around and noticed one person was running off.

“Mother, someone stole my purse! Where should we meet up after I recover it?” she asked, quickly.

“We can meet up at the museum, the one in this area that looks like a cooking pot” Sabine replied.

“Thanks, mother” Marinette then rushed off after the thief.

Due to it being early hour of the day, the thief was in dark colours.

She continued running all the way to a crossroad.

A person nearby placed something on the sleeve of the thief and offered a hand to Marinette as it began to rain.

“Um, hello. Do you know how I can get to the cooking pot museum? I think I’m lost, and my purse is gone!” Marinette said as her voice went from calm and descended into panic.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get it back. I’m Fei” the mysterious hooded person shared.

“I’m Marinette…it’s my first time in Shanghai” Marinette admitted.

“Well, then Marinette. I can be your guide” Fei offered.

She had long red hair that's tied back into a long ponytail and two bangs with brown eyes wearing an orange Qipao dress with pink, green and red flowers in an arch across the dress, pink leggings and white trainers.

“Thank you” Marinette said, gratefully.

-Back with Adrien (around 10 am)-

He, Neku and Gabriel were in the Shanghai Museum, looking around at the exhibits.

It was in the jewellery section that caught Gabriel and in turn Neku’s attention:

It was a black and orange beaded mala prayer necklace.

Both of them could sense something was unusual about it; it gave off an aura similar to the miraculous and the battle pipe, it was mystical.

The card underneath its display said the following:

‘One of the precious Mala prayer necklaces originating from Tibet. Said to be used for mediation and healing but rumours suggest this one has ‘Magical properties’. One user claimed they saw creatures that were bright red, with black swirl patterns, green hair, purple mouths and some with orange undersides but all having different eye colour that resembled existing animals….

This prayer necklace has been known as ‘The prodigious’ since the 8th century in India’.

“Hmmm….’The prodigious’ is here then” Gabriel muttered.

 _Uh oh, I guess he found another target_ Neku thought.

Just then, Tom and Sabine came by.

“Hello, um…where’s Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Hello Adrien, Neku. She went off to get back her stolen purse. We’re waiting for her to come back” Sabine replied.

“Um, Father, is it ok if we hang out with Marinette’s parents for a bit?” Adrien asked.

“Fine, but no running off. I need to get my sketch pad” Gabriel stated.

He went off to one of his limos to transform.

“I think I have an idea on how to find Marinette, you guys stay near the entrance for her and we’ll be right back” Adrien promised.

“I….Ok” Tom relented.

The two boys rushed to the male bathroom cubicles to transform and then headed off to scout the area.

-Meanwhile-

In Paris, a new sentimonster based on the snake Egyptian god was attacking the city.

Everyone there once again wondered where Ladybug, Chat Noir and Chimera were this time, making Mayura’s plan a ‘cake walk’.

Chat Vide was currently not in Paris during this time.

-Back in China-

The thief headed to a concealed location close to the Shanghai World Financial Center which stood in the centre of Lujiazui in Pudong New Area and neighbouring Shanghai Tower and Jin Mao Tower.

This concealed location had reflective technology from Neku’s company to make it look ‘invisible’.

Once inside, the thief smiled as they looked through Marinette’s pure:

The miraculous ‘box’, Tikki, her money and phone were all inside (including her passport).

“Looks like we hit the jackpot. Do you think Hawkmoth will give you a raise?” one of their allies asked.

The thief chuckled.

“I think he’ll do more than just that with what I’ve obtained” The thief then pulled back the coat hood to reveal Chat Vide.

He used his phone to call his uncle only for Hawkmoth to appear on screen.

“What’s your status, Chat Vide?” he asked.

“I found what you wanted. The source of the ladybug miraculous and the former miracle box all from who I suspect could be Ladybug herself” Chat Video shared.

“Good work, I have one more favour to ask. See if you can distract Neku and Chat Noir for me. I need to retrieve something” Hawkmoth stated.

“Ok, sir. I’m on it” Chat Vide replied as he headed off.

-Outside -

Marinette and Fei, who had been searching for approximately 4-5 hours, had a visual on Fei's phone of where the thief could be, but they were going to try the police for help first when an update on the Ladyblog came up:

It was an article on the Prodigious and its possible dark counterpart along with educated guesses on when they were created (which was close enough to the truth).

“How about we head to that museum you mentioned first and let your parents know you’re ok?” Fei suggested.

Marinette nodded.

As they headed to the museum, Marinette saw two figures leaping from the rooftops.

“Have you heard of the superheroes in Paris and New York?” she asked.

“I’m aware of them but I’ve never seen them in action for myself” Fei shared.

“While I watch the news occasionally, I tend to focus on my dancing” she added.

When they arrived at the museum, a figure in white was in the room of artifacts looking for the rumoured Dark prodigious.

Chat Noir heard movement and headed inside through the roof with Chimera.

“Hey! You, haven’t you heard that it’s viewing hour not theft hour?” Chat pointed out.

The figure pulled back his hood and Chat gasped.

It was like staring at a life-like mirror!

“Are…are you Chat Blanc?” Chat asked, fearfully.

Chat Vide chuckled.

“Well…You can view me as his ‘shadow’ if you wish” he joked.

“Chat, find Marinette. I’ll take him” Chimera stated as he got out his swords.

Chat Vide got out his version of the cat staff.

Chat Noir rushed off to find her, accidently stumbling on Hawkmoth in the room with the Prodigious.

Hawkmoth’s eyes darken in rage.

He used his cane to break the glass for the display.

“Don’t you there!” Chat Noir cried as he rushed at him.

In that moment, Fei peeked in at that room and from her look of horror, Marinette knew.

There was an attempted theft and there was nothing she could do to help without Tikki.

On instinct, Fei went for the beads as Chat Noir leg-swept the villain to the ground.

The necklace changed to bracelet form allowing her to wear it on her wrist.

“No! I need it, you ignorant child” Hawkmoth grumbled.

“Hawkmoth, not either the jewel you wear belongs to you” Marinette stated.

Hawkmoth glared at her, suspiciously.

She cowered back, realising she’d given away her knowledge of the miraculous.

“And most people know the jewels are granted by responsible guardians. You don’t deserve this jewel, power-hungry creature” Fei added and quickly dragged Marinette away.

In their attempt to escape, they ran into Marinette’s parents.

She quickly gave them a hug.

“You’re ok! Thank goodness” Tom said in relief.

“Who’s this?” Sabine asked.

“I’m Fei, pleased to meet you” Fei said, respectfully.

“I’m glad we found you, but we need to run!” Marinette urged.

“Come with me” a voice offered.

It sounded slightly familiar.

Following the mysterious person to a hotel to take refuge, the person ‘unmasked’ themselves to be Master Dawa.

“ho---?” Marinette began.

“I was here to keep an eye on our other jewels, mostly the prodigious and its counterpart. Young lady, would you be willing to protect the one you’re holding?” Dawa asked.

“I’m not sure, I promised I’d help Marinette get her purse back” Fei shared.

“Well, if you let me show you how it works, you can help retrieve her purse” He offered.

Fei put on the bracelet and in a flash of light, 8 beings with large heads, big eyes, purple mouths and animalistic bodies appeared.

“These are the Renlings, ‘cousins’ of the kwami and the physical manifestation for the animals of Chinese Martial Art forms” Master Dawa explained.

“We grant the user the power to turn into a wild animal they must control” one of the Renlings added.

There was Wei (meaning strength), a Dragon Renling, with orange eyes, orange horns, green back and tail hair, along with green whiskers and black swirl markings on the forehead,

Zhong (means loyal), a Lion Renling, with orange eyes, an orange muzzle and paws, and a green head mane with swirl markings on the forehead,

Mǎ, a Horse Renling, with blue eyes, orange hooves and muzzle, a green mane and tail and a purple mouth and swirl markings on the flanks,

Tángláng, a Mantis Renling, with green eyes, an orange underbelly, and green tail hair with a black line marking on the head (instead of the swirl marks),

Xióng, a Bear Renling, with black eyes, an orange muzzle and paws, green head and tail hair and purple mouth with swirl markings on the forehead,

Tao (means peach, the symbol of long life), a Snake Renling, with blue eyes, an orange muzzle and underbelly and a pair of green pigtails and tail hair with swirl markings on the forehead,

Sying (means star), a Monkey Renling, with green eyes, an orange face, and green head and tail hair with swirl markings on the chest and Ying (means Clever and Eagle in Chinese), an Eagle Renling, with orange eyes, an orange beak and horns, and green head and tail feathers and swirl markings on the cheeks.

“How can I assist the other slightly more experienced heroes, Master?” Fei asked.

“Well, you’ll need to find a way to control the wild animal. The very essence of each style is the core animal, it’s extremely difficult to master and given we’re a tad low on time (They had about 6 hours to get Fei prepared enough to help the boys), I’ll teach what I can” Master Dawa stated.

They began by starting with the basics for the dragon, lion, horse, mantis, bear, monkey and eagle styles.

-Back at the museum-

Hawkmoth brought out his sword from his cane and fought Chat Noir viciously.

“You remain ignorant of my intentions, boy!” he cried.

Chat Noir scoffed.

“You’re a villians, there’s usually bad intentions” he said as he strained against the blade with his staff.

_‘My dear Adrien, think of this song whenever you’re afraid and know that thunder can’t hurt you’_

_‘Thanks, Mother’_

_The image of a 6 or 7-year-old Adrien hugging Emilie_ came to mind for Chat.

“No…You’re not **HIM** ” he muttered, repeatedly as he pushed the memory to the back of his mind.

At the same time, Chimera was brawling against Chat Vide.

Chat Vide was alternating between ‘fair’ staff fighting and using his ‘infinite destruction’ currently in blast form as he saw Chimera as a ‘worthy opponent’ currently.

As they fought, in the background was the display of Five emperor Bronze round coins with a square hole in the centre, tied together on red silk that was one of the three Hīrutsūru (heal tool).

“Your skills are improving, Chimera. I heard it took you a while to adjust to hero life” Chat Vide stated.

“I’m guessing you know who I am too” Chimera said, sourly.

“Yes, thanks to the broadcast. What would you do if you had the dark Prodigious?” Chat Vide asked.

“Like I’d tell you” Chimera scoffed.

He then shapeshifted into an eagle as Chat Vide went for the dark prodigious in a nearby display:

a brown belt with a red phoenix, the polar opposite to the prayer beads.

Chat Vide prepared to fire a blast with a smile.

“I’d stay back if I were you. Don’t want to be destroyed” he mocked.

Chimera growled in frustration as Chat Vide grabbed the jewellery and used his cat abilities to escape.

Chimera turned back and sighed.

He then went to see if Chat Noir needed help.

Hawkmoth had Chat Noir in a bind now: he had his arms and cane to restrict the boy’s movements as the teen had invoked cataclysm.

“Hawkmoth, let him go!” Chimera cried.

Hawkmoth stared him down and Chimera’s eyes met his.

There was a long moment of silence before he released Chat Noir.

“You got lucky, Cat. I will find where that girl took the prodigious” Hawkmoth stated as he made his escape.

The two boys rushed to the toilet cubicles and then transformed back to normal.

It was now mid-afternoon time as Chat Vide was running on the rooftops.

He escaped to an alleyway to return to the hidden hideout.

On his way there, a person in a black hooded cloak with a black turtle inside the symbol that resembled the order’s appeared.

“Chat Vide, we need to talk” they stated.

-Meanwhile-

Fei was at 50% knowledge with the fighting styles and while she waited, Marinette stayed in her parents’ room.

“Um…Mum, Dad; You…appreciate Ladybug’s protection since Chat Noir and her appeared in September 4 years ago right?” Marinette asked.

“Of course, but why the odd question Marinette?” Tom wondered.

Recalling how they had to ground her for missing lessons in _Simon Says_ and her desire to hare Tikki with them but her mind then went back to the looming threat of Hawkmoth, she sighed.

“I…don’t feel ready to share yet” Marinette confessed.

“Well…if it helps, we’ll support you regardless. I’m sure there’s been a lot of homework stress recently” Sabine reassured her.

“All I can say is it’s not school related” Marinette said, sheepishly.

“I’m glad you get to be our ‘everyday Ladybug’, kiddo” Tom complemented.

Marinette smiled.

 _It may not be the right time now…but it’s a start,_ she thought.

Fei looked over at Master Dawa.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“There’s something I didn’t tell the heroes last time they were at the temple. The jewel you’re wearing has a counterpart: The Dark Prodigious, currently in the form of a belt.

It too is tied to renlings, some representing the animal substyles like a leopard and crane etc.

The catch is if you don’t master to control the animals for that jewel, you can lose your humanity and become feral if the animal essence takes control” he paused for a moment.

“Marinette, can you come over here? You’ll need to hear this too” he called.

“Sorry, guys. I’m needed” Marinette said as she side-stepped over to the other room.

She sat beside Fei on the hotel bed.

“It’s best I tell you this now just in case: Now as a fair warning, Fu wasn’t told this as a child, only the adult guardians were allowed this knowledge at a certain point in training or after it.

The Order as a whole begin alongside the start of ancient China: 2070 – 1600 BC in the '21st century BC' and at an unknown time the Chinese Mage you’ve been told about made the Miraculous, the Prodigious and Hīrutsūru.

At some point in history, rumours sprang about a group of guardians that defected and wished to use the jewels for evil; either allying themselves with the ones who forged the dark miraculous, had family ties to them or personal connections to people who were related to them.

This group has had different names over the centuries but there are whispers of a black turtle” Master Dawa recounted.

“So, they’re like Hawkmoth?” Marinette asked.

“In a sense, yes but he makes his actions known. This group tends to evade our radar even prior to the ‘Feast’ incident, 95% of the order wasn’t even sure if they were real or just a myth. All we had as evidence was newspaper reports of missing jewels and the black turtle” he replied.

“All I ask is that you’re all careful. Ready, Fei?” he added.

Fei nodded.

“Renlings, unleash the wild side!” she cried.

She gained deep-orange eyes and pink lips with long blonde hair with a suit that was a mix of green, red, orange, black stripes and white mask (it included the black swirls seen on the renlings) that would shapeshift when controlling the renling’s powers and yellow gloves.

In its active state, the Prodigious had the scales of a dragon in the shape of a lotus flower split into five ‘petals’ would work as the timer.

“Ok, Marinette, does your parents have your friends’ numbers? I need to contact them to send a address of where the thief is” Fei stated.

With a bit of luck, Sabine passed on the numbers of Adrien and Neku.

Fei sent a message of the address her phone had tracked the thief to over to the boys.

“Say, what will your hero name be?” Marinette asked.

Fei thought it over for a moment.

“How about Lady Dragon?” She suggested.

“Perfect. Parents of Miss Dupain-Cheng, this new superhero is going to help retrieve your daughter’s belongings. While they head out, I suggest you let your extended family know you’ll be running a bit late” Master Dawa offered.

“Um, thank you sir” Tom said, gratefully.

Master Dawa smiled as he headed out with Marinette and Lady Dragon.

-Meanwhile-

Chat Vide was back on the move to the concealed hideout (after refuelling Null) where his new street criminal allies that were similar to a ‘biker gang’ were waiting.

“I have some good news. I met with someone who wants to assist in our collective mutual goals to obtain the miraculous and other jewels like it. There might be a way to get rid of the heroes with a decent plan and enough patience” he shared.

“That’s great, Chat Vide” one of the allies stated.

“I gotta run and deliver this prize. I suggest you stay hidden for a while” he advised.

After eating the purple milk bread, he gained his astro form and prepared to leave.

The criminals he was allied with went to different hidden doors or panels to hide.

“Hello, white cat” Chat Noir stated.

“It’s CHAT VIDE!” Chat Vide remarked.

“Regardless of your name, you’re my Twin, aren’t you?” Chat Noir guessed.

Chat Vide began to get nervous.

“There’s only room for one pun master cat…..ME!” Chat Noir declared, cheekily.

He then launched at him with his staff causing Chat Vide to block with his own.

About 30 minutes later, Marinette and Lady Dragon arrived.

“You can do this, Lady Dragon. I can’t get too close given Hawkmoth is in the city” Master Dawa stated on the phone.

“I understand. Stay out of sight, Master” Lady dragon warned.

She concentrated while breathing deeply.

“Mǎ, Kata of speed; Speed of the horse!” she cried.

The suit changed to match the horse renling’s appearance as she then shapeshifted into a horse.

She rushed towards the table and grabbed the purse with her horse teeth.

Then she rushed back to Marinette.

“Thank you, Lady Dragon” she said, gratefully.

“Marinette, are you ok?” Neku whispered.

Marinette smiled.

She handed him the tiger miraculous after careful consideration.

“You can decide when is the best time to fuse them” she suggested.

After finding a safe hiding place, she gave Tikki a hug.

“Oh gosh, I had to stay still for quite a while but it’s good to be back with you, Marinette” the creation Kwami said, gratefully.

She then transformed and went back inside to join in.

“Hello, Chat Vide. We can’t let you leave just yet” Ladybug stated.

She called on her lucky charm which generated a coin with a lotus flower on it.

Lady Dragon then shifted back to herself as Chat Noir glared at Chat Vide.

“Hand over your paradoxical miraculous” a voice stated.

It belonged to Tigera (a unified Chimera with the tiger).

His suit became half brown with one falcon talon for a left hand and a left bear leg with the other half being dark magenta with vertical black stripes that resembled armour, round black tiger-like ears and a mask that combined a cheetah with the tiger element, yellow tiger print gloves and gained light orange eyes like Roaar.

The tiger tool was a Chinese knife.

“You barely even know the purpose of my miraculous, kid” Chat Vide mocked.

He charged up a blast attack.

“Let me go and maybe I won’t destroy you today” he offered.

“How about you tell us who you are and who Hawkmoth is” Chat Noir stated.

Chat Vide chuckled.

“Deep down, you already know but keep denying it” he said, cryptically.

“Let him go. We got what we came here for” Ladybug stated.

Chat Vide smiled as he flew away.

Ladybug released her miraculous ladybugs to fix all the damage.

They notified the police of the hideout and headed off.

“Say Chat Noir, why are you here?” Ladybug asked.

“Um…he was with me, Ladybug. We’re on a tourist trip” Tigera said, quickly.

“Roaar, Roots divide!” he then commanded.

His suit returned its normal look as Roaar reappeared.

He handed it over to her.

“Not yet, keep it safe for now. You can return it when we’re all back in Paris” Ladybug suggested.

Chimera nodded.

“See you back in Paris” Chat Noir added as the two boys rushed off to return to their hotel before Gabriel.

“Thank you, Lady Dragon for returning my purse along with Tikki to me” Ladybug said, gratefully.

“It was my pleasure. I…have a good teacher” Lady Dragon said.

“Renlings, tame the wild!” she then commanded and reverted to her normal appearance.

They then headed to a safe place to speak with Master Dawa again.

"You did well for your first mission, Lady Dragon. I'd be happy to assist you as an ally, I will have to return to the temple for update reports though" Master Dawa stated after Hawkmoth had retreated to his hotel room.

"I'd be grateful for the help, Master Dawa" Fei said, gratefully.

“Good luck with your future endeavours” Marnette said with a smile.

As a symbol of friendship, Fei shared her number with Marinette to keep in touch.

Then Fei helped Marinette return to the hotel where her parents were waiting.

“Thank you for helping to retrieve her purse and get her back safe” Tom said, gratefully.

“You’re very welcome. Have fun at the party, you three” Master Dawa said.

“Will I get to see you again?” Marinette asked.

“Perhaps, but good luck with unmasking you-know-who” he stated before leaving with Fei.

With her purse back where it belongs, Marinette and her parents could finally head to her Uncle Cheng's house for the anniversary party that evening.

Feeling nervous, she took her mother's hand and went inside the house to meet the rest of her family.

-Meanwhile-

Back in Paris, the citizens had to once again repair the city themselves from the sentimonster.

With her role for now complete, Nathalie looked over at the family portrait.

“We all miss you, Emilie…. Even me” she sighed.

-Flashback-

When Adrien had been 10, the last person to home-school him had quit due to the demands of his huge schedule. It was around this time Gabriel had been searching for a Personal Assistant to help handle his fashion work/ business, the security of the mansion (and its staff) along with Adrien’s lessons.

Adrien had been friends with Chloe for about two years at this point due to Gabriel knowing her parents. Emilie wanted to have some extra hands for when she was busy with her acting as well.

Nathalie was one of the candidates interviewed.

Even in her first time inside the building, she was mostly stoic (to hide the nerves) and seen on her CV, she had experience with teaching and business management.

With a little convincing from Emilie, Gabriel agreed to hire her.

Whenever Emile was home, she would quietly observe Nathalie’s lessons with Adrien and when he was in bed, Emilie would try to get to know her more.

“So Nathalie, got any hobbies?” she asked.

“Not really, I can fight hand-to-hand combat and be stealthy” Nathalie shared.

“That’s quite impressive. I started learning the piano with Adrien three years ago” Emilie said, with a smile.

“No one has ever really tried to get to know me before. I tend to get on with work and avoid social interaction. It cost me happiness once” Nathalie said, softly.

“While you’re living here, you’re one of the family” Emilie said, warmly.

Nathalie smiled.

-End of flashback-

“What would you think of me now, Emilie? I didn’t mean to let my admiration for your husband to change into love…it just kinda…happened” Nathalie said, guiltily.

-Back at the hotel-

Adrien and Neku were already in bed with the gorilla bodyguard watching them when Gabriel returned.

“Hey, Adrien. Was your dad always a cold, distant kind of guy?” Neku whispered.

“No…not exactly. When Mother was around, he’d be more cheerful for the most part” Adrien shared.

-Flashback-

Gabriel, even before the incident, used to smile around Emilie.

Whenever, he had an issue with a design or model, Emilie would cheer him up when she could.

Adrien, when he wasn’t doing school stuff in his room, would secretly get a peek, feeling curious about their expression of love to each other.

Even though, Chloe would do something like that to him, he felt uncomfortable by it and tended to push her away when she tried to kiss him but was ok with hugs.

He knew he was lucky to have his mother around, given Chloe’s was in New York and would only occasionally visit.

He had heard a few whispers about the idea of letting him go to public school next year and that both scared and excited him.

More people his age other than Chloe to talk to would be grand…but Gabriel wanted to wait for September 2014, what he and Emilie had agreed on.

Adrien sighed.

“Adrien, I’ll do what I can to prepare you for public school in my classes” Nathalie stated.

He then smiled.

“Thank you, Nathalie” he said, gratefully.

In November 2013

Before she had gotten dizzy spells, Adrien had been getting about his future regarding modelling and what he wanted to do after attending public school.

“Mother, what…what should I do about my future? Modelling is fun and all but I’m not sure if I want to do it all my life” he admitted.

“I could give voice acting a try and maybe share my love of anime and classic novels with someone I get to know in school” he added.

Emilie placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“Adrien, no matter what you decide to do in life we'll always love you” Emilie reminded him.

“Thanks, mom” Adrien said, softly as he gave her a hug.

Emilie was Gabriel’s anchor to the ‘light’ both emotionally and literally.

The moment Emilie collapsed by the painting in the atelier, he panicked.

That night in January 2014, Adrien had to stay in his room, being told his mother had gone to the hospital.

The next day, he, like the rest of Paris, was told she was gone; Disappeared, Vanished without a trace….

When he’d been told this, Gabriel was no longer happy turning into the distant, cold man everyone knew him to be.

-End of Flashback-

“Gosh… that’s a lot, Adrien. Do you think she’d be proud that you tried voice acting?” Neku asked, softly, trying his hardest to hard his guilt.

“Yeah…probably. Goodnight, Neku” Adrien whispered, trying to hold back the tears as he tried to sleep.

In Gabriel’s room, he got a special call.

“Uncle, while I don’t have the prodigious, I met someone who wanted its dark counterpart. I believe they could be useful allies” Felix shared.

“If you want them as allies, be my guest but thank you for distracting Chimera. I think my plan C for him will work out well” Gabriel stated.

-In the Mansion-

Felix was to stick around for two more day before returning to London.

He smiled to himself.

 _Uncle doesn’t know what he’s missing_ he thought.

-Flashback to his meeting with the figure-

_ It was now mid-afternoon time as Chat Vide was running on the rooftops. _

_ He escaped to an alleyway to return to the hidden hideout. _

_ On his way there, a person in a black hooded cloak with a black turtle inside the symbol that resembled the order’s appeared. _

_ “Chat Vide, we need to talk” they stated. _

_ “What’s there to talk? I don’t know you” he pointed out. _

_ “But we have spies in the shadow. I am a member of Dōng guī lìng (East Turtle order), a group that defected from the great guardians’ order a long time ago and like Hawkmoth, we wish to use the miraculous and the other jewels they protect for evil purposes. These days, we spy from the inside, for the other temples not in Tibet and have ties to a number of criminal groups for information. For quite a while, the order wasn’t sure we even existed. You managed to get the dark prodigious and we can assist with your cause, if you hand it over, I’d be happy to lend a hand when you need it” the figure offered. _

_ “Tempting but what would I get out of it?” Chat Vide asked. _

_ “A chance at redemption, you want it right?” the figure guessed. _

_ Chat Vide went silent. _

_ “Ma-Maybe….but how do you know that?” _

_ The figure handed him a card with the group’s symbol and contact details. _

_ “Think it over and contact us when you’re ready” they remarked. _

_ They then took the dark prodigious from him and vanished from sight _

_ -End of flashback- _

-After stopping Hawkmoth in time to still get to meet her grandmother and other family on her mother’s side at the anniversary party and eventually returning to Paris-

Neku was stopped by reporters on the way home from school, it was about 3 days since the Shanghai trip and he had had a run in with Maledictator (an senti-monster) earlier that afternoon as part of his ‘training’ deal.

Some of the local reporters and camera crew rushed off to speak with him.

“What’s your view on the newest hero calling herself ‘Lady Dragon’?” One reporter asked.

“How will you deal with the overwhelming pressure of responsibility in your wake?” Another asked.

“Neku, will you unmask Chat Vide?” A third voice asked.

“All that will be revealed in time. (checks his watch) Right now, I must be going. I’ll be late for dinner” Neku stated.

As he headed home, he crossed paths with Marinette.

“Hey Marinette” he greeted.

“Hey, thank you for helping to get my purse back. Um…say you never told me how you found out about the miraculous other than hinting you trained a long time to weld the chimera one” Marinette wondered.

Neku sighed.

“Alright but let’s go back to my place first” he suggested.

Marinette decided to send a text to Luka to help her get home when she was done talking with Neku.

A short while later, they arrived at his apartment where his bodyguard greeted them.

“I understand you’re curious about how I know. It all started on my 10th birthday…” Neku began.

-Flashback to somewhere in Japan-

_The now 10-year-old Neku had been helping his family set up for his party._

_His grandfather had been in the kitchen with his mother and grandmother while his father had been assisting him in the living room._

_It had been a modern house that kept the tradition elements (like sliding doors, sitting mats etc)._

_In his excitement, he’d gone to the attic to find banners for the finishing touch and light from the skyline shone on something hidden: a special box._

_He brought it downstairs, shocking his dad._

_“Father, what is it?” Neku had asked curiously._

_“The Dark Miracle Box. It’s…your grandfather’s, so put it in a drawer. We can discuss later” His father stated,_

_ -That evening- _

_Neku brought down the box to the living room where his dad and granddad waited._

_“I first need to explain what the miraculous as a whole are: they’re magical jewels that link to divine spirit beings that are employment of abstract ideas or thoughts like creation, beauty, destruction, emotion etc. An old acquaintance told me the miraculous were made by a Chinese mage a very long time ago. The dark miraculous are like them but the reason they’re ‘dark’ is due to how they were made….” His father began._

_He went on to explain the people that were trapped inside the dark miraculous, The chimera miraculous that had been passed down generations and the price for using one._

_“Neku, here’s the catch: if you’re able to continue train your body and mind, I might consider giving you a special role” His Grandfather stated._

_“Why do you even have the box?” Neku asked._

_“It needs a protector, Neku and I’m the most recent unofficial guardian now” His grandfather explained._

_“Ok, I understand. I’ll keep training until I’m ready” Neku stated._

_ -End of Flashback- _

“So, when did you start as a guardian?” Marinette asked.

“Age 13. My grandfather thought I could handle it with some support from my parents at first. My training to prepare to use one of the dark miraculous started at age 9 before I knew about them. Guess my dad wanted me to have a ‘head start’ and it thankfully paid off in the end” Neku finished.

“Given your current skill level, it makes sense. And like everyone, you’re still growing into the hero role even with all that training” Marinette pointed out.

“Yeah… I hope Lady Dragon will be inspired by our resolve to help others” Neku wondered.

Marinette nodded.

Luka later arrived on his bike to help Marinette get home.

-Meanwhile-

Gabriel was in the hidden chamber with Emile once more.

“I was so close this time…I just can’t believe it’s almost three years now. I didn’t mean to escalate it this long, Emile” he said, softly.

_‘Do you remember the day you were most happy?’_

_‘Yes, it was the day I married you and Adrien came along’._

_She chuckled._

_‘He was impressed by your smile, every time you’re with me, you have a glowing smile’…_

He smiled sadly while remembering.

“I know I say this every time but…I have a special plan this time. With help from other worlds, the peacock and a useful pawn, I will get you back this time. I swear on our rings, I’d do it” he promised.

-Meanwhile-

Newton Star knocked on the door of the pagoda after getting permission from the chou ninja to go through the gates.

The three-story pagoda was known as Sanju no Tou.

Anyu opened them and was bewildered by his sudden appearance.

“Everything ok, Newton?” she asked.

“Master Anyu, I request your help. I need to borrow one of your statues to free the cosmic spirit animals” Newton stated.

“Wait…which one?”

“The chi-lin statue” Newton replied.

She led him to the second floor of the main hall to the glass cabinet.

The main hall represents Earth, the second floor of the main hall is water, the second floor is fire, and the third floor is wind and void (sky, heaven).

When he picked one up, it glowed purple for a brief moment.

“Are these supernatural?” he questioned.

“Well…it’s possible that some spirits are trapped in some of the relics much like how Monkigu used to be a statue” Anyu guessed.

“I see…Rainbow Dreamer said something about friends to ‘good ghosts’” Newton recalled.

“Wait…you met him? I’ve only known about him through the books stored here” Anyu remarked, quickly.

“Dragon Master, May I have the Sky Staff?” Newton requested.

“To free the cosmic spirit animals, right? Ok, but please bring it back as soon as possible” Anyu warned.

Newton nodded.

He was led up to the third floor where the sky staff and other items were stored.

It included the other mystical stones mentioned in ‘Meet Anyu’ that could change a moment or ‘Juncture’ in time, the forces of Yin and Yang, affect/ reconstruct reality, use to power of the zodiac (western, Chinese and Celtic, for a trio set of stones), harnessing the 5 elements of Wu-Xing (Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Metal), the ability to control Aether/Void (they are linked), Feng Shui (fields of luck or energy to determine weak points or ‘bad luck’ areas) and Nether and other kinds of relics Night Ninja didn’t know yet.

The medallion of ninja speed was also there as some time after ‘Wheels of a hero’, the museum eventually stopped displaying the medallion and it was handed over to Anyu along with the gems of ninja dreams that Anyu recovered long after Owlette threw them away at the end of ‘Teacher goes Ninja’.

There were statues of the azure dragon named Seiryū (the blue dragon ended up in the sky city with the green dragon named Tatsu), black tortoise, Vermilion bird (named Suzaku) and white tiger (named Byakko in Japanese, which means white tiger) dotted around the room.

“It’s amazing!” he said in awe.

“Yeah….I don’t come up here often” Anyu said, softly.

He looked over at a half-obscured picture, the other person he could see in the frame was Anyu herself.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to keep you up here so long” he said, sheepishly.

“The staff is beside Byakko, the white tiger” Anyu said, quickly.

He went over to that statue and picked up the staff.

“If you want to talk about…what happened, I don’t mind lending an ear” Newton offered.

Anyu nodded, she had a pained expression as he went past the picture.

“I…better go but thank you. I’ll return this on one piece” Newton promised as he took to the skies.

-A few days later-

Night Ninja was brought to Zouge’s therapy sessions two hours after Simon’s one to see if he was making progress to ‘reform’.

“Miss Zouge, I have an offer to make regarding my progress. If I were to ‘reform’ within the next month or two would you be willing to let myself and Simon Laurent out on probation?” he asked.

“You’re already making good progress, but it depends on whether Simon is willing to actually talk about his past trauma. He barely lets me in” Zouge pointed out.

“I’ll give him a little push, if that ok” Night Ninja offered.

“Sure, do what you can to convince him” Zouge stated.

-That night-

Night Ninja sent message about his plan and Simon, while reluctant to talk, agreed to the plan.

“If this works, we’ll be out soon. So, stick to the plan” Night Ninja remarked.

“Yes, sir” Simon said, sarcastically with a smile.

As time passed, Simon slowly opened up about his experience on the train; the trauma, the confusion, the Chaos along with the one good thing being Grace…or so he had thought.

Although he’d never admit it out loud, he knew he wasn’t mature. The train was no place for a child, but he hated being called a child with a burning passion.

The talking helped a little, but his fate was already sealed, and he was too stubborn to fully allow Zouge to help, only sharing pieces of his actual emotions to avoid ‘getting too invested’ for the plan.

All they had to do now was make it through the painful part: **Waiting.**

To Be continued-

** Well, that was the longest chapter EVER. It got to 57 pages a** **t 18,833 words.**

**If any part of my depiction of the Shanghai Special ends up being exactly like the actual special, it's a crazy, CRAZY coincidence XD**

**I'm just happy to be done.**

**Enjoy the rollercoaster because next time...well just you wait and see ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I did my best to do my own take on the Shanghai special for Miraculous.
> 
> Side-note: I will be going back to edit in Marinette meeting her grandmother on her mother's side after the special has aired, because I...I'm hesitant to cover that part my self.


	26. Chapter 26- Pre-teen butterflies, A special mission and the final showdown (miraculous edition)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes part of another scene from the Miraculous collab story (Miraculous: Race for the Ultimate Wish) and a few new scenes regarding Lila and Neku with help from Supernova2015.  
> A character from Santiago of the Seas appears in this chapter as well.  
> Note: Mécano means Mechanic in French.  
> Kaito and his family (minus the actual existing Disney characters like Danny Darling and Skinner from Pixar) belong to me, at the moment they're just mentioned.

-In February

Greg had the opportunity to help Mr Shawn decorate his lizard float to be more dragon like for Chinese New Year as a volunteering job.

The trio found handprints and had to investigate the night before Chinese New Year.

AnYu warned them about Monkigu stealing a green vial from Mystery Mountain and the fact that the Chou Ninja and herself were outsmarted by him.

Gekko promised to talk with Monkigu to see why he did it.

-Outside-

Gekko confronted Monkigu.

“Hey, Monkigu! Why did you steal?” he asked.

“Monkigu just wants to have fun” the monkey replied, honestly.

Pouring the contents on the float, it began to float as its red eyes glowed and roared like a real dragon.

“But I thought you don’t like dragon mages or Anyu” Gekko pointed out.

Monkigu shrugged.

“Riding dragons is fun!” he exclaimed.

The float flew off through the city and began making a mess with the addition of green smoke AKA ‘Dragon breath’.

After a quick search in the mountain books, Anyu did what she could to help by being near the portal but rushed off to stop the dragon breath from cursing her friends by gaining a green ring around her.

As a result of this act, the mountain gifted her with power and she fired a yellow beam to stop the float, reverting it back to normal.

Monkigu sighed.

He passed over the vial.

“Dragons…are more out of control than I thought. I’ll get out of your hair now” he said, sadly as he began to leave.

“Wait, do…you want to celebrate with us?” Gekko offered.

Monkgu nodded.

“I’m sorry for stealing it. I don’t mind helping you return the float for that parade thing” he added.

“Deal” the heroes said as Gekko shook his hand (paw?).

-In space-

Newton had gathered the items close to his asteroid friend: the space laser staff (Sky Staff), the giggle rock and one of the statues of the chi-lin.

"Ok friends, be free. Star power!" he then cried as he fired his white star energy on the items.

It made the asteroids glow brighter than normal:

The cosmic spirit animals finally reformed into physical being as Lumeno the white ram (represents Aries), Velo the blue fish for Pisces, Ajax the red crab representing Cancer, Nova the purple centaur represents Sagittarius, zihamba the yellow scorpion represents scorpio, Kino the green husky, represents Libra and Stellar (the small asteroid seen in ‘Missing Space Rock’) the white-gold mix Aardwolf, represents Virgo.

"Thank you, young cosmic hero. We are in your debt" Lumeno stated.

"Glad i could help" Newton said, humbly.

"Although we can't stay, you will stay connected to us through the asteroids and your link to our energy in them" Stellar shared.

"So you're sort of like my personal guardians...like how the PJs have their own, right? Pretty cool" Newton said, excitedly.

"Just...be careful, star hero. Not every road ahead is straight and narrow" Nova warned.

"Goodbye, Newton. We might meet again" they said in unison as they headed off beyond the stars (of the milky way).

-The next day-

The Chinese new year parade was successful and Monkigu and Anyu got to see it in the daytime from a safe distance.

By the time the third term of their first year came, one of the teachers had a meeting with Hisoki and crew. 

However, Bella and Henry had no clue about the 'Cat Crush' and 'Lizard Love' mocking that happened in September 6 months ago.

The PJs were advised to stay clear of Hisoki and friends for the rest of the duration of High school as the teachers went on to talk to their parents, in Crevan's case it would be Luna's parents.

-In July-

On the second anniversary of her hatching in 'Moth on the moon', approximately 3 weeks before Romeo's birthday, Motsuki teleported back to Earth to celebrate her 'birthday'/ hatching day with her family and even Renard Rusé was invited.

-In Early September-

After thinking things over, Connor approached Amaya at break time on their third day of the second school year, away from most of the other students near the main building.

“Amaya, I appreciate you a lot and you’re a valuable member of the team and my life….You and Greg will always be my best friends, but is it ok if we be more than that even for a little while?” Connor asked.

“Are you asking me on a …’date’?” Amaya asked, softly.

“Yes, um say a movie on Friday…like Slide the ferret 2, I heard it’s a crossover movie or PAW-mania?” Connor offered.

“Sure, we can decide on the movie together tomorrow, but I’ll see you on Friday” Amaya replied.

-That Night-

Gekko knocked on the door of the Luna lair.

“Yes?” She asked after opening it up.

“Luna, would you like hang out on Friday? Maybe play some games?” He asked.

“Even if it’s here?” Luna wondered.

“Yeah…I don’t mind” Gekko stated.

“How about 8 pm on Friday, ok? I hope you can handle my parents. Motsuki will be on the moon guarding my Luna Fortress” Luna confirmed.

She gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and smiled.

“Um…I’ll see ya then, Luna” Gekko said while blushing. 

He then teleported away.

“I hope you’re gonna be nice to the boy you invited” Energyman said, playfully.

“Yes, Dad. I’ll be fine on Friday” Luna said with a knowing smile.

“Will your sister be ok in space alone?” Silver Sorceline wondered.

“Yes, she’s made her choice. She wants to be a hero, so I’m letting her to do that” Luna stated with a tinge of bitterness.

-At PJ HQ-

PJ Robot was surveying the city streets on the picture player camera as the others waited for Gekko.

He appeared 5 minutes later.

“Gosh, ever since Patch teased us with news about a solo mission, I feel excited” Catboy remarked.

“It could be today” Owlette guessed.

“I’m glad I got here in time” Gekko chuckled.

Just then a blue portal appeared on their left near the TV screen.

A few minutes later, a yellow blur sped through the portal and into the HQ.

The yellow blur then stopped and revealed a figure in an icon red suit with a white emblem.

“Are you…The Flash?” Catboy asked.

“Yes, I am. I’m here to take you and Oswald on our assigned mission. Are the two of you ok to let him come for a while? You can decide temporary leadership if that helps the nerves” The Flash suggested.

The trio turned away into a huddle.

“Should I be temporary leader in your absence then?” Owlette whispered.

“Alright and Gekko can take over if anything involving Octabella or moats comes up” Catboy added.

“Ok, I’m cool with that. We’ll call the others for back-up if anything goes crazy” Gekko stated.

They faced the older hero again after finishing their brief discussion.

“Ok, we’re done. I’m ready. I’ll see ya soon…hopefully” Catboy remarked.

The Flash offered his right hand and as Catboy took it.

“Don’t worry, Oswald and I will make sure he’s ok” The Flash reassured him.

The two of them ran, becoming a flash of blue and yellow lightening.

After making a stop at Disney Castle for King Oswald, the three of them sped off through the speed force and time to the time period of Kaito Darling-Skinner.

This individual was one of three offspring of the embodiment of future Pixar and a descendant of Chef Skinner from Ratatouille who formed a halfa, ghost and human supporter army with the help of his older sister and was holding the Junior Disney Knights hostage.

-Back in the PJ’s world and time-

“Do you think anyone will do anything tonight?” Gekko asked.

“Part of me hopes not…Did you make progress with Luna?” Owlette wondered.

“A little…” Gekko began.

There was an alert on the picture player for activity near the mystery mountain portal.

Owlette sent an alert to the Spirit Knights.

PJ Robot arrived on the lift from doing maintenance on the PJ Seeker in its special room hidden below Gekko’s room in the moat itself.

“You, Snow leopard, Flying Squirrel and Cameron will keep an eye on the city. We need to attend to Mystery Mountain; Just be careful. Octabella and Luna could try their tricks even after my talk with her” Gekko warned.

PJ Robot nodded.

“You can count on us, Gekko” he said, confidently.

“Good luck, PJ Robot” Owlette stated as the pair took their rovers and headed off.

-Meanwhile-

The Flash (CW version) was companying Oswald and Catboy, who was now aged 12, while they searched for the missing Junior Disney Knights in Kaito's time.

They had to keep to the shadows to avoid being spotted as Oswald had a device to help them attempt to track down where they were being kept.

"So, King Oswald and The Flash; should I go in and scout the area?" Catboy asked, eagerly.

"Hold on, young one. We need to locate them first; then you and the Flash can check to see how guarded the place is" Oswald reminded him.

"Yes, sir" Catboy replied.

Five minutes later, they picked up a signal coming from the centre of fortress.

Inside, the Junior Disney Knights were chained to the wall and forced to watch on a screen the elections in May 2027 as 'Dark Zero' won and Infinity War occurred.

"I know they will save us, they HAVE to" Petal kept whispering to give everyone hope.

Everyone except Petal had glum faces.

"Not everyone knows we're here and there's only a handful of Universal Knights left in our time" 'Maya' mumbled.

"Petal, I detect three infer-red readings outside this secure building" Synergy 2.0 reported.

Petal smiled and her friends began to have a look of shimmering hope in their faces.

-Outside-

"The place where these children are being held is past Halfa soldiers guarding the gates; can you two handle it without being seen or monologuing out-loud?" Oswald asked.

The two speed-based heroes nodded.

"Then go survey the area and come back. Once you know how guarded this place is, we shall return with re-enforcements" Oswald ordered.

The two heroes ran past the soldiers without being seen and found a roof from the security building to look out from.

They saw about 50 soldiers at the front gate, 10 more on the inside and guessed that there were at least 20 around the facility especially the prison area.

The pair ran back outside the fortress and told him what they saw.

"This is bigger than we thought. We might need help from your team on this one, Catboy. Can you call them as we return home?" Oswald asked.

"Roger, Rabbit!" Catboy replied.

"Wrong Rabbit, kid. That's my pal Thumper's Nephew" Oswald stated.

Catboy laughed, nervously.

"Sorry, King Oswald" He replied.

"Go, Flash. Take us home" Oswald ordered.

So, the flash got Oswald and Catboy to hold on to him as he ran fast enough to return to the year 2027.

-Meanwhile-

While Catboy was assisting the Flash and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit with a time travel summon-related mission, Owlette and Gekko remained at home.

Owlette and Gekko had yet to turn 12 and 11 respectfully as Gekko had experienced everything in proper chronological order (and Owlette’s birthday was just a few weeks away).

Armadylan and the Mooncrawlers had reappeared to create more discord.

They went to Mystery Mountain, having a Ninjalino help them open the portal.

“So, you see… I got to help these other people like me with Pondweed Power to heal you, Catboy, Cameron and many others from corruption. Patch even helped with some advice” Gekko was saying.

He suspected that Catboy and Owlette couldn’t recall the second battle because of the corruption but remembered only the time they got to meet Grace face to face once.

They did remember and recall when Gekko was returned to them after they had been brought home from said battle and waited for Gekko to be returned (from being kidnapped by their thief friend).

“I see…what advice did he give?” Owlette asked.

“That you two can only be cured if I reveal all my secrets” Gekko admitted.

“And have you?” Owlette questioned.

They were driving the PJ Rovers as they talked.

“Let’s just focus on the mission” Gekko insisted as they arrived at the steps and raced up the mountain.

At the gate, Tim was acting as a bodyguard.

“Move out of the way, Tim or I’ll make you!” Armadylan cried.

Tim refused.

He sneezed to activate his splat monster form.

Batarina flew inside and reached the Pagoda entrance without activating any traps.

An-Yu appeared on cue.

“You are not welcome here” She said, in a hostile voice.

“Dragon girl” Armadylan growled.

“You! Why have you returned here?” An-Yu questioned.

Armadylan smiled.

“With Kitty boy gone, you’re down a helper and you’re important to causing more discord among your friends” he stated.

“They’re your friends too!” An-Yu insisted.

“No! I rejected that sentiment a long time ago” Armadylan affirmed, coldly.

He nodded at the Mooncrawlers.

Arachnigirl got a lift from Firefly to borrow Romeo’s old disguise machine.

They had gotten Romeo to tweak it, so it changes the disguised person’s voice as well as the appearance.

Arachnigirl used it to pretend to be An-Yu while Firefly fought the real An-Yu inside the Pagoda.

Owlette and Gekko were halfway up the stairs when ‘An-Yu’ showed up.

“An-Yu, We got word of villain trouble. Seen anything?” Owlette asked.

“Yes, YOU” ‘An-Yu’ stated, coldly as she attacked the pair, catching them off-guard.

“You’re not her!” Gekko realised as he grew to Armadylan’s height with his growth power and blocked her strikes.

Owlette counted with her red energy talons, taking her foe by surprise.

-In the Quantic Universe-

Chimera clashed his swords with Discord, holding them in position.

“You see... the first Chimera started off as a supervillain. And his name wasn't Chimera at that time. His name was Discord” Chimera revealed.

“What does this mean, Hawkmoth?” Mayura asked.

“It means we have three targets” he replied.

Discord smiled.

He was a senti-monster being with the Head of a Wolf, Torso of a Black Panther, Arms of a Gorilla, Legs of a Dragon and the Tail of a Scorpion with burning yellow eyes, born from Neku’s fear regarding Discord himself.

His weapon were katanas, same as Chimera but Hawkmoth had gifted him a brown pipe with mind-control scorpion stingers.

“After I get your miraculous, child. I’ll go after the other heroes, you’re working so hard to protect or rather…I ALREADY have!” Hawkmoth said through Discord.

Discord slapped his pipe on the ground and summoned the 7 heroes his stingers had found.

The heroes were Alya (Rena Rouge), Kim (King Monkey), Max (Pegasus), Luka (Viperion), Nino, Kagami and Chloe.

“Pegasus, grab the chimera miraculous!” he cried.

Max lunged and kicked Chimera in the face to knock him down, grabbing the miraculous.

He handed it to Discord who put it on as Chimera transformed back.

“You failed, little one. You’re not a hero, you’re an insufficient boy” he berated.

“Give it back!” Neku cried.

“Why should I? It was mine FIRST” Discord said, coldly.

“Pegasus, find the miraculous box. The rest of you get the cat Miraculous. The bug can lead us to the rest” he added.

Ladybug’s eyes were full of panic.

“What do we do, fearless leader?” Chat Noir asked while dodging his friends.

Ladybug used her lucky charm: it summoned a mini totem statue of a lizard, cat and owl and Alix’s watch.

“Hold on, Kitty. I’ll be back in a bit” she promised.

Using her yo-yo, she hightailed it out of there.

In her house, now back as Marinette, she made a list of the friends that were taken:

Alya, Max, Luka, Chloe, Kagami and Kim.

The ones who were left were Adrien, Mylène Haprèle and Alix.

She looked in the miracle box, that was now round and covered in a ladybug pattern, with a golden ring around each spot, with careful consideration.

Her right hand loomed over the pocket watch.

‘I’m only used in emergencies when everyone else has failed’ Future Bunnyx had said.

“But the lucky charm showed her watch…” Marinette muttered.

“Follow your feelings, Marinette. Chat Noir was counting on you” Tikki encouraged.

She sighed.

“I…think I made a mistake with Neku” she admitted.

She took the pocket watch, changed back into Ladybug and headed out.

Alix was safe at home when Discord’s attack was happening.

She was a slender short and lean teenage girl with blue eyes and messy pink hair in a bob cut that is partially tied into a small ponytail on the right side wearing a black cap with a black old English S logo that is outlined in white on the front, a black long-sleeved, slate grey shirt underneath a dark brown tank top with the a lime green scale patterned fabric snake, starting from her shoulders and coiling around her arms until their heads stop at her wrists sleeves, black jean shorts with pink stitching and black lace at the cuffs, black 1/2 hose length socks with two pink horizontal stripes, and black high top shoes with pink lace, black and lime green checked sides with a wavy orange line over it, and white soles.

“Gosh, almost all the heroes are gone” she said, with concern.

There was a knock at the window, she opened it and jumped back in a startle.

“Hey Alix, may I come in?” Ladybug asked.

Alix nodded.

“Well, um it appears what your future self said was serious and it’s time. Alix Kubdel, I grant you the rabbit miraculous with the power of Evolution/time. Once the mission is over, you must hand it back to me. Can I trust you with this secret?” Ladybug asked.

“Yes, I’ll do my hardest to help” Alix promised.

She opened the box and the silver with a circular pattern engraved on the cover pocket watch released Fluff.

Fluff was a 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) tall white rabbit Kwamii with blue eyes, long white ears with rounded tips with light blue inner ears, pale pink eye shadow on the upper eyelids, eyelashes, whiskers two top front teeth with a gap in between them, and a fluffy rounded tail.

“My name is Fluff the Kwami of Evolution, do you have any carrots?” Fluff (who uses female pronouns) asked.

“Well not on me now but I can get some later. I’m Alix, nice to meet you” Alix smiled.

“To transform, you need to say ‘"Clockwise" and then ‘Counter Clockwise’ to revert back” Fluff instructed.

“Fluff, Clockwise!” Alix cried.

When Fluff went inside the watch, it became blue with a white design in the centre with five black circles, on top a blue cone and a clock face in the middle; the hands on the clock face are arranged to look like the ears of a rabbit.

Alix’s outfit changed to a blue at the top, and white at the bottom, and small sapphire–coloured circles at the corners mask, baby blue and white bodysuit with pockets at her stomach, which has a black turtleneck with a white cotton ball attached, white rabbit ears, which have black lining, and baby blue on the insides with an white on the outside, white and baby blue on the inside, with a white handle umbrella attached to her back when not in use and Rabbit Miraculous stored in her pocket. Her hair remained the same as a teen.

“My first mission, this so exciting!” she exclaimed.

“Hold on, Bunnyx. I need to figure out why my lucky charm summoned your watch and a totem pole I didn’t recognise” Ladybug cautioned.

Meanwhile…

Chat Noir and Neku were now captured by Discord and the mind-controlled heroes.

“Pegasus, use Voyage to make a portal to Tarabiscoville and Viperion, fetch Lila” Hawkmoth ordered.

Pegasus obeyed and created a portal in front of them.

“Discord, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and dragon girl guard those two and take the cat miraculous” Mayura added.

“Pegasus, you, Viperion, King Monkey and Lila will be accompanying us to this place” Hawkmoth commanded.

By this point, Hawkmoth and Mayura were outside, beside them in person.

“Sorry, Chat Noir. Guess I took more than I could handle and screwed everything up” Neku sighed.

“Hey it’s alright, Neku. Heroes make mistakes. How you learn from them is what counts” Chat Noir advised, softly.

Carapace took the Cat miraculous ring, forcing him to revert back to Adrien.

Hawkmoth smiled.

“So, my own son was Chat Noir this whole time. That explains why you didn’t transform while falling from Gorilla’s grasp. Adrien, do you still wish to date Kagami?” he asked.

“Yes, of course but why did you lie this whole time?!” Adrien cried.

“I’ll explain when I return” Hawkmoth stated.

Lila arrived a few minutes later with Viperion, smiling.

The five of them went through Pegasus’ portal, ending up near the school.

Ladybug and young Bunnyx arrived not long after.

Neku was shocked by Bunnyx’s sudden appearance.

“How…are you back?” he asked.

Alix sighed.

“Visit from my future self?”

He nodded.

“Um…let’s continue this later when there isn’t a hot pursuit for wanted criminals ok?” Young Bunnyx stated quickly.

Then Ladybug and Young Bunnyx followed in pursuit.

-Back in Tarabiscoville-

With the city unprotected, the wolfys (minus Kevin) and Luna Girl used this chance to gather dark moon crystals to turn people into were wolves like them.

Octabella was waiting for the perfect candidates to hypnotise as Snow leopard, Cameron, Aisha and PJ Robot were all that remained of the ‘Spirit Knights’.

When Pegasus, Viperon, Lila, Hawkmoth and Mayura arrived, it was mostly quiet in the park.

“What’s the plan?” Mayura asked.

“We’re going need our new apprentices as extra help. Viperon, find the PJ Maniacs. The final battle is upon us. We have the black ring, all that’s left is the ladybug miraculous!” Hawkmoth declared.

Viperon headed out to search for them as the rest planned for a way to catch Ladybug off-guard.

When Ladybug and Young Bunnyx arrived, the mind-controlled heroes surrounded them.

It was only when Ladybug turned around and saw the totem that matched the lucky charm, did she understand.

“Bunnyx, I need you to go back in time to a little while after that Lila incident that almost had Marinette expelled from school, we were in this world about 3 days after that event and Lila was there too. Please. Once you’ve visited there, come back to this moment. I have an idea but we’re gonna need some extra help” Ladybug stated.

Young Bunnyx nodded.

“Burrow!” she cried as she formed a portal in front of her and escaped to the past.

A second later, she returned from Ladybug’s perspective.

“Can you take me to that Totem pole?” Ladybug asked.

Young Bunnyx nodded but then froze.

“But I’m not as experienced as my adult self…so my transformation won’t last” she recalled.

Ladybug subtly indicated at her umbrella and her friend opened the white umbrella, allowing Ladybug to escape.

She rang the doorbell, looking around the HQ in confusion and awe.

“Um hello? If there’s any heroes in there, can you let me in please? I need some help” she requested.

“You may come in, Ladybug” Snow Leopard stated, as the door function opened.

Once in the blue room, they all got acquainted quickly before Ladybug explained the situation with Hawkmoth.

“The PJs are down to two at the moment on Mystery Mountain but sure, we can lend a hand” Cameron remarked.

“PJ Masks!” Catboy’s voice called.

“Flying Squirrel here, the others are busy on Mystery Mountain” Aisha replied.

“Would they be able to assist in rescuing a team in the future?” Catboy’s voice asked.

“No, we all have our hands full here” Aisha replied.

“Alright, we’ll get our adult selves to handle this mission instead. I’ll be back in the city once the message has been sent. See ya soon” Catboy’s voice stated.

“Good Luck, Catboy” Aisha remarked.

The line ended.

“Looks like our leader won’t be back for a while. Ladybug, do you have a plan in mind to help your friend?” Cameron asked.

“Yeah… I might but you can all contribute” Ladybug stated.

-Back in the Park-

Hawkmoth decided to alter the plan slightly by having Rena Rouge give Lila her miraculous, gaining her Volpina form through the jewel this time.

Viperon return with the PJ Maniacs: Night Panther, Dark Owl and Nightmare Basilisk.

“Welcome to our city, Hawkmoth. Glad you could finally join us” Night Panther said with a grin.

“And where’s Romeo? I’ll need all the help necessary to get Ladybug’s miraculous” Hawkmoth asked.

“He’s in his sky factory. Your combined mentoring has helped his schemes to improve, especially with his schemes” Dark Owl reported.

“That’s wonderful for him. Hawkmoth, maybe we should switch to your scarlet mode?” Mayura suggested.

“If we do that, Discord will go. And we can’t have Adrien escape with his weak friend” Hawkmoth pointed out.

-Back with the captured heroes-

“I suggest you let us go, Discord. I have other friends who can help” Adrien warned.

“Like who? A bunch of tween heroes? Gods? Face it, you’ve lost kitty boy” Discord stated.

“Ladybug will defeat him, I know she will” Adrien said, bravely.

Neku’s eyes glowed yellow.

“No, she won’t” his voice began to overlap with Discord’s as they spoke in unison.

“And I knew who your dad was the whole time” he said, cruelly.

“Heroes, keep the cat miraculous aware from him but how about we go watch the end of all heroes?” Discord/Neku suggested.

They dragged Adrien through the portal before it finally closed.

-With Catboy in the present (Real time 2027)-

When the line ended, he turned to Oswald, CW Flash and Mickey Mouse in Disney Castle.

"They're unable to help on this mission. Is contacting our adult selves possible?" Catboy wondered.

"Yes, but it might not be safe if you meet your future self" Oswald warned.

"You might not have to meet in person. We can try voice call instead" The Flash suggested.

"Good idea, Flash. Let's try it" Mickey said, excitedly.

Using radio frequencies to make a connection with the future they had just visited, they made a call to the future version of the PJ HQ.

"Hello?" a deep voice with a tinge of familiarity asked.

"Um hi, is this Catboy or….Cat Man?" Catboy asked.

"Yes, it is I….wait you sound familiar…" Adult Catboy began.

Oswald gestured to hurry.

"We're contacting you because we need your assistance to rescue the Junior Disney Knights. My team is currently busy with crossover mishaps, we managed to locate them but Kaito and his sister got away. The co-ordinates of where they're being held will be sent to you. Please, help the resistance free them to win the war" Catboy pleaded.

"If you are who I think you are, then you know we can do it. You wouldn't have contacted otherwise. See ya in 20 years….Catboy" Adult Catboy said.

The co-ordinates were sent off before the line was cut.

"Well done, young hero. I wish you the safest return home" The Flash stated.

"Thank you, I hope we'll get to work together again sometime" Catboy said with a slight nod.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm hoping that next time, it will be a team mission so we can meet your friends formally" Oswald added.

"See ya real soon!" Mickey finished.

Catboy waved as The Flash then helped him travel back to Tarabiscoville, his home world.

-Back in the city-

Robot, Robette and about 16 fly-bots were working in the area Arsène had picked as they had begun work on building Romeo’s planned repair shop.

As the heroes were distracted, Romeo took the opportunity to head to the location where Rainbow Dreamer was to retrieve the seed of Orticia.

“Sir, what is the game plan?” Discord/Neku asked.

“Well, we have all the hypnotised miraculous heroes minus Ladybug and the bunny, A captured Adrien, the PJ Maniacs and you Discord in two forms. If it’s necessary, I’ll use the back-up plan when needed” Hawkmoth stated.

“But my ‘game plan’? Well…I need Ladybug’s miraculous and then I can FINALLY make my wish” As he said this, his eyes betrayed his new desire that overpowered his original intentions: POWER.

The look of power hungry.

Chills went down Adrien’s spine as he realised this in fear: His worst Nightmare was true.

His dad was now a monster!

“Hey, Hawkmoth!” a voice cried.

He looked in the voice’s direction.

A flash of red swooped at him and a red energy talon slashed at him.

Mayura jumped in front of him and used her fan as a shield.

The red flash became Owlette and she used her owl wind to push them back.

Catboy then sped around the other hypnotised heroes to distract Discord.

Neku-Discord transformed into a cheetah in an effort to catch Catboy as Discord (senti-monster) tried to shoot Catboy with his stingers and pipe.

With assistance from Snow Leopard, Ladybug appeared behind Discord and caught him with her yo-yo.

Newton Star, who had been contacted to help too, was about use his star power beams to destroy the pipe but it reflected away with each try.

Nightmare Basilisk was invisible and using his shields to protect Discord.

Dark Owl used her feathers to make a feather wall as Catboy sped around only to crash into it.

Gekko teleported Luna, Motsuki and Kevin to the park and Luna used her crystal power alongside Motsuki to trap all the hypnotised heroes except Pegasus.

Kevin used his howl on Neku and Luna trapped him as well quickly.

“Checkmate. Give up your miraculous, Hawkmoth. You can’t win!” Ladybug cried.

“I have the black cat Miraculous” Carapace handed him the ring on cue.

“I have a super hero team and you’ve resorted to asking children for help….but it’s not over yet” Hawkmoth stated.

He nodded to Mayura.

“Duusu, Fall My Feathers” she commanded.

In a flurry of blue light, Mayura reverted to Nathalie.

Adrien gasped alongside Ladybug.

“How…what….It was YOU this whole time?!” Adrien cried.

“Yes, Adrien” she said calmly as she handed the peacock brooch to Hawkmoth.

“Noorro, Duusu, UNIFY!” Hawmoth commanded.

“Oh crap, NO!” Ladybug exclaimed in fear.

Hawkmoth’s outfit then changed: Keeping the suit from his hawkmoth form, his mask became a mixture of haunting purple and black and his eyes became bright red with black irises, a dark purple that fades to a mix of black and midnight blue skin. His fan was a mix of the usual peacock colours and the purple and theme.

He had the peacock fan as a weapon but could also use his cane to fight.

After becoming Shadow Moth, Gabriel sent multiple akumas and amoks (it included sending an akuma to Neku) out to overwhelm the heroes.

Pegasus after giving his kwami fuel, opened a portal to Paris again to let half of the akumas and amoks infect their home.

“Father, are you really doing all of this to save mother?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, of course. I’m doing this for us. It's my fault she fell into a coma...she kept using the peacock miraculous even after it was damaged. I had no choice but to make everyone including YOU think she left” Shadow Moth stated.

“Yet you don’t care about the risks?! And what was up with the incident in New York…..Twice. And you roped Felix into it too! Nathalie, did you know?” Adrien asked.

Nathalie avoided eye contact since giving the peacock brooch to Gabriel.

-Full Flashback-

Sometime before Ladybug and Chat Noir became heroes in ‘Stoneheart’/the origins episodes, Gabriel and Emilie had taken a trip to Tibet.

_ It had been a holiday there and Emilie had bought a book (that archaeologists recovered from the site of where the guardian temple once stood) as a gift for Gabriel. _

_ “Thank you, dear. We’ll have to do some digging on this book” Gabriel stated. _

_ Around this time, Nathalie located the butterfly and peacock miraculous from the same location which the pair recovered before returning home. _

_ “We can use the miraculous to get inspiration” Gabriel suggested. _

_ “How about only I use the peacock for now? But…no matter what we do with these, promise me you won’t get Adrien involved? It’s for his own safety” Emile pleaded. _

_ “I promise” Gabriel said, sincerely. _

_ They went on to use the miraculous together in secret as ‘inspiration’ until in a fight with a street thug, the peacock miraculous got damaged. _

_ As Emile continued using the peacock, she’d get dizzy spells and heavy coughs. _

_ It wasn’t until 9 months prior to Adrien starting public school when she collapsed near the painting and didn’t wake up, leading him to placing her in a special container to keep her alive and turning to the butterfly in desperation. _

_Adrien had been told been told she'd had to go to a different hospital for better treatment, but when she didn't return that evening and he wasn't allowed to call, he and the rest of Paris were told by Gabriel she had 'vanished'._

_Researching all he could in his spellbook, Gabriel consulted only Nathalie on Emilie's true location and a plan of action: to gain the ladybug and Cat miraculous and make a wish to get her back._

_The first step was luring out super heroes which would take the next 8 months to plan.....(leads to the events of the origns episodes)_

_-End of Flashback-_

Adrien grumbled in annoyance.

“For **three WHOLE YEARS** , you kept me in the dark! And yet you love him but didn’t try HARDER to stop him” he said, bitterly.

Gabriel looked over at Nathalie.

Ladybug took the opportunity to use the pink power-up and unleashed a purification dome with its abilities (for everyone other than Ladybug it allowed them to do what the yo-yo did).

“I’m not giving up now!” Gabriel exclaimed.

He unsheathed his cane and attacked Ladybug.

Catboy used his speed to distracted Discord and Neku which allowed Adrien to escape his bounds and grab the cat ring.

He then transformed and assisted Ladybug in the fight with his staff.

“You’re outnumbered, Hawkmoth. There’s nowhere to run” Ladybug declared.

Newton Star alongside the PJ Masks backed the PJ Maniacs near one of the trees in offense mode.

Shadow Moth fought one V two against the duo, doing his best to try to corner them near one of the gates near the entrance/exit of the park (plus the forest). **The fight lasted for about 20 minutes.**

 _'Adrien, no matter what you decide to do in life we'll always love you'_ Chat recalled Emille's words regarding his indecision about his future.

Tears streamed down his face as he used his belt to restrain his dad.

“Discord!” he cried.

Discord was about to fire at the duo when Catboy fired cat stripes and tied both him and Neku together.

Chat cataclysmed the bo staff Discord was holding and Ladybug purified the akuma and then damaged the chimera miraculous to get the amok out.

“You’re out of options now” Chat Noir added.

With Discord now out of commission, he couldn’t control the other miraculous heroes.

So even with all of Paris now targeted by his flurry of Akuma and Amoks, without Pegasus, they couldn’t get through.

Catboy got his claws ready in a threatening manner at Hawkmoth as Owlette did the same with her energy talons and Gekko grew in size.

Gabriel growled.

“Duusu, Nooroo divide” he chanted as he regained his original suit colours.

They all glared at him.

“Dark wings, fall!” he finally commanded.

In a flurry of butterflies revealed Gabriel.

“You were behind all this?! Damn it! I suspected you were Hawkmoth two years ago!” Ladybug cried.

A trusted leopard goddess used connections to Patch to call the Omniverse police for the heroes while watching from a safe distance.

Chat Noir took the butterfly and Peacock brooches from his dad.

“Adrien, I…” He began.

“Save your excuses, Gabriel. You missed your chance to explain years ago” Chat stated.

“But son…” he tried again.

“You have no son” Chat said, softly.

The other heroes helped escort Nathalie and Gabriel back through the portal.

-Back in Paris-

Gabriel and Nathalie were taken to stand trial for their crimes while using the miraculous (along with acts of terrorism from the New York incident).

The heroes watched part of the trial as some of the Omniverse officers arrived.

Nathalie was taken to hospital first before being escorted to the prison while Gabriel was the first of the duo to be escorted directly there.

Due to witnessing Adrien transform during the last fight with Hawmoth, Marinette decided to finally reveal who she was behind the mask to Adrien as it was now safe to.

"Wow, so I fell for a classmate behind a mask and you liked me for ages...feels crazy when you say it out-loud" Adrien chuckled.

"Yeah...I'm just glad you're ok with remaining friends" Marnette said in relief.

"I'm happy to know that you're both a great partner and friend" Adrien said, softly.

She was accompanying him home as emotional support at this time.

-about 3 hours later-

Adrien was not yet ready to see his mother again when he got an invite from Neku to go to the school.

Lila was already with Neku in the courtyard as he had invited the whole school for this ‘grand plan’ of his.

“Glad you could make it, Lila” Neku said, politely.

“Why is the whole school here?” Lila asked.

“Well... it depends, Lila... do you have something to tell them?” Neku pointed out.

“I don't know what you mean” Lila lied, casually.

She then noticed that every last student was giving her the stinkeye, including the teachers.

“Really? Well, then you wouldn't mind if we play a little something, no?” He wondered.

He turned to Nino.

“Nino, roll film” he requested.

“You got it, Dude” Nino replied as he started the camera, whereas Lila then noticed a silver screen before her.

The camera started to play, and it showed... Lila and Neku inside his office.

Lila: (on screen) “I must say, Neku... your office is quite, what's the word? Beautiful” 

Neku: (on screen) It's nothing, Lila, and by that, I mean nothing but the best for a CEO of a international tech company, Africa not included.

Lila:(on screen) really, it must be nice having all this stuff. Are you not lonely in this office?

Neku: (on screen) Sometimes. I once had Agreste-san over for a conversation, and he was really impressed with how my company was eons ahead of our time.

Lila: (on screen) Mr. Agreste was here at your company? No way!

Neku: (on screen) Yes way! Anyway... since we are here... how about we exchange secrets with each other, since we are now such good friends.

Lila:(on screen) you go first

Neku: (on screen) Okay. One of my secrets is that I kinda had a crush on Chloé Bourgeois, aka Queen Bee.

The audience all looked at Chloé, who looked over at Neku, who gave her a look of concern.

Neku: (on screen) That is... until I heard that she sided with Hawk Moth on the day of her parents' 20th wedding anniversary, tried to use all the miraculous and betraying Ladybug in the end, along with breaking my heart. Good thing I got over that stupid crush soon after.

Lila: (on screen) Wow. I... I don't know what to say.

Neku: (on screen) Now to you, Lila. Share me... I don't know... your darkest secret yet.

The Lila on screen thought for a moment.

Lila: (on screen) Alright, Neku. But you must promise me to never tell anyone.

Neku:(on screen) I promise

Lila: (on screen) Well... remember those things I told everyone before you came along?

Neku: (on screen) I do.

Lila: (on screen) Well...

Just then, the Lila on screen gave him an evil smirk.

Lila: (on screen) What can I say, Neku. Marinette Dupain-Chang was right all along. I did lie to them about everything I told them.

The audience gasped, whereas the actual Lila looked at Neku in shock.

“Wait, you lot. It gets better” Neku stated with a playful smile.

Lila: (on screen) Everything they believed was a total lie. That with Prince Ali... that Jagged Stone wrote a song about me... that I know all of the Hollywood directors... everything.

Neku noticed how Principal Democles was thinking of something.

Neku: (on screen) Wow. That really is quite a secret. You, lying to all of those people? Aren't you afraid that you'll ever get caught?

Lila: (on screen) Not at all. After all... I only tell people what they want to hear.

Neku: (on screen) I guess lies ARE sometimes needed, if it's the right time and the right place.

Lila: (on screen) Indeed. Anyway, Neku, you have to keep it to yourself. If word would get out... who knows what will happen.

Neku: (on screen) No worries, Lila. I won't tell a soul.

Nino turned off the camera, and sternly looked back at Lila.

She looked around and saw how everyone looked at her in disgust.

“How is this possible?! You said you wouldn't tell anyone, Neku” Lila cried.

“About that, Lila... I lied” Neku said, smugly.

Then music began to play....

Marinette: I can see the lies you’re threading

And you thought that I'm naïve.

But now I’ve got the drop on you,

They'll finally believe.

Adrien: Well you push blame on others,

But the web start to drop.

They’ll see the truth of what you’re doing

Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop!

Don't think you're gonna win this time,

'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a coin on you!

I'll get ya! (yeah)

I'll get ya!

And when I do, you're gonna be busted!

(Busted!)

I don't wanna end up ‘destroying’ you!

But you better believe me

When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you,

You're busted.

(Busted!)

Marinette: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light,

Both: This is how it's gonna be,

When they find out that I was always right,

You're busted!

Both: There's a new chief on the meat,

And I'm bringing down the heat,

My eyes are wise to all your lies,

'Cause you're not that discreet.

And I don't care what you've heard,

'Cause there's one six letter word,

Marinette: It's gonna set me free,

Adrien: (Gonna set me free)

Marinette: It starts with a "B"!

Adrien: (Starts with a "B"!)

Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D!

You are busted!

(Busted!)

Both: I don't wanna end up ‘destroying’ you!

But you better believe me,

When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you,

(I got ya!)

You're busted.

(Don't think you've won this time.)

Marinette: Yeah, they’re finally gonna see the light.

(Drop a coin on you.)

Both: This is how it's gonna be,

When they all find out that I was always right,

(I got ya! I got ya!)

You're BUSTED!

Everyone except Lila gave applause.

“Don't you just love busts?” Neku asked, smugly.

He then saw Principal Democles approaching.

“So that means that I expelled Marinette for nothing that day?” he asked.

“To be fair, Principal Democles, Lila is the reason Marinette was allowed to go back to school, but yes. And now, with your permission, seeing as my Mother is... you know...” Neku began.

“Denied. Your mother may be head of the French school board, but I'm still the principal, and I get to decide what happens to my students” Democles said, sternly.

“Point taken” Neku agreed.

Principal Democles then gave Lila a rather stern look.

“Mr. Democles, please. This is all just a big misunderstanding. You see, I...” Lila began, nervously.

“Lila Rossi... given the apparent exposure involving your true colours, you have left me no choice. I hereby expel you from Françoise Dupont High School!” Principal Democles exclaimed.

Lila become dumbfounded.

“I....but where can I go? And my mother.....” She trailed off.

“That is your problem, Lila!” Neku yelled.

Lila went quiet.

For the first time ever, she had no comebacks.

She then growled.

“You'll pay for this, Neku!!!” she yelled, tearfully.

Lila stormed off in tears, whereas Marinette came up to Neku.

“I don't believe it, Neku. How did you even pull this off?” Marinette asked.

“Well... you have Juleka, Rose, Marc and Nathaniel to thank for. I kinda overheard them mentioning Lila lying to them last year along with Alya trusting me to get evidence on her and that gave me the idea of befriending Lila, thus tricking her into telling me about her lies with careful planning” Neku shared.

“I don't what to say, Neku. Except... thank you” Marinette said, gratefully.

Neku smiled.

“You’re welcome” he replied.

Neku then noticed Chloé walking off somewhere.

“Excuse me for a moment” he said, quickly.

Marinette allowed him to go.

He rushed over to catch up with Chloe.

“Chloé, wait!” he called out.

She stopped and turned around.

“You came after me?” she asked.

“Yes...I...I’m sorry about that...I’m not actually completely over my crush on you” Neku admitted.

“I don't understand. After everything I did...” Chloe began.

“Because there was always someone far worse than you AND Hawk Moth: Lila and Felix. And…I saw how you tried to improve even when I did stop talking to you at the end of last year” Neku pointed.

“You…did notice…” Chloe then went silent.

“I see you still have the comb from the third day we met” Neku said softly.

“Yeah…you saw good in me even when everyone else almost gave up on me getting better” Chloe revealed.

“I appreciate your effort to change. Here... my company is looking for some new staff, whereas I am looking for an assistant. I was wondering... would you consider?” Neku offered.

“I’m....glad you never stopped believing in me even when you stopped speaking to me...it’s reassuring, and I’d like to accept your offer if that’s ok with you?” Chloé replied.

Neku smiled.

“We’ll have a formal interview and stuff on Monday and then it will be official” he stated.

“Sounds like a plan” Chloe agreed.

-At Lila's house-

"You're grounded for 3 months, Lila. It looks like i need to be harder on you to get you to behave. And that call from school? Why do you lie?" Lila's mother questioned.

Lila remained silent.

"Do you have any friends? did you even try?" she continued.

"Yeah, I did make one friend. Felix. He's ...Adrien's Cousin" Lila shared.

"Is he real?"

Lila showed her a picture of Felix in his usual outfit.

"Ok, so you CAN be truthful. Well, until I'm able to find a new school for you to join, I may have to ask someone about home-schooling" Her mother stated.

Lila racked her brain for ties she could use but...all the ones she thought of had been lost due to Neku outing her.

"I could ask his mother about home school?" Lila offered.

"Ok, but please stay out of trouble. I'm wondering if moving here was a bad idea" her mother sighed.

When Lila went to her room, she was video-called by Felix.

"Hello, Tesoro" Felix greeted.

Lila chuckled.

"Grazie, what a gentlemen!" She joked.

Felix smiled.

"Thanks, I've been working on my Italian recently" he shared.

"So what's up?" Lila asked.

"Well...since the Shanghai trip, I've been slowly adjusting to my new pal Null when I'm not Chat Vide and this Dōng guī lìng group could help us find a way to stop heroes in general" Felix began.

"What's the catch?" Lila asked.

"The 'Catch' is do you want a new jewel or four?" Felix asked.

Lila smirked.

-Meanwhile-

Marinette and Nino accompanied Adrien as he returned home and went down to the repository.

Shaking in fear and nerves, he approached the coffin and saw his mother asleep inside.

“Mother…to think you were close this whole time pains me…..Father had…good intentions but got desperate and let his emotions warp to power-hungry and insanity. We….managed to put him away along with Natalie for their crimes and I promise I’ll have Aunt Ameile and Felix come over so it’s not just me, my bodyguard and the kitchen staff living here…” Adrien began.

“Adrien…what are you doing?” Marinette asked in concern.

“Don’t you want to see her wake up?” Nino asked.

Adrien began to tear up and shook his head.

“Although I miss her voice, encouraging smile and the way she brought out the best in everyone…I can’t do what my father wanted. The price is too high and unpredictable”

He sighed.

Then pressed a button to open up the coffin.

“l love you, mother” he said, softly, giving her one last hug.

He made a strained anguish expression while avoid everyone’s gaze as he active the button to turn off the very thing keeping Emilie alive.

“Goodbye, Mother. Unlike Father…I’ll be ok letting you go” He said, softly.

He used his phone to contact his bodyguard to help lift her out of the area and upstairs.

He then called his aunt and told him about how he had discovered his mother hidden under the mansion and a month or so later they held a funeral for Emile, with Adrien’s school friends attending with Ameile and Felix as support.

-Two days later-

Neku and Chloé were both sitting in Neku's office, Neku staring at his Miraculous for a long time.

“I can't believe Toshi was able to take control of me again” he muttered.

“If it helps, Neku... at least you exposed Lila as a fraud” Chloé reminded him.

He sighed.

“I suppose that is a bit of comfort” he admitted as he put on his miraculous.

Roots appeared out of the Miraculous.

“What now, Master?” he asked.

“Well... I guess I have no choice, Roots. I'm gonna have to give you up... for real this time” Neku stated.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked.

“Discord had spiralled out of control. I spiralled out of control!” Neku exclaimed in horror. 

“Um I heard about it from Ladybug, Neku” Chloé pointed out.

 **“But** , Master...” Roots began.

“No buts, Roots. I was meant to retrieve the Chimera Miraculous to have them destroyed, and that's what I'm gonna do” Neku affirmed.

“No, Master! There has to be another way! I can't let you d-“ Roots tried again.

“WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!!!” Neku yelled.

He avoided contact as tears streamed down his face.

“I have to do this. I’ll....ask Ladybug to come with me” he continued, softly.

“So, you're actually gonna...” Chloe was a bit baffled.

“It's what my father would have wanted” a half true and false statement from Neku.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked.

“Let's just say my Dad wanted me to retrieve that Miraculous, so that the Order of the Guardians can destroy it” Neku said quickly.

He then handed Chloé the keys to the company building.

“You're in charge while I'm gone, Chloé. Consider this a test drive before the interview” he said, professionally.

“Um ok, Neku and good luck” Chloe was unsure the entire time.

“No problem. By the way, Chloé... I need you to know that I already handpicked the official CEO of the European branch when I take over my Dad's position as CEO of the main branch in a few years’ time” Neku shared.

“Who exactly did you pick?”

“Well, since you’re going to be interviewed to be my assistant, it surely ain't you” Neku began.

“Ok, I’m not interested in the job. So... who's the lucky one?” she wondered, eagerly.

“It's easy. Max Kanté” was Neku’s response.

“Well, I do want to be a fashion queen like mother when I’m older so good for him. But...why tell me now?” Chloé questioned.

“Maybe because I’m not sure how long I’ll stay in Paris, and I may not have time to admit... well...” Neku began.

“Admit what?”

“What can I say, Chloé? I love you” he confessed.

Chloé blushed.

“I...love you too, Neku” she replied, feeling embarrassed.

He kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll be back in a few days, see ya soon” he promised.

He and Marinette took a plane to Tibet that afternoon.

-At the temple-

“Are you sure about this?” Marinette asked.

“I’m…sure. The Chimera Miraculous must be destroyed” Neku’s voice shook.

They knocked and were let inside by Master Dawa on cue.

“Welcome back, Neku Tagamoto. You too, Marinette Dupain-Chang” Dawa greeted.

During their last visit, only Master Dawa had seen Ladybug and Chat’s true selves in separate rooms before they had waited for Neku.

“Um hello again, Master. Neku claims he’s ready for this” Marinette stated.

Neku nodded.

“Although I’ll miss my dear friend Roots, it’s for the best and now that Hawkmoth and Mayura are taken care off ...this was the best time to return” He added.

“I’ll take you to the same room as last time then” Master Dawa instructed.

They were lead to the room Neku had met Master Norbu on the first visit.

“Master Norbu. It's been a long time” Neku said with a respectful bow.

“I was told that you would bring us the Miraculous of the Chimera, the most powerful, but also one of the most dangerous Dark Miraculous” Norbu stated.

“Yes. I was already possessed by the soul trapped within it... twice. As much as it breaks my heart, I can't take any more risks” Neku remarked.

“Master?” Roots said in concern.

Neku took off his Miraculous and held it before Roots.

“Roots... I hereby revoke you... forever” He commanded.

The kwami then went back into the miraculous, now invisible to the human eye.

Neku looked at his Miraculous, tears running down his face.

“It's for the best” he chocked.

He gently placed it in Master Norbu’s hands.

“I'm sorry, Tagamoto-san” he said, gently.

“It's okay, Master. It was fun being a guardian while it lasted” Neku sniffed.

He slowly walked away with Norbu looking at the Chimera Miraculous.

Just then, Marinette walked past Neku towards Master Norbu.

Neku had gone outside to wait and Marinette was with Master Norbu for about 30 minutes before coming out.

“So, we’re free to go home now, do you want some time alone first?” Marinette asked.

“Perhaps we could go down to the village to get you some ingredients for the power-ups” Neku suggested.

“I'm really sorry about Roots” She said, softly.

“It's for the best, Marinette. It's sad to see Roots no longer be visible to us, but at least Toshi Tagamoto won't harm anyone else ever again” Neku was trying his best not to break down.

They both soon headed down to the nearby village to gather up whatever ingredients needed.

** -On Monday (4 days after returning to Paris)- **

Chloé entered Neku's office, taking in how big it looked.

She noticed Neku sitting in his chair, giving her a rather confident smile.

Neku: So glad you could come here, Chloé. Please take a seat.

Chloé sat on the seat opposite him.

Neku: Before we begin... did you bring that resume I asked for?

Chloé: Sure, Neku. It’s in my bag. Plus, I asked Daddy to send you a copy via email.

Neku checked his computer’s emails and discovered an email from Mayor Bourgeois.

Neku: Found it. But, just to be sure... your resume first, if you please.

Chloé: Coming right up.

She handed over the physical copy, trying to hide her nerves.

"Thanks" he said.

Neku then checked through it.

"Okay, Chloé... it says here that you have a lot of experience when it comes to politics. Good. Also, you seem to know a thing or two about business, due to your parents being business people" he began.

"That’s correct" She confirmed.

Neku looked through Chloé’s resume yet again. 

"Why do you want this job?" he asked.

"I want to do what I can to help this company thrive and prove people are willing to change" she replied.

Neku then thought it over carefully.

"Congrats, Chloé. You’re hired" he remarked,

"Um... thank you. But I have a question: does being the cause of many past akuma villains and technically working with a terrorist mean I have a criminal record?" Chloe asked,

"I’m not sure. I mean, we’re still teenagers, so I don’t think that counts" Neku's answer didn't satisfy Chloe.

Just then, Neku’s phone rang.

"Hold on. Work call. I gotta take this"

Neku answered it.

"Hello?"

He heard the voice of André Bourgeois.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor. I just hired your daughter as my assistant CEO" Neku shared.

Chloé gasped with a smile.

Neku gave her a smile too.

"No problem, Mr. Mayor" He replied, 

Just then, the door slammed open. It was Audrey Bourgeois.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she cried.

"Mr. Mayor, I gotta go. Good luck on Election Day" Neku said as he ended the call.

“All I did was hire Chloe, Mam” he said after finishing his call with Chloe’s father.

“Mother, you can’t walk in here like you own the place! HE does” Chloe exclaimed.

“I’m surprised you decided to even hire her given her track record….pretty sure being teenagers doesn’t excuse the fact that teens are capable of being murderers and thieves. So, excusing your age is no laughing matter” Audrey said, in a harsh tone.

“I understand, Mam but a lot of those times she was being manipulated or taken advantage of. Plus your parenting skills is an attributing factor. And the most important point of….She’s changed and is still changing and improving every day. You need to live with that” Neku remarked.

Audrey sighed.

“Fine but this job will be temporary” She stated before walking out in a huff.

Marinette and friends along with the whole city celebrated the defeat of Hawkmoth and Mayura with a party (similar to Heroes' Day).

When election day came, Chloe’s dad was voted in with the fencing teacher as a potential substitute.

-a few months later (About June)-

It was Neku’s 16th birthday and he had allowed Max to be the temporary CEO of the European branch while he was planning to move back to Japan and figure out what his life was going to be without the miraculous.

His plan so far was to take over his father’s role when he was old enough and have Chloe and Andrew assist Max.

He was going to send letters and emails on his progress once he headed home.

In his office, he saw a familiar box with a letter.

It said the following:

_‘Dear Neku Tagamoto..._

_if you are reading this, then that means that the Dark Miraculous are back in your possession._

_It's true that you gave us those Miraculous to have them destroyed so that they may never bring disaster to the world again, and we're proud that you did the right thing that day._

_Although, one of them, the white cat was missing from the box at that point. Perhaps you can send it to us as soon as possible?_

_Interestingly, just as we were about to begin the ritual, the Kwamis of the Dark Miraculous told us about how you protected each and every one of them to prevent them from being used for evil, like they were originally._

_It made us realize that you a special someone, Neku... which is why, instead of destroying the Dark Miraculous as it was originally planned, we did something better._

_We purified the Dark Miraculous, thus banishing the trapped souls into the Spirit World where they belong._

_So now it's safe to say that the Dark Miraculous can officially be used for the Greater Good without having to fear of being possessed by the spirits of ancient evildoers ever again._

_I hope you'll continue to take your job as their protector very seriously, Neku Tagamoto... Guardian of the Dark Miraculous._

_Hope to see you back in Tibet soon one day._

_Good luck... and Happy Birthday._

_Warm Regards..._

_The Order of the Guardians_

_PS: You can also thank Marinette Dupain-Chang for this. It was her idea after she witnessed you handing over the Chimera Miraculous on your last visit at our temple._

_Master Dawa is the reason you were saved the first time from Discord by the way._

He smiled as he opened the box and put the chimera on once more.

“I think…. I’ll retire as a hero in the near future but it’s great to have you back, Roots” he said in relief.

“It’s good to be visible again, Master” Roots said, gratefully.

“I better tell Max I’ll be going to Japan for a week. We have a few things to take care of before I move for good” Neku stated.

 _Guardian…an official guardian this time…well, we’ll see_ He thought.

-Back with the PJs after Hawkmoth and Mayura were taken back to their world-

“I’m glad Hawkmoth and Mayura are in jail now but…I’m worried about Romeo and the idea of Night Ninja escaping” Gekko remarked.

“Yeah…Say how was your first ‘solo’ mission?” Owlette asked.

“It was interesting. I got to help the Flash and King Oswald locate a group of missing teen heroes known as the ‘Junior Disney Knights’. We had to contact my future self through radio to ask him to do the rest as you guys were busy here” Catboy explained.

“Whoa…was it weird?” PJ Robot asked.

“Sort of… I think he knew it was me but did his best to hide that fact with his voice. I hope that group are alright” Catboy sighed.

“Well….if I’m not overthinking this already…by that logic….at some point we WILL help this group in person so…try not to worry, Catboy” Owlette guessed.

“Yeah… that’s true” Catboy chuckled.

-A few days later (Friday)-

Amaya and Connor went to the cinema together to watch a crossover movie between PAW Patrol, RWBY and Miraculous fighting against the ‘Ruff-Ruff Pack’, Volpina, Chat Vide and Cinder Fall’s group.

It was called ‘PAW-Mania, a crossover for the ages’ that was a mix of light-heartedness, action (in the same exciting fashion as the original powerpuff girls) and mature themes like Pixar’s style of writing.

While they were watching the movie, Greg was hanging out with Luna in her room within the Luna Lair as they played games which included Sonic heroes, Fortnite and Cuphead.

-Meanwhile-

Night Ninja and Simon had just finished probation and nodded at each other.

Night Ninja summoned Simon’s shoes for him and the portal gun.

He used it to reach Isla Encanto from _‘Santiago of the Seas’_ and then Adventure bay.

His first desire was for a pirate crew as he recruited Bonnie Bones, Sid Swashbuckle and Arrby.

His next stop was home but as he made his way there, Romeo rang him.

“Are you out yet?” was his first question.

“I’m glad to hear you too, pal. Where are you? Do you have my cousin, Hisoki? I could do with some extra familiar faces on my first mission of freedom” Night Ninja said.

Romeo chuckled.

“Well, he’s in the city so you pick him up and I’ll send you my co-ordinates, so we can travel together.

I’m searching for something rare my dad created a long time ago” he replied.

“Alright, send them as soon as possible. Everyone I’ve recruited is hunger for treasure” Night Ninja stated.

Bonnie Bones seemed to resemble a teen with green hair and yellow eyes with hook earrings, fingerless yellow and red gloves, a Spanish pattern black and yellow dress with white sleeves and a white and black inside with what seemed like a red ‘skirt’ with a bone cross belt and black boots.

She was roughly 13 in age and was usually seen with a talking crow wearing a pink scarf called Sir Butterscotch and a crew of cats.

“So, you like pirate, huh?” Bonnie asked.

“Yep, for a long time. I used to have a crew of Ninjalinos too, but my old pal Marvin is their leader now” Night Ninja admitted.

“Well…I don’t mind more human company. Maybe you can help me become ‘Queen of the pirates’?” She offered.

“Yeah…I guess it depends on how rare this ‘treasure’ ends up being” Night Ninja stated.

“I hope it’s worth it, matie” Sid remarked.

Night Ninja swooped into the window of Hisoki’s room.

“Hey cousin, want to go on a pirate treasure hunt?” he offered.

“Glad to see you’re out. I’m SO in as long as I don’t have to act like a monkey this time” Hisoki pointed out.

Night Ninja laughed.

“Alright, no monkey mask. Let’s go” he said.

Hisoki took his hand and new co-ordinates arrived on the portal gun as the group headed through the portal and onto the sky factory.

“Welcome back, fellow pirate villians. Wait…who’s this daringly dressed diva?” Romeo asked.

“The name’s Bonnie Bones. What’s your name?” she asked.

“Romeo. Romeo Mécano” Romeo replied.

“So, what’s the plan, Captain Romeo?” Arrby asked.

“In a few hours, we’ll be reaching an uncharted area not many people know about called the forest and Forgotten jungle. I was told something my dad created was taken there a long time ago by Luna’s mother” Romeo explained.

“It was called the ‘Seed of Orticia’” he added.

“Ooooh! It DOES sound rare” Sid remarked, happily.

“It would be nice for, Captain Mr Sid sir to finally have relief from his stealing urges” Arrby admitted.

“And as for monkeys, I’m pretty sure Monkigu has made his choice. I thought something was up with that ‘Tracker’ fellow. The timing was too perfect the last time we worked together…minus Bonnie” Romeo recalled.

“Oh, so you freed the infamous monkey while I was gone, good work, genius” Night Ninja joked.

Romeo chuckled.

He playfully punched him in the arm.

“You all get comfortable. This is officially a pirate raid” he said with a smile.

-In Space, about 2 hours later-

Newton was on patrol in space with the asteroids.

On his phone, he was notified of an article titled ‘Golden Glow spotted near Space Station’ with an image that resembled him whenever he travelled fast in space.

‘This figure was sighted 6 months ago by Mission specialist Draco’s colleague, Pilot Skylar who took a picture. Some theorists believe it’s a sign of aliens, but scientists currently can’t seem to come to an agreement with some of the public assuming it to be fake’ was one of the quotes.

Clyde was one of the commander astronauts onboard the Alliance.

“I thought I was careful that night. I was too careless….” He said, softly.

‘ _Newton Star!_ ’ a chorus of voices called.

“It’s…you. I’m sorry I got spotted by the alliance crew” Newton said, guiltily.

‘ _That’s not the reason we called but try to be more cautious when you’re on duty protecting that location, for the safety of the sky city and you. The home of Rainbow Dreamer and Utupë is in danger!’_ The cosmic spirt animals warned.

“I’ll call the PJs” he remarked.

Using his emblem stone, he reached out.

This power wasn’t just connected to the listening stone but was now synced with the PJs’ walkie talkies for missions.

At the moment, Gekko had the listening stone while he was hanging out with Luna.

Connor and Amaya had their phones on silent while watching a movie together with the walkie talkie in their bags.

Their bracelets flashed red when they didn’t answer the call.

During this time, Gekko had just beaten Luna in battle mode for Sonic Heroes.

“You’re pretty good at this, Lizard Legs” she chuckled.

He the heard Newton’s message on the listening stone.

“Sorry, Luna. Duty call, we can continue this…..” Gekko trailed off.

“Date. It’s a Date, Gekko” Luna said, as she laughed.

He blushed in embarrassment.

“Right…a d-date….” He felt odd saying it out loud.

“I’ll wait. We can continue this another night” she offered.

“Thanks, Luna” he mustered the courage to kiss her on the cheek and headed off to HQ.

-At HQ-

Newton and PJ Robot were waiting for 30 minutes before the PJs arrived.

“What’s the emergency?” Gekko asked.

“The spirit animals’ respected and long-time ally Rainbow Dreamer and everyone in his home are in danger and I need your help to protect them” Newton explained.

“Rainbow dreamer….OH the sloth in the book we read” Catboy recalled.

“Yes, he protects everyone in the spirit forest and forgotten jungle (the official location name). So, are you in?” Newton asked.

“PJ Robot, can you call in the spirit Knights to keep watch in our absence please?” Owlette requested.

He nodded and got to work on the picture player.

“Ok, Newton. You lead the way, We’ll take the Owl-gilder” Gekko stated.

After going up to the red room and into the vehicle, the team were ready to head out.

“The others will be here in 30 minutes. Good luck, guys!” PJ Robot stated.

“Guide them well, Keeper of HQ” Catboy remarked.

They then headed off as Newton led the way to their destination.

-To be continued-

**Hope you enjoyed the miraculous arc and the offical start of 'season 5'. Technically the last scene with Neku was the end of the miraculous arc.**

**With the end of the miraculous arc, here is the full timeline for it:**

**Mini Miraculous timeline:**

###  ** 2070 – 1600 BC in the '21st century BC' was when both the order of the Guardians and Ancient Chinese civilization started. **

**The comic detailing how the miraculous were created with the mage and the kwamis’ start of their existence mixed with the meeting between the Mage and Utupë, Spirit of the Forest**

**The mage or someone related/known to him creates the Prodigious and Hīrutsūru**

**In the middle of the fifth century, Attila the Hun was one of the first crooks to be taught by a relative of the Mage in order to craft the Miraculous of the Phoenix after stealing some of the miraculous and doing the ritual.**

**In Late 5th Century England, Morganna was also taught the ritual and created The Miraculous of the Unicorn.**

**In the early 19th century, Napoleon was taught the ritual and created the Tanuki dark miraculous**

**At unknown points in time, the Satyr (Bracelet), Naiad(tie pin) and radiant Griffin (Bangle) dark miraculous were created.**

**The chimera miraculous was crafted 300 years ago in Japan by a thief using the powers of every Miraculous in existence.**

**Their creation was done by each and every one of those crooks somehow stole the Miraculous and performed a ritual to merge their powers into one single Miraculous, thus creating a Dark Miraculous.**

**These crooks, including the thief, were all taught by a relative of the Mage how to do the ritual regarding miraculous forgery.**

**A section of the order of the Guardians (at a undetermined point in time currently) broke off from the main group and began to dedicate their lives to using the miraculous for evil and finding the other jewels known to the great guardians (These individuals have ties or relations to the people who forged the dark miraculous and the singular dark Prodigious)**

**A year prior, the white cat miraculous materialises in Neku’s box (without his knowledge) and the soul of Chat Blanc was trapped inside as contradiction torment due to a result of the universe maintaining balance upon the erase of his timeline**

**(September 2014) Origin episodes**

**Miraculous season 1, 2, Miraculous Adventures issues 1 (Replay)and Miraculous Adventures issues 2(up to the defeat of an akumatized fisherman, Silurus) after ‘The collector’ and season 3 (covers 3 years: 2014, 2015 and 2016)**

**(June) A day after ‘Ladybug’: Hawkmoth meets Professor Venomous and tests the horse miraculous to briefly see the PJ Masks’ world for himself.**

**The PJs meet the duo in the daytime (Maree master case)**

**A light overlap with chapter 11 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**(July) Chat Blanc**

** (2 weeks after ‘Chat Blanc’ Marinette celebrated her birthday on the 29th July, turning 15) **

** The last three episodes of season 3 happen: ** ** Ikari Gozen(30th July) **

** Hearthunter and Miracle Queen **

**(August)The chat Blanc 2 incident occurs**

**Then Rage ranger**

**(Two days later) Vanitas and three others seal a deal with Hawkmoth and Mayura**

**(Two months after Miracle Queen/ September) Miraculous: Race for the ultimate wish (as a full story discontinued) replaced with scenes in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!:**

**Neku is kidnapped 3 days after starting school**

**Chat Noir is lured into a trap set by Romeo as a way to tempt Bat Knight further**

**(The next day) Vanitas and Arsène finally meet**

**(Mid September) The class begin their work on a movie for French-American Friendship week**

**Late October: Miraculous New York occurs**

**Conflict with Lila- The Princess Justice incident)**

** November: the first visit to the temple **

** (3 days later)20th November- Kagami turns 16 **

**Winter: Felix’s white cat test**

** (a year later/ 2017/’Season 4’) January Air cruise ceremony and later Shanghai special **

** the final confrontation with Hawkmoth and Mayura **

**-X years pass-**

**The future parts of Timetagger and Bunnyx visits the past due to the Chat Blanc timeline occurs**

**Miraculous a new star in Paris occurs**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the end of the miraculous arc.  
> From the moment the PJs started high school, they entered 'Season 5' and two characters will be in the show's season 5 have a medium sized appearance here. One of them also appeared in the books but I've given her origins a new twist.  
> This will be the last time the Miraculous characters (Mostly the main and supporting characters) will be seen for now, as next time it will be primarily the PJs and a few dashes of crossover where possible.
> 
> The song in this chapter is a parody of the song from Phineas and Ferb called 'BUSTED'.
> 
> Note: decided to change when to post this because my disappointment for Shadow Moth's ACTUAL design. hope you enjoy.
> 
> See ya next time!  
> PS: hope the mini timeline is ok.


	27. Chapter 27- Ascending Adolescence and flourishing friendship! (season 5:The Butterfly Effect Arc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues the Pirate crew storyline and will start the next arc  
> Orticia's name is a pun of the word "ortica", the Italian word for nettle, and "epifitia", the Italian word for a plant epidemic.  
> Note: I technically already included Orticia in my origins story as a seed by the time I found she will be included in PJ Masks' Season 5. the difference here is Orticia isn't a villain or a young girl here.
> 
> A good friend of mine from Discord helped me with this arc's title :)
> 
> This also includes small elements from 'Teeny Weeny Returns', 'Gekko loves Lionel' and 'Octabella's garden'.

In the ‘Spirit forest and forgotten Jungle’, the spirit animal residents paused in their activities alongside Orticia, sensing something negative was coming.

After about 6 hours or so of travel, the flying factory (Sky Factory) arrived at its destination:

The home of Rainbow Dreamer and the seed of Orticia.

Romeo stepped out first, wearing a pirate version of his signature lab coat, followed by Night Ninja in his pirate hat, eyepatch and sword (the ones seen in the pirate themed episodes), Bonnie, Sid, Arrby and lastly Hisoki.

Rainbow Dreamer frowned.

“Who goes there?” the sloth asked.

“Great Rainbow Dreamer, we wish to ‘borrow’ your legendary Seed of Orticia. My father was the creator of that item” Romeo requested.

Utupë looked him in the eye.

“Sorry, kid. The seed is no more, you need to leave” he stated.

“What do you mean ‘no more’!?” Romeo cried.

“Qué quieres decir exactamente (What do you mean exactly)? Did you destroy it?” Bonnie asked.

“No, Spanish pirate girl. The seed is something else now, so please leave” Utupë urged.

“¿Tu me entiendes?....You understand me?” Bonnie asked.

“Si, I know a few different languages that you humans speak” the wooden shaman confirmed.

“Soy impresionante!” Bonnie said in awe.

Arrby looked closely and noticed a humanoid plant girl in the background.

Orticia was a humanoid plant-being who had green leafy hair and mini-Venus flytraps at the sides of her head, green eyes, stem feet and wore a pink robe made of flower petals.

“Captain Mr Sid, sir…..perhaps that girl was once the seed?” he guessed.

Sid peered closely with his spyglass.

“I think you’re right, matie. Mr wooden shaman, are you trying to protect the only plant girl in this place?” Sid asked.

Utupë went quiet.

“Bingo! ¡Hora de robar!” Bonnie cried while pointing at Orticia.

Everyone else shrugged.

Bonnie sighed.

“Steal! Get stealing” she urged in English.

Orticia looked over at Utupë and Rainbow Dreamer in desperation.

Utupë shook his calabash staff and made seeds come out near the group.

Within a few seconds, they became beanstalks that forced the pirates out of their home and back to their ship.

“Night Ninja, you look at my collection of books in my office for any other treasure we can find. Bonnie, you’re with me” Romeo ordered.

She took his hand as he teleported back inside the forest.

Orticia relaxed a little, thinking the pirates were gone.

“Thank you for sending them away, Utupë. I’m sorry I couldn’t help” she said, softly.

“It’s alright, we’ll do what we can to protect you” Utupë stated.

Rainbow Dreamer nodded in agreement.

“It’s alright to be scared of those strangers, you haven’t faced human and dog opponents before” The wise sloth added.

Orticia sighed.

“That goggles kid…felt familiar. He said his dad created me…perhaps in a way he’s my brother?” she wondered.

“Perhaps but…he still wanted to steal you. Don’t forget that” Rainbow Dreamer warned.

Orticia used the plants attached to her to grow more flowers for the garden.

She had been learning to control her abilities with Rainbow Dreamer and eventually Utupë, after he was guided home by Lilifée in 2015 after his encounter with Masque Ombre.

She began to practise aiming stinging nettle leaves at makeshift targets.

Romeo and Bonnie reappeared in the forest and he tried firing owl feathers at her.

Orticia’s fly traps caught the feathers on instinct but the rest of her body had frozen upon seeing Romeo.

“Hello. You must be Orticia, the former seed my father created years ago. My name is Romeo, and this is Bonnie Bones. We have come to take you to your REAL home” He stated.

Bonnie used rope and tied her up before pulling her along to the ship.

“Let her go!” Rainbow Dreamer cried.

“If you don’t let us pass, your wooden friend will get burned. Robot has a blowtorch function he wants to try out” Romeo threatened.

Orticia gave Utupë a pleading look.

“Fine, you can go but you WILL be stopped” The wise sloth stated.

Romeo did his classic evil laugh.

“You really think someone else can catch up to me? Like the PJs…please. I’ll be long gone by the time they get here” he remarked.

“Romeo, I found something interesting in one of your books” Night Ninja stated into the comms.

Romeo gave a mocking wave before teleporting all three of them onto the Sky Factory.

Night Ninja showed him the history of pirates book.

“It’s halfway in Chapter 1 here” he pointed at the section.

The book said the following:

_‘Somewhere in the Victorian times, along with the technology known to be used at the time, it also had pirates who had scientists in their crew building robots to be part of their crew._

_One of them was known as Jordan Dark-waters._

_These robots had information stored into them that included locations of any treasure the crew found._

_As time passed, the robot pirates eventually were lost to the four corners of the ‘seven seas’ until only history books would speak of their existence’._

At the end of the chapter was a map to seven possible locations of the missing robots.

“Robette, chart a course. We’re going to find one of the lost robot pirates!” Romeo ordered.

He then sent a message to the Mooncrawlers to have them make a distraction for the PJ Masks, although Bella passed on the message to the Mascoundrels instead.

-Meanwhile-

The owl-gilder was using its turbo mode to catch up to the sky factory but when they reached the forest, Rainbow Dreamer was frowning.

“What’s wrong, great Rainbow Dreamer? My friends the PJ Masks and I have come to help” Newton asked.

“A flying ship took Orticia, the kid Romeo claims his dad was the one who created her, but her home is here with us” Rainbow Dreamer stated.

“She’s also only comfortable talking to us because we raised her” Utupë added.

“It’s nice to officially meet you, PJ Masks” he and Rainbow Dreamer stated.

“You know us?” Catboy asked.

The wooden shaman nodded.

“That shadow mage tortured me to get information on the link between the spirit animals, you, the Nagual and the stars” Utupë shared.

“Masque Ombre….I’m sorry she did that to you” Gekko said, softly.

“I’m ok though…my English has also improved since then as well. I’m not sure if your gadget can track that ship but it seems their goal is to find rare treasures around the world” Utupë reassured.

“We’ll find them and bring Orticia back safe” Owlette remarked.

Going at turbo speed, the Owl-glider and Newton headed off.

-Back in the city-

“The one time the PJs aren’t here, and I have nothing to do” Luna complained.

“I have a suggestion, dear sister” a voice suggested.

Renard Rusé had snuck up on her AGAIN.

“ **Crevan** , can you PLEASE stop doing that?!” She said in shock.

He chuckled.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t resist. Remember your deal with Octabella?” he asked.

“Of course…” she then sighed.

“Fine, I’ll see if I can find out if these ‘Dragon Mages’ are still around” Luna stated.

She headed to the library as Octabella came out of the moat disguised as Gekko with the power of her shapeshifting crystal.

Her first decision as a ‘human’ was to call Armadylan for a comic discussion about Flossy Flash in the park.

In one of the nearby streets, the wolfys were in their vehicle feeling bored.

“We used to be formidable when we first got here, now we don’t do anything bad and it gets boring!” Howler complained.

“It’s not my fault we end up goofing around 90% of the time. Kevin, any suggestions?” Rip asked.

“Sorry, guys. I prefer helping the PJs more than doing bad wolf stuff” Kevin admitted.

She peered at his book and then sent a ‘miss you’ text to Arsène before smiling.

Kevin’s book was about the latest bad guys in PAW Patrol: ‘The Ruff-Ruff Pack’.

“Guys…maybe we need a rival gang to spice things up” Rip suggested.

“Maybe that vault in PJ HQ has something we can use” Howler added.

“Are you going, Kevin?” Rip asked.

He shook his head and went off to find any heroes on duty.

-On Mystery Mountain-

Tim was meditating in one of the caves when he heard the Ninjalinos lead by Marvin.

The Chou Ninja watched in camouflage as Marvin found one of the books in the pagoda that had information on the location of a powerful relic called the ‘Stone of Splat’.

Tim teleported into the pagoda to speak with Anyu.

“Hmmm…maybe they want to prove to Night Ninja that they are all still useful by stealing the book. Perhaps you can help them see another option?” She suggested.

“Yeah…maybe they need better guidance that’s not him” Tim agreed.

“Hey…before you say anything, you proved yourself to be a hero the night you stopped him from becoming all powerful and teleported him off the mountain. Never forget that” Anyu reassured him.

Tim nodded.

“Thank you, Dragon Master” he said with a respectful bow.

He then headed off and followed the Ninjalinos to the Ninja bus (their hideout within the city when they weren’t able to make the trip to the Ancient temple that was the location of the rock of all power).

Tim had been a hero for about 4 years now since the events of ‘Clash on Mystery Mountain’ and ‘A Teeny Weeny Problem’.

-Somewhere across the vast Ocean-

The Sky factory had been to the Indian Ocean a few minutes ago due to its top speed and were heading to the Atlantic Ocean.

The map had a cross on an area close to New York, in Gardiner’s Bay as one of the possible locations of the lost robot pirates.

Three hours later, at turbo speed, the owl-glider finally caught up.

“Hand over Orticia, Romeo!” Owlette cried.

“Never! Also did you forget about timezones?” Romeo mocked through his speaker.

“He got us there, Owlette” Gekko said, worriedly.

The owl-glider began to splutter and dart around as the PJ Crystal strained to stay connected.

In Tarabiscoville, it was 8pm (CET) but in New York (EST), it was 2 pm and in daylight.

Some of the nearby New York citizens thought the Owl-glider was a plane-shaped UFO from far away.

The Sky Factory dashed on ahead and landed on the forest side of Gardiner’s island.

It was a small island in the Town of East Hampton, New York, in Eastern Suffolk County within Gardiner's Bay between the two peninsulas at the east end of Long Island.

The only people living on this island was the family that were descendants of the location’s namesake further in land that were unaware of the lost robot pirate but knew of the treasure that the legendary Captain Kidd buried on the island and gave to past family members before his trial.

The Island had the largest stand of white oak in the American Northeast along with swamp maple, wild cherry and birch along with a large colony of ospreys.

Romeo got out his scanner device last seen in ‘Master of the Moat’ and headed out to start searching.

“That Romeo certainly reminds me of Enrique Real de Palacios the third. The inventions, the need for power and treasure…They’d make best friends” Bonnie remarked.

“Tell me more about this ‘Enrique’ kid” Arrby insisted.

“Well, a year ago I helped him obtain the golden heart of El Bravo, the magic ship that once belonged to Capitán Calavera, the former Legendary pirate protector of Isla Encanto….” Bonnie began.

-Meanwhile-

The Owl-glider crashed in the middle of the white oak woodland and Gekko went out in camouflage to find Romeo.

“Owlette, see if you can keep our link to the PJ Crystal up by talking to your spirit animal. I’ll take a look around and help Gekko” Catboy said as he zoomed off.

Owlette concentrated.

Oolgee appeared to her in spirit form: a combination of a red owl, the size of Birdie and traits from Owlette’s transformation symbol seen in ‘The Mountain Prisoner’ and ‘PJ Comet’ with glowing red eyes.

“Great Oolgee, can you help us maintain our connection to the PJ Crystal please? We know it’s acting like a weak signal because of timezones and our long distance from it” Owlette requested.

“I’ll see what we can do. My suggestion is to stop the night villain as fast as possible and get home as soon as you can” Ooglee advised.

Owlette nodded.

On another area of the woodland, Romeo still trekking along until he reached one of the wild cherry trees.

As Gekko managed to track his footprints while in camouflage, he had to stifle a gasp.

Underneath one of the trees was an old, slightly rusty robot.

It was about Night Ninja’s height with a humanoid build in red, black and gold with green eyes wearing a red and white shirt like Mr Smee and a built-in brown belt, in a steam-punk style but from Victorian times.

Romeo’s scan beeped loudly, and he smiled.

He examined it closely.

“Seems to be steam-powered but hasn’t been active in ages….Night Ninja, I’ll need some help getting this on the ship. It will need a bit of a tune up and modern coating” he stated.

“Roger that, we’re heading to your location now” Night Ninja replied.

A blue streak came past before Gekko could even move.

In a few seconds, blue stripes were thrown at Romeo to restrict him.

“What exactly do you want with this?” Catboy asked.

“I’m repaying an old friend with his pirate dream and collecting rare treasure as we go along” Romeo remarked.

“Really, now?” Gekko asked.

“There’s nothing else?”

Romeo shook his head.

 _The only other thing would be convincing Bonnie to be an ally for me as well_ he thought.

About 30 minutes later, the Sky Factory found him, and Night Ninja used his ninja fingers and Lynx Lookout sword to stealthily help Romeo take the robot away.

Gekko snuck onboard and signed to the others to get ready in the Owl-glider.

Catboy sped back to its location as Gekko, in Camouflage, went to the Mainframe room after going past the main control centre where Orticia was being watched by Night Ninja’s new crew.

He recognised all the PAW Patrol pirates except Bonnie Bones.

“Fly-bots, I’ll need my tools, the moon crystal (The second one from ‘Moonbreaker’), paint and the metal plating you, Robette and Robot are made from. Robette, take us home. Dad will be thrilled to see what we found” Romeo stated.

Gekko teleported behind Orticia.

Robette turned around and scanned the area as he stayed still.

She turned back to piloting as Gekko tapped the plant girl’s shoulder.

“You don’t know me but I’m here to help you get home. Rainbow dreamer knows our spirit animals” he whispered.

Orticia gave a small smile.

Robette’s eye flashed red as she detected him.

He become visible and got his shields ready.

Arrby looked unsure as the other pirates readied their swords and other weapons to protect their new treasure: Orticia.

“Now, Now. We don’t have to fight over a plant….All I wish to do is reunite her with her actual family. My Dad did create her after all, does she look damaged to you?” Romeo pointed out.

“Um…no but you stole her away” Gekko turned to Orticia.

“I’m…not sure if you can talk but did you want to be taken from your home?”

She shook her head.

“Ah, wait. Do you want to meet my dad?” Romeo asked.

Orticia thought about it hard before nodding slowly.

Gekko sighed.

“Alright but be careful. You…might be disappointed” he warned.

“Fly-bots, take him to the cell” Romeo ordered.

6 of the fly-bots retrained Gekko and placed him in the prison cell in the control centre where Romeo’s interrogation truth ray was operational.

His truth ray could be considered an extension of the truth spiller but for intense and long interrogations.

Gekko was retrained by the fly-bots’ green pyramid forcefield.

“Guys, Orticia seems to want to meet Romeo’s family. Return to the city and wait for my signal” he whispered.

“Ok, we hear ya, Gekko” Newton replied as he led the owl-glider back home.

As the Sky factory travelled back to France, Romeo was busy working on his new project: fixing up the robot pirate.

“You sure find something quite rare, Romeo” Captain Sid said, looking mighty impressed.

“I wonder if it can talk” Bonnie remarked.

“Maybe it can join our crew?” Robot suggested.

“Everyone, quiet! I’m working here!” Romeo yelled in annoyance.

They went silent as Robette focused on piloting.

-Back in the city-

Snow Leopard, Firefly, Flying Squirrel and Lapin Blanc were on patrol in the streets.

Due to the PJ Masks not being present, the Mascoundrels decided to distract the heroes on duty instead.

“Nightcrawler, go for the leopard, Packrat go for the sibling duo: Squirrel and rabbit. I’ll go for Firefly” Tera ordered.

With Renard Rusé’s help, they found a useful relic on Mystery Mountain for the distraction: The wiggly wordy wand. It was one of the few relics forged by dragon Mages along with the stones found on the third floor of the pagoda. The wand itself had been located on the second floor of the main hall.

Packrat was given the wand first as he went after the siblings.

Shrinking to rat size, he climbed over many rooftops to catch up to Flying Squirrel.

As he was determined to get her when giving chase, his costume along with his teammates’ glowed.

_Use your additional gifts wisely , Shǔ advised._

He scurried as fast as he could and jumped onto the tail of Flying Squirrel as she took off to glide.

“Magic wand of chaos wizardary, make the squirrel tumble and turn. Then make her hatred burn and rise from ash you will learn!” Packrat commanded.

The wooden wand glowed red as she was hit with red energy, causing her to spin like there was a violent wind around and then physically burn on skin level in pain.

Her face began to turn red as her tail was set on fire and Packrat jumped off on cue, sensing the danger.

He then smiled.

 _Now for the rabbit_ he thought, deviously.

He then used his rat senses (gained from the suit) to track down Cameron.

As Night crawler went after Snow Leopard, his suit glowed.

 _These additional powers will even the odds, use them well_ , Chóng advised.

“Of course, might spirit” Night Crawler stated.

He burrowed through the earth while shifting into earth worm form (keeping his suit appearance but loosing his arms and legs in the process to be more ‘worm-like’) and creating alternative methods to breathe as he then surfaced a mile in front of his foe.

Shifting back to his suit upon being above ground, he got his tail ready.

Snow Leopard was on his motorcycle at the time.

Tying his tail to a nearby lamppost, he got ready as the speedy vehicle came past, knocking him off the machine in a tumble.

“What are you doing here, Night Crawler?” Snow Leopard asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Me? Just out for a stroll, totally not up to something” Night Crawler remarked.

Snow Leopard stared at him, making him freeze in place.

“Tell the truth, kid” he insisted.

Night Crawler struggled against the effects slowly but managed to put a hand out, towards his opponent, causing dust from the ground to fire at him.

“Whoa! These additional powers ARE useful” Night Crawler exclaimed.

“Your spirit animals actually trust you? You guys are barely a threat. All you’ve done is go to a night school and attempt to help Octabella” Snow leopard pointed out.

“You’re being very illogical, Snow Leopard. Like you, our spirit animals chose us. Nothing crazy about that” Night Crawler retorted.

After finding rubbery strong as metal rope, he tied up Snow Leopard and rushed off to find the others.

About the same time, Tera’s costume glowed while chasing Firefly.

 _The playing field is now a tad more even, enjoy your additional gifts_ , Fēi shared.

Tera smirked to herself.

“Hey Firefly!” she yelled.

Firefly paused halfway into their chase to look in her direction.

“What?” They snapped.

“I know you usually like being a mercenary. If you were to join us, we could help you take care of Motsuki. Something about her reminds me of your look” Tera jabbed.

Firefly clenched their right fist and attempted to stay calm.

“Whatever you’re trying to do…it won’t work. I’m not working a octopus” they said, firmly.

“Who said she was an octopus?” Tera smirked.

“Of course….if I meet her, will you leave alone?” Firefly groaned.

“yes, I understand you like being alone. I’ll leave once you meet her” Tera confirmed.

She turned away and accessed her comms.

“Armadylan, where are you and Octabella?” she whispered.

-Meanwhile-

Not too far away from the canals on one of the park benches, Armadylan and Octabella were engrossed in the latest issue of Flossy Flash with new villain Sploshy Splash.

Octabella related to Sploshy Splash a lot and Armadylan had shared some of the knowledge he’d gotten from training with Bossy Brash, his idol that had technically replaced Flossy Flash (but he still enjoyed the comics regardless).

“Armadylan, where are you and Octabella?” the faint sound of Tera in his comms said.

Armadylan paused mid conversation to activate his comms.

“We’re on the right bank of the canals. I’m in the middle of a deep flossy flash discussion, Tera” he replied.

“I’m going to come to you with a new ‘friend’, make sure Octabella stays with you” Tera stated.

“Alright” Armadylan said, with a small sigh.

Looking back at Octabella, he gave a little smile.

“I’ve been told that Tera has someone who wants to meet you” he shared.

“Really? This should be interesting. Ask Renard Rusé to tell the Mooncrawlers to investigate Mystery Mountain for any clues on where the dragon mages could be” she requested.

She then summoned her viewing ball which projected Luna in the museum’s library area.

“Given Luna is searching the museum, we need all hands on deck to uncover this information” she added.

-Back at HQ-

Howler and Rip tricked PJ Robot a third time, claiming to have changed their ways to get inside.

“Why are you here and where’s the kind kid?” Monkigu asked.

“He backed out. We would like to know if you have anything that can help us summon a rival pack. We’ve been getting bored” Howler complained.

“What kind of pack?” PJ Robot questioned.

“Like a biker gang probably” Rip added.

Monkigu readied his staff.

“Whatever you’re planning, we won’t let it happen “ he stated.

Looking past PJ Robot, Howler saw the PJ vault and rushed to it.

Inside the container were the spacesuits, many confiscated items from Night Ninja, Romeo and Luna girl along with the dark moon crystals and the multiverse scroll.

He sniffed it and forced the glass doors open to retrieve it.

PJ Robot fired a laser from one of his arms as a warning.

“Put it back if you wish to keep your limbs” he stated, hauntingly.

“A robot threatening me? You’re not a thug” Howler pointed out.

“What are you not telling us?” Rip questioned.

Howler groaned.

“I promise to give it back once you tell us what it does” he grumbled.

“Fine, it allows the user to create a portal to other worlds across the multiverse” PJ Robot muttered.

Rip slowly went over to her brother to try and figure out how to make it work.

It had a long list of worlds that included Adventure Bay.

“That’s where they’re from right?” Rip strained to remember.

Howler just shrugged.

About the same time, Kevin had located Snow Leopard as Tera and Firefly were heading over to Armadylan’s location.

“I need your help to stop my siblings from doing something foolish. They want to summon a biker gang of pups to have a rival gang to butt heads with” Kevin said, sourly.

“Hop on, we’re going to race to HQ then” Snow leopard stated.

As they headed off, the sky factory finally arrived back in the city.

Getting assistance from Robot and Night Ninja, he brought the newly refurbished robot and Orticia down to his house.

Night Ninja had to get out of costume due to Theo not liking ninjas due to his uncle in the past.

Romeo knocked on the door and thankfully his mother was quick to answer.

“Oh it’s so good to see you, dear. Is this the friend that called on your birthday?” Emma asked.

“Yes, mother. I trust him as much as Robot” Romeo admitted while blushing in embarrassment.

Emma chuckled.

“Ok, what have you got here….” she trailed off as she noticed Orticia.

Orticia, while nervous, gave a small wave.

“Is this your dad’s creation?” Emma asked.

Romeo nodded.

“She used to be the seed of Orticia but now she’s a plant person” he explained.

“Is...Dad home?” he added.

Emma’s face faltered slightly.

Romeo sighed.

“Alright, I’ll go to the factory” He stated.

“Hey, Romeo. Just...be careful” Emma warned.

He gave her a hug before using the ‘super sucker’ to get back onboard the sky factory.

They headed off to the Medical Science lab just outside the city that was about 4 miles North-west away.

A few minutes later, the owl-glider and Newton returned.

Owlette had to land in HQ to allow it to recharge as it almost ran out of energy on the trip back.

Newton headed off to find the sky factory just as Owlette and Catboy witnessed Howler and Rip holding the scroll.

“'Undone the chains of space time, sync your world to mine,

Keep reality in line as the bridge is built across,

Maintain the link at all costs and bring what it is desired'” they chanted.

A green portal appeared that displayed a desert outside Adventure bay that contains Rattlesnake Canyon and Gorgeous Gorge within it and an abandoned diner with a giant white bone on it that had yellow and black rectangular poles holding it up.

The diner itself was circular with a red roof and a mix of silver windows, red, pine and silver exterior with the interior resembling a 50’s diner seating area.

This location had been found between the episodes ‘ _Moto Pups: Pups vs. the Ruff-Ruff Pack_ ’ and ‘ _Moto Pups: Pups Save the Donuts’._

“Hey! Ruff-Ruff Pack, do you want a worthy rival gang to fight?” Rip called.

The three biker gang dogs looked up.

There was Hubcap, the leader, Gasket the inventor and Dwayne the driver and softie (like Arrby).

Hubcap was a small grey French Bulldog that was 6 (Human years) but 3 in dog Years, though his face had a stripe that is a lighter shade of grey with light blue eyes, one fang poking out of his lower jaw and a black nose wearing a grey and black helmet with spikes on the top, and a brown leather jacket with a red badge that has a white bone on it. His pup pack was silver, has more spikes (two), and a black tire skid mark graphic, Gasket’s was the same colour while Dwayne’s was dark blue but they all had a skid mark.

He had the voice of Julian Crispo.

Gasket was a grey female Alaskan Malamute that was the same age as Everest (8 in human years) 1 in dog years with a long tuft of grey-and-white hair wearing a brown leather jacket and a red badge with a bone on it, a brown bracelet with grey spikes spikes, and a grey-and-black helmet with spikes at the top. She had the voice of Madison Abbott.

Dwayne was a Great Dane that was 8 (in human years) but 1 in dog years, having brown fur with tan-colored paws, as well as brown eyes, long drooping ears, and buck teeth. He's also quite tall wearing a dark brown biker jacket with ripped sleeves, as well as a pale yellow shirt underneath it with a small patch featuring a dog bone can be seen on the left-chest side of the jacket, possibly indicating the pack's logo, a silver helmet, which features a chin strap, three spikes on top, and black goggles and brown fingerless gloves on his front paws. 

He drives a dirty and unkempt two-wheeled "Cruiser" motorcycle with a one-wheeled sidecar on the right side, which is usually reserved for Hubcap that had the pack's logo on both sides, a pincer arm on the back, similar to the one Rocky uses with his pup pack, only larger. 

He had the voice of Osias Reid.

Gasket owned a silver and yellow motorcycle with their logo, a red circle with a white bone, on it.

Unlike most canines in the series, Dwayne, as well as Hubcap and Gasket, lack pup tags (due to being strays).

“Rival gang? It would be nice to get a break from those motor pup/ Motor patrol” Hubcap considered.

“Wolves are related to dogs, so this should be fun” Gasket stated.

Dwanye chuckled.

“Alright, let’s go then. My fabulous idea is genius” Hubcap boasted.

“Howler, you have competition” Rip groaned.

The biker pack zoomed towards the portal.

-Meanwhile-

At the medical science lab, Theo was working on one of his bioengineering and biomedicine projects: artificial limbs and the study of how cells react to spacesuits and super powers partly due to his past experience with the Selene’s Strikers.

He heard a ship sound as the Sky Factory arrived near his location.

A few minutes later, Romeo came inside with Night Ninja, Oriticia and Jordan Dark-waters.

Night Ninja and Romeo were wearing protective lab items and clothing to be allowed in the lab.

“Romeo, it’s not like you to visit me at work….” he paused upon seeing Orticia.

“Um, I don’t mean to interrupt your work, dad but i wanted you to meet someone special. This is Orticia…” Romeo began.

“You were the seed, weren’t you?” Theo was quite shocked.

Orticia nodded.

“Were you with that sloth the whole time then?” he guessed.

“Yes, she was. Um...does this mean I technically have an older sister?” Romeo questioned.

“Hmmm i guess so, Romeo. I don’t believe we’ve met before, kid” Theo stated.

“I’m...Hokori Takeshi” Night Ninja said quickly.

“Nice to meet you, Hokori. And what of the robot?” Theo wondered.

Jordan remained humanoid with green eyes but now had water-resistant metal plating like Robot and the fly-bots with the moon crystal Romeo still had from ‘Moonbreaker’ for an additional power source other than steam but kept his red, black and gold colours.

The robot turned to him and smiled.

“Jordan Dark-waters. How...long has it been?” the robot managed to say.

“We found you in Gardiner's Island” Romeo replied.

“Definitely a rare treasure indeed” Night Ninja added.

“Romeo, how is that ….’side project’ going?” Theo asked.

“It’s good. I may need to have the sky Factory’s computer do a few extra calculations for me for the building site and paperwork….wait, why the interest?” Romeo asked in confusion.

“Well, a few years back after you told me about your cool super villain lab coat idea, I went to the parent’s evening at BLUNT” Theo began.

-Flashback (Set the day after Arsène had the meeting with Boxman, Black hat etc on the video back in chapter 15 in the KO universe)-

_“I understand that Romeo and Night Ninja has been busy with other things: one in literal jail and the other plotting with other villains” Boxman began._

_“However, they have both progressed well so far since we first met them and enrolled them here. They have applied their lessons into grander schemes and learning from past mistakes, allowing said schemes to gradually get more complex and sinister in the making. We feel they’ll fledge into truly grand villains someday” Venomous finished._

_“That’s wonderful. I’m not sure when Night Ninja will escape prison but if you’re able to find a way to help him continue his lessons, I’d appreciate it” Nigel stated._

_“mmm… interesting. I’m …somewhat surprised that he’s truly improving, Mr Boxman. Just last night did I hear something about a grand lab coat and power absorption. Seems he’s trying the ‘Supervillain’ ploy again for the third time” Theo noted._

_“You supply funding for him to be able to build all those gadgets, right? We also run a business, you may think at times like he’s a lost cause but if you truly give him a chance, he might surprise you” Venomous encouraged._

_“Hmmm….Alright I’ll see if his new skills and schemes can impress me” Theo relented slightly, although he looked 20% uneasy._

_They went over the last project he went over while in class: the Animorpho ray rebuild._

_The two boys were given good grades on their projects and how they had applied their lessons so far to their next schemes._

-End of flashback-

“So it’s because of that meeting, you’re making an effort now. I know you hired people to give me home-schooling but where was this giving a shit attitude when I was THREE HUH?!” Romeo yelled.

“But Romeo…” Theo began.

“But nothing, Dad. Mother is the one who encouraged me to keep trying and even she knows how terrible you are. I was doing all of this to make you proud but apparently all it takes to make you care is a teacher talking about my achievements” Romeo said, bitterly.

Orticia gasped.

Newton had arrived on the roof with a skyline window and quietly eavesdropped.

“Romeo, maybe you could give him another chance?” Night Ninja suggested.

“If you want to hang out with my dad, go ahead, Orticia. I won’t stop you” Romeo muttered.

He signalled to the other two as he began to leave.

Orticia was lost on what to do: stay with her ‘creator’ or go with her younger ‘brother’. Even though she had just met him, she could sympathise with his anger a little bit.

“Guys, I’m at the Medical Science Lab and Orticia is inside” Newton whispered.

“Don’t go inside, we can’t risk the place getting damaged or Romeo’s dad recognising us” Gekko replied.

“What can I do then?” Newton wondered.

“I need your help to get out of this prison cell and then I can go get Orticia in camouflage,” Gekko stated.

-Back on the Sky Factory-

Romeo took the elevator to the mainframe room and went straight to his office.

To blow off some steam, he sent the pirate crew to the control centre to hang out with Robot and some of the fly-bots.

He went over his past plans and sighed.

“This better not be all for nothing” he muttered.

Noticing the fact he hadn’t checked in on his air cruise line business, he turned on his computer in the office. He had received an email from a mysterious ‘Chat Vide’.

‘Dear Mr Mecano,

My mother and I have taken over from the previous owner, my uncle, given his recent affairs.

I do hope this alliance can still be upheld regardless.

May we arrange a video call in the future to sort any other ideas you have for this business?

Kind Regards,

Chat Vide’.

Yet the email address it was sent from had the last name ‘ **Graham de Vanily** ’.

Romeo began to make a list of what he would need for the rest of this ‘side project’ to work and it included the name ‘MABEL’.

-In the Quantic Universe-

Felix was adjusting to home-schooling with Lila and one of the tutors his mother trusted.

It was now around August (about two months after Neku’s birthday) and Adrien was planning to hand back the peacock and butterfly miraculous to the guardian: Marinette.

“Null, how about you convince your brother to get Adrien to keep the miraculous here?” Felix asked.

“No, you may have given me the food I like to force my co-operation, but I refuse to manipulate Plagg” Null stated, firmly.

“Fine, plan B” Felix stated.

He got out the card he’d been given in Shanghai and gave the number on it a call.

“This is Chat Vide, I’d like to take up that offer” he remarked.

“Say….Felix, why do you want them?” Lila asked after the person on the other end confirmed help was being sent and the call ended.

“Well…I would like to change things. You’re currently my only…’friend’ and the heroes having the miraculous around is the reason Hawkmoth did what he did partly. My dad died in 2015 and my uncle didn’t allow my own cousin to come to the funeral, so I’m a little bit bitter he did that” he paused for a moment.

“The last thing I said to my father was ‘I hate you’. We got into an argument about family and the film company not long after he became unwell and I refused to go in when he was close to death’s door until the last 30 seconds. He tried to apologise, and I ran to my room…we used to be close before that” He confessed.

“I see… do you plan to wait before using the butterfly?” Lila asked.

Felix nodded.

“At the moment, we should allow the city to enjoy a period without Hawkmoth” he confirmed.

Looking at his two rings, he smiled softly.

Null sighed.

“Ok, I’ll keep you company as well but not funny business” he warned.

“Thanks, Null” Felix said softly.

“This doesn’t mean I’m happy about being active,” the White Kwami pointed out.

Felix decided to play rock music in his room to ease Null’s nerves.

“You…You remembered?” the white cat kwami was understandably shocked.

“Of course, I want to get to know you given we’re gonna be partners for a long time” Felix stated.

Null sighed.

“All I ask is that you use the ring sparingly” he advised, his need to remind him of the price was his worrying side creeping out again.

“I may not have to use it for a while if we’re lucky” Felix pondered.

After their conversation, they continued with Maths tutoring before Lunch.

“Felix, your uncle’s additional business is in need of direction. Do you want to continue it?”  Amelie asked.

“The air cruise thing? If we did, we’d have to change one of the names on the business” Felix remarked.

“I found details of his partner’s contacts if you decide to continue it” she added.

“Thanks, mother. So Adrien, are you planning on hanging out with your friends today?” Felix asked.

“Yes, I am. Are you annoyed by this?” Adrien wondered.

“Oh, no. But you weren’t this social whenever I’d visit as a child even with that Chloe around” Felix noted.

Adrien chuckled.

“Well, I guess being able to go to public school and having a bit more freedom helps a lot” he pointed out.

“Have fun, Adrien” Felix remarked.

Adrien gave him a brief hug before heading out.

“Mother, we’re going to go to the office and write some emails before doing one more lesson with our tutor” Felix shared.

“Alright. Let me know if you get a reply” Amelie stated.

The pair finished lunch and headed up to Gabriel’s old office on the second floor.

Null was allowed to head off to look around and ended up in Adrien’s room as Plagg was getting his Camembert cheese for the road.

“Plagg? Is that you?” Null asked.

Plagg turned around.

“Null? I thought you were deactivated. How...How are you even here?” he asked.

“Oh you know...the universe has a messed up ‘sense of humour’ with the whole Chat Blanc thing” Null said, bitterly.

“Right. Have you been doing ok since you became active? I’ve been living it up in cheese with my owner” Plagg said as he relaxed on Adrien’s pillow.

Null shook his head.

“You’re still lazy, I see. Your owner is Chat Noir. My owner has a hunch about who your owner really is. I could sense it while inside the miraculous” he admitted.

“What? That’s crazy! Your owner can’t know he’s A-” Plagg began but a spew of bubbles came out of his mouth that stopped him.

“Even though I came into being the moment the empty void of space existed, the concept of creation and destruction came first from the big bang. Plagg, you haven’t been giving your owner grief have you?” Null asked.

“No, he’s a great kid. I wouldn’t be active if master Fu hadn’t tested him” Plagg admitted.

“If...I happen to change in personality, I need your owner to use his power on the white cat miraculous, if possible” Null requested.

“Alright. I promise to fulfil that if that possibility happens” Plagg remarked.

“Thank you, brother and tell Tikki along with the others and the Renlings I say hi,” Null added.

Plagg nodded.

  
  


-Meanwhile-

Felix and Lila went on the computer in the office and crafted an email unknowingly to Romeo, thinking it was Gabriel’s adult business partner.

The email said the following:

‘Dear Mr Mecano,

My mother and I have taken over from the previous owner, my uncle, given his recent affairs.

I do hope this alliance can still be upheld regardless.

May we arrange a video call in the future to sort any other ideas you have for this business?

Kind Regards,

Chat Vide’.

By the evening and after a plane trip, a figure wearing a hooded robe to conceal their identity arrived at the mansion and snuck inside, stealing the butterfly and peacock miraculous.

This figure had brown eyes and grey eyebrows with a red outfit underneath their robe.

Following the message from Felix, the figure used the secret passage to Gabriel’s old lair and left the two miraculous on the table before heading to Le Grand Paris to stay for the night.

  
Felix received a message confirming the two miraculous had been moved and he smiled.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second new character (actually named 'Pirate Robot' in the show) wasn't originally planned to appear in this tale but there's times where I roll with a cool idea (especially if it involves quelling a crew of Pirates' desire for rare and shiny treasure).
> 
> One element of 'Lost in Space' is included here.
> 
> Enrique Real de Palacios III was one of the mentioned Santiago of the Seas characters in this chapter.
> 
> My reference for these two characters (although the books inspired me with Orticia's backstory even how i altered it slightly) is the following:  
> Synopsis for ‘season 5’: ‘The PJ Masks take on two new villains: Orticia, a strange little girl who grows frightening plants, and Pirate Robot, accidentally programmed to search, like a true pirate, for fabulous treasures!’.
> 
> There's a small cameo of a upcoming character from Miraculous season 4 and the Ruff-Ruff Pack from PAW Patrol's season 7.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this story may be a slight surprise, but I have a good feeling about this one.  
> Everyone will gradually get older and more skilled; this means tougher night schemes as we progress.  
> There will be a slight overlap with my Shadowfire story because that's the big crossover arc territory and some overlap in my Universal Knights stage 3 story because of 12 year old Catboy appearing there being referenced.
> 
> Sidenote: recently in the episode 'PJ Party Crasher', the show finally revealed Cameron's sister to be Marie and the girl with purple glasses and blonde hair to be Jenny.
> 
> I will put in brackets when they speak in my story that Aisha is 'Marie' in the show and Marie is 'Jenny'. I can't change their names now because they took forever to share this info but it's this episode that has persuaded me to show Amaya hang out with them more in my story so that episode makes sense in my timeline's context.  
> Anyway, see ya next time.  
> Grace, out!


End file.
